Inazuma Eleven:The Rise of the Darkness
by Princessfic
Summary: El fútbol siempre ha sido un deporte popular entre la gente, pero una organización de nombre The Hell lo considera como la peor amenaza del mundo. Ella logro escapar de su oscuridad y trata de arreglar sus culpas salvando este deporte que tanto odia, aunque en el proceso se encontró con un equipo que le quiere ayudar. ¿Podrán salvar el fútbol o The Hell ganara? ¿Te unes o huyes?
1. Ficha de oc

**Hola! Como muchos saben hace tiempo mi prima público un fic por error, y nos faltaba arreglarolo, pues ya lo hicimos y aquí les traigo la ficha XD, el tema es simple y sencillo, es para jugar futbol XD**

* * *

**Summary: una organización ha estado vigilando los movimientos del futbol desde hace años, y decidieron unirse para acabar con este deporte que consideran inútil y sin valor alguno, para esto han buscado a jóvenes con talento que junto a la modificación de sus cuerpos, lograron crear jugadores excelentes e imposibles de derrotar. Pero no contaban con que una de sus fichas del tablero se escapara para ir a ciudad inazuma. Esta es la historia de cómo el Raimon debe detener esta nueva amenaza y de paso darse cuenta que el amor es un juego peligroso y mas si es del enemigo.**

Nombre japonés:

Alias: (nombres demoniaco) (este yo lo elegiré según sus personalidades)

Edad: (14-15-16)

Aspecto en la organización:

Personalidad en la organización:

Nacionalidad: (de preferencia que sean japoneses con algo de otro país o que hayan viajado a otro)

Aspecto verdadero:

Personalidad real:

Ropa casual:

Ropa de gala:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Equipos: (Shadow Crimson, Rising Moon, Fallen Angel, Dark Demon)

Posición:

Técnicas:

Pareja: (menos goenji, Sakuma, Fidio)

- kazemaru que es de kaze-chan

- fubuki para Yuko

- mido que es de Naomi

- Hiroto de Hoshiri-chan

- Ichinose y Dylan para Dani-chan y Gaby-chan

Historia: (de cómo se unieron a la organización, la razón que sea principalmente porque odian el futbol)

Extras: (si conocen a alguien o son parientes de alguien)

* * *

**Ahora espero los oc, si alguien quiere participar con un oc de chico lo puede hacer sin ningún problema. Pero por favor sigan las indicaciones de los datos, ahora me despido, byeeeee**


	2. Prólogo

**Hola! Aquí esta el prologo de esta historia que estamos haciendo mi amiga y yo, espero les guste y que este pequeño prologo les sea de su agrado. Aun se necesitan oc si alguien quiere entrar, sea hombre o mujer no hay ningún problema. Así que si desean participar aun están a tiempo de hacerlo, claro que por pm aclararemos la posición que ocuparan. Ahora disfruten el capi y les aviso que los oc aparecerán mas o menos en el cap finales del capi 1, pero poco a poco así que no se desesperen please**

* * *

**Prólogo**

No se escaparía tan fácil de el, nadie jamás lo había hecho y mucho menos ocurriría ahora en este preciso instante. Miro a su asistente quien solo asintió, tenía un cabello negro azulado con un par de ojos color avellana. Nada fuera de lo normal, solo que sabia todos sus secretos y entre ellos la razón de este proyecto. Bajo la vista a los archivos que tenia a la mano cuando abrió uno que estaba en un folder blanco. Hikari Daidouji mejor conocida como Naamah, la capitana de fallen Angel, y la joven que acababa de escaparse de sus garras, gruño aventando los papeles al suelo mientras pensaba en un modo de recuperarla. La muy maldita había encontrado la debilidad del experimento, debieron haber comprobado todas las debilidades al momento de manipular sus mentes pero se confiaron demasiado. Suspiro antes de que negara con la cabeza. Tenia que cumplir los planes que tenían, así que no era momento de tonterías, debían de recuperar a Hikari, en especial porque ella fue la primera con la que experimentaron, la primera a la que le dieron las mejores habilidades de todo el cuartel, y la primera que se libero de la hipnosis. Su asistente se levanto serio de su sitio mientras esperaba las indicaciones que recibiría en este momento.

- ¿Qué haremos señor? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba la silla roja que estaba volteada – ¿Necesitamos un nuevo capitán para Fallen?

- Sube a la sub capitana Eisheth – dijo el señor desde su silla antes de que la volteara mostrando a un joven de al menos unos veinticinco años, su cabellera era de color rubia oscura y sus ojos eran de un color escarlata fuerte, miraba serio y enojado a su asistente quien solo asintió – mande a que trajeras a los capitanes de todos los rangos

- Lo se señor, pero los capitanes de los rangos intermedios y el capitán de Hellish Night están en estos momentos fuera del país, vendrán los capitanes de los rangos superiores y también el de Curse Soul – dijo el asistente cuando tocaron la puerta a lo que sonrió – mejor dicho ya están aquí

- Entren – ordeno el rubio acomodándose en su silla mientras ingresaban a la habitación cinco jóvenes, miro a cada uno de ellos serio mientras estos solo estaban en silencio

El primero de todos era un chico de cabellera color naranja y desordenada quedando en diferentes direcciones, su piel era bastante pálida mientras sus ojos por extraño que parezca eran de un color rosa claro. A su lado estaba un joven de cabello color plateado en punta junto a unos ojos azules, tez pálida, alto y una complexión de atleta. El resto de los jóvenes eran féminas que solo veían algo fastidiadas al hombre, este gruño enojado con aquella actitud, eso era lo malo de haber experimentado con las mujeres, ellas obtuvieron un carácter mas molesto. La primera de todas era una joven de largo cabello color violeta ondulado que estaba en degrade a rojo, sus ojos eran de un color granate, tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado y media al menos 1,70 junto a su piel clara. La otra joven era pelinegra, llegándole el cabello hasta su espalda, piel blanca, sus ojos no se veían porque los ocultaba con unos lentes oscuros. Y por ultimo estaba una joven de cabellera rubia larga y lacea que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con puntas rosas al final y un flequillo recto. Sus ojos eran de un color rosa intenso, tenia una rara marca en forma de corazón rosa en su mejilla, además de que era de estatura con media, delgada y con faceta de bailarina. El rubio miro a todos antes de que moviera la mano en señal de respeto y que cambiaran sus actitudes malcriadas.

- Les he llamado a todos ustedes capitanes para que veamos el problema que surgió con la temporal huida de Naamah – dijo el rubio mirando a todos – es por eso que les llame capitanes, Dhampir el capitán de Shadow Crimson – dijo mirando a el peliplateado – Lilith, capitana de Dark Demon – miro a la pelivioleta – Ahroun, capitana de Rising Moon – dijo mirando a la pelinegra quien solo asintió – y por ultimo Hades, capitán de Cursed Soul – dijo mirando al pelinaranja quien solo asintió – es un placer tenerlos aquí, y de paso anunciarles que Eisheth será la nueva capitana de Fallen Angel – dijo lo ultimo mirando a la rubia quien solo asintió mientras la pelinegra hacia una mueca

- Es una mala broma, Eisheth aun no esta capacitada para el puesto de capitana – dijo con seriedad la pelinegra a lo que la rubia le miro feo – pienso que debería dejar el puesto a alguien mejor

- Soy mucho mejor que tu loba sarnosa – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro a lo que la pelinegra sonrió fastidiada

- Mejor cállate bailarina de cuarta, nunca llegaras a ser tan buena en el futbol así que no te creas lo mejor – dijo la de lentes oscuros a lo que la ojirosa se paralizo antes de que sus ojos destilaran enojo verdadero

- ¡SILENCIO AMBAS! – gruño enojado el rubio antes de que golpeara con fuerza la mesa con su puño haciendo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar – no estamos para estúpidas peleas, estamos en este momento siguiendo el plan que tenemos, y ha ocurrido un accidente con la huida de Naamah pero ella regresara

- ¿Enserio volverá? – pregunto la pelivioleta a lo que el rubio asintió serio

- Es un hecho Lilith, nadie se escapa de aquí, mucho menos lo hará Naamah, ahora quiero que todos sigan mis instrucciones y nada de contradecirme – ordeno el hombre a lo que todos asintieron – Hades, pronto tendrás un partido en Japón, contra el Raimon – dijo mirando al pelinaranja quien asintió serio

- ¿Qué algunos de ellos no son los que formaron parte de inazuma a Japón? – pregunto Ahroun seria a lo que el hombre asintió

- Mandare a cada uno de ustedes a retar a diferentes escuelas, quiero que los humillen y hagan que pierdan las ganas de seguir con el futbol, no tengan piedad en su trabajo – recordó el ojirojo a lo que todos asintieron – retírense

Sin decir nada mas los cinco capitanes se retiraron mientras el asistente volvía a hablar con el rubio quien le indicaba varias cosas. A un lado del lugar estaba una peliverde con ojos grises que había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta. Antes de que todos salieran se había alejado lo suficiente para que nadie la viera espiando lo que hacían, no debían de saber que ella también había roto la hipnosis porque sino todo su plan junto al de Hikari caería al suelo. Tomo aire y saco su celular mandando un mensaje a su amiga. Le escribió que debía de alejarse mucho mas de Italia, después de todo ellos ya sabían para donde se iría. Cerro el móvil y se enderezo en cuanto su capitán paso a su lado, el le miro curioso a lo que ella arqueo una ceja sin entender que ocurría, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba demostrar. Dhampir espero a que ella dijera algo, debía de tener cuidado por que el peliplateado era inteligente y si la descubría estaría en serios problemas en estos momentos. Solo miro a su capitán a los ojos sin miedo alguno, indicándole que ella no le tenia ni el mas mínimo temor, ella jamás se dejaría pisotear por nadie.

- ¿Qué ocurre capitán? – pregunto la peliverde a lo que el le miro serio

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lamia? – pregunto el ojiazul a lo que ella arqueo una ceja curiosa ante esa pregunta, o esperaba aparentar eso

- Quise saber lo que estaba ocurriendo capitán ¿Cómo es eso que Naamah regresara? Pensé que era una traidora – dijo la ojigris fastidiada a lo que el capitán suspiro negando con la cabeza

- El señor dio la orden, ella regresara y sabes que cuando el dice algo esto ocurrirá – indico el ojiazul a lo que ella asintió – larguémonos de una vez o será peor el enojo de el, tenemos entrenamiento

- Entendido capitán – dijo ella dándose vuelta y yendo en dirección al campo de entrenamiento junto al capitán

Debía de tener cuidado, nadie debía descubrir que ella era una traidora también y mucho menos debían de saber que ella le indicaba todo lo que ocurría a Hikari. Si se enteraban de que ella estaba en complicidad con la ex capitana de Fallen Angel estaría perdida. La mandarían a borrar toda su mente, luego de eso de seguro que la haría una esclava mental a su beneficio que no pensaría en nada mas que en jugar futbol para destruir. No lo que debía de hacer era huir también, y lo hubiera esa noche junto a Hikari, solo que casi las encuentran a ambas y ella tuvo que quedarse mientras su amiga le lloraba diciendo que volvería por ella. o al menos esperaba que se les ocurriera un plan para que ella escapara, y luego terminar con esta organización que las perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas. El objetivo de esta organización era acabar con el futbol, para siempre.

- Recuerda que nuestro deber es acabar con el futbol – le recordó su capitán a lo que ella asintió – porque el futbol no merece continuar sino solo caer

- Si capitán – dijo ella en un susurro mientras pensaba en un modo de terminar con todo esto

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, ahora vienen las preguntas:**

**¿Les gusto el prologo?**

**¿Lograran acabar con el futbol los de la organización?**

**¿Lamia escapara del lugar?**

**¿Encontraran a Hikari? ¿La traerán de vuelta?**

**¿Cómo le ira al Raimon en el partido contra el equipo de Hades?**

**¿Estuvo aburrido? ¿Adivinan quienes son los capitanes?**

**Eso es todo y ahora aclarare lo de los alias, en primera en total son ocho equipos, dos de rango inferior, dos de rango intermedio y cuatro de rango superior.**

**El equipo Shadow Crimson, llevan alias de vampiros o mejor dicho especies de vampiros, como por ejemplo Dhampir y Lamia.**

**Rising Moon, llevan alias de razas de lobos y cambiantes, no me pregunten de donde los saque jejeje**

**Fallen Angel, llevan nombres de ángeles caídos, en el caso de Naamah y Eisheth, son nombres de cuatro de las reinas demonios, mujeres del arcángel Samael**

**Dark Demon, llevaran nombres de demonios, en el caso de Lilith ella se le considera la reina de los demonios**

**Ahora me despido, byeeeeeee y tal vez el capi 1 lo suba más tarde, solo tal vez XD ya que llevo como seis hojas jeje**


	3. Cápitulo 1

**Hola de nuevo XD! Aquí les traigo el primer capi de este nuevo fic, espero que les guste y si no lo hice bien acepto tomatazos. Como ya dije en el prologo acepto oc aun, y si alguien quiere participar no dude en decírmelo. La canción de entrada es de yui makino, synchronicity. Es una de mis favorista y la he metido aquí porque es la que mas inspiración me ha traído para el capi, ahora disfruten:**

* * *

Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?  
Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?  
Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?****  
****Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo****  
****Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

Kurayami no naka ni  
Futari de tadayoi nagara  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni  
Tsubasa no yosete ita

**Sabishii toki ni wa****  
****Egao ni kakureru kimi wa****  
****Tokenai koori no yaiba****  
****Kono mune wo sarashite****  
**  
Dakishimeru...zutto

**Cápitulo 1**

Miro frente a ella la nueva casa en donde vivirían, nada de esto le gustaba y mucho menos la mudanza que debían de realizar a este lugar. Dio una vista rápida a sus padres, estos solo hablaban con los hombre que cargaban los muebles a la casa, suspiro rendida entrando a su nuevo hogar. Ella prefería seguir viviendo en Italia, pero por el trabajo de su padre no se podía, contando también que era mejor estar alejada de ese lugar. Más lejos de ellos, pensó lo último algo nerviosa. Siguió caminando antes de que subiera las escaleras, su madre le dijo que su cuarto estaría al fondo del pasillo, en cuanto lo vio se metió sin dar tiempo a nada mas. Miro el lugar antes de que sonriera negando con la cabeza, al parecer su madre había elegido bien su estilo. La pared del fondo era de un color rojo con unas flores blancas, las demás paredes eran también blancas. Una cama cómoda forrada con sabanas blancas y almohadas de color rojo, buenos colores mama, se dijo ella acercándose a la cama antes de que se dejara caer agotada por el largo viaje. Suspiro y tomo el dije del collar que llevaba en el cuello, un pequeño ángel de plata con diamantes pequeñitos y que brillaban bastante. ¿Enserio haría esto? ¿Iniciar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo que había conocido en Italia? Incluso de sus amigos, bueno mejor dicho sus compañeros de equipo. Negó con la cabeza, había tomado la decisión correcta y nada le haría cambiar de parecer, mucho menos los sentimientos. Se sentó antes de que cogiera su maleta roja y de esta sacara un joyero blanco con una figura de ángel arrodillado en la tapa. Una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro, era un regalo de sus amigos cuando eran pequeños. De esos tontos que la entendían tan bien y que con ella compartían la misma pasión, o al menos la compartían hasta que ella se tuvo que volver a mudar.

- Me pregunto como les ira – dijo la chica curiosa mientras miraba el joyero con ternura y cariño antes de que suspirara dejándolo en la mesa de noche. Se levanto de la cama mientras su teléfono celular sonaba, le ignoro mientras revisaba su ropa en los cajones pero el celular seguía insistiendo, harta del molesto ruido contesto de mala gana, ¿Es que acaso no podía tener paz? – ¿Quién molesta a estas horas?

- _No puedes huir siempre de mi_ – dijo una voz masculina que la paralizo de inmediato, sabia de quien se trataba pero no esperaba saber nada de el, mucho menos ahora que ya estaba a una considerable distancia. Tomo aire lista para mandarlo al infierno cuando escucho una leve risa por la otra línea, la había encontrado y ahora no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente – _sabes que no puedes huir Naamah, tu eres parte de nuestras filas_

- Jodete – dijo ella antes de que cortara la llamada, aventó el teléfono sobre su cama y golpeo la pared enojada, la había encontrado cuando ella se había alejado lo mas rápido posible, al parecer cuando se metió en esto era para no salir jamás – debe haber alguna forma

- Nee-chan – dijo una vocecilla que la trajo a la realidad, no pudo evitar sonreír antes de que se diera vuelta encontrándose con una pequeña niña de ojos color cafés, su cabello era negro como la ala de un cuervo llevándolo amarrado en dos coletas, tenia una dulce sonrisa que le enternecería el corazón a cualquiera – mama dice que debes de ir a dar un paseo para conocer la ciudad

- Lo se Akari-chan – dijo con una sonrisa la joven antes de que la niña se lanzara a abrazar a su hermana mayor quien solo rio cargándola con facilidad – bueno te veo mas tarde y le dices a mama que no me tardare mucho

- Suerte nee-chan – dijo la pequeña cuando fue bajada y vio irse a su hermana

Sabia que todo esto estaba muy mal, si el llegaba a este lugar toda su familia estaría en problemas. Maldito fuera el idiota ese, maldita fuera su estupidez al aceptar ese trato que realizo hace años. Y maldito fuera el futbol, porque si el nunca hubiera existido en estos momentos de seguro ella hubiera podido vivir una vida normal, e incluso su hermana estaría viva en estos momentos. Apretó los puños enojada ante ese pensamiento, negó con la cabeza y bajo con rapidez las escaleras antes de que saliera de la casa, necesitaba estar sola por un rato. Llego hasta las calles de la ciudad cuando vio como cerca de hay se escuchaban unos gritos, luego pelotazos. Alguien jugaba futbol, que grande puede ser el mundo, pensó de mala manera antes de que se acercara para ver la razón de tanto ruido. Y como lo adivino, cerca de ahí estaban jugando al futbol unos jóvenes, las que gritaban eran unas chicas, no eran fans obviamente pero debían de ser las gerentes o algo así. Un chico de cabello pelicrema pateo el balón antes de que dijera su técnica pero hubo un cruce con la técnica de otro jugador y el balón termino yendo en su dirección. Las chicas miraron horrorizadas en su dirección, ella aqueo una ceja, movió la pierna antes de que parara el tiro fácilmente. Escucho unos murmullos de sorpresa, los ignoro después de todo le venia igual lo que pensaran todos. Un pelimarrón que al parecer era el portero se acerco emocionado a ella, la joven solo le miro sin entender.

- ¿Juegas futbol? – pregunto el pelimarrón con ojos brillantes a lo que el resto de los jóvenes solo se cayeron para atrás, una peliverde le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza mientras un chico de rastas solo negaba con la cabeza – ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico sin entender

- Perdónelo, esta obsesionado con el futbol – dijo la chica a manera de disculpa a lo que ella miro divertida aquella escena – además disculpe por casi darle hace unos momentos

- No hay problema alguno – contesto la joven a lo que el pelimarrón ignoro a los demás antes de que se acercara mientras cargaba su balón de futbol

- Soy Mamoru Endo, ¿Quieres jugar al futbol? – pregunto el emocionado a lo que ella solo suspiro fastidiada, no le gustaba jugar a ese estúpido deporte y mucho menos le agradaban los futbolistas – ¿Te nos unes?

- No gracias – dijo la joven fastidiada a lo que el pelimarrón se sorprendió por el cambio en su tono de voz, ya que se había vuelto mas frio – no le encuentro sentido a un juego tan estúpido e inútil

- ¡Hey! – exclamo ofendido un joven de cabello rosado, alto y de piel morena con unos ojos negros – ¡El futbol es lo mejor! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar mal de el?!

- No me creo nada, solo te digo que es un juego estúpido – dijo la chica con una mirada retadora, enfrentándose a el y probando que tan grande seria el reto – si pierdes el tiempo en cosas inútiles, estas desperdiciando tu vida

- Entonces si no te gusta el futbol – dijo un pelicrema de ojos castaños, el mismo que había fallado el tiro – haz el favor de irte de una buena vez

- Con gusto lo hare – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – pero pierden su tiempo en tonterías

Goenji observo con detenimiento a aquella chica, sus ojos plata mercuriosos le miraban con fijeza intentando intimidarlo, muy gracioso pero ella no conseguiría nada de nada, después de todo el era el que le iba a intimidar no ella. Su largo cabello negro caía como cascada sobre sus hombros llegándole hasta la cintura. Usaba unos simples jeans, una blusa de color rojo y unas convers rojas también. No iba a decir que no era hermosa, pero tenía una mala actitud y un orgullo demasiado grande. La joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de todos. Mejor de esa manera, el amaba el futbol no tanto como Endo pero le fascinaba y que dijeran que el juego era estúpido, se sentía como si le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón. Miro a los demás, tampoco estaban nada contentos con aquella actitud que tenia la joven, miraron a Endo quien solo sonrió antes de que saltara con el balón en mano.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! – grito el pelimarrón a lo que todos se sorprendieron mientras la pelinegra se volteaba mirándolo curiosa – ¡Dínoslo!

- Me llamo Hikari – dijo ella siguiendo con su camino, mientras Endo sonreía y todos suspiraban sabiendo como era el capitán, ya de antemano sabían lo que diría ahora

- ¡PUES HIKARI! ¡VERAZ QUE AMARAS EL FUTBOL! – grito emocionado el chico a lo que ella soltó un bufido antes de que siguiera su camino ignorando todo lo que le decían – verán que ella en algún momento cambiara de opinión jeje

- Hay Endo – dijo kazemaru negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras las gerentes se reían y otros negaban divertidos

- Es una grosera - dijo Natsumi fastidiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos enojada

- Pues yo opino que es una engreída, espero nunca mas verle la cara otra vez en mi vida – dijo Someoka cruzándose de brazos a lo que goenji solo le miro estando de acuerdo después de todo su amigo tenia razón, aquella chica era demasiado grosera o mejor dicho no sabia respetar los gustos de los demás

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – susurro el pelicrema a lo que Endo rio regresando a la portería con su balón – era demasiado fastidiosa

- Bueno, ¡Debemos seguir entrenando! ¡Mañana tenemos un partido que ganar! – exclamo el portero de lo mas feliz a lo que todos asintieron con sonrisa – ahora a entrenar

- ¡SI! – gritaron todos riendo mientras volvían a lo suyo

Hikari siguió caminando mientras recordaba lo que era jugar con el balón, hace años esa había sido su mas grande pasión. Patear el balón, correr, realizar técnicas y el gozo de ganar un partido. Pero todo eso había acabado cuando sus ilusiones fueron rotas, cuando se dio cuenta del daño que el futbol podía ocasionar. Es por eso que había hecho todo lo que hizo, para poder erradicar ese deporte que solo traía desgracias, y no solo a ella sino a muchos más que también pasaron por lo mismo. Sin pensar nada más siguió su camino, recordando por donde se había venido. Pero, por ese odio que tenia por el futbol tampoco debía de tener que haber hecho todo lo que hizo, no. Cometió un error cuando se metió en este lio, pero ella no volvería, ni de chiste lo haría.

* * *

Llego fastidiada al salón mientras el sensei seguía dictando sus clases, debía de tocar e indicar que era una nueva alumna y que ahora estaría en este año. Gran primero día de clases, pensó de mal humor cuando la puerta fue abierta, ella entro en silencio mientras el sensei seguía hablando a los alumnos, estos estaban mas concentrados mirándola con fijeza y detenimiento. Bueno también era su culpa por como iba vestida, ya que usaba la blusa de la escuela abotonada pero dejando un botón abierto, su falda la usaba hasta los muslos, y como rebeldía de su parte usaba su collar de ángel en lugar de usar el moño que le correspondía. A varios de los chicos les salieron ojos de corazón mientras a muchas chicas les salían auras oscuras por los celos. A la pelinegra le asilo una gota en la cabeza ante la actitud de sus compañeros de clase.

- Bueno, ella es su nueva compañera de clases, preséntate por favor – dijo el sensei a lo que ella suspiro derrotada

- Mi nombre es Hikari Daidouji, tengo 15 años y vengo de Italia, si no me molestan nadie saldrá herido, eso es todo lo que diré – dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos mientras a muchos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Bien, siéntate Daidouji – dijo el sensei a lo que ella asintió antes de que se sentara en uno de los pupitres vacios que estaba al lado de una chica que le fulmino con la mirada

Hikari miro a sus compañeros de tercero, varios varones le miraban embobados a lo que ella solo bufaba fastidiada, detestaba que le miraran mucho y mas estas personas que solo veían de mas. El maestro hablaba de algo relacionado con la historia de Japón, pero ella ya se sabía el tema. Movió su lápiz dibujando una estrella y al lado una luna, no eran grandes dibujos pero al menos le ayudaban a no aburrirse. Sonó la campana del receso a lo que ella salió sin decir nada mientras los demás alumnos corrían como locos por los pasillos, que desesperados pensó ella con una gota en la cabeza. Cuando sintió varias miradas en su espalda, se dio la vuelta topándose con la mirada de varios chicos que tenían ojos de corazón. Ahí no, pensó retrocediendo con una sonrisa nerviosa, todo menos lo que iba a venir. Uno de los chicos se acerco a ella antes de que la viera bien, sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrojadas mientras Hikari estaba que rezaba porque no pasara lo que ella estaba pensando.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿tienes novio? ¿Qué clase de chico es el que prefieres? ¿tu película favorita? ¿tu flor favorita? – todos preguntaban sin dejarle tiempo a que siquiera pudiera responder, ¿Cómo se esperan a que conteste si ni siquiera me dejan hablar?, pensó fastidiada la chica

- ¡Joder! ¡cállense de una buena vez! – grito ella enojada, a lo que se armo un profundo silencio mientras los chicos le veían sorprendidos – no me interesa ninguno de ustedes así que déjenme en paz de una buena vez

- Oh – solo susurraron aquellos chicos antes de que sus ojos brillaran mas, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas mientras sus corazones latían alocados – es una chica mala

- ¿eh? – dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la cabeza antes de que negara con la cabeza – no soy una chica mala, solo he dicho que no me interesan y que jamás me interesaran

- No puede ser – dijo horrorizado uno de lo chicos – ¿es que acaso eres del otro lado?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos horrorizados mientras Hikari tenia una cara de no me jodas

- ¡NO SOY LESBIANA GRANDISIMOS IDIOTAS! ¡SOLO DEJENME EN PAZ! – cuando grito esto ultimo salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras los admiradores la perseguían como locos – ¡QUE SE ALEJEN!

- ¡Hikari-chan! – cantaban todos con ojos de corazón

Ella corrió más hasta que volteo en un pasillo y se escondió detrás de las escaleras, los admiradores pasaron de largo mientras ella suspiro aliviada. Siguió su camino cuando se choco contra alguien, gruño enojándose antes de que fulminara con la mirada al idiota que no se fijo. Gruño al aire cuando vio que esa persona era aquel pelicrema de ojos castaños que había estado jugando futbol ayer en la tarde. Mucha suerte que ella tenia ese día, pensó la joven mientras el ojicastaño arqueaba una ceja en su dirección. Se encogió de hombros y paso a un lado de el, no tenia tiempo para tonterías y mucho menos en estos momentos. Entonces vio como un chico de cabello rosado, mejor dicho el mismo que le reclamo por lo del futbol, hablaba con el de cabello parado acerca de un partido que tendría lugar en unos diez minutos más o menos.

- Endo ya esta listo y nos llama para que planeemos la estrategia – dijo el pelirosa a lo que el ojicastaño asintió – jugaremos contra un nuevo equipo, aunque no me se el nombre

- Es algo raro, creo que se llama Cursed Soul – dijo el pelicrema intentando recordar el nombre a lo que Hikari se paralizo al reconocer aquel equipo

- Pues de todas maneras ganaremos – dijo de lo mas confiado el pelirosa a lo que ella se rio mentalmente, mejor dicho perderían de la peor manera posible

- Así que están aquí, mierda – susurro Hikari alejándose de todos, en definitiva iría a ver el partido hoy día para ver que tan fuertes eran este equipo llamado Raimon y cuanta posibilidad tenia con los poderosos jugadores de ¨The Hell¨– solo irán a humillarse y conociendo a hades, estarán acabados

* * *

Los jugadores del Raimon estaban reunidos mientras hablaban de sus estrategias cuando vieron como todos los espectadores estaban en las gradas mirándolos emocionados. Endo sonrió a todos con la emoción y ansias de conocer a sus rivales. No sabían contra que equipo jugarían, bueno sabían el nombre pero el no lo recordaba ya que era algo complicado de describir. Miro a las gradas otra vez cuando se sorprendió al ver quienes estaban ahí, sonrió antes de ir corriendo bastante feliz al ver a Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, suzuno, Reina, Osamu y afuro además de que también estaban Fubuki y Atsuya. Los demás miembros del equipo sonrieron antes de que fueran corriendo en dirección a los espectadores, dándose cuenta de que también estaban genda, kido, sakuma y fudo. Bien, al parecer todos habían venido a ver el partido de hoy día. Hitomiko estaba sentada a un lado mientras hablaba con Kudou kantoku.

- ¡Vinieron! – exclamo feliz Endo a lo que todos rieron mientras Kudou kantoku y Hitomiko sonreían

- No nos perderíamos un partido del Raimon – dijo Hiroto feliz a lo que kido asintió

- Ne kido, se te extraña por aquí – dijo burlón goenji a lo que el de rastas rio

- Oh vamos, Endo es un buen capitán por si solo y sin ayuda – dijo kido a lo que muchos hicieron una mueca al igual que kido

- Salvo que es un explotador, nos hace entrenar día y noche, algún día nos matara – dijo de mala gana kazemaru a lo que todos los jugadores asintieron – aunque bueno, goenji lo para con varios balonazos

- Que no merezco, eso es cruel – dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas a lo que el pelicrema bufo – no me quieren

- Te queremos, solo que a veces eres insoportable – dijo Someoka a lo que el capitán se fue a su esquinita depresiva mientras hacia circulitos en el suelo con su dedo – ¿dije algo malo? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza el pelirosa

- Vamos Endo, no lo dice enserio – trato de animarlo fubuki mientras el capitán tenia lagrimitas en los ojos – ¿o miento Atsuya?

- A mi no me metas, porque si digo algo será peor para el – dijo Atsuya a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Sabia que eran raros de profesión – dijo fudo cruzándose de brazos a lo que sakuma y genda suspiraron mientras kido reía nervioso

- Estos niños y su adolescencia – dijo Kudou negando con la cabeza mientras a Hitomiko le salía una gota en la cabeza

- Así que este es el Raimon – dijo una voz masculina que paralizo a todos

Todos miraron como frente a ellos estaba un pelinaranja desordenada, sus ojos color rosa claro estaban algo opacos y mirando con burla al Raimon. Vestía unos pantalones de deporte color negro, la camiseta era blanca con detalles negros. El debía de ser uno de los miembros del equipo contra el que jugarían. El chico pateo el balón mandándolo contra Endo y derribándolo al suelo. Aki fue corriendo a ayudar a pararse al portero mientras el resto de los jugadores fulminaban con la mirada al agresor. Este solo rio con arrogancia antes de que cogiera el balón y mirara a cada uno de los chicos, deteniéndose a estudiar cada rasgo de los jóvenes. Goenji solo le devolvió la mirada retándolo a que volviera a hacer lo mismo. Fubuki le pregunto a Endo como estaba, este solo sonrió levantando el pulgar y diciendo un estoy bien. Los espectadores veían sorprendidos desde las gradas todo lo que ocurría, y en el fondo, casi en el ultimo escalón estaba Hikari mirando todo, y diciéndose que hades era demasiado violento.

- No son como me los imagine – dijo el pelinaranja burlón – creí al menos que se verían mas amenazantes, pero por lo que veo son patéticos

- En primera tío – dijo fudo enojado – no deberías de ser tan violento y dar balonazos así como así

- Claro, ese es el puesto de goenji y se lo estas quitando – dijo tsunami a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Hombre, como que no ayudas mucho – dijo afuro con una gota en la cabeza a lo que kogure rio bajito

- Me vine y me va lo que piensen – dijo el pelinaranja burlón – he venido para derrotar a este equipo tan débil al que llaman Raimon ¿Son ustedes? Disculpen, soy tonto es obvio que son esos grandes personajes que no llegan ni a la cuarta parte de mi equipo

- Ya para a tu discursito – dijo enojado Someoka a lo que goenji le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmarlo

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Aki a lo que el ojirosa sonrió de oreja a oreja fríamente

- Me llaman Hades, y soy el capitán de Cursed Soul – dijo el chico sonriendo – así que terminemos con esto y empecemos con el partido que perderán

- ¡NO PERDERAN! – exclamaron enojados Nagumo y Atsuya por la actitud arrogante del chico, muchos les miraron arqueando una ceja ya que ambos eran iguales a ese chico

- Bueno, tengan sus patéticas esperanzas – dijo dándose vuelta hades dejando a un enojado Raimon y a un Endo tratando de calmar a todos

- Ese chico se ve muy confiado – susurro Hitomiko mientras observaba con fijeza al equipo Cursed que acaba de llegar

- No cambiaras nunca Hades – dijo negando con la cabeza Hikari antes de que observara el calentamiento del Raimon

El equipo Cursed Soul estaba conformado por ocho varones y tres mujeres que se veían bastante fuertes. Hades hablaba con sus compañeros mientras observaba de vez en cuando al Raimon, quienes solo refunfuñaban por lo engreído que era el capitán. El pelinaranja sonrió con maldad, no seria tan difícil eliminarlos, es mas seria tan fácil como quitarle el dulce a un bebe. Lo único que deberían de hacer seria derrotarlos y de paso darles una buena humillación, eso seria suficiente para que el club de futbol del Raimon se terminara por una vez por todas. Aunque se preguntaba si la ex capitana de Fallen estaría por allí, por lo que el señor le había dicho se suponía que Naamah estaría alrededor de ciudad inazuma pero no la encontraban. Negó con la cabeza, tenía algo más importante que hacer y eso era ganar este partido. Con un movimiento de su mano llamo a Ares quien solo se acerco a el curioso y a la vez enojado por interrumpir su calentamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa Hades? – pregunto ares quien era un peliazul de ojos del mismo color, alto y bastante atractivo, el capitán bufo

- Acuérdate que debes de meter varios goles y aplastar a ese portero llamado Endo – le dijo el ojirosa a lo que un brillo malvado surgió en los ojos del chico

- Eso me gusta bastante amigo – dijo el peliazul mientras sonreía complacido – se ve que al final me das algo interesante para hacer

- Solo haz que ganemos, tu y Erebo deben de ganar – dijo el capitán antes de que se diera vuelta cuando anunciaban el inicio del partido

_- Muy buenas tardes a todos, hoy tendremos el partido del Raimon contra el equipo Cursed Soul, del instituto Hell – _dijo el comentarista sorprendido mientras veía a los contrincantes

- ¿Hell? – pregunto Hitomiko a lo que Kudou kantoku frunció el ceño curioso – el instituto es ¿infierno?

- Raro nombre – dijo suzuno a lo que todos asintieron

_- Que de comienzo el partido_ – dijo el comentarista mientras los jugadores del Raimon fulminaban con la mirada a los del Cursed, Endo solo sonrió dándole la mano a hades quien bufo fastidiado apretándosela para luego soltarla con aires de grandeza

Todos se posicionaron en sus puestos, sonó el silbato y de inmediato hades tomo el balón corriendo con una rapidez increíble entre los jugadores del Raimon. Kazemaru solo abrió la boca de par en par, era demasiado rápido, tal vez mas que el. El chico solo movían el balón con burla, indicando que el era mucho mejor que todos.

**- No lo harás – dijo kazemaru corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras alcanzaba a hades quien solo sonrió de lado, el peliazul miro extrañado aquella acción pero negó con su cabeza – remolino ryuujin – dijo mientras un viento sale a su alrededor listo para usar su técnica cuando un rubio de ojos azules llego a su lado antes de que se diera cuenta **

**- Barrera del terror – dijo el rubio a lo que kazemaru se paralizo cuando vio todo negro, asustado de lo que pasaba noto como todo a su alrededor era oscuro y solitario, grito horrorizado cuando algo lo presionaba como si hubieran barreras de cristal **

- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo tsunami horrorizado al ver como kazemaru solo estaba paralizado y no se movía

- Al parecer Deimos mejoro – susurro Hikari viendo al rubio de ojos azules antes de que cambiara la vista al rubio de ojos turquesa que sonreía burlón – y supongo que su hermano Fobos debe haberle ayudado

- Tómala Ares – dijo el pelinaranja dándole un pase al peliazul quien solo esquivo a sus oponentes sin prisas

**- Barrida audaz – dijo Max corriendo con rapidez y apunto de robar el balón a ares cuando este rio y lanzo el balón al aire antes de que saltara**

**- Guadaña creciente – dijo el peliazul mientras una luna creciente se formaba en su espalda y el patera el balón, este fue en dirección a la portería con energías mientras tomaba la forma de la cuchilla de la guadaña brillando de un color azul **

**- Mano di... – no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque el balón ya había entrado al arco – ¿Qué? **

_- Increíble, el primer gol de Cursed Soul y recién han pasado seis minutos desde el comienzo, al parecer el Raimon no lo tendrá fácil _– dijo el comentarista

- Endo fallo – dijo sorprendido Hiroto mientras kido se enderezaba en su asiento observando con mas detenimiento el juego

- Calma chicos – dijo el portero sonriendo pero el equipo igual estaba tenso ante el rápido gol de los contrincantes

- Mejora esos tiros Ares – dijo hades a lo que el nombrado bufo en una mueca

El balón era llevado por Someoka, este le dio un pase a goenji quien se dirigió a la otra portería mientras el resto del equipo intentaba protegerlo. Una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja se metía con facilidad entre todos, Hikari la reconoció como Eris, y a su lado iba nada mas ni nada menos que Enio. Esta ultima era pelimorada con ojos verdes, y las dos de tres jugadoras femeninas del equipo. Que se cuiden de Eris, pensó la pelinegra mientras miraba con fijeza a la mediocampista, ella era conocida por usar sus artimañas. Aunque no le debería importar pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no había sido un error dejar que el Raimon se enfrentara a ellos, les iban a dar una buena paliza.

**- Hechizo del crepúsculo – dijo al joven mientras tronaba sus dedos, goenji miro a Eris antes de que se detuviera y sus ojos se opacaran mientras una voz le susurraba que fuera en dirección a ella, sin dar tiempo a mas dio el balón a la pelirroja mientras esta reía y le daba un pase a Enio – todo tuyo Enio **

**- Luz de la luna – dijo la pelimorada cuando vio que todos los defensas del Raimon se venían a ella, los jóvenes vieron una luna sobre el cielo, su luz les bañaba y estos la miraban embobados y dejando el camino libre a Enio quien solo paso con el balón antes de que se lo lanzara a un pelinegro de ojos naranjas que tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla – tómala Erebo **

**- Explosión oscura – dijo el pelinegro cuando recibió el balón, lo lanzo al aire antes de que saltara y chuteara el balón que tomo un color morado y cuando fue lanzado exploto en un brillo cegador color negro que oscurecía todo el campo, Endo sin poder ver solo dejo ingresar el balón **

_- Otro gol para el equipo Cursed Soul, es definitivo es un contrincante demasiado fuerte _– dijo el comentarista mientras todos veían el partido

- Esto es imposible – dijo Midorikawa sorprendido

- Van dos goles en quince minutos, son demasiado rápidos – dijo sakuma mientras genda observaba al portero del equipo retador, este era alto y con músculos notables, su cabello era rizado de un color dorado mientras sus ojos un color grisáceo – ¿Qué opinas genda?

- Falta ver que tan bueno es el portero – dijo el ojiazul a lo que todos asintieron mientras kido analizaba todo

- Están en una grave desventaja – dijo el de rastas cuando handa llevaba el balón – estos oponentes no son nada débiles y por lo que veo serán demasiado difíciles de vencer

- ¡vamos handa! – grito Endo animando a su amigo cuando una pelinegra de ojos morados paso al lado del chico

**- Noche sangrienta – susurro ella cuando handa se detuvo mientras todo se oscurecía y se encontraba el solo en una casa, bajo la cabeza encontrándose con un charco de sangre y en el estaba saliendo un demonio, soltó un grito alejándose del balón a lo que un erebo obtuvo el balón y se lo paso a Ares **

**- Tornado nocturno – dijo el chico antes de que saltara y dándose un giro en el aire con el balón, lo pateara con la punta de su pie izquierdo y este al instante fue envuelto en varias sombras que luego formaron un enorme tornado negro que entro en la portería mientras Endo comenzaba a preocuparse al perder el tercer gol **

_- Y aquí va el tercer gol se ve que ya hay un ganador _– dijo el hombre mientras Someoka apretaba los puños

- No lo harán – dijo goenji cuando el y kazemaru asintieron

- Veremos que harán – dijo burlón hades mientras veía correr a ambos chicos quienes tomaron el balón

**- Veleta de fuego – exclamaron ambos antes de que kazemaru golpeara el balo, luego lo hace goenji y ambos saltan para volver a chutearlo formando un ave de fuego que va hacia la portería**

- Es Morfeo – dijo Hikari viendo al portero de Cursed Soul – no tienen oportunidad

**- Puño onírico – dijo el portero antes de que se adelantara hasta que el balón y llego y el joven lo impacto con su puño que brillaba de un color rojo, al instante el balón reboto en la cancha mientras los del equipo contrario creían que habían anotado sonrieron y se adelantaron cuando Endo grito un: ¡No!**

**- Estúpidos – susurro erebo antes de que atrapara el balón y usara su explosión oscura otra vez y marcara el cuarto gol **

_- Esto es increíble, cuatro goles en treinta minutos, esto es bastante rápido, me pregunto si el Raimon podrá alcanzarlos o esto se acaba aquí _– dijo el comentarista a lo que muchos gruñeron antes de que continuaran concentrándose

- Pásamela a mi – exclamo handa mientras Someoka asentía cuando el chico iba a recibir el balón, ares se escabullo con rapidez y de un rápido movimiento robo el balón

**- Guadaña creciente – dijo ares haciendo su técnica cuando handa se metió e intento parar la técnica con su pierna cuando esta no soporto mas y loe empujo haciéndolo caer aterrizando mal y ocasionando una torcedura**

- Mierda – dijo tsunami antes de que todos se lanzaran a ver al chico herido mientras Ares suspiraba burlón

- Idiota, nadie puede parar mis tiros y menos alguien tan bajo como el – dijo el peliazul mientras las gerentes revisaban el tobillo del chico junto a los demás

- Esta torcido – declaro Hitomiko a lo que todos se paralizaron – no podrá seguir jugando

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos horrorizados mientras Endo veía a megane suplicándole con los ojos a lo que este le miro nervioso antes de que se escondiera detrás de Kageyama

- Necesitamos un reemplazo – dijo tsunami a lo que Hiroto y kido gruñeron frustrados al igual que los gemelos, las reglas de este partido decían que no podían jugar a menos que fueran del Raimon pero ellos ya no eran de esa escuela

- Discúlpenme – dijo handa triste a lo que Endo negó con la cabeza

- Ya veraz que todo saldrá bien – dijo el pelimarrón

Hikari veía todo desde arriba, el equipo se había quedado sin jugador y justo en el peor de los momentos. Cursed Soul era un equipo rudo y eso que era de rango inferior, recibió un mensaje en su celular. Miro el número antes de ver que era Tsubasa, le indicaba que habían ascendido a Eisheth al puesto de capitana, y que la misión de Cursed era humillar a los del Raimon hasta tal punto que ninguno volviera a jugar futbol. Joder, pensó ella guardando el celular. Debía de hacer algo para impedir que hades ganara y de paso que no la reconocieran pero dudaba que no lo hicieran. No le quedaba de otra, solo había una solución y esta era que tenía que jugar al futbol. Tsubasa le había dicho que no era tan malo disfrutar del juego, Hikari lo sabía pero aun le dolía haber sido manipulada tanto tiempo y haber sido obligada a jugar algo que odiaba es más que despreciaba. Suspirando rendida comenzó a bajar los escalones acercándose a donde estaban todos los jugadores, de paso ya habían llegado los miembros del otro equipo y comenzaron a molestar a los del Raimon.

- Si no encuentran otro jugador pierden el partido aunque es mejor de esta forma después de todo no se humillaran mas – dijo con burla erebo a lo que los del Raimon apretaban los puños

- Yo puedo jugar – se ofreció Atsuya pero hades chasqueo la lengua divertido

- No eres parte de la secundaria Raimon así que no puedes – decreto el chico burlón a lo que Hitomiko asintió de mala gana junto a Kudou kantoku

- Lo sentimos chicos pero no hay mas jugadores, eso significan que ellos ganan – dijo el entrenador mientras Endo le miraba horrorizado junto a los demás

- Esto llego a su fin, ya que no tienen otr…– iba a decir hades pero se escucho un yo lo hare – ¿Qué?

- Yo jugare con ellos – dijo Hikari apareciendo y sorprendiendo a todos – les ayudare a vencerlos, por algo he venido aquí

- Es ella – dijo goenji viendo sorprendido a la chica mientras nadie decía nada y la pelinegra miraba burlona a hades

- Declaraste tu final dios del inframundo – susurro ella tan bajo que solo le escucho hades – prepárate para saber lo que es perder

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capi, ahora les dejo las preguntas:**

**¿Hikari ayudara en el partido? ¿Ganaran?**

**¿Hades reconocerá a Hikari? **

**¿Los admiradores dejaran en paz a Hikari? ¿El equipo Cursed Soul es agresivo?**

**¿Endo solo piensa en futbol?**

**¿Me dan un chocolate? **

**Ahora les diré los nombres del equipo Cursed Soul:**

**Hades (mediocampista), ares (delantero), Enio (mediocampista), Eris (mediocampista), Fobos (defensa), Nyx (mediocampista), Erebo (delantero), Tanatos (defensa), Deimos (defensa), Morfeo (portero) ,Hipnos (defensa)**

**Ahora si me despido, algunos oc salen en el siguiente capi y por fa ténganme paciencia , si mas byeeeeee**


	4. Cápitulo 2

**Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capi de este nuevo fic, espero que les guste y si el tiempo se me diera subiré el capi 3 mañana en la noche, ahora debo decir que no se si me quedo bien y qe pronto saldrán los oc solo que me deben tener paciencia ahora dsifruten del capi de hoy día, pero antes dire que me concentrare mas en este fic, y en otro que buscare oc, lo que pasa es que en los demás las ideas se me han muerto, y sumado a que estare ocupada, congelare todos los fics hasta que me lleguen las ideas, claro menos este y el de Pasión de sangre y amor de sangre, donde me vienen ideas. Y también el nuevo donde ya estoy haciendo la ficha de datos, ahora si disfruten del fic:**

* * *

**Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?**

_(Aparecen los del Raimon jugando un partido cuando una balón es lanzando paralizando a todos)_

**Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?**

_(Hades sonríe junto a su equipo mientras el Raimon le mira esperando el inicio del partido)_

**Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba**

_(Hikari observa desde las gradas todo antes de que se de la vuelta y piense en Tsubasa)_

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo**

_(En un escenario negro aparecen Dhampir, Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth observando el partido)_

**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

_(Tsubasa mira su celular mientras lo aprieta y mira el cielo antes de que miles de pétalos de rosas se lleven la imagen)_

**Kurayami no naka ni**  
**Futari de tadayoi nagara**

_(El Raimon va perdiendo cuando Hikari llega y sonríe antes de que Endo levante el pulgar metiéndola al juego)_

**Mujaki na kotori no you ni**  
**Tsubasa no yosete ita**

_(Hikari realiza su White Swam anotando el gol mientras hades le mira con fijeza y todo desaparezca)_

**Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa**

_(Los cuatro capitanes de rango superior miran a una silla donde se esconde su líder)_

**Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite**

_(Una luz ilumina a todos antes de que los cuatro capitanes desaparezcan dejando una ola de plumas y se vea una Hikari mirando el cielo)_

**Dakishimeru...zutto**

**Cápitulo 2**

Nadie hablaba ya que solo miraban a Hikari sorprendidos, en especial goenji y los demás miembros salvo Endo que estaba sonriendo con ojos brillantes. Hades miro con fijeza a aquella chica, después de todo le parecía bastante familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes pero: ¿En donde? Sus ojos plata mercuriosos destilaban enojo y a la vez fastidio, eso molesto al pelinaranja. ¿Quién rayos era ella? no tenia el derecho de verlo así, después de todo el era un ser superior, gracias a los experimentos que le realizaron el se había vuelto un gran jugador aunque claro estaba que le faltaba algo aun para igualar a los capitanes de rango superiores, pero al menos pronto los pasaría. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras la pelinegra solo suspiraba divertida, debió suponer que el haría eso. Hades era bastante predecible, y como lo veía ahora estaba bastante confiado en que ganaría, pero para superarla debía de ser mucho mejor de lo que era ahora. Después de todo ella era la ex capitana de fallen angel, y jamás nadie le había vencido en la cancha luego de lo bien que entreno por unos cuatro años. Se acerco hasta milímetro del rostro de hades mientras este le retaba con la mirada.

- Te crees demasiado ¿No? – pregunto ella a lo que el rio arrogantemente – se que puedo ganarte en estos momentos y dejarte humillado frente a todos

- ¡Ja! Hazme el favor de no meterte en esto, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a jugar con tus muñecas? – dijo el divertido a lo que todo el equipo Cursed se rio malvadamente ante la puya de hades

- ¡Hey! – se quejo tsunami pero Hikari le puso una mano diciendo que no se metiera en esto a lo que el pelirosa se quedo callado

- No me la creo – dijo ella burlona mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de hades y jugaba con el, el pelinaranja solo miraba la acción sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la cercanía de ella – ¿Miedo a que una chica trapee el piso contigo?

- ¡No te tengo miedo! – exclamo el airado a lo que ella rio soltando su cabello antes de que negara con la cabeza – es mas si quieres jugar adelante hazlo, pero mas te vale no llorar cuando pierdas

- Si el que pierdes no eres tu – canturreo ella a lo que el pelinaranja solo bufo volteándose en un berrinche infantil mientras se alejaba con su equipo, la pelinegra se volteo mientras el Raimon seguía sorprendido – bien, ¿No hay algún uniforme?

- ¿Enserio jugaras? – pregunto sorprendido kazemaru a lo que Hikari asintió mientras Endo saltaba emocionado

- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora si ganaremos! – dijo el de lo mas sonriente cuando Someoka gruño enojado y mirando con reto a la pelinegra

- Dijiste que odiabas el futbol y que era un deporte estúpido – dijo el pelirosa mientras kido junto a los demás que recién veían por primera vez a la chica se sorprendieron

- Lo detesto pero nunca dije que no supiera jugarlo – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – ahora denme el uniforme para irme a cambiar

- No hay tiempo para que te vayas a cambiar – dijo el entrenador Kudou serio – estamos al tiempo y solo nos dan cinco minutos mas, tardaras demasiado en ir y venir

- Bien, entonces me cambio aquí – dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros antes de que comenzara a desabotonarse la blusa sonrojando a todos los chicos mientras las chicas chillaban horrorizados

- ¡ESPERA! – grito asustada Hitomiko tomándola de la mano mientras sujetaba el uniforme que le dio Aki con la otra – las chicas te cubrirán pero no te desvistas que hay chicos mirando

- Ups se me olvido – dijo Hikari con una sonrisa burlona antes de que mirara los rostros rojos de los chicos que superaban al cabello de Hiroto, todos salvo Endo que seguía saltando de alegría

- Mi inocencia se marcho – dijo llorando a cascaditas Midorikawa mientras al resto les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Pues por mi que se cambian aquí sin problema alguno – dijo fudo moviendo la mano en animo a lo que Nagumo asintió junto a Atsuya, salvo que kido, suzuno y fubuki les dieron un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno – ¡AUCH! – se quejaron adoloridos

- Pervertidos – dijeron ellos fastidiados mientras a los tres chicos les salían chinchones en las cabezas mientras se quejaban

- Chica estúpida – susurro goenji sonrojado ante el exhibicionismo que iba a hacer la pelinegra

Las gerentes junto a con Reina y Hitomiko hicieron un circulo, metiendo al centro a Hikari mientras la cubrían. Las pelinegra comenzó a desabrochar su blusa antes de que se quietara la falda, las medias y los zapatos. La ex entrenadora le paso el uniforme junto a unas zapatillas, ¿De donde las saco?, pensó con una gota en la cabeza y aun mas ¿Cómo supo su talla? Al diablo con eso Hikari, se dijo antes de que terminara de ponerse el short y luego la camiseta. Termino con las zapatillas y confirmo que estaba lista a lo que las chicas se alejaron mientras ella se levantaba arreglando la camiseta que era un poco ancha, miro a los demás quienes esperaban. Oh claro, olvido decirles el dorsal que juagaba. Sintió la fija mirada del pelicrema, solo le sonrió arrogantemente, ella no tenia muy buena paciencia y en estos momentos no quería discutir con nadie y mucho menos con el. Tomo un listón blanco de su maleta y si amarro el cabello en una cola alta dejando su flequillo hacia la derecha.

- Soy defensa o delantera, me adapto a esos puestos aunque también puedo ser mediocampista – dijo Hikari a lo que Kudou kantoku asintió

- Bien, la estrategia será…– iba a decir kido pero Hikari le hizo una seña con la mano para que parara

- Mira, yo no juego al futbol por querer así que hagamos esto lo mas sencillo posible para todos, hare que no nos roben el balón y de paso meteré unos cuantos goles, no se metan en mi camino y nadie saldrá lastimado ¿Entendido? – pregunto la pelinegra a lo que Someoka pateo el suelo enojado

- Disculpa pero si lo recuerdas no estas sola, además de que ni siquiera sabemos si eres buena en esto, tal vez ni siquiera puedas meter un gol – dijo el pelirosa con fastidio a lo que la ojigris le miro fijamente antes de que se cruzara de brazos

- Te demostrare **attaccante quarta (1) **que soy mucho mejor que tu – dijo ella antes de que pasara de lado del pelirosa

- ¿Attacan…que? – pregunto Nagumo sin entender lo que había dicho la chica – ¿eso es japonés?

- ¿El japonés es tu idioma y ni siquiera sabes que esas dos palabras eran de otro idioma? – pregunto genda con una gota en la cabeza

- Es idiota de profesión – dijo Suzuno a lo que Nagumo le fulmino con la mirada mientras todos se volvían a sentar en las gradas y el equipo se iba a empezar el partido

_- Al parecer Raimon ya tiene a su reemplazo para shinichi handa _– dijo el comentarista mirando a la pelinegra – _y es la nueva alumna _

- Esperemos que tu supuesto modo de jugar no nos arruine – dijo goenji serio a la ojigris quien solo bufo fastidiada

- Veraz que soy buena en esto, ahora no me hables y concéntrate en el balón – dijo ella antes de que le diera la espalda mientras se ubicaba en su lugar dejando a un airado goenji

- Mujer estúpida – susurro el antes de que mirara a sus oponentes, no iba ni la mitad del primer tiempo y ya iban cuatro a cero

Hikari miro a hades, este solo le devolvió la mirada antes de que el silbato sonara reanudando el partido. La chica corrió con elegancia mientras esquivaba a todos los que se metían en su camino. El balón era llevado por Enio, pero cuando esta se dio cuenta la pelinegra ya le había robado el balón con rápidos movimientos que superaban a los de hades. Hikari llevo en balón mientras pasaba a todos los jugadores, no prestaba atención ni a su equipo ya que este estaba paralizado y sorprendido por sus movimientos. Ella rodo los ojos, se suponía que debían de cubrirla no de perder el tiempo ahora.

**- Al diablo con ellos – susurro Hikari mientras corría cuando termino a unos metros de la portería donde le bloqueaba Ares –no lo harás Ares querido– dijo ella antes de que en el cielo se oscureciera mientras resuenan truenos cuando se abre un circulo luminoso blanco que cambiaba de colores en el cielo que rodea a Hikari mientras esta lanza el balón al aire antes de que lo chutee y la luz sea absorbida por este – Divine Grace – dijo cayendo al suelo con gracia antes de que el balón se dirigiera directo a la portería como un rayo de colores **

**- Puño onírico – dijo Morfeo golpeando el palo con su puño envuelto en aura roja cuando lucho por resistir pero ya no puedo mas – diablos – susurro cuando su técnica se rompió dejando ingresar el balón a la red marcando el primer gol del Raimon **

_- ¡El primer gol del Raimon! ¡Esto es increíble, pero solo se movió la nueva jugadora! ¡Parece una bailarina en el campo!_ – dijo el comentarista emocionado

- Ha anotado – dijo kido sorprendido junto al resto en las gradas – y ni siquiera le fue difícil esquivar a todos ellos, es mas venció el puño onírico

- Es bastante ágil – dijo Hiroto sorprendido también – tal vez si tengan oportunidad ¿Qué opinas nee-chan?

Hitomiko no contesto ya que solo observaba a aquella joven, sabia que no era normal esto bueno no exactamente que supiera jugar al futbol. Mejor dicho, parecía como si ella ya conociera los puntos débiles del otro equipo, por algo los reto hace unos momentos pero ella había escuchado cuando le dijo al capitán de Cursed que este seria su final, le hablo como si ya conociera mucho de el. Algo estaba relacionado con ella y ese equipo, y ella lo descubriría por las buenas o por las malas. Mientras tanto Hikari solo veía divertida a Hades quien solo estaba quieto antes de que gruñera una maldición y le fulminara con la mirada haciéndole reír por su berrinche.

- Bueno a seguir con esto – dijo ella mientras veía como los demás perseguían a Goenji que tenia el balón es estos momentos – espero que ahora no le quiete el balón Eris o sino lo mato

**- Hechizo del crepúsculo – dijo Eris cuando goenji quedo hipnotizado otra vez y le dio un pase a la pelirroja mientras Hikari gruño frustrada **

**- Estúpido – susurro ella cuando se acerco mas a Eris con su velocidad – Angel Cradle – dijo la joven antes de que se detuviera y abriera la boca cantando una dulce nana mientras le salían dos enormes alas en la espalda y con estas centenares de plumas rodearan el campo, todos los defensas junto a Eris se quedaron quietos cerrando los ojos y relajándose en un mundo de paz, Hikari sonrió y rompió la técnica antes de que robara el balón y le diera un rápido pase a kazemaru – dámelo cerca de la portería **

**- Entendido – dijo kazemaru corriendo con el balón mientras los defensas seguían hipnotizados – deslice veloz – dijo el peliazul mientras superaba a Fobos quien solo se quedo sorprendido cuando kazemaru le paso el balón a Hikari quien fue cubierta por tsunami y Kageyama además de Someoka y kogure **

**- Sefirot Shot – dijo Hikari antes de que el balón se iluminara de blanco mientras nueves esferas de colores aparecieran frente a ella donde perdieron el brillo mostrando cristales de diferentes colores, ella chuteo el balón contra los cristales a lo que estos formaron un enrome tornado que se dirigió hacia el arco donde Morfeo no tuvo oportunidad **

_- Raimon vuelve a anotar y al parecer los jugadores ya reaccionaron, pero ¿Qué hay con los delanteros? – _dijo el comentarista a lo que Hikari bufo mientras goenji pasaba detrás de ella

- Solo por esta vez cooperare contigo – dijo el pelicrema a lo que ella sonrió de lado – no te conozco y las dos únicas veces que te vi no diste la mejor impresión que digamos

- Tampoco me agradas erizo – dijo ella a lo que el gruño fulminándole con la mirada – échale la culpa a tu cabello

- ¡Sigan así chicos! – dijo Endo animando a todos mientras admiraba las técnicas que realizaba la joven

- Es definitivo tal vez ella sea la salvación de este partido – dijo feliz Reina a lo que Osamu asintió mientras el resto seguía estudiando las técnicas que ella realizaba

- Aun me parece increíble que la veleta de fuego no haya podido entrar en vez estas técnicas individuales si lo hayan logrado – dijo curioso Hiroto a lo que sakuma se fijo en que kido no quitaba el ojo de la joven ya que la estaba estudiando al igual que Hitomiko

- ¿De donde sabe esas técnicas tan fuertes? – pregunto kido mientras el juego continuaba

* * *

_Italia (Venecia, 8.00 pm)_

La peliverde estudiaba cada rasgo para formar una nueva técnica pero no se le ocurrían ideas o más bien no tenia algunas en estos momentos. Identifico mejor cada movimiento que realizaba en Shadow Crimson y decidió mejorarlos, quería crear uno de regate y tenia la idea de cómo hacerlo. Tenia la intención de lograr aparentar que una serpiente se viera robando el balón cuando en realidad era ella haciendo una barrida. Pero para eso debía entrenarla, se levanto y salió callada de su habitación mientras nadie la veía, camino por el cuartel viendo los oscuros tonos rojos en las paredes. Paso los pasillos y llego al campo de futbol cuando vio a alguien entrenando, se fijo mejor notando que era Dhampir entrenando con una peliazul con reflejos plateados junto a un flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho, este era un color gris. Mara, pensó la peliverde mirando a la joven quien practicaba sus técnicas, suspiro antes de que se diera media vuelta alejándose de ellos. Debía de escapar ya que no quería entrenar con ellos en estos momentos, peor cuando el capitán y su hermana se lo tomaban bastante personal.

- Mejor no meterme con esos dos – dijo ella dándose vuelta cuando escucho una pequeña conversación

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto el a lo que mara asintió – lo que dices es grave Mara

- Lo se Dhampir pero estoy casi segura que Lamia ayudo a escapar a Naamah – dijo la peliazul a lo que Tsubasa se paralizo – yo misma vi cuando Lamia regreso a su habitación después de la huida

- Entonces habrá que vigilarla – dijo serio el chico cuando noto una mirada a lo lejos, se acerco hasta ahí con sigilo mientras su hermana le veía pero no encontró a nadie, así que frunció el ceño antes de que negara con la cabeza – sigamos entrenando

- Claro capitán – dijo la peliazul asintiendo

Tsubasa suspiro mientras veía a los hermanos seguir entrenando, agradecía que al menos fuera rápida a la hora de esconderse ahora solo debía regresar a su habitación. Sin decir más se escabullo yéndose a su cuarto cuando se choco en uno de los pasillos con alguien, noto que era nada más y nada menos que Lilith. Maldita suerte, pensó la chica mientras la capitana de Dark Demon le miraba fastidiada y enojada ante el tropiezo. No tenía muy buen genio, menos desde que el señor había ascendido a Eisheth a la capitanía. Y la razón era simple, entre los cuatro capitanes de los rangos superiores habían tenido una especie de sociedad, tal vez mejor dicho una liviana amistad ya que Lilith había conocido a Hikari, porque juntas fueron las primeras en llegar aquí. La pelivioleta le miro enojada antes de que se levantara y empezara a caminar.

- No tengo la culpa de que Naamah se haya largado – dijo Tsubasa mirando fastidiada a Lilith quien solo bufo

- Lo se, pero ha destruido la jerarquía de su equipo y todo se esta desmoronando además no creo que Eisheth tenga lo que se debe, dentro suyo aun hay amabilidad y eso es patético para nosotros – dijo la capitana antes de que siguiera su camino – espero que tu no tengas esas debilidades Lamia

- No las tengo – contesto la peliverde sabiendo muy bien que estaba mintiendo y que su teatro se caería dentro de poco – demonios

* * *

Hikari salto entre los defensas antes de que volviera a coger el balón entre sus piernas. Hades le siguió queriendo robarle el balón, el chico corrió mucho mas rápido mientras le estaba alcanzando pero ella le esquivo con facilidad antes de que le diera un pase a goenji. Este llevo el balón hasta el arco antes de que realizara su tornado de fuego, pero fue parado por Morfeo quien solo sonrió con maldad antes de enviar el balón directo a Ares, quien corrió en dirección al arco donde estaba Endo ya listo.

**- Angel Cradle – dijo Hikari entonando su técnica antes de que Ares se detuviera y el balón fuera robado por Someoka quien lo lanzo al aire mientras Hikari lo atrapaba y realizaba su gracia divina anotando el tercer gol cuando el tiempo acabo **

_- Raimon anota su tercer gol antes de que se terminara el primer tiempo, me pregunto si en el segundo lograra empatar o ganar –_ dijo el comentarista

Todos fueron a recibir las botellas de agua de parte de las gerentes mientras la pelinegra solo iba para coger de la caja una botella y comenzar a beber. Noto la fija mirada de todos a lo que arqueo una ceja curiosa mientras seguía bebiendo. Seguro le preguntarían de donde había aprendido a jugar el futbol, porque lo odiaba si era buena jugadora y muchas más cosas así que no estaba dispuesta a contestar, es mas ya se quería largar de esto. Pero no se iría hasta ver a Hades humillado en el suelo, no es que lo odiara pero tal vez de ese modo pudiera bajar el control mental que estaba sobre le pelinaranja. Cerro la botella y se fue a mirar al equipo Cursed Soul, estos solo bebían sus aguas antes de que le fulminaran con la mirada, ella sonrió con burla antes de que le guiñara un ojo a Hades, este se sonrojo con fuerza y se dio vuelta. Buen truco que aprendí de ti Alejandra o Lilith, pensó la pelinegra cuando sintió como alguien le daba un tirón del brazo llevándola con los demás. Cuando se dio cuenta era Endo mientras el resto del equipo le miraban impresionados aun.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica curiosa a lo que Haruna le miro sorprendida

- Dices un ¨que¨cuando haz logrado llevar el partido a un 4-3 – dijo sorprendida la peliazul antes de que sonriera – eres genial

- Y juegas genial al futbol – dijo reina a lo que kido le miraba serio

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos y las técnicas? – dijo el estratega a lo que ella trago saliva pensando en una mentira, pero ella no tenia porque mentir

- Eso es cosa mía, además solo debo ayudarles a trapear el piso con Hades y me largo – dijo la chica pasando de lado a lo que Hitomiko le miro seria

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre del capitán? – pregunto ella a lo que Hikari sonrió de lado con burla

- Digamos que es un conocido desconocido – dijo ella antes de que sonara el silbato indicando el segundo tiempo

- ¿Qué escondes? – se pregunto goenji cuando todos regresaron al campo

_- Se da inicio al segundo tiempo _– dijo el comentarista

Los del Raimon comenzaron a correr mientras el balón lo llevaba Nyx, esta esquivaba a todos mientras se movía con elegancia. Es una bailarina, se recordó Hikari antes de que sonriera de lado antes de que corriera mas hasta que hizo una barrida robando el balón y dejando sorprendida a la mediocampista. Mientras en las gradas estaba parada al fondo una pelinegra de cabello hasta media espalda y que además usaba unos lentes negros. Miraba con fijeza el partido mientras negaba con la cabeza ante los errores que cometía Hades, pero fijándose aun mas en la mediocampista que entro de reemplazo.

- ¿Podría ser Naamah? – se pregunto la joven aun sabiendo que la mujer a la que ella buscaba era ojiescarlata y además tenia reflejos rojos – tendré que estudiarla bien

Hades se interpuso antes que la mirara con fijeza, ya había notado el poder de la chica pero sabia muy que la había visto en algún lugar antes pero ¿Dónde? Se pregunto el ojirosa, la conocía pero de donde diablos. Además debía de contar que ella era buena jugadora, sabia cuando debía atacar y contrarrestar las trampas que usaban las chicas de su equipo, cuando vio una oportunidad para robar el balón, ya que la joven le dio el balón a kogure. El capitán de Cursed sonrió antes de que se detuviera mientras cerraba los ojos y susurraba unas palabras.

**- Campo del tártaro – dijo hades cuando el suelo tembló paralizando a todos menos Hikari que ya sabia de esta técnica, el suelo se abrió antes de que miles de calaveras salieran atrapando a los jugadores y entregando el balón al capitán de Cursed mientras surgían enormes llamas a su alrededor – adiós Raimon **

**- Si, como no – susurro ella antes de que surgiera dos enormes alas en su espalda, dio unas dos piruetas en su sitio antes de que de su cuerpo surgiera un enorme ave de color blanco y las alas desaparecieran formando un torbellino de plumas que dio impulso al ave – White Swam – el cisne brillo intensamente antes de que robara el balón entregándoselo a ella a lo que la pelinegra corrió hacia la otra portería antes de que anotara con sus sefirot shot mientras el publico gritaba emocionado y hades gruñía frustrado **

- Suficiente – dijo la pelinegra desde las gradas antes de que bajara los escalones y entrara en pleno campo de futbol paralizando a todos

_- Pero ¿Qué hace esa jovencita? _– pregunto horrorizado el comentarista

- Ahroun – dijo sorprendido hades mientras Hikari se paralizo al ver a su compañera de cargo – ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Tienes todavía el descaro de preguntar eso – dijo la joven con voz fría y cruel a lo que hades bajo la cabeza avergonzado mientras la de lentes miraba a todos – ¡ESTE PARTIDO SE ACABA!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos mientras Hades quería decir algo pero la pelinegra le paro levantando su mano

- Raimon gana por esta vez pero no para la próxima – dijo ella mirando con fijeza a Endo quien solo le devolvió la mirada – no bajen la guardia que The Hell volverá a aparecer y tu hades, es patético lo que acabas de hacer en este partido

- Pero Ahroun nosotros íbamos a ganar – dijo el pelinaranja a lo que la de lentes se rio con amargura

- Llamas a eso ganar, te apuesto a que si yo no detenía el partido hubieran perdido de todas formas, que bajo caíste hades ahora espero de que tu y tu equipo sepa las consecuencias de sus acciones de hoy – dijo ella mientras su voz bajo una octava volviéndose mas fría – solo por hoy Raimon, mañana seremos nosotros

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Endo mientras los del equipo Cursed seguían a la pelinegra cuando un humo negro se extendió sobre ellos y cuando desapareció ya no estaban los de Cursed

- Supongo que ganaron – dijo genda serio a lo que todos asintieron, el portero solo miraba por donde había desaparecido la pelinegra junto al equipo retador

- Bueno se lo debemos a Hikari – dijo Endo volteando la mirada para ver que la pelinegra ya se había ido también – ¡¿EH?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

Todos buscaron con la mirada a la pelinegra hasta que la vieron subiendo los escalones mientras cargaba su maleta. Endo corrió con rapidez para intentar detenerla, aunque no solo fue el ya que también fue el resto del equipo con la idea de salvar a su capitán si las cosas se ponían feas. La pelinegra se detuvo en cuanto noto que la estaban siguiendo, se dio media vuelta y vio a los miembros del equipo de futbol llegando hasta donde estaba ella, ahora venia lo que ya se esperaba. Le pedirían que formara parte del club, eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos después de todo ella estaba con la cabeza en la organización. Ahroun había venido, eso significaba que dentro de poco tal vez vendría otro equipo o aun peor, tal vez podrían venir los de rangos superiores, y si tenia mala suerte seria Rising Moon primero. Regreso la mente a donde debería de estar en estos momentos, rechazando cualquier oferta de algún club ya que debía de concentrarse primero en como liberar a Tsubasa de The Hell y luego irían por el resto.

- Eres genial Hikari, debes de unirte al club – dijo Endo emocionado a lo que la pelinegra suspiro antes de que negara con la cabeza

- No – solo dijo eso antes de que girara sobre sus talones y comenzara a irse rumbo a su casa

- ¡Eh! ¡Al menos piénsalo! – dijo Endo siguiéndola a lo que ella negó con la cabeza fastidiándose

- No y déjame en paz – dijo ella en un tono enojado antes de que avanzara mas mientras el resto del equipo la comenzaba a seguir

- O vamos Daidouji-san solo piénsalo, formarías parte de un gran equipo – insistió tsunami a lo que Hikari gruño

- Ya déjenme en paz – dijo la chica dándose vuelta enojada mientras miraba a todos con fijeza – yo solo jugué hoy porque me dio lastima que perdieran así que solo por eso fue, en ningún momento dije que me uniría al Raimon y para aclarar algo mas, yo devolveré mañana el uniforme lavado, ahora si no les importa me quiero ir

Sin decir nada mas la chica se fue enojada, ahora dejando eso de lado concentro su mente en la huida de Tsubasa. Tal vez podría hacer que Shadow Crimson viniera aquí a ciudad inazuma, y luego la ayudaba a escapar pero eso podría traer consecuencias. En su caso fue diferente ya que el control mental se debilito hasta el punto que desapareció hace un año aproximadamente, aunque para que escapara tuvo que pasar tiempo ya que la mantenían siempre bajo vigilancia. Diablos, seria casi imposible liberar a alguien y mas aun con la huida de ella. Si al menos encontrara una forma, aunque sea un modo fácil para liberar a Tsubasa, todo se arreglaría o al menos eso esperaba ella. Endo le miro irse antes de que sonriera y alzara el puño en alto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ya verán chicos que pronto Hikari será del equipo – dijo el pelimarrón feliz a lo que goenji bufo

- Viendo su actitud no creo que logres nada – dijo el pelicrema a lo que el resto asintió

- Pero ustedes al inicio también eran así – les recordó Endo divertido a lo que todos abrieron la boca para reclamar – y no me digan que ahora no aman el futbol – todos suspiraron rendidos antes de que asintieran sonrientes

- Mucha razón – dijo fubuki sonriente a lo que sakuma asintió – tal vez si la puedas hacer cambiar de opinión

- Solo tal vez – dijo Someoka fastidiado a lo que todos estallaron en carcajadas

* * *

Hikari llego a su casa mientras su hermana corría a abrazarla a lo que ella rio cargándola. La bajo con delicadeza cuando una mujer de larga cabellera color miel junto a unos preciosos ojos color plata mercuriosos salía de la cocina con un delantal, era alta y bastante hermosa. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la pelinegra sonrió antes de ir y darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer quien solo le dio un beso en la coronilla. Unos ladridos se escucharon cuando llego corriendo un siberiano blanco que se lanzo sobre la joven haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo mientras le lamia el rostro. Ella empezó a reír, le acaricio con delicadeza la cabeza a lo que el perro movió la cola emocionado. Lo hizo a un lado para que pudiera levantarse mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al animal quien solo volvió a ladrar feliz. Hikari se dio vuelta dejando su maleta en una silla y volvió antes de que viera una carta en la mesa, se extraño ante eso y miro a su madre que estaba terminando de cocinar.

- ¿Quién mando una carta mama? – pregunto ella a lo que la pelimiel solo sonrió

- Le pedí a tu padre que te inscribiera en las tardes para que vayas al hospital y cantes un rato a los niños, Te gustaba hacer eso en Venecia ¿No? – pregunto su madre a lo que Hikari se sorprendió antes de que asintiera – jamás te vi hacerlo hasta hace un año cariño

- Si, supongo que cambie algo – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo tensa a lo que su madre solo asintió – bueno ¿Empiezo mañana?

- Si, después de la escuela iras al hospital tal vez ahí veas a tu padre – dijo la mujer sonriente a lo que Hikari se lo pensó antes de que arqueara una ceja

- Me suena mas a que me quieren mantener vigilada – dijo ella en burla a lo que su madre rio mientras Akari jugaba con Raito, el siberiano

- Quejas a tu padre – dijo la mujer antes de que frunciera el ceño – por cierto Nikko dijo que vendrá algo tarde así que por favor te tocara lavar los platos hoy

- Yo creo que mas bien lo hizo adrede – susurro enfurruñada la chica antes de que gruñera yéndose a su cuarto – me avisas cuando la comamos mama

- Claro cariño – dijo la mujer antes de que continuara cocinando

La joven subió las escaleras apurada antes de que escuchara como su celular sonaba informándole que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Se metió en su cuarto antes de que cerrara con llave, reviso el texto que le envío Tsubasa. Diablos, había dicho ya que el equipo Cursed recibiría un castigo y este era el lavado de mente. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más feo, incluso el mensaje también decía que Dhampir y Mara tenían sospechas de Tsubasa, peor a peor. Se dejo caer en su cama intentando razonar en un modo de arreglar todo esto pero no encontraba nada. Miro el joyero que estaba sobre su mesa y se lo pensó por unos momentos, ¿Y si les decía a ellos? ¿Le ayudarían? No había hablado con Fidio desde hace al menos seis años, y con su primo Gianluca estaba igual. Mejor dicho no había posibilidad alguna, busco otra idea pero nada se le ocurría, solo le quedaba como ultima opción el Raimon. Aunque esta ultima no estaba muy bien planteada, ellos no confiaban en ella y si les decía quien fue hace tiempo estaría mucho peor. Joder, tendría que hacerlo ella misma y punto final.

* * *

Estaba muy enojado, golpeo su escritorio mientras su asistente llenaba las fichas que indicaban que el equipo Cursed debía de sufrir un lavado de mente para mejorar el control mental y de este modo fueran más manipulables. Así que al final Naamah se había mostrado pero Ahroun no la había reconocido, claro después de todo era muy diferente a como era su aspecto en la organización. Bueno ahora que ya la había encontrado solo debería de lograr que ella regresara a el pero no sabia como hacerlo, aunque ya se le ocurriría algo. Lo primordial era que pronto otro equipo fuera mandado para hundir a otra escuela, aunque ya sabía en donde pensó con maldad mirando un archivo sobre el equipo de unicorn que participo en el FFI. Miro a su asistente quien solo asintió cuando sonó la puerta. El pelinegro la abrió dejando ingresar a un chico de cabellera color negra, al bronceado y unos ojos color violeta. Este entro al cuarto mientras observaba al rubio, quien solo se levanto antes de entregarle un archivo al chico, este solo lo abrió y reviso el contenido.

- ¿Unicorn? – pregunto el a lo que el rubio asintió – este es uno de los equipos que jugo en FFI

- Necesito que viajes a los Estados unidos y hundas a la selección americana – dijo el a lo que el pelinegro asintió – cuento contigo Anubis y espero que no me falles ¿Entendido?

- Si señor – dijo el pelinegro antes de que se diera media vuelta y saliera del lugar con el archivo en manos

- Veremos que tan fuertes son los americanos – dijo el rubio mientras su asistente sonreía esperando lo que venia

* * *

**Extra 1: Inocencia **

**Endo: **bien chicos este es el plan para que Hikari se una al equipo – dice el capitán mientras escribía en una pizarra un montón de garabatos –

**Goenji: **yo creo que todo esto es una perdida de tiempo – dijo cruzándose de brazos –

**Someoka: **concuerdo contigo – poniendo cara de fastidio –

**Fudo:** pues yo sigo diciendo que debe de entrar al club y obviamente debe de cambiarse junto a nosotros – con una sonrisa pervertida a lo que Nagumo choca la palma junto a el y Atsuya aplaude la idea –

**Todos: **hentai – dicen mirando al trió de pervertidos –

**El trió de pervertidos: **y bien que todos estuvieron mirando cuando ella se desabrochaba la blusa – varios sonrojos cubrieron los rostros de todos –

**Endo:** no entiendo de lo que hablaban – mirando a todos sin entender –

**Todos: **ahí Endo eres muy inocente – con gotas en las cabezas – y solo piensas en futbol

**Endo:** no es cierto… ¡EH! ¡Pero que hermoso balón! – dice cogiendo su balón de futbol y mirándolo con ojos brillantes mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas – que precioso eres

**Todos: **inocente y solo piensa en fútbol

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy día, la palabra resaltada era:**

_**Attaccante quarta (1):**_ significa delantero de cuarta, italiano

**Ahora es el momento de las preguntas:**

**- ¿Hikari puede ser una exhibicionista? ¿Los chicos tienen las hormonas alteradas?**

**- ¿Descubrirán que fue Tsubasa la que ayudo a escapar a Hikari? ¿Tsubasa escapara?**

**- ¿Atsuya, fudo y Nagumo son pervertidos? ¿Endo es muy inocente?**

**- ¿Lograran que Hikari se una al Raimon? ¿Se les borrara la memoria a los miembros de Cursed Soul?**

**- ¿Anubis derrotara a unicorn? ¿Habrá problemas?**

**- ¿Me mataran por congelar todos los fics, menos este el nuevo que viene y el de la saga sangre?**

**Sin más me despido, espero que a todos les vaya bien byeeeee**


	5. Cápitulo 3

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi 3 de este fic en donde me vienen todas las ideas XD bueno ya que como ven me he tardado un día porque paso casi todo el día en la escuela ya en las noches me dedico a escribir e incluso madrugo para ponerme escribir con las ideas bastante frescas. Sin mas les digo que aun acepto oc y que tal vez mañana publique si me da el tiempo y termino , ahora si disfruten del capi:**

* * *

**Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?**

_(Aparecen los del Raimon jugando un partido cuando una balón es lanzando paralizando a todos)_

**Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?**

_(Hades sonríe junto a su equipo mientras el Raimon le mira esperando el inicio del partido)_

**Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba**

_(Hikari observa desde las gradas todo antes de que se de la vuelta y piense en Tsubasa)_

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo**

_(En un escenario negro aparecen Dhampir, Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth observando el partido)_

**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

_(Tsubasa mira su celular mientras lo aprieta y mira el cielo antes de que miles de pétalos de rosas se lleven la imagen)_

**Kurayami no naka ni**  
**Futari de tadayoi nagara**

_(El Raimon va perdiendo cuando Hikari llega y sonríe antes de que Endo levante el pulgar metiéndola al juego)_

**Mujaki na kotori no you ni**  
**Tsubasa no yosete ita**

_(Hikari realiza su White Swam anotando el gol mientras hades le mira con fijeza y todo desaparezca)_

**Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa**

_(Los cuatro capitanes de rango superior miran a una silla donde se esconde su líder)_

**Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite**

_(Una luz ilumina a todos antes de que los cuatro capitanes desaparezcan dejando una ola de plumas y se vea una Hikari mirando el cielo)_

**Dakishimeru...zutto**

**Cápitulo 3**

Goenji fue directo a la recepción buscando a su padre con la mirada después de todo el le había pedido que viniera para que lo acompañara a hacer algo. Camino por el hospital hasta que vio a su padre conversando junto a un hombre. Le pareció algo conocido o al menos sus rasgos. Tenia un cabello negro como la ala de un cuervo, sus ojos eran de un color café mientras era bastante alto debiendo medir casi 1,80 sorprendiendo a goenji. Nunca había visto hombres tan altos pero bueno esto siempre podía pasar. Se acerco hacia los dos hombres a lo que su padre dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que le digiera algo al otro señor. El pelinegro le miro antes de que sonriera amablemente hacia el pelicrema quien llego bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Estaba cansado luego del duro entrenamiento, además de que el loco portero había estado persiguiendo a aquella joven malcriada quien solo rechazaba la oferta de unirse al club. A este paso Endo los mataría y esa tal Hikari lo volvería loco.

- Shuuya tengo el placer de presentarte al doctor Takao Daidouji – presento su padre sorprendiendo al joven por el apellido, ya que no podía ser el mismo que el creía que era, acaso ¿Hikari era su hija?

- Es un placer conocerlo doctor Daidouji – dijo goenji bajando la cabeza a lo que el señor solo rio mirando a su padre divertido

- Han pasado bastante al menos unos quince años desde la ultima vez que te vi Katsuya, y no conocía a tu hijo mayor – dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro a lo que goenji abrió mas los ojos ¿Su padre conocía al señor Daidouji? ¿Desde cuando? – aunque llamaste a tu hijo por otra cosa

- La verdad es que te llame goenji porque tu nana no estará hoy y necesito que cuides de Yuka, aunque me preocupa como terminaron las cosas como la ultima vez – dijo en una mueca Katsuya antes de que a goenji le apareciera una gota en la cabeza al recordar lo que ocurrió – no quiero que casi incendies la casa otra vez con la cena

- Lamento eso padre – dijo el chico en un suspiro a lo que Takao rio negando con la cabeza

- Mi hija vendrá aquí en un rato, que tal si ella va y les da un ojo a tus hijos – sugirió el hombre a lo que Katsuya se sorprendió igual que su hijo – no es la mejor cocinera del mundo pero al menos sabe defenderse y adora a los niños, por lo que se Yuka tiene ocho ¿No?

- Si, entonces espero que ella pueda cuidar de mis hijos – dijo Katsuya sonriendo antes de que mirara a goenji quien solo le miraba suplicando que eso no ocurriera – espérala hasta que llegue, tal vez la conoces ya que ella estudia en el Raimon

- Si, la conozco – dijo goenji asintiendo mientras gruñía internamente una maldición en lo que se había metido en estos momentos

Vio como una pequeña niña rubia salía corriendo en dirección a una sala, quiso seguirla pero su padre y el señor Katsuya ya estaban hablando otra vez de algo incluyéndolo a el en la conversación así que dejo en paz a la pequeña. Si ni siquiera toleraba a esa tal Hikari ¿Cómo la aguantaría por al menos tres horas hasta que llegara su padre a la casa? Solo le quedaba esperar un milagro para que no matara a la joven en esos momentos. Irónico, el que no quería encontrarse con la joven mientras Endo estaba como loco queriendo meterla al club de futbol. Al parecer a la vida le gustaba contradecirle.

* * *

Llego a la entrada del hospital mientras cargaba su maleta en el hombro y un estuche en la mano derecha, varias enfermeras le quedaron mirando mientras ella avanzaba por los pasillos hacia una dirección exacta. La sala de oncología, llego a ese lugar cuando vio a varios niños en el suelo mientras hablaban y jugaban con unos juguetes, ella solo sonrió y entro al lugar haciendo asustar a los pequeños que solo trataron de esconderse. Ella movió las manos negando, e insistiendo en que no les haría daño. Ya había venido antes a los hospitales, pero no a este lugar exactamente, mejor dicho ella iba a otra sección cuando ocurrió el accidente. Se tenso al recordarlo, aunque habían pasado ya seis años, bastante tiempo pero las heridas del alma aun estaban ahí. Abiertas por siempre y jamás serian cerradas. Saco la guitarra que llevaba en su estuche y que llevo a la escuela de in fraganti, o solo la escondió en un buen lugar. Miro una cama, y sin decir nada solo se sentó en ella mientras colocaba la guitarra sobre sus piernas. Pensó en una canción que pudiera tocar y le gustara a los niños, pero se sabía mas en italiano que en japonés. Pero no recordaba una, la que le gustaba siempre cantar a esa personita que tanto había cuidado en su infancia. Sonrió de lado y empezó a tocar la melodía mientras los pequeños le miraban curiosos por saber que haría. Abrió sus labios mientras la música salía de ellos.

_Hajimaru yo kimi to boku o__  
__Tsunagu tobiranooku sureba__  
__Donna mirai ga bokura o matteiru no__  
__Otona ga sou motomeru no wa__  
__Kanpeki na Style__  
__Itsuka haguruma no you ni__  
__Subete ga kasanaru you ni__  
__Kamisama iru nara kiite yo__  
__Itsu itsumade mo kono shunkan__  
__Repeat dekinai mainichi o_

Los niños abrieron los ojos emocionados mientras la dulce voz de la joven seguía ahí con ellos, la timidez se marcho dando paso a la belleza. Esos pequeños empezaron a aplaudir mientras Hikari solo les cantaba de corazón, recordando como ya había visto esa reacción antes solo que en una niña pequeña que siempre pedía mas de su canción, quien hacia berrinches diciendo que su onee-chan era una gran cantante que triunfaría en la vida. Abrió los ojos que cerro antes de encontrarse con la mirada maravillada de aquellos pequeños niños, sonrió mas mientras seguía con su guitarra tocando la melodía y su boca seguía cantando. Cuando se detuvo, los niños aplaudieron felices antes de que la rodearan preguntando un montón de cosas, en especial si podía cantar otra canción. Rio divertida antes de que guardara la guitarra y mirara a cada uno de esos pequeños con ternura, recordando la felicidad de ver a esos pequeños.

- Me llamo Hikari pero algunos me dicen kari – dijo la joven sonriendo a lo que los niños le miraron sorprendidos y maravillados – vendré todas las tardes a cantarles para darles ánimos ¿Quieren que vuelva mañana?

- ¡SI! – exclamaron los pequeños sonriente y con ojos brillantes a lo que ella rio antes de asentir

- Entonces los veo mañana, pero ya me debo ir, fue un gusto estar con ustedes – dijo la joven antes de que alguien le jalara de su camiseta haciéndola voltearse

Una pequeña niña de ojos color verde le miro algo avergonzada, tenía un cabello rubio brillante atado en dos coletas, le calculaba unos cuatro años al menos. La pequeña solo tenía en mano su peluche de polluelo grande y de ojos enormes. Hikari se agacho a lo que la pequeña se lanzo a abrazarla siendo cargada por la joven, salieron del cuarto mientras la pequeña soltaba algunas lágrimas que entristecieron a la joven. Detestaba que los niños lloraran, siempre habían sido su punto débil y esto lo demostraba mucho. Quiso preguntar que le ocurría pero se le había secado la garganta en estos momentos. Los doctores y enfermeras pasaban de lado ocupados en lo que debían de hacer mientras la pequeña seguía llorando. Diablos, pensó ella mientras la arrullaba con dulzura intentando calmarla pero seria mucho mejor llevarla con su madre para que ella estuviera con la pequeña. Vio como un alto hombre de cabellera rubia paso a su lado y suspiro aliviado antes de sonreírle y cargar a la niña quien comenzó a calmarse.

- Perdón por esto es que mi hija se me escapo mientras estaba distraído – se disculpo el hombre a lo que ella negó rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña le miraba aun con lagrimitas en los ojos

- No pasa nada, pero ¿Dónde esta su mama? – pregunto la pelinegra cuando el rostro del hombre se dibujo una mueca de tristeza a lo que ella entendió todo, se avergonzó de inmediato al entender que hacían en el hospital – perdóneme por meterme en cosas que no me llaman

- No, esta bien lo que pasa es que mi esposa esta en cuidados intensivos acaba de sufrir un accidente de auto – dijo el señor tristemente a lo que ella solo asintió con una mirada triste mientras la niña lloraba – Hiyo se me escapo y vez lo que casi pasa

- Si, lo siento mucho ¿Te llamas Hiyo? – pregunto Hikari mirando a la niña a lo que esta asintió con tristeza

- Hiyoko – dijo la pequeña a lo que la ojigris sonrió antes de que le acariciara la cabeza con ternura haciéndola sonrojar

- Veraz Hiyo-chan que tu mami pronto estará bien, solo ten fe y todo saldrá bien – dijo Hikari haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de la niña – bueno, me despido fue un gusto conocerlos señor…

- Fenikusu – dijo el señor a lo que ella sonrió ante el significado de la palabra, el señor rio divertido asintiendo – raro pero cierto, bueno te dejo y gracias por encontrar a Hiyo, hasta otro día

- ¿Me cantas mañana? – pregunto la pequeña niña a lo que Hikari abrió al boca para luego asentir sonriendo haciendo que la niña chillara emocionada

- Bueno, vamos Hiyo – dijo el señor Fenikusu llevándose a la niña quien solo sonreía alegre

- Que día – dijo ella sonriendo antes de que cargara su guitarra en el hombro antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta de la salida

Entonces recordó que su padre le había dicho que debía de ir a verlo hoy día, suspirando se dio media vuelta antes de ir a buscarlo a cardiología cuando se lo encontró hablando con un señor de cabello azul oscuro y reflejos blancos, y para su mala suerte a su lado estaba el de pelos parados. Pero la vida me quiere, pensó llorando a cascaditas mientras se acercaba para hablar con su padre, el otro señor y el antipático ese. Los tres se voltearon a mirarla, su padre le sonrió mientras el pelicrema rodaba los ojos fastidiado con todo eso. No eres el único, pensó ella de mala gana cuando estuvo delante de los tres. Bajo la cabeza en respeto antes de que mirara feo al ojicastaño quien le devolvió la mirada echando chispas igual que ella. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y creía saber que estaba relacionado con aquel chico.

- Ella es mi hija Hikari – presento su padre a lo que el otro hombre le sonrió – hija el es el doctor Katsuya goenji y este es su hijo Shuuya – presento su padre a lo que la joven sonrió

- Un gusto conocerlos – dijo la joven a lo que el hombre asintió – ¿Pasa algo padre?

- Lo que ocurre es que Katsuya quiere pedirte un favor Hikari – dijo el hombre a lo que la chica miro al otro doctor esperando lo que le pediría

- Veraz Hikari-san mis hijos estarán solos hoy día hasta que yo llegue, tal vez muy tarde así que quería pedirte de favor que les dieras un ojo hasta al menos las diez o mejor aun que pases la noche a ahí – dijo el señor a lo que ella abrió la boca horrorizada al igual que el pelicrema – es un favor y te lo agradecería mucho, además Yuka no te causara problemas ni tampoco Shuuya ¿Verdad hijo?

- Claro que no – dijo el pelicrema apretando los dientes a lo que la chica se lo pensó antes de que asintiera sonriente aun en desacuerdo en su mente

- Entonces acepto – dijo ella a lo que los hombres suspiraron aliviados – iré a darles un ojo

- Bueno, Shuuya te llevara – dijo Katsuya a lo que el pelicrema asintió – vayan ya que Yuka ya debe de estar sola

- Si – dijeron ambos adolescentes antes de que se dieran vuelta en silencio mientras ambos maldecían en sus mentes la mala suerte que tenían

- Maldita suerte – susurraron al mismo tiempo mientras salían del hospital enojados y sin hablarse

* * *

_ (Nueva york, 9.00 am)_

Mark estaba sentado tomando una soda mientras los demás jugadores del equipo estaban jugando un rato algo de básquet. Todo estaba tranquilo y relajado, después de todo hacia un mes que había sido el FFI así que les habían dado unas vacaciones para que descansaran de todo esto. Se levanto para desechar el envase de su bebida cuando un balón llego a una velocidad increíble impactándole en el estomago. El pelidorado gruño antes de que cayera al suelo adolorido, el resto del equipo fue en su ayuda sorprendido de lo que había pasado cuando escucharon una risa masculina. Se dieron vuelta encontrándose con una chico de cabellera morada y un par de ojos color grises, le fulminaron con la mirada mientras su capitán se levantaba adolorido y enojado. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a aquel chico? A su lado apareció un joven de cabello negro y ojos color violeta. Su mirada era fría, cruel y sin sentimiento alguno, parecía que aquel chico no tuviera corazón.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! – exigió saber Michael enojado a lo que el pelimorado se rio mientras el pelinegro suspiraba

- Calma Set – ordeno el pelinegro antes de que mirara serio al equipo – soy Anubis y he venido aquí a retar al equipo de nombre unicorn

- ¿Retarnos? – pregunto Dylan sorprendido a lo que el pelimorado chasqueo la lengua enojado mientras Anubis solo rodaba los ojos ante la acción de set

- Será sencillo barrer el suelo con ellos ahora ¿Aceptaran o son gallinas? – pregunto el chico con burla a lo que todos los de unicorn le fulminaron con la mirada enojados por su actitud

- Claro que aceptamos el reto – dijo Mark enderezándose a lo que set sonrió de lado burlón mientras Anubis solo miro con inteligencia al pelidorado

- Veremos que tan buenos son para salir del mundo de los muertos – susurro bajito Anubis antes de que mirara a los de unicorn – prepárense para el partido y el fin de su equipo

Segundos después apareció todo un equipo de futbol, entre ellos cuatro mujeres y el resto hombres. Unicorn les miro confiado, salvo Mark que había sentido ya la fuerza de set con aquel balonazo, y notándolo de esta manera ese chico no era un blanco fácil. Se dirigieron a un campo de futbol que quedaba a cuatro calles del de básquet. Alistaron sus posiciones antes de que comenzaran a calentar para iniciar el juego, siempre fijándose en quienes eran sus oponentes. Cerca de ahí estaba una pelinegra de de ojos celestes, estaba apoyada en un lado mirando lo que harían los del equipo Hellish Night, por lo que sabia le habían encargado a aquel equipo que destruyera a unicorn o al menos les humillaran hasta hacerlos desear jamás haber jugado futbol. Miro a todos los jugadores cuando su mirada se detuvo en un joven de cabellera marrón, sus ojos eran negros. Si recordaba los archivos que había estado leyendo, el debía de ser Kazuya Ichinose, el mediocampista de unicorn. Interesante, pensó la chica antes de que el partido comenzara mientras el comentarista era un joven fan de unicorn.

_- El partido comienza, apreciamos que unicorn compite contra el equipo Hellish Night, hasta ahora no se están moviendo muy rápido así que tal vez sea fácil de vencer _– dijo el comentarista

**- Dylan, Ichinose – llamo Mark ya que estaban listos para realizar su técnica el gran lobo pero de en su segundo con una rápida barrida le quitaron el balón, levanto la vista encontrándose con una pelirosa de ojos ambarinos que sonreía triunfante **

**- Sejmet – llamo set acercándose a la chica a lo que ambos asintieron con arrogancia antes de que la chica lanzara al aire el balón, set salto y chuteo el balón con la pierna izquierda dándole un brillo negro y ocasionando que el cielo se oscureciera mientras truenos resonaban antes de que sejmet saltara y chuteara el balón con la derecha tornando el balón de rojo – remate tormentoso – dijeron ambos antes de que set chuteara una vez mas el balón y este sea lanzado hacia la portería mientras varios truenos negros cayeran sobre el balón dando potencia **

**- Golpes de luz – dijo Billy intentando parar el tiro pero este no pudo ser parado y le dio en el rostro para luego anotar, el chico adolorido se levanto gruñendo una maldición mientras los de unicorn estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que había ocurrido **

_- Y Hellish Night anota su primer gol, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió a unicorn? – _pregunta sorprendido el comentarista mientras los jugadores de unicorn se quedaron sorprendidos

- Diablos – susurro horrorizado Mark al ver el poder que tenían estos jugadores, la técnica de Billy era una de las mejores y había sido vencida por estos dos chicos – no son lo que me esperaba

- Buen tiro set, sejmet – susurro la pelinegra mientras seguía viendo el encuentro y en especial a aquel chico pelimarrón – ¿Qué tan fuerte eres Ichinose?

**- Mierda – susurro Ichinose antes de que corriera siguiendo a un castaño de ojos negros quien solo se alejaba con el balón, este era Sokar y a su lado estaba Montu quien era un peliverde de ojos azules – nuevo baile de llamas – dijo el chico adelantándose y utilizando su técnica para bloquear el camino de los dos jugadores, cosa que consiguió y el balón lo obtuvo Domon quien comenzó a correr **

- Buen bloqueo – dijo la joven viendo mas de cerca cuando escucho una risa amarga a su lado a lo que volteo encontrándose con una pelinegra de ojos diferentes, uno era verde y el otro celeste – así que viniste ¿No Philodox?

- Muy graciosa Ananel – dijo la heterocroma antes de que se acercara mirando el juego que se realizaba – se ve entretenido el partido – dijo mirando el partido cuando noto a un rubio de gafas – así que vine a dar una ojeada

- Creo que Anubis se aburrió de jugar – dijo Ananel mirando al pelinegro quien solo sonrió malvadamente – usara su técnica mas potente

**- Juicio del Duat – dijo Anubis antes de que saltara al cielo mientras se formaba detrás de el un jeroglífico y diera una voltereta mientras el cielo se nublaba, el suelo se pusiera pesado haciendo imposible moverse a los otros jugadores, cuando el pelinegro cayo al suelo este mando una onda sónica que aventó lejos a todos los de unicorn dejando el camino libre – ¡Ahora!**

**- Si capitán – dijo Montu junto a Sokar a quienes les seguían mientras unas auras oscuras les envolvían, ambos patearon el balón al mismo tiempo a lo que este fue forrado en energía oscura mientras las auras de ambos se rompían – oscuridad cruzada – dijeron ambos antes de que el balón fuera directo a la portería sin dar oportunidad a ningún movimiento al portero marcaron gol **

- Shit – susurraron los americanos sintiendo ahora si los nervios después de ver que los de ese equipo eran demasiado fuertes

Las dos jóvenes solo miraron en silencio el partido, veían cada movimiento de los jóvenes, pues según había dicho el señor estos chicos habían participado en el FFI. Pero habían sido mandadas exactamente para corroborar si Hellish Night había mejorado, y también para ver que tan perdedores eran los americanos. Sin pensar nada más, solo había que ver mas de esto ya que cada vez más los americanos estaban nerviosos. Tal vez era la presión ante el marcador 2-0, o porque ya habían notado que la verdadera intención del equipo era humillarlos. Ananel, solo siguió mirando mientras Philodox solo veía en silencio apoyándose en la pared, faltaba poco y el equipo del instituto the Hell ganaría.

* * *

Hikari llego a la casa de goenji junto a este. El chico abrió la puerta de la casa antes de que ambos entraran en silencio. ¿Cómo termino metida en este lio? No quería recordarlo, solo había querido ir a cantar a los niños y termino en el mismo cuarto que este chico al que no toleraba ni un poquito. Se dio la vuelta cuando una pequeña niña de ojos color negros junto a un cabello marrón llego hasta ellos, lo primero que hizo fue ir a abrazar a goenji. Este solo sonrió antes de que la cargara con facilidad y la joven riera feliz. La pequeña le miro curiosa a lo que la chica no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad sorprendiendo al pelicrema. Maldita debilidad que tenia con los niños, pensó ella antes de que acariciara en la cabeza a la niña quien sonrió antes de que frunciera el ceño.

- Hola, debes de ser Yuka-chan, yo soy Hikari Daidouji y tu padre me envió para cuidarte un rato – dijo la pelinegra a lo que Yuka sonrió antes de que un signo de interrogación surgiera en su cabeza

- ¿Eres la novia de mi onii-chan? – pregunto la niña a lo que el delantero se sonrojo con fuerza mientras Hikari se sorprendía ante esa pregunta, trago saliva antes de que negara con la cabeza

- No, yo solo soy su sempai – dijo ella burlona a lo que el soltó un bufido haciéndola sonreír mas – será un gusto cuidarles por un rato

- Tengo hambre – dijo la niña cuando sonó el rugido de su estomago – onii-chan ¿tienes hambre?

- Aun no – dijo el chico cuando su estomago rugió haciéndolo sonrojar mientras Hikari sonreía burlona a lo que el hizo una mueca – maldito traidor

- Se cocinar algo pero es comida italiana ¿Hay algún problema? – hizo la pregunta mas mirando a goenji quien arqueo una ceja mientras la niña saltaba emocionada haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra – bueno yo creo que Yuka-chan si quiere comida italiana ¿verdad?

- ¡Si! – exclamo la pelimarrón emocionada a lo que su hermano suspiro en una mueca derrotado haciendo reír a Hikari, chica estúpida, pensó goenji a lo que ella rio mas mientras se dirigía a la cocina – onii-chan adorara tu comida

- No creo que eso pase – susurro el pelicrema enojado antes de darse vuelta e ir a cambiarse a su habitación

Goenji subió a su cuarto fastidiado antes de que comenzara a desvestirse listo para cambiarse cuando tocaron la puerta. Con un gruñido fue a abrir la puerta con el pecho desnudo ya que a las justas pudo ponerse los pantalones. Cuando miro quien era la que estaba al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con Hikari quien solo le miro una vez antes de que arqueara una ceja al notar que no usaba camiseta. El se cohibió algo antes de que jalara una camisa azul y se la pusiera con rapidez, mientras su niñera esperaba aun lado. ¿Por qué diablos había venido aquí? No quería saberlo, más bien quería que se largara de una buena vez de ahí y jamás volverla a ver. Ella entro sin permiso de nadie sentándose en su cama, el se le quedo mirando con molestia. Abrió sus labios para decirle algo a el pero de inmediato la cerro frunciendo le ceño, como si pensara en lo que le iba a decir. Goenji aburriéndose le indico la puerta a lo que ella le miro feo como diciéndole que era un grosero.

- No mas que tu – dijo el a lo que ella fulmino mas con su mirada al pelicrema – ¿Qué quieres? Porque para que vengas aquí debes de haber tenido algo importante que decir

- Te quería preguntar acerca de tu equipo de futbol – dijo ella a lo que el le miro confundido y extrañado – quiero saber si ustedes aceptarían cualquier reto que se les viniera encima

- ¿A que viene eso? – pregunto el delantero a lo que la chica suspiro levantándose antes de que saliera del cuarto no sin antes ser seguida por el joven – ¿Me dirás?

- Solo no me hagas caso, mejor aun olvida lo que te dije – dijo la pelinegra mientras seguía caminando cuando el jalo de su mano con fuerza

La pelinegra choco contra la pared soltando una maldición cuando el la acorralo poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ella le miro sorprendida, estaba demasiado cerca no es que le importara pero detestaba que alguien estuviera a su lado por mucho tiempo. Le miro con fijeza mientras ella sentía raro, algo muy dentro suyo se puso nervioso ante esto. ¿Las hormonas de una chica? Si, eso era. Después de todo ella era mujer y tenia derecho a sentirse avergonzada por tener a un chico guapo a su lado. ¿Guapo? ¿De donde diablos salió eso? Se mordió el labio inferior al aceptar la realidad, el chico era bastante guapo, y jodidamente sexy. Vio un destello burlón en los ojos de el, al parecer le agradaba hacerla sentir cohibida y avergonzada. Pues dos podían jugar al mismo juego, y Hikari era una pésima perdedora aun más cuando se trataba de la seducción.

- ¿Podrías moverte? – dijo ella enojada – me estas molestando y la comida se quemara por tu culpa, aunque me vienes tu me preocupa Yuka

- No te dejare ir hasta que no me digas lo que tratabas de decirme – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió burlona y con seducción, bien si quería jugar de ese modo ella lo haría también, sorprendido ante eso arqueo una ceja – ¿Qué tramas?

- Nada – canturreo ella acercándose mas hasta que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del delantero sonrojándolo – eres algo_ c_urioso ¿No lo crees? – susurro pegándose mas a el hasta que el casi podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su rostro, sus labios se entreabrieron – y la curiosidad mato al gato goenji-san

Sin decir nada mas ella le empujo mandándolo asía atrás, el delantero abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esto. La joven sonrió de lado, se dio vuelta comenzando a reanudar su camino hacia la cocina. Goenji suspiro antes de que la siguiera, su corazón latía acelerado ante lo que había ocurrido. Esta bien, no debió de haber intentado acorralarla poniéndola nerviosa para que ella soltara la verdad, pero es lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Pero el plan fallo, ya que al final el termino siendo el seducido, mujer tramposa. Bajaron las escaleras, Yuka solo dibujaba en una mesa. La pelinegra le indico que se sentara porque la comida estaría lista en unos diez minutos más. Su estomago rugió pidiendo comida, rendido se fue a ver lo que Yuka dibujaba encontrándose con un dibujo de el jugando el futbol. Sonrió a su hermanita antes de que le acariciara la cabeza sacándole una enorme sonrisa. Unos minutos mas y la niñera trajo dos platos de spaghetti con salsa boloñesa. O al menos eso era lo que goenji pensaba, el no sabia nada de comida italiana pero solo conocía ese plato.

- Solo se cocinar comidas con spaghetti – dijo en una sonrisa nerviosa la ojigris a lo que el se rio haciéndola sonrojar – no te rías y come de una buena vez

- Onii-chan se ve rico – dijo Yuka sonriente antes de que cogiera el tenedor que le dio Hikari y probara algo de la comida, la pelinegra trago saliva nerviosa mientras el pelicrema esperaba que su hermana se quejara del mal sabor pero la niña solo se sonrojo antes de que sus ojos brillaran – esta rico

- ¿Enserio? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo goenji y Hikari, esta ultima mas relajada a lo que la niña asintió mientras el chico tomaba su tenedor y probaba la comida antes de que maldijera al sentir el buen sabor – si esta bueno – admitió el de mala gana a lo que ella sonrió mas

- Pues a comer – dijo Hikari mientras se iba a la cocina trayendo un plato para ella

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa empezando a comer, el chico aun no sabia como ella podía haber cocinado algo tan bueno. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabia pero aun le rondaba por la cabeza aquella pregunta que Hikari le había hecho, ¿Por qué preguntarle a el acerca del equipo? Ella dijo que no se uniría al club pero esa pregunta le decía que estaba interesada en saber mas de ellos, pero ¿Para que? No le sacaría nada este día pero mañana averiguaría todo incluso mas cosas porque Hikari no era una jugadora normal, eso ya lo sabia desde el principio. Por eso descubriría quien era esta chica.

* * *

Ichinose jadeo en cuanto le volvieron a robar el balón, miro horrorizado el marcador del segundo tiempo. Estaban un 7-0, faltaban solo diez minutos más y el juego terminaría. Miro a su capitán quien solo trataba de mantenerse en pie, este agotamiento se debía a que todo el rato el equipo Hellish había estado jugando con ellos, hasta el grado de que de vez en cuando lanzaban sus tiros para dañarlos. Dylan corrió con el balón que acababa de robar, Mark se puso a su lado listo para anotar cuando Anubis volvió a usar su juicio del duat. Todos fueron mandados lejos, Set y sejmet se acercaron a lo que Anubis les dio el balón fácilmente. Volvieron a marcar otro gol dejando el marcador en un 8-0, este era el fin de unicorn y lamentablemente todos lo sabían. El capitán apretó los puños enojado, estaban perdiendo y lo peor era que no tenían ni una oportunidad de anotar, ya que se las ingeniaban para combinarse entre ellos y de este modo arruinarlos. Encima el portero al que llamaron Jonsu, usaba una técnica llamada ¨la luna oscura¨. Con esta técnica les habían bloqueado al menos unos cinco tiros.

- Mark – susurro Dylan preocupado a lo que el pelidorado se intento relajar para poder pensar pero nada se le ocurría – necesitamos anotar al menos un gol

- Estamos fritos – susurro sean viendo el marcador antes de que mirara a su capitán – Mark ¿Qué hacemos?

- No se – susurro el pelidorado cuando sintió el estrés llegar a el junto al enojo y la frustración de no poder hacer nada, Anubis le sonrió junto a set, ellos eran unos genios en esto, parecía un juego de ajedrez que ellos intentaban ganar, cuando el balón fue lanzado al aire – será a la suerte

- No lo creo – susurro en una sonrisa malvada set antes de que viera a Anubis quien solo asintió

**- Mark – dijo Dylan mientras ambos corrían juntos antes de que al mismo tiempo chutearan el balón, el unicornio surgió comenzando a correr hacia la portería – remate unicornio **

**- Esto acaba aquí – dijo Anubis antes de que el junto a seta corrieran y se pusieran delante del unicornio, set salto al cielo antes de que Anubis le imitara, el unicornio se acerco mas pero ambos jóvenes giraron formando torbellinos negros, que terminaron cruzándose y parando el tiro antes de que el balón cayera al suelo – defensa en cruz **

El silbato sonó indicando que el tiempo había acabado, reino el silencio mientras los miembros del otro equipo solo miraban con superioridad a unicorn. Mark se dejo caer al suelo al notar la humillante derrota que habían sufrido, peor aun sus compañeros de equipo habían terminado heridos en el progreso. Dylan le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de animar a su mejor amigo pero este solo se quedo callado mientras los demás jugadores del equipo americano se acercaron a su capitán mirándolo con dolor. Unicorn acababa de perder, y con eso habían marcado el final sin siquiera saberlo. Anubis se acerco a los perdedores en silencio antes de que les mirara sin emoción alguna. Era hora de reclamar su premio y ese era la destrucción de unicorn. Mark levanto la vista a lo que el pelinegro sonrió con maldad antes de que le brillaran los ojos de manera peligrosa.

- Me deben un premio a mi y a mi equipo – dijo Anubis a lo que Mark se sorprendió sin entender que quería el pelinegro – quiero que unicorn ya no exista mas y desde este día ya no existirá mas futbol aquí en América

- ¿Cómo harás eso? – pregunto en reto Ichinose – el futbol no se puede eliminar así como así y unicorn no será desvanecido

- O eso crees tu – dijo Anubis con maldad – tal vez deberías de ir y preguntarle a tu entrenador, ya que el futbol se acaba de prohibir desde hoy en este país

- No es posible – dijo Dylan horrorizado al igual que los otros cuando sonó el celular de Mark, este ni se movió de su sitio así que contesto Dylan – ¿Alo?

_- ¿Dylan?_ – pregunto la voz del entrenador Mac desde el otro lado – _necesito hablar con Mark de manera urgente _

- ¿Qué sucede entrenador? – pregunto Dylan preocupado mientras todo el equipo se miraban entre si preocupados, escucho un suspiro desde la otra línea

_- Lo siento Dylan, pero desde hoy unicorn ha dejado de existir, es mas han prohibido el futbol a nivel nacional, nadie mas jugara este deporte en este país _– dijo Mac tristemente a lo que el rubio miro horrorizado a todos – _fue un gusto ser su entrenador pero es hora de que les diga adiós _

- Entrenador – dijo Dylan pero la llamada fue cortada, el rubio miro encolerizado a Anubis quien solo sonrió mientras set se venia a su lado – han prohibido el futbol a nivel nacional, desde hoy ya no existe unicorn

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos los americanos mientras Mark solo se quedaba en el suelo escuchando todo lo que pasaba, el odia hacia el mismo por no poder haber dirigido bien le lleno junto a la culpa

- ¿Acaso no lo dije? – pregunto Anubis siniestramente – cuando ustedes aceptaron el partido, no solo se jugaban su orgullo sino también la posibilidad de que el futbol siguiera existiendo en pero como fallaron, ya no existe mas futbol o ¿Soccer como le llaman ustedes?

- No nos dijiste eso – reclamo Ichinose a lo que set rio antes de que negara con la cabeza mirando con egocentrismo al pelimarrón

- Igual perderían, que patéticos son, el gran unicorn cayo este día y junto con ellos el futbol – dijo set a lo que todos los de Hellish se rieron con crueldad mientras el resto solo guardaba silencio

Las dos pelinegras que habían observado el partido desde las gradas se bajaron mientras se dirigían rumbo a la cancha de futbol, en silencio se metieron mientras los del Hellish se sorprendían antes de que bajaran la cabeza en señal de respeto. Set gruño una maldición antes de que Philodox le mirara seria y enojada, detestaba que los niños de menor rango se creyeran superiores a ella. Cuando en verdad ella era mucho mejor que ellos, detuvo su mirada en Dylan, este solo le miro enojado. Entendiendo muy bien que estaba de esa manera por haber sido engañado y ahora se quedaría sin futbol por el resto de su vida. Ananel solo tomo el balón que estaba en el suelo antes de que mirara a todos los miembros de unicorn cuando miro unos segundos a Ichinose quien solo le devolvió la mirada serio.

- Desde hoy no volverán a jugar futbol, equipo unicorn – dijo Ananel antes de que mirara a los de Hellish – su tarea aquí esta hecha, es hora de que nos vayamos e informemos a nuestro señor

- Si Ananel – dijo todo el equipo antes de que siguieran a la pelinegra mientras Philodox solo miro a todos para que luego se diera vuelta comenzando el camino dejando atrás a un equipo destrozado – espero que disfruten lo que la organización the Hell les ha hecho

- ¿The Hell? – dijo Dylan mirando a la joven irse antes de que negara con la cabeza e intentara hacer entrar en razón a Mark

- Mark – susurro Ichinose y este solo golpeo el suelo con sus puños

- Lamento haberles fallado – susurro el pelidorado antes de que se formara un silencio sepulcral

Ninguno de los americanos volvió a hablar, miraron solo a su líder quien golpeaba lleno de rabia el suelo. Ichinose sabia lo que tenia que hacer ahora mismo, debía de llamar a Endo y avisarles lo que había ocurrido, tal vez ellos les pudieran ayudar. Aunque por ahora solo debía de esperar he intentar calmar el fuerte enojo que sentía contra esa organización o quienes fueran los miembros de the Hell.

* * *

Hikari observo como Yuka ya estaba durmiendo en su cama, goenji estaba en estos momentos terminando de leer un libro. Miro la hora, ya eran exactamente las diez, así que ya debía de irse a su casa. Cogió sus cosas antes de que recibiera un mensaje en su celular, gruño ante esto antes de que lo sacara y leyera lo que decía en el. Tenía dos mensajes exactamente, el primero era del señor. Mejor dicho del maldito ese, sin dar más tiempo lo leyó para luego desear no haberlo hecho por lo que decía: ¨_Hagas lo que hagas no escaparas, eres nuestra Naamah y nunca te dejaremos libre_¨. Trago saliva antes de que suspirara agotada de esto, cerro los ojos intentando relajarse diciendo que el no sabia donde estaba ella. No la encontraría, y toda su familia estaría a salvo, al menos esperaba eso. Miro el otro mensaje, este era de Tsubasa y le decía lo que había ocurrido ese día exactamente, y al parecer habían ocurrido problemas con un equipo que participo en el FFI. Hellish Night los había derrotado de una manera cruel, además de que habían prohibido el futbol en los estados unidos. Dios, pensó con lastima por aquellos jóvenes.

- Unicorn – susurro Hikari pensando en lo que podría hacer

- ¿Qué tiene que ver unicorn contigo? – pregunto el pelicrema a lo que ella le miro sorprendida antes de que suspirara – ¿Qué escondes?

- Nada y yo ya me debo ir – dijo Hikari cargando su estuche con su guitarra, antes de que saliera de la casa apurada – mierda, ya acabaron con los estados unidos ¿Quién sigue ahora?

* * *

Calculo el plan nuevo, ya estaba satisfecho con el informe de ese día. El equipo americano estaba hundido en los suelos, ahora solo debía ir con los otros y para eso tenia al siguiente equipo que derribaría al siguiente participante del FFI. Solicito a los de rango intermedio, uno de ellos iría con el siguiente blanco. Y este era, pensó mientras abría un folder de color celeste: Inglaterra, los caballeros de la reina. Cerró el archivo antes de que tocaran la puerta ingresando una rubia de ojos azules, su piel era algo bronceada. Miro al hombre quien solo se levanto entregándole el archivo, ella le dio una rápida ojeada antes de que la cerrara mirando seria al señor. Tenia que usar a los del equipo de rango intermedio, ya que los de rangos superiores debían de ser la reserva.

- ¿Los caballeros de la reina? – pregunto la joven a lo que el hombre asintió

- Quiero que Black Jewel elimine a esta amenaza, ahora entendiste bien ¿Verdad Sapphire? – pregunto el hombre a lo que ella asintió bastante seria a lo que el sonrió de lado – mi equipo los eliminara sin problema alguno

- Eso espero, hoy Hellish Night logro su objetivo y quiero que ustedes también lo hagan – dijo el antes de que la joven bajara la cabeza en respeto y se retirara del lugar

El hombre se sentó alegre de sus éxitos, hoy habían triunfado en eliminar a unicorn. Mañana seguiría Inglaterra y luego los demás países del mundo y pronto ocurriría el final de todo esto. El fin del futbol. Eso le gustaba, pero solo debía de arreglar el control mental, luego de que lograra de que todos esos niños estuvieran bajo su poder y solo le obedecieran a el, todo estaría perfecto. A este paso en menos tiempo de lo pensado, claro también debía de recuperar a Naamah, ya que cuando uno se unía a este lugar era para siempre y jamás lograrían escapar. Nadie jamás lo haría, ni siquiera Naamah.

* * *

**Extra 2: Cuñada **

**Hikari: **bien, supongo que hare spaghettis – dice mientras saca unos tallarines de la despensa cuando llega Yuka –

**Yuka: **mi onii-chan prefiere el ramen si le quieres impresionar

**Hikari:** no le quiero impresionar – dice algo cohibida a lo que la niña sonríe traviesamente –

**Yuka:** pues yo quiero que un día seas la esposa de onii-chan y tenga unos lindos niños – haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra – y seremos cuñadas

**Hikari:** no, esto…yo no quiero ser la esposa de tu onii-chan – dice avergonzada a lo que a la niña le lagrimean los ojos – ¡Espera! Bien, si el quiere me casare con el algún día

**Yuka:** ¡Yey! – Saltando de felicidad – seremos cuñadas y tendrás hijos de mi onii-chan

**Hikari: **claro – dice con las mejillas sonrojadas – _no pasara nunca y menos con ese erizo _– piensa fastidiada

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, ahora les dejo las preguntas:**

**¿De donde se conocerán el padre de goenji y el de Hikari? ¿Qué les pareció la nueva actividad de Hikari? ¿Los del Raimon sabrán que ella canta en el hospital?**

**¿Mark se recuperara luego de esta derrota? ¿Ichinose lograra pedir ayuda por parte del Raimon?**

**¿Quiénes serán Ananel y Philodox? ¿Hikari tramara unirse al Raimon?**

**¿Goenji descubrirá quien es Hikari? ¿Black Jewel derrotara a los caballeros de la reina?**

**¿Qué opinan que prohibieran el futbol en ? ¿Se solucionara o también terminara Inglaterra en las mismas condiciones?**

**Ahora si me voy, byeeeeee y prometo publicar mañana o sino pasado mañana **


	6. Cápitulo 4

**Hola! Aquí esta el capi 4, espero y les guste ya que no es muy largo pero algo es algo. Ahora les dejo con el capi para no aburrirlos tanto, y espero mañana poder subir el capi 1 del programa de cocina XD:**

* * *

**Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?**

_(Aparecen los del Raimon jugando un partido cuando una balón es lanzando paralizando a todos)_

**Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?**

_(Hades sonríe junto a su equipo mientras el Raimon le mira esperando el inicio del partido)_

**Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba**

_(Hikari observa desde las gradas todo antes de que se de la vuelta y piense en Tsubasa)_

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo**

_(En un escenario negro aparecen Dhampir, Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth observando el partido)_

**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

_(Tsubasa mira su celular mientras lo aprieta y mira el cielo antes de que miles de pétalos de rosas se lleven la imagen)_

**Kurayami no naka ni**  
**Futari de tadayoi nagara**

_(El Raimon va perdiendo cuando Hikari llega y sonríe antes de que Endo levante el pulgar metiéndola al juego)_

**Mujaki na kotori no you ni**  
**Tsubasa no yosete ita**

_(Hikari realiza su White Swam anotando el gol mientras hades le mira con fijeza y todo desaparezca)_

**Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa**

_(Los cuatro capitanes de rango superior miran a una silla donde se esconde su líder)_

**Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite**

_(Una luz ilumina a todos antes de que los cuatro capitanes desaparezcan dejando una ola de plumas y se vea una Hikari mirando el cielo)_

**Dakishimeru...zutto**

**Cápitulo 4**

Endo miro a todos mientras esperaban a que Aki llegara, lo que según habían escuchado es que algo malo había ocurrido en los Estados Unidos pero nadie sabia que había pasado. Algunos de los chicos estaban tensos, ya que incluso la gerente pidió que estuvieran todos incluso los entrenadores quienes estaban serios también. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Pues nadie sabía pero deseaban averiguarlo lo más rápido posible. El capitán planeaba un modo de lograr que Hikari se uniera, había conseguido que hace tiempo goenji lo hiciera, incluso insistió para que muchos lo hicieran y lo logro. No era orgullo, solo que le gustaba que la gente estuviera feliz y mas aun con su adorado futbol. En ese momento llego Aki apurada a lo que todos le vieron, la chica traía un rostro de horror y lastima. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se pregunto Endo antes de que se acercara a ver a su amiga preocupado. La chica solo negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada con tristeza, algo malo había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué sucede Aki? – pregunto preocupado Endo a lo que la peliverde suspiro con tristeza antes de que mirara a todos

- Llamo Ichinose y me acaba de dar un terrible noticia – dijo la peliverde mientras todos esperaban la respuesta – han prohibido en los Estados Unidos el futbol

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos y horrorizados ante lo que ella había dicho

- Es verdad – dijo Kudou serio – nos avisaron esta mañana, el futbol ya no existe porque según se ha hablado en las noticias fue cancelado por el mis presidente del país

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con rabia goenji a lo que Aki miro a todos con seriedad

- Ichinose me conto que un equipo llego y les reto, unicorn acepto y perdieron 8-0, aun peor salieron lastimados en el proceso – dijo Aki tristemente a lo que todos se sorprendieron

- ¿ocho a cero? – pregunto tsunami sorprendido a lo que la gerente asintió – pero eso es bastante diferencia y tenían a Ichinose con ellos ¿Cómo pudieron perder?

- Pues al parecer ese equipo es demasiado fuerte y los humillo, Mark esta echándose la culpa de todo ya que el equipo Hellish Night como dijeron que se llamaban, los retaron por el futbol a nivel nacional – dijo Aki a lo que kido le miro mas sorprendido

- ¿Tratas de decirnos que como unicorn pedio el futbol se elimino? – pregunto el estratega a lo que la peliverde asintió

- No solo fueron ellos, según tengo entendido muchos equipos fueron retados, pero unicorn es el primero del FFI que es retado – dijo Hitomiko a lo que Aki asintió

- Según se Hellish es miembro de the Hell – dijo la peliverde a lo que todos abrieron mas los ojos

- ¿El instituto The Hell? – pregunto Hiroto a lo que Aki susurro un si – es el mismo que jugo con ustedes – dice mirando a los chicos quienes solo asienten

- Algo me dice que the Hell esconde muchas cosas en especial con la forma de sus juegos – dijo kido pensando – ¿No les parece extraño que nos hayan retado a ustedes en especial?

- Tienes razón kido y estoy casi seguro que Daidouji sabe acerca de esto – dijo goenji serio a lo que todos le miraron sin entender – por cosas de la vida ella termino en mi casa ayer y cuando se iba a ir le llego un mensaje ella dijo unicorn ¿Coincidencia?

- ¿Podría ser que ella sabía? – pregunto sorprendido genda a lo que todos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre la pelinegra

- Espera, ¿Qué hacia ella en tu casa? – pregunto curioso fubuki a lo que todos voltearon las cabezas mirando a goenji quien solo se sonrojo volteando la mirada

- Ah, acaso el delantero estrella se quiere enredar con aquel bello ángel – dijo burlón fudo a lo que el pelicrema le fulmino con la mirada – esto me huele a que ella te gusta

- Jodete fudo – dijo el ojicastaño enojado cuando tsunami silbo recordando algo

- Por cierto Endo, se donde vive Daidouji – dijo el pelirosa a lo que todos le miraron curioso de saber como lo supo – me lo se porque estaba caminando cuando la vi irse a su casa ayer en la noche, la seguí y se su dirección ahora, si quieres se las doy para que hablen con ella

- ¡Claro tsunami! – dijo Endo feliz antes de que cogiera el papel con la dirección de tsunami – debemos ayudar a unicorn y para eso la necesitamos vieron como jugo contra los de Cursed

- Tiene razón – dijo Hiroto poniéndose al lado de Endo con una sonrisa – debemos ayudar a unicorn

- Apoyo a Hiroto – dijo Midorikawa poniéndose al lado del pelirrojo mientras fubuki, kazemaru y Atsuya también se iban con el portero

- Demonios – susurro fudo cuando vio a kido irse con el portero – bien, ayudare

- ¿Goenji? – pregunto Endo a lo que el delantero no tuvo otra opción mas que ir con los demás – bueno el resto puede ir entrenando

- Si – dijo el resto antes de que fuera a entrenar mientras los jóvenes se iban a la casa de la pelinegra

_10 minutos después…_

Si, lo iban a hacer así les costara mucho. Bueno les estaba costando mucho a todos, se miraron entre si antes de que volvieran la vista a la puerta. ¿Cómo se habían metido en esto? Pues todo gracias a la genial idea de Endo y todo sucedió. Parecían acosadores. Endo se acerco a la puerta, ya que nadie lo hacia, y toco el timbre. Miro a los que vinieron con el, eran: goenji, kazemaru, los hermanos fubuki, kido, fudo, Midorikawa y Hiroto. Escucharon un ya voy, mientras querían largarse lo mas rápido de ahí, pero Endo les suplico con la mirada. Si Hikari les veía ahí les iba a echar a patadas, pero ya era tarde. La puerta se abrió mientras salía una mujer curiosa de ver a tantos jóvenes. Tenía un largo cabello color miel, sus ojos eran de un color plata mercurioso y su rostro angelical. En pocas palabras la mujer era preciosa y elegante, los chicos se sonrojaron cuando ella les sonrió con dulzura. En verdad se parecía mucho a Hikari, pero ¿Era su mama? Mas bien parecía la hermana mayor, bueno esta bien le calculaban unos treinta o por ahí.

- Hola, ¿Ustedes son amigos de Kari-chan? – pregunto la pelimiel a lo que todos se miraron entre si sin entender, a lo que ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rio divertida – perdón, es que llamo a mi hija kari mejor dicho se lo decimos todos aquí en casa pero seguro ustedes la conocen por Hikari

- Si, la conocemos por Hikari – dijo kazemaru a lo que la mujer sonrió dándoles espacio para que entraran – pasen por favor, ella llegara en un rato mas pero mientras déjenme darles algo de comer

- Oh no es necesario – dijo Hiroto a lo que a Midorikawa le brillaron los ojos de emoción

- Claro que aceptamos – respondió el peliverde emocionado mientras arrastraba a todos los demás chicos al interior de la casa haciéndole aparecer una gota en la cabeza a la mujer

Midorikawa los arrastro hasta la sala donde todo estaba en perfecto orden, las paredes eran de un color naranja claro, todo iba en su lugar pulcramente. En ese momento apareció la mujer con una sonrisa invitándolos a que se sentaran, ellos asintieron antes de que tomaran asiento en los sillones mientras la televisión eran encendida. Los jóvenes en silencio vieron la tele mientras la mujer se iba a traerles algo de comer. Algo iba a salir mal, solo era un presentimiento o al menos eso creían ellos. Sintieron una mirada sobre ellos, tragaron saliva y dieron vuelta a sus cabezas encontrándose con una pequeña niña de ojos dorados y cabello color negro lacio como la noche oscura. La pequeña les sonrió antes de que se acercara estudiándolos con la mirada curiosa por saber quienes eran, goenji le sonrió sin poder evitarlo ya que le recordaba mucho a Yuka. Fubuki sonrió mientras Atsuya bufaba, Endo solo le insto para que se acercara.

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto fubuki a lo que ella sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Me llamo Akari – dijo la pequeña a lo que fubuki le acaricio su cabecita con cariño haciéndola sonreír – ¿Son amigos de mi onee-chan?

- Esto…pues creo que si – dijo kazemaru nervioso a lo que la niña le miro fijamente antes de que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en su rostro – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Quién de ustedes es el novio de mi onee-chan? – pregunta mirando a todos a lo que los chicos se sonrojan negando con las manos rápidamente mientras Endo solo sonreía

- Te equivocas solo somos amigos – dijeron todos rápidamente a lo que la niña frunció el ceño curiosa

- Pues conociendo los gustos de mi onee-chan, ella nunca saldría con un moe – señalando a fubuki y dejándolo de piedra mientras Atsuya se partía de la risa – ni con un chico arrogante – señalando a Atsuya – ni con uno de lentes, un afeminado o que tenga peinado raro – dice mientras señala a kido, kazemaru y fudo quienes abrieron la boca ante los desperfectos que soltaba la niña – ni con un peliverde ya que no le gusta ese color, ni con alguien tan sonriente – señalando a mido y Endo a lo que ella sonríe – entonces debe de ser uno de ustedes mi onii-chan – mirando a Hiroto y goenji quienes solo se sonrojaron mas

- Pues ahora que lo dices debe de ser goenji – dijo con rapidez Hiroto a lo que este abrió la boca para negar pero la pequeña obtuvo un brillo en los ojos que enterneció a todos incluso a fudo – diablos

- Onii-chan – dijo la pequeña Akari lanzándose a abrazar a goenji quien no tuvo mas opción que corresponder al abrazo de la pequeña, acaricio con cuidado su cabeza mientras pensaba porque se metió en este lio – mi onee-chan debe de ser muy feliz

- Si, claro – susurro goenji en una sonrisa forzada mientras los demás intentaban no reírse de la situación

La madre de Hikari llego trayendo una bandeja llena de biscottis, a Midorikawa le brillaron los ojos en cuanto los vio. Coloco la bandeja en la mesa que tenia al frente y antes de irse le indico a Akari que debía de ir a hacer su tarea. La pequeña asintió y se fue no sin antes abrazar a su nuevo onii-chan. El chico solo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras los demás se reían en voz baja ante la suerte del delantero. Este les fulmino con la mirada haciéndose un recordatorio, matarlos a balonazos luego. La pelimiel regreso a la sala trayendo unas tazas con te, las coloco en la mesa antes de que Midorikawa se lanzara a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Hiroto le decía que debía masticar y agradecer pero el peliverde ni caso le hacia. La mujer solo se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba con detenimiento a cada uno de los chicos. Los demás solo comenzaron a comer pero con calma no como Ryuuiji que ya iba por el séptimo biscotti.

- ¿Y como se llevan con Hikari? – pregunto la mujer a lo que los chicos casi se atragantaran con sus bebidas mientras Midorikawa seguía comiendo

- Pues bien ella es la mejor amiga de Hiroto y fubuki – dijo goenji sonriendo con maldad a lo que los nombrados sudaron frio

- Y goenji es el novio de Hikari – dijo con rapidez fubuki a lo que la mujer se sorprendió antes de que riera divertida mientras goenji se sonrojaba fulminando con la mirada al peligris quien solo sonrió

- Pues me alegra conocerte goenji, aunque mi esposo ya conocía a tu padre, que gracioso ellos eran mejores amigos en la universidad – dijo la mujer riendo mientras a todos se le caía la mandíbula sorprendidos ante eso – recuerdo que ellos solían decir que algún día verían a sus hijos casándose, yo les solía decir que si seguían así tal vez terminarían siendo parientes y creo que se cumplió

- Oh pero mi mira como es la vida ¿No goenji? – pregunto fudo burlón a lo que el pelicrema le fulmino con la mirada perdiendo la paciencia

- Por cierto ¿Cómo anda Hikari en la escuela, tiene amigas? – pregunto la mujer a lo que los chicos se paralizaron nerviosos, por lo que habían visto de la chica, esta no tenia ni una sola amiga

- Si, tiene tres amigas – dijo kazemaru a lo que todos esperaban a que digiera quienes eran – pues son Aki kino, Haruna Otonashi y Fuyuka Kudou

- ¿Mi hermana? – pregunto kido a lo que Atsuya le dio un codazo – claro mi hermana es su mejor amiga – dijo riendo nervioso a lo que la mujer suspiro aliviada

- Gracias a dios, he estado muy preocupada acerca de eso – dijo sonriendo con tristeza mientras tomaba una taza de te y bebía un poco – bueno, deben saber que Hikari no tiene la mejor de las actitudes

- Si lo sabíamos – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas recordando el mal trato que sufrieron por parte de la pelinegra

- Jaja bueno mi hija es algo difícil pero no siempre fue de esa manera – dijo la mujer mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro para que luego sonriera de manera divertida – perdón, olvide decirles mi nombre encima, soy Stella Daidouji

_**- ¿Stera? (1)**_ – pregunto sorprendido kido a lo que la mujer sonrió

- Es que soy italiana, bueno dejando eso de lado me alegro de que sean amigos de mi hija, se que Hikari no es tan cruel como aparenta es solo que ella odia demostrar el agrado por las personas, mejor dicho teme apreciarlas – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste a lo que Endo le miro curioso

- ¿Por qué? Es una gran jugadora de futbol, nos ayudo a ganar a un instituto que casi nos hace perder – dijo Endo a lo que la mujer se sorprendió bastante

- ¿Hikari sabe jugar futbol? – pregunto ella sorprendida antes de que se le formara una mueca de dolor, Endo se mordió la lengua mientras los demás le fulminaban con la mirada – ella no me dijo nada, creí que odiaba el futbol luego de lo que paso con Nikko y Mitsuko

- ¿Nikko y Mitsuko? – pregunto Atsuya a lo que ella asintió

- Nikko es mi hijo mayor, el era un futbolista de la selección italiana hace años – dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras cogía un cuadro de un chico de cabellera negra alborotada, sus ojos eran de un color café y tenia una sonrisa radiante – jugo hace unos seis años en la seleccion italiana, era joven pero obtuvo bastante exito aunque termino lesionado un día pero el seguía con ese animo de querer seguir, era un gran delantero

- ¡Espere! – exclamo sorprendido Atsuya a lo que todos le miraron – ¿El es Nikko Daidouji? ¿El demonio infernal?

- Jaja bueno así le llamaban todos cuando Nikko jugaba pero bueno dejo el futbol cuando ocurrió el accidente – susurro la mujer antes de que suspirara mostrando un cuadro de una niña muy parecida a Akari solo que tenia los ojos de un color plata mercurioso – es mi hija Mitsuko o bueno era mi hija

- ¿Era? – pregunto Hiroto sorprendido

- Mitsuko murió hace seis años – dijo la mujer con voz triste a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como plato

Se formo un silencio sepulcral antes de que todos se miraran entre si. Goenji tomo la foto de la niña antes de que le mirara con pena, el sabia lo que era casi perder una hermana ya que había padecido lo mismo con Yuka. Kido le asintió con lastima, ellos tenían hermanas y sabían el dolor de la separación. Tal vez ese era el problema con Hikari, la perdida de su hermana le había amargado el alma hasta el punto de que ya no quería seguir. Pero ¿Por qué odiar a tal grado el futbol? ¿Qué le había hecho aquel deporte? Ni siquiera su madre lo sabia, pero ellos mejor dicho todos averiguarían que le había pasado a la joven, porque de que algo le había pasado eso era un hecho.

* * *

_Italia (Venecia, 10 am)_

Dhampir estaba esperando a los miembros de su equipo cerca de un puente de los suspiros, miro su reloj mientras Mara estaba sentada aburrida. Lamia llego con rapidez mientras miraba a los dos jugadores de su equipo. Se acerco en silencio mientras el los dos jóvenes se levantaban y le miraban interrogantes. La chica solo movió la cabeza y se apoyo en el puente, faltaban los demás miembros pero por lo que sabía solo vendrían otros cuatro miembros del equipo porque el resto estaba en un serio entrenamiento. Una chica de largo cabello color morado, tez blanca junto a unos ojos marrones se acercaba acompañada de una peliazul de ojos color morados, y tenia una piel morena. Ambas jóvenes miraron a Dhampir antes de que bajaran la cabeza en respeto, seguidas de ellas llego la ultima joven quien tenia la piel algo bronceada junto a un cabello negro que tenia mechas en escala color morado y azul, mientras sus ojos son carmesí y con un rasguño en su ojo izquierdo.

- Al fin llegan Bruxa, Striges, Lamia y Aswang – dijo Dhampir mirando a todas quienes bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto

- ¿Qué sucede capitán? – pregunto Aswang a lo que el peliplateado solo suspiro – nos haz reunido a todas para algo

- Verán, como se habrán enterado, ayer unicorn fue derrotado y hoy lo hará también los caballeros de la reina – dijo el chico a lo que todas asintieron – el señor pidió que hoy todos debemos partir a Inglaterra para arreglar unos cuantos temas en ese país

- ¿Hoy iremos? – pregunto Tsubasa a lo que todos asintieron – y que equipo seguirá ahora

- La verdad es que el señor ha calculado que inazuma Japón reaparecerá en Inglaterra así que les haremos una visita amistosa – dijo el chico sonriendo con maldad a lo que todos sonrieron mientras a la peliverde le recorría un escalofrió en la espalda ante esto

- Bueno, preparen su equipaje, nos veremos en el aeropuerto en una hora ¿entendido? – pregunto el chico a lo que todas asintieron sin discutir

- Entendido capitán – dijo Lamia – _tengo que avisar a Hikari de esto de una buena vez antes de que nos larguemos _

La peliverde se escabullo alejándose de su equipo, cuando estuvo a varias calles saco su teléfono móvil antes de que mandara el mensaje a su amiga. En ese momento recibió un mensaje, sorprendida lo leyó: ¨_ya se quien eres traidora, pero por ahora podemos jugar, y te digo algo divertido Astarot esta en Japón, ya que quiso ver a su adorada Naamah¨. _Tsubasa horrorizada soltó el celular, trago saliva ante lo que le habían enviado, ya la habían descubierto y jugarían con ella. ¿Pero quien fue? Ella había sido reservada y astuta con eso. ¿Quién era el que la había descubierto? Aun peor, ¿Astarot estaba en Japón? Demonios, el tío ese era un peligro cerca de Hikari, aun peor seria la destrucción de ella. El mediocampista era demasiado malvado aun peor, cuando se trataba de Hikari era demasiado violento y peligroso. Era muy obvio que el chico sentía algo por la ex capitana de fallen angel, pero llegaba al grado de ser muy posesivo. Si eso era verdad Hikari estaba en graves problemas, y también ella.

- Maldita sea – susurro horrorizada Tsubasa mientras regresaba al cuartel

* * *

_Inglaterra (Londres, 1.00pm)_

Edgar tomo aire antes de que volviera a mirar a sus oponentes. Miro a la capitana quien era una rubia de ojos azules y piel algo bronceada, esta le sonrió con maldad mientras a su lado se unió un chico de gorro blanco con toques rojos. El chico tenía unos ojos rojos, una mirada fría y cruel. El chico sonrió malvadamente antes de que volviera a correr junto a la rubia, ellos eran los delanteros y lastimosamente grandes jugadores. La diferencia era que el estratega era el chico mientras la joven se llevaba por sus instintos. Ambos volvieron a moverse con demasiada rapidez mientras las defensas del otro equipo impedían los movimientos a los caballeros. Sus compañeros de equipo le miraron preocupados a lo que Edgar les asintió. Todos juntos volvieron a concentrarse antes de que Jewel les mirara con superioridad.

- Deberían declararse perdidos – susurro Sapphire a lo que el ojirojo le miro serio – vamos Ruby

- Entendido Sapphire – susurro el chico antes de que ambos corrieron antes de que robaron el balón juntos

- Pero ¿Qué harán? – susurro Edgar nervioso mientras veía a los dos jóvenes

**- Tornado invertido – dijeron los dos mientras saltaban con auras de fuego y agua a su alrededor, chutearon al mismo tiempo formando un enorme tornado de fuego y agua, que fue sin dar tiempo hacia el arco anotando otro tiro dejando el partido en un 10-0 **

_- Eso es todo_ – susurro el comentarista mientras Edgar se quedo paralizado – _gana Dark Jewel _

- Eso fue fácil – dijo Sapphire acercándose con todos los de Jewel – bueno como perdieron queremos nuestro premio

- ¿Qué quieren? – susurro Philip mientras Edgar miraba avergonzado a su equipo

- Desde hoy los caballeros de la reina dejan de existir y el futbol se prohíbe en Inglaterra – dice con una sonrisa malévola a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos – tal vez ya supieron sobre la caída de unicorn ¿No? Se ha comentado mucho por todos los países

- No puede ser – susurro horrorizado Edgar mientras el equipo se paralizaba ante esto

- Pues eso es todo – dice Sapphire encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Esperen! – se escucho un grito a lo lejos

Todos voltearon cuando vieron como se acercaba corriendo un joven. Tenía el cabello color dorado revuelto y desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un color de un color verde brillante, además de que eran bastante alto y fuerte. Edgar abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era Joshira Asahi, uno de sus mejores amigos y ex jugador de los caballeros de la reina. Este miro a todos antes de que se disculpara con la mirada por su tardanza, miro enojado a Sapphire y Ruby quienes solo le estudiaron con la mirada. El chico apretó los puños sabiendo muy bien que ellos tenían a su hermana, debía de recuperarla y si era necesario lo haría a la fuerza. Al ver sus intenciones el ojirojo se puso delante de Sapphire quien le reto con la mirada indicándole que no le tenía ni pizca de miedo.

- ¿Dónde la tienen? – susurro joshira a lo que todos miraron a la rubia

- ¿a quien? – pregunto con descaro la joven a lo que el pelidorado gruño una maldición hasta casi abalanzarse sobre la joven

- ¡Díganme donde tienen a mi hermana! – grito el chico siendo sostenido por Edgar y los demás de los caballeros

- ¿Tú hermana? – pregunto divertido Ruby – cuando uno se une a the Hell ya no pertenece a nadie mas que a the Hell

- ¡Devuélvanme a Asuka! – grito desesperado el chico a lo que todos se rieron de el

- Olvida que alguna vez tuviste una hermana porque ella ya no es Asuka, no es ni la persona que alguna vez conociste – dijo Sapphire antes de que un humo negro cubriera a los del equipo Hellish y cuando se disipo ellos habían desaparecido

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito joshira dejándose caer al suelo mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños

- Joshira – susurro Edgar a lo que el chico le miro con dolor en los ojos

- La tienen, se llevaron a Asuka – dijo el formando mas silencio en la cancha

Edgar solo se quedo sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado, la pequeña Asuka había sido raptada. Su mejor amiga estaba en manos del enemigo. Necesitaba ayuda lo más rápido posible, y solo la podía encontrar en un lugar. Necesitaba a Endo, lo mas rápido posible se comunicaría con todos los miembros del equipo de inazuma Japón y de paso con los demás equipos del FFi. Debían recuperar a Asuka y de paso salvar el futbol. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, este solo asintió con su cabeza antes de que se levantara del suelo. Edgar sabia muy bien que para joshira su hermana era su mundo, en especial luego de que por la culpa de el, ella obtuviera su miedo más grande mejor dicho su fobia. Joshira siempre se echaría la culpa, aunque en verdad esta no existiera.

* * *

Hikari comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa luego de larga travesía que había tenido. Había ido a ver a los niños de la sección de oncología y luego a los de la sección de quemados. Ante lo ultimo sintió un escalofrió, ya que le hizo recordar al accidente o mejor dicho el incendio que ocurrió hace seis años. El fuego a su alrededor, el humo intentando ahogarla, los gritos de su hermana, y al final estar rodeada de llamas que casi le alcanzaban y negándole la ayuda a Mitsuko. Se paro antes de que tomara aire para que no le ganaran las malditas ganas de llorar, suspiro y siguió su camino cuando se sintió observada. Ignoro esto y continuo, debe de ir a casa y darle una ayuda a Akari con su tarea, después de todo el vago de Nikko debía de estar viendo lo de su motocicleta. Se detuvo otra vez cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella, le estaban siguiendo ya no había dudas. Empezó a correr alejándose cada vez mas de su acosador, ¿Quién demonios le estaba siguiendo?

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi Naamah? – pregunto una voz masculina que le paralizo

Se dio vuelta antes de que se topara con una penetrante mirada azul que le miro divertida y burlona. Trago saliva mientras aquellos orbes le miraban con fijeza y detenimiento, el joven tenía un largo cabello azul oscuro. Lo llevaba atado en una cola baja, el chico se acerco despacio a ella mientras Hikari trago saliva al reconocerlo. Era Astarot, y la había encontrado, el mediocampista llego hasta donde estaba ella. Le cogió un mechón de cabello antes de que lo oliera con seducción. Ella intento retroceder pero el le tiro levemente indicándole que mejor no lo hiciera. Debía de tener cuidado con aquel chico, el era peligroso y mas aun con ella. Astarot no era malo, solo era posesivo y aunque no le gustara la idea, el chico la veía como una amiga a la cual debía de proteger, como si le perteneciera.

- Huiste de todos nosotros – susurro el reclamándole con la mirada

- Me fui porque nos están utilizando ¿Eres tan ciego que no lo notas Astarot? – pregunto ella a lo que el gruño antes de que la cogiera de la barbilla mirándola con fijeza

- Ellos son nuestra familia Naamah – susurro el acariciándole la mejilla a lo que ella retrocedió enojada

- Abre los ojos Astarot, puedo ayudarte a escapar – sugirió ella a lo que el rio acercándose a ella hasta que la abrazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo – reacciona

- Naamah, deja esa estupidez de tu libertad y vuelve a nosotros, vuelve a mi – susurro el acercando su rostro al de ella – te extraño Hikari

- ¿Qué? – susurro ella sorprendida antes de que el uniera sus labios a los suyos

Los cálidos labios de Astarot se movieron contra los de la pelinegra, esta sorprendida solo se quedo quieta ante esta acción. No se esperaba que el mediocampista la besara, mucho menos en estos momentos. Intento separarse pero el le insistió, la atrajo mas a el antes de que siguiera besándola. Se separo cuando el la dejo libre, en aquel beso no había sentido nada de nada. Ni siquiera un sentimiento de amor, solo había sentido frialdad. La razón era simple después de todo ella no veía a Astarot como algo mas que a un amigo, un buen amigo que estaba atrapado en the Hell. El chico le sonrió con coquetería antes de que se relamiera los labios seduciéndola. Lo aprendió de todas nosotras, pensó ella burlona antes de que negara con la cabeza.

- No siento lo mismo por ti Astarot, es mas jamás volverá a la organización, lo sabes muy bien – dijo ella a lo que el suspiro antes de que negara con la cabeza

- Lo se, pero para eso esta el tiempo y se que volverás Hikari – dijo el antes de que el humo negro lo envolviera haciéndolo desaparecer

- Jamás regresare Astarot – susurro ella antes de que continuara su camino en silencio

Siguió caminando en silencio, cerró los ojos pensando en un modo de librarse de esta pero no se le ocurría nada de nada. Cuando estuvo en la puerta de su casa la abrió con su llave cuando escucho risas en la sala. Sorprendida se acerco en silencio cuando vio a Akari jugando con Endo, este solo reía mientras goenji le hacia caras a la pequeña. A un lado estaban los demás jugando con la pequeña kido solo hablaba con su madre. En cuanto todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia se formo un silencio, su madre le sonrió antes de que mirara a todos los demás. La furia se apodero de ella, incluso le iban a molestar hasta en su propia casa. Eso le enojaba, ella era la única que podía elegir su destino. No podían obligarla a hacer lo que no quería, y si a ella no le daba la gana de unirse a ese equipo, ellos no tenían el derecho de meterse en donde no les llamaban.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto ella a lo que todos se miraron entre si

- Tu novio y tus amigos decidieron darse una vuelta por aquí – dijo su madre sorprendiéndola

- ¿Mi novio? – pregunto la chica sorprendida a lo que su hermana abrazo a goenji

- Mi onii-chan – dijo de lo mas feliz Akari a lo que Hikari miro feo a todos

- No sabia que vendrías hoy – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa a lo que los chicos tragaron saliva al notar su enfado

- Hija ¿Por qué no me dijiste que jugabas al futbol? – pregunto su madre a lo que ella se congelo – debiste decírmelo y te hubiera apoyado

- Suficiente – susurro antes de que mirara a todos – tenemos que salir, quiero hablar con ustedes

La chica solo se dio vuelta tirando a un lado su maleta y guitarra mientras salía de la casa hecha furia. Los demás solo se despidieron de Akari y Stella antes de que siguieran a la chica, esta solo caminaba delante de ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Goenji sabia que ella estaba bastante enojada, y no era para menos ya que habían mentido a su familia pero no lo habían hecho adrede solo lo hicieron para intentar saber más de ella, y ahora lo sabían. Ella se detuvo algo lejos, cerca a un parque, miro a todos mientras apretaba los puños enojada.

- ¡No tenían derecho a meterse en mi vida! – exclamo ella enojada mientras sus ojos relampagueaban enojados

- Daidouji-san – susurro nervioso fubuki – no lo hicimos a propósito

- Mintieron a mi madre y a mi hermana – dijo ella enojándose cada vez mas – les dijeron mentiras que no son mas que eso, ustedes no son mis amigos y mucho menos el es mi novio – dijo mientras miraba a goenji y los ojos de ella se volvian escarlatas – no me da la jodida gana de unirme al equipo, solo déjenme en paz

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Mitsuko – dijo inocentemente Endo a lo que goenji gruño ante la estupidez del portero

- ¿Quién? – susurro ella sorprendida a lo que Hiroto suspiro acercándose a la chica

- Tu madre nos conto que perdiste a tu hermana hace seis años, entendemos que odies el futbol, y ninguno sabe la razón pero necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo el pelirrojo

- No te pedimos que ames el futbol, pero te necesitamos para terminar con the Hell y salvar a unicorn – susurro kido serio – ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

- Por favor Hikari – dijo Endo con suplica en sus ojos a lo que ella suspiro dándose vuelta y alejándose de ahí

- Creo que eso nos dice todo – dijo con lastima kazemaru

- Iré a las tres y entrenare solo una hora – dijo Hikari a lo lejos sorprendiendo a todos – solo estaré en su equipo hasta acabar con the Hell luego me largo

- ¡Claro que si! – exclamo Endo sonriente mientras la chica sonreía un poco y los demás solo sonreían al haber logrado convencer a la terca chica

- Esto se pondrá difícil – susurro goenji mientras miraba irse a la joven

* * *

**Extra 3: Novio **

**Akari: **¿Desde cuando eres novio de mi onee-chan? – mirando a goenji quien solo se paralizo –

**Kazemaru:** lo es desde hace un día – sonriendo nervioso –

**Akari:** oh, ¿Cómo la conociste?

**Fubuki:** la conoció en un entrenamiento – dijo el peligris sonriente a lo que goenji solo les miraba –

**Akari:** ¿Cómo te le declaraste?

**Midorikawa:** le dio flores y helado – con ojos brillantes –

**Akari: **¿Ella te acepto rápido? – curiosa a lo que goenji iba a hablar pero fudo se le adelanto –

**Fudo:** le hizo rogarle – con una sonrisa burlona –

**Akari:** ¿En verdad le quieres?

**Hiroto:** esta loco por ella – con una sonrisa –

**Akari:** ¿te gusta el futbol?

**Endo:** ¡lo adora! – dijo con ojos brillantes –

**Goenji:** ¡Déjenme contestar algo de una maldita vez! – enojado –

**Kido:** tenían que ser ellos – con gota en la cabeza –

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ahora las preguntas:**

**- ¿Akari es casamentera? **

**- ¿Stella se habrá tragado en serio todas las mentiras?**

**- ¿Qué opinan de esa parte del pasado de Hikari? **

**- ¿Edgar ayudara a joshira a recuperar a su hermana?**

**- ¿Astarot hará que Hikari vuelva al lado de the Hell? **

**- ¿Quién será el que descubrió a Tsubasa?**

**- ¿La delatara?**

**- ¿Habrá problemas ahora que Hikari se unió al Raimon?**

**- ¿Astarot será la hará difícil?**

**La palabra resaltada es:**

_**Stera (1): **_hace referencia a que en el japonés no se pronuncia la ¨L¨ así que Stella sonaría como stera.

**Ahora si me voy, byeeeee**


	7. Cápitulo 5

**Hola! Aquí esta el capi 5 que me demore en subir, si lo se soy algo tardona perdón bueno para empezar, los oc de Shadow Crimson aparecen en el próximo capi, junto a los hermanos de algunas de las oc, ahora si dejo que lean el capi para que me tiren tomatazos:**

* * *

**Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?**

_(Aparecen los del Raimon jugando un partido cuando una balón es lanzando paralizando a todos)_

**Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?**

_(Hades sonríe junto a su equipo mientras el Raimon le mira esperando el inicio del partido)_

**Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba**

_(Hikari observa desde las gradas todo antes de que se de la vuelta y piense en Tsubasa)_

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo**

_(En un escenario negro aparecen Dhampir, Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth observando el partido)_

**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

_(Tsubasa mira su celular mientras lo aprieta y mira el cielo antes de que miles de pétalos de rosas se lleven la imagen)_

**Kurayami no naka ni**  
**Futari de tadayoi nagara**

_(El Raimon va perdiendo cuando Hikari llega y sonríe antes de que Endo levante el pulgar metiéndola al juego)_

**Mujaki na kotori no you ni**  
**Tsubasa no yosete ita**

_(Hikari realiza su White Swam anotando el gol mientras hades le mira con fijeza y todo desaparezca)_

**Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa**

_(Los cuatro capitanes de rango superior miran a una silla donde se esconde su líder)_

**Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite**

_(Una luz ilumina a todos antes de que los cuatro capitanes desaparezcan dejando una ola de plumas y se vea una Hikari mirando el cielo)_

**Dakishimeru...zutto**

**Cápitulo 5**

Suspiro agotada antes de que se dirigiera rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, tal vez no debió meterse en esto pero el discursito que le soltaron esos chicos le habían convencido muy dentro de ella. Siguió caminando mientras llevaba su guitarra en el hombro, obviamente se haría una parada en el hospital luego. Podía haberse metido en este lio del futbol, pero eso no significaba que cambiaria su vida por esto. Muy bien, debía de hacer lo correcto, ella había obrado muy mal por bastante tiempo. Hikari sabia que muchos de los jóvenes habían llegado a la organización por su culpa. Se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida, ella era la causante de los problemas de aquellos jóvenes y aun peor, si lograba salvarlos sabia que ellos tendrían graves problemas físicos o mentales. Diablos, incluso ella los sufría en los momentos de exceso de ejercicio. Y lo peor es que incluso metió a la gente que le importaba, a sus dos amigas de la infancia y muchos más inocentes. Debía de olvidar todo eso, en estos momentos debía de concentrarse en el entrenamiento, o más bien el entrenamiento que haría que hicieran los del Raimon. Les faltaba fortalecerse mas, los de the Hell habían sido entrenados con bastante dureza incluso muchos dirían que pudieron sufrir graves daños, pero gracias a la experimentación lograron crearles altas defensas, siendo capaces de resistir fiebres o luxaciones. Claro, con ese alto precio que se debe pagar.

- Demonios – susurro ella cuando estuvo frente al campo de futbol – debí negarme

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto una voz femenina que le fastidio, dándose vuelta se encontró con la hija del director – creí que no querías formar parte de este club al que tato odias

- En primera mi odio es al futbol, no los odio a ustedes, segundo me invitaron a venir…creo que se llamaba Endo el capitán ¿Verdad? – pregunto intentando recordar antes de que suspirara – y en tercera me uní al equipo para ayudarlos con the Hell

- ¿Qué? – pregunto fastidiada la chica antes de que llegaran Haruna y Fuyuka – pues yo lo prohíbo

- Perdón, creí que era el capitán quien daba ordenes, y por lo que se el capitán es Endo – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos a lo que la castaña le fulmino con la mirada – lo siento querida pero así es la vida ahora déjame en paz o las cosas pueden terminar feo

- No te tengo miedo – dijo ella acercándose a lo que Hikari sonrió de lado con arrogancia acercándose también y mirándole con fijeza a los ojos

- Deberías, porque estas hablando con alguien que es peligrosa en todo sentido – susurro la ojigris mientras sus ojos obtenían un brillo escarlata que asusto a la ojicastaña – cuidado con quien juegas Natsumi-san

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! – se escucho un grito a lo que las cuatro chicas se voltearon encontrándose con todo el equipo de futbol, el que grito había sido aquel fastidioso pelirosa – debe largarse

- Pero Someoka, ella es una nueva jugadora – dijo con alegría Endo a lo que el resto de los jugadores abrieron la boca de par en par

- Pues hola, soy Hikari Daidouji, me especializo en ser delantera o defensa – dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros – y por cierto los caballeros de la reina ya fueron eliminados de the Hell, significando que ya no existe futbol en Inglaterra

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos mientras kido llegaba corriendo junto a sakuma, genda y fudo

- Chicos problemas – dijo sakuma mientras kido suspiraba – Inglaterra fue prohibida de seguir jugando futbol

Todos miraban a Hikari, esta solo sonrió de lado. Aki llego cargando el nuevo uniforme de la chica cuando se quedo quieta mirando como todos no le quitaban la vista a Hikari, esta solo se dio vuelta acercándose a Aki, le quito el uniforme susurrando un gracias y fue a vestirse. La peliverde se acerco a los demás mientras goenji fastidiado se acerco a ella antes de que la jalara del brazo. Ella se zafo fulminándole con la mirada, el ya estaba harto, entendía muy bien que ella no quisiera cooperar pero tampoco podía estar comportándose de ese modo siempre, le cansaba que ella fuera tan difícil de tratar. La chica solo se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás solo se dirigió rumbo a la caseta del club para vestirse. El pelicrema solo se cruzo de brazos antes de que volviera con los demás, kido había reunido a todos para hablar de la situación actual y entre ellos estaban sakuma, genda, fudo y los del sun Garden o mejor dicho algunos miembros. Solo que luego noto que alguien mas estaba viniendo junto a fudo, mas bien un chico. Tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de las orejas de un color morado semi-oscuro, sus ojos amarillosos junto a una piel un poco bronceada además de que era bastante alto. En cuanto llego les dio guiños a las gerentes sonrojándolas mientras kido solo suspiraba con una gota en la cabeza al igual que lo hacían sakuma y genda. Fudo le alzo el pulgar en señal de grandeza a lo que el chico le devolvió el gesto. En su brazo derecho cargaba una patineta de color morado oscuro.

- Hola bellezas – saludo el chico con una mirada coqueta a las gerentes sonrojándolas a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas – ya llego por quien todos lloraban

- Eto… ¿Quién es el? – pregunto Midorikawa a kido quien solo suspiro rendido al tener que hacer esto

- Es Takeshi Hayato – presento el capitán de la Teikoku a lo que el chico sonrió con grandeza – y lamentablemente esta aquí porque sabe jugar futbol

- ¡Hey! Eso dolió kido – dijo de manera dramática el chico mientras se cogía el corazón adolorido – creí que teníamos algo especial pero ya veo que no me aprecias amigo mío

- Wow – dijeron las chicas conmovidas mientras a kido le salía una venita en la frente y kogure junto a fudo se reían

- Ya bájale a tu drama Keshi – dijo el de rastas fastidiado a lo que el chico se rio burlón ante eso – algunas veces eres imposible

- ¿Quién es imposible? – pregunto Hikari saliendo de la caseta con el uniforme para entrenar a lo que los ojos amarillosos de Keshi brillaron en cuanto le vieron, se acerco con rapidez y le dio un suave beso en su mano

- Un gusto conocerte bella musa – dijo el sonriendo con coquetería a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas mientras Hikari se reía negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona

_**- te amico è un Don Giovanni (1) **_– dijo ella riéndose a lo que Keshi se quedo pensando en las palabras que ella dijo – _**un giorno una ragazza vi ruberà il cuore (2)**_

- bien, no entendí nada de nada pero debiste decir que soy muy guapo ¿No? – pregunto Keshi sonriendo a lo que ella rio antes de negar con la cabeza mientras le pasaba de lado – bueno, al menos dame tu numero de teléfono

- lo siento pero paso de ti – dijo Hikari antes de que viera al resto ¿Entrenaremos no? – pregunto ella a lo que kido le miro serio

- dinos que sabes de the Hell – ordeno kido a lo que la pelinegra arqueo una ceja ante aquella orden que le fue dada, odiaba obedecer y alguien y jamás lo haría mucho menos a un hombre – sabemos que sabes mucho de ellos

- nadie me ordena lo que debo hacer, y solo diré que como van ahora no tendrán oportunidad con the Hell – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Someoka bufo fastidiado

- ¿Por qué seria tan difícil? – pregunto el pelirosa a lo que ella sonrió burlona ante aquello

- Si quiera sabias que el equipo Cursed Soul es un equipo de rango inferior ¿Verdad? – pregunto ella sorprendiendo a todos quienes recordaban a como casi habían luchado para meter un gol que nunca lograron en vez Hikari lo había hecho fácilmente – se dividen en tres rangos: inferior, intermedio y superior, del primero están Cursed Soul y Hellish Night son de rango inferior

- Espera, Hellish derroto a unicorn ¿Me estas diciendo que ellos son de rango inferior? – pregunto Aki a lo que Hikari asintió sentándose en el suelo con delicadeza – pero sus técnicas eran muy fuertes

- Pero las del grado superior lo son mucho mas y ellos vencerían al rango inferior e intermedio con facilidad – dijo la pelinegra seriamente – si quieren terminar con the Hell deben de vencer a los ocho equipos que cuidan de ellos y eso será una misión difícil

- ¿Se refiere al equipo que les dio una paliza? – pregunto Keshi a Endo a lo que kido le dio un zape por bocazas – ¡Auch! Solo decía, entonces ella es ese ángel que les cayo del cielo, la que les salvo de perder de la manera patética – sakuma fue el que le dio el zape esta vez – ¡Auch! Ya solo dije lo que pensé, no es mi culpa que se humillaran en la cancha – dijo cuando genda le dio un zape – ¡Auch! Esto ya es bullying – llorando a cascaditas mientras a todos le aparecen gotas en las cabezas

- Bien, esto es raro pero digo enserio lo de the Hell con sus estados actuales no vencerán a nadie – dijo la chica a lo que todos suspiraron frustrados

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? – pregunto curioso suzuno cuando una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven dándoles un mal presentimiento

- Tengo al entrenador perfecto para este trabajo – dijo ella sacando su celular mientras todos le miraban sin entender

* * *

_Inglaterra (Londres, 10 pm)_

Estaba recostado en su cama mientras escuchaba algo de rap por la radio, ojeaba la nueva revista de autos que había salido mientras pensaba en un nuevo modelo que deseaba obtener, aunque primero debería de conseguir el dinero. Ya había logrado conseguir su bello Ford Mustang de primera generación, había sido difícil pero no imposible ahora solo debía de conseguir su segundo coche, tal vez podía buscar un mejor empleo o algo que le resultara más conveniente. Se levanto de su cama cuando recordó que el no tenia tiempo para esto, debía de al menos intentar comunicarse con su hermana o sus padres, aunque no se llevaran bien el quería mejor dicho necesitaba saber de ellos con urgencia. Tenia un mal presentimiento, incluso en sus sueños había visto a Yuko pidiéndole ayuda. Lo sabia, algo malo estaba pasando y el debía de saber que era. Se distrajo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar llamándole la atención. El chico solo bajo el volumen a su radio y tomo el aparato fijándose en el numero y soltando un suspiro cuando lo reconoció. ¿Por qué ella le llamaba a estas horas? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué le estaba llamando? Contesto el teléfono reconociendo la voz al otro lado de la línea, era tan fácil hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Hikari? – pregunto el chico, tenia un cabello castaño oscuro algo ondulado junto a unos ojos de color cafés, su tez era blanca y era bastante alto – no sueles llamarme por arte de magia

- Hola Ryu, un gusto saber algo de ti, bueno te iba a decir que necesito tu ayuda – dijo ella a lo que el se sorprendió – necesito que entrenes a un equipo de futbol

- ¡Ah no! No lo hare por nada del mundo – dijo Ryu serio y fastidiado, sabia que su supuesta amiga no le llamaba para nada gratis – sabes que ya no juego al futbol

- Ryu es urgente tu ayuda, este equipo es pésimo – dijo Hikari cuando se escucho un ¡Oye! A lo lejos – no me refiero a que no sepan jugar porque jugando lo hacen excelente

- Entonces ¿Para que soy necesario? – pregunto Ryu sin entender cuando la escucho suspirar agotada – habla claro Hikari

- Necesitamos vencer a una organización que intenta acabar con el futbol – dijo Hikari sorprendiendo al chico – este equipo es muy bueno pero los miembros de la organización son mucho mejores aun

- Entiendo pero sabes que estoy aquí en Inglaterra ¿Verdad? – pregunto el chico a lo que la joven suspiro – ¿Cómo esta Nikko?

- Bien, jodiendo como siempre y no te preocupes por la distancia, solo dime ¿Nos ayudaras? – pregunto la joven a lo que el chico se lo pensó antes de que soltara un gemido de rendición haciendo reír a Hikari – gracias, prometo que no te arrepentirás

- Mas te vale – dijo el chico fastidiado – solo hago esto porque Nikko es mi amigo y supongo que el también vendrá, si el no viene no te ayudare

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – gruño enojada ella a lo que el rio – si vendrá, ahora muérete Ryu

- Me necesitas vivo – dijo el a lo que ella gruño una maldición haciéndole reír – también quiero verte kari-chan – sabia que ella odiaba ese apodo que le decían su madre y su hermano mayor, hizo una cuenta regresiva cuando supo que ella iba a explotar

- ¡POR UN CARAJO! ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ QUE LO ODIO! – grito ella a lo que el se comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo, esto era lo mas divertido de todo

- Bueno adiós Hikari-chan y espero que logres llegar aquí a Londres, pero será muy difícil, así que ¡Suerte! – dijo el chico antes de que cortara la llamada

Se dejo caer en su cama agotado de todo esto, ¿Es que acaso el futbol le perseguiría siempre? El había dejado el futbol para siempre por decisión de el mismo. Porque todos le echaban la culpa del accidente de su hermana, hasta el mismo se echaba la culpa de eso. Es por eso que había dejado el futbol, para olvidar aquellos recuerdos amargos que estaban presentes siempre en su mente y alma. Ryu suspiro agotado antes de que mirara el reloj, que ya marcaban las 10.10 de la noche, algo temprano pero el ya estaba agotado. ¿Empleo de entrenador? Algo nuevo, pero ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser entrenar a una banda de adolescentes? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, este empleo no seria nada fácil y recordando que los chicos eran difíciles, esto seria un verdadero reto a seguir.

* * *

Hikari cerro de mala gana el teléfono, estúpido Nikko que le había dicho ese apodo a Ryu. Detestaba que le dijeran de esa manera, bueno con su madre era un caso perdido pero con Nikko aun debía de haber oportunidad pero aun nada de nada. Volteo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada asustada de muchos de los chicos, bufo dándose vuelta. Ahora solo debía de pensar en como rayos llevar a todo este equipo hasta Inglaterra. Bien, esa era la condición de Ryu, hubiera sido mas fácil traerlo a el pero Shadow Crimson estaría en Inglaterra y seria mas fácil rescatar desde ahí a Tsubasa. Asintiendo con la cabeza se acerco hasta kido y Endo quienes para ella se veían mas como los capitanes de este nuevo equipo que formarían. Ambos chicos le miraron expectantes mientras ella pensaba en un modo racional de decirles lo que les iba a pasar.

- Les conseguí a un excelente entrenador que les hará volverse mucho mas fuertes – dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que kido arqueo una ceja sabiendo que había algo mas en esto – se llama Ryu y vive en Londres

- ¿Londres? – pregunto Endo sorprendido a lo que ella asintió antes de que el portero saltara emocionado – bien, entonces ¿Cuándo viene Ryu-kantoku?

- Pues…ese es el pequeño problemita que tenemos – dijo ella sonriendo a lo que todos le miraron esperando a que ella siguiera hablando – el no vendrá a Japón

- ¿Entonces como nos entrenara? – pregunto toramaru sin entender a lo que la joven silbo mirando a todos lados – no comprendo sempai

- Ryu acepto siempre y cuando que nosotros vayamos a Londres – dijo con una sonrisa Hikari cuando se formo un silencio sepulcral alrededor de todos antes de que todos rieran nerviosos junto a ella – Algo gracioso ¿No?

- Si – dijeron todos antes de que estallaran – ¡ACEPTASTE ESE TRATO SI NISIQUIERA TENEMOS DINERO PARA LOS PASAJES!

- Bajen su volumen – dijo Hikari sobándose su pobre oído – en primera ¿Los de la Teikoku no tienen dinero hasta para revolcarse en el?

- ¡Oye! Eso no es… – iban a quejarse los tres adinerados cuando todos les miraron sospechosamente – bien, es cierto

- Y tenemos a la hija del director del Raimon ¿Tienes un avión privado? Y no me digas que no ¿Verdad Natsumi-chan? – pregunto con burla la pelinegra a la castaña quien le fulmino con la mirada – eso nos deja en que podemos ir a Londres sin problemas, porque sino el futbol seria destruido y ¿quieren eso? – mirando a kido, Natsumi, genda y sakuma – ¿Dejarían que la sociedad se quedara sin futbol? Eso seria muy malo

- Eres tan…– dijeron todos con venitas en las frentes mientras Endo levantaba el pulgar ante la buena preparación de Hikari quien solo sonrió arrogantemente mientras fudo y Keshi asentía con la cabeza

- Eres el orgullo de la extorsión – dijo Keshi a lo que Hikari choco las palmas con el – debes enseñarme a hacer eso

- Cuando quieras Keshi-chan – canturreo ella mientras todos miraban cuan bipolar podía ser esa chica, ella arqueo una ceja curiosa mirando a todos – ¿Qué? – pregunto con inocencia a lo que todos voltearon la mirada

- Nada – dijeron todos –_ bipolar_ – pensaron en sus mentes

- Bueno, supongo que habrá que empacar – canturreo Endo cuando Hikari le cogió de la camiseta antes de que se fuera – ¿Qué pasa Hikari-chan?

- En primer lugar no me digas Hikari-chan – dijo la chica fastidiada por eso a lo que Endo asintió – en segunda no puedes llevarte a todos, debes elegir al menos dos equipos para esto

- ¡¿Solo dos?! – exclamo exaltado el portero a lo que Hikari asintió mientras todos miraban horrorizados a la chica – pero ¿Por qué?

- The Hell es muy fuerte y en estos entrenamientos serán explotados al cien por ciento así que los que no resistan y solo se estén quejando no merecen ni ir – dijo ella con seriedad mientras miraba a Endo con fijeza – decide muy bien capitán porque de esta elección tuya depende mucho del futuro de todos

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el antes de que Hikari solo se diera vuelta con elegancia tomando sus cosas y se dispusiera a marcharse de allí mismo – ¿A dónde vas?

- Te doy esta tarde para que te lo pienses, yo solo me iré a mi casa, decide capitán, y piénsalo bien – dijo ella antes de que solo se alejara dejando a todos los jóvenes ahí parados y solos

Hiroto miro a la joven y le recordó a alguien muy importante para el. Miro a todos antes de que en un suspiro siguiera a la pelinegra. Goenji vio la acción de Hiroto, ¿Por qué rayos le seguía? Iba a ir tras ellos pero Midorikawa le jalo para que todos acorralaran a Endo para ver quienes irían a Londres. El pelicrema gruño frustrado, no es que le importara lo que esos dos hicieran pero tenia curiosidad. ¿Curiosidad? Se pregunto el sorprendido antes de que negara con la cabeza. Eso le debía dar igual, las cosas que ella hiciera era el problema de ella y no de el. Mejor aun si se largaba de la ciudad seria lo mejor. Aunque al pensar eso sintió una extraña punzada, estúpida punzada, pensó de mala gana. Tal vez estaba algo ansioso o preocupado por todo esto. Si, eso era.

* * *

Hikari se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de la rivera del rio, suspiro agotada antes de que se dejara caer sobre la suave hierba. Debía de hacer todo esto para librarse de sus pecados, de todo lo que ella había fomentado para conseguir más miembros para the Hell. La habían usado para ser la causante de tantas desgracias, para que ella sea la culpable de todo. La realidad que Hikari sabia era la peor de todas, the Hell jamás hubiera existido si ella nunca hubiera decidido cooperar para eliminar el futbol. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta del daño hecho, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y regresar al preciso instante en el cual había conocido a ese hombre, a aquel que le arruino su vida. Golpeo el suelo con su puño mientras recordaba aquel encuentro con el señor oscuro, con el que le desgracio la vida. Si tan solo todo esto fuera un sueño, si aquel día en el hospital aquel hombre no la hubiera encontrado cuando ella trataba de huir de su habitación, si no hubiera intentado escapar…Esto no estaría ocurriendo. Pero ya es tarde y el tiempo no volvería, su destino había sido marcado desde ese día. Con el fuego del infierno en donde casi muere, en donde fue consumida Mitsuko. En donde casi no vuelve a despertar por aquel coma en el que cayo, la oscuridad tan honda en la que estuvo encerrada para luego despertar sabiendo que había perdido a la persona mas importante en su vida. Si la vida era tan injusta, tan malvada que solo te castigaba cuando menos lo esperabas cuando solo quieres ser feliz. Sintió como una descarada lagrima bajo por su mejilla mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, esta no era ella ¿O si lo era? ¿Ella era esto? ¿Era esta niña sin fuerzas que solo necesitaba consuelo? No ella era algo más, más que esto. Al menos eso pensaba Hikari. Sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, avergonzada de en estos momentos estar llorando, solo bajo la mirada no queriendo saber quien era esa persona. La única que la vería en su momento de debilidad.

- Daidouji-san – dijo una voz que le hizo soltar un sollozo, malditas debilidades, malditos recuerdos que le hacían sentir esto. Solo quería dejar de sentir por esta vez y solo librarse de sus cargos de conciencia – disculpa si te seguí pero me preocupaste

- Déjame en paz, tu como te llames – dijo ella sabiendo muy bien que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de aprenderse los nombres de todo ese equipo, ya que a las justas recordaba el nombre de Endo – vete con tus amigos

- Soy Hiroto kiyama – dijo el paralizándola, levanto la cabeza notando que ese apellido ya lo había oído, sabia de que ese apellido era de una niña, una niña que por su culpa estaba en the Hell. No se dijo horrorizada mirando a aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes profundos, era el. El hermano del cual ella le había hablado, el chico por el cual esa pequeña bailarina había huido – se que no se encuentra bien es por eso que le seguí

- No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie, así que déjame en paz y vete de aquí – dijo ella mientras mas lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas humillándola frente aquel chico que solo había cometido la insensatez de seguirla – ahora largo

- Sabes, se que en estos momentos recuerdas a tu hermana fallecida – dijo el sentándose a su lado a lo que ella le miro enojada mientras el le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora – siento si te hago sentir mal en estos momentos pero entiendo que te sientes mal, culpable de alguna forma por no tener a tu hermana y se que le extrañas mucho – su voz era nostálgica y melancólica

- También perdiste una hermana ¿Verdad? – pregunto ella a lo que el chico solo asintió mientras miraba el agua correr – lo siento – susurro ella, sabiendo que aquella chica estaba en el peor de los lugares por su culpa, un apretón en las tripas le hizo notar que la culpa le consumía – la extrañas mucho, ¿Por qué ella no esta contigo?

- Por una estúpida promesa que hice – dijo el sonriendo amargamente – prometí estar siempre con alguien y cuando la ratona me pidió que nos fuéramos, yo solo me negué, ella solo escapo y terminamos así, no se nada de ella y ni siquiera se si esta viva aun – lo ultimo lo dijo con dolor – por primera vez ella se sintió mal, demonios, quería decirle que su hermana estaba viva pero no podía, no aun – al menos solo desearía saber algo de ella

- Sabes kiyama – dijo ella acercándose hasta que puso una mano en su hombro, una manera de decir que ella estaba con el en esto, Hikari era pésima para dar consuelo es por eso que evitaba estos momentos – se que de alguna manera ella esta viva, no te podio decir con seguridad pero solo debes de tener fe, la veraz y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda

- ¿Harías eso? – pregunto el sorprendido viéndola antes de que se riera negando con la cabeza – ni siquiera sabemos donde podría estar, incluso podría ser que jamás la vuelva a ver

- Bueno, solo nos queda tener fe – susurro Hikari levantándose antes de que el le cogiera el mentón secándole las lagrimas – gracias – susurro ella con una media sonrisa a lo que el asintió – no soy buena teniendo amigos, creo que eso se los dijo mi madre ¿no? – el se rio asintiendo a lo que ella estiro la mano algo nerviosa – ¿Podemos ser amigos? Bueno aunque si prefieres podemos solo ser conocidos o compañeros desconocidos – ante lo ultimo Hiroto se rio negando con la cabeza para luego aceptar la mano de la chica

- Me divertirá ser tu amigo – dijo el sonriendo a lo que ella sintió algo de alegría en su corazón, después de todo su mejor amigo no estaba con ella desde hace unos seis años, tiempo en el que lo había necesitado tanto y desde el no había sido amiga de nadie mas – creo que deberíamos volver con el resto del equipo ¿No crees?

Hikari solo asintió mientras el se levantaba con su ayuda y con sonrisas ambos emprendían el camino directo hacia donde estaban los demás. El chico solo le sobo los cabellos desordenándoselos a lo que ella se rio. Eso también lo hacia su hermano Nikko cuando llegaba a casa, porque aunque el fuera un dos años mayor que ella aun la seguía viendo como su pequeña hermanita a la cual debía proteger de todos. Eso le fastidiaba algunas veces, pero ya había aceptado que Nikko era demasiado sobre protector en especial cuando se trataba de ella. Suspirando rendida solo siguió caminando, y de paso pensando en una forma de que su hermano mayor fuera a Londres con los del equipo. Y luego otra pregunta surgió en su mente ¿Cómo se habrían formado los equipos? Al menos esperaba que ellos hubieran hecho una buena elección, o sino estarían en problemas a la hora de poder entrenar bien. Miro a Hiroto quien solo caminaba a su lado, bien ya tenia un amigo luego de tantos años. Solo quedaba por saber algo ¿Hiroto le perdonaría si algún día descubría que su hermana estaba en the Hell por culpa de ella? por ahora no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. En cuanto llegaron todos ya estaban formados en dos filas. La joven les miro sabiendo que todos ya estaban divididos. Incluso había cuatro chicas que no conocía.

- Ya estamos listos Hikari – dijo Endo con alegría – hicimos los dos equipos y estos son nuestro equipos

- Hola soy Rika – dijo una peliceleste con alegría acercándose a ella y mirándolo por cada ángulo sacando una gota en la cabeza a todos – pues, los chicos no fallaron al describirte, eres muy bonita pero según ellos eres muy arrogante, grosera, malcriada, niña mimada, bocazas y demasiado molestosa

- Así que ellos dijeron eso – dijo con una dulce voz Hikari que asusto a todos, ella les dio una mirada que prometía que lo pagarían caro, y mucho – solo díganme quienes son sus jugadores

- Pues en el equipo A están de delanteros: Someoka, Goenji, Reina y Toramaru – dijo el portero mientras los nombrados daban un paso adelante – defensas: kazemaru, fubuki, kabeyama y tu Hikari – dijo el chico sonriente a lo que ella asintió – mediocampistas: Hiroto, Midorikawa y handa– dijo el chico mientras ella asentía – el portero soy yo, y el suplente es Osamu

- Supongo que eres el capitán – dijo Hikari a lo que Endo solo asintió antes de que frunciera el ceño

- ¿quieres ser la capitana? – pregunto el mientras todos abrían los ojos como platos pero ella negó

- Me refiero a que los capitanes recibirán un entrenamiento mas fuerte – dijo ella antes de que mirara a kido – ¿también eres capitán?

- Si – contesto el – en el equipo B estamos de mediocampistas: suzuno, afuro, fudo y yo – dijo el a lo que ella asintió – delanteros: Nagumo, Atsuya, Takeshi y sakuma – dijo el de rastas mientras los nombrados asentían – defensas: hijikata, tsunami, Tobitaka y kogure – dijo el chico mientras ella asentía – y los porteros son: Tachimukai y genda

- ¿Nadie más? – pregunto ella a lo que todos asintieron mientras una burlona sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la joven – como que son machistas al solo ponernos a mi y a Yagami-san como únicas jugadoras

- ¡Hey! No es cierto – se quejo ofendido afuro a lo que Hikari rio negando con la cabeza

- Bueno ¿cuando nos iremos? – pregunto tsunami a Hikari a lo que esta frunció el ceño

- Seria mejor irnos mañana mismo – dijo la joven seria – Ryu nos entrenara y el es algo especial con la puntualidad, le avisare a mi hermano para que el nos acompañe

- ¿Ira el gran demonio infernal? – pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos Atsuya a lo que ella asintió de mala gana – será genial

- Pues Nikko ira, por cierto creo que deberían pedir permisos en sus casas – dijo Hikari antes de que se diera vuelta – los espero a las diez, y Natsumi no te olvides del avión – dijo con burla la pelinegra a lo que la nombrada solo gruño una maldición – bueno adiós equipo y adiós Hiroto

- Adiós Hikari – dijo el sonriendo mientras la joven se iba con elegancia y burla ante los demás, el pelirrojo se sintió observado a lo que se dio vuelta encontrándose con la mirada de todos – ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el a lo que Rika sonrió con picardía

- Huelo amor por estos lares – dijo ella con ojos de corazón a lo que el pelirrojo entendió a lo que se refería, negó sonriendo divertido – vamos Hiroto es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes

- Yo creo que hay mas entre goenji y Hikari – dijo fubuki cuando recibió una mirada fea por parte del delantero – ups se me paso perdón goenji

- ¡Kyaaa! – para eso estoy yo – la que empareja mejor que nadie

- Dirás la que se mete mejor que nadie – dijo Toko haciendo reír a carcajadas a todos

Goenji miro a Hiroto sin entender como hizo para llevarse mejor con aquella chica que tenia un genio de los mil demonios. No le entendía en nada, después de todo primero ella salía con que odiaba el futbol, ahora iba a ayudarlos y finalmente pasaba todo esto. ¿Es que no podía ser mas normal? Al parecer no, pensó mientras suspiraba agotado, Rika seguía insistiendo en que Hikari seria una excelente novia para el, cosa que le hizo sonrojar un poco. ¿Novia? ¿Rika había enloquecido? En primera aquella chica era difícil de tratar, para el era hacer una guerra y a este paso jamás se llevarían bien. No iba a negar que aquella joven fuera hermosa, porque por desgracia belleza no le faltaba pero lo que si le hacia falta era actitud. Modales, pensó el cuando recordó algo importante. Aun no sabían porque la pelinegra sabía tanto sobre the Hell. Pues para los otros les podía dar igual pero no para el, ¿Cómo no estar seguros que en verdad ella no era el enemigo? Correcto aun no lo sabían, y el lo averiguaría, así fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Hikari llego a su casa y vio como una moto estaba estacionada en el garaje, sonrió aliviada al saber que Nikko ya estaba en casa. Corrió hasta la entrada e ingreso con su llave, en cuanto entro Raito le saludo, ella algo apurada solo lo paso de lado dejando al perro de piedra para que luego este estuviera en una esquinita deprimido. La pelinegra solo busco a su hermano por todas partes hasta que escucho el rock venir desde su cuarto. Sin esperar mas subió las escaleras con rapidez mientras la música se hacia mas fuerte a cada momento, mas le valía a ese idiota no poner objeciones o sino lo mataba a golpes. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta entro sin siquiera tocar, encontrándose con un pelinegro tirado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y la música de su radio en alto. Cuando este noto que ya no estaba solo abrió los ojos mostrando unos orbes de color café, era bastante atractivo en todo sentido. Su cabello era alborotado y desordenado dándole un aspecto atractivo, era alto y delgado pero con músculos marcados.

- ¿Qué pasa kari? – pregunto el a lo que ella suspiro rendida por ese apodo – ¿Ya esta la cena?

- No, necesito que vayas conmigo a Londres mañana – dijo ella con rapidez a lo que el abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin entender nada – Ryu entrenara un equipo de futbol y yo estoy en el, pero el muy bastardo quiere verte ahí

- Oh así que si no voy yo, no los entrenara ¿Verdad? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió – bien, pues…no iré – dijo el antes de que se tirara en su cama y Hikari se cayera al suelo cómicamente

- ¡Nikko! – grito ella enojada a lo que el arqueo una ceja – sabes que te necesito es urgente por favor o sino me veré obligada a usar mi arma mortal – amenazo ella a lo que el se paralizo

- No lo harías – dijo Nikko sudando frio a lo que ella sonrió con maldad – por favor hermanita no lo hagas

- Lo hare sino me acompañas a Londres – amenazo ella con una mirada sádica

- No iré – dijo el con seguridad cuando noto lo que había dicho – mierda, espera negociémoslo

- No lo creo, ¡RAITO! – grito ella antes de que viniera corriendo el siberiano blanco y se sentara sobre sus cuartos traseros esperando la orden – mi hermano quiere un besito, ¿Se lo das?

- ¡NO! – grito Nikko cuando el perro asintió antes de que se lanzara sobre el pelinegro comenzando a morderle las mejillas – piedad, por favor – rogo cuando el siberiano le lamio toda la boca haciéndolo llorar a cascaditas – odio a los perros

- Llamare a Raito si solo dices lo que debes decir – dijo ella burlonamente a lo que el gruño una maldición

- Esta bien, tu ganas, ¡IRÉ CONTIGO A LONDRES! – grito el a lo que ella se rio mientras su hermano seguía suplicando

- Raito detente – dijo ella a lo que el perro se alejo de su hermano poniéndose al lado de su dueña – buen chico cariño – dijo mientras acaricia la cabeza del perro quien solo ladro una afirmación mientras Nikko todo despeinado se levantaba gruñendo maldiciones – ahora empaca hermanito que nos vamos a Londres, y no te preocupes por nuestros padres que sabes que con mi carita de cachorro los convenzo

- Eres la peor hermana del universo – dijo el chico enojado mientras ella reía negando con la cabeza y saliendo del cuarto junto a su perro – esos dos son un peligro para la sociedad de hermanos mayores y hombres

De mala gana el se levanto sabiendo muy bien que su hermana había ganado esta vez pero no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar su derrota. Sonrió de lado al recordar como esa niña podía ser tan difícil de llevar, pero era mucho mejor que hace un año. Nikko hizo una mueca cuando recordó como se comportaba en ese tiempo su hermana, de una manera fría y distante como si no estuviera ahí su alma pero si su cuerpo. Suspiro, en esa época siempre pensó que era porque Hikari no había aceptado la muerte de Mitsuko pero luego se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa, ella se había vuelto demasiado diferente. Como dijo su madre, kari se había vuelto un ser sin emociones. El trato de recordar mas del pasado hasta cuando recordó que cuando Hikari escapo del hospital no supieron nada de ella por dos meses, luego de ese tiempo ella había regresado como si nada. Algo había pasado, debía de haber pasado algo porque Hikari no era de esa manera. El lo descubriría así tuviera obstáculos en su camino averiguaría que le había pasado a su hermana. Era una promesa, y Nikko siempre las cumplía.

* * *

_Italia (Venecia, 6.00 am)_

En silencio se detuvo a mirar los alrededores desde el puente, cruzada de brazos solo dejo que el viento acariciara su rostro mientras ella miraba el cielo del amanecer. Aun era temprano pero había decidido darse una vuelta por aquí mientras nadie se despertaba aun. Había olvidado incluso la belleza del mundo. ¿Todo porque? Para buscar la eliminación de un juego que se llevo a sus padres, solo por la envidia de un hombre sus padres habían muerto. Estaban lejos de ella, apretó los puños cuando recupero la pobre conciencia que le quedaba luego de las experimentaciones que le habían hecho. Solo le duraría un rato mas, luego volvería a estar bajo el control de the Hell. Pero si este era el precio que debía de pagar a cambio de que el futbol desapareciera lo haría con gusto. No le importaba obedecer de por vida a un hombre que le odiaba o a personas que les daba igual la vida de ella, mientras tuviera su venganza todo valdría la pena. Sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla cuando alguien le abrazo por atrás. No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que esa persona era Belcebú. Levanto su cabeza encontrándose con unos bellos ojos color celeste que brillaban preocupados por ella. Ella solo dejo que el siguiera abrazándola mientras su conciencia aun estaba con ella.

- No llores Lilith – pidió el a lo que ella levanto la vista sonriendo de lado – sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo y no te dejare

- Gracias Belcebú, siempre estas cuando mas te necesito, no se que haría sin ti – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió antes de que le diera un dulce beso en la frente

- Te quiero – susurro el a lo que ella asintió mientras veía el amanecer – recuérdalo siempre

Ella asintió mientras siguió viendo aquel amanecer tan hermoso. Mas ella entendió todo mal, Lilith aun no entendía que su mejor amigo no la veía con los mismos ojos que ella lo veía a el. Belcebú la quería como mujer, es por eso que estaba aquí con ella, porque a pesar de que la adoraba como amiga al mismo tiempo se había enamorado de ella. Pero el chico sabia que ella no lo veía así, solo le quedaba seguir con sus sentimientos escondidos en lo más profundo de su alma, aunque cuando el control mental volviera el seria otra vez un títere que todos usarían para su beneficio, y esos sentimientos que tenia serian opacados por el rencor y el odio hacia el futbol. Algunas veces dudaba si todo esto funcionaria, pero solo quedaba esperar y si su amiga quería seguir en esto el estaría allí para ella aunque todo estuviera mal. El amanecer solo ya estaba terminando para dar paso al bello día, la belleza de la nueva etapa. Unas aves pasaron por el cielo mientras algunas personas ya caminaban por las calles, el en silencio se separo de su amiga antes de que ambos en silencio fueran en dirección al cuartel. Ya que en estos momentos el entrenamiento ya iba a empezar y el equipo Dark Demon necesitaba a su capitana y a su mejor defensa.

* * *

**Extra 4: cara de cachorro**

**Hikari: **mama, papa – dijo la joven llegando junto a su fiel Raito mientras sus padres le miraban curiosos – debo irme a Londres con mi equipo de futbol y Nikko

**Takao:** ¡Pero ni siquiera sabíamos que jugabas al futbol! – exclamo enojado su padre mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza – y Nikko ya no juega

**Stella:** lo siento Hikari pero no iras, ni tampoco tu hermano – dijo la mujer a lo que ella sonrió de lado –

**Hikari:** bien, ustedes lo pidieron – dijo ella antes de que pusiera una carita tierna mientras sus ojos brillaban con pena, en el fondo había un cachorrito con las orejas gachas y mirada triste – mami, papi

**Padres:** ¡No la cara de cachorro! – Exclamaron mientras se les conmovía algo en sus interiores al ver a la joven con esa carita – bien, iras a Londres con Nikko – rendidos

**Hikari:** Arigatou – dice sonriendo antes de que se de media vuelta mientras Raito le sigue, y asiente orgulloso de su dueña –

**Stella:** estoy segura que se lo enseño ese perro – mirando a Raito quien solo pone un rostro de inocencia –

**Takao:** concuerdo contigo – con gota en la cabeza –

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, ahora las palabras resaltadas:**

_**1) Te amico è un Don Giovanni (1): **_Usted amigo es un Don Juan

_**2) Un giorno una ragazza vi ruberà il cuore (2): **_Un día una chica te robara el corazón

**Las preguntas de este capi que me salió no se de donde jeje:**

**- ¿Le robaran el corazón a Takeshi? ¿Dejara de ser un metido?**

**- ¿Ryu ayudara en los entrenamientos? ¿Le será difícil ayudar a esos adolescentes?**

**- ¿Los de la Teikoku se refunden en dinero?**

**- ¿Por qué Hikari dice que es su culpa lo de los miembros de the Hell?**

**- ¿Hiroto y ella se llevaran bien? ¿Si Hiroto descubre que ella sabe sobre su hermana le perdonara? ¿Hikari esta confundida por su culpa?**

**- ¿Goenji descubrirá más sobre Hikari? ¿El estuvo celoso?**

**- ¿Rika se entrometerá en la vida amorosa de todos? ¿Nikko sabrá que oculta su hermana? **

**- ¿Lilith entenderá que Belcebú la ve de otra manera?**

**Ahora me despido, byeeeeeeee**


	8. Cápitulo 6

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi de hoy, espero y lo disfruten, me encanto escribirlo y aquí me dio una ayuda misteryname o como yo la llamo eva-chan, ahora sin más que decirles espero que les guste el capi de hoy, por cierto quiero aclarar que Takeshi, Dhampir, Hiroshi, Haruki o Ryu no son personajes míos tampoco lo son Belcebú o los que pronto aparecerán y nombrare, ahora si el capi de hoy:**

* * *

**Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?**

_(Aparecen los del Raimon jugando un partido cuando una balón es lanzando paralizando a todos)_

**Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?**

_(Hades sonríe junto a su equipo mientras el Raimon le mira esperando el inicio del partido)_

**Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba**

_(Hikari observa desde las gradas todo antes de que se de la vuelta y piense en Tsubasa)_

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo**

_(En un escenario negro aparecen Dhampir, Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth observando el partido)_

**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

_(Tsubasa mira su celular mientras lo aprieta y mira el cielo antes de que miles de pétalos de rosas se lleven la imagen)_

**Kurayami no naka ni**  
**Futari de tadayoi nagara**

_(El Raimon va perdiendo cuando Hikari llega y sonríe antes de que Endo levante el pulgar metiéndola al juego)_

**Mujaki na kotori no you ni**  
**Tsubasa no yosete ita**

_(Hikari realiza su White Swam anotando el gol mientras hades le mira con fijeza y todo desaparezca)_

**Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa**

_(Los cuatro capitanes de rango superior miran a una silla donde se esconde su líder)_

**Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite**

_(Una luz ilumina a todos antes de que los cuatro capitanes desaparezcan dejando una ola de plumas y se vea una Hikari mirando el cielo)_

**Dakishimeru...zutto**

**Cápitulo 6**

Bien, esto era bastante incomodo. Miro como aquel chico de cabello castaño oscuro con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas fulminaba con la mirada a ese tal Midorikawa. Este solo hizo un puchero mientras Hiroto solo tenía una gota en la cabeza ante aquella escena. Todos veían aquella escena de cómo esos adolescentes peleaban como niños pequeños. ¿Por qué diablos trajeron chicos así? La pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Hikari en todo momento. Mientras a un lado estaba otro chico, este tenia el pelo castaño y desordenado. Una piel bronceada junto a unos ojos ámbares. Al parecer Endo se había olvidado de mencionar que vendrían otros dos invitados, pensó de mala gana. Midorikawa volvió a quejarse acerca de algo a lo que el ojiesmeralda le grito diciéndole que cerrara el hocico. O yo se los cierro a todos, pensó malvadamente la chica ya hartándose de tanto melodrama que se creaban estos personajes. Dio una ojeada a su hermano, este solo estaba alejado de todos mientras se deprimía. Una sonrisa burlona llego a su rostro, después de todo Nikko no tenia paciencia con los niños ni adolescentes. Cuando alguien le preguntaba: ¿Serás padre algún día? De inmediato el palidecía y negaba rotundamente diciendo que primero el se castraba antes de tener que cuidar de unos mocosos.

- Hermano ¿Estas bien? – pregunto ella en voz alta cuando todos notaron que ella ya había llegado junto al pelinegro, este solo le miro enojado por lo que debía pasar por su culpa – ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¡NO! – gruño enojado el chico mientras miraba a todos los jóvenes que les acompañaban – ¿Por qué tengo que venir yo con toda una banda de púberes?

- ¡NO SOMOS PUBERES! – gritaron todos con llamas a su alrededor mientras Nikko bufaba fastidiado ante la reacción de todos

- ¿No eres un púber cuando llegas a la pubertad? Ustedes están en toda esa etapa del enamoramiento, hormonas, enojos, cambios de humor y yo detesto tener que pasar bastante tiempo con niños – dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos a lo que su hermana le puso una mano en el hombro en signo de consuelo – debiste traer a mis padres

- El es mi hermano Nikko – presento la chica cuando Atsuya saco de inmediato una libreta y se la dio a Nikko

- El demonio infernal, he visto todos tus partidos, bueno hasta que te retiraste hace unos años claro esta – dijo el pelirosa emocionado cuando a Someoka, handa y Osamu se les abrieron los ojos – por favor debe su autógrafo

- ¡EL DEMONIO INFERNAL! – exclamaron los otros tres antes de que sacaran sus libretas y formaran filita para las firmas

- Wow, si que es famoso – dijo kazemaru con una gota en la cabeza mientras todos asentían sorprendidos ante esto incluso fubuki ya que su hermano Atsuya jamás decía por favor a menos que fuera algo importante

- Claro, mi fama no debe de ser olvidada – dijo Nikko mientras firmaba los autógrafos cuando vio pasar a una pelirroja a su costado, sus ojos volaron y silbo a la joven mientras Hikari se llevaba su palma a la frente y negaba con la cabeza – _**Bella ragazza ti caduto dal cielo (1) **_– dijo el a lo que la chica se avergonzó ya que no entendió nada

- Esto…– dijo Toko con una gota en la cabeza mientras Hikari le daba un golpe en el brazo a su hermano

_**- Smettere di flirtare con tutte le donne (2)**_** – **dijo Hikari enojada a su hermano mientras este solo le ignoraba a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada enojada** – **_**Spero che un giorno questo con la coda tra le gambe quando si incontra una donna che ami (3)**_

_**- Io non sono un uomo di una sola moglie, preferirei essere un colibrí (4)**_ – contesto Nikko mientras todos arqueaban una ceja sin entender ni media palabra de lo que ambos decían

- ¿Qué dijeron? – pregunto Nagumo sin entender nada antes de que frunciera el ceño – estoy seguro que no es japonés – ante lo ultimo todos se cayeron al suelo mientras Endo asentía

- Creo que debe de ser chino o ruso –dijo el portero mientras todos decían en sus mentes que esos dos debían de llevar un curso de idiomas

- ¡Vez! ¿Este es el equipo que salvara el futbol? Ni siquiera saben diferenciar su idioma, preferiría estar aquí en mi casa que ir a Londres con todos estos mocosos aunque viendo el lado positivo conoceré inglesas – susurro el chico antes de que sonriera con ojos brillantes – ya me esta gustando esto

- Sin comentarios por favor – dijo Hikari a lo que todos asintieron antes de que ella mirara a los dos nuevos miembros – ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Son Hiroshi Matsumoto y Haruki – dijo Hiroto mientras ambos chicos sonreían

- Y unos escandalosos mas para este grupo de pandilleros – dijo de mal humor Nikko antes que mirara a todos con fijeza – bien dejémoslo claro de una vez, el primero que le toque aunque sea un cabello a mi hermana, no seguirá respirando ¿entendido? ¿O alguien tiene algo que decir sobre ella? – pregunto el chico mientras en sus ojos brillaba algo malvado a lo que todos tragaron saliva nerviosos mientras otros retrocedían y las chicas solo tenían gotas en las cabezas

- Disculpa Hikari, pero creo que te quedaras soltera de por vida – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Haruna a lo que ella solo suspiro dándose media vuelta enojada

- ¿No nos íbamos? – pregunto ella de mala gana a lo que Natsumi bufo asintiendo mientras ella dirigía el curso

En silencio todos fueron en dirección al avión, ya que este lugar era el aeropuerto de la ciudad inazuma. Natsumi no pudo llevarlos en su avión privado en cambio consiguió un avión de una de las líneas, mejor dicho que llevaba directamente a Londres. Al parecer la chica tenia mas contactos de los que cualquiera podía pensar. Miro el folleto que una azafata le dio, indicando ahí que harían una escala en Rumania ¿Esperen Rumania? ¿Por qué ahí si el vuelo podía ser directo? Bueno ya era cosa del viaje. Abordaron el avión mientras todos subían, como adulta les acompañaba Hitomiko Kira. Hikari solo subió y miro todos los sitios, se sentó al fondo mientras el resto se dividía sentándose de a tres. Al fin sola, pensó ella poniéndose sus audífonos y dejando que la música le invadiera la mente. Su favorito, rock algo que si le gustaba. Saco uno de sus libros que había traído y comenzó a leerlo en silencio, esto era relajante. Solía leer siempre, le fascinaba enredarse en aquellas historias, en especial cuando había misterio o cosas relacionadas con lo paranormal, ¿Por qué prefería eso? Pues ella siempre había creído que en algún lugar existía los oscuro, no lo decía por locura sino que su madre solía contarle historias llenas de magia y fantasía, relacionadas con ángeles y demonios. Como la caída de los rebeldes, siempre le llamo la atención eso, es mas su nombre Naamah se debía a eso mismo. Pero se concentraba mas en estas lecturas por que de alguna forma aquí podía ver el amor verdadero, uno que nadie conocía más que en estas novelas, pasión junto al infinito amor que dos personas se profesaban, luego estaba el problema de las barreras de las especies. Drama, eso era. La búsqueda de soluciones y problemas, historias que te envolvían más y más. En estos momentos iba en la mejor parte cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, volteo la mirada despegándose de su interesante libro cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños que profesaban reto en su mirar. Era goenji.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto ella antes de que volviera su vista al libro mientras se quitaba los audífonos para escucharlo, en plena historia la protagonista estaba teniendo al inicio del libro un hijo de un vampiro, un ser oscuro y maldito para la eternidad – creo que es muy obvio que estoy ocupada

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de the Hell? – pregunto el a lo que ella ni se despego de su lectura ya que estaba demasiado concentrada – te estoy hablando

- Lo se pero estoy leyendo y llegaste a interrumpirme – dijo ella mientras se ponía sus audífonos cuando el le agarro la muñeca con algo de fuerza, ella le miro enojada mientras el solo cogió uno de los audífonos y se puso a oír lo que ella escuchaba sorprendiéndose al notar que era rock, mejor dicho una de las canciones que el también oía

- ¿Te gusta el rock? – pregunto el sorprendido a lo que ella bufo quitándole los audífonos con fastidio mientras el esperaba una respuesta – aunque sea contesta

- Si, me gusta el rock, suelo escucharlo bastante desde que soy pequeña – dijo ella antes de que le mirara curiosa – también te gusta el rock ¿No?

- Si, suelo llevar siempre mis audífonos también – dijo el sorprendido enseñándole unos audífonos rojos que estaban conectados a un Mp3, ella tomo uno de ellos antes de que escuchara la misma canción que ella estaba oyendo en estos momentos – prefiero también algo de clásicos

- Son muy buenos esos, aunque prefiero las melodías a violín o piano – dijo ella a lo que el asintió cuando notaron ambos que estaban teniendo una conversación sin soltar alguna molestia contra el otro – bueno yo estaba leyendo así que ¿Me dejas seguir?

- Cuando contestes lo que te pregunte – dijo el mientras ojeaba sin notarlo el libro que ella leía, Hikari solo suspiro mientras leía una frase en el aquel libro – ¿Es de vampiros? ¿Por qué no un libro normal?

- Prefiero historias algo imposibles y que tengan un contexto que me interese – dijo ella pasando una página cuando leyó aquella frase que tanto le gustaba – _Tal vez, después de todo,__mi ángel de la muerte__también me amaba. Y no necesitaba aprender a amar.¨_

- ¿Qué frase es esa? – pregunto el viendo el libro a lo que ella lo cerro

- Me parece interesante que la protagonista ame a un ser que no la ama, o al menos eso demuestra, la realidad del amor, uno que puede crearse en nuestras mentes y que tal vez nunca existe en la realidad – dijo ella antes de que negara con la cabeza con una sonrisa, soltó una risilla mientras el le veía algo sorprendido por sus palabras – me gusta este libro, solo porque un amor nunca es sencillo, eso es lo que pienso y con lo de the Hell, no soy tu enemiga si eso piensas pero por ahora deberás de esperar, tal vez pronto te enteres de todo

El solo se quedo callado mientras ella se volvía a colocar sus audífonos, goenji pensó en sus palabras acerca del amor. ¿Tan difícil era amar? No es que el no amara, por ejemplo amaba a su hermana y a su padre. Aunque no lo demostrara con este último lo quería a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado. También había amado mucho a su madre, aun la amaba ya que su recuerdo estaba presente siempre pero ¿Amar a alguien mas? No, el no quería saber de ese sentimiento. Ahora estaba ocupado con lo del futbol, con lo que mas le interesaba mientras que en los casos del amor el no quería saber nada. ¿Para que amar? Tenia muchas fans en ciudad inazuma, claro pero jamás le habían interesado. No jugaba con ellas tampoco, solo les rechazaba de la mejor manera y se alejaba, si había visto unas lágrimas en los ojos de ellas pero tampoco les iba a engañar diciendo que estaba interesado en ella. Miro otra vez a Hikari quien solo en silencio seguía leyendo aquel libro que según parecía era bastante interesante para ella o al menos eso aparentaba. Rendido y cansado de ser ignorado se levanto, ella le dio una mirada rápida antes de que volviera a su libro. Entre el bullicio que hacia tsunami mientras suplicaba que le bajaran del avión, el solo se sentó al lado de Endo. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar, para saber si ella era un enemigo, aunque por ahora debería de confiar en aquellas palabras que aquella pelinegra había dicho.

* * *

_Rumania (Brasov, 10 pm)_

Se detuvo mientras el velo de la noche cubría los lares de esta ciudad, las estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad mientras algunas aves volaban buscando un lugar para pasar la noche. Miro hacia todos lados buscando lo que les habían ordenado llevar, pero no encontraba nada solo más gente que no estaba más que cruzando las pistas hablando o gritándose entre ellos. ¿Esto era vida? Que inutilidad de la libertad. Ella siguió caminando cuando se topo con ciertos gitanos que pasaban por ahí, los ignoro mientras buscaba a aquella persona que el señor le había descrito. Un hombre que era anciano, de ojos oscuros como la noche. Pero no había nadie, solo gente normal pasando. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre era un brujo o un charlatán? Seguía sin ubicarlo, ya se estaba cansando cuando se choco con una mujer. Le miro, esta solo le devolvió la mirada con aquellos raros ojos de color amatista que solo chispeaban como si supiera algo que ella no sabia. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo mientras la mujer solo recogía un colgante de cisne. Mejor dicho el de ella, pensó la joven cuando recibió en sus manos aquella joya. Pero antes de que se diera vuelta la mujer miro su palma, sus ojos se cerraron antes de que los abriera y negara con la cabeza.

- Sufrirás mañana un grave dolor, ya que te encontraras con dos personas que tu crees que te traicionaron – dijo ella mientras la joven solo le observaba en silencio sabiendo que aquellas palabras extrañas no podían ser verdad – intentaras herir a ese joven al que detestas o crees odiar pero te lo impedirá esa amiga que crees que te traiciono, ten cuidado porque tu corazón pronto será robado por una persona que conocerás mañana, solo te deseo suerte y se fuerte pequeña, porque a partir de ahora tu vida se dividirá entre el bien y el mal

- ¿Usted por que me dice esto? – pregunto ella en un susurro pero aquella mujer solo le soltó la mano y se alejo de ahí dejando a la joven sola – olvida eso no tengo tiempo para tonterías

La joven se dio media vuelta y reanudo su camino mientras pensaba en las palabras de aquella mujer. ¿Encontrarse con esas dos personas a las que creía odiar? Si había dos personas a las que odiaba con toda su alma, su supuesto hermano que le abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba. Cuando ella quiso que su futuro fuera mejor para ambos, pero solo consiguió que el la dejara sola. Luego estaba la otra traidora, en la que confió con todo su ser, en la que ella creyó ser amiga. Le dolía tanto esas dos traiciones que recibió, primero le había abandonado su hermano, luego le abandono su amiga, en la que confiaba y ahora solo estaba ella misma. Confiando en que ella podría detener aquel deporte que tanto odiaba, harta de todo esto solo se detuvo mientras miraba al cielo estrellado. Soltó una lágrima odiando a todos, diciéndose que ya nadie le volvería a engañar, porque ahora ella estaba sola. Y con aquella soledad permanecería mejor, sin ser lastimada y que luego odiara más.

* * *

Ella despertó cuando el avión se detuvo, ella cerro el libro que había estado leyendo y se quito los audífonos mientras bostezaba cansada. Por los parlantes anunciaron que ya estaban en Rumania. Ella se desabrocho el cinturón al igual que el resto. El escandaloso chico surfista se salto del asiento casi pisando a handa en el proceso, ella miro con una gota en la cabeza como el surfista se bajo con rapidez del avión, la azafata le miro asustada mientras todos suspiraban resignados. Bien, eso decía que no era la primera vez que el chico llamado tsunami se subía a un avión. El resto bajo con lentitud mientras la azafata suplicaba que si volvían a subir en esta línea no fueran a Grecia, de seguro porque ese avión le tocaba, pensaron todos. Hikari se bajo del avión encontrándose con la escena más rara que cualquiera podía presenciar en estos momentos. Tsunami se aferraba al suelo llorando y suplicando que nunca lo volvieran a obligar a subir a otras de esas cosas. Ella con una gota en la cabeza miro a todos, estos solo bajaban la vista avergonzados por el show que estaba haciendo tsunami.

- Te amo bella tierra, jamás volveré a subir a uno de esos monstruos metálicos y alados – dijo llorando a cascaditas tsunami antes de que besara el suelo – quiero ir a surfear

- ¿Alguien le dirá que volveremos a subir en otro avión para ir a Inglaterra? – pregunto Haruki a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza, seria mejor no traumarlo mas de lo que ya estaba en estos momentos

- El siguiente vuelo es a las siete de la mañana, nuestro avión sale a las cinco de la tarde – dijo Natsumi a lo que kido le miro sin entender

- ¿Por qué tan tarde? – pregunto el a lo que ella solo suspiro mientras miraba uno de los papeles

- Hay algo de lluvia por Inglaterra así que los vuelos hacia allá fueron cancelados y en el que abordaremos será retrasado hasta la tarde – dijo Natsumi a lo que todos asintieron mientras miraban el aeropuerto – seria bueno dar un vistazo

- Oh seria excelente ya que hemos venido al mejor lugar de todos, al hogar de los vampiros – susurro Hikari con maldad mientras las chicas se tensaban sudando frio y algunos de los chicos tragaban saliva – tal vez han oído esas historias ¿No?

- Los vampiros no existen – dijo con seguridad kido mientras todos asentían cuando Nikko capto la indirecta de su hermana a lo que sonrió malvadamente

- Pues deben de haber oído del Vlokoslak ¿Verdad? – pregunto Nikko cuando todos fruncieron el ceño y el pelinegro se hizo el sorprendido – ¿No han oído de el?

- Para nada – dijo Keshi a lo que Hikari silbo negando con la cabeza con lastima

- Son unos seres que se presentan vestidos de blanco, están siempre despiertos sea de día o de noche, y por lo que sé toman la forma de ovejas o caballos, suelen devorar a sus víctimas y beben su sangre – dijo con voz de ultratumba el joven a lo que todos sudaron frio mientras Hiroto, goenji, kido, fudo y suzuno solo negaban con la cabeza – hay muchos mas pero creo que ese es el que ronda mas por aquí, bueno ¿No quieren dar un paseo?

- Cla-claro – dijeron todos mientras Hikari soltaba una risilla en su mente ante el miedo de todos

Todos con sus equipajes se dirigieron hasta la secretaria del aeropuerto donde encargaron lo encargaron todo. Se dirigieron hacia la ciudad para poder ver los lugares turísticos hasta que se hiciera hora, cuando de repente vio pasara a una joven que ya había visto antes. ¿Qué? Pensó Hikari mientras veía como la joven de cabellera negra ondulada y corta se alejaba. ¿Podría ser acaso Dabriel? Imposible, ella debía de estar en Italia con el resto del equipo fallen angel, sin entender a quien había visto continuo su camino. Noto entonces que se había separado del resto, piso el suelo enojada antes de que continuara su camino cuando vio a una gitana que leía las cartas, negó con la cabeza cuando ella le miro con fijeza. Le insto a que se acercara, ella dudo pero al final suspiro, la mujer le entrego la baraja indicándole que debía de elegir diez cartas. Hikari las barajeo y cuando hizo la pregunta fue: ¿Qué sucederá conmigo?, momentos después entrego las diez cartas y la gitana las coloco en orden. La mujer cerro los ojos y retiro la segunda carta que coloco en la cruz celta. Según decían las letras era la emperatriz pero estaba invertida.

- Te muestras fría, frívola, coqueta, con desdén y los que te ven te creen cruel y peligrosa – dijo la mujer a lo que ella suspiro mientras aceptaba que eso era verdad, le creían una molestia – veremos que ocultas

- Pues veamos cuanto acierta – dijo Hikari mientras la mujer levantaba la primera carta que ella saco mostrando las 13 copas – ¿Qué significa eso?

- ocultas tu amabilidad, tus sueños, tu verdadero ser – dijo la adivina a lo que la pelinegra suspiro cansada ante eso, era la verdad – veremos cual es el asunto que tanto buscas – dijo ella antes de que volteara la tercera carta mostrando el carro – cumplirás tu objetivo impuesto, determinaras tu misma el destino que buscas

- ¿Mejor dicho lo lograre? – pregunto la ojigris a lo que la mujer asintió – bueno ya me voy…

- ¡ESPERA! Me faltan leerte 7 cartas – dijo la mujer a lo que la chica se quedo quieta esperando – la cuarta define tu futuro cercano y es la luna invertida – dijo la mujer seria – un secreto tuyo será revelado además de que tienes enemigo ocultos que buscan tu caída y te pondrán muchas trampas

- ¿Algo más? – pregunto ella a lo que la adivina se sorprendió – ¿Qué pasa?

- Te toco el 8 de espadas – dijo la mujer a lo que Hikari no entendió – estarás indecisa además de interferencias en tu objetivo

- Eso no me lo esperaba – susurro Hikari cuando la mujer volteo otra carta

- Las 9 espadas, en tu pasado veo sufrimiento, la muerte de un ser querido, la miseria y una pesada carga que aun llevas – la adivina le miro seria a lo que la pelinegra solo bajo la vista – la siguiente nos dirá tu actitud con los acontecimientos que vienen – volteo la carta mostrando un 3 de espadas – habrá penas, separación, peleas y lagrimas, pequeña tendrás que ser fuerte

- Entiendo, sigue la ocho ¿No? – pregunto Hikari a lo que la mujer solo asintió dándole vuelta a la otra carta

- Los enamorados – dijo la mujer sonriendo – hay alguien que sentirá algo por ti, no olvides que los opuestos se atraen, esa persona estará mas cerca de lo que tu crees

- Pero yo no la veo, y no quiero enamorarme – se quejo Hikari cuando la mujer volteo la novena carta mostrando la justicia

- Anhelas la armonía, tienes esperanzas en que todo saldrá bien y tienes un propósito – dijo la mujer cuando vio la ultima carta – esta nos dirá todo tu destino

- Bien, dígalo ya y terminemos con esto – dijo la joven cuando la mujer volteo la carta mostrando las 10 espadas, la adivina soltó un grito que asusto a la joven – ¿Qué pasa?

- Cariño, ¡oh dios! – susurro la mujer horrorizada – veo muerte, alguien morirá, el final de un desenlace y tu caída – dijo ella mientras la joven palidecía asustada – ten cuidado porque la muerte te esta buscando, se quiere cobrar tu huida de la ultima vez

La joven se levanto del asiento en donde se sentó y se alejo de la mujer asustada, su corazón latía muy fuerte mientras su adrenalina iba al límite. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Jamás debió haber buscado eso, pero ¿Seria verdad? ¡Dios Hikari! Solo es una adivina que seguro es mentirosa, o tal vez no tiene ni pizca de éxito. Si, eso era. Tomo aire e intento relajarse mientras se dirigía hacia otro lado. Tenia que alejarse de todos, en estos momentos no quería saber nada más de esto. Todo se solucionaría, nada malo pasaría y todos volvería a ser como había sido antes. Camino un poco cuando vio una librería, sin decir nada mas se metió en ella y reviso los libros de los estantes cuando se topo con uno de ángeles y demonios, sin más tiempo lo cogió y pago antes de que saliera de ahí. Aun sentía un apretón de tripas ante las palabras de aquella mujer. Su teléfono sonó, miro el mensaje que era de Nikko, ella le contesto diciendo que estaba bien. Su hermano le devolvió el mensaje indicándole que tres de los jóvenes futbolistas se habían perdido, mejor dicho: toramaru, Atsuya y handa. Ella maldijo antes de que comenzara su búsqueda cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda asustándola. Demonios, ya relájate se reclamo antes de que fuera en la búsqueda de los demás.

* * *

Atsuya, handa y toramaru miraban alrededor de los lugares mientras buscaban al grupo del cual se habían separado en unos segundos. Handa frunció el ceño caminando cuando se choco contra alguien. Apenado miro a la persona con quien choco, notando que era una joven. Tenía un cabello negro corto y algo ondulado, unos bellos ojos grises que le miraban curiosos, junto a una tez pálida. El le ofreció su mano, la cual ella acepto algo avergonzada mientras ambos se levantaban. Atsuya y toramaru solo vieron a la joven quien solo bajo la cabeza con vergüenza. Handa solo se sonrojo, ya que la joven era bastante bonita y cuando sonrió le hizo tragar saliva. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que tenia que ir con su equipo pero en lugar de eso estaba aquí con aquella joven que no conocía de nada, pero rumana no podía ser. Tenia un aspecto asiático. Miro a sus dos acompañantes quienes solo esperaban para irse, mas lo hacia Atsuya que ya estaba con una mueca de fastidio. El solo asintió cuando la joven le cogió de la mano sorprendiéndolo. Toramaru miro fijamente a la chica, como que se le hacia familiar pero no sabia donde la había visto antes.

- Disculpa pero ¿Haz visto a un hombre mayor con ojos negros? – pregunto la joven a lo que el frunció el ceño antes de negar

- Lo siento pero no – dijo handa cuando se escucho un gritillo a lo lejos, todos miraron como una pelinegra de ojos grises se acercaba solo que esta tenia el cabello bastante largo y atado

- Te estaba buscando – dijo la recién llegada a la joven que se choco con handa – la capitana también te busca

- Si, lo se pero no encuentro al señor – dijo la joven en un suspiro cuando miro a handa – en verdad gracias por tu tiempo

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto handa a la joven quien solo se lo pensó antes de sonreír

- Me llaman Dabriel y ella es Azazel – presento la ojigris al joven cuando Atsuya frunció el ceño sabiendo de que esos apodos eran raros, ¿Podrían ser de the Hell? Chequeo a ambas jóvenes, notando además de que llevaban unas pulseras de metal en la mano izquierda junto a un botón raro

- ¿Si quieren les ayudamos a buscar a aquel señor? – propuso toramaru a lo que las dos chicas sonrieron

- No es necesario, nuestra capitana ya lo encontró es por eso que vine Dabriel, pero igual gracias – dijo la de larga cabellera cuando escucho un suspiro femenino – bueno, Eisheth ya esta aquí

Todos miraron como una rubia de larga cabellera lacia y suelta hasta las rodillas se acercaba a ellos. Sus ojos eran de un raro rosa intenso, además de que su piel era tan blanca que parecía porcelana. En su mejilla derecha llevaba un corazón rosa pequeño, delgada y fina parecía una bailarina en todo sentido. Ella se acerco llevando un balón en su mano hasta el grupo cuando miro a todos y brindo una cálida sonrisa, toramaru le miro algo sonrojado. No siempre se encontraban mujeres tan hermosas y ella era perfecta en todo sentido. Tenia un aspecto tan dulce que parecía una muñeca que se debía de cuidar de todo el daño posible. La rubia miro a sus amigas antes de que se acercara preocupada, hablaron unos segundos y luego bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa a lo que todos asintieron. Los tres jóvenes solo observaron a aquellas chicas, Atsuya volvió a notar que esta joven también tenía una pulsera de metal. Algo malo iba a ocurrir y tenía el presentimiento, si, era el mismo que tenia cuando cosas malas pasarían. Como por ejemplo la mañana cuando se fueron al partido donde luego sus padres fallecieron. Trago saliva y solo espero que esto no fuera el inicio de alguna desgracia.

- Me llamo Eisheth, perdonen por el tropiezo de mi amiga – dijo la joven a lo que toramaru negó nervioso junto a handa

- No es la culpa de nadie además solo fue un choque nada del otro mundo – dijo handa a lo que toramaru asintió cuando Atsuya recibió la mirada de Eisheth

- ¿Qué es esa pulsera? – pregunto el pelirosa cuando vio como las tres jóvenes se tensaban nerviosas

- Esto…– intento decir Azazel cuando se escucho un llamado fuerte

- ¡Hay están! – exclamo Nikko llegando con todos a excepción de Hikari

- Si – contesto Atsuya mirando a fubuki cuando la rubia se tenso al ver a Hiroto

- ¿Hiroto? – pregunto ella sorprendida cuando el chico le miro sin entender quien era, le parecía conocida, entonces noto que llevaba un colgante en forma de cisne – soy yo

- ¿Izumi? – pregunto el a lo que todos miraron a la rubia cuando Midorikawa, Osamu y los demás del sun Garden la reconocieron – no puede ser

Hikari llego corriendo al lugar cuando vio como todos estaban mirando a tres chicas. No había fallado cuando vio a aquella chica, hay estaban Dabriel, Azazel y Eisheth. Mejor dicho eran las miembros de fallen Angel, y la rubia era la hermana de Hiroto. Parecían normales a simple vista pero sus apariencias aun seguían siendo las de the Hell, y lamentablemente eso no indicaba nada bueno. Observo a los demás, Hiroto estaba emocionado al ver a su hermana, y Eisheth también lo estaba, pero entonces noto la realidad, la joven usaba el brazalete eléctrico. Dios mío, pensó ella horrorizada al entender lo que ocurriría cuando ella intentara acercarse a sus recuerdos, al igual que las demás. Primero debía de desactivar esas cosas como Tsubasa y ella hicieron pero eso seria imposible en estos momentos. No te acerques a Hiroto por favor Izumi, rogo en su mente Hikari. Pero los dioses no le escucharon, la rubia se acerco con una sonrisa hacia su hermano. La pelinegra corrió para impedir eso pero fue demasiado tarde. Las tres pulseras que llevaban las jóvenes brillaron un poco antes de que mandaran una corriente eléctrica por los cuerpos de las chicas. Estas soltaron un grito de dolor, la respiración de Izumi o Eisheth se acelero, demonios, era su debilidad.

- ¡Izumi! – exclamo Hiroto horrorizado intentando acercarse y extendiendo su mano a la rubia cuando esta solo se la abofeteo enojada – hermana

- ¡No me llames hermana! ¡Traidor! – grito ella fuera de si mientras las otras dos jóvenes cambiaban sus rostros a unos serios y enojados

- Izumi – dijo Hiroto sorprendido ante el cambio de su hermana y al notar que ella estaba demasiado agitada – ¿Qué te sucede?

- Lo que me pase o deje de pasarme es mi problema, aléjate de mi perdedor – dijo ella enojada mientras retrocedía alejándose de su hermano – ¿Ustedes deben de ser el inútil equipo Raimon? – dijo ella mirándolos con desprecio a lo que Endo iba a hablar cuando se comenzó a reír junto a las otras dos – oh son el patético equipo que casi pierde contra los inútiles de Cursed

- ¡Espera! Son los patéticos esos jajaja – se burlo Azazel mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos – pero que patético, y yo pensaba que serian mejores pero me equivoque

- Gente así no merece seguir jugando – dijo negando con la cabeza Dabriel mientras miraba a handa con asco – son estúpidos e inútiles

- Y refúndanse en el infierno, en especial tu hermanito – dijo Eisheth antes de que soltara el balón que llevaba entre sus brazos y saltara pateándolo con fuerza

Hiroto solo observo como aquel balón venia directo a el, cerro los ojos esperando el duro golpe, ya que con la potencia con que ella tiro era evidente que le lastimaría con fuerza. Y el lo aceptaba después de todo se merecía la peor de las palizas, nadie alcanzaría a detenerlo porque todos estaban quietos sorprendidos por lo que pasaba cuando todo paso rápido. Todos vieron el poder de ese tiro, no era normal ni siquiera los de the Cursed llegaban a tal comparación. Hikari llego corriendo y dio un salto antes de que pateara el balón enviándolo contra una pared y agrietándola. Sorprendidos por esto miraron como la pelinegra caía al suelo con elegancia, la joven observo a las tres chicas quienes solo le miraron con fijeza sabiendo que ya la habían visto antes. Hikari solo miro con seriedad a esas tres, sabia muy bien que si no hubiera parado aquel tiro, Hiroto estaría muy lastimado o incluso una lesión grave. Después de todo Eisheth ya estaba experimentada y en su sangre llevaba esa sustancia que alteraba su genética hasta el punto de hacerla demasiado peligrosa. Ella se acerco algo mientras miraba con fijeza a la nueva capitana de fallen, su antiguo grupo, su antiguo equipo junto a sus antiguos compañeros. Todos en quien dio su vida y a los que salvaría de aquel infierno en que estaban metidos. La rubia miro desafiante a Hikari, esta solo le devolvió la mirada mientras sus genios salían a la luz.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo paraste mi tiro? – ordeno saber Eisheth a lo que ella solo sonrió de lado con burla

- No me recuerdas ¿Eh? – dijo con voz burlona Hikari a lo que las tres la miraron con fijeza – pues solo me voy un tiempo y te olvidas de mi Eisheth, Azazel, Dabriel – dijo ella mientras sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo escarlata sorprendiendo a las tres – tal vez ya me recuerdan

- Naamah – dijo Azazel sorprendida por primera vez – jamás creímos que te volveríamos a ver

- Pues creyeron muy mal – dijo ella con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y las miraba con fijeza – estoy aquí lista para acabar con ustedes y se que los del Raimon me ayudaran

- ¡Ja! – se burlo Dabriel divertida – ellos jamás nos vencerán, no son nada comparados con nosotros

- Aun no están a nuestra altura – dijo Eisheth enojada antes de que Dabriel le pusiera una mano en el hombro a lo que la capitana asintió – espero volverte a ver traidora

- También te extrañe – dijo Hikari enojada mientras un humo negro cubría a las tres jóvenes cuando Hiroto salió corriendo

- ¡Izumi! – grito Hiroto pero Hikari le cogió del brazo junto a goenji impidiéndole seguir – ¡suéltenme!

- Nos volveremos a ver para el partido contra fallen donde perderán, igual tu capitana – dijo Eisheth antes de que fueran absorbidas por la niebla

Hiroto solo se dejo caer mientras veía como su hermana se había ido, la había buscado por tanto tiempo y ahora la encontraba pero al lado del mal. Sintió como el temor le invadía, su hermana jamás había sufrido de algo parecido a un problema cardiaco y por lo que veía ahora lo sufría. Tal vez este era su castigo por haberle fallado a Izumi, por todo el daño que le había hecho. Sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, levanto la vista encontrándose con Hikari quien le sonreía tristemente. El sonrió sabiendo que de alguna manera ella le estaba dando su apoyo pero bueno, no era bueno en estos temas. Al menos esta viva, pensó el levantándose y mirando a su amiga quien solo asintió. Miro al resto que solo estaban tensos como el incluso Nikko lo estaba. Ahora el procesaba lo que había dicho Izumi, que Hikari había sido su capitana anterior. Esto era muy grave ya que al fin sabían porque Hikari sabía tanto de the Hell.

- Lo siento Hiroto pero esa chica que viste ya no es tu hermana – dijo con tristeza Hikari – la Izumi que tu alguna vez conociste esta opacada por la Eisheth que ahora es

- Sabes que tienes mucho que decir ¿Verdad? – pregunto kido a lo que ella asintió sabiendo muy bien que hoy seria un día muy largo para todos

- Solo les aseguro que ya no soy miembro de the Hell y si se lo que esta ocurriendo ahí dentro es que tengo a un contacto ahí, mi amiga ya no esta bajo el control mental que le han puesto y desea escapar pero necesita nuestra ayuda – dijo con seriedad Hikari a lo que todos se miraron entre si preocupados, ella solo le puso una mano a Hiroto – te prometo que recuperaremos a tu hermana Hiroto

- Gracias – dijo el sonriendo mientras le ponía su mano sobre la de ella con una sonrisa a lo que Rika grito ¡Es Amor! Y de inmediato Nikko se tenso antes de que fulminara con la a Hiroto quien sudo frio dándose vuelta y encontrándose con una mirada asesina del pelinegro

- Así que andas tras mi hermanita – dijo Nikko con voz afilada a lo que Hiroto trago saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza alejándose de Hikari

- ¡Para nada! ¡Ella solo me recuerda a mi hermanita! ¡El que la ve de otra manera es goenji! – dijo el chico escondiéndose tras Hikari mientras Nikko cambiaba su mirada hacia goenji quien solo trago saliva pero por su orgullo miro de frente al chico sin demostrarle temor

- No te tengo miedo – declaro goenji cuando Hikari paso dándole un golpe en la cabeza Nikko

- ¡Auch! ¡Me estas haciendo bullying! – se quejo llorando a cascaditas Nikko mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Ya bájale a tus celos estúpidos, ese erizo no me interesa para nada ni tampoco Hiroto, es mas ninguno de todos estos chicos son de mi gusto – dijo ella cuando todos los chicos le miraron ofendidos, ella les miro diciendo: no se quejen que los estoy salvando del idiota de mi hermano

- Oh bien, ahora explícate acerca de esto de que eres la ex capitana de fallen angel y como conoces a todos esos – exigió saber su hermano mayor a lo que la joven solo suspiro mientras asentía

- Si, se los diré todo solo que será bastante larga la historia – dijo ella mientras Endo solo rio

- Creo que tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo el a lo que Hikari solo sonrió tensa

Ella sabía muy que cuando les dijera toda la verdad tendría muchos problemas, en especial cuando supieran que ella había escapado dejando a todos los demás. Y también cuando supieran que fue su culpa todo, bien. Esa parte no la diría, no por ahora igual que su pasado ni el de cómo ella se unió a la organización. Solo les diría como solucionar todo y los métodos que usaba the Hell. Tendría que decir a lujo de detalle todo sobre ese lugar, incluso sobre sus entrenamientos y las debilidades que ocasionaba la experimentación. Pero aun estaba pensando acerca de la lectura de cartas que recibió, ¿Seria verdad todo eso? ¿En verdad la muerte le estaba rondando? Siempre le perseguiría ya que la que debió morir en aquel lugar debió haber sido ella y no su hermana. Incluso siempre su vida estaría siendo cobrada, y tarde o temprano debía de pagarla.

* * *

**Extra 5: hermano celoso**

**Nikko: **bien, más les vale a todos ustedes mantenerse lejos de mi hermano o cavan su tumba ¿Entendido? – pregunto a lo que todos los chicos asintieron nerviosos –

**Kido: **sin ofender pero ¿No cree que es muy celoso? – Pregunto el de rastas a lo que todos arquearon una ceja sospechosamente – ¿Qué pasa?

**Tsunami: **disculpa kido pero tú también eres bastante celoso con Haruna así que no deberías de quejarte

**Kido: **no soy un hermano celoso – se quejo cuando fudo sonrió burlón –

**Fudo: **acabo de ver a un chico coquetearle o creo que fue Keshi – con una malvada sonrisa –

**Takeshi: **¡¿Qué?! – Grito horrorizado el chico antes de que sintiera una mirada malvada en su espalda – kido, no le coquetee a tu hermana ¡Lo juro! ¡Soy mujeriego pero no un suicida!

**Kido: **cavaste tu tumba Takeshi Hayato – dijo el chico antes de que comenzara a perseguir al pobre Keshi quien suplicaba por su vida –

**Nikko: **es un buen hermano mayor – asintiendo en respeto a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas –

**Todos: **hermanos celosos – con gotas en las cabezas –

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo ahora las palabras resaltadas:**

_**- Bella ragazza ti caduto dal cielo (1):**_hermosa chica que cayo del cielo

_**- Smettere di flirtare con tutte le donne (2):**_deja de coquetear con todas las mujeres

_**- Spero che un giorno questo con la coda tra le gambe quando si incontra una donna che ami (3):**_Espero que algún día estés con el rabo entre las piernas cuando conozcas a una mujer que ames

_**- Io non sono un uomo di una sola moglie, preferirei essere un colibrí (4): **_yo no soy un hombre de una sola mujer, soy un picaflor

**Ahora las preguntas: **

**- ¿Nagumo y Endo deberían tomar clases de idiomas? ¿Nikko dejara de ser un picaflor aparte de ser celoso?**

**- ¿Hikari tiene algo con lo paranormal? ¿Es gracioso que ella y goenji tengan gustos parecidos?**

**- ¿Los chicos se habrán creído la historia del ****Vlokoslak? ¿Tsunami dejara de tener miedo a los aviones?**

**- ¿La lectura de cartas que le hicieron a Hikari se cumplirá? ¿La muerte en verdad le persigue?**

**- ¿Hiroto recuperara a su hermana? ¿Podrán igualarse los del Raimon al poder del nivel superior?**

**- ¿Qué les pareció el capi? **

**Bueno, sin mas esta niña se despide de ustedes, byeeeeeee (Niko: ¡Espérate un momento! ¡Recuerda lo otro!/ yo: ups, casi se me pasa, gracias Nikko)**

**Yo: Por favor a todos los que participan en este fic les pido que me manden la debilidad que sufre su oc, un ejemplo es el que Hikari tiene problemas de vista además de que sus ojos se han vuelto muy sensibles a la luz, casi hasta el punto de que puede quedar ciega, el otro ejemplo es Izumi quien tiene el problema de que cuando esta nerviosa o enojada su corazón se acelera causándole problemas respiratorios o desmayos en los peores casos. Bueno eso es todo, ahora si byeeeeee**


	9. Cápitulo 7

**Holis! Como están? Bien aquí les traigo el capi por el cual me demore tanto, pero logre terminarlo jeje ahora solo espero que les guste, recibí ayuda por parte de eva-chan en los momentos de la experimentación, me salvo al recomendarme algo y yo lo modifique con la loca idea de los nanobots, bueno lo leerán en uno segundo jeje y que mas puedo decir…¡Ah si! Debo patrocinar algo primero:**

**¡H.I.E.F esta creando una competencia para elegir semanalmente a las tres mejores historias y pues les recomiendo participar y pues…divertirnos en esta actividad además de expulsar toda nuestra creatividad que tanto nos guardamos jeje! Ahora si luego de esto les invito a leer este capi. Pero antes el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma eleven no me perteneces, si lo fuera habría endaki y cosas paranormales (ok esto ultimo sonaria raro xD) ahora si el capi de hoy:**

* * *

**Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?**

_(Aparecen los del Raimon jugando un partido cuando una balón es lanzando paralizando a todos)_

**Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?**

_(Hades sonríe junto a su equipo mientras el Raimon le mira esperando el inicio del partido)_

**Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba**

_(Hikari observa desde las gradas todo antes de que se de la vuelta y piense en Tsubasa)_

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo**

_(En un escenario negro aparecen Dhampir, Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth observando el partido)_

**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

_(Tsubasa mira su celular mientras lo aprieta y mira el cielo antes de que miles de pétalos de rosas se lleven la imagen)_

**Kurayami no naka ni**  
**Futari de tadayoi nagara**

_(El Raimon va perdiendo cuando Hikari llega y sonríe antes de que Endo levante el pulgar metiéndola al juego)_

**Mujaki na kotori no you ni**  
**Tsubasa no yosete ita**

_(Hikari realiza su White Swam anotando el gol mientras hades le mira con fijeza y todo desaparezca)_

**Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa**

_(Los cuatro capitanes de rango superior miran a una silla donde se esconde su líder)_

**Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite**

_(Una luz ilumina a todos antes de que los cuatro capitanes desaparezcan dejando una ola de plumas y se vea una Hikari mirando el cielo)_

**Dakishimeru...zutto**

**Cápitulo 7**

_Pov de Hikari _

¿Qué pasaba cuando alguien estaba entre la espada y la pared? ¿Cuándo querías decir algo pero aun no podías? Eso me esta pasando a mi en estos momentos, ¿Por qué? Porque estoy junto a un montón de gente que no conozco para nada, además de mi hermano que no esta muy feliz que digamos. Y todo porque mi pasado esta saliendo a la luz poco a poco, en algún momento atrás llegue a pensar que mi vida podía ser ocultada por el presente. Intente opacar esas sombras que me rodeaban, el infierno en donde participe. Pero nada estaba saliendo como yo quería, mucho peor, yo sabia que en algún momento todo esto pasaría. Entonces ¿Por qué seguir negando lo que soy y lo que fui? ¿Por qué no dejo de tener miedo a lo que puede pasar? Porque muy dentro de mi no quiero que vean esa oscuridad que guardo hay, que no sepan que en mi interior hay una debilidad tan grande que podría ser usada en mi contra, porque nadie sabe que muchas cosas malas pasaron por mi culpa. ¿Qué es lo que mas me duele? Haber sido tan egoísta en algún momento, envidia de un ser que no había hecho mas que amarla tanto.

_**- Vamos hazlo mejor Hikari – la voz de aquella mujer le hizo enderezarse mientras la pequeña solo se levantaba fastidiada de tener que volver a realizar el mismo movimiento – lo haces mal, ese giro debe de salirte mucho mejor ¿Por qué no aprendes algo de Mitsuko? – dijo mientras aplaudía a la pequeña de cabello negro con ojos plata mercuriosos que hacia un bello giro – perfecto Mitsuko-san, ¿Aprendes ella Hikari? – la nombrada solo apretó los puños mientras un amargo sabor aparecía en su boca, otra comparación con su hermana menor **_

Un ser inocente que había perdido su vida hace años. Solté un suspiro ocultando otra vez mis sentimientos en aquel perdido corazón mío, sentí como la brisa me movía el cabello mientras el sol brillaba más que otros días, raro para Rumania. Y lamentablemente dañino para mis inútiles ojos, gracias a la experimentación estos sufrían de problemas hasta el grado de que eran demasiado sensibles. Sentí la mirada de los demás sobre mí, como puñales esperando clavarse en mi piel. Los jueces que dictarían algún día mi sentencia para que yo sufriera un castigo mucho mayor. ¿Esto me asustaba? No, no les tenía miedo a ellos sino a la verdad. Esto me recordaba al juicio que recibirían algún día los caídos, los que se revelaron contra dios alguna vez. Algo tonta la comparación, pero aplicable en este caso porque de toda esta gente recibiría un juicio y un dictamen, incluso de mi hermano, ya que se que lo herí al no contarle nada de lo que me había ocurrido.

_**- Vamos Hikari, deja de ser tan infantil y patea bien el balón – dijo Nikko mientras la pequeña solo anotaba mal otra vez haciéndolo suspirar – mejor solo déjalo, el futbol no es lo tuyo, sigue con tus clases de canto o el ballet pero no mas de este deporte para ti – ella solo hizo una mueca mientras miraba la portería y sentía una lagrima correr por su mejilla, otro fallo en lo mismo **_

Mi hermano no me entendía, nunca lo había hecho. Nikko era genial, pero el no me sabia escuchar, jamás lo había hecho, y entre el y Raito, este ultimo había parecido mas mi hermano que el verdadero. Secretos, bellos y tristes secretos, mentiras que uno suelta para resguardarse de los castigos que nos corresponden. Igual que yo misma lo había hecho. Cuando debía de diferenciar el bien y el mal, solo confundí la oscuridad con la luz. Pero ¿Era mi culpa? Yo había sido cegada por el odio, por el rencor de querer acabar algo por mi misma, el deseo de que todo el infierno que se armo aquel 10 de julio fuera reparado por las desgracias que yo misma causaría. Mas no me trajeron alegrías, al contrario, solo experimente el dolor y el remordimiento en cuanto me di cuenta de la realidad. ¿En verdad el dolor nunca pasaría? ¿Siempre estaría aquí incrustado en mi alma? El fuego se elevo en aquel recuerdo que regreso a mi, mas fuego que ardía hasta querer quemarme viva mientras ella gritaba pidiendo mi ayuda, necesitándome cuando yo misma le había odiado en algún momento y a la vez amado. ¿Ese fue el castigo que recibí? ¿Fue la justicia lo que me hicieron aquella noche?

_**- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Ayúdame! – grito la voz mientras el fuego cegaba los alrededores de aquella casa, el humo se extendía mientras ella solo intentaba llegar hasta su hermana, pero a la vez todo le cegaba mientras la conciencia se marchaba a causa de la asfixia – ¡Onee-chan! – chillo la voz llamándola pero sin poder evitarlo y con lagrimas de miedo y dolor solo se dejo caer al suelo mientras el fuego cubría su alma y su cuerpo, junto a los gritos de la niña que en algún momento fueron detenidos por la oscura muerte que reclamo una vida **_

Recuerdos que nunca olvidare, ya estoy condenada. Cada vez mas pecados se juntan a mi lista mientras intento rectificarlos pero de nada sirve cuando nada sale como yo lo deseo. Soy esa rosa espinosa, peligrosa en todo sentido porque sin darme cuenta de la realidad lastimo sin siquiera saberlo. Pero a la vez agradezco a esas espinas, que son mi coraza, mi yelmo que me protege de las personas que intentan dañarme en más de una ocasión, no quiero sufrir pero a l vez deseo que mis castigos me duelan hasta el grado de sangrar. Porque yo soy la culpable de tanto martirio, de que tantos corazones puros se hayan contaminado de maldad y hayan caído en las garras del diablo. ¿Del diablo? Si, del demonio que se esconde tras esa organización que solo ha traído desgracias a nuestras vidas, que solo ha buscado el sufrimiento de las personas inocentes. ¿Buscando que? La derrota de un deporte que solo ha traído desgracias para otros. Ahora era el momento que yo, Hikari Daidouji confiesa aquellas verdades que me he escondido durante tanto tiempo, pero estas personas… ¿Me entenderán o solo juzgaran? Eso solo lo sabré cuando la corte empiece su sentencia.

- Bien Daidouji, empieza a contarnos que es the Hell, mejor dicho cuales son sus planes – pidió Hitomiko que acababa de llegar, sonreí de lado ante eso, ¿No me digan que ella creía que todo esto era tan simple? Buena broma, pero ese lugar no seria tan fácil de vencer si eso era lo que pensaban

- No espero que piensen que al saber todo de ellos crean que tendrán ventaja, al contrario deberían de tener mas temor de lo que ellos fueron capaces de hallar y lograr – dije mientras todos fruncían el ceño sin entender mis palabras – primero debemos ir a un lugar menos publico, vamos por los alrededores del bosque

- ¿El bosque? – preguntaron todos a lo que yo asentí, the Hell me había mandado a diferentes países, claro sin hacer sospechar a mis padres es por eso que conozco todos estos lugares

Yo solo asentí mientras mas recuerdos llegaban a mí. Los gritos de aquellos niños que estaban recién probando la sustancia que les daría la fuerza necesaria para poder fortalecerse hasta el grado de ser inmunes a cualquier enfermedad, o eso creían todos. Era tan obvio que toda mágica cura venia con un defecto, y uno que yo misma vivo en carne propia. Mire el sol antes de que me tapara un poco mis ojos por el terrible ardor que la luz me causaba, mi defecto. Mis ojos tenían una sensibilidad demasiado grande, y lo empeoraba todo que fueran de un color tan claro como este gris. Saque de mi bolso unos lentes oscuros, me los puse rechistando en mi mente antes de que viera a la parte de atrás, todos los jugadores me seguían manteniendo la vista fija en mi, temiendo que en cualquier momento les traicionara de seguro. Algo me dolía ante eso, ¿Dolía que desconfiaran de mi? Tal vez, después de todo me estaba acostumbrando a ellos. ¡Ja! No son mis amigos, no son nada. Solo son personas que me necesitan, y luego seré desechada. ¿Y mi hermano y Hiroto? Nikko siempre estaría conmigo claro esta, pero el no volvería a confiar en mi. Mientras Hiroto, algún día terminara odiándome así que su amistad solo valdrá por un tiempo más. Dolía, muy en el fondo dolía esa cruda realidad, pero era mejor saberla ahora para que luego no me doliera tanto. Una rosa con espinas, la rosa más imperfecta de todas.

* * *

Se sentó debajo del árbol mientras miraba la manzana que supuestamente iba a comer, jugo con ella mientras observaba su oscuro color rojo brillante. Le dio una mordida mientras pensaba cuando llegaría el equipo en el que ella tenía tanta fe, al menos esperaba que esto fuera de ayuda. Mastico antes de que observara la pulsera eléctrica, fue tan fácil dañarla, tan sencillo de desactivarla, solo tuvo que usar algo de ingenio y listo. Con suerte Hikari ya había salido de aquella hipnosis hace un año, gracias a que su control mental había disminuido con el paso de los años, por ser una de las primeras. Ella le había indicado que la única manera de evitar que ella fuera controlada seria desactivando la pulsera, y eso hizo. Con eso Tsubasa jamás fue controlada, pero como Hikari le dijo al menos guarda las apariencias o nos descubrirán. Así que tuvo que obedecer a todos por esos largos seis meses, en contra de su voluntad pero si no lo hacia no solo ella recibiría el castigo sino también su amiga. Echo la cabeza atrás mientras veía la mordida que le había hecho a la manzana, la manzana del pecado. Se rio ante eso, Hikari diría eso ahora mismo. Dios, esa niña estaba totalmente concentrada en aquellas cosas paranormales, y Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Aunque quería escapar de este infierno no podía dejar a su equipo atrás, y mucho menos a ninguno de ellos bajo la mano de the Hell. Entonces recordó a sus amigos, a su primo, a esa persona que le hacia sentir algo especial.

- Los deje a todos por esto – pensó mientras veía otra vez la pulsera de metal, suspiro mientras recordaba a todos los que había dejado atrás, a los que había desilusionado con esto – jamás debí buscar venganza

Dejo caer la manzana antes de que se levantara mientras se apoyaba en el árbol, otra vez aquel amargo sabor. ¿Era una traidora? De alguna forma lo era para los dos bandos, después de todo cuando atravesó las puertas de aquella organización había marcado la guerra contra todos sus amigos. Recordó aquellas risas cuando jugaban al futbol juntos, cuando habían pasado geniales momentos. Cuando incluso perseguía en esas carreras a ese velocista que le hacia sonrojarse. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando recordó a kazemaru. Diablos, en verdad había sentido un gusto muy fuerte por el. Pero a pesar de eso, jamás había dicho algo de que le gustara claro hasta que Endo metió la para y le dijo a medio club de futbol ya formado sobre su gusto por el. Cuando se había ido, ella había dejado el club cuando estaban reclutando jugadores, y por lo tanto no supo más de ellos. Aunque con lo que averiguo con Cursed Soul, es que sus jugadores habían crecido, y sus aliados eran los miembros de la academia Alius, mejor dicho donde estaba su primo. También se entero que aquella escuela había manipulado a sus alumnos hasta el grado de que los utilizo. Eso le había llenado de rencor, pero aun así no consumió los medicamentos y los tratamientos de lavado de mente no sirvieron de nada. Ahora solo debía de esperar un poco más y seria libre al fin. Un poco mas, un poco mas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraría su libertad?

* * *

Ella se sentó en el suelo mientras el resto se sentaba a su alrededor, esperando a que ella comenzara a escuchar su historia. Bueno, la larga historia de todo the Hell. ¿Qué tantos secretos ocultaba ese lugar? Pues tenía tantos, la experimentación era uno de ellos. y el principal de todos sus problemas. La brisa se hizo mas intensa hasta levantar varios de sus cabellos haciéndola gruñir. Era relajante si pero a la vez molestoso tanto viento, negó con la cabeza antes de que pensara en una manera de empezar el largo relato. Bueno ya estaba aquí así que no había marcha atrás, el reloj ya había empezado a contar el tiempo así que no podía retrocederse. Acéptalo y todo bien, solo debía de hablar, estaba ante la corte si pero eso no significaba que debía de decir todo. Pues bien, iniciaría por el comienzo, por los experimentos que realizaba the Hell, luego pasarían al resto. Observo como algunos se ponían impacientes por su demora, sonrió antes de suspirar negando con la cabeza. Ella tampoco era paciente, más bien perdía la paciencia con bastante facilidad.

- Mira ¿Podrías comenzar ya? – pregunto con impaciencia Nagumo a lo que ella rodo los ojos viendo quien era el mas impaciente de todos – nos estamos aburriendo de tanto misterio

- Como ustedes quieran – dijo Hikari mientras miraba al frente – para iniciar the Hell es una organización que lleva mas de diez años en funcionamiento

- ¡¿Diez años?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos a lo que ella les miro fastidiada mientras Hitomiko hacia una seña con el dedo para que se callaran

- Su objetivo es la eliminación total del futbol, así que ellos han buscado varios métodos para que esto se terminara cuando llegaron a una conclusión – dijo Hikari mientras cogía una rama y dibujaba un símbolo de unas flamas, todos observaron mientras ella levanto la vista – la mejor forma de acabar con esto seria por el método antiguo

- Jugando al futbol – dijo kido a lo que ella asintió – suena lógico pero ¿Cómo lograron que ustedes obtuvieran técnicas tan fuertes?

- Hace mas de cinco años ellos comenzaron a realizar experimentaciones en animales, sabían muy bien que nadie aceptaría de cualquier manera una labor tan fuerte además de que necesitaban gente capaz de jugar al futbol – dijo la pelinegra – una de las mejores maneras para evitar alguna traición o arrepentimiento era creando una manera de controlar las mentes de sus jugadores

- ¿Control mental? – pregunto sorprendida Aki a lo que Hikari solo asintió – pero eso es imposible

- Nada es imposible, ¿No lo creen? – pregunto la pelinegra viendo a los de la antigua academia Alius – ellos tenían o mejor dicho tienen a grandes científicos de su lado, entre ellos un neurólogo bastante inteligente que descifro muchas cosas entre ellas la manera de obtener un control

- ¿Enserio es posible esto? – pregunto dudoso handa a lo que la delantera le gruño fastidiada

- Dejen de interrumpirme – ordeno Hikari a lo que todos solo guardaron silencio – este control mental se haría de una manera tecnológica y química

- Drogas – dijo Hitomiko sorprendida a lo que Hikari solo rodo los ojos pero asintió – eso es peligroso, que tal si causaba una adicción

- No causaban adicción, esta creación se realizo mediante la verificación de varios científicos, incluidos también doctores para controlar los daños – dijo Hikari mientras dejaba a un lado la rama y miraba a todos con fijeza – cuando los resultados fueron positivos en animales era la hora de hacer la prueba en humanos

- ¿Quién seria tan idiota para dejarse meter porquerías en su organismo? – pregunto Midorikawa asqueado a lo que Hikari arqueo una ceja ofendida

- En realidad yo fui el primer conejillo de indias – dijo Hikari a lo que el peliverde trago saliva antes de que riera nervioso mientras Nikko maldecía – me inyectaron unas cuantos tranquilizantes primero y luego siguieron los químicos pero antes del control mental debían someterme a la experimentación para lograr que mi organismo fuera mejorado

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – pregunto sin entender nada Endo a lo que Hikari suspiro

- Me inyectaron químicos para lograr que mi organismo fuera inmune a cualquier enfermedad, para hacerme mas fuerte en el momento de jugar – dijo Hikari recordando el primer experimento al que fue sometida

_**Flash back **_

_Estaba sentada ahí, las blancas paredes daban un toque enfermizo al lugar, dejándolo con un aspecto de hospital. Ella solo se abrazo mientras veía los alrededores, un montón de maquinarias estaban ahí, ¿Por qué había aceptado esto? No lo sabía pero sentía frio con solo estar vestida con aquella bata de hospital. El científico abrió la puerta antes de que otros dos le siguieran mirándola con fijeza. Ella era la rata de laboratorio a la que le meterían un montón de porquerías, el hombre le tranquilizo diciéndole que todo estaría bien mas ella no le creyó. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que te harían inmune a enfermedades o lesiones? Hikari le miro antes de que cogieran un maletín rojo. En esta había un montón de inyecciones con líquidos tranparentes. La niña solo trago saliva mientras el hombre sacaba una de la ampollas y tomaba el brazo de ella. Esto solo dijo dolerá algo. La pelinegra solo le miro antes de que le fuera inyectada la sustancia. _

_- Ya fue inyectada la morfina – dijo el hombre mientras uno de los otros dos abría el otro maletín negro y sacaba una jeringa con una sustancia de color rojiza – ahora inyéctale la solución 1,3_

_- Entendido – dijo el que llevaba la jeringa antes de que se acercara a la joven que estaba algo soñolienta por el sedante pero aun así era testigo de todo esto – esperemos que esto funcione también en humanos _

_La segunda inyección perforo su piel mientras el líquido ingresaba por su torrente sanguíneo, ya que fue administrado directamente en la vena. Algo raro ocurrió, de repente un extraño fuego recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola gritar en su mente por el horrendo ardor. Sintió como varias lágrimas caían por sus ojos para que después el ardor comenzara a ser demasiado para su cuerpo. Aun sedada sentía cada dolor, lenguas de fuego que se paseaban por su cuerpo haciéndole mas daño a cada segundo. ¿Cuánto mas pasaría? El tiempo se había detenido o eso creía ella al menos mientras veía como todo se hacia mas grande, los doctores se oscurecieron hasta el punto de que ya casi no podía verlos. Intento moverse pero no pudo, y aunque sea ese pequeño momento sintió el dolor más grande en su pobre cuerpo. Esto era una maldición, el dolor se intensifico más y su garganta no podía ni gritar. ¿Era el sedante el que evitaba esto? ¿No se suponía que esto le ayudaría a no sentir dolor? Por primera vez en su vida sintió las ganas de morir, por que este dolor seguiría y al parecer nunca se detendría. _

_- Creo que la morfina no cubre mucho el dolor – dijo uno de los científicos cuando vio las lagrimas de la niña, se encogió de hombros y anoto los resultados – debemos cambiar la formula _

_Ella cerro los ojos mientras algo le hizo retorcerse en su interior, sintió un terrible dolor en su vientre como si algo se moviera dentro de ella. Mas ardor llego al resto de sus miembros y aun peor, en la cabeza. Esta le estaba doliendo hasta el grado que parecía que pronto estallaría, esto era una tortura, la peor de todas. Y a esta gente no le importaba como se sentía o si ella estaba bien. Lo único que querían era saber si su experimento daría resultado o estaba fallando. Maldita estupidez, ahora solo le quedaba tener que aguantarse el dolor, y en el peor de los casos aceptar los brazos de la muerte. _

_**Fin del flashback **_

- Eso debió de ser horrible – dijo Fuyuka llevándose las manos a su boca imaginándose el dolor que debió haber pasado la joven

- Si, dolió como el infierno, la morfina no ayudo en nada solo a mantenerme en silencio y no quejarme del dolor – dijo Hikari mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo fastidiada

- Eso es ilegal experimentaron contigo – dijo sakuma enojado a lo que la pelinegra silbo negando con la cabeza

- Yo lo permití así que eso no contaría – dijo la pelinegra mientras sintió una fija mirada sobre ella, dirigió su vista hacia aquel pelicrema que no le quitaba la vista de encima

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – exigió saber Nikko quien estaba apretando los dientes por el enojo – ¡Soy tu hermano!

- No te dije nada porque luego siguió el segundo paso de la experimentación – dijo ella mientras cogía la rama y dibujaba un numero dos en el suelo – la hipnosis o la manipulación

_**Flash back **_

_Había pasado un largo día de todo esto, el dolor había disminuido dejando solo un fatiga en su cuerpo. Nada grave, por lo que sabía ahora vendría la siguiente parte del plan pero no sabia que era. Cerró los ojos mientras estaba otra vez en aquella camilla esperando a que los científicos llegaran otra vez. Se balanceo ligeramente, mientras veía a todos lados aburriéndose. Esto era agotador, tal vez después de todo debía irse de aquí y jamás volver. ¿Escapar? Eso sonaba bien, pero no sabía como hacerlo además tenia el problema de ser una niña de nueve años. Miro el espejo que estaba en la pared, se levanto antes de que mirara su reflejo. Una niña de piel bastante pálida, unos ojos de color escarlata y un largo cabello negro con reflejos rojos. Ella no había tenido aquel aspecto antes pero con la experimentación el señor oscuro había decidido que durante los periodos que estuviera con the Hell debía de cambiar su aspecto. Extrañaba a su familia, estos solo sabían que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, si supieran que estaba lejos de ellos, casi en Roma. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras recordaba que ellos ya estaban destrozados por la muerte de su hermana cuando alguien entro en la habitación. Hikari observo como el científico cargaba una jeringa con un líquido amarillento. Trago saliva y retrocedió mientras que el avanzaba hacia ella. Alguien la cargo, ella pataleo intentando escapar pero no dio resultado. La dejaron sentada en la cama antes de que le inyectaran la sustancia en el cuello haciéndole gritar de dolor. Lo sintió en ese instante, algo se movía en su interior, por dios enserio algo se movía en ella. Miro horrorizada a los científicos antes de que soltara otro grito de dolor mientras el líquido se metía en todo su cuerpo y a la vez algo estaba dentro de ella. _

_- Están ya en su interior – dijo el científico mientras sacaba de una caja un brazalete de metal con un botón rojo – ahora solo debemos controlarlos y su memoria será nuestra _

_Ella no había entendido nada de eso. Miro como le ponía en su muñeca derecha el brazalete con los números 001, ¿Por qué ese símbolo? No lo entendía hasta que llego a aquella conclusión que le dio terror, ella era la primera en la que experimentaban todo esto. Y habría mas de aquellos jóvenes, pero ¿Cómo los conseguirían? No lo sabía y no lo quería saber para nada. Sus ojos lagrimearon mientras sentía como su cuerpo se dañaba. Esto estaba tan mal y a la vez era doloroso. La pulsera se aferro a la carne, trabándose en ella incrustándose con si fueran espinas de una manera dolorosa. Una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla mientras los científicos anotaban todo, uno de ellos dijo que ya estaba incrustada ahora debían probar la descarga. ¿Descarga? Uno de ellos presiono un botón que estaba en un pequeño control como un teléfono celular. De inmediato una corriente eléctrica le llego haciéndola gritar mientras algo en su interior salía a flote. La conciencia empezó a alejarse, dejando solo la ira y el odio hacia todos, incluso hacia su hermano y su hermana la perfecta, o la muerta. Miro encolerizada a los científicos antes de que le mordiera el brazo a uno de ellos. Este grito adolorido y la soltó, ella cayo de pie antes de que intentara escapar pero la cogieron entre varios, ella gruño. _

_- Sédenla otra vez – dijo el científico mientras sonreía de lado orgulloso de su logro, habían conseguido lo que tanto se habían propuesto y en especial que ahora sabían como controlar la mente – eres nuestra experimento 001 aunque tu nuevo nombre es Naamah, claro debemos pulir la formula de los nanobots aun pero por ahora creo que eres un buen resultante pequeña _

_Ella observo como de inmediato llegaba una pequeña niña de su misma edad. Tenía un cabello castaño claro liso y llegándole hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, además de que tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, y sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo. Ella le miro sorprendida antes de que intentara retroceder al verla en ese estado, sonrió hecha furia mientras luchaba por liberarse. La castaña estaba horrorizada después de todo aquella niña parecía un animal peligroso, dispuesto a dañar a los que encontraran. El científico manipulo unos botones, ella se irguió mientras sus ojos escarlatas miraban al hombre. En contra de su voluntad se arrodillo mientras su furia era calmada o al menos eso parecía ocurrir. La otra niña miro preocupada a todos mientras, el científico asentía orgulloso a los demás. _

_- Lo hemos logrado, esta niña ahora esta bajo nuestro control – dijo la joven antes de que los demás asintieran mientras Hikari en su interior sabia que ya pertenecía a the Hell _

_**Fin del flash back **_

Luego del largo relato acerca de cómo termino su cuerpo bajo el servicio de the Hell miro al resto. Bueno ya había confesado la primera parte ahora solo faltaba que contara acerca del uso de los nanobots, bueno eso seria la parte difícil ya que debían de entender todo eso. Sabía que los listos lo harían pero… ¿Lo entendería el capitán? Una gota resbalo por su cabeza al recordar que ese chico era demasiado inocente y a la vez algo lento para entender las cosas. Una explicación detallada y buena debía de ser dada para aquel joven pero no sabia como hacerlo. Bueno lo haría del modo antiguo, paso por paso e intentar tener paciencia con ese chico, aunque lamentablemente ella no era muy paciente que digamos, es mas muchas veces ella considero haber nacido sin paciencia. Suspirando miro a todos quienes esperaban a que ella siguiera explicando mas de todo esto.

- Esa sustancia contenida nanobots – dijo ella mientras muchos hicieron muecas de no entiendo nada cuando kido y Hitomiko abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

- Me estas diciendo que ellos crearon esa tecnología y la instalaron en sus cuerpos – dijo el de rastas sorprendido a lo que Hikari agradeció mentalmente de que uno de ellos fuera el mas listo

- Correcto, crearon estos pequeños robots microscópicos que fueron depositados en las sustancia para su mejor movimiento, además si los inyectaban seria mucho mas fácil – dijo ella cuando Nagumo se desordeno el cabello sin entender junto al resto

- ¿Qué diablos son los nana no se cuanto? – pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que kido y Hikari suspiraron rendidos

- Un nanobot, y es un robot del tamaño microscópico además de que somos incapaces de verlos – dijo kido a lo que todos entendieron al fin menos Endo que tenia un símbolo de pregunta en la cabeza que hizo hacer sollozar al ojirojo – un minirobot que jamás veremos a menos de que usemos un microscopio

- Oh – dijo Endo asintiendo mientras goenji se llevaba su palma a su rostro negando con la cabeza ante la estupidez del portero

- Bien, pues estos robots se implantaron en nuestro organismo, lo hacían en el cuello y con rapidez los nanobots se aferran a nuestro cerebro – dijo ella mientras muchos empezaban a enredarse en todo esto – me refiero a que estos robots se aferran nuestras neuronas manipulándolas hasta el grado de que nos obligan a hacer cosas que nosotros no deseamos hacer

- ¿Por qué Izumi me odia? – pregunto Hiroto en voz baja a lo que ella solo se paralizo mientras sentía lastima por su amigo – ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

- En realidad tiene mucho que ver – dijo Hikari asintiendo mientras el dibujo de un cerebro y dibuja una especie de gusanito – este es el hipocampo, una parte del cerebro – dijo mientras señalaba aquel gusanito y kido asentía

- Donde se almacena toda la información de nuestros recuerdos – dijo kido a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa sincera

- Me alegra de que seas tan listo kido-san, y tienes razón – dijo ella a lo que Nikko entendió todo ahora

- Los nanobots se acomodan en el hipocampo y alteran los recuerdos del usuario – dijo el pelinegro sorprendido mientras su hermana asentía – al manipular sus recuerdos logra que el usuario pueda pensar muchas cosas

- Entre ellas creer que odian alguien – dijo con una sonrisa triste a mientras miraba a Hiroto – esa es la realidad Hiroto, y la agresividad de tu hermana se debe a que los nanobots causan de alguna manera una parte violenta en todos nosotros a mi ya me paso e incluso llegue a morder a un hombre hasta hacerlo sangrar – algo avergonzada bajo la cabeza y suspiro – ella no es muy consiente de lo que hace así que no te sientas tan mal

- Arigatou – dijo Hiroto suspirando cuando noto algo mas – ¿Por qué mi hermana sufrió un ataque al corazón? Ella jamás sufrió de nada – la preocupación era notoria por lo que Midorikawa le puso una mano en el hombro mientras reina solo le tomaba de la mano como una hermana mayor

- Porque cuando nos inyectaron el experimento 1 hubo un pequeño problema, claro para el usuario era uno muy grande – dijo con fastidio Hikari – verán los químicos han logrado que tomemos algún problema serio en nuestro organismo interno o nuestra mente, pero como ellos intentaron arreglar esto aun no encuentran una solución por lo que todos nosotros tenemos una debilidad como le solemos llamar, además de eso utilizamos las drogas que ellos crearon para poder controlar toda la furia que nos consume

- Ahora entiendo – dijo Hiroto mas aliviado cuando goenji se levanto del suelo y miro a la joven pelinegra que le devolvió la mirada desafiante, todos les miraron mientras el pelicrema le miro serio

- ¿Cómo escapaste de ellos? mas bien ¿Por qué no sigues bajo su control? – pregunto el chico a lo que ella sonrió de lado al notar la razón de su pregunta

- Por que ellos no entendieron que yo al ser su conejillo de indias con el tiempo obtendría una inmunidad contra sus químicos, además no me mejoraron el control mental y mis nanobots murieron con el tiempo – dijo Hikari seria – supe de la muerte de ellos cuando en mi pulsera de metal ya no recibía coordenada de ellos y con lo de mi escape recibí ayuda de una amiga

_**Flash back **_

_Miraron a todos lados mientras intentaban evadir las cámaras de seguridad. La primera era una pelinegra de reflejos rojos junto a unos ojos escarlatas. Vestía unos jeans rojos, una blusa negra junto a unas convers negras, además de llevar una chaqueta con una capucha de color rojo. La otra joven era una peliverde con toques celestes, sus ojos eran de un color gris y su piel algo morena. Ella llevaba puesta una polera roja, unos pantalones negros junto unos zapatos negros y una capa con capucha del mismo color. Amas asintieron antes de que corrieran fuera, se metieron a uno de los cuartos, la peliverde le indico los brazaletes. La ojiescarlata asintió antes de que lo desactivaran con el código robado. Sonrieron antes de treparse por la ventana y se escabulleran de ahí. Pisaron la tierra del jardín a lo que suspiraron aliviadas empezando la carrera hacia la salida de esa cárcel. Todo iba excelente hasta que llegaron a la reja. La pelinegra la escalo con facilidad y salto mientras la peliverde recién lo hacia cuando la alarma sonó avisando a los científicos. Ambas maldijeron mientras la peliverde noto que ya era demasiado tarde. _

_- Date prisa – dijo Hikari a lo que la ojigris negro dejándose caer – vamos debemos irnos de aquí, rápido _

_- Vete Hikari, yo me quedare, no tengo tiempo de salir y ellos ya vienen, vete rápido ya sabes mi numero nos mantendremos en contacto – dijo la joven a lo que la pelinegra cerro los ojos mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos – te veré pronto pero por ahora vete _

_- Volveré por ti, te lo prometo – dijo la pelinegra a lo que la peliverde asintió antes de que se alejara para esconderse – ¡Cuida de los de fallen y de todos los demás!_

_- ¡Lo hare! – grito la ojigris _

_Hikari solo se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr alejándose de todos. Se mordió la lengua aguantando a la vez las lágrimas mientras se alejaba no solo del mal sino también de las personas a las que llego a obtener un cariño especial aunque no lo dijera. Volvería para salvar a su amiga, y por lo que sabía sus padres se mudarían a Japón, justo donde Madokawa había vivido hace seis meses. Debía de encontrar al Raimon, o bueno exactamente a Mamoru Endo. Pero, ¿En verdad recibiría ayuda de el? No, mejor ella lo haría por si misma y de esa manera rescataría a todos. Debía de hacerlo por su bien y el de esos jóvenes._

_**Fin del flash back **_

- Ella me ayudo a escapar – dijo Hikari con una ligera sonrisa sincera que sorprendió a goenji – ahora debo de rescatarla y de paso salvar a todos los jóvenes que the Hell recluto

- ¿Cómo es su entrenamiento? – pregunto kido a lo que Hikari suspiro

- Desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, es duro y explotador mas o menos hasta que ya no podamos mas – dijo la pelinegra seria – las técnicas las aprendemos por medio de esto, explotándonos al cien por ciento, cada equipo se caracteriza por algo y luego ya hablamos de eso que creo que ya es suficiente por hoy

- Tienes razón – dijo Hitomiko asintiendo

- Por cierto ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica? – pregunto Endo a lo que Midorikawa agradeció ya que el apellido le había sonado pero no podía ser ya que su prima le había dicho que estaría en un internado en Venecia, según ella porque había resaltado a la hora de jugar al futbol o eso dijo ella

- Tsubasa Madokawa – dijo Hikari a lo que de inmediato Endo, los primeros miembros del Raimon junto a Midorikawa se levantaron sorprendidos – ella me dijo que los hallara y pidiera su ayuda, cosa que no hice porque no confió en ustedes

- ¡Mi prima! – grito Midorikawa horrorizado mientras todos se sorprendían ante eso a lo que Hikari solo se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro, el le vio sin entender mientras Hiroto junto a Nikko reían al ver lo que ella quería hacer

- Soy pésima para dar consuelo – dijo ella bufando mientras un ligero color carmín cubría sus mejillas haciendo reír a todos – pero recuperare a Tsubasa porque ella es una gran amiga mía, y fue la ultima en integrarse a todo esto, así que pude ayudarla a que el control mental no fuera utilizado en ella

- Gracias – dijo Midorikawa mientras Endo se levantaban asintiendo

- ¡Recuperaremos a Tsubasa! – dijo el feliz a lo que todos asintieron levantando los pulgares cuando Natsumi tosió llamándoles la atención

- Nuestro avión sale en tres horas ¿No deberíamos ir a comer algo? – pregunto la castaña a lo que todos se sorprendieron por el tiempo pasado

- Si, tengo hambre – dijo Midorikawa a lo que todos bufaron mientras kabeyama también se quejaba del hambre que sentía

Hikari miro como todos se levantaban y comenzaban a irse junto a los demás para comer algo, Hitomiko le miro antes de que sonriera asintiendo. La pelinegra solo le miro antes de que negara con la cabeza. Ella aun no había previsto confiar en todos ellos, pero por ahora lo haría, solo para poder salvar a sus compañeros de equipo y a todos los demás. Se dirigió hacia todos cuando Nikko la atrajo hacia ella, Hikari levanto su vista cuando vio aquellos orbes cafés mirándole con culpa y tristeza. Ella negó sintiendo la culpa por no poder ni confiar en su hermano. No dijo nada, solo le miro con sentimientos de agradecimiento y tranquilidad. El le soltó antes de que fuera con los demás para darles una ojeada. Se mordió el labio inferior, retuvo el dolor para que nadie más lo notara cuando aquel pelicrema pasó a su lado y le miro con aquellos ojos castaños. Pudo ver aceptación, no dijo nada más ya que algo sucedió en esos momentos. Como cuando Hikari noto lo bellos que eran tan cálidos y fuertes que le brindaban confianza. ¿Qué acababa de pensar? Se pregunto sorprendida antes de que volteara la vista pasando de lado al delantero mientras sentía como algo cálido se apoderaba de su corazón, era…¿Alegría o alivio? Pues ninguno de los dos, al menos eso esperaba ella. Goenji solo le siguió en silencio mientras por primera vez luego de conocerla finalmente confiaba en ella.

* * *

Eisheth miro su teléfono mientras esperaba la llamada que recibiría de su señor, se suponía que ellos le llamarían para hablar sobre el libro que habían obtenido en su viaje a Rumania pero hasta ahora no recibía la llamada. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en este reencuentro que había tenido con su hermano. Quiso derramar una lagrima pero se guanto mientras suspiraba. Debía de estar en calma y demostrar a todos que ella estaba bien, que no estaba sufriendo ningún defecto. Mucho menos dejaría que Lilith o Ahroun lo notaran cuando regresara al cuartel. Después de todo, esas dos capitanas la tenían en la mira en todo momento. Y si mostraba su debilidad, ambas se podían unir para hundirla frente al señor oscuro. Si, porque si el se enteraba que ella estaba sufriendo algunos problemas le volvería a lavar la mente y eso ya no lo quería. Apretó el móvil mientras recordaba como había vuelto a ver a Naamah, su supuesta amiga. Bien, cuando había llegado a la organización ella ya había conocido a Naamah un día antes. Le había admirado porque cuando le conoció fue cuando le vio practicando ballet, lo había hecho tan hermoso y delicado, con alma. Sin poderlo evitar había pedido a la pelinegra ayuda para realizar ese movimiento que le había visto hacer un _**Bourrée (1)**_. Y lo había hecho tan hermoso que ella de inmediato quedo prendida, y se propuso volverse su amiga. Sonrió amargamente ante eso, había sido la sub capitana de su equipo antes de que la traidora se largara dejándola atrás. El celular sonó a lo que contesto mientras esperaba a las otras dos compañeras de su equipo.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo ella a lo que se escucho un gruñido desde el otro lado mientras Eisheth predecía que era su señor

- Grave error Eisheth, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió abrazar al enemigo?! – su voz indicaba todo, estaba demasiado enojado con ella y esto se lo cobraría cuando regresara a Italia – esto lo dejaremos cuando regreses, pero que te quede claro que serás castigada gravemente por esto, y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir porque sino te ira mucho peor de lo que piensas

- Lo siento mi señor – dijo Eisheth apretando los dientes mientras el hombre suspiraba – tengo el libro en mis manos

- Mas te vale traerlo sano y salvo y solo espero que todo esto acabe rápido – antes de decir algo mas el solo le corto la llamada cuando noto que no le pregunto nada sobre Naamah

- No te pregunto de Naamah – dijo sorprendida Azazel llegando con Dabriel a lo que su capitana asintió – ¿Lo ocultaras?

- Si – susurro ella a lo que Dabriel asintió – hare pagar a esa traidora todo lo que nos hizo

Muy en el fondo la rubia sabia que lo estaba haciendo no por esa razón sino porque aun apreciaba a Naamah. Al igual que aun quería a su hermano, pensó mientras cogía su cisne. Pronto los volvería a ver y ese día se vengaría del daño que le hicieron y para eso primero debía de eliminarlos poco a poco, humillándolos hasta hacerlos caer con lágrimas en los ojos suplicándole a ella perdón. Eso seria su victoria, aunque en algún momento le dolería. Rendida por todo esto solo miro a sus acompañantes antes de que se fueran rumbo al cuartel, debían de volver a Italia y ver al resto en ese lugar. De paso entrenarían hasta el límite, ya que no se dejarían vencer por Naamah y mucho menos por aquel equipo de tan baja categoría, debían de barrer el suelo con ellos y lo harían. En silencio se fueron mientras los oscuros sentimientos de ellas les bañaban el alma, el odio y el rencor junto al desprecio eran una mala combinación pero solo quedaba rogar que ellas no fueran la destrucción de ellas mismas.

* * *

Amabas se miraron antes de que asintieran alejándose de la puerta en donde escucharon todo. Sabían que Eisheth siempre había sido débil pero esto les confirmaba todo, así que por el bien de la organización debían de tener cuidado con ella o sino habrían peligros para todos. Llegaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento mientras observaban como sus compañeros de equipo se entrenaban con dureza, todo para poder ser los mejores. Para poder cumplir el objetivo que se habían propuesto todos. Debían de destruir el futbol ya para eso debían de terminar con todos los obstáculos que se les atravesaban en el camino, y uno de esos era el Raimon. Debían de erradicarlo, o sino estarían en problemas, bueno ese trabajo lo tenia Dhampir, el no fallaría porque el capitán de Shadow era el mejor en esto y confiaban en el o al menos eso creían ellas.

- Se que Dhampir los eliminara o sino lo haremos nosotras – dijo Lilith a lo que Ahroun asintió

- No confíes en Eisheth, ya vez el error que casi comete, sabia que era patética pero esto es el colmo de todo – dijo la pelinegra fastidiada – sabia que era débil para el puesto

- Bueno, luego podemos jugar con ella – dijo Lilith con una sonrisa malvada antes de que Ahroun sonriera entendiendo el plan de la capitana de Dark Demon – juguemos con aquel patito feo y que aprenda la lección ella y su equipo, porque jamás la aceptare a menos que se Naamah

- Y te apoyo en eso – dijo Ahroun antes de que un silencio las atrapara mientras calculaban aquel malvado plan para humillar a la capitana de fallen

* * *

**Extra 6: Te extraño**

**Takao: **¿Qué le pasa a ese perro? – mirando como Raito estaba en una esquinita deprimido –

**Stella: **creo que extraña a Hikari – suspirando mientras Akari juega con su peluche de conejo –

**Raito: **_te_ _extraño Hikari-nee _– con su peluche de muñeca pelinegra, mientras tiene unas lagrimitas en sus ojos –

**Takao: **debería acostumbrarse después de todo algún día Hikari se casara y tendrá familia, mejor dicho un buen esposo – de inmediato Raito se tenso mientras una aura oscura le rodeaba asustando a los padres de la chica –

**Stella: **cariño recuerda que Raito es muy celoso con Hikari – susurro a lo que el hombre asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa –

**Takao: **pobre del novio de mi hija, deberá pasar sobre Nikko y Raito antes de que siquiera le de un abrazo – con una gota en la cabeza mientras Stella asiente –

**Raito: **_¡Prometo que nadie se te acercara con doble intenciones Hikari-nee!__** – **_con ojos de fuego mientras abraza su peluche con forma de niña exactamente igual a Hikari –

* * *

**Bueno ahora si eso fue todo ahora la palabra resaltada:**

_**Bourrée (1): **_es el término en idioma francés para designar una danza rápida de ritmo binario. La bourrée se utilizó en la suite barroca y en los ballets y las óperas francesas del siglo XVII y el siglo XVIII.

**Ahora las preguntas: **

**- ¿Hikari se seguirá odiando por haber tenido envidia de su hermana? ¿Se esperaban eso de Hikari?**

**- ¿Qué opinan de los nanobots? ¿The Hell descubrirá el secreto de Tsubasa y Hikari?**

**- ¿Eisheth perdonara a Hiroto y Hikari? ¿Hikari es pésima para el consuelo? ¿Que castigo recibira Eisheth?**

**- ¿Quién era esa niña que vio por primera vez a Hikari cuando recibió los nanobots? **

**- ¿Salvaran a Tsubasa? ¿Dhampir vencerá a los del Raimon o Ryu les ayudara?**

**- ¿Qué tramaran Ahroun y Lilith para Eisheth?**

**Por cierto, he decidido hacer un concurso, si créanlo pero para suerte de todos no estará relacionado con el futbol jeje bueno es que he decidido hacer un cambio en el opening de acuerdo a que pronto jugarían contra Shadow Crimson, necesito una nueva entrada para este domingo anunciarla. Tiene que estar relacionada con este equipo, luego será cambiada por otra claro pero esta entrada nueva será la que saldrá por unos seis capítulos u ocho. Además de que junto a ella deberán sugerir un modo de encuentro entre el Raimon y Shadow Crimson, ustedes ya lo ven y al ganador pues le daré…(Nikko: que les daras?) bien, daré adelantos a ese ganador igual que lo hice con dango-di aunque le debo algunos adelantos jeje - risa nerviosa – bien soy pésima para esto perdónenme (Nikko: el premio será la que ella aceptara todas las sugerencias que esa persona le de para los próximos dos capítulos, y llevaran la firma de ustedes) además de que ese opening será propiedad de ustedes junto a su escena de encuentro. **

**Ahora si me despido….pero les dire el significado de Shadow Crimson:**

**Shadow Crimson: sombra carmesí en español, este equipo recibe su nombre por los alias de todos sus miembros quines tiene nombres de vampiros, Shadow por representar a las sombras o las almas de los muertos o la misma noche y crimson para representar el carmesí o lsa agre de la cual beben los vampiros. Sus jugadores son estrategas en especial su capitán Dhampir (se le llama así por que el verdadero es un hibrido de humano y vampiros, es un cazador de esta raza oscura)**

**Bueno con eso espero que hayen una buena entrada, puede ser de cualquier serie anime y por favor traten que sea en japonés y por cierto tengo el premio perfecto. Será el ganador, protagonista en los futuros ovas que hare de este fic, porque hare ovas créanlo pero mas adelante jeje, ahora si me voy, byeeeeeeeee**


	10. Cápitulo 8

**Hola! Perdonen mi demora y se que no merezco perdón pero bueno he tenido tarea que aun no termino. Bueno dejando de lado eso les quiero decir que este fic se dividirá en cuatro, ya que todos notaron que hay cuatro equipos de rango superior…bueno el primero con el que empezaremos todo será Shadow Crimson. Y por lo tanto el opening será relacionado con este equipo, dejare que ustedes escojan:**

**futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi de vampire knight (propuesto por Shion y Hoshiri) **

**Kyomu Densen de another (propuesto por Kaze-chan y Shion)**

**Bueno espero la elección de ustedes y aquí esta el opening anterior solo que lo modifique junto a un ending grandioso que me propuso Norma-chan, bueno tal vez lo hice pésimo ya ustedes me dicen sin mas les dejo para que lean:**

* * *

**Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?**

_(Aparecen los del Raimon jugando un partido cuando una balón es lanzando paralizando a todos)_

**Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?**

_(Hades sonríe junto a su equipo mientras el Raimon le mira esperando el inicio del partido)_

**Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba**

_(Hikari observa desde las gradas todo antes de que se de la vuelta y piense en Tsubasa)_

**Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo**

_(En un escenario negro aparecen Dhampir, Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth observando el partido)_

**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo**

_(Tsubasa mira su celular mientras lo aprieta y mira el cielo antes de que miles de pétalos de rosas se lleven la imagen)_

**Kurayami no naka ni**  
**Futari de tadayoi nagara**

_(El Raimon va perdiendo cuando Hikari llega y sonríe antes de que Endo levante el pulgar metiéndola al juego)_

**Mujaki na kotori no you ni**  
**Tsubasa no yosete ita**

_(Hikari realiza su White Swam anotando el gol mientras hades le mira con fijeza y todo desaparezca) _

**Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa**

_(Los cuatro capitanes de rango superior miran a una silla donde se esconde su líder)_

**Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite**

_(Una luz ilumina a todos antes de que los cuatro capitanes desaparezcan dejando una ola de plumas y se vea una Hikari mirando el cielo)_

**Dakishimeru...zutto**

**Cápitulo 8**

Ya casi llegaban hacia Londres para poder ver a ese Ryu. Se pregunto como seria ese chico, pues por lo que sabía seria el nuevo entrenador de todos. Ojeo como Endo estaba durmiendo profundamente y a la vez roncando. Negó con la cabeza poniéndose sus audífonos mientras la música le inundaba la mente. La próxima vez que viajaran se sentaría con fubuki, kazemaru o cualquier otro que no roncara cuando durmiera, era fastidioso y lo dejaba cansado. ¿Por qué cansado? Porque gracias a Endo no había dormido nada en toda la noche, gruño frustrado mientras se levantaba de su asiento, faltaba al menos unas dos horas para aterrizar así que deseaba mantenerse alejado del señor roncador para no ahorcarlo. Todos los sitios estaban ocupados salvo uno, miro como aquella ex miembro de the Hell estaba sentada ocupada junto a su notebook roja. Derrotado y notando que ese era el único lugar donde podría dormir en paz, se dirigió hacia ella. La joven levanto la vista, miro al pelicrema antes de que bajara otra vez la vista a su aparato. Se sentó junto a ella y no dijo nada, dándose cuenta de que no podían de seguir así, pensó en algo para decirle pero las ideas no venían a el. Le dio una mirada notando que estaba bastante concentrada en su lectura, curioso ante eso le vio leyendo una página que decía: los zapatos rojos.

- ¿Los zapatos rojos? – pregunto el curioso a lo que ella cerro la notebook suspirando – al menos me podrías decir que es

- Un cuento ¿Contento? – pregunto la chica mientras volvía a abrir su computadora y chequeaba la pagina con rapidez – me intereso ese tema además estoy considerando crear una nueva técnica

- ¿Con los zapatos rojos? – pregunto el con un tono burlón a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada – si piensas crear una técnica deberías de verificar temas mejores

- Déjame en paz además ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella arqueando una ceja a lo que el gruño cruzándose de brazos haciéndole sonreír – no me digas que te corrieron de tu sitio

- No, solo que mi compañero de sitio roncaba mucho – dijo el a lo que ella se rio negando con la cabeza mientras seguía buscando el internet algunas cosas – no me digas que tu también roncas ¿Lo haces? – algo en su voz le dijo que si decía si la mataría a lo que se rio

- No, no ronco solo hablo en sueños así que puedes escuchar mis criticas sobre tu corte de cabello – dijo Hikari a lo que el abrió la boca para quejarse cuando la cerro de mal humor – solo bromeo pero no miento cuando digo que hablo en sueños

- Es mejor que roncar – dijo el haciéndola suspirar, sin querer el chico se relajo poniéndose sus audífonos otra vez hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido

Hikari siguió buscando alguna idea para la nueva técnica que quería realizar, porque en verdad necesitaba algo nuevo para el partido que realizarían contra Shadow. ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que jugarían contra ellos? Pues, solo lo presentía además Tsubasa se lo había dicho. Dhampir tramaba algo y nada bueno podría salir de eso, ese chico era un misterio para todos los que no lo conocían. Salvo esta para ella junto a Ahroun y Lilith, la tres sabían como era el peliplateado. Aunque podía aparentar ser un ser frio, calculador e incluso violento, pero esto ultimo no pasaba por pasar ya que el se controlaba pero cuando sucedía nadie le podía detener. A excepción de su hermana, Mara, una chica solitaria y fría. Esos dos eran un conjunto peligroso y a la vez estrategas. Debía de haber una manera de terminar con ese equipo, si sacaba a Tsubasa de ahí, era obvio que Mara subiría de puesto a la sub capitanía. Algo problemático, pensó mientras cerraba los archivos de escritorio y apagaba el aparato. Miro hacia donde estaba su acompañante cuando noto que este estaba profundamente dormido, suspiro antes de que le mirara por unos momentos con fijeza. Así de tranquilo no se veía tan mal, sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas ante eso. Negó con la cabeza y se recostó en su asiento mientras cerraba sus ojos. Debía de pensar en esa nueva técnica que rondaba su mente pero no tenia nada. Entonces recordó a Ryu, que sirviera para algo al menos esta vez. Y con ese pensamiento se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Kazemaru siguió mirando por la ventana las nubes, rodando los ojos se recostó en su asiento mientras todos los demás solo dormían. A su lado estaban handa y afuro quienes solo dormían de los cómodos. Mientras el no había podido conciliar sueño, y todo por lo que había dicho Hikari ahí en Rumania. Su mente solo había estado pensando en aquella chica de cabello verde y ojos grises que había conocido hace tan solo seis meses. Madokawa, susurro mientras volvía su vista a la ventana. Esa joven que desde que le vio correr solo lo había perseguido retándolo a un montón de carreras que al final el ganaba. Sonrió ante eso mientras miraba hacia los asientos de atrás notando que todos seguían durmiendo. Se pregunto por que la chica había decidido unirse a aquella organización, porque jamás noto que odiara el futbol. Al contrario la había visto practicar una vez y lo había hecho muy bien. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? Algo dentro de el se sintió decepcionado por eso, había creído que Madokawa era diferente, una amiga y alguien en la que podía confiar pero ahora lo dudaba.

- Madokawa – susurro el cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar – al parecer ya llegamos

Todos comenzaron a despertar de mal humor por haber sido interrumpidos cuando el avión ya aterrizaba en la zona de aterrizaje. El peliazul suspiro quitándose el cinturón de seguridad al igual que el resto. La azafata les dijo que ya podían bajar y que por favor para su siguiente viaje llevaran tranquilizantes para dopar a ese gritón pelirosa. Todos miraron a tsunami con gotas en las cabezas quien solo rio nervioso antes de que saliera por la puerta del avión gritando: ¡Al fin tierra! Hitomiko se disculpo con la azafata y finalmente todos se bajaron del avión listos para ir a ver a Ryu-kantoku. Kazemaru solo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto sobre Madokawa, no podía dejar de pensar en ella aun peor, siempre la había tenido en su mente mientras entrenaba o corría. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en ella? la verdad no lo sabía pero quería descubrirlo.

- Kazemaru ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Endo mirándolo a lo que el peliazul sorprendido miro al portero

- ¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada – dijo kazemaru mientras Endo le miraba curioso a lo que el ex velocista suspiro – pensaba en Madokawa

- Oh ya veo – dijo el pelimarrón caminando antes de que sonriera – ya veraz que pronto la recuperaremos y…¡WOW! ¡Miren ese enorme reloj! – exclamo sorprendido y con ojos brillantes Endo viendo la torre del reloj a lo que todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Es el Big Ben – dijo con una gota en la cabeza afuro a lo que Endo asintió maravillado – bueno, ¿Dónde vive en el entrenador nuevo?

- Según se, ese vago vive en unas calles mas adelante – dijo Hikari mientras Nikko tenia una gota en la cabeza ante ese apodo – aunque ya es algo tarde supongo que tendrá que darnos asilo ahí

- Ryu me las cobrara un día – dijo Nikko llorando a cascaditas mientras iban en dirección al hogar del entrenador – pero si tenemos para un hotel – sin entender

- Lo se pero Ryu no lo sabe – con sonrisa maliciosa que le da escalofríos a todos

* * *

Lilith se rio en cuanto vio pasar a Eisheth derrotada luego del grito que recibió por parte su señor. La muy tonta aun no entendía que ninguno de ellos debía seguir sintiendo emociones por nadie, ni siquiera por la misma familia. ¿Familia? Esa palabra no la había recordado desde hace bastante tiempo. Relajo su mente mientras algo de tristeza le invadía, no se suponía que debía de recordar ahora, mucho menos sentir afecto porque sino su brazalete se activaría y estaría en graves problemas. Si demostraba debilidad seria castigada y aun peor humillada por algún miembro de su equipo o por Ahroun. La líder de Rising Moon algunas veces parecía el mal encarnado aunque siempre se mostraba seria si en caso se enojara ardería Troya, pero bueno no solo ella sino que Lilith también tenía un genio fuerte. Miro a Eisheth quien solo le fulmino con la mirada. Ella se rio antes de que se pusiera frente a la joven rubia quien le miraba con sigilo y desprecio, Lilith le miro con burla y arrogancia. Ella era mucho mejor que esa pequeña bailarina de cuarta y se lo demostraría tarde o temprano. Una energía negativa se podía sentir alrededor de ambas, el odio que se tenían era mutuo y junto al orgullo de no dejarse pisar por la otra. La pelivioleta camino alrededor de la rubia examinándola antes de que soltara una risa malvada.

- Enserio creíste que tu hermano te seguiría esperando, vamos Eisheth recuerda nuestra misión – le dijo la pelivioleta seria mientras la joven solo guardaba silencio haciéndola enfurecer – ya no eres una mocosa, piensa idiota y date cuenta que tu debilidad nos afecta a todos

- Lárgate a molestar a otros Lilith que no tengo tiempo para ti ahora – dijo la rubia a lo que la ojiroja sintió su furia nacer ante eso

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – pregunto enojada la ojiroja a lo que la rubia le miro de manera retadora

- Me creo lo que soy, no eres nadie estúpida y para que lo sepas soy mejor que tu – dijo Eisheth a lo que Lilith solo se quedo paralizada mientras la rabia subía por sus venas volviéndola peligrosa – por que no te largas ya

- Jamás me vuelvas a comparar contigo – dijo ella enojada a lo que la rubia le miro con burla enojándola mas – no eres nadie y yo sola puedo vencerte en la cancha

- Jamás cariño porque no eres nadie – dijo Eisheth cuando Lilith levanto su mano y la abofeteo volteándole el rostro, la rubia paso su mano sobre la zona golpeada antes de que fulminara con la mirada lista para devolverle el golpe cuando alguien la sujeto – maldita sea me las pagaras

- Ya basta Eisheth – dijo una voz femenina que hizo que la rubia gruñera una maldición

Miro como entre ambas capitanas estaban dos jóvenes, una calmando a Lilith y la otra sujetando a la rubia. La que estaba al lado de Lilith era una pelivioleta con destellos blancos, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre. Delgada, con una estatua normal y un cuerpo bien desarrollado. En cambio la que la sujetaba era una peliplateada con dos mechones violetas y un par de ojos de color violeta también junto a una piel vainilla. La rubia fue soltada antes de que fulminara con la mirada a Lilith quien le dio la misma mirada afilada, ambas estaban enojadas y no era para menos luego de la pelea. Pero Eisheth se cobraría esto un día, por ahora lo dejaría pasar pero solo por ahora. Ambas jóvenes solo le miraron antes de que se separaran un poco, Lilith se dio la vuelta alejándose de todas aun enojada. La pelivioleta le siguió en silencio dejando a las otras dos solas. Esa era Alouqua, la sub capitana de Dark Demon y aun peor, una de las jugadoras mas fuertes de este lugar. Escucho una tos a lo que se volteo encontrándose con los ojos violetas que le miraban acusadores. Ella le gruño y le paso de largo mientras se hacia un profundo silencio.

- No hagas tanto berrinche Eisheth – dijo la peliplateada a lo que la rubia le fulmino con la mirada

- Cierra el hocico Araxiel – dijo enojada la ojirosa a lo que la otra se rio negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba yéndose

- Aunque lo intentes jamás te obedeceremos, nuestra capitana es Naamah y así siempre será – dijo Araxiel mientras se iba dejando a una enojada Naamah ya que no su sub capitana creía en ella

- Me las pagaran todos – susurro ella antes de que se fuera alejándose de todos

La joven solo se fue en silencio mientras por dentro rabiaba de enojo, le habían abofeteado y luego humillado. Este era el colmo, ya estaba harta de todo esto, y pronto haría entender a todos que ella la mejor, mucho mejor incluso que Naamah. Y todos lo sabrían, susurro una maldición mientras se alejaba hacia su recamara. El enojo le estaba consumiendo produciendo una aceleración en su respiración, intentaba controlarla pero no podía. Un ataque, pensó mientras se apoyaba en la pared cansada y agitada, malditas debilidades. Lo único que le traían era sufrimiento pero al menos debía de intentar calmarse o sino todo seria peor. Agitada e intranquila Eisheth solo se fue, dispuesta a vengarse de todos pronto y en hacer que Naamah algún día se las pagara con creces.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a un complejo de apartamentos. Hikari sabía que esa era la dirección así que solo entro junto a los demás, el portero les indico que la habitación del chico estaba en el último piso. Ella asintió pero se extraño cuando el hombre le dijo: cuidado con los visitantes. Extrañada y con un mal presentimiento al igual que el resto se fueron hacia el ultimo piso. Fue algo difícil llegar ya que no había ascensor así que debieron subir escalones, lo que les ocasiono bastante cansancio. Cuanto mas se acercaban una música fuerte se escuchaba cada vez mejor, era rap. Ahí no, pensó horrorizada la pelinegra cuando todos llegaron hasta un cuarto abierto donde se realizaba una fiesta. La pelinegra maldijo su suerte mientras los japoneses solo se quedaban sorprendidos por todo esto. Hikari se acerco antes de que viera a un Ryu besándose con una pelirroja con fiereza. La chica casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando un montón de mujeres salieron del cuarto, la chica solo les miro fastidiada mientras las mujerzuelas se iban con rapidez para empezar a insistir a los chicos a bailar.

- Vamos ahí que bailar – animo una rubia a kazemaru jalándolo mientras todas las jóvenes cogían a un chico jalándolo e intentando meterlo al departamento

- Pero no tengo ganas – dijo fubuki sonrojado e intentando escapar igual que muchos mientras a Nikko le brillaron los ojos

- Con gusto bailare con ustedes – dijo el pelinegro cogiendo de la cintura a dos chicas mientras tsunami sonreía a las mujeres y las seguía junto a fudo y Nagumo

- ¡Aquí esta el gran Takeshi que les hará compañía! – dijo Takeshi jalando a dos chicas que solo se rieron dándole besos en las mejillas

- Yo con gusto voy a bailar contigo – dijo Atsuya siguiendo a una peliverde cuando Hikari contaba hasta diez para no matar a nadie

- ¡Bienvenidos al paraíso! – grito Ryu sonriendo a todo el Raimon cuando Hikari maldijo mandando el control a la mierda

- ¡RYU IDIOTA! ¡NADIE SE MUEVA O JURO QUE NO LA CUENTA! – grito Hikari mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un raro color escarlata que asusto a todos – todas las mujeres que vinieron a este fiesta entren a ese cuarto

En silencio y por miedo a la joven las mujeres obedecieron incluso la que había estado besando a Ryu. Nadie dijo nada más, la puerta se cerró cuando Hikari entro al cuarto. Endo miro curioso a Nikko quien solo sudaba frio, el ya se esperaba lo que su hermana estaba haciendo y por el bien psicológico de todas esas jóvenes, solo rogaba que ellas no contradijeran a la pelinegra porque sino esto se volvería un campo de guerra. Se escucharon varios gritos femeninos, luego silencio una maldición y para luego más gritos. Todos estaban con gotas en las cabezas, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a varias chicas asustadas que solo dijeron un adiós y se marcharon como alma que lleva al diablo. Tragaron saliva el resto, primero entraron los chicos para ver un pulcro lugar y un cuchillo en la pared, Hikari solo estaba tomando una taza de te. Bajo la taza y brindo una sonrisa de inocencia que solo les confirmo que aquella chica había hecho algo a todas esas mujeres. Hitomiko entro con las gerentes y las jóvenes quienes solo miraron el lugar temiéndose algo malo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Hikari bebiendo un poco mas de te a lo que todos negaron cuando la chica señalo unas galletas – esas chicas fueron tan amables que antes de irse limpiaron el lugar e incluso nos sirvieron galletas ¿No son dulces?

- Ok esta chica da miedo – dijo Nagumo a lo que todos asintieron incluido el hermano de Hikari

- Bueno Ryu, ahora que ya estamos aquí, hablemos del entrenamiento – dijo Hikari dejando la taza de te a lo que el castaño le fulmino con la mirada

- ¡Al diablo con el entrenamiento! – grito enojado Ryu mientras Nikko negaba con las manos rápidamente suplicándole que se callara – no los entrenare, mucho menos cuando asustaste a todas mis chicas, ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir

Nikko maldijo en su mente la estupidez de Ryu, solo un idiota contradeciría a su hermana cuando estaba enojada. La joven solo sonrió de lado antes de que Ryu intentara darse media vuelta cuando un cuchillo paso volando a tal velocidad que le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla al castaño. Todos se paralizaron mirando a la que tiro el arma, Hikari solo sonrió dulcemente mandándoles un escalofrió a todos. Esa chica estaba loca o era asesina de profesión, Nikko solo se alejo varios pasos rogando que su hermana no lo matara a el también por todo esto. Ella se levanto con una sonrisa brillante, a la vez jugaba con la punta de otro cuchillo mientras Ryu solo palidecía mirándola. Ella lanzo el cuchillo y este le rozo la mejilla al chico dándole otro corte. Ahora si ya todos estaban lejos mientras habían dejado al nuevo kantoku solo con la sádica pelinegra. Si, estaba en problemas pensó nervioso Ryu. ¿Por qué Nikko no le dijo que su hermana era una sádica? Solo no me mates, pensó el chico llorando a cascaditas.

- Ryu-kantoku, supongo que serás nuestro entrenador ¿Verdad? – pregunto Hikari sonriendo a lo que Ryu solo tenia la garganta seca

- No – dijo el castaño cuando Hikari saco otro cuchillo horrorizándolo – ¡Digo si! ¡Si, seré su entrenador pero guarda ese cuchillo!

- Fue bueno hacer negocios contigo – dijo ella divertida antes de poner el cuchillo en la mesa mientras Ryu lloraba a cascaditas

- Pero me haz amenazado – dijo el chico llorando cuando Nikko llego poniéndole una mano en su hombro

- Tuviste la suerte de salir ileso, claro a excepción de esos cortes en tu mejilla, pero algo es algo – animo su amigo a lo que el castaño le fulmino con la mirada

- Recordatorio – dijo Takeshi saliendo de su escondite con todos – no hacer enojar a esa mujer o sino terminaremos hechos picadillo – todos asintieron mientras Hikari se sentaba

- Ahora si Ryu hablemos del entrenamiento – dijo ella a lo que Ryu solo se sentó en otro sillón mientras todos les rodeaban – tenemos que aumentar la fuerza de estos jugadores porque los equipos de una organización intentan destruir el futbol

- ¡¿What?! – dijo Ryu sorprendido y sin entender nada de nada – no entiendo, me podrían explicar al menos ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Larga historia amigo mío – dijo Nikko a lo que Ryu solo le miro pidiendo explicaciones – pero como tienes tiempo, empecemos

* * *

Mara camino por las calles mientras se dejo sentar agotada, estaba cansada de todo esto en especial de seguir con estos planes. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que todo esto solo traería más problemas y que incluso algún día los nanobots fallarían para lastimar gravemente a ella o a su hermano. Sintió como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla cuando noto lo que estaba haciendo, estaba llorando. Ella lloraba, cuando se suponía que debía de ser la mas fuerte de todas. Avergonzada por esto se seco las lagrimas y bajo la mirada. Se suponía que debía de estar buscando información del otro equipo pero no sabia que hacer para saber algo más de los caballeros de la reina. Ya estaba cansada de todo esto, ¿Por qué no solo irse ya? Porque la buscarían como a Hikari, era mejor decirlo todo directo. Naamah era Hikari, y Hikari era Naamah. Al igual que ella era Mara o mejor dicho Hoshiri. Se rio amargamente de todo esto, tanto tiempo había pasado para que al final entendiera que todo esto era un macabro juego de la vida. Ella estaba cansada pero no quería dejar a su hermano, el no era el culpable de nada. Ya era el tiempo de que razonaran que notaran que esto no los llevaría a nada. Demonios, todo esto era cansado y estúpido. El control mental había caído en estos momentos al menos. Sintió como alguien estaba a su lado, levanto la vista encontrándose con una pelicrema de con ojos celestes y piel pálida. Sabía quien era, en la única otra persona en la que podía confiar aparte de su hermano. Cordewa o antiguamente llamada Naomi. La pelicrema se sentó a su lado a lo que la peliazul le miro.

- ¿En que piensas Mara? – pregunto la pelicrema a lo que la chica solo suspiro cansada de ese apodo suyo

- Solo pienso en que ya no le encuentro sentido a todo esto – dijo Mara mientras Cordewa sonreía negando con la cabeza – quiero solo vivir libre

- Cuando nos enredamos en esto era hasta nuestro final – dijo la ojiceleste a lo que la ojigris solo se quedo callada – no podemos escapar, si Naamah lo hizo fue por pura suerte pero nosotras estamos encadenadas a esto

- Tienes razón pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas? – pregunto la peliazul a lo que la pelicrema solo miro al cielo oscuro, observando como las bellas estrellas brillaban intensamente – también te gusta mirarlas ¿No?

- Sabes que si, adoro verlas – susurro Cordewa mientras una lagrimas se deslizaba por su mejilla – yo tampoco quiero esto Hoshiri

- Ni yo Naomi pero no tenemos otra opción – dijo la peliazul cuando sintió una leve descarga – ya casi tomaran el control otra vez

- Lo se, debemos buscar información del equipo de los caballeros – dijo la pelicrema levantándose y siendo imitada por la peliazul – tu hermano nos espera

- Lo se, Hayato bueno Dhampir nos necesita para hablar sobre nuevas técnicas – dijo la ojigris a lo que Cordewa frunció el ceño sorprendida ante eso

- ¿Nuevas técnicas? – pregunto ella a lo que su amiga o compañera asintió – esto es nuevo de parte del capitán

- Sabes como es el – dijo Mara a lo que la pelicrema suspiro

Amabas comenzaron su camino directo a hacia el lugar donde se hospedaban. Cordewa solo pensaba acerca de todo esto, ¿Dhampir tenia una nueva estrategia? No se lo esperaba de el, bueno conociendo a ese chico debía de ser normal. Dhampir era un estratega de profesión, y siempre iba un paso delante de todos incluso de su mismo equipo. La única que lo comprendía muy bien era su hermana Mara, después de ella no había nadie mas. Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando Shadow se encontraran con ese equipo Raimon que logro salir victorioso? Seria divertido conocerlo, incluso tal vez pudieran servir para salvarlas. Sus pensamientos murieron cuando unas descargas llegaron con fuerza a sus cuerpos haciéndola gruñir de dolor. Los nanobots fueron reactivados en sus organismos antes de que la ira regresara a sus cuerpos. La maldad las carcomía mientras las ganas de dañar estaban ahí. Ahora no había rastro de aquella humanidad que hace tan solo unos segundos habían mostrado aquellas jugadoras de Shadow, ahora solo existía el odio y el rencor. Y junto a ellos un peligro para la destrucción a todo obstáculo que se metiera en su camino.

* * *

Ryu suspiro derrotado antes de que se recostara en su sofá al haber oído toda la larga historia que aquel equipo le había contado. ¿Quién seria tan retorcido para causar toda esa atrocidad? Pues al parecer ese ser existía. No le gustaba el futbol, pero esa no era razón para erradicarlo a nivel mundial. En verdad debía de ayudar a ese equipo pero ¿Cómo? El había jugado hace años pero actualmente estaba fuera de forma. Aunque debía de entrenar no de jugar, eso le brindaba algo de alivio al menos. Miro a todo el equipo notando que las únicas jugadoras que estarían ahí serian Hikari y la otra chica llamada reina, algo arriesgado pero si se habían dividido de esa manera era problema de ellos. En ese momento recordó a su hermana, ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Yuko había tenido una lesión hace años, pero ¿Se habría recuperado? No lo sabía y tenía miedo de saberlo. Dejo el pasado atrás y miro a aquellos jóvenes, no seria para nada blando. Los entrenaría con mano dura, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

- Bien, empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana – dijo Ryu a lo que todos sonrieron pero el se puso serio – espero que no crean que esto será pan comido, les pondré obstáculos y mas vele que los superen

- Lo haremos Ryu-kantoku – dijo con optimismo Endo mientras Ryu miraba a Hikari

- ¿Cómo era el entrenamiento en tu equipo? – pregunto el chico a lo que la pelinegra suspiro recordando

- Planchas, sentadillas, lagartijas , abdominales, carreras, estiramientos, trotes, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo ella mientras los demás solo asentían – luego teníamos que repetirlo todo una y otra vez

- Un largo entrenamiento – dijo Ryu en una mueca – bueno haremos el triple de eso entonces

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos horrorizados a lo que Hikari frunció el ceño

- No sean vagos y trabajen – dijo la pelinegra a lo que Someoka le miro feo

- Eso es demasiado para nosotros – se quejo el pelirosa a lo que la chica le miro seria sorprendiéndolo cuando vio destellos escarlatas en su mirada

- Pues ¿Quieren salvar el futbol? Para eso necesitamos entrenar duro – dijo la pelinegra levantándose antes de que bajara la cabeza a Ryu – gracias por tu ayuda Ryu, te vemos mañana temprano o ¿Nos das asilo en tu humilde morada? – con mirada inocente a lo que Ryu se para mas rápido que nuca y abre al puerta del departamento

- Fue un gusto conocerlos, los esperare mañana a las siete am y no los quiero ver hasta esa hora, por favor ¡Adiós! – dijo el chico desesperado a lo que Hikari se carcajeo antes de que saliera del lugar con sus cosas siendo seguida por los demás quienes agradecían su tiempo a Ryu

- No le fallaremos Ryu-kantoku – dijo alegremente Endo a lo que el chico solo suspiro

- Temo mi bien psicológico – susurro Ryu antes de que cerrara la puerta y suspira recostándose en ella – solo pido no morir mientras los entreno – con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda – esa niña es un peligro para la sociedad

Todos se fueron rumbo al hotel mientras hablaban del nuevo entrenador, entre ellos más lo chicos mientras Rika solo decía que el nuevo kantoku era un chico sexy y rebelde. Hikari solo negó con la cabeza. Sentía de alguna forma que algo malo pasaría pero no sabía que era eso. Se extraño para que luego negara con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando en silencio. Su mente aun estaba planeando la nueva técnica. Aunque ya esperaba algo, debía de ser de defensa porque Shadow tendría excelentes delanteros y eso estaría difícil. Una danza, su mente estaba en eso. Demonios, tenia un montón de ganas de bailar algo, liberar esa energía que sentía en todo su cuerpo pero no debía de hacerlo. Cansada de todo solo deseaba irse a descansar. En cuanto llegaron al hotel se dividieron en grupos, tocándole a ella junto a Natsumi y Fuyuka. Solo un milagro lograría que no matara a la primera en el proceso, pensó fastidiada. Con suerte ambas jóvenes solo cayeron rendidas, gracioso ya que no habían hecho nada. Se subió a su cama cuando encontró algo en ella, frunció el ceño al notar que era una carta. No decía quien la escribió pero si la nombraba como destinataria, la abrió y leyó su contenido.

- Querida Naamah – dijo ella leyendo – ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Tal vez no pero mi excelente memoria no te olvidara nunca, ven al callejo que esta al lado del hotel necesito hablar contigo, si tienes las agallas claro esta – arrugo la carta sabiendo que esas palabras se le hacían conocidas

Dudo ante lo que iba a hacer pero la curiosidad le gano. Se levanto de la cama y a hurtadillas se escapo del lugar dispuesta a ir a ver a la persona que le había escrito aquel mensaje, ¿Quién era? Mejor dicho ¿Qué quería con ella? eso solo seria contestado cuando viera a esa persona. Hikari bajo las escalera del hotel con cuidado de no ser vista cuando noto la hora, exactamente la medianoche. La hora donde salen los vampiros, una idea se le vino a la mente pero no podía ser cierta o al menos eso creía ella. Bajo hasta la salida y se dirigió rumbo al callejo, mirando hacia todos lados noto que no había nadie cerca cuando sintió como alguien estaba detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta con rapidez cuando escucho una ligera risa que le helo la sangre de los nervios. La sombra que vio se mostro al fin, haciéndole ver a un peliplateado de ojos azules brillantes que expresaban burla y confianza. Era Dhampir, y un peligro para ella misma. La pelinegra retrocedió haciéndolo reír, ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí con ella? Es mas ¿Cómo dio con ella?

- Hola Naamah, o espera ahora eres Hikari ¿Verdad? – pregunto con un tono divertido antes de que se acercara a ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella a la defensiva ´

- Solo vine a verte – dijo el dando vueltas alrededor de ella mientras le miraba – bueno así que ese es tu aspecto verdadero, te sienta bien

- Me largo – dijo ella fastidiada y dándose vuelta cuando el sonrió mientras ella se intentaba ir del callejón

- No creo que quieras que nuestro jefe y en especial tú inútil equipo se entere de esto ¿No? – dijo el a lo que ella se dio vuelta enojada

- ¡No son débiles! Solo necesitan practica y les venceremos a ustedes – dijo ella enojada a lo que el suspiro

- No vine a pelear, solo quería darte esto – dijo entregándole una carta a lo que ella se sorprendió

- Pero ¿Para que me das…? – intento preguntar pero el chico ya se había esfumado – que diablos – susurra abriendo la carta y leyéndola – en la cancha mas cercana a su hotel, dentro de cinco días a las 3.00 PM….Shadow Crimson Vs. Raimon, los estaremos esperando – susurro ella antes de que leyera la firma – Dhampir

Miro los alrededores antes de que se dirigiera rumbo al hotel nuevamente, sabía que esto ocurriría pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. Sintió como algo se apretaba en su interior, en cinco días no estarían listos al menos necesitaban una semana. En cuanto subió las escaleras pensó en alguna manera de retrasar todo cuando se choco contra alguien. Adolorida y nerviosa miro a aquella persona encontrándose con los ojos castaños de goenji. Este le miro fastidiado cuando noto que estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Se levanto y le ofreció la mano a lo que ella acepto cuando llegaron fubuki y kazemaru junto a Hiroto. Los cuatro chicos notaron que algo iba mal ya que la joven no estaba concentrada aun peor parecía ida o perdida. Se apoyo en la pared mientras pensaba en su fe en el Raimon, Tsubasa había creído en ellos pero eran cuatro días nada más. Ni superman lograría erradicar el mal entero en cuatro días, o bueno tal vez si o no lo sabia. ¡¿Qué rayos importaba eso cuando estaban en problemas?! Se regaño mentalmente cuando sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro trayéndola a la realidad. Noto que Hiroto estaba preocupado junto a los otros tres.

- ¿Qué sucede Hikari? – pregunto el a lo que ella suspiro rendida

- Cinco días, en ese tiempo tenemos que llegar al nivel de un equipo de rango superior – dijo ella apretando los puños – Shadow Crimson nos reto y estoy segura de que vendrán en el tiempo pedido

- ¿Shadow Crimson? – pregunto fubuki a lo que ella asintió

- El equipo en donde esta Madokawa – dijo Hikari mientras kazemaru se paralizaba sorprendido ante eso – el reto será en una cancha cercana al hotel

- ¿Cinco días? – pregunto sorprendido fubuki a lo que la ojigris asintió antes de suspirar

- No estarán listos tan pronto – dijo ella nerviosa a lo que goenji se cruzo de brazos mirándola serio – ¿Qué?

- No tienes nada de fe en nosotros – se quejo el pelicrema antes de que sonriera de lado – ganaremos, tenemos a Fujiwara y con el mejoraremos en cinco días

- Goenji tiene razón Hikari – dijo Hiroto sonriendo mientras kazemaru sonreía junto a fubuki – ten fe en que lo lograremos

- Yo…no – miro como los chicos le miraban con seguridad y de alguna forma eso le hizo sonreír – esta bien, creeré en ustedes pero debemos lograr esto porque Shadow Crimson es el equipo de rango superior mas listo entre todos

- ¿Listo? – pregunto fubuki curioso a lo que ella asintió

- Seria bueno descansar y mañana ya les digo sobre Shadow – dijo ella a lo que los cuatro chicos asintieron mientras bostezaban todos agotados

Ella se dio vuelta yéndose en dirección a su cuarto cuando recibió un mensaje de Tsubasa, sonrió antes eso. Lo leyó rápido, este decía que Dhampir iba a hablar sobre nuevas técnicas que el quería que todos aprendieran. ¿Nuevas técnicas? Eso sonaba peligroso, al menos deberían considerar ellos también eso. Rendida ante todo, se fue directo a su cuarto no sin antes mandarle un mensaje también a la peliverde. Ahora la cosa era el mejoramiento del equipo, ¿Qué tan difícil seria esto? Pues con Ryu…si seria bastante complicado todo esto. Soltando un bostezo se alejo hasta el dormitorio donde ingreso antes de que se subiera a la cama. Cerró los ojos pensando en los zapatos rojos, tonto cuento que siempre recordaba e incluso lo había visto en aquellos ballets a donde solía ir. Los zapatos rojos, los que te hacían bailar hasta la muerte. Un baile infernal, ya que el demonio se había vuelto un zapatero y había engañado a una joven. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida mientras seguía planteándose lo del baile infernal.

* * *

Tsubasa escucho su celular sonar, lo recogió rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta del mensaje que acababa de recibir. Hikari, leyó antes de que lo revisara mientras se enteraba de lo que su capitán había hecho. ¿Un partido? Se pregunto sorprendida antes de que siguiera leyendo más y más hasta que llego a la parte donde decía que seria en cinco días. Muy poco tiempo para ellos, al menos el Raimon necesitaría una semana o un poco mas. Suspirando se levanto cuando escucho la voz de Dhampir. Gruño una maldición y escondió el celular, pero sin darse cuenta este se le cayó. La chica solo bajo la cabeza y fue con su capitán a hablar con el mientras este le informaba todo lo que iba a ocurrir. El celular vibro una vez mas mientras era dejado atrás cuando una persona pasaba por ahí. Observo el teléfono celular notando quien era el dueño. Lo cogió con delicadeza y lo guardo en su bolsillo, ahora tenia las respuestas a todo en ese aparato. ¿Lamia en verdad era una traidora? Pues eso se definiría en unos momentos y si lo era, merecía un castigo muy grave.

- Veremos si nos estas traicionando Lamia – dijo la voz de la joven antes de que se fuera hacia su dormitorio mientras el silencio reino en aquel pasillo

_**Kokoro ga shinu yo**__**  
**__**Jibun no tamerai ga**_

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo) _

_**Hikigane ni naru yo**__**  
**__**Tasukete kimi e to**_

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

_**Shinjite kimi kara**__**  
**__**Moreta koe ni yureru**_

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

_**Kiseki wo inorou ka**__**  
**__**Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou**_

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

_**Yami no oku de kurikaesu**__**  
**__**Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui**_

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba) _

_**Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER**__**  
**_

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

_**Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai**__**  
**__**Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita**_

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

_**Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete**__**  
**__**Dare ni mo tomerarenai**__**  
**_

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima) _

_**Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?**__**  
**__**Kotae wa doko darou?**_

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola) _

_**Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?**__**  
**__**Doushi you?**_

* * *

**Extra 7: Miedo a los aviones**

**Tsunami: **¡bájenme! ¡No quiero estar aquí! – llorando a cascaditas –

**Fudo: **¡Alguien cállenlo! – dijo enojado mientras la azafata intentaba controlar al surfista –

**Kazemaru: **¿Por qué lo trajimos? – con gota en la cabeza –

**Azafata: **¡LO SABIA! ¡MI MADRE TENIA RAZÓN DEBÍ DE SER DOCTORA! ¡PERO NO QUISE SER AZAFATA! – enojada mientras todos tenían gotas en las cabezas –

**Hitomiko: **la próxima vez traeré sedantes – enojada –

**Hikari: **y cuerdas – enojada y fastidiada –

**Fubuki: **pobre tsunami – riendo nervioso –

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo ahora las preguntas:**

**- ¿Hikari lograra hacer la técnica que quiere? ¿Goenji matara a Endo si vuelve a roncar?**

**- ¿Kazemaru entenderá por que lo Madokawa se unió a the Hell? **

**- ¿Ryu hace grandes fiestas? ¿Hikari lo usara para su puntería con los cuchillos?**

**- ¿Eisheth se vengara por la bofetada que recibió?**

**- ¿Mara lograra librarse del control mental junto a Cordewa?**

**- ¿Raimon subirá su nivel para derrotar a Crimson? ¿Dhampir lograra las nuevas técnicas?**

**- ¿Quién será el que tiene en su poder el celular de Tsubasa? ¿Descubrirá todo?**

**- ¿Qué les parecieron el opening y el ending?**

**Ahora me voy, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	11. Cápitulo 9

**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo de hoy, espero y les guste creo que me salió corto pero es que la inspiración va y viene ya saben como es la desgraciada. Para iniciar dire que este es el opening que usare durante el entrenamiento y el partido contra Shadow Crimson, es de vampire knight. Además de que tal vez me demore en actualizar porque entrare en exámenes del mes. Ahora si cambiando de tema diré que se me hace algo difícil escribir mucho ahora así que ténganme paciencia por fa. Ahora si les dejo el capitulo de hoy:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges y las demás aun no)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 9**

Se sentó en la cama mientras revisaba el contenido del teléfono cuando encontró lo que andaba buscando. Mensajes a Hikari, un montón de ellos que describían cada plan que ellos habían estado guardando. Incluso estaban sus avances y los últimos sucesos que surgieron en the Hell. Enojada ante eso apretó el teléfono intentando calmarse pero la ira estaba con ella. Todo había quedado confirmado ahora, Lamia era una vil traidora que seguía con ellos para informar a todos sus enemigos sobre sus planes. Pero esto no se quedaría así, se los haría pagar muy caro y con creces porque nadie se burlaba de ellos y salía libre sin castigo. Sonrió de lado al ocurrírsele una genial idea para todo esto, guarda el teléfono celular de la traidora antes de que sacara el suyo con una sonrisa de lado. Marco un numero y de inmediato este timbro, sabia que esto le favorecería bastante después de todo con la ayuda de ellas la traidora caería al suelo. Tenían que eliminar al futbol, después de todo el era el culpable de todo. Incluso de la muerte, pensó mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla al recordar lo olvidado. El dolor, y el amor que se fue como una hoja que se va con el viento, se seco la lagrima mientras se volvía a envolver en aquel cubo de hielo en donde encarcelaba su frio corazón. No dejaría que nadie se metiera en sus planes, ni ahora ni nunca.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto una voz fría desde el otro lado a lo que la joven sonrió de lado al reconocer aquella voz

- Galliard – dijo la voz de la joven sentándose en su cama mientras escuchaba un suspiro desde la otra línea – soy yo, Striges

- ¿Qué sucede? porque me llamas para algo importante ¿No? – pregunto la otra voz a lo que Striges suspiro

- Tenemos una traidora entre nosotros – dijo Striges levantándose antes de que escuchara una maldición desde el otro lado – necesito que vengas aquí a Inglaterra junto a Khan y Ragabash, nuestra traidora es Lamia, se ha estado comunicando con Naamah desde hace tiempo

- Lo que dices es serio – dijo la voz de Galliard – no mientes ¿No? Porque sabes las consecuencias

- Lo se, eres la sub capitana de Rising Moon ¿No? Haz algo y defiende lo que hemos estado construyendo entonces – dijo enojada Striges a lo que escucho un cansado suspiro

- Iremos mañana mismo, estamos en Irlanda y será fácil llegar – dijo Galliard a lo que Striges sonrió – sabes lo que le harán a Lamia ¿Verdad? Será gravemente castigada

- Lo se – dijo Striges razonando al fin los problemas que sucederían cuando recordó aquel hospital haciéndola decidirse al fin – haz lo que tengas que hacer y elimina a la traidora ya

La conversación se colgó mientras Striges dejo caer su teléfono en su cama. Los recuerdos regresaron a ella mientras el enojo estaba ahí, solo había opción para ganar y seria destruir a todos los que se metieran en su camino. Por que ella a diferencia de todos no era un ser débil, era alguien que triunfaría y jamás se dejaría caer, no como su padre. Sintió como una lagrimas se derramaban en sus mejillas, cogió su teléfono celular antes que en el se viera la foto de un hombre de cabello negro con piel morena y unos brillantes ojos morados extraños pero hermosos. Cargaba con amor a una niña de cabellera negra y ojos de color azul junto a una piel morena. Trago saliva mientras recordaba sus tristezas y alegrías, todo lo que vivió hace años, y a la vez estaba tan enojada. ¿Por qué su padre no fue más fuerte? ¿Por qué la dejo cuando mas lo necesitaba? Cuando necesitaba de su fuerza, de su cariño y su…amor. Lloro por primera vez luego de años se dejo caer y llorar por su padre, por aquel hombre que le había fallado. Porque el le había abandonado, cuando mas lo necesitaba, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Jamás.

* * *

Kido gruño otra vez cuando volvió a realizar otra lagartija mientras los demás le imitaban, otra fue lograda cuando Ryu paso a su lado. El chico asintió antes de que le pisara la espalda al ojirojo poniéndolo hasta el suelo. Este gruño una maldición antes de que fulminara con la mirada a Ryu pero este le ignoro diciendo que debía llegar hasta el suelo. El castaño miro a los demás cuando se dirigió hasta fubuki, le piso fuerte haciendo que llegara hasta el suelo. El peligris solo aguanto el dolor mientras seguía haciendo los ejercicios. Goenji ya se estaba cansando pero ni de chiste dejaría que le pisaran o aun peor que el entrenador les regañara otra vez como hace unos momentos. Ryu ordeno que siguieran con las sentadillas, algunos cayeron al suelo agotados mientras el castaño utilizo su silbato trayéndolos a la realidad. Se levantaron antes de que comenzaran a hacer las sentadillas, Endo lo hacia con animo porque confiaba en este joven quien al parecer si se tomaba muy en serio todo esto. Las gerentes solo veían preocupadas a los chicos, junto a ellas estaban Ai, Reina, An y Fumiko. Nerviosas ante todo, ya que Ryu había ordenado que los chicos entrenaran desde hace media hora con solo lagartijas, al inicio habían sido veinte pero cuando kogure se salto una ordeno que todo se comenzara de nuevo. Toko y Rika miraban todo desde las gradas del campo, esta ultima solo hacia barra a los chicos. Nikko miraba serio el duro entrenamiento, ya se había imaginado que Ryu seria bastante estricto porque cuando había jugado hace años al futbol, el castaño se esforzaba al máximo dejando de lado sus bromas.

- Así que en verdad solo ha tomado enserio – dijo Nikko mientras veía a Ryu regañar a Takeshi porque se detuvo antes de tiempo – tal vez el pueda ayudarlos

- ¿Cree eso Nikko-san? – pregunto Toko a lo que el pelinegro asintió mientras su hermana veía el entrenamiento en silencio – ¿Qué opina Daidouji-san?

- Que tal vez si podamos derrotar a Shadow Crimson – dijo algo mas relajada la chica cuando todos los jugadores cayeron al suelo agotados mientras Ryu veía su cronometro – o al menos eso espero

- Lo hicieron bien – dijo Ryu aunque aun estaba serio cuando miro a todos los chicos – pero quiero que en el siguiente calentamiento resistan mas, les falta eso, la resistencia

- Ryu-kantoku ¿Qué sigue? – pregunto kazemaru a lo que el castaño sonrió

- Carreras – dijo Ryu a lo que todos respiraron hondo mientras los jóvenes se ponían en posición para correr

El chico volvió a usar su silbato antes de que todos salieran corriendo hacia el otro lado de la cancha. Kazemaru iba parejo junto a fubuki siendo seguidos por el resto, el chico admiro a ambos jugadores. Esos dos eran los más rápidos de todo el equipo y si eran perfectamente entrenados podían ser los mejores defensas que salvarían de los goles que intentarían meter los de Shadow. Llegaron hasta la meta kazemaru junto a fubuki, ambos estaban cansados pero no se dejarían caer por nada del mundo. Eso era lo que Ryu admiraba de este equipo, que en verdad se esforzaban al cien por ciento. Sonrió ante eso cuando vio a Endo gritar de alegría animando a su equipo. A ese portero le faltaba algo de resistencia ya que lo que necesitaban los chicos era lograr que el capitán no metiera ni un gol, porque según le dijo Hikari en privado, ese capitán de nombre Dhampir era alguien fuerte y un excelente estratega. Ahora verían que tan bueno era. Nikko suspiro y se retiro de la cancha, aun no estaba listo para todo esto. Después de todo el había dejado el futbol hace seis años y no quería saber nada de el otra vez, es mas por eso no había querido venir. Sin decir nada mas salió del lugar y camino un poco cuando se choco contra alguien que estaba viendo desde las rejas el entrenamiento. Miro a la persona que estaba en el suelo notando que era una chica. Tenía un largo cabello rubio claro con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía unos jeans blancos con una blusa azul escotada, unos tacones azules a juego mientras su aspecto era angelical. Por primera vez en su vida Nikko se sonrojo con fuerza.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el pelinegro a lo que ella solo se levanto antes de que sonriera de lado

- Mi nombre es Sora y pasaba por aquí – dijo ella a lo que el frunció el ceño mientras miraba el campo de entrenamiento

- Y estas viendo a un montón de niños entrenar, sabes eso se oye muy extraño – dijo el desconfiado a lo que ella frunció el ceño para luego brindarle una sonrisa coqueta mientras el cogía de su camiseta con seducción

- Pues estaba pasando cuando mire y te vi a ti pero como te venias para acá pues…fue suerte ¿No? – dijo con una voz seductora que le mando un escalofrió al ojicafé

- Si, suerte – susurro el viéndola con fijeza – _**bellissimo angelo celeste (1)**_

_**- Grazie, ma tu sei un donnaiolo e che non mi piace (2)**_ – dijo sora sorprendiéndolo cuando entendió que ella también hablaba italiano – el italiano es mi lengua nativa

- Me alegro de que al fin alguien me entienda – dijo el divertido cuando ella lo soltó riéndose mientras negaba con la cabeza

- No gracias pero paso de ti – dijo la rubia antes de que se alejara dejando a un Nikko por primera vez sorprendido de una mujer que si le llamaba mucho la atención

Se alejo lo más rápido posible de aquel pelinegro mientras pensaba en lo que había visto en aquella cancha. Los del Raimon tenían un nuevo entrenador y al parecer era ese ex jugador desaparecido llamado Ryu Fujiwara. Podría decírselo a Crimson pero pensándoselo mejor no lo iba a hacer, ni a ellos ni a ningún otro mas que a su capitana Eisheth. Ese favor que le debía a Naamah, solo por eso aun soportaba a todos, en especial a Lilith y Ahroun. Solo para seguir cuidando de Eisheth, debía de protegerla mientras su antigua amiga buscaba un modo de librar a todos del control mental. Miro aquella pulsera de metal que ahora estaba desactivada, le debía un gracias a Tsubasa por eso y también les debía a todos su ayuda. Miro atrás notando que aquel pelinegro recién entraba otra vez a la cancha. Era tan idiota que no siquiera le recordaba, gruño enojada mientras se enojaba maldiciendo a Nikko por su estupidez ya que al parecer le había olvidado cuando ella había estado esperando volver a verlo. Por eso ella siempre había considerado a los hombres idiotas. Pero Nikko les superaba a todos.

* * *

Endo tomaba el agua de la botella que le dio Aki mientras el resto también bebía desesperados y agotados por el duro entrenamiento al que habían sido sometidos ese día. Pero al menos con eso ya podrían mejorar su fortaleza y la resistencia. Kido y goenji estaban agotados, no era para menos ya que Ryu les ordeno que hicieran más lagartijas mientras a kazemaru y fubuki les ordeno hacer carreras sin detenerse. Fumiko miro preocupada a Haruki quien solo estaba en el suelo totalmente cansado y exhausto, se acerco hasta el y le dio una toalla con una sonrisa haciendo que al chico le apareciera un leve rubor en las mejillas. Nikko regreso y vio como los del Raimon ya no podían más, mientras que Hikari solo suspiraba. Si supieran que los de Shadow han entrenado mucho más que solo eso, bueno eso era todo por hoy o al menos eso parecía ya que todos estaban agotados. Nikko suspiro antes de que se metiera en la cancha y tomara el balón, Ryu sonrió al ver lo que el ex delantero haría en estos momentos.

- Bien, esto es para que te lo aprendas tu pelirrojo – dijo Nikko mirando a Hiroto quien arqueo una ceja sin entender nada al igual que el resto – una técnica que compartiré contigo

- ¿Cuál de todas? – pregunto Ryu burlón a lo que Nikko sonrió de lado

- Una de mis favoritas, ahora observa bien kiyama – dijo el pelinegro

Hikari miro sorprendida a su hermano mientras todos esperaban ver cual era la gran técnica que el demonio infernal haría. Nikko sonrió de lado antes de que se pusiera en la cancha junto al balón. Podría ser… ¿No hablaba en serio? Pensó Hikari sorprendida cuando entendió cual de las técnicas seria. Nikko jamás daba sus técnicas es mas el jamás volvió a jugar al futbol desde hace unos seis años, ¿Por qué ahora se le había venido esa idea? Y mas aun enseñarle a Hiroto su técnica que tanto le costo aprender, ese no era su hermano o al menos algo bueno le había pasado porque Nikko estaba muy feliz. El pelinegro le di un toque al balón, este empieza a girar de manera horizontal además de que se cargue de energía oscuro hasta que se provoco una explosión que sorprendió a todos. Después se creo un torbellino oscuro con los restos de la parte del campo destruido.

- Extend Zone – grito Nikko antes de que llegara arriba y chuteara el balón creando un tiro lleno de energía oscura que fue directo a la portería anotando – y esa es mi asombrosa técnica

- ¡Sugoi! – dijo emocionado Endo mientras todos aplaudían, Atsuya tenia los ojos brillantes junto a Someoka y Osamu

- ¡El demonio infernal es genial! – exclamaron los tres admiradores

- Bien kiyama, es momento que demuestres que te enseñe algo bien – dijo el pelinegro a lo que Hiroto asintió – Ryu yo me encargo de el

- Comprendido, el resto a entrenar – dijo el kantoku a lo que todos gimieron fastidiados

- También dame a goenji y Utsunomiya que quiero mejorar sus técnicas de las cuales oí por Endo – canturreo Nikko a lo que Ryu asintió mandando a esos dos chicos cuando el pelinegro sonrió de lado y se fue yendo de lo mas feliz

- Como que esta muy feliz – susurro fubuki con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Midorikawa asintió

Los tres jóvenes observaron como su nuevo entrenador-ex delantero estaba canturreando una canción de amor. Varias gotas resbalaron por sus cabezas sin entender aquel estado de ánimo del pelinegro. Bueno mientras les enseñara las técnicas y les mejorara las suyas no tenían ningún problema. Aunque el chico parecía un colegial enamorado, bien esto ya daba algo de miedo. Mientras tanto Ryu seguía insistiendo en la defensa, a los pobres kazemaru y fubuki ya les iba ordenando su veinteava carrera mientras el resto seguía con las lagartijas y los abdominales. Cuando al fin terminaron el chico los formo en dos filas mientras todos ya estaban rogando que todo acabara rápido. Ryu llamo a las chicas quienes bajaron, Hikari solo miro a todos mientras sentía lastima por ellos. En verdad se estaban esforzando pero aun les faltaba mucho para llegar hasta el nivel de Crimson, y ahora solo les quedaban cuatro días para el partido.

- Creo que es todo por ahora, como tenemos un rato mas ¿Hikari nos dirás acerca de Shadow? – pregunto Ryu a lo que todos miraron a la pelinegra quien suspiro cansada

- ¿Por qué ella no entreno? – se quejo Someoka enojado a lo que ella rodo los ojos fastidiada por su tono de voz

- Porque yo no jugare en este partido – dijo ella a lo que todos se sorprendieron – intentare liberar a Tsubasa mientras ustedes juegan

- Si eso me comentaste – dijo Ryu asintiendo cuando vio su reloj – bien, empieza ya a hablar sobre ellos

- Les dicen los que renacen de las cenizas – dijo Hikari a lo que todos no entendieron nada – sus jugadores bastante fuertes, les dicen los renacidos porque cuando caen se levantan con mas fuerza que antes, aunque jamás los he visto perder

- ¿Cómo es su capitán? – pregunto Endo sentándose en el suelo con todos al igual que la ojigris

- Dhampir es alguien demasiado listo, analiza siempre todo y va un paso delante de sus oponentes – dijo ella mirando a kido y Endo – no deben subestimarlo, es la clase de persona que siempre piensa y nunca se deja llevar por sus instintos

- Mejor dicho es un cerebro del futbol – dijo Atsuya a lo que la ojigris asintió

- Pero nosotros tenemos a kido – dijo Takeshi sonriente mientras el de rastas solo estaba callado – ¿Kido sigues vivo? ¿Verdad que puedes crear mejores estrategias que ese tío?

- ¿Eh? – dijo el ojirojo sorprendido antes de que asintiera – si, lo hare

El chico analizo al capitán de Shadow, por lo que Daidouji le había dicho ese chico no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Así que el estratega se enfrentaría a otro estratega, eso seria un reto que el no pensaba perder. Pero no debía olvidar que Dhampir era más fuerte de lo que el mismo consideraba, no por algo era el capitán de ese equipo. Ryu se dio cuenta de eso, kido se estaba dejando llevar por su confianza y su mente, su error seria no reconocer que frente a el se encontraba un poderoso estratega. Pero no era su deber decírselo y si de esta caída el no abría sus ojos nada lo haría. Mientras tanto Nikko seguía entrenando a Hiroto, y aun lado veía a toramaru y goenji practicar su tormenta del tigre. Esa técnica le gustaba, tal vez podía crearse una técnica parecida, pero luego maldijo y se recordó su deber. Les dijo que practicaran mas hasta que casi no pudieran soportarlo, goenji le grito que ya sabían su trabajo. Eso molesto al pelinegro, ninguna chica en su sano juicio saldría con ese pelicrema, y bueno quien fuera la estúpida le deseaba muy buena suerte.

- Suerte de la que se enamore de ese erizo – dijo Nikko mientras antes de que le gritara a Hiroto que su movimiento con el pie lo hacia mal

* * *

Ya estaba ahí, las tres habían venido por la supuesta traidora que estaba entre los de Shadow Crimson y la que perjudicaría todo lo que habían logrado. Una alta peliazul de brillantes ojos aperlados como la luna llena miraba aquel hotel donde se hospedaban los jugadores de the Hell. A lado de esta joven estaba una pelirroja de ojos negros, era alta pero no tanto como la primera chica, pero ambas coincidían en tener cuerpos bien desarrollados. Y por ultimo estaba la mas joven de las tres, una rubia platinada que tenia un moño al final de su cabello, sus ojos eran una resplandeciente mezcla entre dorado y rojo. Siendo bastante pequeña en altura ya que no alcanzaba ni a medir el metro y medio de altura. Las tres se miraron entre si antes de que la mas alta se pusiera unos lentes negros tapando sus raros y preciosos ojos. Caminaron rumbo a la entada siendo observadas por muchos hombres, quienes solo miraban los atributos de las jóvenes. La pelirroja miro a todos ellos, sus ojos se oscurecieron y soltó un gruñido que les asusto. La más joven sonrió burlona mientras seguía caminando hasta que subieron al ascensor. Pronto tendrían una larga charla con Dhampir, quien estaba cometiendo un grave error al proteger a aquella traidora. Tal vez esto les hiciera entender a todos que jamás debían de traicionar a nadie de the Hell. En cuanto llegaron buscaron las habitaciones, entonces observaron que Dhampir y Mara estaban hablando, cuando notaron que ya no estaban solos las miraron. En el rostro de la peliazul se formo una mueca de sorpresa mientras Dhampir miro serio a las tres. Intuyo que algo malos estaba pasando.

- ¿A que debo tu visita Galliard? – pregunto el peliplateado a lo que la peliazul se acerco hasta el capitán de Shadow Crimson

- Así que escondes a una traidora entre tus miembros ¿Eh? – pregunto la de ojos aperlados sorprendiendo al capitán quien solo frunció el ceño o eso es lo que quiso demostrar

- ¿De que me hablas? – pregunto el a lo que la pelirroja gruño enojada

- No seas imbécil se refiere a que Lamia ha estado traicionándonos – dijo la ojinegra a lo que de inmediato Mara saco cara enojada

- Cambia esa actitud tuya Ragabash, no te permito que le faltes el respeto a mi capitán – dijo enojada la ojigris mientras la pelirroja le maldijo

- Basta, Mara no necesito que me defiendas y no quiero una pelea ni física ni verbal – dijo el ojiazul mientras un brillo oscuro aparecía en su mirada – y lo siguiente, que sabes tu Galliard acerca de Lamia

- Eres un idiota Dhampir – dijo la rubia a lo que Mara sintió algo de energía depresiva, se alejo algo de la joven mientras recordaba que Khan era un peligro para las emociones

- Silencio – ordeno con frialdad Galliard mientras miraba a Dhampir – uno de tus jugadores me informo de todo y he venido a ver las pruebas para llevarme a Lamia a que reciba su castigo

- ¿Quién te informo de eso? – exigió saber el capitán, ¿Quién de todos pudo ser el bocón que informo a otros antes que a el?

- Fui yo – dijo una voz femenina

La que hablo era una joven de piel morena, su largo cabello era un color azul oscuro mientras sus ojos eran de un color morado brillante. A su lado estaba un pelimorada apoyada en la pared, abrió sus ojos mostrando un bello color marrón. Dhampir les miro enojado al notar quienes eran las boconas que delataron una de sus sospechas. El había intuido gracias a Mara que Lamia les estaba traicionando pero aun no lo había verificado, no tenían ningún derecho a delatar algo que aun no se confirmaba. Aun peor, avisar a miembros de otro equipo sin decirla nada a el. Eso era el colmo de todo. Enojado por primera vez de verdad se dirigió hasta Striges y la cogió del brazo con fuerza. Esta hizo una mueca antes de que intentara zafarse de su agarre. Se las pagaría muy caro, ella le ordeno que la soltara pero Dhampir le ignoro y la condujo hasta dejarla frente a Galliard. Bruxa les siguió en silencio mientras el resto esperaba lo que ocurriría ahora. Mara fulmino con la mirada a la bocona de Striges mientras que Bruxa solo guardaba silencio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Lamia nos traiciona? – ordeno saber el capitán a lo que Bruxa se adelanto

- Yo oí cuando lamia y Naamah hablaban de escapar hace tiempo – dijo la pelimorada a lo que se sorprendieron todos menos Striges

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – dijo enojada Ragabash a lo que Bruxa le miro de forma retadora

- No estaba segura, hasta que vi como Lamia mandaba diferentes mensajes de texto a Naamah cuando escapo incluso oí una de sus conversaciones telefónicas, hable con Striges y ella confirmo mis sospechas – dijo la ojicafé mientras la nombrada asentía

- Encontré su teléfono anoche y leí cada mensaje que intercambiaban ambas incluso contaban nuestras ultimas actividades – dijo la peliazul a lo que Galliard miro al capitán

- Me llevare a lamia ahora, será castigada en estos momentos y puedo jurar que lo pagara caro – dijo Galliard mientras iba al cuarto de la peliverde cuando Dhampir la cogió del brazo jalándola con fuerza

- Este es mi equipo Galliard así que no te metas en lo que no te importa – dijo el enojado mientras la chica solo le miraba enojada mientras se zafaba del agarre

- Cometes un grave erro Dhampir – amenazo ella a lo que el sonrió de lado

- No te tengo miedo cachorra así que llévate a tus seguidoras y regresen con Ahroun, ella es su capitana y no creo que le guste saber que ustedes están aquí sin su permiso ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto el peliplateado a lo que la chica le gruño empujándolo

- Detesto cuando esta a un paso delante de todos – dijo Galliard mientras miraba con ganas de matar al capitán de Crimson quien solo rio alejándose – Khan, Ragabash vámonos

Dhampir se dirigió rumbo al cuarto de su sub-capitana siendo seguido por las otras tres miembros de su equipo. Striges se adelanto entregándole el celular de la peliverde, este solo lo recibió enojado continuando su camino. En cuanto estuvieron delante de la puerta la abrió de golpe encontrándose con la chica arrodillada quien buscaba algo por el suelo. La ojigris le miro sin entender cuando el peliplateado le arrojo el teléfono haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos cuando noto lo que era. Miro a su capitán quien estaba con los ojos oscurecidos de furia verdadera. Demonios, estaba en serios problemas y aun peor cuando Dhampir se enojaba de verdad podía ser un monstruo sin sentimientos. Ella quiso decir algo pero el no la dejo ya que la cogió del brazo parándola con rapidez para luego aventarla contra la cama, ella sorprendida le miro desde ahí. La mataría, estaba demasiado enojado para aguantarla más así que sin duda le haría ir hacia el cuartel para que le eliminaran sus recuerdos y que fuera castigada. Las demás entraron en el cuarto y esperaron a que su capitán hiciera algo. Este solo sonrió lleno de maldad antes de que se diera vuelta cogiendo la llave del cuarto. Pero ¿Qué diablos haría? Dhampir planeaba algo pero ¿Qué?

- Me alegra de que seas una perra traidora, no te llevara ahora donde el señor pero que sepas que quedas fuera del próximo juego y pierdes tu cargo, Mara ahora eres sub-capitana y de tercera Cordewa – dijo el capitán enojado – no saldrás de aquí hasta que el partido contra el Raimon acabe y no te servirá el celular le acabo de quitar la batería

Sin decir nada más el capitán salió del cuarto junto a las demás antes de que cerrara con llave. Tsubasa se levanto con rapidez golpeando la puerta enojada pero nadie le hizo caso. Suspirando se dejo caer al suelo mientras calculaba una manera de escapar, era ahora o nunca pero como lo haría. Ese era el pequeño detalle. Entonces recordó el ducto de ventilación, bien nunca lo había hecho en la vida real y se le acababa de ocurrir por las películas que solía ver con su primo. Pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Ninguna así que era esta o tener un cerebro modificado y eso no lo quería. Sin dar tiempo a nada busco entre su equipaje hasta que hayo un desarmador entre sus cosas, gracias a dios que lo guardo. Se dirigió hasta el ducto y comenzó a desatornillas los pequeños tornillos. Cuando saco el último dejo el ducto libre de la rejilla y calculo si entraría ahí. La suerte estuvo de su lado, se metió por el ducto y comenzó a huir dejando atrás a su antiguo equipo. Sintió la lastima entonces, estaba dejando a todos incluso a las personas que no tenían la culpa de nada. Pero para poder ayudarlos primero necesitaba ser libre y para eso debía de estar fuera. Volveré por todos, prometió en su mente ella mientras avanzaba más y mas.

* * *

Todos ya estaban en sus cuartos agotados mientras kazemaru estaba tirado sin poder levantarse ya más. Sus energías estaban muertas luego de tantas carreras que les había hecho realizar Ryu, y ni hablar de los demás que ni de pie podían estar. Gimió adolorido cuando escucho unos pasos cerca de su cuarto. Sin darse cuenta con la poca energía que le quedaba se levanto y se acerco para ver quien era, noto entonces como Hikari caminaba por los pasillos saliendo del recinto. Sin entender a donde se iba la pelinegra la siguió en silencio cuando se choco contra Midorikawa y kido. Los tres se miraron entre si antes de asentir y en silencio ir detrás la ojigris, esta solo bajaba los escalones rápidamente hasta que llego al primer piso. Salió del hotel y tomo rumbo hacia la cancha donde entrenaron. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? La siguieron con más rapidez cuando la chica se detuvo en plena cancha. Miro a todos lados sin comprender que estaba pasando cuando escucho varios aplausos que la sorprendieron. Miro hacia las sombras cuando de ellas salió un peliplateado de ojos azules, sonreía de lado mientras la chica abría la boca de par en par. ¿Quién era el? Se preguntaron los tres chicos.

- Dhampir – susurro Hikari sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que era…

- ¿Lamia? – pregunto el chico burlón sorprendiéndola a ella – siempre voy un paso delante de todos aunque debo decir que me enojo que no me invitaran a su reunión de hoy

- ¿Dónde esta Tsubasa? – exigió saber Hikari cuando el chico se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué le hiciste Dhampir?

- Nada solo le encerré en su cuarto, aunque la muy idiota se me escapo – dijo enojado el chico cuando se acerco hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro de la pelinegra – ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora Naamah?

- ¡Devuélveme a mi prima! – grito Midorikawa saliendo con rapidez siendo seguido por kido y kazemaru

- Como ya lo dije ella escapo y no se donde esta aunque tampoco me importa mucho – dijo el ojiazul antes de que observara a kido – tu debes de ser ese famoso estratega del que muchos hablan, Yuuto kido

- Dhampir – dijo el de rastas serio a lo que el chico se rio asintiendo mientras se alejaba de Hikari

- Ese soy yo, estratega de Shadow Crimson y el que siempre va a un paso delante de todos – dijo Dhampir antes de que se alejara – espero con ansias ese partido que he deseado jugar en especial quiero ver que estrategias romperé

- ¡Espera! – grito Midorikawa cuando el peliplateado desapareció del lugar

Todos se quedaron ahí sin saber no siquiera que hacer, Tsubasa ya había escapado pero ni siquiera sabían donde estaba. Midorikawa no decía nada ya que había perdido la posibilidad de volver a ver a su prima, ahora solo quedaba esperar para saber donde estaba ella. Hikari le susurro un todo estará bien, pero eso no ayudo en nada. Mientras tanto kido solo tenía en mente lo que el capitán de SC le acababa de decir. Romper sus estrategia, seria difícil vencerlo pero no imposible. El capitán debía de tener un punto débil pero ¿Cuál era? Bueno el lo descubriría pronto. Al menos pensaba eso aquel estratega. Hikari solo miro por donde se había dio Dhampir, debió esperárselo de todos modos. Aquel chico era demasiado listo y se vengaría en el partido, eso era un hecho ahora solo quedaba encontrar a Tsubasa y de paso lograr vencer a aquel equipo pero las ideas no estaban con ella. Suspirando solo siguió a kido cuando este se estaba yendo, ryuuiji les siguió en silencio. Pero kazemaru no se movía, este solo estaba paralizado esperando algo, pero ¿Qué? Kido le dio un jalón trayéndolo a la realidad. El peliazul siguió a todos mientras aun pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Espero que ella este bien – susurro Midorikawa a lo que kido asintió junto a Hikari

- Veraz que estará bien, Tsubasa es alguien fuerte – susurro la pelinegra

Kazemaru solo escucho eso mientras su preocupación estaba al alto, Madokawa podía ser fuerte si pero estaba sola. Ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba bien. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo el estaba enojado por no poder hacer nada, y a la vez enfurecido porque ella se haya metido en aquel plan para destruir el futbol. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Es que acaso fingió todo ese tiempo amar el futbol? Suspiro agotado liberando su mente de todo pensamiento acerca de la chica, debía de poner fin a todo esto después de todo debía de pensar primero en el partido. Concentrarse en se un buen defensa y no dejarse vencer por nadie y mucho menos ahora que el Shadow estaba tan seguro de ganar. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió rumbo al hotel atrás de todos. Su mente era un caos al igual que sus sentimientos, al final todo le llevaba de vuelta al inicio. A Tsubasa, ¿Por qué? Que es todo esto, ¿Por qué siempre ella? por un momento llego a pensar en algo…me gusta. Esas palabras azotaron su mente con rapidez sorprendiéndolo y la vez sonrojándolo. No, eso no le estaba pasando, el no estaba enamorado de Madokawa. La admiraba si pero nada mas, aunque hasta el mismo se mentía acerca de aquellos sentimientos. Sin decir nada mas se metió en su recamara mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas ante sus pensamientos. ¿Le gustaba? Bien, se había sonrojado muchas veces cuando la había visto y cuando pasaban aquellos momentos en sus carreras… se sonrojaba cuando ella no lo veía además de que sentía su corazón acelerarse demasiado. No, esto era mentira, no estaba enamorado y eso era el punto final a todo.

* * *

Ella corrió mas mientras se acercaba al hotel donde se hospedaban los del Raimon. Al fin lo había logrado, luego de pasar esquivando a todos había podido llegar hasta aquí. Sintió como su aliento estaba agitado. Por fin había llegado hasta donde estaban sus amigos y su primo. Se metió en la entrada del hotel y subió los escalones dejándose alejar de todos, nadie la vería y eso era lo que esperaba. Por lo que Hikari le dijo hace un día era que su cuarto era el 102. Ya iba en el 101 cuando llego al cuarto de la pelinegra. Toco con fuerza hasta que le abrieron, la ojigris vestía un camisón de tirantes de color blanco que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Ella noto entonces a quien tenia frente a ella, quiso decir algo pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta por la rio antes de que la abrazara llena de felicidad. Tsubasa correspondió mientras por fin sentía alivio al estar lejos de todos los de the Hell, al fin donde debía de estar. Entro a la recamara de Hikari mientras esta aun esta sorprendida de todo esto. Iba a hablar cuando la peliverde se dejo caer agotada.

- ¿Tienen un espacio en el equipo? – pregunto la peliverde sonriendo

- Sabes que si – susurro Hikari antes de que ambas se rieran – bienvenida Tsubasa, bienvenida a la resistencia

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 8: Mujeres**

**Kogure: **¿Por qué siempre dicen quien entiende a las mujeres? – curioso mirando a todos los chicos –

**Goenji: **porque las mujeres son imposibles – fastidiado –

**Kido: **opino lo mismo que goenji

**Fubuki: **las mujeres son algo complicadas pero amables – sonriendo con dulzura –

**Someoka: **son molestosas

**Genda: **nadie les entiende y peor cuando esta en su mes – todos los chicos gimieron horrorizados ante eso –

**Midorikawa: **recomendable nunca estar cerca de una – dijo el peliverde sudando frio –

**Atsuya: **son extraterrestres así que nadie les entiende solo entre los de su especie

**Hikari: **así que eso opinan de nosotras ¿Eh? -molesta mientras juega con un cuchillo a lo que de inmediato los chicos se hacen los locos y huyen – cobardes

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy ahora las palabras resltadas:**

**1)bellissimo angelo celeste: **hermoso ángel celestial

**2) Grazie, ma tu sei un donnaiolo e che non mi piace: **Gracias, pero eres un mujeriego, y no me gusta

**Las preguntas:**

**- ¿Ryu es un explotador? ¿Su entrenamiento es muy duro o esta bien?**

**- ¿Striges se dejo llevar por el odio? ¿Por qué le guarda rencor a su padre?**

**- ¿A Nikko le robaran el corazón?**

**- ¿Hiroto aprenderá la nueva técnica? (esta es de Hikaru de go)**

**- ¿Dhampir será un reto para kido? ¿Kazemaru es lento para reconocer sus sentimientos?**

**- ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas?**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews:**

**Laura excla love nagumo haruya: **muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y jeje espero actualizar pronto para no dejarte con las ganas de más. La verdad es que no sabia que este fic gustara cuando lo inicie pero bueno salió xD

**Misteryname: **gracias por tu cometario y por tu ayuda en los capis, me das grandes ideas y sin ti este capi no hubiera quedado tan bien. Prometo actualizar pero mis exámenes me matan.

**Dani-chan y Gaby-chan: **gracias chicas, y si ¡QUE LA FIESTA NO SE DETENGA! Y también creo que Hikari sea su prima perdida porque esa puntería de cuchillos no se ni de donde la saco jaja esperemos que no mate a nadie.

**Timeless Fantasist: **me alegra que haya sido el capi anterior tu favorito Hayato jeje me esmere en ese. Y te entiendo Hoshiri-chan bajo amenza todos decimos lo que nos obligan, ya veremos quien gana o eso Raimon o es Crimson pero de que será difícil lo será.

**Yue Wang: **tienes razón mama Yue, con la terquedad de Hikari tal vez pronto logre la técnica, aunque no le conviene al Raimon perder porque sino sufrirán por la rabia de Hikari. Ya también estoy de acuerdo en lo de Endo, dejaríamos a Aki viuda antes de tiempo jajaja

**Normavanessa2000:** me alegro que te guste norma-chan y te entiendo, no te preocupes sino puede contestar mis preguntas no hay problema. Y espéremos que los del Raimon ganen, o sino no se que pasara

**Tyxii: **no estoy enojada si piensas eso, al contrario tyxii-chan, tu opinión me importa mucho y gracias por lo de los personajes. Son muchos oc por eso intento darles forma para no equivocarme en cada uno. Y si hubiera sido mejor poner la ultima frase como dijiste pero bueno será para la próxima jeje

**Siyue-san:** gracias por tus ideas en el anterior capi, me alegro que te guste y te parezca interesante jeje y yo también quiero balonazos por parte de goenji jaja prometo hacerlo en uno de estos capis xD

**Destinity: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me animas mucho y yo también creo un poco que Endo merece morir por roncar pero bueno que le vamos a hacer no se lo puede matar porque como ya dije dejaríamos a Aki viuda jaja

**Ahora sin mas me despido, byeeeeeee y dejen sus reviews xD**


	12. Cápitulo 10

**Hola a todos! Como ven aquí les traigo el capi de hoy, dirán ¿Cómo es que actualizaste tan pronto? Bien lo que pasa es que desde el domingo he tenido una fiebre maldita, y con una gripe de lo peor que no me ha dejado tranquila. Y para rematar me termino de fregar el estomago, por lo que no he podido ir a clases. Pero bien, en este corto tiempo he podido realizar estos capítulos que espero les gusten. Y muchas gracias por los bellos reviews que me dejaron, con cada uno de ellos me animo mas a escribir esta historia que veo que les gusta, y no solo para los que comentan sino para todos ustedes lectores que me dan la oportunidad de darles esta historia. (Nikko: por eso den esta historia en favoritos – cuando le pegan con una sartén – ¡Auch!/ yo: ¡No seas malagradecido que encima que leen y nos brindan su tiempo te pones así/ Nikko: solo decía, bien entonces solo disfruten xD) bueno sin hacerles perder mas el tiempo, les dejamos con el capi:**

* * *

**_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_**

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

**_Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai_**

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

**_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi__  
__Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku_**

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges y las demás aun no)_

**_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo__  
__Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_**

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

**_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni__  
__Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai_**

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

**_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_**

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece)_

**_Yume no yume no hate e_**

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

**_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu__  
__Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_**

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

**_Ochite ochite ochite_**

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

**_Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto_**

**Cápitulo 10**

Midorikawa salió a la cancha a entrenar bastante temprano, no era el único ya que kazemaru y kido estaban también ahí empezando el duro calentamiento al que Ryu los sometía. Cuando el entrenador llego se sorprendió al ver a los tres jóvenes entrenando duro aunque no eran los únicos ya que Hiroto, goenji y toramaru estaban al otro lado de la cancha entrenando duramente. El castaño solo sonrió mientras les decía al resto que empezaran con las lagartijas, todos obedecieron antes de que empezaran con los ejercicios. Mientras que Midorikawa solo pensaba en su prima, demonios no se podía concentrar en nada de esto. Aun peor su mente estaba en Tsubasa, tenia miedo. Miedo a que algo malo le sucediera, pero solo podía confiar en que todo saldría bien. Pronto volvería a verla, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque mas pronto de lo que el creía ya que cerca de ahí estaban llegando Hikari junto a Tsubasa. Esta ultima usaba una polera holgada de color verde con un estampado de fuego en el centro, unos pantalones tres cuartos color café. Un gorro militar, junto a unas chalas negras y una pulsera de plata en su muñeca derecha. La peliverde alzo su muñeca y miro aquel regalo que le había dado su primo, con el se daba fuerza para seguir siempre y fue lo que le mantuvo siempre con los ánimos en alto para un día escapar de the Hell. Aunque ¿Cómo se lo tomarían todos cuando la vieran? Nada bien, en especial su primo cuando supiera lo que había hecho cuando estaba en el lado oscuro. Una mano se puso en su hombro dándole ánimos, a lo que ella sonrió sabiendo que era Hikari.

- El esta muy preocupado por ti – dijo Hikari a lo que Tsubasa asintió algo triste

- Debe de odiarme – susurro ella a lo que Hikari arqueo una ceja

- ¿Bromeas? Ayer le grito a Dhampir que te regresara a el, el chico tiene agallas para enfrentarse a ese capitán del terror – dijo la pelinegra haciendo reír a Madokawa mientras seguían su camino a la cancha – bueno mas te vale que pongas en marcha esas técnicas de las que me hablaste

- Claro – susurro la ojigris avanzando

Las jóvenes caminaron más hasta que llegaron a la cancha de entrenamiento. Las gerentes se voltearon a mirarlas cuando Aki se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos. Tsubasa le dio una sonrisa algo tímida antes de que la peliverde corriera con velocidad antes de que se lanzara a abrazar a su amiga quien casi se cae mientras Hikari se reía negando con la cabeza ante esa muestra de afecto. Luego de unos segundos las que se lanzaron a abrazar a Tsubasa fueron las chicas del sun Garden, la joven solo reía negando con la cabeza mientras sentía que las lagrimas querían salir al recordar los viejos tiempos. En cuanto al fin pudo respirar en paz se acerco hasta el pasto viendo como todos se mataban entrenando en especial su primo y kazemaru. Quiso retroceder pero la pelinegra le empujo indicándole que ya era hora de que hablara con ellos. La peliverde asintió mientras se daba valor para acercarse a ver a Midorikawa, además de Endo y los demás a quienes ya conocía. Trago saliva cuando noto como el entrenador dejaba de mirar a sus jugadores, se encontró con los ojos cafés que poseía antes de que sonriera asintiendo. Endo suspiro antes de voltearse y abrir los ojos como platos cuando le vio. Ella solo alzo la mano saludándolo antes de que sonriera con algo de nervios. El portero se levanto de un salto con una enorme sonrisa mientras los que estaban a su lado le vieron sin entender nada.

- ¡Madokawa! – grito con alegría el chico antes de que corriera hasta ella para abrazarla mientras ella reía

- ¿Madokawa? – dijeron algunos sorprendidos y otros sin entender quien era

Midorikawa casi se cae cuando hacia su lagartija cuando escucho el grito de Endo, se dio la vuelta con rapidez cuando vio a la peliverde. Sintió como el alivio le invadía antes de que se levantara con rapidez, se lanzo corriendo cuando Endo soltaba al fin a la chica. Sin esperar nada mas solo abrazo con fuerza a su prima mientras esta correspondía. Ella susurro un lo siento pero el le ignoro mientras le seguía abrazando. Había estado tan preocupado, con miedo a que ella resultara herida en algún momento. Pero al fin estaba con ella, luego de tanto tiempo al fin la veía de nuevo. Sintió como una lágrima se derramaba en su mejilla mientras la chica solo guardaba silencio correspondiendo a aquel abrazo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, en el cual ella había estado preocupada por el, queriendo saber que le había pasado. ¿Por qué se había tenido que unir a the Hell? Si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto jamás abría pasado, y hubiera estado ahí cuando su primo la necesito mas, tal vez ella pudo haber impedido que el formara parte de el Alius. Pero ya era tarde para eso, lo hecho, hecho estaba y aunque lo deseara nada cambiaria. Aunque la culpa aun estaba ahí, clavándole puñales porque no solo le había fallado a Ryuuiji sino a todos. El chico se separo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, ella se la seco antes de que le brindara una dulce sonrisa que le hizo reír.

- Te extrañe prima – dijo el mientras ella reía

- También te extrañe Midorikawa – dijo ella antes de que el le volviera a abrazar cuando fueron rodeados por todos los demás que preguntaban por como le fue y si estaba bien, ella solo respondía que se encontraba bien

Kazemaru le miro mientras se sentaba en la hierba, no dijo nada porque si decía algo para iniciar seria de porque se fue al lado oscuro. Bien el tampoco tenia derecho a realizar reclamos porque el también formo parte de la oscuridad cuando estuvo con los emperadores oscuros. Sintió como los recuerdos oscuros regresaron, cuando el había confundido la fuera con lo malo, no podía juzgarla pero al menos quería una explicación de todo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por odio el futbol? Necesitaba saberlo. Ella le miro, kazemaru solo aparto su vista para volver a realizar las lagartijas. Ella se entristeció cuando le vio ignorarla, desde hace tiempo había querido volver a verle, saber como estaba pero al final termino siendo nada. Con una mueca siguió miro a Someoka que le estaba hablando cuando Endo dio una ojeada a kazemaru. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se salió del círculo donde habían atrapado a la chica y fue a ver al peliazul. Este seguía entrenando cuando Endo le llamo. El ojiavellana miro a su amigo, quien solo tenia el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué quería ahora Endo? El chico sin entender nada solo espero hasta que el portero dijera algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa kazemaru? ¿No saludaras a Madokawa? – pregunto el pelimarrón a lo que el chico solo suspiro mirando al suelo

- No creo que sea bueno que le hable en estos momentos – dijo el cuando se levanto del suelo mientras Endo no entendía nada – no estoy de buen humor

- Bueno, pero creí que ustedes eran amigos como siempre iban juntos a realizar carreras además de que a ella le gustas – dijo Endo cuando noto lo que había dicho mientras kazemaru se sonrojaba

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el peliazul sorprendido cuando Endo se rio nervioso – ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que a Madokawa le gustas como amigo – dijo el chico riendo nervioso mientras el peliazul solo arqueo una ceja desconfiado – bueno, ¿Por qué mejor no seguimos entrenando?

- Claro – dijo el chico desconfiando aun de lo que había dicho el portero

- Casi la hundes – dijo Hikari al oído de Endo asustándolo a lo que el chico suspiro mientras kazemaru ya estaba volviendo a entrenar – si el sabia lo que Tsubasa siente por el, ella te mataba

Endo trago saliva asintiendo. Madokawa podía ser alguien dulce y amable además de ser tranquila con todos, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos era una fiera. Como esa vez que Endo se entero de que a ella le gustaba kazemaru, cometió el error de decirle al club de futbol y luego lo pago con creces. La peliverde le hizo hacer tantas lagartijas que luego al día siguiente no pudo ni levantarse, es más tuvieron que llevarlo a su casa, claro arrastrándolo. El se rio nervioso, recordando que todo eso había sido un pequeño error suyo. Si, seria mejor tener cuidado de cuando abría su bocota porque sino iba a terminar herido. Mientras que kazemaru pensaba en lo que Endo le había dicho:_ ¨A ella le gustas¨_ era lo que había dicho el portero. ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Acaso ella sentía algo por el? Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza ante eso ya que no se lo esperaba pero luego su amigo había dicho que a ella le gusta ser su amiga. Eso lo dejaba confundido, bien averiguaría eso después. Aunque ¿Qué haría si Madokawa gustaba de el? Sus mejillas ardieron más cuando sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Se dio vuelta notando que era fubuki y le miraba sin entender.

- Kazemaru ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy rojo – dijo el peligris lo que el peliazul se sonrojo mas

- Nada, solo que hace calor – dijo el chico antes de que riera nervioso haciendo que al chico de hokkaido le resbalara una gota en la cabeza

- Si tu lo dices – dijo el ojigris curioso antes de que Ryu silbara con su silbato

- ¡Kazemaru, Fubuki trece carreras de ida y vuelta! – grito el castaño a lo que ambos chicos gimieron horrorizados, el kantoku les miro feo así que suspirando fueron a realizar sus trece carreras

* * *

Lejos de ahí observaba todo Striges quien apretó los puños en cuanto vio a Tsubasa reunida con el enemigo. La rabia le consumía al notar que finalmente la traidora se había reunido con los de su misma especie. Se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar mientras sentía que algo no andaba nada bien. Tal vez era ella o tal vez eran los demás, pero no entendía nada de lo que ella misma sentía. Suspiro y siguió caminando cuando choco contra alguien, miro a la persona que fue tan torpe. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes profundos que le miraron fastidiados, ella se alejo un poco notando que era uno de los jugadores del Raimon. Tenía un mohicano de color marrón con bordes grises, mientras su piel era de un color vainilla. Sabia quien era o al menos había oído de el, su nombre era akio fudo y era un mediocampista que juego en inazuma Japón. El le miro arqueando una ceja, Striges solo le pasó de lado ignorándolo y haciéndose la desentendida. Si el sabia quien era, tendría muchos problemas y Dhampir no le perdonaría otro problema más, no luego de lo de ayer. Siguió su camino cuando sintió como le jalaban del brazo, miro como los ojos verdes de hace un momento había visto estaban fijos en ella. No se dejaría intimidar y menos por ese chico, le miro fijamente también dejando que el viera ese brillo oscuro en su mirada. Le soltó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto el a lo que ella le miro enojada

- Eso no te incumbe y si no sabes yo ya me iba – dijo ella cuando fudo la cogió de la cintura pegándola a el, sintió algo de calor en las mejillas – ¡Suéltame!

- Baja la voz y sígueme la corriente – dijo el a lo que ella no entendió nada cuando vio como un chico de rastras se acercaba a ellos

- Fudo debemos de entrenar ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto el de rastas, Striges lo reconoció como Yuuto kido, el estratega del Raimon

- Pues pasaba por aquí cuando me encontré a esta chica – dijo el ojiverde, ella ya se esperaba que el dijera que la encontró espiando pero para su sorpresa o desgracia no dijo eso – ella me invito a salir así que no me pude negar

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Striges sorprendida a lo que kido le miro sorprendido e iba a reclamar cuando el del mohicano la jalo del brazo comenzando a correr

- ¡Espera! ¡Fudo debemos entrenar! – grito kido pero el ojiverde ya se había ido junto a la peliazul

Striges miro como aquel chico la jalaba con fuerza del brazo mientras la obligaba a hacer una carrera maldita. Enojada quiso detenerse pero el no se lo permitió. Le comenzó a maldecir cuando al fin fudo termino deteniéndose pero hizo que ella chocara contra el casi haciéndola caer. Aunque el golpe nunca llego ya que el le sujeto. Le miro a los ojos con fijeza mientras ella le empujaba enojada. El no tenia ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo, es mas ni siquiera debió atreverse siquiera a llevarla a el por la fuerza. Se iba a dar media vuelta cuando el la cogió del brazo llevándola hasta unas bancas en el parque donde le obligo a sentarse. Striges estaba de pésimo humor ese día, después de todo aun estaba enojada por lo de la noche anterior, peor aun cuando Dhampir ni siquiera se preocupo en buscar a la traidora. Eso le enojaba bastante, todos sabían muy bien que Striges no era la mejor en paciencia ya que era pésima para eso. Le miro retándolo con la mirada cuando el se rio de ella. Enojándose cada vez mas ella le dio un golpe en el pecho a lo que el sonrió con burla. ¿Por qué diablos se reía de ella? ¿Mas bien por que la había traído a este lugar? Las preguntas que formulaba su cabeza eran muchas y a la vez buscaban una respuesta rápida. El del mohicano solo le miraba fijamente, algo tramaba pero no sabía que era pero de lo que estaba muy segura era que no traería nada bueno.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – ordeno saber ella a lo que el se cruzo de brazos mirándole con burla

- Se muy bien que nos estabas espiando – dijo fudo sorprendiéndola mientras ella planeaba una mentira para contradecirle a lo que el solo le tomo de la barbilla alzándosela – y no me intentes mentir porque te estuve observando por un buen rato, veías cada uno de nuestro movimientos, eres una de los de Shadow ¿Verdad?

- Buena conclusión – dijo ella sonriendo de lado antes de que se zafara del agarre del de mohicano – ¿Por qué no me delataste con tu capitán?

- Porque no debo decir todo a kido, además no es que vieras nuestras técnicas – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente – te traje a ti para salvar tu pellejo porque apuesto a que tu capitán no estaría muy feliz si supiera que estas en cautiverio por nuestro equipo

- Dhampir no es mi jefe – dijo ella en un gruñidos mientras se levantaba de la banca – ya fue mucha habladuría, yo me largo

- Mmm no creo que sea lo correcto después de todo le dije a kido que estábamos en una cita así que al menos debemos aparentar eso – canturreo el burlón a lo que ella le fulmino con al mirada dándole la espalda

- No te creas muy especial idiota – dijo ella cuando un balón cayo a sus pies mientras fudo le veía

- ¡¿Señorita nos lo pasa?! – grito un pequeño niño mientras ella bufaba pasando de lado mientras los niños le miraban sorprendidos cuando fudo se rio en voz baja

- Apuesto ni que un buen tiro puedes hacer – dijo el ojiverde con superioridad a lo que ella le miro enojada antes de que gruñera

**- Piénsatelo mejor idiota – dijo la peliazul antes de que la pelota empieza a emanar un frio, fudo miro esto con fijeza cuando el balón se elevo – ¡Hielo estelar! – grito ella antes de que chuteara con fuerza convirtiendo aquel frio en hielo, el balón choco contra un árbol y casi lo rompe por su enorme fuerza dejando al mediocampista con la boca abierta **

- Mierda – susurro fudo antes de que Striges sonriera de lado comenzando a caminar lejos del chico – al menos debes de decir tu nombre

- Striges – dijo ella alejándose mientras tenia una media sonrisa en su rostro

Fudo miro a la miembro de Shadow Crimson irse, sonrió de lado notando que esa mujer le parecía de algún modo interesante. Se levanto antes de que se dirigiera rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Striges, un nombre raro pero aun se fijaba en la belleza de aquella joven y sus preciosas curvas, pensó con perversión antes de que avanzara más. Aunque debía de admitir que aquel tiro que realizo era demasiado fuerte, casi derrumbo aquel árbol pero había algo más. No había mostrado todo su poder, aunque eso era algo obvio. Después de todo uno nunca muestra toda su fuerza al enemigo y mucho menos cuando estas apunto de tener un partido contra el. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creía que estos oponentes no eran nada fáciles. ¿Cómo podían vencerlos? Debía de pensar en algo, de paso no podía dejarle todo al cuatro ojos ese que sino luego estaría en tensión. Pero la mente de fudo no estaba solo en el partido sino con aquella joven. Grosera, retadora, arrogante, el tipo de mujer que le gustaban, sonriendo ante eso se propuso que pronto la volvería a ver.

* * *

Hiroto suspiro agotado cuando finalmente logro aprender la nueva técnica que Nikko le había enseñado, se dejo caer en el suelo antes de que viera como toramaru estaba en el suelo exhausto también. Goenji solo estaba bebiendo de una botella de agua mientras se ponía una toalla en el cuello. Estaba agotado al igual que muchos, el exceso de entrenamiento les estaba matando pero a la vez era lo mejor para que lograran subir su nivel en los partidos. Desde lo alto en las gradas Hikari les estudiaba con detenimiento mientras Tsubasa estaba a su lado. Ambas veían el entrenamiento, pero a la vez presentían que debían de ayudar mas, lo hacia bien si, no lo iban a negar. Pero aun estaba el nivel, un equipo de rango superior no era ningún juego por lo que debían de examinar bien cada uno de estos movimientos. Tsubasa se levanto mientras seguía a Hikari quien ya estaba bajando para hablar con Ryu. Necesitaban subir la defensa y mucho mas la fortaleza para los tiros, aun faltaba también la velocidad, kazemaru y fubuki eran muy rápidos pero con Cursed Soul había sido un reto que todos se movieran con rapidez. Ryu les miro sin entender cuando ambas estuvieron a su lado, sabía que algo le iban a decir porque ambas estaban bastante serias.

- Necesitan mejorar su velocidad – dijo Tsubasa seria a lo que Ryu suspiro asintiendo – su capacidad aun esta muy baja

- Sabes que el partido es en tres días – dijo Hikari mientras el chico asentía suspirando – aun no le llegan ni a la cuarta parte de lo que es Shadow y eso me preocupa Ryu

- Lo se, Nikko les ha estado entrenando en técnicas a kiyama, goenji y Utsunomiya pero creo que aun se deben de pulir mas cosas, ¿No pueden jugar otro día? – pregunto el castaño a lo que ambas jóvenes le dieron una mirada como de no me jodas – bien solo decía ¿Alguna idea?

- Pues yo tengo unas técnicas en mente que quisiera poner a prueba – dijo Tsubasa sonriendo a lo que Hikari aplaudió – creo que tal vez puedan servir, ya que the Hell no las conoce y tengo una idea para la técnica de la cual me hablabas Hikari

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra a los que la peliverde asintió haciéndola sonreír – pues dímela

- Cuando me hablaste de una danza se me ocurrió que pudieras formar un baile infernal – dijo la peliverde a lo que Hikari asentía – cuando estuviste en the Hell planeabas esta técnica ¿Verdad?

- Si, la practique hasta que logre que del suelo salieran llamas y algunas manos pero me falta mejorarla – dijo la ojiplata a lo que Tsubasa asintió

- Bueno les dejo ver lo de sus técnicas, lo cual significa que jugaran en este partido ¿No? – pregunto el castaño a lo que ambos asintieron – entonces les dejo planear mientras yo entreno a mis alumnos

Sin decir nada mas las dejo a ambas solas mientras estas hablaban acerca de las técnicas que podrían realizar. Sin darse cuenta terminaron sentándose en las bancas al lado de las botellas y toallas. Kazemaru miro a Tsubasa antes de que se levantara acercándose a ella decidido. Era el momento de que ambos hablaran acerca del problema que tenían sobre la traición de ella. Madokawa alzo la vista cuando kazemaru llego hasta quedar frente a ella, sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Hikari rio bajito, había escuchado a su amiga hablar muchas cosas sobre aquel ex velocista por lo que ya lo conocía muy bien. El le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, Hikari solo vio como ambos jóvenes se retiraron alejándose del campo de seguro para tener más privacidad. La sonrisa de la chica se ensancho cuando sintió una mirada fija en ella. Se dio la vuelta topándose con los bellos ojos de goenji. Ella arqueo una ceja curiosa ante esa mirada, pero a la vez sintiendo como algo se conectaba con aquella mirada. Son hermosos, pensó viendo esos ojos que le atraían tanto. Bajo la mirada, no debía de estar halagando aquellos ojos en vez de eso debía de estar viendo la técnica que Tsubasa le recomendó realizar. Levanto la vista cuando Hiroto y toramaru se acercaron, ella se levanto y les dio unas toallas. Hiroto agradeció al igual que toramaru, mientras que goenji solo cogió la toalla por si mismo. Ella rodo los ojos y se volvió a sentar en la banca mientras podía ver lo agotados que estaban los jóvenes. Recordó entonces la técnica que Hiroto estaba practicando y por lo que vio ya la había logrado dominar.

- Me alegro de que lograras la nueva técnica Hiroto – dijo la pelinegra a lo que el chico sonrió asintiendo

- Gracias a Nikko – dijo el pelirrojo divertido antes de que Hikari mirara a toramaru

- ¿Cómo te va a ti toramaru en esto? – pregunto ella a lo que el chico le miro sin entender – quiero decir ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de the Hell?

- Oh – dijo el chico serio antes de que suspirar sonriendo – pues no quiero juzgar a los que se unieron a ese bando, después de todo deben de tener muy buenas razones ¿Verdad? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió sonriendo con tristeza – sempai ¿Usted conoce al capitán de Shadow Crimson?

- Si, Dhampir – dijo ella en voz baja antes de que se cogiera un mechón de cabello empezando a jugar con el hasta que lo soltó suspirando cansada – es un buen chico o al menos lo era antes de que pasara por la experimentación, estaba cegado por el odio por el futbol y lamentablemente se hundió en el, aunque no solo se condujo a el sino también a su hermana

- ¿El capitán tiene una hermana? – pregunto goenji interesado al igual que Hiroto y toramaru

- Si, su hermana era la tercera al mando así nos decimos pero con la huida de Tsubasa, Mara debió de subir al nivel de sub-capitana – dijo la ojigris – recuerdo que una de las técnicas de Dhampir era el Hawk call

- ¿Hawk call? – pregunto sorprendido Hiroto a lo que ella asintió extrañada ante la forma en la que pregunto como si le sonara

- ¿Haz oído de esa técnica? – pregunto ella a lo que el bajo la cabeza confundido

- Si, hace tiempo pero quien la sabia era un amigo mío del sun Garden – dijo el pelirrojo a lo que los otros tres le miraron serios – se llamaba Hayato Kozakura

_- ¿Hayato? ¿Kozakura? _– pregunto en su mente sorprendida Hikari antes de que analizara el verdadero nombre de Dhampir sorprendiéndose mas

_**Flash back**_

_El pelinegro de cabellera desordenada caminaba sin saber donde estaba por los pasillos de la estructura. Caminando sin saber a donde ir mientras cogía la mano de una niña pelinegra, los ojos de esta eran de un profundo y bello color azul mientras los de el casi ni se veían pero se diferenciaban el color gris. El chico estaba preocupado mientras que la chica tenia miedo de aquel lugar, el debía de tener al menos nueve años y la niña al menos unos ocho. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la niña antes de que el la abrazara, el también estaba nervioso y asustado. Pero de nada serviría arrepentirse ahora, tal vez debería de irse junto a su hermana pero no se podía ya. El había venido junto a ella para estos planes que la organización tenia y su principal meta era acabar con todo esto. Con el futbol. Pero primero debería de llevarse a su hermana lejos de ahí. Cuando vio pasar de repente a una niña de cabello negro con reflejos rojos, usaba unos lentes negros, mientras vestía unos shorts blancos y una camiseta negra. Ella les miro quitándose los lentes antes de que mostrara unos ojos escarlatas que expresaban frialdad y odio._

_- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – ordeno saber ella mientras la niña retrocedía sintiendo un mal presentimiento acerca de aquella pelinegra _

_- Somos los hermanos Kozakura – dijo el chico mirando serio a la chica quien solo se encogió de hombros antes de que mirara con fijeza al chico recordando algo _

_- Eres ese chico del cual hablo el señor, el que tiene un futuro de estratega – dijo ella caminando alrededor de ambos niños – aunque veo que aun no te han cambiado _

_- ¿Cambiarme? – pregunto el chico sin entender a lo que ella se rio por la estupidez del chico _

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto ella a lo que el solo puso detrás a la niña protegiéndola mientras la ojiescarlata le miraba con burla _

_- Hayato, mi nombre es Hayato Kozakura – dijo el chico antes de que ella sonriera sabiendo bien que aquel chico seria pronto otra marioneta de the Hell _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Así que ese era Hayato. Demonios, era un conocido de los del sun Garden y por lo que sabia un buen amigo. Ella solo les miro con lastima, ahora no solo debían de jugar contra la hermana del chico sino también contra un amigo suyo. Suspirando se levanto dirigiéndose hacia las gradas, ya había tenido mucho de todo esto y por ahora debía de relajarse algo. En la noche practicaría su nueva técnica y todo estaría bien. O al menos eso esperaba ella. Siguió caminando hasta que paso al lado de Nikko. Esperaba al menos que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Tsubasa camino al lado de kazemaru mientras sentía sus nervios a flor de piel, se tenso un poco cuando ya estaban fuera de la cancha de futbol. ¿A dónde la estaba llevando? Miro al peliazul quien no le dejaba ver su expresión, tal vez el estaba enojado. O tal vez esto tenía que ver con lo de the Hell, si eso era. Tsubasa quiso parar de caminar ya que no estaba lista para esto pero el no la iba a dejar. No estaba lista, quería huir antes que decirle todo a el, todo su pasado por el cual había traicionado a sus amigos. Al fin se detuvieron mientras ella le miraba algo nerviosa, aun no estaba acostumbrada porque sus sentimientos eran una maraña en estos momentos. El le miro con fijeza interrogándole con los ojos a que hablara, ella solo se alejo un poco. Su corazón latía acelerado mientras sentía como sus mejillas volvía a arder otra vez. Le miro con aquellos ojos avellanas que le hacían dar escalofríos y sensaciones nuevas. Debía de decirle la verdad, así costara lo que costara, pero aun no podía al menos ese día no.

- ¿Por qué te uniste a la organización? – pregunto el a lo que ella solo bajo la mirada retrocediendo un paso – dímelo Madokawa

- No tengo nada que decirte – dijo ella a lo que el se sintió enojado que siguiera ocultando ese secreto que merecía saber si eran amigos

- Merezco al menos una explicación – dijo el serio y con tono enojado – creí que éramos amigos, creí que amabas el futbol

- ¡Amo el futbol! – grito ella enojándose mientras apretaba los puños a lo que el se acerco mirándole con fijeza

- ¿Cómo te puedo creer si no se nada de ti? Ni siquiera se porque te fuiste a the Hell – dijo el peliazul enojándose mas – ¿Porque simplemente no me lo dices?

- No quiero decírtelo y ya déjame en paz – dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada con rabia por todo este interrogatorio – pensé que eras mi amigo kazemaru, pero lo único que haces es preguntarme todo como si te fuera a traicionar

- Quiero saber solo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste?– pregunto el a lo que ella se canso antes de que gruñera una maldición

- ¡¿No puedes aceptar que este aquí y ya esta?! – grito ella enojada mientras el veía con verdadera rabia a lo que el le cogió de los hombros sorprendiéndola cuando le miro a los ojos avellanas que relampagueaban de enojo

- ¡¿Y tu no puede aceptar que este preocupado por ti?! – grito esta vez el mientras le miraba con dolor y miedo, ella se sintió débil ante esa mirada a lo que solo bajo la cabeza – dímelo por favor Madokawa

El guardo silencio mientras la chica no decía nada, sus labios estaban sellados y eso lo estaban desesperando. El necesitaba saberlo ya, su preocupación por ella estaba llegando al limite y el silencio no ayudaba en nada. ¿Por qué estaba callada? ¿Cuál era su razón? Era su amiga y tenía el derecho de saberlo. Le levanto el rostro con cuidado mientras los bellos ojos grises de ella brillaban lagrimeantes, como si quisiera llorar. Sus labios se entreabrieron para que luego se cerraran otra vez. Kazemaru solo le miro esperando a que ella hablara mientras trataba de recordar algo que hubiera pasado por alto acerca de la vida de Madokawa. Cuando recordó algo importante, algo que siempre noto pero nunca le pregunto. ¿Por qué los padres de ella nunca le habían dicho algo acerca de que ella llegara tarde por los entrenamientos? Tal vez ellos fueran la razón, pero aun no entendía nada. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya la estaba abrazando. La estrecho mas contra el, no sabia porque pero tenia que hacerlo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al notar lo suave que era ella, y el dulce aroma de su cabello. Sintió como ella levanto el rostro mostrando unos ojos brillantes y tristes, con un pasado oscuro y doloroso. Tal vez no debió preguntar nada pero ya ra tarde para arrepentirse.

- Lo hice porque en un principio odiaba el futbol – dijo ella a lo que el se sorprendió – estábamos yendo a un viaje a hokkaido, era por carretera y debían de ser al menos las seis de la tarde, mi hermano y yo hablábamos acerca de la visita cuando todo paso

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba conduciendo por carretera, ambos niños se reían de los chistes del otro mientras la mujer de larga cabellera verde con unos bellos ojos negros sonreía a sus niños. El niño que hablaba con la peliverde tenía una cabellera naranja junto a unos ojos celestes. Cuando uno miraba a ambos niños diría que la única diferencia seria su color de cabellera junto a sus ojos pero en aspecto eran totalmente iguales. El hombre se rio ante algo que dijeron ambos pequeños, se dio vuelta mostrando una cabellera corta celeste junto a unos ojos verdes y unas gafas que usaba. Una familia feliz al menos, que no esperaba que nada malo ocurriera. Has ese día donde un accidente lo marcaria todo. _

_- Mami ¿Verdad que el futbol es genial? – pregunto el niño a lo que la mujer asintió – Midorikawa me dijo que uno de estos días jugaríamos _

_- Yo también quiero aprender – se quejo la niña a lo que la mujer rio asintiendo _

_- Claro mis niños – dijo ella viendo la carretera cuando noto como algo rodaba por el suelo – cariño ¿Qué es eso?_

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto el antes de que todo sucediera_

_El objeto que la mujer había visto era un balón de futbol, de inmediato un niño se acerco corriendo a recogerlo en plena carretera cuando el auto estaba ya casi apunto de arrollarlo. El hombre giro en un rápido movimiento desviándose de la trayectoria cuando otro auto llegaba y finalmente ambos colisionaron. La niña grito mientras su hermano de un rápido movimiento y con el único pensamiento de salvar a su hermana, se coloco frente a ella aferrándose y sujetándole los brazos cuando el impacto llego. La pequeña solo pudo distinguir la sangre, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cuando noto que su hermano ya no le veía. El miedo le invadió junto al pánico y el terror. Quiso decir algo pero ya no podía, cerro los ojos cuando la inconsciencia llegaba a ella. Todo ya era negro mientras escuchaba varios ruidos cerca de ella. _

_- Te quiero hermana – susurro el niño a lo que ella abrió los ojos notando que su hermano ya no respiraba mas y el silencio llego _

_**Fin de flash back **_

Kazemaru solo le abrazaba cuando varias lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Tsubasa. Se sintió tan culpable por haber preguntado algo que la había herido emocionalmente. Le acaricio la cabellera con ternura mientras ella seguía desahogando aquel dolor que tenia en su corazón. Se apoyo en la pared mientras le seguía abrazando con ternura, como si de un hermano mayor se tratara. Ella lloro en su pecho, sintiendo aun como la vida de los seres que tanto había amado había terminado en un accidente. Siempre supo que la vida no era comprada y que tarde o temprano esta acabaría en algún momento. Le volvió a acariciar la cabeza, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Que el estaba con ella y que nada malo le pasaría. Tsubasa trato de calmarse hasta que levanto su rostro observando esos ojos avellanas que le daban fuerza y valor. El vio como las mejillas de la chica estaban bellamente sonrojadas dándole un dulce aspecto. Sin darse cuenta ni de lo que hacia solo bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios se dieron un roce tierno. Ella se sorprendió y sonrojada se alejo de el mientras kazemaru noto lo que había hecho.

- Disculpa no quise – dijo el sonrojado cuando se escucho una tos que los trajo a la realidad cuando miraron a un lado notando que estaba un enojado Midorikawa mirándolos

- Disculpa kazemaru pero se puede saber ¡¿Por qué diablos besaste a mi prima?! – grito el ojinegro con un aura oscura a su alrededor a lo que el chico trago saliva nervioso mientras los demás llegaban

- Midorikawa, fue un accidente…yo no lo hice a propósito – intento decir el peliazul antes de que el peliverde se le lanzara listo para matarlo a lo que el ojiavellana empezó a huir

- Esto ¿De que nos perdimos? – pregunto handa sin entender cuando vieron a una sonrojada Tsubasa que no decía nada a lo que Hikari se rio al entender lo que había sucedido

- Creo que kazemaru-san esta en aprietos por las hormonas – dijo con burla ella a lo que el trió de pervertidos entendió lo que sucedió antes de que se carcajearan mientras Midorikawa perseguía al ex velocista que solo decía un fue un accidente

Madokawa solo estaba aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, hace solo unos momentos estaba llorando en brazos del peliazul y luego el le había robado un beso. Mejor dicho su primer beso, pensó aun más sonrojada cuando vio como su primo seguía persiguiendo al peliazul. Aunque eso no iba a tener ningún beneficio, después de todo la presa era un atleta, el más veloz entre todos los jugadores. Hikari se acerco a ella antes de que le diera una sonrisa burlona sonrojándola al entender lo que ella ya sabia. Pero ese beso no significaba que el estuviera atraído por ella, había sido el momento nada mas, pensó desilusionada. Mientras que kazemaru se decía porque la había besado, sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrojadas mientras iba delante de Midorikawa que decía que lo iba a hacer puré cuando lo alcanzara. Si es que me alcanzas, pensó algo mas aliviado el peliazul corriendo mas rápido mientras todos tenían gotas en las cabezas ante aquella persecución.

* * *

Dhampir miro como Striges ya había logrado realizar la nueva técnica que le había ordenado aprender al igual que otros dos miembros. Todo estaban con las energías al máximo, el capitán sonrió de lado antes de que se diera media vuelta y comenzara su camino directo al hotel donde se hospeda. Sintió que alguien le seguía, miro hacia atrás notando que era Cordewa. Frunció el ceño para que luego avanzara otra vez dejándola atrás. Conocía a esa chica desde hace muchos años, así que intuía que ella quería saber algo importante, y por desgracia el no tenia mucha paciencia en estos momentos. Su mente estaba en el juego, buscando un modo de lograr poner muchos obstáculos en el camino del Raimon. Cuando de repente una grandiosa idea llego, una buena estrategia que haría desesperar a ese equipo de cuarta. ¿Qué tal si kido era puesto contra la espada y la pared? Esto seria divertido y la vez entretenido, vería como el gran estratega saldría de esta con la gran trampa que le pondría y si se daría cuenta de a quien se enfrentaba. Se detuvo cuando Cordewa quedo a su lado, esta le miro algo fastidiada a lo que el arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Por qué dejaste ir como si nada a Lamia? – pregunto la joven a lo que el suspiro negando con la cabeza – ¿Qué estas pensando Dhampir?

- Querida Cordewa se ve que vas muy atrasada – dijo el peliplateado negando con la cabeza mientras la ojiceleste arqueo una ceja al no entender a su capitán

- ¿Algo para tu beneficio? – pregunto ella a lo que el rio

- Vamos Cordewa, no soy egoísta además no lo haz notado ¿No? – pregunto el antes de que negara con la cabeza – los del Raimon tienen un bajo nivel y aunque lo intenten subir en estos tres días que les quedan nosotros tenemos la inteligencia de nuestro lado, y si deje libre a Tsubasa es porque ella no sabia nada de mi nueva estrategia, ella esta confiada en la otra que le estuve platicando – ella entendió todo entonces

- Le dijiste una estrategia falsa ¿Verdad? – pregunto ella a lo que el chico asintió divertido haciéndola silbar – buena idea, es razón lo que siempre decimos, vas un paso delante de todos

- Siempre lo hare – dijo el sonriendo burlón antes de que se diera vuelta y continuara su camino al hotel

Ella solo se quedo ahí mirando como su capitán se iba cuando le asaltaron los recuerdos de nuevo. Una familia destrozada, y todo por el futbol. ¿Por qué sus padres la abandonaron? ¿Qué les hizo ella? enojada pateo el suelo ante esos recuerdos. No quería recordar, quería solo enterrar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su alma, para que de esa manera nadie más supiera algo de sus sentimientos. De sus propios sufrimientos. Dándose vuelta solo se alejo de ahí, mientras el rencor contra todos aumentaba hasta el grado de que odiaba a sus propios padres. Y si algún día se encontraba con ellos, les haría sufrir hasta verlos en el suelo suplicando su perdón. Tampoco lloraría porque ella ya había derramado muchas lágrimas en su infancia. Así que sus sentimientos ya estaban secos de más dolor. La de cabellera crema solo se fue mientras el silencio reinaba a su alrededor, junto al dolor que no terminaba nunca en su alma.

* * *

Ella volvió a realizar aquel movimiento cuando volvió a fallarlo, suspiro frustrada mientras intentaba lograr que su nueva técnica funcionara pero hasta ahora no había tenido muy buenos resultados. Esta nueva técnica la había pensado incluso cuando estaba en the Hell pero tampoco le había salido aun, y cuando se fugo la había dejado en el olvido. Claro, hasta ahora que las ideas habían llegado a su mente gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Tsubasa. Volvió a concentrarse antes de que se pusiera en puntillas y diera una danza rápida, las llamas surgieron a su alrededor alumbrando la oscura noche, cuando de repente estas se extinguieron por octava vez. Pateo el suelo molestándose cada vez mas, a este paso se tardaría mas de lo pensado en lograrla y eso no estaba en sus planes. Aunque no se daba cuenta que en las gradas estaba un pelicrema observando cada uno de sus movimientos, sonreía burlo ante el mismo resultado que ella siempre obtenía. Se levanto mientras bajaba de las gradas cuando ella levanto la vista mostrando aquellos raros orbes de color plata mercurioso. Ella le miro mal antes de que volvieran a poner en puntas y realizara su baile, el solo miraba esos pasos. Cada toque delicado que daba en el suelo le recordaba a esas bailarinas de ballet que danzaban para la admiración del público. Las llamas volvieron a surgir cuando de un momento a otro se extinguieron otra vez.

- ¿Y a eso le llamas técnica? – pregunto el con burla en su voz a lo que ella le ignoro volviendo a danzar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado – o no me esperaba que quejándote de nosotros ni siquiera tu ex capitana de rango superior aun no logre realizar una mísera danza

- ¡Cierra tu puta boca! – grito ella enojada antes de que se acercara enojada y le empujara – estoy harta y no tengo ni un poco de paciencia para aguantar tus criticas estúpidas

- No es mi culpa que no tengas el control para finalizarla – dijo el antes de que ella levantara la mano para abofetearlo cuando goenji fue mas rápido y la cogió de los brazos

- ¡Suéltame! – ordeno ella moviéndose e intentado liberarse del agarre del pelicrema – déjame en paz

- Tienes que tranquilizarte y tener control – reclamo el cuando ella se volvió a mover intentando liberarse, sin embargo piso mal haciéndola caer para atrás

El pelicrema intento sujetarla pero no pudo y termino yendo hacia adelante porque la ojigris le sujeto de la camiseta. El duro golpe se lo llevo ella, Hikari maldijo cuando noto como el cuerpo del delantero estaba sobre el de ella. Se removió incomoda mientras el le decía que se quedara quieta, obedeció de mala gana cuando el pelicrema levanto su cabeza y sus rostros quedaran a milímetros del otro. Ella vio como las mejillas de el se teñían de un tono carmín, aunque tampoco Hikari estaba en las mejores condiciones. Sus mejillas ya estaban sonrosadas mientras miraba aquellos profundos ojos castaños que le llamaban tanto la atención. Una mágica hipnosis de la cual ninguno quería salir. Goenji se dio cuenta de cómo estaban, se levanto en silencio antes de que le tendiera la mano. Ella acepto sin decir nada y se levanto alejándose de el. Los corazones de ambos latían algo acelerados mientras se regañaban a la vez. Ella suspiro antes de que se parara en puntas otra vez y volviera a practicar su técnica. El le miro antes de que se alejara dispuesto a irse cuando volvió a mirarla entrenar. Se estaba esforzando en verdad pero esa noche ya no lograría nada más.

- Deberías de ir a descansar – dijo el pero ella le ignoro siguiendo con su técnica – mañana entrenaremos, y por lo que dijo Ryu jugaras así que te entrenaran

- Iré en un momento – dijo ella fallando otra vez a lo que suspiro – solo hare dos intentos mas

El no dijo nada y solo se fue mientras la chica seguía entrenando. Aun no sabía todo de ella, aunque sabia que ya podía confiar. Pero aun estaba la gran razón de porque ella se unió a the Hell, eso lo había omitido junto a mas cosas por lo que detecto. Goenji no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, y el mismo descifrara hasta el último secreto de Hikari Daidouji. Aunque sabiéndolo muy bien, aquellos secretos podían desencadenar muchos conflictos, entre ellos con Nikko. Miro por última vez a la pelinegra quien se dejo caer rendida por unos momentos. Había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, y era esa la única razón por lo que hacia todo esto. Cuando una respuesta llego a su mente. La madre de la ojigris había dicho que la hermana de Hikari había muerto pero ¿Cómo? La mujer no había dicho esa respuesta, por lo que cayó en la cuenta de que la razón de Daidouji estaba ligada a su hermana. Entonces ya faltaba poco para que descubriera la verdad acerca de la ex capitana de fallen angel. O al menos eso creía el.

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 9: Madokawa enamorada**

**Endo: **bueno al menos kazemaru aun no nota que Madokawa esta enamorada de el – suspirando aliviado mientras todo el equipo se sorprende –

**Hiroto: **no me esperaba que Madokawa se enamorara – dijo sorprendido con todos los del sun Garden con los ojos como platos –

**Handa: **pues ella esta enamorada de el desde hace tiempo – suspirando – aunque kazemaru aun no lo nota

**Endo: **pues yo le dije que ella gustaba de el – con sonrisa nerviosa cuando todos le miran asustados – se me escapo cuando hablaba con el

**Hikari: **Endo-san – llegando mientras leía un libro y mira al portero que no entendía nada al igual que el resto – Tsubasa esta a un lado de todos ustedes – todos giran lentamente cuando se encuentran con una peliverde con aura asesina que sostenía un balón

**Endo: **Madokawa…yo…lo puedo explicar – dijo el portero con miedo mientras el resto huía lejos –

**Tsubasa: **¡Cavaste tu tumba Endo Mamoru! – Grito ella antes de que comenzara a tirarle un montón de balonazos al portero quien corría como loco siendo perseguido por la chica –

**Tachimukai: **pobre capitán, ella lo matara – con gota en la cabeza mientras todos asienten –

**Kazemaru: **¿De que me perdí? – Llegando mientras ve como Endo es perseguido por Tsubasa – ¿Por qué Endo corre y Madokawa lo persigue?

**Todos: **por ti – el mira a todos sin entender mientras le aparece un signo de interrogación en la cabeza haciéndolos suspirar – olvídalo, lento

* * *

**Momentos de las preguntas:**

**- ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro entre Midorikawa y su prima? ¿Endo es un bocón al decirle lo que Madokawa sentía a kazemaru?**

**- ¿Kazemaru entenderá que siente algo por Tsubasa?**

**- ¿Fudo dirá a su equipo algo sobre su encuentro con Striges? ¿En verdad el se siente atraído por la peliazul?**

**- ¿Cómo se tomaran los del sun Garden cuando sepan que Dhampir fue alguna vez su amigo?**

**- ¿Tsubasa hizo bien en contarle su pasado a kazemaru? ¿Qué opinan del beso?**

**- ¿Midorikawa dejara de ser celoso? ¿Se vengara de kazemaru alguna vez?**

**- ¿Dhampir tendrá una estrategia que hará que kido caiga junto al Raimon?**

**- ¿Goenji descubrirá todos los secretos de Hikari? ¿Se llevaran bien algún día esos dos?**

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron:**

**Ichirouta kazemaru: **si, Ryu esta a la par con Endo jajaja pero bueno al menos el chico sabe dar buenas fiestas. Y con respecto a kazemaru, pues la verdad lo hago algo lento con sus sentimientos (Muchas diran porque pero bueno me gusta verlo así) para que de esta manera halla un poco mas de trama, pero el chico notara pronto que algo mas siente por Tsubasa, y también espero que kido logre derrotar las estrategias de Dhampir jeje

**Shion-kishimoto-kun: **me alegra que te haya gustado Shion-chan y que puedo decir me encanta dejar con la intriga a la gente creo que es mi profesión jeje pero bueno espero que este capi te guste porque pensé en ti xD

**Yue Wang: **coincido contigo mama Yue, Ryu es un explotador para que el Raimon logre superar a Shadow Crimson, y si coincido también con lo de Striges, ese odio solo será opacado por el amor. Y con lo de kaze…que puedo decir ya lo dijiste tu, esta mas claro que el agua y como ves aumente las preguntas jaja

**Normavanessa2000: **si, lo de kido es muy cierto siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga pero Dhampir no es cosa fácil y se la pondrá difícil en el juego. Como ya dije o me olvide de mencionar, el líder de Shadow es un estratega que no se dejara vencer con tanta facilidad y dará una buena batalla. Y gracias por que te guste el capi jaja

**Yuko-96: **no te preocupes por la demora del review Yuko-chan jaja mas bien me alegra que te guste el fic eso es lo que importa en verdad. Y con respecto a Ryu puede ser algo explotador pero hace un bien a los del Raimon jeje ahora solo hay que ver si todo el esfuerzo da frutos.

**Chrona15: **te entiendo za-chan, estábamos en las mismas y es por eso que ni reviews tampoco puedo dejar yo a las hermosas historias a las que me hacen adicta todas xD pero bueno como ya dije a Yuko-chan, lo que importa es que te haya gustado y eso me hace feliz jeje

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **y que puedo decir Laura-chan, si mis fics son tu obsecion la mía son los tuyos jeje pero bueno espero que te siga gustando el fic como vaya avanzando claro esta xD

**Valen Mizukoshi: **sabes que me alegra mucho que te guste valen-chan, y sabes que pronto le tocara a tu equipo ser el protagonista jeje y veremos cuantas sorpresas se llevan todos cuando sepan quienes son los de Rising Moon

**Timeless fantasist: **lo se Hayato, pronto comenzara la acción jeje y me alegra que te guste Hoshiri-chan y con lo del encuentro de futbol…¿Quién sabe quien ganara? Ni yo misma lo se aun – silbando – aunque solo dire que será un duro encuentro de eso no hay duda, y con respecto a tu debilidad Hayato…si será una parte sentimental xD

**Misteryname: **jaja pues aquí esta la conty que tanto pedias eva-chan xD y me alegra que te guste y que se te haya vuelto un vicio leer este fic. Y con respecto a los entrenamientos de the Hell, tienes razón, ellos los hacen mas duros. Y te digo gracias por las ayudas que me das en los capis jeje

**Destinity: **muchas gracias por el halago de que escribo bien, si te soy sincera Destinity-chan no esperaba que a alguien le gustara esta historia o algo que yo escribiera. Y vuelvo a decir no podemos matar a Endo sino ¿A quien haríamos bullying? Y con respecto al extra del capi anterior, prometo hacer una conty de el uno de estos días, porque se merecen sufrir luego de lo que dijeron de las mujeres xD

**Tyxii:** si, Nikko ya merecía sentar cabeza por lo que llego su momento pero para que deje de ser mujeriego creo que debe de pasar algo mas de tiempo. Y hasta a mi me dolio el duro entrenamiento, en especial la parte de shiro, y lo de Tsubasa también me alegro yo pues ya era momento de su huida. Dhampir…pues no lo odias tyxxi-chan porque el pobre también tiene sus razones para ser como es y haberse unido a the Hell, aunque tal vez si se paso algo con Midorikawa pero bueno que se le hara, y la amistad de Hikari y Tsubasa a mi también me agrada xD

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio se los agradezco de corazón, ahora sin mas me despido no sin antes decir que ESTE ES EL CAPI MAS LARGO QUE LOGRE HACER! O puede ser por contestar reviews xD bueno byeeeeeeeeeeee y espero pronto subir la conty **


	13. Cápitulo 11

**Hola! Pues aquí les traigo la conty de este fic en el que tanto me he entusiasmado xD bueno para empezar debo decir que no esperaba que gustara pero bueno al parecer los milagros existen…bien eso no sonó bien. Solo dire que espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic y no se aburran de el, muchas gracias a todos los reviews que recibi, ustedes son mis fuentes de energía xD ahora si disfruten del capi de hoy, y por favor cuando dejen su review les suplico que me digan cual es su cualidad en el futbol, por ejemplo la defensa, velocidad, estrategia o cosas así por fis o me lo dicen por pm. Ahora si disfruten:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges y las demás aun no)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 11**

Estaba ahotada, jodidamente cansada y no era para menos. Se levanto de su cama mientras el camisón que usaba se bajaba hasta sus muslos. Miro el reloj notando que ya eran las siete de la mañana, y el entrenamiento ya habría comenzado. Sin ella claro estaba, anoche había vuelto alrededor de las dos de la mañana luego de matarse intentando lograr esa técnica que al parecer no tenia progreso alguno. La falla siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, cuando danzaban su técnica debía de realizar llamas y manos de demonios pero eso no ocurría al contrario se terminaba antes de tiempo. Piso enojada el suelo cuando recordó en dos de sus técnicas de tiro, ya no las usaría mas después de todo fueron creadas por la organización y ella ya no quería saber nada de ese lugar. Así que su divine grace y su sefirot shot no serian mas utilizados en el campo, eso le dejaba con dos técnicas y una a medio crear, genial esto estaba saliéndole espectacular pensó con sarcasmo. Se acerco hacia su closet y saco su ropa para cambiarse. Cuando estuvo lista se recordó que luego mataría a Tsubasa por no pasarle la voz temprano, enojada se dirigió hasta la salida y azoto la puerta. Debía de realizar esa maldita técnica le costara lo que le costara. Ya casi llegaba hasta la cancha, en ese momento diviso como todos los del Raimon hablaban y mas el erizo ese, ella llego y todos le miraron sorprendidos cuando Someoka le miro burlón. Ella arqueo una ceja sin entender.

- Así que la gran Naamah no puede ni crear una simple técnica – dijo el pelirosa burlón a lo que ella fulmino con la mirada a goenji quien solo le miro desafiante

- ¡¿POR QUE SE LOS DIJISTE?! – grito ella enojada antes de que el pelicrema suspirara rendido

- No estas logrando nada y te haz sobre esforzado ayer – dijo el defensa a lo que ella le maldijo antes de pasar por su lado con ganas de matar a alguien

- Si quieres te ayudamos Daidouji-san – dijo fubuki pero ella pateo el suelo enojada antes de que siguiera

- Puedo hacerlo sola y no necesito la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes – dijo ella enojada a lo que todos se miraron entre si algo preocupados y otros enojados por su actitud

- Hikari – le llamo Tsubasa pero la pelinegra le ignoro enojada haciendo suspirar a su amiga – supongo que hoy no esta de humor

Estaba enojada, de muy mal humor después de todo odiaba que alguien le intentara ayudar. No es que fuera antipática o algo así pero prefería hacer las cosas a su modo, sola en especial. Podía sonar estúpido pero era la realidad, estaba cansada de recibir ayuda en especial la de los hombres y mucho menos le gustaba pedir ayuda. Con su hermano ya tenia una mala experiencia ya que el no había sido el mejor entrenador que digamos, y su paciencia con ella había sido muy poca. Bien, lo haría sola y detectaría el error por el cual no salía su técnica defensiva, cuando entonces se le ocurrió una teoría. Cuando danzaba lo hacia de un lado a otro, sin tener un patrón exacto por lo que tal vez al no seguir un ritmo correcto todas las llamas se extinguían con rapidez al igual que las manos de demonios. Al menos era algo, pensó de mejor humor cuando se sentó en las gradas. Tsubasa le siguió a lo que ella ni le miro, su humor estaba pésimo y no quería hacer enojar a nadie. Su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro a lo que ella le miro sin entender. Tsubasa la sabia comprender pero en estos momentos estaba enojada y por buenas razones.

- Goenji no lo hizo por maldad solo estaba preocupado – dijo ella a lo que Hikari se rio amargamente

- A el no le importo y ni siquiera no nos llevamos bien, ahora gracias a el ese estúpido machista de Someoka se burlara de mi – dijo Hikari haciendo reír a Tsubasa – no te rías

- Someoka no es tan malo – dijo la joven a lo que Hikari le miro enojada – bien no es muy amigable, coincido en eso

- Como sea no necesito la ayuda de nadie – dijo la pelinegra a lo que su amiga suspiro cansada sabiendo que Hikari era muy cabezota y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no cambiaba tan fácil de parecer

- Si así lo quieres pues haz lo que desees – dijo la peliverde antes de que se levantara – yo entrenare con los demás

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Hikari levantándose – saldré un rato por ahí

- No llegues tarde – se quejo Tsubasa a lo que la pelinegra asintió levantándose y yéndose de ahí

El resto del equipo solo observo como una enojada Hikari se alejaba de la cancha de entrenamiento dejándolos ahí solos. Goenji suspiro negando con la cabeza ante la pésima actitud de la chica, todos se dirigieron al campo empezando a entrenar mientras la pelinegra se alejaba del lugar bastante airada. Todo era por la técnica, si tan solo pudiera arreglar todo eso y lograrla pero no encontraba ninguna solución. Debía de haber una forma pero ¿Cómo? Se exprimió la mente pesando cuando pensó en los fallidos intentos de ayer, esto no le ocurría salvo cuando estaba demasiado bloqueada. Y esto se debía al partido, pensaba demasiado en eso hasta que suspiro rindiéndose. Ahora no tenia nada así que tal vez debería de intentar relajar la mente. La joven se cruzo de brazos mientras pasaba por las tiendas cuando vio una clase de ballet, las estudiantes se movían al compas de la música haciendo bellas piruetas antes de que hicieran preciosos movimientos. Ella sonrió de lado cuando se acordó que ella solía bailar de esa manera, claro cuando nadie le veía. Tal vez…podría intentarlo, se dijo antes de que se alejara del lugar y fuera en dirección a la parte trasera del establecimiento. Nadie pasaba por ahí así que nadie le vería. Saco su mp3 y puso la música de un ballet antiguo, sin esperar mucho tiempo se puso en puntillas para luego comenzar a bailar. Se dejo llevar por la música, por su calidez junto a la belleza. Su cuerpo solo se movía al compas, realizando piruetas para que luego fueran delicados giros que terminaban con ella realizando arabesques. Sintiéndose relajada su mente se libro de cualquier tontería, concentrándose solo en ella junto a sus movimientos y tal vez con la forma de lograr su técnica.

* * *

Tomo su teléfono celular mientras pasaba por las tiendas, ojeo las vitrinas mientras llamaba para informar a su capitana sobre la situación actual. Cuando escucho una leve música cerca, sin darse cuenta siguió la melodía mientras intentaba recordar donde la había oído antes. Entonces recordó aquella música, era la misma que Naamah usaba cuando bailaba sus coreografías de ballet en secreto. Aun sin poder creerse que su ex capitana estaba cerca de ahí se acerco hasta que la vio ahí en la parte trasera del establecimiento. La pelinegra bailaba con belleza y elegancia, moviéndose con ritmo a la vez. La rubia se quedo estática antes de que viera como la joven realizaba un bello salto y luego cambiaba de movimiento poniéndose de puntillas para girar tres veces sobre su sitio. Sora sonrió sin poderlo evitar, al parecer la ojigris no había perdido ese toque que tenia cuando era una niñata. Cogiendo su celular y poniendo la cámara, tomo tres fotos a Naamah antes de que cerrara el móvil. En verdad ahora aquella joven era libre, podía seguir su vida pero sabía muy bien que siempre the Hell la perseguiría y sora aun no comprendía la obsesión que el señor tenia por Hikari. ¿Por qué ella era tan importante? Era lo que no comprendía cuando Hikari realizo un arabesque. La rubia negó con la cabeza, sentía el impulso de hablar con la ojigris pero aun no era el momento. Dándose vuelta dejo a la bailarina sola mientras llamaba a su capitana que debía de estar esperando su respuesta desde ayer. Contestaron mientras la ojiazul se apoyaba en la pared de un restaurante cercano.

- ¿Agniel? – pregunto la dulce voz de su capitana a lo que sora suspiro diciendo un si – ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Los del Raimon están entrenando duramente – dijo la rubia mientras se enderezaba seria en su lugar – en verdad se están esforzando mucho Eisheth, tal vez no sean tan fáciles de vencer

- ¡Ja! Esa ni me la creo pueden seguir entrenando pero jamás nos alcanzaran – dijo con seguridad la ojirosa por el móvil a lo que la ojiazul solo negó con la cabeza – ¿Cómo esta Naamah?

- ¿Te interesa saber de ella? – pregunto sora con una sonrisa, sabia muy bien que su nueva capitana había sentido una gran afecto por Hikari, y esta ultima consideraba a Eisheth como una hermana menor a la cual siempre debía de cuidar

- No me interesa, solo quiero saber que esta haciendo – dijo con voz fría la rubia a lo que sora suspiro

- Esta bailando ballet – dijo sora cuando escucho un leve quejido desde la otra línea – debo decir que lo hace excelente, ahora entiendo porque la admiras tanto capitana

- No vuelvas a decir estupideces como esas – ordeno enoja Eisheth ante las palabras de su jugadora – jamás la he admirado ahora déjame en paz

- Claro, solo ve estas fotos por si te interesa saber algo – dijo sora antes de que le mandara las tres fotos del baile de Hikari – disfruta y adiós

Suspirando siguió caminando cuando paso por una tienda de zapatos, miro con fijeza unas zapatillas de ballet rojas. Un recuerdo de una niña pelinegra bailando se le vino a la mente cuando vio pasar a Dhampir cerca de ahí. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Pregunto en su mente ella sorprendida antes de que le viera hablar con el vendedor de la tienda. Este solo asentía para que luego se levantara acercándose a la vitrina y sacara las zapatillas rojas. No lo haría, pensó sora sorprendida pero el peliplateado cumplió la idea que la rubia acababa de tener. Cogió los zapatos mirándolos con fijeza antes de que dijera algo mas al vendedor, este asintió con una sonrisa mientras el ojiazul le entregaba los zapatos y los metía en una caja roja. Empezó a forrarla de un papel de regalo con rosas para finalmente ponerle un lazo de color blanco dándole un bello aspecto. El chico sonrió pagando los zapatos y cargando el regalo mientras salía del local. Curiosa, sora entro al lugar y se hizo la que ojeaba las cosas mientras se acercaba al vendedor. Dhampir no haría lo que ella pensaba o tal vez si, era fácil darse cuenta lo que el chico planeaba pero un regalo para ella, a menos que lo hiciera a broma o eso pensaba ella. el anciano que estaba viendo algunas cosas en un periódico lo bajo cuando la vio, dándole una sonrisa se levanto esperando a que ella se acercara, la joven disimulo una sonrisa y llego hasta quedar frente al vendedor.

- Disculpe quería comparar unas zapatillas de ballet y me interesaron las rojas que hace un momento fueron vendidas ¿Tiene mas? – pregunto ella a lo que el señor se lo pensó para que luego negara

- Perdón señorita pero eran las ultimas y el joven me las compro a buen precio, además de que se veía muy ilusionado para el regalo de su amiga – dijo el vendedor a lo que ella se hizo la triste

- Oh bueno, que se le hará, será en otra ocasión – dijo sora cuando frunció el ceño – le dará un regalo a su amiga ¿Ese joven de ojos azules que compro las zapatillas dijo para quien era? Lo que pasa es que es mi amigo y jamás se olvida decirme nada – dijo la rubia a lo que el hombre rio

- Por lo que me dijo, el se llama Hayato y que este regalo era para una amiga que estudiaba ballet, me comento que ella amaba el rojo por lo que eligió ese color – dijo el hombre, ella asintió agradeciendo antes de que se retirara

- Así que se es lo que estoy pensando ¿Eh? – susurro sora antes de que siguiera su camino

Eisheth apretó el móvil cuando vio las fotos que Agniel le había mandado, en ellas se podía apreciar como Hikari bailaba con belleza y elegancia a la vez. Sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras recordaba a su antigua amiga y capitana. ¿Por qué se tenia que haber ido? ¿Por qué no la había llevado con ella? porque era una maldita egoísta y jamás le importo ni ella ni siquiera su propio equipo. Aventó el celular a su cama y se levanto enojada mientras su sangre hervía de rabia ante todo. Sus ojos tenían un color oscuro por la rabia pero pronto se lo haría pagar a Naamah, todo lo que había hecho junto a las lágrimas que había derramado por su culpa. Sin decir nada mas se recostó en su cama antes de que sacara de debajo de su almohada una foto. En ella había dos niños, una era una rubia de brillantes ojos rosas y a su lado estaba un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que la abrazaba. Otro traidor a la lista, pensó enojada antes de que volviera a guardar su foto. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras esperaba su turno para acabar con el Raimon.

* * *

Todos se habían matado otra vez en el entrenamiento cuando Tsubasa se dejo sentar en la banca luego de que practico su águila ascendente. Pensaba una manera de mejorarla pero aun no sabia como. Con suerte el resto estaba progresando para el partido pero aun faltaba mucho para todos y ya quedaban solo dos días, y conociendo a Dhampir este se burlaría de ellos si se enteraba de que aun no lograban ni llegarles a la mitad de fuerza. Bueno al menos podían contar con ella y Hikari, pero necesitaban la fuerza de todos. Ryu se sentó a su lado mientras escribía una lista, ella le miro sin entender cuando leyó que era la lista de los que jugarían contra Shadow Crimson. El chico terminaba al final con el nombre de los dos delanteros. Buenas elecciones, pensó mientras leía cuando el castaño silbo por su silbato y todos se reunieron a su alrededor. El castaño escribió algo más mientras las gerentes, las chicas que ayudaban y Nikko se acercaban hacia ellos. Ryu se levanto tomando su lapicero y miro a todos antes de que volviera la vista a su cuaderno anotando mas cosas hasta que termino.

- Tengo la lista de los que jugaran contra Shadow, Hitomiko-san me ayudo anoche a realizarla – dijo el castaño a lo que Hiroto frunció el ceño

- ¿Dónde esta mi nee-san? – pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que Ryu le miro confundido

- ¿No te dijo? Ella esta de viaje en Australia al parecer le hicieron una llamada rápida para el equipo Big Waves, por lo que me dijo se trata algo con the Hell – dijo Ryu a lo que todos asintieron – se fue hoy, tal vez vuelva en tres días o unos cinco, bien ahora lo importante, primero que nada, todos lo hicieron muy bien pero los que elegir son los que han logrado subir mas su nivel igual tendré un sustituto en cada área por si algo pasara

- Entendido Ryu-kantoku – dijeron todos a lo que el nombrado leyó su lista

- El portero será Mamoru Endo, los defensas son Ichirouta kazemaru, shiro fubuki, Hikari Daidouji y Tsubasa Madokawa – dijo mientras los nombrados asentían – mediocampistas: Hiroto kiyama, Ryuuiji Midorikawa, Yuuto kido, Akio fudo – los demás asentían – los delanteros son Shuuya goenji y toramaru Utsunomiya ahora los reemplazos: yuuki Tachimukai de portero, heigoro Kageyama en defensa, Someoka en caso de los delanteros y suzuno de mediocampistas – cerro su cuaderno y miro a todos – ¿Dudas? – levanto la mano Someoka – tienes la palabra Someoka

- ¿No debería de estar aquí una de las titulares? – pregunto el pelirosa a lo que todos miraron notando que aun no llegaba Hikari a lo que Ryu frunció el ceño

- ¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto Ryu mientras Nikko se enderezaba algo preocupado

- Salió, estaba de mal humor porque aun no logra realizar la técnica que ella quiere – dijo Midorikawa a lo que el entrenador y su amigo se miraron antes de suspirar

- Bien, creo que deberíamos de seguir un rato mas aunque ya es algo tarde mirando el atardecer – tal vez deberíamos de ir a comer algo ahora

- ¡Te lo dije! – grito una voz femenina a lo que todos levantaron la vista curiosos de la voz – Mara aun están entrenando, que estúpidos si creen que pueden contra nosotros

Todos se fijaron en las gradas como se encontraban dos jóvenes. La que había gritado era una pelicrema de brillantes ojos celestes mientras la otra joven era una peliazul de reflejos plateados y unos ojos grises. Las dos chicas comenzaron a bajar mientras todos les miraban con fijeza, ya lo habían notado eran miembros de Shadow, y Tsubasa maldijo al ver a Mara y Cordewa aquí. Ambas miraron a todos antes de que se miraran entre si, Cordewa rio negando con la cabeza mientras Mara se cruzaba de brazos con una fría mirada hacia todos. Esas dos no traerían nada bueno aquí, miro con fijeza a las dos. Cordewa sonrió burlona y a la vez con superioridad antes de que saltara cayendo con delicadeza sobre el suelo mientras se acercaba. Mara le siguió, salto cayendo con facilidad y acercándose a todos con su mirada fría como el hielo, llena de desprecio y asco. Todos los del Raimon miraron a ambas jóvenes, pero los que se fijaban mas eran Hiroto y Midorikawa. Los dos chicos miraban fijamente a Mara y Cordewa, por alguna razón les parecían familiares, pero no sabían donde las habían visto antes. En algún lugar pero ¿Dónde? Buena pregunta, pero no tenían ni una maldita respuesta. Cordewa avanzo mas hasta que vio a Tsubasa, la pelicrema le gruño fulminándole con la mirada enojada por la traición que había cometido la peliverde.

- Hola Lamia traidora – dijo enojada Cordewa a lo que Tsubasa suspiro

- Mi nombre es Tsubasa, Lamia ya no existe – dijo la peliverde a lo que Mara bufo mientras Cordewa arqueaba una ceja

- Bien Tsubasa – dijo Cordewa divertida – te presento a nuestra nueva sub-capitana, Mara

- Ya me lo suponía – dijo Tsubasa seria mientras estudiaba a Mara – ¿No dirás nada Mara?

- Lo único que diré es que eres una traidora Tsubasa, pero bueno me vine y me va lo que hagas así que es tu problema ¿No? – dijo Mara a lo que Tsubasa asintió, sabia muy bien que a la peliazul le importaba muy poco el destino de sus compañeros de campo, cuando la peliazul se fijo en Hiroto, este le miro serio a lo que ella sonrió de lado – ¡Oh! Debes de ser el hermano mayor de Eisheth ¿Cómo te sientes cuando sabes que tu hermana te odia?

- ¡Mara! – grito Tsubasa cuando Hiroto hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso, había sido un golpe bajo para el chico y ella lo sabia muy bien – ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Vaya Hiroto veo que haz crecido – dijo la peliazul acercándose hasta que quedo frente al chico – te recordaba mas pequeño y con una sonrisa mas grande, además de que siempre parabas pegado a Izumi protegiéndola de todos

- ¿Cómo demonios me conoces? – pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo cuando Mara sonrió con maldad

- Ya déjalo Mara, sabes que la mente de un hombre es frágil ¿No Midorikawa? – pregunto Cordewa a lo que el peliverde le miro sorprendido cuando noto que ella sabia su nombre – ya ni me recuerdas y eso que nos conocemos de niños

- ¿De niños? – dijo sorprendido Midorikawa mientras Tsubasa trataba de recordar a esa chica, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de Cordewa o al menos no se lo habían dicho

Los dos chicos hicieron memoria, intentando recordar a aquellas jóvenes, pero por más que exprimían sus cabezas no las recordaban. Cuando de repente recordaron, muy en el fondo de sus mentes pudieron ver a unas niñas que fueron sus amigas hace mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo recordó a una niña de cabellera negra con reflejos azules, sus ojos habían sido como el mismo océano además de ser alguien desconfiada y temerosa de que alguien le dañara. Mientras que Midorikawa recordaba a una niña de cabello color castaño con unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas. Demonios la chica por la que alguna vez había sentido algo muy fuerte, pensó sonrojándose cuando la reconoció. Cordewa sonrió de lado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Midorikawa le había reconocido, mientras que Tsubasa se sorprendía por el enorme sonrojo que tenía el peliverde. ¿Por qué estaba su primo sonrojado mientras que Hiroto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos? ¿De donde conocían a Cordewa y Mara? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué las conocían? Esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Tsubasa cuando Midorikawa avanzo hasta quedar frente a Cordewa, ella le miro curiosa cuando el solo estaba inmóvil y sin decir nada por la sorpresa de volverla a ver. Ella le sonrió cuando por un minuto el control mental cayo pero luego regreso haciéndola gruñir retrocediendo enojada.

- Naomi – dijo Midorikawa a lo que los del sun Garden abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en la escuela en Chile donde te pidieron ir

- Pues digamos que la escuela me aburrió y the Hell me tentó – dijo la pelicrema divertida – y como vez no pudo poner alguna objeción ¿Cómo te ha ido Midorikawa? Han pasado años por cierto

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el enojado antes de que la cogiera de los hombros sorprendiéndola a ella y a todos – ¡¿Qué hiciste Naomi?! – grito enojado a lo que ella intento zafarse sin éxito alguno

- Suéltame – le reclamo la ojiceleste mientras Hoshiri veía al chico fastidiándose cuando Hiroto avanzo

- Hoshiri – dijo el triste a lo que la peliazul solo suspiro

- No es el mejor de los reencuentros ¿No? – dijo ella con voz fría – ¡Suéltala Midorikawa!

- No, no hasta que me conteste su razón – dijo el peliverde mientras la pelicrema solo le veía enojada

- ¡QUE ME SUELTES! – grito ella empujando al chico mientras Mara se ponía a su lado – no te deben de importar mis razones, es mi problema al fin y al cabo

- ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS! – grito el a lo que la pelicrema solo evito la mirada del chico, Tsubasa noto como por unos momentos Cordewa estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo

- Hoshiri, tu no eres eso – dijo Hiroto preocupado cuando la chica abrió la boca para hablar pero una pelota le rozo la mejilla a una velocidad increíble hasta impactar contra Midorikawa y Hiroto enviándolos para atrás

- ¡Chicos! – grito Endo corriendo en su ayuda al igual que el resto

- ¡Midorikawa! – exclamo horrorizada Tsubasa

- Inútiles – dijo una voz masculina a lo que todos levantaron la vista

Un peliplateado de ojos azules miraba divertido a todos, sus tenían un brillo maligno que asustaba a cualquiera. Kido lo reconoció al igual que Tsubasa, Midorikawa y kazemaru, era Dhampir, el capitán de Shadow Crimson. Las dos jugadoras de su equipo retrocedieron hasta ponerse cada una a un lado de su capitán, los demás solo veían enojados al chico. Hiroto se agarro del vientre mientras Midorikawa le imitaba, el impacto había sido muy doloroso, y por lo que habían visto ni siquiera el ojiazul había usado todo su enorme poder, sino solo una pequeña parte. Mara sintió por un momento culpa, no se suponía que sus antiguos amigos iban a salir heridos, y mucho menos por obra de su hermano. Ella lo conocía muy bien y sabia que aquel tiro les había herido muy fuerte. Pero no podía contradecir a Dhampir, mejor dicho a Hayato. Ella lo quería mucho y por el vendería su alma al mismísimo diablo, bajo la vista mientras las gerentes ayudaban a levantar a los dos chicos caídos. Osamu se puso delante de todos enojado por la actitud de aquel ojiazul, este solo sonrió burlón negando con la cabeza mientras avanzaba un paso. Mara lo observo, seria mejor irse de una buena vez en lugar de seguir aquí lastimando a alguien mas. Miro a Cordewa quien no decía nada ya que estaba concentrada mirando a Midorikawa, ella también estaba preocupada por el daño que había sufrido el chico pero no podían hacer otra cosa mas que solo callar y esperar a que Hayato terminara con todo esto.

- Tratar de llevarse a dos de mis jugadoras para su lado, eso esta muy mal – dijo Dhampir enojado – no me gusta que convenzan con sus artimañas a mis jugadores, ya acepte que Tsubasa sea suya pero nadie mas escapara de mi equipo

- ¡No las puedes mantener como prisioneras! – grito Midorikawa levantándose junto a Hiroto

- Ellas no son tus títeres – dijo Hiroto tosiendo cuando algo de sangre salió de su boca asustando a Mara en su interior a lo que Dhampir rio

- No son mis títeres pero ellas han decidido estar de mi lado, además ¿No creerían que ellas se irían con un grupo tan débil o si? – pregunto el chico a lo que ellas solo guardaron silencio – ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo lograran superarnos, seria mejor que termináramos esto por la paz

- ¡Dices que son los mejores pero apuesto a que ni un tiro puedas dar! – grito Nagumo enojado a lo que el capitán de Shadow gruño bajo antes de que sonriera

- Bien que tal si les demuestro un poco de mi poder – dijo el peliplateado sonriente – once contra mi ¿Qué tal?

- Pero eso es demasiado – dijo sorprendido kazemaru a lo que el ojiazul rio

- Pruébenme – dijo Dhampir a lo que todos se miraron entre si antes de que asintieran

Los tres miembros de the Hell vieron como los jóvenes se ponían en posición mientras mandaban a Tsubasa con las gerentes, en su reemplazo estaría Kageyama y en el de Hikari seria tsunami. Ella les miro preocupada antes de que dirigiera su vista hacia Dhampir, ese chico era demasiado fuerte y derrumbaría con facilidad a todos ellos. Mara y Cordewa miraron a su capitán, la peliazul se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo lo que haría su hermano. Esto no estaba nada bien, pensó ella cuando Cordewa levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Porque aquellos ojos le sonaban tanto, pensó Cordewa sorprendida. Haruki le devolvió la mirada a la jugadora de Shadow Crimson. Había una conexión que ambos sentían pero ninguno sabía que era. Todos los jugadores se pusieron en sus posiciones mientras Endo se colocaba en la portería esperando. Dhampir sonrió de lado antes de que pateara la pelota dándosela a goenji, este se sorprendió pero corrió en su dirección listo para anotar antes de que el balón se lo pasara a kido, todos veían como el chico no se movía hasta que sonrió más. Tsubasa detecto entonces algo, estaba pensando en alguna estrategia rápida.

**- No lo harán – dijo Dhampir antes de que corriera con rapidez , llegando un momento en que su velocidad supero a todos mientras un viento lo rodeo creando una silueta de halcón – Hawk Call – grito el antes de que por donde el pasaba se escuchaba el sonido de un halcón demasiado agudo que dejo a todos inmovilizados, mientras el le quitaba el balón a kido y el halcón desaparecía **

- Su técnica de robo – dijo Tsubasa tragando saliva cuando todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez del chico

**- Falcon Slam – dijo Dhampir antes de que diera un silbido muy agudo mientras giraba sobre si mismo al tiempo que un halcón gigante aparece debajo de el y lo alza en el cielo, todos miraban la técnica sorprendidos cuando el chico patea la pelota hacia la portería mientras baja del halcón y este da impulso al balón, mientras el ojiazul solo aterrizaba con ligereza **

**- Mano dimensional – grito Endo usando su técnica pero esta no fue nada comparada con el potente tiro que rompió la protección y entro a la portería marcando un rápido gol**

- Anoto así de fácil – dijo sorprendido fubuki mientras los once jugadores miraban sorprendidos al capitán de Shadow, contra onces jugadores que habían sido derrotados con facilidad

- Esa es una pequeña parte de mi poder, el resto lo verán cuando juguemos en el partido – dijo Dhampir antes de que se diera vuelta alejándose de todos mientras sus compañeras de equipo lo seguían

- ¡¿Eres tu Hayato?! – grito Hiroto mientras el peliplateado – ¡Hayato Kozakura, el era el único que sabia esa técnica!

- No se de quien hablas – dijo Dhampir encogiéndose de hombros – yo soy Dhampir, capitán de Shadow Crimson y el mejor estratega de todo the Hell

Sin decir nada mas el chico se dio vuelta mientras las dos chics le seguían, un humo negro les rodeo haciéndolos desaparecer mientras dejaban a todos sorprendidos por el poder de aquel chico. Hiroto solo miro como su amiga se había ido, sus dos mejores amigas acababan de desaparecer mientras su amigo decía no ser el. Midorikawa no estaba en las mejores condiciones ya que el solo pensaba en Naomi. Su mejor amiga estaba en brazos de la oscuridad, la oscuridad de the Hell. Ahora ambos tenían una misión, rescatarlas y para eso necesitaban ganar el partido contra Shadow, pero con aquel poder que había usado Dhampir ¿Cómo lo harían? Se notaba fácilmente que si ese era el poder del capitán y a la vez de un solo miembro del equipo, ¿Cómo serian todos juntos? Debía de ser el mismísimo infierno. Endo solo recogió la pelota, ese chico seria un reto pero tenían una misión y era detener a the Hell para que no destruyeran el futbol y para eso necesitaban la colaboración de todo y una gran estrategia. Kido solo estaba en silencio, el mejor estratega de the Hell había hecho una demostración de una parte de su poder y por lo que había podido ver seria todo un reto ganarle. Pero el encontraría la estrategia, debía de hacerlo por su equipo para poder ganar. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Hikari ya había terminado de de practicar su danza, y ahora ya tenia un modo de realizar su técnica solo debía de ponerla en marcha. Pero la cosa era que debía de funcionar y la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Bien, la idea estaba en su mente solo debía de ponerla en practica. Se dirigió rumbo a la cancha de entrenamiento para ver a todos cuando se sorprendió al ver a todos en el suelo mientras Tsubasa miraba preocupada a todos. Algo había pasado y su presentimiento le decía que eso se debía Dhampir, pero ¿Qué había hecho? Con rapidez se acerco a todos mientras escucho como muchos hablaban de las fuertes técnicas que había realizado el líder de Shadow, así que el si había estado ahí, pensó Hikari hasta quedar frente al equipo. Endo le sonrió tenso a lo que ella pidió una explicación. Kazemaru le conto todo lo que había ocurrido incluso el pequeño encuentro entre Dhampir y los once jugadores que participarían en el partido contra el Shadow, demonios no había de otra. Miro a todos mientras pensaba en algo que decirles pero su mente estaba en blanco y al parecer los ánimos de todos en el suelo. Después de todo no se enfrentaba contra cualquiera sino contra un equipo de rango superior y uno de los mas poderosos. La joven le tendió la mano a Endo, quien le miro curioso antes de que se la aceptara.

- Desde un comienzo sabían a quienes se enfrentaban pero todavía tenemos esperanzas ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Hikari a lo que Endo sonrió

- Tienes razón, aun tenemos que tener fe en que ganaremos – dijo el chico sonriendo a lo que ella suspiro

- Dhampir es alguien muy hábil y será difícil de vencer pero se que lo lograremos solo necesitamos la estrategia adecuada – dijo Hikari antes de que mirara a kido – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, puedo hacerlo – dijo kido seguro pero la chica dudo al igual que Tsubasa

- Si tu lo dices – dijo ella desconfiada antes de que sonriera a Tsubasa – lo logre, domine la técnica

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto divertida la chica a lo que goenji sonrió de lado

- Entonces ya lograste la técnica luego de hacer tantos intentos ayer en la noche ¿Eh? – pregunto burlón a lo que muchos rieron haciéndola gruñir

- Pruébame entonces erizo – dijo ella enojada a lo que el se levanto, miro a fubuki, kazemaru, tsunami y toramaru, los cuatro se levantaron antes de que ella les diera el balón que estaba a su lado – es una técnica defensiva – dijo ella a lo que los cinco asintieron

- Veremos si funciona – dijo Someoka levantándose a lo que ella sonrió de lado con seguridad

- Será la mejor – dijo ella divertida

Los seis jugadores se pusieron en posición mientras el que llevaba el balón era fubuki. La joven solo pensó en lo que debía de hacer, cuando había estado bailando recordó que siempre debía de haber un patrón exacto. Y su patrón tenia que ver con sus pasos de baile, en el momento en que ella bailaba siguiendo cualquier paso, de inmediato el patrón se rompía y era esa la razón por la que no salía la técnica. Pero ahora sabía una manera de hacerlo. Primero eran los giros, luego los saltos en lugar de solo saltar como siempre había hecho en sus movimientos antes. Bien, ya tenia la idea ahora solo debía de ponerla en práctica. Miro a todos los jugadores antes de que se moviera con ligereza recordando sus movimientos en el ballet. ¿Y como lo llamaras? Se pregunto la joven, bueno ni siquiera había considerado un nombre pero quien lo contaba cuando la técnica no había salido bien en los intentos anteriores, este era un baile infernal como el de los zapatos rojos. Un baile maldito por el infierno, un baile del infierno. ¡Claro! Eso era, el nombre siempre había estado ahí, pero que ciega había estado. Con una sonrisa se acerco mientras todos comenzaban a correr. Se paro en puntas primero mientras todos le miraban, cerro los ojos antes de que girara dos veces en su sitio como una bailarina de ballet. Abrió sus ojos mostrando unos orbes escarlatas que sorprendieron a los espectadores mientras ella sonreía al ver a todos correr.

**- Dance of the Hell – dijo ella antes de que saltara con rapidez al ritmo de una música escalofriante, el campo se prendió en llamas, ella solo saltaba en dos direcciones solamente cuando el suelo se abrió y surgieron manos de demonios del suelo atrapando los pies de todos los jugadores **

- ¿Qué mierda? – pregunto goenji sorprendido mientras las llamas estaban a su alrededor y las manos de los demonios lo tenían inmovilizado cuando el balón que llevaba fubuki fue robado con gracia por Hikari antes de que hiciera un limpio giro llevando entre sus piernas el balón

- Y esa es mi técnica – dijo la pelinegra burlona antes de que chasqueara los dedos y todos desapareciera quedando los jóvenes libres

- Al fin lo lograste – dijo divertida Tsubasa a lo que la joven sonrió de lado mientras asentía

- Creo que esa técnica será una buena defensa – dijo Ryu a lo que Nikko asintió orgulloso de su hermana

- ¡Increíble Hikari! – exclamo Endo emocionado a lo que ella paso al lado de goenji

- Creo que yo gano esta ¿No? – pregunto ella burlona a lo que el bufo dándole la espalda y haciéndole reír divertida – mal perdedor

- Cállate – dijo goenji fastidiado a lo que ella se rio divertida

El pelicrema apretó los dientes mientras caminaba enojado por eso. No lo entendía pero esa chica lo sacaba de quicio. No era porque fuera una buena jugadora, sino porque ella era le gustaba molestarlo de cualquier forma. O mejor dicho le gustaba presumir ante el y eso le molestaba en verdad, aunque por un lado se alegraba de que ella hubiera logrado aprender su técnica al fin. De ese modo recogió sus cosas y se fue con un pésimo humor al hotel para descansar, hoy había sido un día agitado y estaba agotado por hoy. El resto solo recogió sus cosas, mientras Tsubasa y Hikari hablaban de la técnica junto a Endo, quien decía que era una buena técnica. Si tan solo supieran que esa técnica había sido lograda por un baile de toda una tarde, pensó riéndose en su mente Hikari mientras seguía caminando. Un baile que término siendo infernal, o al menos eso creía ella.

* * *

Aswang observo como su capitán llegaba al fin al hotel junto a Mara y Cordewa, ambas no estaban muy felices que digamos aun peor, se veían algo enojadas y la vez preocupadas. La chica no entendió la razón pero seria mejor no preguntar ni meterse en nada. Camino rumbo a su capitán mientras aun pensaba en aquel paquete que le había visto cargar ¿Para quién era ese regalo que con tanto recelo había protegido? Que ella supiera el no le iba a regalar nada a Mara pero entonces… ¿Para quién era? La pregunto rondaba su mente cuando termino frente a los tres miembros de Shadow, Dhampir le miro antes de que sonreirá mientras sus compañeras de equipo no decían nada. Aswang agacho la cabeza en respeto mientras su capitán asentía diciendo que lo siguieran a los que las tres obedecieron, la curiosidad vencía a la ojicarmesi. Dhampir les decía a Cordewa y Mara que no bajaran la guardia, por ahora no vieran otra vez al Raimon, ambas asintieron como niñas regañadas mientras el chico pensaba en algo importante, pero Aswang ya no aguantaba más. Ese regalo había sido algo importante y Dhampir solo había dicho al equipo que lo iría a entregar y luego regresaría. Pero ¿A quien se lo dio?

- ¿Para quién era ese regalo que llevaba capitán? – pregunto Aswang sin poder seguir callando su curiosidad a lo que las otras dos jugadoras solo vieron al chico quien suspiro antes de que sonriera, no era muy común que Dhampir sonriera, solo lo hacia cuando se mostraba superior a los demás

- Para nuestra querida Naamah – dijo el peliplateado a lo que las tres se sorprendieron – creí que ella merecía el regalo de parte de todo nuestro equipo así que no pude evitar brindarle un regalo

- Capitán – dijo Aswang aun sorprendida por lo que había dicho el ojiazul antes de que suspirara – es su decisión y la respeto

- Me alegro Aswang y por cierto quiero que mañana vayas y les des una ojeada al Raimon – dijo el apitan a lo que la pelinegra asintió – el juego es en dos días y sabemos muy bien que ganaremos pero no debemos bajar la guardia aun

- Entendido, mañana mismo iré a vigilar al equipo – dijo la joven bajando la cabeza y pasando a un lado del capitán

Ella solo camino hacia su recamara cuando vio pasar a varios chicos, estos decían porque el futbol había sido prohibido en su país, que era muy injusto. ¿Injusto? Pregunto ella en su mente antes de que apretara los puños, ¿Eso era injusto? ¿Y que pasaba con la injusticia de molestar a alguien siempre? ¿No era injusto que se burlaran de ella porque le gustaba el futbol y ella era una niña? ¿Acaso la vida no fue injusta cuando todos sus supuestos amigos le molestaba o se burlaban de ella? se había sentido fatal cuando recordó como todos se reían de ella mientras la ojicarmesi solo lloraba en una esquina. Sintió aquel rencor que guardaba profundamente en su corazón surgir, malditos fueran todos. Sintió como las ganas de golpear venían a ella pero no se dejaría vencer por sus instintos. Ella era fuerte, y nadie jamás se volvería a burlar de ella. Ni ahora ni nunca, pensó enojada mientras se metía a su cuarto encerrándose en el. Aswang ya era otra, no era mas esa niña llorona ahora era una chica que daría todo por cumplir sus objetivos y uno de ellos era el de acabar con todos los del Raimon. Verlos humillados y que supieran como el futbol también podía ser un método para burlarse de alguien. Cansada hasta de sus pensamientos ella solo se recostó en su cama, pensando en el daño que le habían causado. Suspiro y se dejo caer agotada en sus sueños, porque por ahora solo necesitaba relajarse algo y mañana salir ha espiar a aquel equipo que jamás les llegaría ni a los talones.

* * *

Hikari entro junto a Tsubasa a la habitación que compartían, al menos se sentía feliz de haber logrado la bendita técnica cuando noto lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Se sentía feliz de lograr haber echo una técnica? ¿Estaba disfrutando del futbol? Miro a Tsubasa quien solo rio al entender lo que ella estaba sintiendo, la joven frunció el ceño antes de que negara con la cabeza, solo lo estaba haciendo para ayudar no para disfrutar. Se sentó en su cama cuando pensó en aquel juego que estaba jugando con aquel erizo, una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro. Ella ganaría ese juego que ambos estaba jugando y no tendría piedad para nada, le ganaría y le demostraría que ella era una guerrera con un orgullo que jamás seria pisoteado. Entonces noto que había algo a su lado, sorprendida cogió el objeto notando que era una caja de regalo. Pero ¿Quién diablos se lo había dado? Observo la tarjeta que estaba a un lado, en un bello sobre rojo con el símbolo de un fénix. Los de Shadow Crimson, pensó con rapidez cogiendo el sobre mientras ponía la caja en sus piernas. La abrió con cuidado y saco el papel. Tsubasa se sentó a su lado mientras observaba la tarjeta también, ambas no entendía nada de esto. _¨Espero que disfrutes de este pequeño detalle Naamah, y sigue bailando tan hermoso como lo hacías hoy aunque esta mal esconder ese talento de tus compañeros, por cierto espero que sean de tu talla y los uses¨_ de Dhampir y el resto de Shadow Crimson, decía la firma. Hikari dejo la tarjeta a un lado y abrió el papel de regalo antes de que se encontrara con una caja de zapatos. Sin entender abrió la caja y saco de ella un par de zapatillas de ballet rojas, Tsubasa admiro la belleza del regalo mientras la pelinegra estaba en silencio.

- Son hermosas – dijo Tsubasa a lo que Hikari asintió antes de que cogiera las zapatillas con cuidado – deberías probártelas

- Son de Dhampir pero no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención – susurro desconfiada a lo que la peliverde asintió

- Puede que el sea algo complicado pero jamás se jugaría con algo en lo que uno en verdad ama – dijo la ojigris antes de que riera – claro a menos que sea el futbol

- Muy cierto – susurro Hikari

La chica se quito sus convers antes de que volviera a tocar con delicadeza los zapatos de baile, suspiro antes de que se colocara con delicadeza los zapatos y amarara las cintas a sus tobillos quedando lista. Sonrió de lado y se levanto poniéndose en puntillas mientras su amiga le veía maravillada. Hizo un giro antes de que saltara con gracia mientras la ojigris aplaudía. Bueno al parecer le debía algo a Dhampir, y se lo pagaría claro esta cuando el chico recapacitara sobre lo de the Hell. Suspirando solo miro a la ventana mientras pensaba en su técnica, al menos ya la había logrado solo faltaba que kido creara la estrategia y todo esto terminara al fin. Se sentó en la cama antes de dejarse caer y que Tsubasa solo cogiera la tarjeta, ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Dhampir para darle ese regalo? Era obvio que le había visto bailar en la tarde pero ¿Por qué le dio este regalo? Cansada de todo solo anulo sus pensamientos sentándose en su cama mientras su mente procesaba todo, seria mejor solo pensar en un modo de evitar que Dhampir averiguara sus movimientos pero para ese chico nada era imposible. Tal vez aquel partido fuera más difícil de lo que ella misma pensó. Y la danza infernal comenzaría en dos días, donde los fénix harían lo que fuera para no caer ante los japoneses.

**Kokoro ga shinu yo_  
_Jibun no tamerai ga**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**Hikigane ni naru yo_  
_Tasukete kimi e to**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**Shinjite kimi kara_  
_Moreta koe ni yureru**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**Kiseki wo inorou** ka_  
_Dakedo** higeki wa owaranai kodou**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**Yami no oku de kurikaesu_  
_Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

**Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai_  
_Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete_  
_Dare ni mo tomerarenai**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?_  
_Kotae wa doko darou?**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?_  
_Doushi you?**

* * *

**Extra 10: Lento **

**Kazemaru: **Midorikawa ya te dije que no veo de esa forma a Tsubasa – dice sonrojado a lo que el peliverde le fulmina con la mirada –

**Midorikawa: **¡Mentira! ¡Te vi besarla! – Enojado mientras el ojiavellana se sonrojaba mas –

**Kazemaru: **¡No se porque lo hice! ¡Solo me pareció adorable y tierna y…Paso! – Sonrojándose más mientras los demás jugadores comían palomitas y gaseosas –

**Atsuya: **ni siquiera Endo es tan baka para no entender que kazemaru esta enamorado – con gota en la cabeza a lo que todos asienten –

**Hiroto: es **muy lento para notar que se enamoro – con una risa nerviosa –

**Tsunami: **apuesto a que lo notara cuando este celoso – con dinero en mano a lo que todos se miran –

**Todos: **aceptamos – poniendo su efectivo en manos de la suerte o la estupidez del peliazul –

* * *

**Momento de las preguntas:**

**- ¿Hikari matara un día a Someoka por molestarla todo el tiempo? ¿La pelinegra es muy cabezota?**

**- ¿Por qué Dhampir le habrá obsequiado las zapatillas a Hikari?**

**- ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Cordewa y Mara? ¿Por qué Midorikawa se sonrojo al ver a su supuesta mejor amiga?**

**- ¿Cuál es la conexión que existe entre Haruki y Naomi/ Cordewa?**

**- ¿Dhampir habrá lastimado seriamente a Hiroto y Midorikawa? ¿El capitán de Shadow es muy fuerte?**

**- ¿Kido tendrá ya la estrategia? ¿Que estara ocurriendo en Australia?**

**- ¿Quien ganara el proximo round Hikari o Goenji?**

**- ¿Cómo le ira en el espionaje a Aswang? ¿Por qué se habrán burlado de ella sus propios amigos?**

**- ¿Quieren que siga la historia o ya se aburrieron de ella?**

* * *

**Ahora los reviews que me dejaron:**

**Shion-kishimoto-kun: **jaja me alegra de que te gustara la parte de shionxfudo, no se ni de donde salió pero bueno jejey no fudo no delatara a Striges o por su conveniencia. Y si kazemaru es muy lento para saber que siente xD y si me recuerda a otani jaja ese chico me mataba cuando no notaba ni los sentimientos de Risa pero esperemos que kazemaru no llegue hasta esos extremos.

**Diana master: **No te preocupes por no dejar antes un review no hay problemas, mientras te guste la historia todo esta bien. Si Endo tal vez muera si no se queda callado – con gota en la cabeza – y con lo de kazemaru también espero que entienda sus sentimientos pronto o como dice Shion será un otani xD jaja pero bueno habrá que esperar

**Timeless fantasist: **jeje creo que los volvi adictos a ambos xD pero bueno y esta muy buena la idea de un balonazo para kazemaru… ¡ARRIBA LA VIOLENCIA! Y lo del empate entre ambos equipos…no lo se y no dire mas xD y gracias por darle a la historia en favoritos, es un honor que en verdad les guste jeje

**Destinity: **Prometo continuar pronto el extra que debo pero quiero que hayan mas chicas para que la venganza sea mas dura MUAJAJAJAJA y Endo en un súper bocón enserio jeje y esperemos que en verdad el Raimon pase ese problemazo con Shadow, y mido se vengara algún día o eso creo

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **gracias por lo del mejoraste y con suerte ya estoy bien para seguir, y tal vez Endo muera a manos de Tsubasa…solo tal vez jeje y kazemaru en cuestión de amor es bastante lento pero al menos no un pervertido o eso espero al menos….bueno mejor dejémoslo ahí jeje y espero que te recuperes de tu hueso de espalda

**Valen Mizukoshi: **jaja me alegra que te haya gustado valen-chan y ese Endo si que es bocón jaja pero que se le hara así todos lo quieren y le hacen bullying xD y esperemos no llegara a matar a kazemaru para que se de cuenta de que se enamoro xD

**Vetran: **jeje me alegro de que te gustara la persecución de mido para kaze,y si Endo debe de cerrar la boca o terminara muerte a este paso, veremos si kaze entiende que ha enamorado o será un segundo Endo en el amor –con gota en la cabeza – y ese mido arruinando el romance, mata romance o mejor mata pasiones xD y pronto descubrirás el trágico pasado de Hikari o eso espero

**Ichirouta kazemaru: **Mi también quiere un MarkxDylan pero bueno nos estamos saliendo del tema jeje y prometo darle un pelotazo a kazemaru por parte de goenji ya que tal vez así entienda sus sentimientos, y si mido se venga….Tsubasa lo mata xD y si goenji y Hikari son un NagumoxSuzuno pero esperemos que se lleven bien jeje y no problema con el ingles es tu review y si quieres ponlo en chino aunque ese idioma si no lo entiendo xD

**Amelia mía Barton: **no problema con las preguntas, con tal de que te haya gustado eso me hace feliz mía-chan, no te odio y me agrada de que te guste la historia y gracias por decir que esta genial ya que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo jeje

**Tyxii: **si me encanto también que mido se preocupe y el pasado de Tsubasa hasta a mi me sorprendió y eso que mi escribe jeje y el hermano de ella es un ejemplo a seguir que mas puedo decir, y gracias por lo del fudoxShion aunque creo que confundiste jeje es Shion no shin xD pero dejando eso de lado creo que si siempre todos odiamos al malo hasta que sabemos su verdadero pasado y claro dime arlette-chan sin problemas o arle-chan si quieres, gracias por lo del mejorarme, ya estoy bien jeje

**Misteryname: **no problema por demorarte en comentar, todo bien y me alegra de que te gustara eva-chan y yo también amo los momentos románticos jeje y si Hikari y goenji se llevaran demasiado bien un día jeje y tal vez kaze se de cuenta de sus sentimientos o eso espero

**Blackmoon11: **me alegra de que hayas logrado actualizarte en lectura luna-chan, si comparto la idea de Endo, a menos de que sea amenazado con no jugar soccer y no tener balón será el único modo de que se calle, y como que todos quieren un balonazo para kaze jaja pero haber si reacciona, si y fudo clama cariño xD y lo de goenji y Hikari jaja si tal vez esa sea la intención de goenji un día

**Siyue-san: **y pobre árbol xD pero bueno que se le hara jajaja y puede ser que Keshi intente bajarse a Striges pero no creo que fudo se lo permita xD y también amo las venganzas jaja y si goenji es algo chismoso y picaron jeje

**Dani-chan y Gaby-chan: **y los chicos nunca se dan cuenta ni de lo que sienten xD pero bueno que se les hara jajaja y si es algo difícil ver a fudo enamorado jeje y Midorikawa tiene de profesión ser celoso y no creo que le vuelen el cabello a kaze o sino Tsubasa mata a alguien y si yo se como se llevaran goenji y Hikari xD

**Bueno eso es todo sin mas me despido y espero actualizar pronto byeeeeeee y dejen review xD**


	14. Cápitulo 12

**Hola! como les va? bueno aqui les traigo el capi de hoy, espero que les guste y disfruten, pronto comenzara el aprtido tan esperado y veremos quien sera el ganador o lo es el raimon o los es Shadow crimson, bien eso depende de la fuerza. Solo dire que a partir del Lunes estare ocupada asi que no podre actualizar mucho pero lo intentare para no dejarles con las ganas de mas xD, ahora sin mas les dejo el capi de hoy: **

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges y las demás aun no)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 12**

No se siegues por el odio o al menos eso siempre suelen decir. ¿Odio? Una palabra que hace referencia al desprecio por algo o alguien, al rencor y asco. Tal vez nada de esos sentimientos hubieran surgido en su alma si el futbol nunca hubiera existido. Miro hacia el techo mientras recordaba los gritos de su hermana cuando les dijeron que ellos habían muerto. Para la policía había sido como cualquier otro asesinato, por dinero claro estaba. Una gran pena que un gran jugador de futbol haya perdido la vida junto a su esposa dejando a dos niños de corta edad sin saber nada más que odiar. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Enserio odiaba el futbol? Algunas veces sentía que en verdad se engañaba a el mismo con aquella mentira que siempre se solía decir, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Solo seguir con todo esto y vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos aunque en el proceso le estuviera arruinando la vida a su propia hermana. Se levanto antes de que diera un puñetazo a la pared mientras la culpa se instalaba en su alma, su hermana no merecía llevar esos cargos de conciencia pero ella no lo quería dejar. Cuando el le había rogado que se fuera, que volviera al orfanato ella solo contesto que no lo haría, que jamás lo dejaría solo mientras ella estuviera con el. El ojiazul se sacudió el cabello con su mano enojado mientras pensaba en como detenerse pero ya no había marcha atrás, no le quedaba mas que seguir hasta el final y tenia el mal presentimiento de que todo esto saldría muy mal. Y peor aun, que alguien saldría herido en aquel partido que jugarían mañana en la tarde. Rendido solo termino de vestirse antes de que saliera de su recamara encontrándose con su hermana, quien solo estaba en silencio al lado de la puerta. Dhampir le miro mientras ella solo le mostraba aquellos orbes grises que estaban llenos de culpa y dolor. Sintió como un puñal se clavaba en su corazón al verla sufrir, era lo que menos quería o deseaba pero siempre le terminaba dañando más y más hasta el punto que se volvía solo un peligro para ella.

- Mara – susurro el en voz baja a lo que ella pateo con fuerza la pared mientras el guardaba silencio, ella estaba muy enojada y por lo visto iban a tener una pelea al menos

- Deja de decirme Mara – susurro ella viéndolo con aquellos orbes enojados por la ira y la maldad – soy tu hermana al menos llámame por mi nombre ¿O ya lo olvidaste Hayato?

- No te he llamado por tu nombre en años ¿Por qué hacerlo justo ahora? – pregunto el fastidiándose a lo que ella solo le empujo bastante enojada – ¿Qué demonios sucede? – pregunto con una calma mortal que asustaría a cualquiera

- ¿Por qué golpeaste a Hiroto y Midorikawa? – exigió saber ella a lo que el le miro sorprendido cuando entendió que todo esto era por el otro equipo – pudiste herirlos gravemente, sabes que tienes demasiada fuerza

- Cálmate ya – ordeno el pero ella le dio un golpe en el pecho con sus puños mientras le maldecía – ¡YA BASTA!

La cogió de las muñecas antes de estamparla contra la pared, ella hizo una mueca de dolor que escondió de el mientras el enojo era cambiado por el dolor. No solo el físico sino también el emocional, todo porque su hermano aun seguía sumido en su oscuridad, en la venganza que quería cobrarse aunque ya no hubiera de donde hacerlo. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla cuando el peliplateado noto lo que había hecho. El creía que la había dañado por su fuerza, pero lo que no entendía era que sus sentimientos estaban destrozándose por todo esto. El susurro un lo siento, pero Mara solo le ignoro y le paso de lado dejándolo solo. El ojiazul sintió el dolor y mas culpa, sin saber que mas hacer solo dio un golpe a la pared mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. No era nada fácil tener que velar solo por su única hermana. Algunas veces ni el mismo entendía que era lo que podía hacer para verla feliz, para hacerla sonreír y dejar de lastimarla pero hasta el momento no había tenido ni el mas mínimo éxito. Necesitaba tanto a sus padres, a su madre para que ella hablara con Hoshiri y le susurrara consejos que le cuidara. Mientras que el necesitaba a su padre, a su amigo y protector. Pero ellos ya no existían mas, y solo estaba el junto a Hoshiri. Solos, y sin nadie que los cuide, maldita fuera la vida por se una tramposa y desgraciada pero no quedaba de otra. Se levanto mientras apoyándose en la pared calculaba el encuentro de mañana, debía de tener la mente despejada y adelantarse a todos los movimientos del equipo contrario. Después hablaría con Mara pero por ahora debía de concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes, y estas eran la caída del Raimon junto a la destrucción del futbol.

* * *

Ojeo como todos ellos seguían entrenando, debía de avisarle a su capitán pronto que esos chicos habían mejorado en cuestión de horas pero aun les faltaba mucho para ganar. Aunque el problema recaería en las dos ex jugadoras de the Hell, pensó Aswang mirando a Tsubasa y Hikari quienes estaban entrenando duramente. Debía de haber una manera de poder impedir que ellos continuaran avanzando pero ¿Qué más daba? Aunque estuvieran años entrenando jamás lograrían llegar a su nivel de entrenamiento, jamás. Se dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el cuartel cuando vio a un chico hablando con varias inglesas, esta se reían mientras el les guiñaba el ojo con seducción. Que estúpidas podían ser las mujeres algunas veces, pero por eso ella decidió mejor ignorar a todo galán de cuarta que se le acercaba siquiera para molestarla con sus guiños y frasecitas sin sentido alguno que se las decían a todas. Pasando de largo esa escena escucho un silbido detrás, se dio la vuelta enojada cuando vio como el chico se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ella le arqueo una ceja ante esa mirada, si era atractivo no lo negaría pero ella no estaba por esos lares buscando pareja sino espiando a los del Raimon. El ojiamarillo le sonrió tomando su mano y dándole un leve beso, ella le arrancho su mano y siguió su camino mientras las inglesas se quejaban de su pésima actitud. Por ella todas se podían ir al infierno, ya que le venia y le iba lo que ellas pensaran. Siguió caminando mas hasta que el chico de hace unos momentos estuvo delante suyo. Aswang gruño pasándole de lado pero el se puso delante suyo otra vez. Le estaba haciendo enojar enserio pero el parecía disfrutarlo.

- Hola preciosa, ni nombres Takeshi – dijo el con una sonrisa de galán a lo que ella bufo pasándole de largo mientras el le seguía – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- No te lo diré – dijo ella pero el la siguió irritándola cada vez mas – deja de seguirme

- Lo hare cuando me digas tu nombre – canturreo el a lo que ella se detuvo de mal humor ante todo esto

- Nyo – contesto ella antes de que siguiera su camino mientras Takeshi le seguía enojándola – ¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

- Pero no quiero – se quejo en un puchero Takeshi a lo que ella gruño empezando a correr con rapidez – ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Aswang empezó a correr con rapidez superando a todos los obstáculos que se metían en su camino hasta que llego a un callejón donde se escondió. Vio como el pelimorado pasaba por su lado y ni la noto. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió hacia su hotel lista para informar a Dhampir sobre sus logros de hoy. Veremos que tal se toma lo del entrenamiento, pensó ella cuando recordó el regalo para Hikari ¿Por qué Dhampir le había dado ese regalo a ella? muy extraño pero del capitán de Shadow se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Sin pensar en más solo se dirigió rumbo al hotel, ya había logrado dominar esa técnica que le recomendó su capitán. Una muy buena por cierto, tal vez los pingüinos centellantes fueran su arma secreta para anotar contra el Raimon pero aun debía de tener cuidado. Dhampir siempre decía que jamás debías de considerar menos a tus enemigos, era una ley pero ¿Raimon era lo suficientemente fuerte? Por lo que había visto hasta ahorita no eran nada comparado con Shadow Crimson. Su celular sonó a lo que reviso el mensaje que le había llegado. Era de parte de Striges, extraño, pensó ella revisándolo cuando se quedo algo sorprendida cuando leyó lo que decía: _¨Cursed Soul será mandado a Australia, ya fueron mejorados con sus nanobots¨_. Eso no se lo esperaba, comenzó a marcar el número de Striges cuando le contestaron. ¿Australia? Por lo que Aswang sabia era que los que se enfrentarían a Big Waves seria Black Jewel, pero bueno los cambios eran cambios.

- ¿Qué sucede Aswang? – pregunto en un susurro Striges a lo que la nombrada suspiro

- ¿No se suponía que Black Jewel seria el que jugaría contra Big Waves? – pregunto la ojicarmesi a lo que Striges susurro una maldición

- Al parecer el señor decidió que los que jugarían seria Cursed – dijo simplemente Striges – sabes como es el señor, siempre cambia sus planes por nuestro bien

- Si, claro – dijo Aswang sabiendo muy bien que ese hombre no hacia nada por ellos a menos que fuera para su propia conveniencia

- Te dejo Aswang ¿Averiguaste algo? – pregunto la peliazul a lo que la pelinegra suspiro – eso me dice que no

- Si, averigüe algo digamos que se están matando en el entrenamiento – dijo la ojicarmesi a lo que Striges soltó una risilla – ¿Crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad?

- Ganaremos Aswang, lo sabes así que no dudes y ven rápido al hotel que Dhampir te solicita – dijo la joven antes de que colgara haciendo que la ojicarmesi guardara silencio

- Algo esta tramando ese hombre – dijo ella antes de que continuara caminando cuando vio pasar a alguien que la dejo sorprendida – mierda

Se alejo rápidamente mientras veía pasar al capitán de The Knights of Queen, Edgar Valtinas, y a su lado estaba joshira Asahi, mejor dicho el hermano mayor de una de las miembros de Dark Demon. Seguro iban a hablar con los del Raimon para saber más de the Hell, y para su desgracia ahí estaban dos ex miembros de la organización. Iba a regresar, pero ya era tarde, seria mejor irse y avisar a todos sobre esto. Si, eso haría. La chica solo se dio vuelta antes de que se marchara corriendo y dejando al capitán junto a su amigo. Aswang tomo su teléfono y llamo a Dhampir, este le contesto con frialdad mientras ella solo le informo todo lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos. Ella espero a que su capitán dijera que regresara y espiara todo lo que hablaran, pero en vez de eso solo dijo que regresara rápido. Extrañada ante aquella orden solo obedeció. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? las respuestas estaban estancadas en la cabeza de Dhampir pero para sacarle algo de información seria mas complicado de lo que cualquiera lo esperara.

* * *

Edgar avanzo junto a joshira mientras este le decía que su amigo Ryu podía ayudarles en algo, aunque el peliceleste dudaba algo. No conocía a ese tal Ryu, pero según joshira era un buen jugador de futbol y junto con su amigo Nikko habían sido una gran combinación. Una combinación explosiva. Pero ahora ninguno de esos dos quería seguir jugando al futbol, cosa extraña que aun no terminaba de entender Edgar ¿Por qué dejar el futbol? Buena pregunta se dijo cuando pasaban por la cancha donde su equipo solía entrenar. El ojiazul se sorprendió cuando vio a los del Raimon jugando bastante bien, incluso pudo notar que su agilidad había aumentado. No tanto pero era mucho mejor desde la última vez que los había visto. Joshira miro a todos lados hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Se acerco hacia dos chicos, uno castaño y el otro un pelinegro, ambos hablaban seriamente cuando vieron a joshira. Sorprendidos mientras el rubio se acercaba, el ingles solo se acerco hacia los jugadores japoneses. Endo le miro sorprendido antes de que se levantara acercándose hasta el con el resto del equipo. Habían pasado al menos un mes desde el FFI y todo había estado tranquilo, hasta que se presento ese equipo que les origino la prohibición del futbol en su país. Black Jewel, pensó al recordar el nombre de aquel equipo que les había pisoteado con todo su poder. Había sido un 10-0, la peor derrota que alguien podría tener, y ni siquiera habían tenido la posibilidad de poder anotar ni un gol. Olvidándose de aquellos recuerdos se acerco algo hasta que los jugadores japoneses comenzaron a preguntarle acerca de Black Jewel.

- Lo lamento enserio Edgar – susurro Endo a lo que el peliceleste solo sonrió asintiendo, ya estaba intentando superar la derrota pero aun estaba la injusticia de arruinar un gran deporte – pero te prometemos que intentaremos arreglar todo esto

- Gracias Endo pero yo también quiero ayudar, el futbol es un juego muy importante para mi y mi equipo pero debemos primero averiguar mas de esta organización – dijo Edgar serio a lo que todos le miraron sin entender – mi amigo joshira esta buscando a su hermana menor, y tenemos la certeza de que ella esta recluida en the Hell

- ¿Dijiste joshira? – susurro una voz femenina con melodía a lo que Edgar miro en dirección hacia donde oyó la voz

Tenía una larga melena negra con reflejos blancos que le daban un aspecto seductor y atractivo. Sus ojos eran un brillante color plata mercurioso, extraño pero hermoso a la vez, mientras que su piel era nívea. Si, Edgar lo aceptaba, la chica era muy hermosa pero algo rebelde para su estilo ya que usaba unos vaqueros algo desgastados junto a una blusa escotada de color roja, unas convers del mismo color también. La observo con fijeza cuando escucho una tos que lo trajo a la realidad, goenji le miro curioso a lo que el ojiazul sonrió divertido. Algunas veces la belleza femenina podía distraer a un hombre pero bueno, lo importante ahora era concentrarse en el rescate de Asuka. A la vez apareció una joven de cabellera verde junto a unos curiosos ojos de color gris. También era hermosa, ambas lo eran y si tuviera que elegir estaría en serios problemas porque no sabría cual escoger. Entonces recordó a la pequeña Asuka, no la había visto en años, más o menos hace unos cuatro. La recordaba como una niña de ojos color miel, una piel bastante pálida junto a una cabellera larga de color rubia dorada. Si, así era Asuka pero ya no la recordaba tanto, había sido la consentida del equipo, la que siempre los iluminaba con sus sonrisas. Una hermana pequeña para el delantero. Pero si esa chica conocía a joshira, eso significaba que también conocía a Asuka y tal vez supiera algo de ella.

- El es mi amigo – dijo Edgar viendo a la pelinegra – ¿Cómo te llamas y por que conoces a joshira?

- Soy Hikari Daidouji y conozco a joshira porque mi hermano Nikko era un buen amigo suyo, además de que Asuka era mi mejor amiga – dijo la ojiplata a lo que Edgar sonrió mas aliviado

- Supongo que sabes que ella esta desaparecida ¿Verdad? – pregunto el peliceleste a lo que la joven solo hizo una mueca ante aquellas palabras, Edgar se sorprendió ante eso, pero a la vez detecto una emoción, acaso era… ¿Culpa?

- Si, me entere por lo padres de ellos – susurro la joven antes de que mirara al ingles – supongo que debes de ser Edgar ¿Verdad? El segundo hermano mayor que Asuka solía siempre decir, su onii-chan

- Ese soy yo – dijo el sonriendo con tristeza antes de que suspirara para mirar a Endo y los demás – Asuka es una hermana para y mi, junto a los demás del equipo, y su desaparición ha sido un golpe para todos

- Te ayudaremos Edgar – dijo Endo con decisión mientras los demás asentían decididos

- Gracias a todos – dijo el chico antes de que mirara a Nagumo, suzuno y afuro – ¿No son miembros antiguos de los dragones de fuego?

- Si lo somos – dijo con orgullo Nagumo – por lo que estamos aquí para ganar un partido ¡Ja!

- Ni siquiera jugaras en este partido tulipán – dijo suzuno cruzado de brazos a lo que el ojiambarino le fulmino con la mirada

- ¡Cierra la boca cubo de hielo! – grito Nagumo a lo que el ojizafiro le miro feo mientras afuro negaba con la cabeza

- ¿Siempre son así? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza el ojiazul a lo que el rubio asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Los hubieras visto cuando estaban en el equipo de corea, eran aun peor – dijo el ojirojo con una gota en la cabeza, el chico de fuego y el chico de hielo solo se retaron con la mirada para luego darse la espalda enojados

- Hiroto, vuelvo en un momento – dijo Midorikawa a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño curioso ante eso – iré por un helado

- Debí suponerlo – dijo con una gota en la cabeza el ojiverde antes de que asintiera – vete ya y no tardes mucho

- Si papa – dijo con burla el ojinegro antes de que se alejara del lugar mientras Tsubasa veía confundida a su primo, sin esperar mas se fue siguiéndolo

El peliverde solo caminaba mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, luego de su encuentro con Naomi no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Era su mejor amiga y aunque le costara admitirlo cuando habían sido niños el había estado algo enamorado de ella. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmín mientras recordaba ese pequeño detalle que había enterrado en su corazón. Naomi era alguien especial para el, aun recordaba como la había visto llorar cuando nadie la veía, cuando solo el entraba en su habitación y la veía llorar en silencio. Jamás había sabido porque ella había terminado en el sun Garden, pero debía de ser un pasado doloroso para que ella no hablara nunca de el. Algunas veces se había sentido excluido ante eso pero tampoco la había querido presionar. Aunque verla ahora como era…que estuviera al lado del mal, le había dolido demasiado. Si, al parecer aun sentía algo de ese amor que tenia por la castaña, pero ni con el paso del tiempo la había podido olvidar. Llego hasta la heladería y pidió un enorme sundae. Sin que pasara mucho tiempo, comenzó a devorarse su helado hasta que ya no hubo nada. Pidió otro, y volvió a devorarlo rápidamente mientras Tsubasa llegaba y tenía una gota en la cabeza ante el atracón de helado que se daba su primo. El peliverde tenia toda la boca manchada de helado haciendo reír a la ojigris mientras el mediocampista se sonrojaba con fuerza.

- Deberías de aprender a comer de manera mas educada – dijo ella pasándole una servilleta de la mesa a lo que el la acepto limpiándose el rostro

- Muy graciosa – dijo el ojinegro limpiándose la boca cuando su prima le miro fijamente – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Cordewa o Naomi? – pregunto Tsubasa sentándose al lado de el mientras el chico fruncía el ceño – la conoces, así que habla Ryuuiji

- Bien, ella es una niña que estuvo en el sun Garden conmigo – dijo el ojinegro algo sonrojado a lo que ella sonrió de lado con burla – era mi mejor amiga

- ¿La chica que te gustaba? – pregunto ella con picardía a lo que el enrojeció mas superando el cabello rojo de Hiroto – estas muy rojo

- ¡No estoy rojo! – se quejo el a lo que ella arqueo una ceja ante la enorme mentira que encima se notaba – solo hace mucho calor

- ¡Mientes! – grito Tsubasa a lo que el chico enrojeció mas – soy tu prima dime, no seas así heladito

- Bien, me gusta Naomi ¿Contenta? – pregunto el a lo que Tsubasa sonrió de lado asintiendo, mientras el chico seguía rojo – eres mala – dice llorando a cascaditas

- No te enojes que pude haberte amenazado con no dejarte comer helado por un mes – dijo ella a lo que el palideció

- No lo harías – dijo tragando saliva a lo que ella sonrió con maldad asustándolo

- Lo hare primito si vuelve a intentar cortarle el cabello a kazemaru en la noche – dijo ella a lo que el abrió los ojos como platos al ser descubierto

- No se de que me hablas – silbando a lo que su prima le fulmina con la mirada, el ojinegro miro hacia a calle cuando se sorprendió antes de levantarse como alma que lleva al diablo y salir corriendo

- ¡Midorikawa! – exclamo ella levantándose y dejando el dinero en la mesa mientras salía en busca de su primo

Caminaba por la calle mientras sentía que su alma no estaba con ella, el dolor de los recuerdos volvía a su mente mientras sus emociones salían a flote. ¿No se suponía que los nanobots debían de ayudarla a olvidar? Pues nada de eso estaba dando resultado. Se metió a un callejo antes de que gruñera una maldición y se dejara caer en el suelo. Su corazón estaba adolorido y a la vez cansado, harto de tanto sufrir y no tener éxito. Deseaba irse y desaparecer de todo esto, dejar de seguir existiendo pero eso no pasaría. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, los deseo de desaparecer estaban ahí. Pero jamás lo haría, sintió como alguien llegaba corriendo, volteo la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos negros de Midorikawa. Su mejor amigo, o al menos lo era cuando ella estaba en el sun Garden. Ahora se sentía avergonzada de todo lo que había hecho, el peliverde se acerco hasta que se arrodillo a su lado con una sonrisa amistosa que le hizo sonreír. Por un momento agradecía que sus sentimientos no fueran opacados en estos momentos por los nanobots. El le seco la rebelde lagrima que había corrido por su mejilla, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ella le miro mientras el le abrazaba con fuerza. La calidez de aquel abrazo le hacia recordar los momentos vividos en el sun Garden, cuando el solía abrazarla cuando tenia sus malos recuerdos, cuando el le hablaba como su mejor amigo. Cuando ambos reían o hacían travesuras junto a Hiroto, y aun recordaba los regaños de Hitomiko. Tsubasa llego rápidamente y observo la tierna escena, se avergonzó algo antes de que se pusiera a un lado. No recordaba que Cordewa fuera tan sentimental, así que tal vez esto se debía a la caída del control mental. La peliverde se apoyo en la pared mientras miraba hacia a otro lado dándoles algo de privacidad, luego molestaría a su primo por esto, pensó maliciosamente.

- Te extrañe Naomi – dijo Midorikawa a lo que la castaña se sonrojo asintiendo – regresa con nosotros, regresa junto a mi

- No puedo – dijo ella suspirando cansada antes de que el le mirara con tristeza – debo de seguir en the Hell, perdóname Midorikawa

- ¿Por qué lo haces Naomi? ¿Por qué odias el futbol? Tu no eras así – dijo el ojinegro cuando ella se separo de ella mientras otra lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla

- Midorikawa no me pidas que te diga eso, solo entiende que yo ya no soy esa amiga que alguna vez tuviste – dijo ella a lo que el le cogió de su brazo mirándole con fijeza – suéltame – susurro Naomi nerviosa

- ¡Tú no eres esto! – grito el cogiéndola de los hombros a lo que ella abrió los ojos como platos – tu eres Naomi Akatsuki, mi mejor amiga, la chica que era mi compañera de travesuras y la que siempre estuvo a mi lado ¿Por qué te volviste en esto?

- ¿Por qué? – repitió amargamente ella antes de que empujara a Midorikawa y comenzara a reír de una forma cruel – ¿Por qué me uní a the Hell? – dijo bajando la cabeza antes de que la levantara con varias lagrimas surcando su rostro – ¡POR QUE GRACIAS AL FUTBOL MIS PADRES ME ABANDONARON! ¡SE FUERON Y ME DEJARON! ¿Es justo eso? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Es justo que por el sueño de mi padre, me hayan dejado en un orfanato?!

- Naomi – dijo el chico sorprendido ante la verdad de su amiga mientras le invadía la tristeza

- ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio el futbol! ¡Y también odio a mis padres por lo que me hicieron! – grito ella cuando sus emociones le rompieron

La pelicrema abrió los ojos como platos antes de que su pulsera de metal le mandara una corriente eléctrica. La ojiceleste soltó un grito de dolor mientras la descarga surcaba su cuerpo con una fuerza dolorosa, sus lágrimas se derramaron y el dolor subía por todo su cuerpo. Midorikawa observo horrorizado como la joven era electrocutada, intento acercarse pero Madokawa llego con rapidez y lo cogió del brazo impidiéndole seguir. El peliverde solo vio como su mejor amiga caía al suelo de rodillas mientras su rostro estaba gacho. La ira estaba surgiendo en su interior, el odio y el rencor junto a las ganas de humillar a la gente en especial a lo que alguna vez fueron sus amigos. Naomi levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos celestes brillantes, solo que destilaban un odio y rencor. La joven se levanto mientras empezaba a reírse llena de maldad, miro a ambos peliverdes antes de que se acercara hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro del ojinegro, Tsubasa sabia que algo malo iba a pasar. La pelicrema le dio una bofetada tan fuerte al ojinegro que este cayo al suelo sorprendido mientras Tsubasa caía al suelo ayudándole a levantarse. El miro sorprendido aun a su amiga, no era nada como lo recordaba. Hace tan solo unos momentos había sido amable e incluso la Naomi buena y amable, algo bipolar pero jamás lo que era ahora. Esta mujer ya no era su amiga, era un monstruo que había tomado el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Así te quería ver, humillado mido-chan – dijo ella divertida antes de que mirara a Tsubasa – ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy Lamia? Estas enojada por la bofetada a tu primito

- Me las pagaras Cordewa – dijo Tsubasa mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosos a lo que la pelicrema se rio cruzándose de brazos

- Pues arreglaremos cuentas durante el partido de mañana – dijo la ojiceleste antes de que un humo negro apareciera rodeándola mientras Midorikawa se levantaba con rapidez

- ¡Naomi! – grito el cuando la chica desapareció mientras ella solo le miraba con diversión y maldad – Naomi – susurro bajando la cabeza a lo que su prima le puso la mano en el hombro

- Primo, lo siento pero ella ya no es tu amiga – dijo Tsubasa con lastima a lo que el solo negó con la cabeza antes de que le mirara con seguridad

- Se que Naomi aun esta ahí, hace un rato ella se mostro como era solo que no se que ocurrió – dijo el a lo que la ojigris suspiro

- Es por la pulsera, ocasiona que los nanobots despierten cuando la electricidad viaja por su cuerpo – explico la joven a lo que el ojinegro sonrió cuando encontró la solución

- Solo debo quietarle la pulsera y todo estará bien ¿No? – pregunto el a lo que la chica le miro con seriedad

- Ryuuiji eso no es tan fácil, esa pulsera primero debe de ser desactivada y luego se debe de quitar, pero será muy doloroso para el usuario – dijo Tsubasa seria a lo que el le miro sin entender – esa pulsera tiene unas agujas especiales que se incrustan a la piel del usuario, por lo que si se va a sacar puede causar una hemorragia externa ya que las agujas se incrustan a los vasos sanguíneos, en este caso a las venas

- Pero eso es una monstruosidad – dijo el chico enojado a lo que la peliverde asintió levantando la muñeca y enseñando unas marcas de agujas junto a una cicatriz, su primo abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de que le cogiera del brazo

- Me la arranque demasiado rápido, Hikari tiene una menos notoria pero la tiene – dijo Tsubasa

- The Hell es un monstruo – dijo Midorikawa a lo que ella asintió

- Un monstruo que recluta jóvenes con talento en el futbol – dijo la ojigris mientras su primo le miraba serio – ellos son demasiado fuertes en especial los de rango superior

- ¿Quiénes son los miembros de Shadow Crimson? – pregunto Midorikawa mientras recordaba a Naomi

- Sus miembros son…– dijo Tsubasa viendo a su primo con fijeza

* * *

- Mara, Aswang, Bruxa y Eretica son las mediocampistas – dijo Hikari viendo a todo el equipo de futbol junto a Edgar y joshira

Todos se habían reunido para formar la estrategia contra el Shadow Crimson, en especial kido que quería saber más de este equipo tan ¨especial¨. Joshira había estado hablando por un buen rato junto a Ryu y Nikko. Ambos habían acordado ayudar al rubio a encontrar a su hermana pero no tenían pistas de donde estaba, o bueno ellos no las tenían pero ella si. Asuka estaba en el Dark Demon, siendo la capitana de este Lilith. Y con esa mujer nadie se podía jugar, la pelivioleta jamás dejaría escapar tan fácilmente a uno de sus jugadores, mejor dicho usaría un montón de sus artimañas para retener a Asuka. Dejando de lado eso, la pelinegra pensó en cada uno de los jugadores del Shadow, fuertes e inteligentes, capaces de crear en segundos formas de voltear algún partido. A menos claro que estuvieran acorralados, de esa manera seria la única forma de que perdieran. Kido y Dhampir eran iguales en un punto, pero el estratega debía darse cuenta de eso antes. Miro al de googles quien solo estaba esperando para seguir escuchando. Con lo que ella siguiera diciendo el formaría la estrategia, pero debía de captar cada detalle en concreto. Los chicos miraron a la pelinegra quien solo asintió mientras escribía en un papel los cuatro nombres de las mediocampistas. Edgar sabía que esa chica ocultaba algo más, tenia el presentimiento de que ella sabia donde estaba Asuka pero aun no decía nada. La vigilare, pensó mientras el nombre de las defensas seguía siendo escrito junto a algo mas.

- Mara, ella es la sub-capitana actual, se especializa en la defensa aunque también en confundir a los jugadores y alejarlos del balón – dijo mientras miraba a kido – le sigue Aswang es la mas veloz del equipo, además de ser ágil y lista a la hora de esquivar, Bruxa es hábil con las estrategias por lo que a parte de Dhampir es una de las mas brillantes a la hora de cambiar el flujo de un partido

- ¿Eretica? – pregunto sorprendida reina a lo que Hikari asintió

- Mediocampista y una de las mas rápidas también, se especializa en robar siempre el balón a sus oponentes, sea de forma escalofriante o por propia voluntad de ellos – dijo Hikari a lo que kido asentía

- Debemos de cuidar a nuestros delanteros entonces – dictamino kido a lo que la joven asintió – calculo que ellas siempre intentaran usar sus trucos para robarnos el balón o confundirnos por lo que nuestra defensa debe aumentar junto a nuestra rapidez, en todo caso te tenemos a ti junto a fubuki, kazemaru y Tsubasa

- Te confías demasiado – susurro la ojiplata antes de que suspirara – los defensas son mas fuertes de lo que cualquiera pensaría, están Alp quien es un maestro en planear estrategias junto a Dhampir, así que es como su mano derecha pero nunca lo subieron a la sub-capitanía por razones que nunca dijeron, debemos de cuidarnos de la mente de Alp ahora seguiría en la lista Danag – dijo mientras todos prestaban atención – el se especializa crear escudos con sus técnicas e impedir el paso a todos, el otro defensa es Adze, es alguien al que le apodaron la sombra

- ¿La sombra? – pregunto Atsuya a lo que todos prestaron mas atención

- Es muy escurridizo y casi nunca se le ve en los partidos, pero esta ahí enredándose entre todos para luego aparecer y bloquear ataques – dijo la chica escribiendo en el papel los nombres de los tres defensas – los delanteros son o mejor dicho las delanteras son Cordewa y Striges, la primera es la mejor en anotar tiros rápidos y ser algo brusca pero con una alta fuerza y fortaleza así que no caerá tan fácil mientras que Striges es destacada por su velocidad al igual que Aswang, pero sus tiros son bastantes fuertes y rompen barreras muy rápido – fudo asintió ante eso en su mente porque ya había visto a esta ultima en acción

- Defensa alta, así que debemos superar con nuestra rapidez y unión de equipo – dijo kido pensándoselo – mejor dicho debemos de crear una estrategia que impida el paso a las delanteras y a la vez detectar a Adze que es el que nos dará problemas ¿Verdad? – dijo mirando a Hikari quien asintió – falta el portero y un defensa

- El portero es Bajang y sus técnicas son muy fuertes para anotar con facilidad, recomendaría en este caso no usar técnicas individuales – dijo Hikari a lo que kido solo le miro – el tiene dos técnicas que rompen cualquier tiro individual

- Debemos usar tiros combinados entonces o nuestros tiros mas poderosos en todo caso – dijo el estratega mientras todos asentían – solo falta un miembro y creo saber quien es

- Dhampir – dijo Hikari seria – el cabeza de toda esta jerarquía, el que es el cerebro de todo, este chico no es tan fácil de vencer así que debes de saber que será tu reto kido – dijo Hikari a lo que el de rastas asintió mientras la chica escribía el nombre del capitán en la hoja – el que se especializa en las ilusiones o el engaño, además de que siempre tiene una táctica en la cabeza, es un cerebro por lo que nunca se le ve dejarse llevar por sus instintos

- Por lo que tiene todo siempre calculado – dijo kido a lo que la chica asintió – bien eso es todo

- Ese equipo se ve que será muy difícil de vencer – dijo kogure a lo que Tachimukai asintió algo tenso

- Mañana los miembros de los Knights of the Queen estaremos aquí apoyándolos – dijo Edgar mientras joshira asentía

- Te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu hermana joshira – dijo Nikko poniéndole una mano en el hombro al rubio quien asintió

- Gracias Nikko, gracias a todos – dijo el rubio mirando a todos quienes asintieron – les deseo suerte para el partido de mañana

- Ganaremos – dijo Endo con ánimos mientras muchos sonreían y kido solo pensaba con fudo a su lado

- No te estreses tanto cuatro ojos – dijo el del mohicano a lo que el de rastas solo le ignoro mientras pensaba en una estrategia correcta

Ella miro a kido mientras pensaba que haría el estratega para vencer a Dhampir y todo su equipo. Era listo no lo dudaba, además de que observaba todo y analizaba pero la cosa es que supiera controlar el partido en su beneficio y encontrara la debilidad de Dhampir. Porque el ojiazul podía ser muy listo pero aun tenía un pequeño problema y era su actitud. No se confiaba demasiado pero en algunos momentos el chico podía perder el control, y tornarse agresivo. Pero tampoco era tan fácil de ese modo porque el capitán podía volverse alguien frio y aun peor que cuando estaba calmado. Pero seria la oportunidad excelente para que kido pudiera mejorar en estrategias, y si vencía a Dhampir en su juego seria considerado el mejor estratega no solo por ella sino por todo the Hell. Finalmente todo quedaría por verse mañana, dejándose llevar se dio vuelta cuando se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de goenji. ¿Ahora que te hice? Pensó ella enojada cuando el le dio un jalón llevándosela lejos de todos a lo que la chica gruño en su mente. El pelicrema la puso entre el y la pared a lo que ella le miro con fijeza, demostrándole que no le tenia ni el miedo mas mínimo, y en este juego ella no perdería y mucho menos contra el. Las preguntas estaban en la mente del pelicrema queriendo abordarla con todas pero a la vez reteniéndolas para no asustarla. Los ojos castaños le miraron con mas intensidad, ella se separo de el mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que el hablara o mejor dicho preguntara lo que quería saber. Las miradas de ambos se volvieron a cruzar mientras el reto destilaba en cada uno.

- ¿Qué más sabes de Shadow Crimson? – pregunto el a lo que ella rodo los ojos ante aquella pregunta – no dijiste todo así que habla

- Ya lo dije ¿No? Se especializan en las estrategias y en nunca dejarse caer – dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros a lo que el le miro dudoso

- Algunas veces no entiendo que es lo que escondes tan bien – dijo el haciéndole sonreír divertida ante eso

- Porque me gusta esconder mis secretos muy bien – dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en la pared del lugar – vamos erizo sabes muy bien que no me sacaras nada mas así que no entiendo porque sigues insistiéndome

- Porque se que en algún momento caerás – dijo el acercándose hasta quedar a milímetros de ella – y yo sabré todo lo que escondes

- Inténtalo pero no lo lograras – le reto poniéndose mas cerca hasta que sus alientos podían sentirse en el rostro del otro a lo que el sonrió de lado tomándole de la barbilla y acercándose mas hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron, ella se sonrojo un poco ante esa acción – ¿Que harás?

- Por ahora solo esperar a que bajes la guardia – dijo el soltándola mientras se reía del sonrojo de la chica – no creerías que te besaría ¿No?

- No lo pensé y no lo quería – dijo ella volteando el rostro antes de que el le mirara con burla

- Creo que esta vez gano yo – dijo el pasando por su lado a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada mientras el chico tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- La próxima no la cuentas – dijo ella antes de que el chico caminara alejándose de ella – me las pagaras, no por algo aprendí algo de Lilith y de ella aprendí a ser la que seduce

Hikari en silencio siguió al delantero mientras pensaba en Dhampir, no era malo pero a la vez solo estaba cegado por el odio y el rencor. Como todo miembro de the Hell la oscuridad los había cegado pero aun podía salir de ahí y refugiarse en la luz. Ni siquiera entendiendo bien que era lo que en verdad buscaba the Hell, después de todo ellos habían sido manipulados para que realizaran las ordenes de los señores pero ¿Por qué ellos odiaban el futbol? tampoco se lo habían dicho a nadie. Debía de descubrir eso, debía de averiguar las verdaderas razones de the Hell porque el futbol no era lo único que buscaban ya que había algo más. Ella lo descubriría, por algo había sido el primer experimento al que todos usaron, pero a l vez la que salió con más éxito y fuerza, o al menos eso pensaba ella. ¿Cuáles eran los secretos de the Hell? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Por qué eliminar el futbol? Esas tres preguntas rodeaban su mente mientras se reunía con el resto lista para ir a descansar y solo pensar en el partido de mañana donde jugarían con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Kido estaba ya en el campo con todos los jugadores, Nikko miro como todo el equipo de los Knights of the Queen estaban en las gradas junto a las gerentes y las demás chicas. Se miraban entre si mientras esperaban al gran equipo con el que jugarían ese día. El sol alumbraba algo mientras la tarde pronto llegaría, exactamente era las 2:58, faltando dos minutos para el tiempo acordado. Kido levanto la vista y observo como Endo le sonreía desde la portería, todos tenían su confianza en el y en la estrategia que había diseñado pero la cosa seria que Dhampir no encontrara el modo de romperla. El reloj marco las tres cuando un balón paso con rapidez y fuerza rozando la mejilla de kido. Este miro en la dirección por donde vino el objeto al igual que todos. Un humo negro se disipo mostrando a todo el equipo de Shadow siendo dirigidos por Dhampir, Cordewa y Mara. Midorikawa y Hiroto miraron a las dos chicas quienes solo estaban seria y frías. Tsubasa miro a su antiguo capitán quien solo sonrió de lado antes de que riera divertido. Ya había llegado el momento, el momento de saber cual de los dos equipos ganaría.

- Pues supongo que es la hora – dijo Dhampir sonriendo de lado antes de que mirara a Tsubasa – veremos que tan patético es tu nuevo equipito de cuarta

- Dhampir – susurro Tsubasa cuando kazemaru se puso delante de ella sorprendiéndola

- No te le acerques mucho – susurro el peliazul a lo que ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Bueno esto será entretenido – dijo el peliplateado antes de que cruzara su mirada con la de Hiroto y luego mirara a Endo – ¡No perderemos Raimon! ¡Caerán ante Shadow Crimson! – miro a kido antes de que sonriera mas – y será un placer jugar estratega contra estratega

- Un placer – dijo kido mirando con fijeza a Dhampir mientras el resto del equipo se miraba contra el otro – veremos quien gana

- Y quien pierda no seré yo – dijo con reto el ojiazul mientras su sonrisa desapareció convirtiendo su rostro en una mascara de seriedad – esto es un reto, y jamás los pierdo

- Raimon o Shadow Crimson – susurro Hikari viendo a los dos equipos – ¿Quién ganara?

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 11: Apostando**

**Tsunami: **goenji te apuesto a que no puedes seducir a Hikari – con dinero en mano a lo que todo el equipo le mira sorprendidos –

**Goenji: **si puedo pero no quiero – dijo cruzándose de brazos –

**Tsunami: **me huele a gallina – moviendo los brazos como un ave a lo que el pelicrema le fulmina con la mirada – ¿Miedo?

**Goenji: **acepto – dice mientras va a ver a Hikari quien esta leyendo un libro –

**Hikari: **no intentes seducirme que sino te volteo la cara de un golpe – dijo ella pasando la hoja del libro a lo que el pelicrema abre los ojos como platos – no eres bueno para eso

**Goenji: **claro que lo soy – serio a lo que ella sonríe de manera coqueta levantándose antes de que lo abrase rozando sus pechos contra el pecho de el – ¿Qué haces? – sonrojado –

**Hikari: **seduciéndote – dice antes de que le de un beso en la mejilla y lo suelte mientras el chico se quedo paralizado, ella lo pasa y le quita el dinero a tsunami – esto es mío

**Tsunami: **mi dinero – llorando a cascaditas –

**Hikari: **no apuestes lo que no se debe – contando el dinero y yéndose mientras el resto tenía gotas en las cabezas –

* * *

**Momento de las preguntas:**

**- ¿Dhampir saldrá de la oscuridad? ¿Mara le perdonara luego de lo que hizo a sus antiguas amigos?**

**- ¿Takeshi volverá a intentar seducir a Aswang? ¿Ella le seguirá rechazando?**

**- ¿Edgar se deja llevar muy fácilmente por la belleza femenina? ¿Big Waves la pasara mal con Cursed Soul?**

**- ¿Midorikawa seguirá sonrojándose más cuando Tsubasa le moleste con Naomi? ¿La ojigris le prohibirá comer helado si su primo intenta dañar a kazemaru?**

**- ¿Cordewa reaccionara mal cuando se de cuenta que golpeo a su mejor amigo? ¿Qué les pareció el pasado de la delantera?**

**- ¿Shadow Crimson es alguien fuerte o débil? ¿Kido la tendrá difícil junto a su equipo vs. Shadow?**

**- ¿Hikari se vengara de goenji? ¿Por qué the Hell quiere acabar con el futbol (teorías)?**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Ale Franco: **¡No! No puedes morir ale-chan si lo haces dejo de escribir Pero me alegro de que te emocionen mis fics xD y prometo seguirlo hasta que se me vaya la inspiración….

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **si, kazemaru es mas lento que Endo en el amor pero bueno que se le hara jaja y ya veremos quien gana entre goenji y Hikari pero…ni yo misma lo se y si prometo continuar mis fics promesa

**Siyue-san: **no gires tanto barby-chan que si no terminaras muy mariada xD bueno espero que te guste el capi de hoy jeje y si Aswang es la sombra entre las sombras (?) y con lo de kaze y mido…a este paso se restregaran en la cara del otro sus amores jaja

**Destinity: **si, si mido se venga dejara viuda a su prima pero no lo hara porque sino Tsubasa lo mata o le prohíbe comer helado y lo de mis fics que causan adicción….ni yo me los esperaba jeje

**Valen Mizukoshi: **¡Si! ¡A Mido le gusta Nao! Esta muy claro y kido es terco algo pero un gran estratega y hay que ver que pasara en el partido ahora

**Yuko-96: **jaja se que debes de aparecer Yuko-chan, y pronto lo haras para un maravilloso reencuentro, además de que me alegra de que te guste este fic xD

**Timeless fantasist: **lo se Hayato, continuare este fic no lo dudes jeje y ya verán que esto se pondrá mas interesante con el partido y si Hoshiri-chan prometo matar un día a Someoka xD

**Blackmoon11: **si Hikari es cabezota pero bueno que se le hara, y kaze junto a mido formaran el club no reconozco que me gusta ella, si a este paso todo será complicado – con gota en la cabeza –

**Normavanessa2000: **no te preocupes si no pudiste comentar antes Lia-chan no problema lo que importa es que te guste el fic y gracias por el voto a Hikari, veremos quien gana entre esos dos pero de que estará difícil lo estará con la actitud de ambos jeje

**Dama-kge: **si tienes mucha razón, kido es un gran estratega, mejor dicho es el maestro entre todos los que conozco y por eso confio que lograra llevar al Raimon a la victoria aunque será algo difícil veremos si tiene un as bajo la manga y me alegra de que te interese el fic

**Vetran: **me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi jeje y si kido debe de tener un as bajo la manga o eso espero al menos, con lo de Hitomiko, si debió de pasar algo grave en Australia ya lo veremos pronto, y con el orgullo de Hikari será casi imposible que goenji gane o eso parece

**Sin más me despido y gracias por los bellos reviews que me mandan jeje siempre me animan a escribir más y más. Aquí les dejo la formación de Shadow Crimson:**

**Mediocampistas: Aswang – Bruxa – Mara (sub-capitana) – Eretica**

**Defensas: Danag – Adze – Dhampir (capitán) – Alp **

**Delanteras: Cordewa – Striges **

**Portero: Bajang **

**Ahora si me voy, byeeeeeeeeeee y espero actualizar mañana o el Lunes xD**


	15. Cápitulo 13

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste porque en verdad me esforcé en escribirlo xD jeje y de paso dire que la conty la subiré probablemente el miércoles o al menos eso espero ya saben las clases, la cárcel para mi y no tendré mucho tiempo por lo que pido paciencia. He podido subir toda esta semana porque he estado enferma como muchos ya saben y en este caso me pude dar escapadas y escribir algo pero lo único que puedo decir ahora es que debo ponerme al corriente de las clases así que el tiempo se me va. Bueno ahora si no les hago perder mas tiempo y lean (Nikko: dejen la historia en favoritos – tose – y comente – tose / yo: ¡Deja de molestar!/ Nikko: no me quieres – esquina depre - ) ahora si disfruten:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges y las demás aun no)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 13**

Busco entre los archivos hasta que vio el folder de color carmesí que había estado guardando muy bien por tanto tiempo. Puso el folder en su escritorio mientras lo abría y sacaba de el varios papeles que habían estado en la sección de archivos por bastante tiempo. Estudio cada uno hasta que hayo lo que buscaba, las fichas de ingreso de cada uno de los de Shadow Crimson, el equipo que en estos momentos estaba jugando contra el Raimon en Inglaterra. Dejo todo en la mesa antes de girara la silla y revisar la computadora. Desactivo el bloqueo y teclo con rapidez los nombres de todos los del Shadow, las fotos de cada uno de los miembros surgió en la pantalla junto a unos números que indicaban el puesto de experimentación que tuvieron. Solo que los números también venían con pequeñas palabras, las debilidades de cada uno de los jugadores. Patético, pensó el antes de que buscara algo mas hasta que lo encontró, satisfecho con su resultado imprimió la ficha y teniéndola en sus manos en segundos. La primera de las leyendas debía de estar en Australia, pero antes que todo debía primero distraer a todos los de inazuma para que no molestaran en sus planes. Guardo los archivos y volvió a teclear en la computadora esta vez buscando lo otro que le interesaba, hasta que lo hayo. Big Waves, equipo defensivo y que participo en el FFI y por lo visto buenos jugadores además de que serian difíciles de vencer. Un perfecto entrenamiento para los de Cursed Soul, debía de tenerlos al máximo de su nivel para los futuros planes que tenían el y su superior. Se levanto del asiento cuando vio la foto de esa bella mujer de larga cabellera roja con unos dulces ojos de color verde que denotaban ternura y bondad. Cogió el portarretratos antes de que suspirara dejándolo en su lugar. Se revolvió su cabellera y decidió que seria mejor irse de ahí rápido.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste Beth? – pregunto el en un susurro antes de que saliera del lugar dejando admirar la foto de la mujer que seguía sonriendo mientras tenia una mano en su vientre notoriamente en estado

El rubio se alejo de lugar antes de que observara como su secretario seguía escribiendo en unos papeles. El le dijo que se retiraba a lo que el pelinegro asintió mientras recibía los papeles de los cuales sacaría copias. Se retiro dejando a todos solos cuando paso por la cancha de entrenamiento. Miro bien notando que Eisheth volvía a discutir con Lilith y Ahroun, maldijo en su mente harto de todo esto. Esas niñas no se sabían respetar ni un poco, y ya le cansaba tener que solucionar todos sus problemas. De mala gana se dejo la vuelta alejándose de todo el alboroto de esos niños, y pensar que hace seis años el pudo ser alguien diferente. ¿Ese seria su destino? Mejor estaba todo tal cual había quedado, sin ruidos, sin paciencia, con el dirigiendo todo esto para eliminar el futbol a nivel mundial. Negó con la cabeza y salió del cuartel mientras la fría noche lo recibía. Camino algo cuando choco contra alguien, el gruño antes de que viera como unos bellos ojos de color verde le miraban avergonzados. Se iba a quejar pero luego sintió algo extraño al ver a ese niño, notándolo bien tenia una cabellera rubia junto a unos grandes ojos de color verde. El pequeño solo retrocedió y salió corriendo mientras el se quedaba en silencio sin entender lo que había pasado, cuando había visto los ojos de ese niño había obtenido calma y… ¿Aprecio? El rubio se insulto en su mente, el no debía de sentir nada de eso por ningún niño, además ¿Qué le importaba ese mocoso? Sin más reanudo su camino directo a su departamento sin saber que esa noche parte de su pasado había vuelto a la luz, y que pronto la verdad saldría sin que nadie le pudiera detener. Nadie, ni siquiera el.

* * *

Fudo miro como Striges estaba a un lado de Cordewa con los brazos cruzados mientras el resto estaba en silencio. Sabia que ella formaría parte de aquel equipo pero no consideraba que el equipo fuera tan peligroso hasta que vio los fríos ojos de ella. Le taladro con la mirada antes de que se diera vuelta esperando las órdenes de su capitán. Muchos ya conocían a algunos miembros pero ahora que todos estaban completos notaron como eran de diferentes en cada rasgo, eran de diferentes nacionalidades. Muy obvio por los diferentes rasgos pero a la vez complementaban al equipo. El peliplateado avanzo un paso y dio una ligera patada al balón mientras este terminaba en manos de Endo quien lo atrapo con suerte ya que el chico no lo había tirado tan fuerte. El uniforme era sencillo, consistía en unos pantalones de color rojos, una camiseta negra con el dorsal en color rojo sangre. El del portero, era unos pantalones negros, una camiseta roja y el dorsal en blanco. Endo miro fijamente a este, era alto bastante y con músculos marcados, sus ojos eran de un color violeta oscuro que resaltaba en su piel morena, además de que tenía un cabello lacio de color rojo sangre. El debía de ser Bajang, el que se especializaba en parar cualquier tiro por más fuerte que sea. El pelirrojo le miro antes de que una sonrisa malvada cubriera su rostro, un escalofrió cruzo la espalda de Endo ante aquella acción. El joven solo se ubico en la otra portería mientras el Shadow ni siquiera calentaba, las dos ex jugadoras de the Hell ya se lo esperaban. Sus equipos hacían sus calentamientos antes o hasta algunas veces ni los hacían, ya que la experimentación les ayudaba en muchas cosas pero a la vez les perjudicaba en otras.

- ¿Quién será el comentarista? – pregunto Dhampir ubicándose en su puesto a lo que joshira se levanto mientras los Knights of the Queen le miraban preocupados

- Seré yo – dijo el rubio a lo que el ojiazul asintió con una sonrisa de lado

- Bien, el puesto es tuyo ahora ¿Podemos jugar o esperaran algo mas? – pregunto el ojiazul a lo que kido solo le miro

- Podemos empezar – dijo el de rastas mientras el resto asentía

- ¿Su capitán es…? – pregunto Mara a lo que Endo y kido se miraron, el portero sonrió antes de que asintiera

- Nuestro capitán este día es kido – dijo Endo a lo que algunos se sorprendieron mientras el nombrado solo se cruzo de brazos

- Estratega vs. Estratega – dijo divertida Hikari antes de que mirara a Striges – por cierto hola Striges

- Traidora – susurro ella a lo que la pelinegra suspiro ante eso – ¿Lista para perder?

- No lo creo – dijo Hikari antes de que todos miraran al arbitro que era en este caso Nikko

- Que empiece el juego entonces – dijo el pelinegro serio haciendo sonar su silbato – las manos capitanes

Kido y Dhampir se miraron antes de se acercaran, estiraron las manos y se las estrecharon cuando kido noto que el brazalete de metal era diferente al que había visto en caso de Tsubasa. El del ojiazul era de un color más platinado y el botón era de color rojo carmesí, brillante y atrayente. El peliplateado le soltó antes de que se diera vuelta dirigiéndose a su lugar para esperara el comienzo. Nikko uso el silbato dando inicio al juego, todos corrieron el dirección al balón. Aswang lo cogió, ella corrió con una rapidez tan grande que sorprendía todos los que la veían. Saltaba entre todos mientras las defensas se iban por ella, Takeshi se sorprendió cuando noto que era la chica del día anterior, la que lo había rechazado mejor dicho. La pelinegra miro a kazemaru y fubuki quienes iban detrás de ella, la joven cálculo todo antes de que viera como Striges estaba a unos metros de ella. Sonrió sabiendo que era lo que podía hacer cuando Bruxa estuvo un poco mas cerca.

- Hazlo Aswang – susurro Dhampir sabiendo lo que la pelinegra haría cuando noto como fubuki se adelantaba hasta que casi e iba a dar un salto – me lo suponía, ¡Bruxa!

- Aswang** – dijo la pelimorada antes de que recibiera el pase de su compañera cuando fubuki daba su giro – **¡Luz Celestial!** – grito antes de que chuteara el balón hacia arriba haciendo que este se iluminara cegando a fubuki quien tropezó arruinando su piso de hielo, el peligris se levanto como pudo aun sin poder creerse lo que acaba de pasar con su técnica **

Fubuki estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de que usaría su técnica? El ni siquiera había dicho el nombre. Miro a kido quien apretó los puños. Era claro que habían anticipado sus movimientos mucho antes de lo que habían pensado, esto era lo más arriesgado que estaban haciendo. El ojigris se levanto del suelo y miro a Bruxa quien solo sonrió de lado, tenia ases bajo la manga y ella evitaría que cualquiera de todos los defensas impidiera anotar o mejor dicho se encargaría de hacerlo caer. Kazemaru sabia que la técnica de fubuki había sido prevista pero no se esperaba que con tanta rapidez, el piso de hielo era una las mejores defensas que tenían al igual que el ángel de nieve o el remolino ryujin. Negó con la cabeza antes de que se adelantara mientras el brillo del balón desaparecía.

- Mierda **– susurro kazemaru viendo como el brillo desaparecía, corrió pasando a yodos mientras Bruxa sonreía de lado cuando Cordewa llegaba al mismo tiempo. antes de que kazemaru saltara por el balón lo hizo al mismo tiempo la pelicrema sorprendiendo al defensa – **¿Qué? – **pregunto el chico sorprendido cuando casi tocaba el balón con el pie**

- Bosque oscuro** – susurro ella antes de que desapareciera dejando a kazemaru confundido, todo alrededor del chico se volvió con vegetación mejor dicho fue transportado a un bosque, la pelicrema aprovecho eso y pateo el balón mandándolo contra Striges quien lo recibió mientras los del Raimon estaban estáticos por el cambio tan rápido que hacían los de Shadow **

Kazemaru despertó de la hipnosis cuando Striges ya se iba con el balón, ¿Cuándo…? Lo único que recordaba era que Cordewa había estado a su lado compitiendo por el balón y ahora se daba cuenta que ya no lo tenia siquiera. Le habían hablado de la inteligencia y las trampas pero parecía que aquella chica hubiera sabido mucho antes de que el iría por el balón. La pelicrema ahora estaba corriendo en dirección a los defensas como si pensara en bloquearles el paso, pero el peliazul ya no sabia ni que pensar luego de esto. Midorikawa abrió los ojos cuando vio pasar a la ojiceleste, la Naomi que recordaba no era tan calculadora. Cuando su amiga había jugado antes lo hacia por diversión no por odio u obligación. Movió la cabeza antes de que fuera en dirección a Striges, debía de ponerse a jugar en serio porque sino perderían.

- ¡Destello veloz!** – dijo Midorikawa antes de que empiece a correr con rapidez en dirección a Striges, usando esta técnica al menos robaría el balón o eso creía el cuando un pelidorado de ojos azules paso a su lado poniéndose delante de el, el ojiazul trono los dedos mientras el peliverde se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que igualo su velocidad **

- Escudo de sombras** – dijo el ojiazul antes de que miles de sombras salieran formando una muralla que encerró a Midorikawa adentro, este intento seguir pero ya no podía moverse solo algunas sombras estaban afuera esperando hasta que atraparon a los demás oponentes**

Nadie se podía creer esto aun, ni siquiera los mimos jugadores entendían que todo esto era un juego más peligroso de lo que ellos mismos consideraban. Midorikawa aun dentro del escudo podía ver a través de todo, ¿Cómo lo habían capturado? El había usado una de las técnicas más rápidas pero aun así había fallado de un modo sorprendente. ¿Este equipo era normal? Claro que no, pensó el peliverde al decir eso en su cabeza. Habían sido experimentados así que técnicas y habilidades normales ya no tenían, y Midorikawa acababa de conocer a ese chico del cual le hablo su prima. Danag, el terror de los mediocampistas y delanteros. Ya que con sus técnicas les bloqueaba el camino e impedía que robaran el balón o anotaran un gol. Joshira miro como Striges ahora tenia el balón entre sus piernas. Levanto el micrófono mientras los Knights estaban sorprendiéndose cada vez más con cada movimiento de Shadow, comparados con Black Jewel, Shadow era mas listo aun.

_- Al parecer el Raimon esta teniendo serios problemas con Shadow Crimson_ – dijo joshira mirando el partido preocupado – demonios

- Ese debe de ser Danag – dijo Ryu mientras todos en las gradas asentían viendo aquel partido o mejor dicho observando como las trampas de Shadow salían a la luz, tenían muy buenos movimientos que jugaban con la mente de los oponentes

- Tiro de la oscuridad** – dijo Striges cuando llego hasta la portería cuando una neblina la rodea hasta las rodillas, ella salta antes de que chutee la pelota y esta se dirija hacia la portería con fuerza, Endo solo espero el tiro mientras notaba la fuerza de Striges, en verdad aquella chica debía de ser peligrosa **

- Mano dimensional** – dijo Endo golpeando el suelo con su puño mientras la barrera aparecía y el tiro impactaba contra ella, el tiro lucho tanto hasta que finalmente la barrera cayo y el balón entro –** demonios **– susurro el portero con una mueca ante lo que acababa de pasar, aun no podía creer que su técnica había fallado, miro a la peliazul quien solo le miro con maldad **

_- Shadow Crimson anota su primer gol_ – dijo joshira desde el micrófono mientras seguía viendo el partido – _aun llevan diez minutos_ _¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

Ryu observo los movimientos de hace unos segundos hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que la estrategia de Dhampir era muy obvia. Miro con fijeza a aquel peliplateado que solo asintió a su sub-capitana, esta dio un paso al frente mientras el partido se reanudaba. Si el castaño no se equivocaba en su teoría, lo que el ojiazul planeaba era frustrar al estratega del Raimon. O al menos eso opinaba Ryu, Dhampir corrió en dirección hacia los defensas antes de que usara su hawk call, como siempre surgió un efecto deseado por lo que todos terminaron alejándose del balón. Una pelirosa de ojos color avellana paso corriendo hasta que cogió el balón entre sus piernas y con movimientos rápidos esquivo a todos los que se metían en su camino. Ella debía de ser Eretica, pero hasta el momento no había visto que usara esos métodos escalofriantes que dijo Hikari. Miro al estratega antes de que este asintiera a Hikari quien solo suspiro pasando a su lado. Ya había notado que la pelinegra no estaba muy conforme ese día pero algo sabía ella que ellos aun no. La chica se puso a correr cuando le salieron dos enormes alas blancas, realiza una pirueta antes de que de su cuerpo surja un cisne blanco que va en dirección a Eretica y le roba el balón. La pelirosa se sorprendió un poco pero luego regreso sobre sus pasos en busca del balón. El cisne le dio el balón a fubuki quien corrió junto a goenji, kazemaru y Hiroto, los tres cubriéndole la espalda además de aprovechar para que cualquiera de ellos realizara una técnica combinada con el peligris.

- ¿Enserio? – **dijo divertido Dhampir mientras aparecía al lado de fubuki sorprendiéndolo ya que no se había percatado de que el capitán estuviera a su lado, de inmediato los otros tres chicos aceleraron el paso sabiendo que el ojiazul tenia algo entre manos **

- Chicos – **dijo kido llegando junto a fudo mientras todos intentaban alcanzar a Dhampir cuando el de rastas vio pasar una sombra que lo dejo sorprendido** – ¿Qué es eso? **– entonces recordó que le habían hablado de un defensa de nombre Adze, al que apodaron la sombra –** no **– susurro sorprendido antes de que maldijera planeando algo aunque no sabia ni el movimiento de Adze –** ¡Hay alguien ahí!

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas cuatro ojos? **– dijo fudo cuando algo lo agarro del tobillo al igual que a los otros cuatro – **¿Qué diablos es esto?

- Es la sombra **– dijo kido sorprendido cuando las manos subieron hasta agarrarlos con fuerza mientras miles de llamas surgían a su alrededor como si fuera un infierno en verdad –** es una técnica

- No me digas **– se quejo fudo cuando los cinco intentaban librarse cuando una sombra salió del suelo tomando la forma de un pelinegro de ojos rojos sangre, tenia una mirada seria y fría que asustaría a cualquiera, el debía de ser **_**¨la sombra¨**_

- Pandemonio perdido **– dijo el antes de que las llamas los rodearan formando un enorme torbellino que atrapo a los cinco chicos y los mando lejos de lugar**

Kido levanto la vista desde el suelo al igual que goenji, ambos aun estaban sorprendidos al no haberse dado cuenta de que aquel jugador había estado a su lado. Al parecer el apodo de la sombra le cavia a la perfección, pensó de mal humor el chico cuando se levanto y observo que fubuki había sido acorralado por Dhampir. Maldijeron los cinco jóvenes y corrieron en dirección a ese lado del campo cuando vieron como Hikari estaba siguiendo junto a Midorikawa, Tsubasa y toramaru, los cuatro esquivaban bien intentando alcanzar a fubuki y Dhampir pero con sus pasos jamás lo lograrían. El ojiazul sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza cuando se puso de una buena vez delante de fubuki, ya no jugaría mas ahora le demostraría que tan fuerte era. Extendió la palma de su mano cuando los ojos de fubuki se abrieron sorprendidos mientras paraba de correr. Todo alrededor del peligris se volvió de un color rojo carmesí. Los demás jugadores miraron sin entender lo que ocurría cuando Tsubasa detecto la nueva técnica de Dhampir.

- Nueva técnica – **dijo Hikari a lo que Tsubasa asintió mientras paraban de correr sabiendo que ya era tarde para seguir **

- Crimson Phoenix **– dijo el ojiazul cuando un fénix gigante apareció ante los ojos de fubuki, el ave abrió el pico emitiendo un horroroso sonido que lo asusto haciéndole soltar el balón, tras lo cual el capitán de Shadow obtuvo el balón **

_- Al parecer el capitán de Shadow logro obtener el balón _– dijo joshira por el micrófono mientras el ojiazul daba el pase a Aswang

- Haz la técnica que te enseñe **– susurro el capitán a lo que la chica asintió** **cuando siete pingüinos salieron alrededor del balón antes de que con su descenso al cielo el balón se eleve sorprendiendo a todos, jugadores y observadores, era una técnica de pingüinos, estas aves golpearon con sus picos el balón devolviéndolo a la tierra **

- Pingüinos centellantes – **dijo Aswang antes de que ella pateara el balón y este fuera perseguido por los pingüinos dándole potencia al tiro**

- Martillo de la ira** – dijo Endo antes de que cruzara sus brazos mientras el demonio sale tras de el y ambos intentan parar el tiro cuando este explota y el balón entra sin dar rienda suelta a nada mas **

_- El segundo gol de Shadow Crimson _– dijo joshira antes de que mirara con rabia el partido que ya iba un 2-0 y esto se pondría peor a cada momento o solo era un presentimiento

Tsubasa detecto esta nueva técnica, cuando había dejado el equipo nunca había visto esa técnica por parte de Aswang. ¿Cuándo la había logrado? Ni ella misma lo sabia pero de seguro Dhampir lo había planeado todo, era obvio después de todo el capitán no seria tan estúpido para traer técnicas que ella ya conocía, como ese Crimson Phoenix, tampoco lo conocía y de seguro tenían mas técnicas nuevas en sus manos. La peliverde miro a kido quien estaba cerrando los ojos para pensar, la chica le entendía. Nada de esto era fácil y para rematar todo el peliplateado había roto los esquemas del chico, como por ejemplo lo de la protección para quien llevara el balón. No había servido de nada ahora que sabían la técnica de Adze. Le puso una mano en el hombro al de rastas indicándole que estaba con el cuando sintió una fija mirada en ella. Se dio vuelta notando que kazemaru miraba su mano en el hombro de kido, ¿Por qué miraba su mano? Le miro sin entender cuando el chico se dio vuelta y hablo algo con Hiroto quien solo asentía. La chica no entendía nada pero le resto importancia antes de que mirara a Hikari quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Tsubasa a lo que ella suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a kido

- Sigue estando muy ciego – dijo la de ojos color plata antes de que volvieran a concentrarse en el campo

* * *

_Australia (Sydney, 10 am)_

Hitomiko se cruzo de piernas mientras hablaba con el entrenador de Big Waves, el le estaba contando que hace solo unos días había recibido información de Inglaterra y de estados unidos sobre la prohibición del futbol en sus países correspondientes. Todos temían que el siguiente país fuera Australia. Y todo se había confirmado esa mañana, ya que el rubio había recibido una carta roja que decía que the Hell quería jugar contra ellos. El equipo Cursed para ser as exactos, les daban como plazo exactamente seis días. La pelinegra solo escuchaba todo, le informo también que hace poco sus jugadores se habían sentido observados a cada momento y en el peor de los casos habían vigilado hasta al mismo entrenador. ¿The Hell? No les había bastado con los estados unidos ni con Inglaterra ahora también seria Australia. Se levanto sin decir nada mientras analizaba todo esto, debían de impedir que los de big Waves jugaran contra el Cursed. Ella podía sentir que algo malo ocurriría, eso era obvio y para eliminar esta amenaza necesitaban a los jugadores del mismísimo the Hell. Necesitaban a Hikari y Tsubasa, las dos jugadoras que tal vez podían ayudar al equipo australiano y de paso también necesitaban al Raimon, ya que ellos ya habían jugado con este equipo y con ayuda habían logrado empatar. Robert le miro preocupado a lo que ella asintió cuando ingreso un rubio de ojos verdes, Hitomiko lo reconoció como el capitán del equipo australiano. A su lado estaba un peliverde de ojos verdes-azulados. Los dos chicos miraron a Hitomiko mientras Robert suspiraba mirándoles preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede entrenador? – pregunto el peliverde a lo que el de lentes suspiro sentándose en su silla otra vez

- Lo que nos temíamos Reef, si nos están espiando – dijo el entrenador a los que ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – Hitomiko-san ya me dijo que el equipo Cursed ya había retado a Japón antes

- Debo decir que ese equipo no es un juego – dijo la pelinegra seria mirando a ambos chicos quienes le miraron sin entender – casi hunden al Raimon en un partido y para empeorar las cosas sus técnicas son demasiado peligrosas

- ¿Casi vencen al Raimon? – pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes a lo que Robert asintió mientras se levantaba

- Nice, este equipo no es un juego y si perdemos el futbol será destruido en Australia – dijo el entrenador a lo que Reef hizo una mueca

- La carta no mentía entonces – dijo el peliverde a lo que el de lentes asintió mirando la carta roja

- Estados unidos e Inglaterra ya han perdido, sus países fueron prohibidos de seguir jugando al futbol –dijo Robert a lo que los chicos se sorprendieron – si perdemos contra este equipo, Australia será prohibida de jugar mas futbol

- Pero no perderemos – se quejo Nice a lo que Hitomiko sonrió

- Ganaran porque tengo a las dos jóvenes perfectas que les pueden ayudar a entrenar – dijo la pelinegra mientras los tres australianos le miraban sin entender – pero primero debo de llamarles, pero les aseguro que en dos días tienen a las personas adecuadas

Hitomiko solo suspiro mientras pensaba en el partido que hoy estarían realizando los del Raimon contra el Shadow Crimson. Confiaba en sus chicos, pero estaban hablando de un equipo de rango superior, un rango muy alto y que seguramente no se obtenía de cualquier forma. Tomo la carta que estaba en la mesa antes de que lo volviera a leer, indicaba que el partido sucedería dentro de cinco días exactamente. A las 10 am, para ser más exactos dentro de una cancha cercana. The Hell, ese nombre le estaba dando un serio dolor de cabeza pero no tendría que hacer otra cosa más que ayudar a impedir que la destrucción de este deporte siguiera. Contaba con su equipo, con que el Raimon ganaría o al menos eso esperaban todos, porque sino ¿Quién podría detener a the Hell? Nadie tendría la respuesta adecuada pero solo esperaba que al menos algo ocurriera y todo esto se detuviera pronto. Mientras tanto Robert aun pensaba en las palabras que había dicho Hitomiko, según ella traería a las personas adecuadas para ayudarlos. Pero ¿Quiénes serian? Su cabeza aun rondaba acerca de todo esto cuando recordó lo que había mencionado: ¨_Tengo a las jóvenes _¨. Eso significaba que eran chicas, una gota resbalo por la cabeza del rubio cuando recordó lo celosas que eran las fans de los chicos. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser todo esto?

* * *

Toramaru alzo la cabeza cuando ocurrió lo mismo de hace unos momentos, Shadow ya había anotado su tercer gol mientras ellos no habían logrado nada aun. Y es que el problema era esa sombra que siempre aparecía dispuesto a arruinarles sus bloqueos o intentos de robos, lo segundo era el hawk call del capitán que los dejaba confundidos por unos momentos. Respiro hondo cuando vio como goenji estaba en las mismas que el, ya que solo hace unos segundos habían sido enviados lejos por el pandemonio perdido. Kido buscaba la forma de evitar esto y captar donde estaba la sombra pero no lo hallaban era casi imposible, y si lo veían era unos segundos antes de que saliera para mandarlos lejos de todos. Luego Cordewa había anotado con la navaja meteoro, una viva replica de la técnica de Hiroto, y lamentablemente Endo no lo había podido parar. La pelota la llevaba Mara, a lo que Hiroto junto a fudo fueron tras de ella, Tsubasa solo evadió a la peliazul esperando cerca de la otra portería. Ambos chicos iban a intentar parar a la chica cuando esta cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba. Los espectadores no entendieron nada, ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando la peliazul? Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta la chica se quedo quieta.

- Mirror Reflect – **dijo Mara antes de que aparecieran otras cuatro jóvenes exactamente iguales a ella, todos se quedaron estupefactos ante eso mientras fudo y Hiroto no sabían cual de las cinco era la verdadera, todas avanzaron con el balón hasta que Dhampir se puso al lado de ellas**, **Hiroto alcanzo a una y cuando de casualidad la toco esta desapareció, a este paso estaban perdidos **

- Es hora **– dijo Dhampir antes de que todas las clones desaparecieran dejando a la verdadera peliazul junto al peliplateado, entre ambos se pasaban el balón de una manera veloz hasta que el balón toma una gran velocidad, luego Dhampir lanza el balón al aire mientras todos observaban el movimiento - **Spiral Phoenix

- Otra nueva técnica – **dijo sorprendida Tsubasa cuando Mara salta a la altura del balón y gira sobre si misma creando un tornado de fuego, luego Dhampir silba antes de que chutee haciendo que el tornado cambie de forma tornándose en la silueta de un fénix que se dirige a la portería **

- Martillo de la ira **– dice Endo cruzando sus brazos antes de que el demonio surgiera y junto intentando impedir el pase pero se rompió rápidamente ingresando el cuarto gol **

_- Shadow Crimson anota el cuarto gol _– dijo Joshira cuando todos apretaban los puños preocupados

Endo estaba sorprendido ante este tiro, una excelente combinación muy poderosa y a la vez demasiado fuerte. ¿Cómo pararía los siguientes tiros? Se relajo antes de que pensaran en aquellos tiros, su deber era el de pararlos, podrían ser fuertes pero el también se había entrenado mucho para esto. Se enderezo mientras alzaba el pulgar a kido animándolo a que siguiera, este solo asintió algo estresado también. El de rastas había estado buscando una explicación para todo, pero sin embargo Dhampir y sus jugadores siempre le bloqueaban el paso ocasionando que el no llegara a ningún lado. La frustración estaba ahí, raramente se había sentido de esta manera pero debía de haber una forma de darle vuelta al partido. Era su deber, pensó con todo su cerebro. Recordó cada uno de los movimientos fijándose que en unos habían logrado predecir sus movimientos. Podría ser… ¿Acaso Dhampir sabia cada uno de sus pensamientos? Eso era ilógico pero parecía como si el chico lo leyera con facilidad, como si supiera que el haría tal jugada. Analizo mejor cuando recordó que estaban en pleno campo, tendría que pensar todo mientras jugaba. El balón lo llevaba esta vez Midorikawa y le dio un limpio pase a kazemaru quien estaba a la par con goenji, ambos podían realizar su técnica juntos. Cuando de repente la pelirosa de hace rato paso por el lado de ambos chicos. Se veía confiada y demasiado, como si supiera algo que ellos no. ¿Cuál era su plan?

- Poisonous Kiss – **dijo la ojiavellana antes de que se detuviera y mandara un beso a cada uno de los dos chicos, el beso de color negro quedo marcado en sus mejillas antes de que goenji y kazemaru se sintieran mareados, miraron a la joven quien sonrió, goenji le dio el balón mientras la chica rio pasándolos **– sencillo

- Eretica **– dijo Hikari llegando a su lado, kido le miro serio a lo que la pelinegra suspiro mirándole con fijeza – **este gol esta perdido

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? **– pregunto el de rastas a lo que ella solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza ante lo que el aun no había notado **

- Deja de ser tan ciego kido, perderemos si no reaccionas **– dijo ella antes de que se alejara cuando el le miro sin entender, la chica uso su White Swam y robo el balón a la pelirosa, le dio el pase a Midorikawa quien corrió, kido solo estaba taladrándose la mente mientras las ideas se iban **

- Cursed Melody** – dijo Eretica cuando varios murciélagos surgieron de su espalda y se lanzaron sobre Midorikawa quien retrocedió horrorizado cuando uno le toco, todo se volvió negro en su mente cuando observo como Naomi le sonríe cuando la oscuridad se la lleva **

- ¡No! **– grito Midorikawa intentando alcanzar a su amiga cuando noto que no había nadie en ese lugar, miro a sus pies sorprendiéndose al ver que ya no tenia el balón **– me engaño – **susurro cuando Eretica llevaba el balón**

Ryu observo a aquella joven, en verdad había sido muy rápida. Hikari no se había equivocado al decir que se especializaba en el robo del balón, es mas lo había robado dos veces de manera diferente. La primera había sido por forma voluntaria como se había podido apreciar con goenji, mientras que la segunda había sido por la forma de asustar. Otra persona peligrosa, debían de alejarla de los que llevaban el balón pero ¿Cómo lo harían? Necesitaban la mente de kido pero este estaba en otro mundo mejor dicho intentando ver los fallos. Mierda, pensó Ryu golpeando su pierna algo enojado mientras Nikko se levantaba observando todo mejor. Esto era un desastre y a este paso la derrota estaba de su lado, por lo que había visto su hermana robaba el balón y lo pasaba a los demás jugadores pero ¿Por qué no anotaba? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todos se preguntaban eso mientras Someoka maldecía a Hikari diciendo que ella no debería de estar en el campo en estos momentos, ni siquiera había usado su técnica nueva. El estrés estaba con todos cuando el balón lo llevo Hiroto, lograron pasa a todos junto a fubuki cuando terminaron frente a la portería. Todos se levantaron esperando que al menos esta técnica si fuera la correcta. A los dos chicos les salió fuego, cuando el balón se elevo, Mara observo la técnica con fijeza admirando a Hiroto por primera vez. Había progresado pero no lo suficiente.

- El nacimiento **– dijeron ambos chicos antes de que saltaran girando alrededor del balón formando una cadena de ADN, dieron juntos el remate mandando la técnica cuando el portero de Shadow sonrió de manera siniestras asustando a los espectadores, algo malo sucedería **

- Grito destructor **– dijo el portero antes de que abriera su boca y un horrendo sonido surgiera de ella haciendo eco mientras todos se tapaban los oídos, la pelota se detuvo como si hubiera una barrera que quisiera penetrar, pero no lo consiguió y el balón fue regresado con fuerza dejando con los ojos abiertos a Ryu, la pelota llego a los pies de Striges, esta aprovecho para ir hacia el arco de Endo **

- Hielo estelar **– dijo ella antes de que la pelota comenzara a emanar frio mientras todos veían como se eleva para que luego Striges la pateara convirtiendo el frio en hielo y mandando el tiro hasta la portería donde Endo no pudo ni moverse haciendo el quinto gol **

_- Shadow Crimson anota su quinto gol, y esto da por terminado el primer tiempo _– dijo el rubio cuando el reloj ya marcaba el fin

Todos se fueron a sentar a los bancos mientras aun tenían en mente la técnica que ese portero había usado. Había logrado devolver la técnica y mandarla hasta la delantera que había estado esperando todo este tiempo en el otro lado. Todo había estado fríamente calculado, y habían logrado que ellos cayeran muchas veces en sus juegos. El de rastas se masajeo las sienes mientras fudo solo veía como la peliazul de nombre Striges se acercaba a hablar con su capitán, el del mohicano había intuido que la chica había estado jugando un rato con ellos para luego cambiar hasta volverse mas rápida y seria. Los de este equipo debían de tener un punto débil pero aun nadie descubría nada de esto. Agotado con su mente solo miro como Someoka y los demás llegaban enojados antes de que miraran a Hikari. Esta se cruzo de brazos arqueando una ceja cuando el pelirosa estallo diciendo que ella no estaba haciendo nada mas que estar ahí parada en el campo. La ojiplata solo estaba en silencio mientras escuchaba como el chico seguía gritándole. Nikko bajo enojado ante los reclamos a su hermana mientras goenji solo intentaba calmar a Someoka al igual que fubuki lo intentaba sin éxito alguno. Ryu solo negó con la cabeza, este equipo lo único que estaba haciendo era pelear entre ellos en lugar de concentrarse.

- Calma Someoka – dijo goenji pero el nombrado no le hizo caso ya que seguía gritándole a Hikari quien se enderezo y le miro con reto

- ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunto ella con voz baja y fría, Tsubasa se puso al lado de la chica sabiendo muy bien que el genio de su amiga podía estallar en cualquier momento

- Tienes el descaro de decir eso cuando no haz hecho nada mas que estar parada en medio campo – dijo enojado el pelirosa cuando Nikko se puso delante de el

- No te permito que le hables de esa manera a mi hermana – dijo el pelinegro mientras sus ojos demostraban furia verdadera – primero aprender a respetar a la gente

- No necesito que me defiendas Nikko – dijo Hikari poniéndose delante de Someoka – además porque me criticas dime ¿Ya descubriste la estrategia de Dhampir?

- Claro – dijo el chico nervioso cuando noto que ni siquiera eso había logrado hacer, la pelinegra le miro con burla antes de que se diera vuelta mirando a kido – estas mintiendo y eso es pésimo para un jugador, kido ¿Ya sabes lo que el esta haciendo?

- Kido – susurro Endo cuando vio como el de googles solo suspiraba masajeándose las sienes pensando y no llegando a nada, Hikari pateo el suelo al darse cuenta de que a este paso no llegarían a nada

- ¿Cuatro ojos? – pregunto fudo esperando la respuesta del estratega cuando solo hubo silencio mientras la joven solo gruñía una maldición

- ¡Por una mierda! – grito la pelinegra enojada antes de que todos se sorprendieran, en especial los ingleses ante aquel lenguaje tan _¨bulgar¨_– ¡Deja de ser tan ciego!

- Hikari – dijo Tsubasa intentando calmar a su amiga, ya que la joven estaba tan enojada hasta que sus ojos se volvían de un color escarlata indicando que su enojo era enorme

- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡¿Es que acaso tú no eres un estratega?! ¡Dhampir y tú son completamente iguales! ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito Hikari cuando kido abrió los ojos sorprendido al entender todo lo que no había notado

Claro, esa era la respuesta. Había sido tan ciego que no lo había visto en todo ese rato, el y el capitán de Shadow eran iguales. Estrategas, eran estrategas. Todo este tiempo Dhampir había estado usando las mismas tácticas de adelantarse que el, todo este tiempo había estado calculando sus movimientos. Había usado lo que el mismo usaría, se rio ante lo tonto que había sido. Ahora solo había una forma de ganar, y era la más obvia de todas. Si ellos podían adelantarse en sus movimientos, ellos también podrían. Endo le miro antes de que sonriera, el estratega asintió con una sonrisa. Todos habían entendido al fin lo que había ocurrido, se habían dejado cegar buscando una solución cuando no habían visto lo obvio. Hikari le sonrió de lado a kido antes de que le pusiera una mano en el hombro y se riera negando con la cabeza, goenji no pudo evitar sonreír. Ciegos, esa era la verdad, la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a ellos y ahora la tenían. Los ojos escarlatas de la joven cambiaron a su color normal mientras Tsubasa chocaba las palmas con su amiga. Ella también lo había notado pero al final kido debía descubrirlo por si mismo, aunque con algo de ayuda ahora. Dhampir miro a los del Raimon, sabia que ya habían descubierto su táctica, pero bueno la diversión comenzaría ya, una sonrisa de lado surgió en su rostro antes de que mirara de nuevo a su equipo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Dhampir? – pregunto Aswang a lo que todo su equipo le miro esperando la siguiente orden

- Supongo que debemos de jugar mejor y como ya saben que hemos estado adelantándonos a sus movimientos, tendremos que aumentar nuestra inteligencia – dijo el peliplateado antes de que mirara a Alp, este era un pelinaranja de ojos verdes asintiera – debemos de analizar mejor Alp

- Lo se Dhampir – dijo el antes de que los del Raimon les miraran

- No perderemos Dhampir – susurro Endo mientras el capitán de Shadow solo sonreía de lado

Ya todos sabían lo que en verdad planeaba el chico, solo debían de calcular que ellos ya no seguirían jugando. Nikko miro al Raimon fijamente mientras los Knights of the Queen admiraban lo que iba a ocurrir. El verdadero juego comenzaría en unos momentos, y ahora si se sabría cual de estos dos equipos ganaría. Raimon no solo lo hacia para detenerlos, sino también para salvar a sus amigos y de paso a todos los que pudieran caer en manos, no solo estaba ellos sino también los demás equipos. Shadow estaba listo para esto, para ganar pero el Raimon no se quedaría atrás. Kido miro con fijeza a Dhampir mientras este le devolvía la mirada, este reto era entre ellos, entre ambos estrategas que no darían un paso atrás tan fácilmente. Las mentes de ambos estaban ocupadas, creando rápidamente métodos para vencer al otro. Porque esto ya no solo era un partido sino una guerra.

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 12: Postres **

**Midorikawa: **quiero helado – aburrido mientras Hiroto tiene una gota en la cabeza –

**Hiroto: **comiste helado hace diez minutos

**Midorikawa: **pero tengo hambre ya – con puchero infantil a lo que su amigo suspira negando con la cabeza –

**Tsunami: **pues mira ahí hay un pastel de chocolate – señalando un pastel que se veía muy bueno a lo que los ojos del chico brillan – y una tarta de fresas – al lado del pastel

**Midorikawa: **¡Si! – se lanza a comer los postres cuando llegan Tsubasa y Hikari –

**Tsubasa: **¿Dónde esta mi tarta? – mirando a todos lados –

**Hikari: **¿Dónde esta mi pastel? – mirando a todos lados –

**Todos**:… ¡Fue Midorikawa! – salen huyendo dejando a un peliverde solo con ambas chicas que estaban en silencio –

**Midorikawa: **esto – nervioso cuando ambas jóvenes le miran con auras asesinas –

**Ambas: **declárate muerto – con sonrisa malvadas mientras el chico llora a cascaditas –

**Midorikawa: **debí comprar mas helado – llorando a cascadas cuando las dos chicas sonríen asintiendo – adiós mundo cruel

**Ambas: **adiós – gritan ambas antes de que se escuchen gritos de la habitación mientras los demás solo se alejaban –

**Todos: **recordatorio, no comernos los postres de esas dos – con gotas en las cabezas –

* * *

**Preguntas:**

**- ¿Quién será ese niño que se topo con el señor oscuro? ¿Saldrá su pasado a la luz?**

**- ¿Qué les pareció el partido? ¿Shadow lo hizo muy bien?**

**- ¿Quien de shadow les llamo mas la atención? ¿Que les parecieron las técnicas?**

**- ¿Por qué kazemaru ignoro a Tsubasa? ¿Someoka le bajara a sus críticas? **

**- ¿The Hell llegara a Australia? ¿Qué problemas traerán?**

**- ¿Raimon mejorara en el segundo tiempo? ¿Todos estuvieron ciegos al no darse cuenta de la realidad?**

**- ¿Dhampir y kido tendrán ases bajo la manga? ¿Quién ganara?**

* * *

**Los bellos reviews:**

**Amelia mía Barton: **jeje me alegra de que te haya gustado mía-chan y también tengo el presentimiento que al pobre Keshi lo terminaran golpeando y ya veremos cual es el plan de the Hell aunque tipo pinki y cerebro no es jajaja

**Aleeciitah: **me alegra que te pusieras al día alee-nee y tienes razón Hikari debe de vengarse después de todo tu le enseñaste a ser sexy xD y si tenias razón será difícil vencer a Shadow pero bueno habrá que ver

**Ale franco: **gracias por no morir ale-chan y no será necesario que me pegues con la sarten ya me viene las ideas xD

**Chrona15: **no te preocupes za-chan que no hay problemas, como yadije lo que me importa es que a todos les guste la historia y espero que pronto soluciones tu problema con la lap

**Blackmoon11: **jeje en verdad no esperaba dejarte impresionada luna-chan y si Hikari junto a goenji son dos cabezotas que se unirán al club de no me doy cuenta de que amo a esa persona y tienes razón debemos de superar el pasado y eso es lo que ahora deben de hacer todos los que estuvieron en the Hell

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **si, lo de mara y Dhampir es algo difícil, el le quiere cuidar pero a la vez sabe que es muy peligroso estar cerca de su hermana, por lo que no sabe que hacer y lastima que la pulsera haya arruinado el momento de naomixmido y bien que tsunami se merecía quedarse sin dinero

**Timeless fantasist: **jaja perdón por el suspenso pero hoy hay mas suspenso xD y esperemos no se me vaya la inspiración jeje y no te preocupes Hayato que actualizare pronto y la teoría puede ser también jeje habrá que esperar

**Normavanessa2000: **gracias por enterderme Lia-chan, ahora debo de ir a clases y ponerme al corriente pero bueno intentare actualizar pronto y se que pronto obtendrán todos una teoría xD

**Destinity: **disculpa que lo corte en los mejores momentos pero bueno mátenme jaja me gusta el suspenso y prometo actualizar pronto para darte ese extra que tanto pides de venganza jajaja

**Tyxii: **su puede actualizar rápido pero bueno ahora si me costara algo de tiempo jeje que se me hará, y si goenji merece ser acorralado además de que el pasado de Cordewa no termina ahí – misterio – y el villano favorito Dhampir…veremos que pasa con el jeje

**Misteryname: **jeje ya se que adoras el romance eva-chan y me fascino escribir el naomixmido y lastima que se perdió la magia pero bueno pronto veremos mas y PROMETO CELOS! MUAJAJAJAJA y si me gusto también el ¨_roce¨_ entre Hikari y goenji

**Yuko-96: **jaja me alegra de que te haya gustado Yuko-chan, sabes que si te gusta soy feliz, y de nada Ryu mas bien es un halago que participes y que Yuko-nee también participe en ellos, además de que para mi es un honor que yo participe en sus fics, y rponto hare conty!

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, sin mas que decir me despido y espero que pronto pueda actualiza (Nikko: ¡Comenten!) no le hagan caso, ahora si byeeeeee y hasta la próxima **


	16. Cápitulo 14

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capitulo 14 que muchos me mataban por querer leer y es el mas largo que he logrado escribir O.O, jeje y en verdad siento que no haber podido subir este capi el miércoles como dije pero la tarea me ha matado por completo y tengo exposición dentro de poco, para rematar el día de hoy tuve que ir a un desfile por el día de las Américas, y lleve una bandera (Nikko: ¿A que no adivinan que bandera fue?) Bueno dejando eso de lado debo decir que me tarde también porque este es el capi mas largo que he logrado subir. Además de que he cambiado el formato de todo, ahora las respuestas a los reviews se harán antes de la historia, además de que hay una nueva sección en este fic, que se llama: Datos curiosos, ya sabrán de que se trata. Ahora los reviews:**

**Ale franco: **gracias ale-chan, y si guarda esa sartén que por ahora no será necesaria – poniéndose un casco en la cabeza – mi mente es algo frágil por lo que es mejor protegerla jeje pero dejando eso de lado me alegra de que te haya parecido genial y si Someoka es un baka jajaja

**Shion-Kishimoto-kun: **no te me mueras Shion-chan porque sino no te perderas los demás capítulos jaja xD y gracias porque te haya gustado este capi que en verdad me demore en hacerlo pero con tal de que quedara bien todo valió la pena. (Nikko: siempre dice eso)

**Blackmoon11: **muy bueno ese dicho y muy cierto, lo que se siembra se cosecha pero lo del hijo…no puedo decir nada aun pero…diablos me guardo el secreto jeje y si Hikari debe de entender que ella no esta sola en la cancha pero bueno mas adelante lo superara (Nikko: si claro, no lo creo/ yo: cállate) comparto la idea de que ella debió decir algo pero debo recordar que ella aun no confía en nadie salvo Hiroto a quien considera su amigo. Y si ese kazemaru es celoso pero no lo admite jeje

**Destinity: **no diré si perderán porque debes de leer este capi jaja y si tengo algo con el suspenso que no se que me ocasiona jeje pero calma si no existiera que diversión habría, y si pierden ya los matas tu jajaja y pobre Aki la dejaras viuda jaja en verdad todos le hacemos bullying a Endo xD

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **Si, Nikko nunca se cansara de meterse en mis conversaciones con ustedes jaja pero bueno así lo queremos todos (Nikko: se que me aman no lo nieguen) y si, tenia que poner lo del lenguaje vulgar y no se porque lo hice xD, me alegra que te hayan gustado todas las técnicas y espero y este capi te guste

**Tyxii: **tienes razón, un misterio se resuelve pero viene otro, que se hará, y te entiendo sobre las técnicas, algunas fueron geniales y otras fantasiosas, y creo que se cuales pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el partido y el capi, y si…¡QUE VIVAN LOS CELOS! Y pronto habrán, es promesa mujer, pero pronto…y con respecto a que es el niño…misterio xD

**Yuko-96: **jaja yo no creo que sea un partido tan grande, pero gracias por el halago Ryu, y espero que sobrevivas a Yuko-nee jeje y me alegra que te haya gustado nee-san porque me esforze en ese capi como en el de hoy donde me mate escribiendo pero creo que todo valió la pena o eso creo al menos jeje

**Timeless fantasist: **gracias por lo del genial**, **amo el suspenso Hoshiri-chan, es mi profesión jaja y si Hayato eres el villano favorito xD pero bueno es que Dhampir ha hecho un gran papel de malo jajaja…aun no dire si es el hijo o no pero tampoco diré más y con respecto a Someoka, no lo puedo matar pero de que hay venganza la hay, y gracias por no dar spoilers jaja que sino confesabas el final de capi xD

**Vetran: **todos queremos saber que le paso al señor oscuro, y pronto lo sabremos o eso creo – mirada sospechosa – y si Dhampir lo hizo genial pero es hora de ver como kido contraataca, y que kazemaru se de cuenta de sus sentimientos es como que bastante difícil pero amo los celos y creo que pronto veremos mas XD, ahora veremos que ocurrirá en el partido pero de que kido regresa al juego es porque regresa

**Diana master: **me alegra de que te haya gustado diana-chan, puede ser un hermano ¿Quién sabe? Y me alegra que te haya interesado nao-chan jeje y lo de las técnicas descritas sigo sin saber como las logre, y lo de Australia aun no es seguro así que aun no llores, y si kazemaru es lento en el amor -_-

**Misteryname: **si, creo que la opción el hijo es lógica, o al menos eso pienso y me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi eva-chan, y gracias por no dar pistas jaja porque sino todos sabrían el final del capi. Y prometo que habran celos, y para que kazemaru admita sus celos estará bien difícil xD

**Bueno ahora si les dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo y gozen que lohice bien largo jaja o al menos eso creo yo (Nikko: creo que es el mas largo que haz hecho en tu vida/ yo: si tienes razón, es el mas largo que he hecho en mi vida) ahora sin mas les dejo el capitulo:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges y las demás aun no)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 14**

Le miro cuando ya pronto iban a regresar al campo, aun estaba algo enojado por lo que acababa de suceder pero tampoco era lo correcto lo que aquella pelinegra había hecho. Ella le miro antes de que sus ojos de color plata relampaguearan mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro. El delantero aun no entendía porque ella no había dicho nada acerca de la táctica de Dhampir, ¿Acaso ella aun era fiel a ese equipo? Las dudas le invadieron otra vez, sabia que no debía de confiar pero ella era tan impredecible por lo que no sabia que hacer. Ella se movió con rapidez hablando algo con Madokawa mientras esta asentía. ¿Quién era ella en verdad? Volteo la mirada mientras los demás seguían hablando con kido acerca de su estrategia nueva, el no se podía concentrar, el enojo estaba ahí y no terminaría hasta que hablara con la chica. Dejando eso de lado se dirigió a donde estaba Hikari antes de que la jalara, ella le dijo que la soltara y que se estaba cansando de todo esto. De mala gana le obedeció mientras ella se sobaba el brazo, tal vez había sido muy brusco, pensó arrepintiéndose cuando ella le miro feo. Bien, al diablo lo de arrepentirse, se dijo en su mente ante aquel gesto de molestia que ella le hizo. Esta mujer era difícil de entender, aun peor, insoportable con letras mayúsculas. La joven se acerco junto a su amiga mientras el solo veía a kido quien empezaba a hablar sobre cada uno de los jugadores de Shadow Crimson.

- Debemos detener a la sombra – dijo kido a lo que todos se miraron entre si – el usa su rapidez para escapar de nosotros o al menos eso pude ver

- Es una técnica, mas bien Adze usa dos técnicas al mis tiempo – dijo Tsubasa a lo que todos le miraron, algunos le acusaron con la mirada por no haber dicho eso – no lo dije porque no me espere que el estuviera aquí, es mi reemplazo

- ¿Qué más sabes de Adze? – pregunto Hikari a lo que todos le miraron – el no estaba en mi equipo, así que no se sus técnicas o combinaciones

- Primero para usar lo del traslado de un lugar a otro es una técnica de regate en realidad, se llama escape oscuro – dijo Tsubasa – la técnica consiste en que el lleve la pelota y de repente su sombra lo trague trasladándolo de un lugar a otro, claro haciendo paradas entre los jugadores

- Esa fue la sombra que paso a mi lado, por lo que el uso su técnica y tuvo que pasar a un lado mío para continuar su camino – dedujo el estratega a lo que Tsubasa asintió – luego combino esa técnica con el pandemonio perdido

- Entonces debemos de neutralizar esa combinación – dijo mas aliviado Someoka mientras todo el equipo se miraba planeando

Era una sombra pero debía de tener una debilidad, pensó Hiroto. Recordó los movimientos que había hecho aquel chico. Nadie lo había visto en el campo, aunque el en un momento había podido distinguir como alguien se movía rápido. ¿Rapidez? Eso podía ser, Adze no podía estar usando su técnica de regate todo el tiempo así que debía de haber una forma de impedir sus movimientos. ¿Cómo? Esa era la preguntaba que rondaba en las cabezas del pelirrojo cuando la idea llego. Localizar a la sombra, debían de hacer eso y todo se solucionarla. Salía por un momento durante su técnica así que podían aprovechar ese momento para poder lograr atraparlo pero debía de recordar que el era veloz. Así que estaría difícil lograr encerarlo y desviarlo del juego.

Kido mientras tanto pensaba en Dhampir, en su juego y su mente. Si ambos sabían lo que harían debía de haber una manera de engañarlo y evadir sus jugadas. Pero no seria nada fácil. Su mente estaba en Dhampir y la sombra, no eran los únicos rivales pero al menos los que le traerían graves problemas sino pensaba en algo lo mas pronto posible además de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. El era el estratega pero sin embargo se había dejado cegar por el triunfo, buscando una manera de vencer que se dejo cegar al reconocer la verdad que ocultaba aquel peliplateado. Pero era un ser humano, tenia derecho a equivocarse pero aun le molestaba la idea de que Hikari hubiera hablado tan tarde, tal vez pudo haber dicho algo en el primer tiempo en lugar de solo decir que el estaba ciego. Pudiste ser mas especifica, pensó el enojado antes de que suspirara mientras pensaba en un modo de llevar todo esto. Alguna debilidad que tuvieran.

- ¿Por qué no intentamos localizar a la sombra? – pregunto Hiroto a lo que todos le miraron sin entenderle – verán, Madokawa dijo que hay un momento donde el sale de su escondite por lo que podríamos aprovechar ese momento para poder atraparlo o mejor dicho desviarlo del juego

- Eso tiene sentido – dijo kido asintiendo cuando recordó que el tiempo se acababa – Dhampir es el otro problema, su hawk call

- Se nos acaba el tiempo – dijo kazemaru cuando notaron que el descanso había terminado – ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Déjenme a mi a Dhampir, y las estrategias pero de que tengo un plan es que lo tengo – dijo kido mientras todo el equipo dejaba en manos del de rastas el partido

_- Y el descanso termina _– anuncio joshira mientras todos se ubicaban en sus posiciones y el segundo tiempo daba inicio

Kido miro a Dhampir antes de que empezaran a jugar otra vez, el balón lo llevaba esta vez Eretica por lo que muchos trataban de esquivarla ya que ella era la chica de las ilusiones. Un peligro para todos. ¿Cómo vencerla? Si era la que se especializaba en los engaños debía de haber una forma de distraerla para que dejara el balón en paz. A menos de que le robaran el balón y ella misma cayera en su propio juego, ¿Juego? ¿Trampa? Las ilusiones, para detenerlas se debían de detener a la ilusionista primero o a la que engañaba. Hikari, pensó cuando recordó su angel Cradle. Con esa técnica ella paraba a los jugadores hipnotizándolos para que luego ella robara el balón. ¡¿Cómo no lo recordó?! Negando con la cabeza se acerco a Hikari e hizo la seña para que realizara su técnica, esta le miro sorprendida para que luego asintiera con rapidez adelantándose frente a Eretica. Esto debía de ser rápido, ya que cuando ella quedara hipnotizada por segundos de inmediato intentaría regresar por el balón. A menos que regatearan con el. ¡Fudo! Diablos, al fin todo estaba surgiendo en su mente. Necesitaban robar el balón y para detener a Eretica y al resto necesitaban regatear con el, ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego desde el comienzo? Se suponía que el era el maestro de la estrategia y no un principiante. Luego se pensaría sus errores ahora era el momento de actuar y calcular. Hikari salto y quedo al lado de Eretica quien estaba a punto de usar su Cursed melody.

- No lo harás, ¡Angel Cradle! **– susurro Hikari antes de que unas alas surgieran de su espalda, abrió su boca mientras el dulce nana salía de ella, centenares de plumas rodearon el lugar mientras Eretica se quedaba pasmada en su sitio sin poder seguir moviéndose ante la bella tonada que la dejo adormecida – **tu turno capitán

- Arigatou **– dijo kido antes de que le robara el balón a Eretica quien despertó sorprendiéndose mientras se daba vuelta en dirección hacia kido siendo seguida por los defensas de Shadow, el estratega sonrió antes de que mirara a fudo quien capto lo que el de rastas tenia en mente, se acerco a el cuando Eretica y va a mandar su Poisonous kiss – **es hora **– fudo se acerco corriendo mientras todos en las gradas veían desde sus asientos **

- Cuatro ojos es el momento **– dijo fudo cuando ambos patearon al mismo tiempo el balón provocando un vórtice que surgió – **¡Espacio Oscuro!**– los oponentes se quedaron de piedra mientras la pelirosa se quedo atascada cuando la mando lejos por la fuerza **

_- Y kido junto a fudo logran alejar a la mediocampista Eretica _– dijo con una sonrisa joshira mientras en las gradas todos aplaudían

Dhampir estaba algo sorprendido, Eretica era una de sus armas de defensa que servían para el robo del balón. Nadie había logrado nunca alejarla del balón, es mas jamás habían logrado que ella fuera apartada del juego. Al parecer el estratega del Raimon ya había despertado de su sueño fantasioso. Miro a sus compañeros quienes aun no salían de su asombro ante ese doble movimiento que habían realizado. ¿Cuándo ellos habían logrado vencer a su mediocampista? Mejor dicho ¿Cuándo se les ocurrió aquello? Estaba sorprendido y eso decía mucho, nadie jamás había logrado sorprenderle en su vida, nadie ni siquiera alguna de las otras capitanas de rangos superiores. Lo que el de rastas acaba de hacer era una victoria para cualquier idiota que osara retarlo después de todo el siempre eliminaba a sus retadores de forma humillante para que jamás intentaran siquiera volver a querer compararse con el. Su mente aun procesaba todo y jodidamente todo. Negando con la cabeza elimino sus pensamientos volviendo a concentrarse mientras recordaba que el era el estratega, quien jugaba con la mente de sus adversarios para luego hundirlos al final.

Midorikawa vio a Cordewa quien solo se quedo callada apretando los puños enojada, esto era estúpido para ella pero no perdería. Comenzó la carrera lista para ir rumbo al balón. Kido observo esto, mando la pelota a goenji quien recibió el pase con facilidad. Hikari llego detrás de el, le arqueo una ceja a lo que ella bufo. Al parecer la pelinegra le defendería por un rato hasta que el anotara en la portería. Todos se acercaban cuando ella se detuvo antes de que invocara a su White Swam, este solo cegó a los oponentes dejándolos fuera mientras goenji se dirigía al arco junto a fubuki que acababa de llegar. Ambos asintieron cuando ya estaban cerca de la portería, asintieron ante la técnica que harían, esperaban que esta si entrara a diferencia del nacimiento.

- Nuevo Fuego Cruzado **– dijeron ambos, el pelicrema corrió hasta que surgió fuego a su alrededor mientras que fubuki obtuvo el hielo, luego ambos cruzaron antes de que chutearan el balón al mismo tiempo mandándolo hacia la portería con una potencia tan grande que sorprendió un poco a Hikari quien admiro el tiro **

- Grito destructor **– dijo Bajang abriendo la coca y mandando aquel horrendo sonido que formo la barrera cuando el dispara choco con fuerza hacia el lado derecho del escudo mientras peleaba por ingresar mientras el resto solo esperaba, el pelirrojo gruño mientras el tiro luchaba hasta que sin dar tiempo a nada la barrera se rompió estallando en un sonido horrible que hizo a todos taparse los odios cuando la pelota ingreso **

_- ¡El Raimon anota! ¡Este es su primer gol! _– exclamo Joshira mientras todos desde las gradas gritaban ante el primer gol del Raimon

Hikari aun estaba sorprendida ante todo esto, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Sabía que estos chicos eran fuertes pero que lograran penetrar la barrera de sonido de la técnica de Bajang, eso era sorprendente. Miro a goenji quien chocaba las palmas con fubuki, ambos voltearon a verla antes de que el peligris sonriera con amabilidad. Este chico era alguien amable y dulce, un amigo sincero que haría todo lo posible por proteger a alguien, el ojicastaño solo le miro mientras algo brillaba en su mirar. Burla, pensó cuando el sonrió de lado. Maldito infeliz, pensó ella antes de que se diera vuelta enojada ante el descaro que el cometía siempre con ella. Miro de reojo a Dhampir, este solo tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, al parecer el capitán aun no se creía que había recibido el primer gol de un equipo. Por lo que ella recordaba, jamás habían roto las estrategias de Dhampir, algo divertido floreció en su mente ante esto. El peliplateado no estaba acostumbrado a perder, mejor dicho jamás le había ocurrido esto. El ojiazul endureció su mirada antes de que se diera vuelta y susurrara un: solo fue uno, el siguiente no la cuentan. O eso veremos, pensó la pelinegra cuando la pelota volvió a seguir el rumbo del partido.

- Mara **– dijo Dhampir a lo que ella asintió mientras la joven corrió atrapando el balón a lo que kido miro al resto, debían de ver que haría la joven pero lo que era seguro seria de que ella defendería, pensó kido cuando Midorikawa se acerco con toramaru **

- Tornado Burst **– dijo** **la peliazul antes de que girara sobre si mis mientras ambos chicos eran atrapados en el tornado que ella formo, este los mando lejos mientras kido detecto quien era en verdad Mara en Shadow**

Hoshiri era muy buena en esto, pensó Hiroto viendo a Mara llevar el balón. Cuando la recordaba en su niñez veía a una chica que solía esconderse de todos y no hablar con nadie mientras que a Hayato lo recordaba como a alguien alegre y solidario. Dos personas importantes para el, sus amigos. Personas importantes para el, amigos que estaban en lado oscuro como el lo había estado en el Alius, sabia que ellos no eran malos en verdad al igual que Izumi no lo era, pero no sabia que podía hacer. Extrañaba a su hermana, a la pequeña ratona que siempre estuvo con el, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y arreglar las cosas, cambiar el destino. Aparte de eso necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con Hoshiri y Hayato, ¿Por qué desaparecieron hace años? ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad ocurrió? Su mente estaba en eso pero a la vez en el partido sabiendo muy bien que debía de concentrarse pero no podía por más que quisiera. Demonios, estaba en mal camino.

Kido observo con fijeza a la ojigris. La peliazul era la que protegía el balón, en cada momento que la había visto noto que aunque fuera mediocampista se dedicaba a cuidar de la pelota y entregarle los pases a Dhampir para que este anotara. Si querían llegar a algo debían de lograr que ella se alejara del balón para que los pases pudieran ser interceptados por ellos. Mara era veloz y a la vez tenía buenas técnicas para la protección, por lo cual necesitaban a un defensa que les ayudara en estos momentos. El piso de hielo no serviría pero el remolino ryujin… ¿Podría servir? Las ideas venían a su mente con rapidez, no quedaba de otra así que lo dejaría por esta vez a su instinto y este le decía que con esta técnica todo estaría bien. Hizo una seña a kazemaru quien solo le miro sin entender, cuando movió su mano de una manera sorprendiendo al chico.

- Kazemaru, el remolino – **dijo kido cuando el chico sonrió antes de que este asintiera comenzando a correr con rapidez formando un huracán a su alrededor de Mara quien se sorprendió, el peliazul comenzó a girar mareando a la chica quien no sabia que pasaba **– esto debe de funcionar

- Remolino ryujin – **dijo el peliazul antes de que el movimiento mandara lejos a la peliazul y el balón fuera llevado por el, Tsubasa paso a su lado mientras le guardaba las espaldas – **Fubuki

- Entendido **– dijo el chico cuando se puso al lado del peliazul cuando con rapidez Bruxa les robo el balón, ambos se sorprendieron ante eso cuando la joven fue hacia el otro arco, kazemaru y fubuki la siguieron pero la pelimorada lanzo el balón al aire para darle un pase a Cordewa **

Tsubasa sabia que estarían en problemas si ella mandaba el balón a sus compañeros de equipo, perderían el gol. Pero no ocurriría, no esta vez cuando ella estaba aquí para ayudar. Hace tiempo todo había ocurrido por la presión, por ver a todos sufrir pero ahora ella estaba aquí para ayudar. Bruxa podía ser alguien fuerte pero ella también estaba ahí, la joven traicionera que no merecía haber estado en ninguno de los dos bandos. Corrió con velocidad mientras el amargo sabor regresaba a su boca, saborear la traición que había hecho al Raimon y al Shadow. Por lo menos su poca fidelidad que le quedaba la usaría para traer de vuelta a esos niños que estaban atrapados en las puertas del infierno. La pelota casi era recibida por Cordewa cuando Tsubasa llego con su velocidad. Kido sabia lo que ella haría por lo que sonrió de lado, al parecer ya no era necesario avisar a la peliverde sobre su plan ya que ella se le adelanto.

- No **– dijo Tsubasa corriendo antes de que saltara y diera cinco rápidos mortales invertidos en el cielo mientras muchos veían sorprendidos a la joven, Dhampir noto lo que ella iba a hacer pero ya era tarde – **¡Defensa acrobática!** – ya que en el sexto se lanzo sobre el balón y le da una patada, impidiendo que llegara a manos de la pelicrema, por lo que termino junto a kazemaru, este sonrió antes de de mirar a fubuki**

- Ahora si **– dijo fubuki recibiendo el pase, dio un giro a la pelota entre sus piernas antes de que creara un huracán con ella, kazemaru entro en el antes de que disparara pisando el balón y provocando la ventisca –** ¡El huracán! **– gritaron ambos mientras el tiro pasaba a todos y llegaba hasta la portería donde Bajang uso su grito destructor, el balón choco contra la parte izquierda de la berrera y por segunda vez fue rota sorprendiendo a todos **

El peliplateado aun no se creía lo que acaba de ocurrir, esto debía de ser una pesadilla mejor dicho una ilusión. ¿El oponente le había anotado dos goles? ¿Esto en verdad estaba sucediendo? Su mente procesaba todo con suma rapidez mientras el enojo le invadía ante esto. Jamás podía ocurrir todo esto, nunca nadie le había siquiera anotado un jodido gol y ahora venia este equipo de cuarta y le anotaban dos ¿Acaso estos idiotas eran mas fuertes que el? Por supuesto que no, ninguno de ellos era nada comparado con el. El mismo señor oscuro había reconocido su fuerza, su intelecto, sus estrategias. Así que estos tontos no vendrían a arruinarlo y mucho menos a voltearle el partido. Si Ahroun y Lilith se enteraban de esto, no lo dejarían en paz jamás. Es mas lo compararían con la débil de Eisheth, y eso jamás lo permitiría, primero muerto que le digan débil. Noto como alguien le miraba, volteo la vista encontrándose con los ojos color plata mercurioso de la ex capitana de fallen angel. Ambos se miraron mientras el se reía en su mente. Aun recordaba su primer encuentro con la pelinegra, aquella vez en ese pasillo cuando estaba con su hermana cuando aun era Hayato Kozakura. Pero ese chico había sido enterrado hace años y ahora el que reinaba entre su equipo era Dhampir, el estratega.

_- Al parecer el Raimon mejora ya que este es su segundo gol _– dijo joshira sorprendido mientras todos sonreían ante esto

* * *

La cabeza le dolía, hoy no estaba de muy buen humor y nada había salido como el deseaba ya que al parecer los papeles que había estado investigando no estaban donde el creyó que deberían de estar. Mejor dicho, los planes habían dado un giro radical hasta el punto de que todo estaba mal. Debía de ser Australia, o al menos eso pensaban los de la organización. El tenia sus dudas después de todo en Australia solo existían leyendas que el no encontraba sentido con sus búsquedas. El buscaba a seres que no tenían nada que ver con aquella leyendas, mejor dicho con el tiempo de los sueños. La creación según las historias australianas, nada que ver con las verdaderas historias que el necesitaba. Las frías paredes de color blanco cubrieron su visión, el olor a químicos y medicinas le molesto un poco pero lo ignoro mientras avanzaba por estos lugares. Detestaba tener que venir a la sala de experimentación, era la razón por la cual el siempre mandaba a su ayudante a que revisara los progresos hechos por los científicos. Lamentablemente si el quería algo bueno debía de hacerlo por si mismo, contando que había descuidado algo todo su trabajo. Unos murmullos le hicieron notar que ya casi llegaba a la sala donde estaban metidos los conejillas de indias. Las puertas de las salas se abrieron mostrando a dos hombres que llevaban papeles en sus manos, sus batas blancas los distinguían como los científicos que se encargaron de los logros de este lugar. Se acerco en silencio, uno de ellos se enderezo y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras el otro asentía. Le entregaron los papeles indicándole que ya estaban listos los de Cursed. Una noche antes habían tenido un fallo por lo que los habían regresado para las modificaciones. Al parecer los jóvenes habían tendido problemas respiratorios por la nueva dosis que afecto sus alveolos pulmonares, lo que les produjo un problema a la hora de respirar. Lo cual no convenía, después de todo debían de ir a jugar dentro de unos días a Australia. Por el esos niños podían morirse pero los necesitaba vivos, lamentablemente. Firmo las solicitudes, para después dárselas a uno de los hombres. Los paso de largo antes de que entrara a la habitación donde estaban los mocosos. Fue recibido por más aromas a medicinas, hizo una mueca de asco cuando vio lo que quería. Los niños estaban recostados en diferentes camas, atados con correajes para que no se movieran. ¿Debía de sentir culpa? No, no era su problema. Después de todo el solo les dijo si deseaban unirse, la culpa era de ellos por ser estúpidos y meterse en algo más peligroso. Meterse en la boca del diablo, para ser más exactos. Entonces noto que aquellos niños estaban inconscientes. ¿Por qué no despertaban? Miro al que dirigía todo, al cabecilla de aquella experimentación. El doctor Mohr era uno de los mejores especialistas en los temas de anatomía humana, por lo que era el mejor en todo esto. El anciano de blanca cabellera con unos malignos ojos de color azul opaco fueron atrapados por esos ojos escarlatas. Ambos sabían lo que buscaban, aquel hombre el éxito y las ganancias mientras que el solo quería la productividad de este proyecto.

- ¿Por qué siguen dormidos? Se supone que ya deberían de estar entrenando Mohr – dijo el ojiescarlata mientras que el anciano solo le miraba de mala forma, sabia que el estaba de mal humor ya que al parecer tuvo que batallar con los mocosos

- Cuando me los trajeron estaban sufriendo de algunos problemas para respirar, los alveolos estaban algo afectados por uno de los químicos así que tuve que crear un nuevo medicamento para esto – dijo el ojiazul escribiendo en unos papeles – les inyecte hace unas horas la dosis mejorada, esta si hizo un buen efecto solo que los enloqueció un poco

- ¿Qué tan difícil? – pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras el viejo le gruño antes de que le enseñara su brazo donde había una marca de mordida, marcas de algunos incisivos y caninos humanos, sonrió divertido al ver como uno de los niños se había lanzado a morderle – supongo que uno te modio muy fuerte

- El maldito mocoso se aferro a mi como un animal salvaje, tuvieron que meterle al menos dos sedantes y dormirlo – se quejo el albino a lo que el ojiescarlata rio haciendo enojar al científico – dejando eso de lado, ya están listos y si siguen dormidos son por los sedantes

- Mas vale que estén despiertos dentro de unas horas, es necesario que comiencen su entrenamiento para que luego viajen a Australia – dijo el rubio, se dio vuelta acercándose hasta donde estaba el capitán de Cursed, el pelinaranja estaba dormido totalmente

El rubio le miro fijamente, el joven estaba completamente dormido mientras la luz de los focos le iluminaba. El sabia que este chico estaba poseído por el odio junto al rencor, por la perdida de seres que el había amado hace tiempo. Sonrió de lado cuando el mocoso abrió los ojos enseñándole unos orbes de color rosa claro, se alejo del niño dándose vuelta mientras los científicos se acercaban al pelinaranja. Mohr se acerco de mala gana a lo que el ojiescarlata rio con maldad, ojala le mordiera mas fuerte para la próxima. Ya tenia un problema solucionado al menos, solo faltaba ahora arreglar lo otro sobre las leyendas que buscaba, seguía empeñado en que en Australia no se hallaría nada pero al menos podrían eliminar al futbol, suspirando agotado se dirigió hacia su oficina cuando observo como en su camino estaba Lilith contra la pared, el le arqueo una ceja a lo que ella se enderezo. Aquella niña le estaba aburriendo junto a los demás, ellos solo eran instrumentos que le servían por ahora mas eso no significaba que debía de aguantar todos sus estúpidos caprichos. Este lugar había sido creado para el beneficio de los socios mas no esos mocosos, ellos servirían por el momento y lamentablemente se les hacia difícil controlarlos totalmente. Mohr aun buscaba una forma de mejorar aun mas los nanobots pero estos aun presentaban daños que no tenían solución aparente. Actualmente la búsqueda se había vuelto más problemática pero al menos todo estaba siendo investigado con más agudeza para el bien del proyecto, el bien de todos ellos. la pelivioleta se acerco hasta el mientras en su mente solo esperaba que la joven terminara rápido con su discurso para que ya el se pudiera largar a ver lo que en verdad le importaba, la leyenda que estaba buscando con tanta desesperación.

- Señor – dijo ella bajando la cabeza, el solo le miro con sus oscuros ojos mientras pensaba en una manera de terminar con todo esto rápidamente – necesito que pronto sea enviado mi equipo a tener un partido contra los del Raimon

- No lo creo Lilith – dijo el pasándole de lado mientras ella le miraba de mala forma molestándolo – conmigo no sirven los estúpidos caprichos, así que ni intentes nada por lo que no queda mas que esperar, si alguien siguiera en la lista de molestar a esos mocosos seria el Rising

- Entiendo mi señor – dijo la pelivioleta antes de que retrocediera alejándose de el, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el enojo pero a el le venia su actitud

El solo se apoyo en la pared mientras analizaba sus pensamientos acerca de todo esto, el plan iba bien pero aun faltaba mucho por ver, mucho por entender. Los siete escritos estaban perdidos por el mundo y el debía de recuperarlos, el primero aun no sabían donde hallarlo pero una idea estaba en la mente de the Hell. Australia, cerca de uno de esos brujos que maldecían a la gente cuando alguien los ignoraba. El nombre de uno aun estaba en su mente, lo que había averiguado era que aquel hombre solía esconderse muy bien entre los de su tribu al menos los que habían seguido con el, además de que tenia algo muy poderoso en su poder, algo oscuro y siniestro. Para el aun estaba en duda pero ahora que lo consideraba mejor, podría ser que la respuesta estuviera en ese lugar. Las habladurías habían llegado a sus oídos anunciándole que por esos lares aquel brujo guardaba con recelo aquel pergamino sagrado que según todos decían tenia la llave oscura. Una sonrisa maligna cubrió el rostro del rubio pensando en aquella llave. Cuando la obtuviera todo empezaría pero primero necesitaba lo primero y eso era el pergamino. Enderezándose siguió su camino directo al lugar donde le correspondía ir, ahora con la cabeza mas clara las ideas llegaban por lo que Cursed ya tenia una segunda misión, y esa seria buscar a aquel brujo que el necesitaba hallar, el que tenia el pergamino oscuro, el pergamino del tártaro.

* * *

Los minutos ya habían pasado y el puntaje iba algo alarmante por parte de todos los presentes sea para el Shadow y para el Raimon. Dhampir levanto la vista sorprendiéndose muy en su interior cuando vio como el marcador iba 7-4 a favor de Shadow, pero aun no se lo creía ¿Cómo esos malditos estúpidos habían logrado arreglar esto? Miro a los del Raimon quienes estaban agotados por todas las jugadas que habían realizado y los planes que habían maquinado para lograr cambiar el marcador. Al principio Dhampir no se lo había creído ya que el segundo tiempo había comenzado algo agitado y sorprendente por parte de todos incluidos esos inútiles. Pero lograr ese puntaje aun no lo dejaba de sorprender, en el primer tiempo habían logrado arruinar al Raimon con cinco goles pero ahora el equipo donde ese estratega del demonio estaba, logro anotarle cuatro goles en este nuevo tiempo incluyendo impedir un gol por parte de los de Shadow, aun le sorprendía esto al peliplateado. Quedaban unos veinte minutos exactos donde se decidiría quien ganaría el partido, pero como iba el marcador Shadow lo tenia como suyo. Miro a sus compañeros de equipo quienes solo estaban agotados, ya se estaban hartando de todo este juego estúpido pero las razones se iban de su mente bloqueándolo por primera vez en su vida.

Mara se acerco disimuladamente a el, su hermano solo apretó los dientes presionando a su mente a mas, no se dejaría vencer ni ahora ni nuca en su vida. Ganaría, así tuviera que hacer que su equipo se arrastrara por el suelo para poder anotar otro jodido gol. La peliazul ya se estaba preocupando, aunque sus nanobots estuvieran en su sistema aun existía el amor por su hermano, el cariño y lamentablemente este se iría si no paraba de una buena vez todo lo que respecta a la organización. Siempre pensó que todo esto estaba mal y hasta ahora se dio cuenta de la verdad, que tonta había sido hace años. Respiro hondo mientras volvía la vista al partido, debía de concentrarse por ahora y pensar en lo que debía de hacer, su mente no podía estar pensando en lo pasado. Si ellos perdían ese día estarían en aprietos por parte de la organización y eso no les convenía ni a ellos ni a nadie. Los ojos de la joven se fijaron en Hiroto quien solo le miro también. Su amigo debía de odiarla aunque… ¿Aun eran amigos? Claro que no, ellos habían dejado de serlo cuando ella se fue ese día junto a su hermano a the Hell. Se concentro mientras seguían corriendo cuando vio que la pelota la llevaba fudo, este le envió un pase a Hiroto quien le miro antes de que corriera. Tal vez algún día el le pudiera perdonar, pero por ahora no le quedaba mas que alejarse de todos y esperar a que ese día no fuera el infierno de todos los presentes.

- Sal ya Adze **– susurro Dhampir cuando una sombra cruzo a su lado haciéndolo sonreír de lado, cuando la sombra saliera seria el fin del Raimon o eso creía al menos el porque kido ya había pensado en algo**

La sombra, por lo que le habían dicho usaba una técnica, con ayuda de este esquivaba a todos para así poder usar la otra técnica de defensa. Aun le parecía increíble que una técnica de regate pudiera ser usada de este modo. Hiroto había dicho lo de localizar a la sombra y retenerla cuando saliera para poder dejarla inmóvil pero ¿Cómo? Su mente estaba bloqueada pero debía de pensar, ¿Por qué tan solo no se congelaba por un rato?... ¿Congelar? congelar a la sombra. ¡Eso era! Debía de congelarla, si lo hacia podía lograr que el juego cambiara y de esa manera pasar sin sufrir por su pandemonio perdido. Solo quedaba saber como, debía recodar que solo tenia un jugador con aquellas técnicas perfectas, y ese era fubuki. Miro al peliplateado quien solo estaba corriendo en persecución del balón. Si el usaba el piso de hielo de seguro que lo pararían pero el ángel de nieve podía servir, solo que el problema seria el tiempo. Adze solo salía unos segundos, y luego desaparecía, pero el había contado, aunque fuera casi imposible lo había hecho en los que lo había visto salir. Eran exactamente treinta segundos, medio minuto para ser más exacto, por lo que la técnica debía de tardar ese cortó tiempo para congelar a la sombra. Vio pasar algo a su lado, su mejoramiento de vista se lo debía a sus googles, por lo que con esta tecnología había localizado a aquel ser que se escabullía entre ellos. Era ahora o nunca, pensó antes de que fuera en dirección a fubuki.

- Fubuki **– llamo kido cuando algo paso a su lado, pronto pensó el estratega dándose cuenta que dentro de poco saldría Adze, solo tendrían treinta segundos para esto y sino lo conseguían todos se darían cuenta de su táctica **– el ángel, treinta segundos **– susurro el estratega a lo que fubuki se sorprendió sin entender al principio lo que el de rastas le quería decir, el de googles se dijo que había sido a la vez muy poco informativo **– dentro de treinta segundos, la sombra aparecerá por lo que debe de usar tu ángel de nieve y congelarlo, estará a unos dos metros a tu derecha **– susurro cuando se acerco disimuladamente a lo que el chico de hielo se sorprendió antes de que asintiera corriendo rumbo a la sombra que acababa de ver pasar**

- ¿Qué planeas cuatro ojos? **– se pregunto fudo cuando algo surgió por unos segundos, sorprendido el del mohicano noto que era una persona pero solo lo podía ver por unos segundos, entonces entendió lo que el de rastas planeo, en esos momentos surgió la sombra cuando fubuki corría en su dirección con rapidez antes de que diera varias vueltas en el aire rápidamente envolviéndolo en nieve **

- Ángel de nieve **– dijo el peligris antes de que de una patada al aire que de inmediato congelo a alguien, sorprendiendo no solo a fudo sino a ambos equipos ya que nadie había visto a esa persona**

Dhampir abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que habían congelado a Adze, a la sombra, la persona que se escondía de todos y esperaba el mejor momento para surgir y alejar a todos de su camino. Aun sin poderse creer lo que había ocurrido, el ojiazul planteo lo que kido había descubierto. Adze solo tenía una debilidad en sus técnicas, y eso era el momento exacto cuando surgía a la luz, solo ocurría por treinta segundos exactos. Era muy difícil verlo, casi nadie lo hallaba por lo que seria un verdadero reto encontrarlo, pero este chico lo había logrado. Luego de que lo hallo uso la técnica de congelar para que impidiera el movimiento de su defensa. Calculo todo, pensó el ojiazul de mal humor mientras volvía al juego. Esto jamás le había pasado mejor dicho jamás había ocurrido. Maldito kido, maldita mente que ahora estaba planificando todo incluso los ases que el había tenido en su mano bien guardados. En especial con el portero Mamoru Endo, miro a aquel chico quien solo sonreía. Había logrado hace un rato parar uno de los tiros de Striges con dificultad pero lo había logrado. Al parecer el partido no seria tan fácil, y eso se estaba cumpliendo.

_- El balón lo lleva kido, esto es increíble al parecer Raimon reacciono al fin _– dijo joshira mientras el de rastas corría con la pelota cuando de repente paso Striges y se lo robo –_pero Striges se lo quita_

- Hikari – **dijo kido a lo que la joven solo sonrió de lado ante el llamado**

- Lo se capitán, solo déjamelo a mi – **dijo ella antes de que corriera con rapidez para luego pararse en puntas, cerro los ojos y giro dos veces como una bailarina mientras Dhampir le miraba, abrió los ojos mostrando los orbes escarlatas** – dance of the Hell** – dijo ella antes de que saltara al ritmo de una canción escalofriante, el campo se prendió en llamas, ella solo saltaba en dos direcciones solamente cuando el suelo se abrió y surgieron manos de demonios del suelo atrapando los pies de Striges, a lo que Hiroto tomo el balón**

Goenji miro a Hikari quien solo sonrió mientras veía correr a los demás jóvenes, al parecer esa era la verdadera técnica que ella había estado intentando lograr. Al menos ahora si creía que ella era algo fuerte, no tanto como se suponía que debía de ser o al menos lo que el no quería aceptar. Aun les faltaba mucho por ver y en este caso mucho por pasar. Sabia que en estos momentos las probabilidades de que ellos ganaran eran muy pocas pero al menos podrían empatar o eso era lo que el esperaba ya que no habían tenido muy buena suerte en el primer tiempo pero ahora todo había mejorado. Dhampir había logrado arruinarles el partido en el inicio pero ahora era el deber de ellos terminar con todo esto y de paso detener a estos jugadores que eran manipulados por la oscuridad. Ya casi terminarían todo solo faltaban al menos dos goles mas y esto terminaría, o eso creía el pelicrema.

- Hiroto, fubuki, hagamos nuestra técnica **– dijo kido antes de que ambos llegaran a su lado, Hiroto la pateo antes de formarse una esfera morada, fubuki la pateo otra vez siendo luego kido el ultimo el patearla recargando toda la energía – **Big Bang **– dijeron los tres cuando patearon al mismo tiempo estallando el tiro y formando una enorme bola de fuego que avanza lentamente a la portería **

- Grito destructor **– dijo Bajang cuando el balón impacto contra el lado derecho de la portería justo en la barrera donde la perforo sin dar oportunidad a nada sorprendiendo a todos, ya que la técnica era muy fuerte pero ni siquiera la barrera era nada para detenerlo **

_- El raimo anota su quinto gol _– dijo con diversión joshira mientras todos aplaudían a lo que Dhampir apretó los dientes

Endo estaba emocionado ya que al parecer todos habían vuelto, el con suerte hace un rato había logrado detener un tiro, lo que significaba que al fin estaba volviendo a la realidad al igual que todos. Kido era el estratega y lo estaba haciendo genial, pero aun no entendía lo que estaba haciendo el portero, después de todo algunos tiros eran parados y otros no pero ¿Por qué? No lo entendía en lo mas mínimo, el era portero pero debía de haber alguna debilidad para que esto ocurriera. Endo se lo pensó un poco y llego a la conclusión de que algunos de los tiros que no entraron fueron porque estos habían caído en el centro cerca del rostro de Bajang, mientras que los otros habían caído a un lado, ¿Esto tenia algo que ver? Tal vez pero el pelimarrón no estaba seguro, debía de analizarlo mas pero conociendo a kido el ya debía de tener una idea en mente. Endo sabía que el chico era listo, por lo que de alguna manera algo debía de haber planeado. Confiaba en su amigo y metería las manos al fuego por el, por lo cual pronto todo estaría bien. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento pero tal vez solo era su imaginación. Levanto la vista al ver que el balón lo tenía kido.

- Ahora es Bajang –** susurro el de googles mirando al portero cuando Hikari llego a su lado** – ¿Ideas? No se como hemos logrado hacer que algunos tiros entre y otros no

- El usa una barrera del sonido, debe de haber un punto débil en ella – **dijo la pelinegra a lo que el se lo pensó **

Debía pensar ahora en la manera de derrotar al portero, todos sabían que Bajang era el mas difícil de todos pero como lograrlo. Su grito destructor era una barrera del sonido muy poderosa que no permitía tan fácilmente la entrada, pero como dijo Hikari, debía de tener un punto débil. En los cinco tiros que habían logrado realizar la barrera había sido rota pero ¿Cómo? Comparo aquellos tiros con los que habían fallado al inicio pero no encontraba concordancia alguna. A menos…solo había una diferencia en los tiros. La dirección, el nacimiento había sido un potente tiro que había caído en el centro del campo, mientras que tiros como el fuego cruzado habían caído mas a los lados, eso significaba que había un punto de debilidad, la barrera podía ser poderosa y proteger pero al salir de la boca de Bajang provocaba que este fuera el punto de fuerza. Si el balón caía al centro jamás se rompería la barrera porque caería donde estaba mejor protegida pero en vez a los lados seria todo diferente. Cuando caía a los lados la lucha no seria tan difícil, ya que el punto fuerte estaba en el centro y las ondas se expandían por lo que los lados podían ser penetrados con mayor facilidad siempre y cuando los tiros fueran poderosos. Sonrió ante su lógica antes de que mandara el balón a Hiroto y fubuki, estos le miraron sin entender.

- Anoten a la derecha o la izquierda pero no al centro, es el punto fuerte mientras los lados los débiles **– dijo kido haciendo sonreír a Hikari mientras el pelirrojo y el peligris al fin entendía todo – **esta vez el nacimiento no puede fallar

- No fallaremos **– dijeron ambos antes de que corrieran juntos mientras todos les veían, lo de Shadow se acercaban a ellos pero era tarde ya que** **los dos chicos les salió fuego, cuando el balón se elevo – **El nacimiento – dijeron los dos antes de que saltaran girando alrededor del balón formando una cadena de ADN, dieron juntos el remate mandando la técnica cuando el portero de Shadow este negó con la cabeza dispuesto a parar el tiro pero este se fue a un lado, mejor dicho a la derecha

- Grito destructor – **dijo el portero cuando la barrera se formo, el balón impacto contra esta pero no se dio para atrás, el pelirrojo intento detener el tiro pero le fue imposible ya que la fuerza de este era demasiada además de que habían descubierto su debilidad** – carajo **– susurro cuando el balón rompió la barrera y se marco el sexto gol**

_- Raimon anota_ – dijo joshira mientras todos aplaudían ya que al parecer kido encontró la debilidad de Bajang

Ya lo tenía, el tiempo se acababa pero al menos ya sabia que podía hacer con Dhampir y su hawk call. Tan ciego había estado que había tenido la solución a su lado siempre, y esa era Hikari. Si la técnica de Dhampir serbia para alejar a todos por el horrendo sonido que provocaba su halcón, pero si la dulce melodía de la técnica de Hikari se escuchaba antes de la del peliplateado eso significaba un choque por lo que de esta manera todo colisionaría en sonidos, y estaba seguro de que el que ganaría seria angel Cradle. Debía de ocurrir algo bueno o sino estarían fritos. Miro a Hikari, le susurro su conclusión rápida a lo que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de que sonriera de lado asintiendo divertida. Algunas veces aquella chica podía ser burlona pero sabia que estaba de su lado o al menos eso pensaba el de rastas. Aunque con su actitud, algunos de los miembros del equipo no la toleraban muchos, entre ellos goenji y Someoka, quienes eran los más quejosos con su actitud, o al menos el que mas se quejaba era el pelirosa. Ahora era el momento de la verdad, pensó el de googles viendo el puntaje, iban un 7-6 y esto pronto terminaría todo o eso esperaba ya.

Apretó los puños cuando vio el marcador, iban 7-6 y esto era la peor porquería que podía haber estado ocurriendo. Su hermana solo le miraba preocupada mientras el partido seguía, kido había encontrado al fin la forma de contrarrestar su estrategia y eso dejaba al capitán de Shadow en problemas. Su cuerpo tembló mientras el ojiazul maldecía en su mente cuando noto lo que le estaba ocurriendo, su adrenalina había subido otra vez. Se tomo del vientre mientras el dolor le azotaba con una fuerza inimaginable. Debía de ser fuerte, no solo por el sino por su hermana también. Si Mara le veía de esa manera terminaría rompiendo las reglas de the Hell y eso era lo que menos Dhampir quería. Hikari le miro seria notando muy bien que el peliplateado no estaba en las mejores condiciones ya, el solo sonrió mientras el dolor se triplicaba haciéndole casi imposible mantenerse de pie. El balón lo llevaba Midorikawa, todos corrieron en dirección a el mientras que Dhampir solo aumentaba su velocidad, y a l vez se dañaba mas y mas el cuerpo. Casi ya no podía soportar más pero solo faltaban minutos para poder derrotarlos, de inmediato goenji tomo el balón mientras Striges lo seguía lista para arruinar su tiro. Un poco más, pensó el ojiazul cuando el dolor ya no podía seguir siendo controlado. ¿Esto era un castigo? ¿Estaba ocurriendo por todo el odio que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo? No lo sabía pero era muy tarde para preguntarle a su conciencia que estaba casi muriéndose, salto entre muchos hasta que estuvo al lado del delantero de fuego. Este le miro retador cuando kido se puso a un lado de Dhampir.

**- **Hawk Call** – grito Dhampir antes de que el viento lo envolviera mientras la silueta del halcón aparecía a lo que kido asintió antes de mirar a Hikari**

- ¡Ahora! – **grito el de rastas a lo que la pelinegra asintió corriendo detrás de todos**

**- **Angel Cradle** – dijo ella cuando el ruido del halcón sonó pero a la vez siendo opacado por la dulce voz de la ojiplata quien entono la melodía trayendo paz a todos mientras sus alas relajaban el ambiente**

- ¡Hazlo ahora goenji antes de que esto se arruine! – **grito kido mientras todos veían como Dhampir había caído en la hipnosis de Hikari**

**-** ¡TORAMARU, HIROTO!** – grito el pelicrema cuando los otros dos se pusieron a su lado antes de que goenji le diera una patada arriba al balón, Hiroto a la derecha y toramaru a la izquierda, incendiando el balón – **¡fuego total G2!

- ¡Grito destructor!** – exclamo el portero de Shadow mientras abría la boca y un horrendo sonido salía de ella, un aura rojo le rodeo, el tiro intento ser detenido pero ya era tarde y el escudo de la portería se rompió dejando ingresar el octavo gol consiguiendo un empate **

_- ¡El tiempo se termina! ¡Declaro esto un empate!_ – grito joshira mientras los del Raimon celebraban felices y Endo saltaba de alegría antes de que todos se lanzaran sobre kido botándolo al suelo, las chicas solo reían cuando Hikari miro a Dhampir horrorizándose ante lo que vio

- Mierda – susurro la pelinegra horrorizada a lo que todos se voltearon

El peliplateado estaba demasiado sudado mientras se cogía del vientre e intentaba mantenerse en pie. Sus jugadores estaban el suelo aun en shock por el empate, el capitán de Shadow solo miro a los del Raimon. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro, a lo que kido noto junto a Fuyuka que esta era en verdad sincera y sin nada de maldad. Sin poder resistir mas el ojiazul cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras su hermana soltaba un grito de horror levantándose con rapidez para ir en su auxilio cuando su pulsera de metal le mando una corriente eléctrica que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor junto al rencor. Hiroto se dirigió hacia la peliazul cuando esta cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. El resto fue a ver a Dhampir mientras su equipo estaba ido o aun no entendían lo que pasaba. El pelirrojo ayudo a su amiga a sentarse en el suelo mientras esta lloraba de dolor y miedo, el le entendía muy bien pero solo se estaba lastimando de esta manera. La joven busco algo en su bolsillo antes de que sacara un par de ganchos de metal, el se sorprendió cuando ella metió el fino metal sobre en la cerradura y mas electricidad llego a ella. Mara solo la ignoro mientras intentaba romper el cierre cuando lo logro y la pulsera cayo al suelo, la sangre chorreo mientras ella le restaba importancia levantándose como pudo y soltando mas lagrimas. Hiroto le cogió cuando vio su paso tambaleante.

- Mi hermano Hiroto – dijo entre lagrimas Hoshiri – oh mi dios esta mal

- Calma, estoy contigo – susurro el sabiendo que Hayato estaba en malas condiciones y no sabia como terminaría todo este encuentro

- ¡Llama a la ambulancia Ryu! – grito Nikko mientras tomaba el pulso a Dhampir quien estaba inconsciente – tiene pulso, pero no se su estado correctamente ¡Date prisa!

- Que hiciste Hayato – susurro Hikari mientras sentía el miedo de perder a un amigo mas en su vida, ya que el capitán de Shadow estaba a punto de pasar por el hospital, el lugar donde todo miembro de the Hell odiaba

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 13: Celos**

**Nikko: **creo que alguien anda detrás de mi hermana – con aura asesina –

**Ryu: **amigo mío, nadie es tan suicida como para acercarse a tu hermana – con gota en la cabeza –

**Nikko: **buen punto, sabes Ryu ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear con unas chicas hoy?- sonrisa pervertida –

**Ryu; **con gusto amigo mío – sonriendo pervertidamente cuando Hikari llega y les ve feo –

**Hikari: **si vas hoy Nikko te juro que me largo a una cita con alguno de los del equipo

**Nikko: **¡¿Qué?! – Llorando a cascaditas – eres mala

**Hikari: **soy tu querida hermanita – sonrisa adorable que hace suspirar a Ryu –

**Ryu: **eres un demonio

* * *

**Momento de las preguntas:**

**- ¿Qué les pareció el partido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo escribe bien?**

**- ¿Kido lo hizo excelente al lograr encontrar los puntos débiles de todos los del Shadow? **

**- ¿Qué opinan del señor oscuro? ¿Habrán mejorado a los de Cursed Soul? ¿Cómo serán ahora?**

**- ¿Qué es ese pergamino que the Hell busca? ¿Qué abrirá esa llave que se busca con tanto anhelo? **

**- ¿Qué le pasara a Dhampir? ¿Estará bien?**

**- ¿Mara habrá logrado eliminar por completo el control mental? ¿Qué ocurrirá pronto?**

**- ¿Qué bandera habrá llevado Arlette en el desfile? (Nikko: lo quieren saber y lo pregunto yo/ Arlette: ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!)**

* * *

**Nikko: **ahora mi sección o como Arlette la llama la zona de datos curiosos o yo le llamo ¿Sabias que…?

**...Los nombres de los jugadores de Shadow fueron puestos luego de que Arlette se leyera un montón de especies de vampiros?**

**...Las técnicas de Bajang, Eretica, Alp y Adze fueron inventadas en segundos cuando Arlette escribía rápidamente para publicar?**

**...Adze fue basado en Sasuke Uchiha? **

**...El capitulo 14 fue el que tubo un montón de cambios para que quedara de esta forma al final?**

**...La escena final de Dhampir no estaba prevista para este capitulo pero se lo coloco luego de que Arlette se lo pensara mucho?**

**...El primer nombre que Arlette le puso al equipo Shadow había sido Blood Night?**

**...La técnica el pandemonio perdido es también un ataque de un digimon de nombre barbamon?**

**Nikko: **bueno eso es todo ahora es el momento de irnos, y sin mas que decir ¡Comente y pongan la historia en favoritos! byeeeee

**Arlette: **deja de presionarlos Nikko, no le hagan caso, solo espero que les haya gustado la historia y sin más les digo adiós por lo que me voy, mañana subiré de eso no hay duda y espero subir el primer ova mañana, sino es el ova es el capi 15 de este gran fic del cual yo me enviciado también jaja, sin mas que decir byeeee y nos veremos pronto


	17. Cápitulo 15

**Hola! Aquí traigo el capi 15 (Nikko: O.O Wow! Ya vamos ahí? Esto lo estas logrando muy rápido mujer) bueno para iniciar, decidí cambiar el nombre por la simple razón de que me lo estuve pensando por semanas. Verán, cuando inicie este fic no sabia que nombre darle hasta hoy que el verdadero nombre llego a mi mente y es: The Rise of the Drakness. No se que les parezca pero en verdad a mi me gusto jeje (Nikko: ahora si diras que bandera te toco?) bien – de mala gana – aunque esto no tiene nada que ver pero bueno – sonriendo – la bandera que me toco fue la de chile. Ahora si cambiando de tema aquí les traigo el capi, este esta mas relacionado con Hoshiri, Hayato y algo de Hikari. En el siguiente veremos mas a los miembros de Shadow, además de que desde este capi se inicia el duelo contra Cursed por lo que también cambie la imagen de fondo. Gracias también a myteryname quien me ayudo en la escena del flashback y también gracias a todos por leer, Ahora si las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ichirouta kazemaru: ** jeje sabes que amo dejar con la intriga siempre xD es mi profesión de nacimiento, y me alegro de que te haya gustado el partido kaze-chan, si el señor oscuro es muy malo pero bueno razones debe de tener y si Soul Cursed será todo un reto para el Raimon.

**Shion-Kishimoto-kun: **jaja me alegra que te haya gustado Shion-chan, y si pronto subiré el siguiente capi, y espero que sea este domingo o el sábado. Y el ova creo que será este sábado.

**Blackmoon11: **me legra que les haya gustado el partido, si les soy sincera me tarde en hacerlo pero al final logre terminarlo xD espero también que Eidan y Azrael dejen de pelear – con gota en la cabeza – se vale soñar jaja aunque tienes razón en algo luna-chan, el control mental es algo difícil de romper, a menos claro que pases un día entero sin la pulsera eléctrica, entenderás mas tarde pero por ahora los de Shadow están libres

**Dama-kge: **gracias por lo del partido, y obviamente kido debía de regresar al juego, es el mejor estratega del mundo, y ahora ha dejado en claro que es el mejor jeje. Esperemos que para el próximo partido tenga un mejor resultado. Y si las teorías de las llaves están difíciles jeje

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **jaja a mi me mato escribir el extra en verdad me divertí y si todos queremos a Nikko aunque sea un idiota en algunos momentos xD, aunque espero que la paciencia no se me acabe con el (Nikko: acéptalo, me quieres/Yo: solo no me hagas arrepentirme luego)

**Timeless fantasist: **sabes que amo el suspenso jeje y me alegra que les haya gustado a ambos y si el señor oscuro esta cegado por el odio, y los de Cursed se volverán mas salvajes, eso es correcto y si Dhampir sobrevivirá aunque su temporada de chico malo acabo hoy día para pasar a los chicos buenos

**Diana master: **y si te entiendo diana-chan, incluso yo que soy la que escribo me emocione en cada parte con el partido, debo decir que fue mi parte favorita de todo. Y si Dhampir sobrevivirá sino Hayato me mata por eliminar a su oc xD

**Destinity: **Con suerte salve a kido y Endo de morir en tus manos Destinity-chan jajaja aunque si perdían si se merecían la bronca pero bueno al menos empataron, ya para la próxima será xD y tenias razón era la debilidad de Dhampir lo que le hizo caer al final y por fin alguien que me comprende con lo de la bandera (Yo: enserio gracias por eso que yo tampoco entendí porque Nikko lo pregunto – rodando los ojos – esperemos que el chico para con sus tonterías)

**Lia-chan555: **Lia-chan no te preocupes si no te publico FF tu comentario anterior, no solo te odia a ti sino incluso a mi QwQ y aquí te traigo tu conty para que no mueras Lia-chan xDy si KIDO ES EL ESTRATEGA!

**Endaki308: **xD no nos mates o bueno al menos no a mi sino solo a Nikko (Nikko: ¡Hey!) y con suerte Hayato esta bien pero debe de cuidarse de ahora en adelante y si el Raimon podía con Shadow al final lo logro jaja

**Vetran: **gracias por lo del partido, para ser sincera no me esperaba que gustara y recibi un poco de ayuda al inicio del anterior capi pero al final salió jaja y si el señor oscuro oculta demasiadas cosas y si kido me dejo hasta a mi con la boca abierta

**Chrona15: **no te preocupes por no dejar review za-chan no problem y si esto se va poniendo interesante hasta para mi jaja

**Misteryname: **muchas gracias, te debo una porque me diste una ayuda y de ahí me vino la inspiración, ahora ya se la técnica para hacer un partido y si esperemos que los problemas entre Hayato y Hoshiri se solucionen y si hasta yo me enganche en el fic jaja y si! Kido regreso a ser el de antes al fin!

**Siyue-san: **jeje lo de dejarte impactada no me lo esperaba jaja y no te volveras emo porque aquí te traigo la conty de este gran fic del que yo me envicie y los datos curiosos es una zona que surgió de mi cabezita no se ni porque xD y si me enganche con digimon también

**Yue Wang: **gracias mama Yue, me alegro de que te haya gustado el partido, aunque si seguire mejorando mientras siga escribiendo. Y si kido seguirá siendo buen estratega o se las vera contigo y eso se pondrá feo. Con respecto a la muerte, esta prohibida obviamente, y el señor oscuro no pude desaparecer sino no tenemos antagonista jaja

**Ahora si aquí esta el capi de hoy y mil gracias por los bellos reviews que me animan a continuar este fic del cual hasta yo me he enganchado con su trama jaja:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges y las demás aun no)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 15**

Se apoyo en la pared mientras la veía alrededor suyo, detestaba tener que estar mucho tiempo en hospitales pero no había de otra. Dio una ojeada topándose con todos los del Raimon quienes estaban sentados en los asientos de espera. Habían llegado al menos hace dos horas, Hayato fue llevado por una ambulancia lo más rápido que se pudo y a su lado fue Ryu junto a Nikko. Con suerte su hermano sabía primeros auxilios, cosa extraña pero útil en momentos de extrema urgencia. Aun no sabían nada del estado del peliplateado, al parecer el chico en verdad estaba muy mal y podía tener consecuencias graves o eso dijeron en cuanto lo vieron. Miro hacia la puerta por donde se habían ido los médicos, eso había sido hace bastante tiempo pero con un padre doctor ella los entendía, debían de revisarlo y examinarlo con detenimiento para hallar un diagnostico correcto, aunque para ellos fuera una eternidad. Noto entonces que Hoshiri no estaba por aquí, se alarmo ante eso.

La busco con la mirada pero no la hallo, sin levantar alguna sospecha solo se enderezo y con cuidado se alejo de todos quienes seguían hablando entre ellos. Paso por uno de los pasillo, pero nada, frunció el ceño sin entender. Hace unos momentos la había visto por aquí pero ahora no estaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sin dejar de caminar fue en busca de la peliazul, miro por todos lados cuando oyó la conversación de unas enfermeras. Estas decían que una extraña chica había pasado por su lado, había tenido una expresión de miedo, tristeza y pánico. Combinación de una hermana asustada por la vida de su hermano, pensó Hikari cuando oyó que la chica había salido. Algo peligroso, ya que aun estaba the Hell en medio de todos, y recordando que Shadow aun no estaba libre de nada. Sin perder tiempo a nada más se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar, entonces la encontró.

Lejos, cerca debajo de un árbol se hallaba la peliazul con el rostro entre sus piernas llorando sin consuelo alguno. Por unos segundos recordó a una niña de cabello negro llorando de la misma forma. Aunque hubiera tratado de negarse, no puedo hacerlo. Se dirigió hasta la joven quien en cuanto le vio solo levanto la vista, enseñándole aquellos hinchados ojos enrojecidos. Los orbes grises eran opacados por la tristeza infinita que ella sentía, el dolor de ver a alguien importante sufrir junto al miedo de poder perderlo. Se arrodillo y le seco las lágrimas con cuidado, Hoshiri solo soltó un sollozo.

- Se como te sientes Hoshiri, pero el llanto no solucionara nada – dijo la pelinegra a lo que la peliazul solo sollozo – lo hecho, hecho esta y Hayato saldrá de esta ya veraz

- Tengo miedo Naamah – susurro la peliazul mientras que la pelinegra suspiro asintiendo mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban por el rostro de ella – maldito el día en que nos unimos a the Hell, si jamás hubiéramos llegado allí tal vez…

- Ese tal vez ya no existe – dijo con seriedad Hikari – suena duro lo se, pero lamentándote nada obtendrás, date cuenta que ya esta hecho ¿De que sirve decir si no lo hubiera hecho? Esta hecho Hoshiri y aunque te arrepientas nada cambiara

- Tienes razón – susurro la ojigris mientras bajaba la cabeza y otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla – mi hermano esta mal y no se que hacer, siempre supe que esto estaba mal, que su salud no estaba bien al igual que la mía, pero solo me calle y mi resultado es este

- Es tarde para lamentarse ahora solo debemos de esperar el diagnostico del doctor – dijo la joven antes de que ella le mirara con miedo – Hayato es un chico fuerte y estará bien, ya veraz que se recuperara ahora vámonos que debemos regresar con todos Hoshiri – entonces noto como la peliazul se sonrojaba, la ojiplata no entendió nada – ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu sabes mi nombre mientras que yo no se ni tu nombre verdadero, solo se que te decían Naamah – susurro avergonzada la ojigris a lo que Hikari se rio cruzándose de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida

- Mi nombre es Hikari Daidouji, y tu eres Hoshiri Kozakura – dijo la pelinegra levantándose y ayudando a la otra joven – deberías de cambiar tu aspecto ahora que no eres mas una de Shadow

- ¿Cómo sabes que ya no soy de Shadow? – pregunto Hoshiri seria – bien podría ser una trampa y que aun me controlen

- Lo creería sino fuera porque ya no usas la pulsera, y que acabas de llorar por tu hermano además de tener una actitud diferente a la de un títere de the Hell – dijo Hikari a lo que la chica solo guardo silencio – ven, Tsubasa trajo algo de ropa para que te vistas tu y el resto

- ¿Por qué lo hacen? – susurro Hoshiri mirando con fijeza a Hikari – ¿Por qué nos ayudan luego de todo lo que hemos hecho?

- Creo que tú sabes esa respuesta ¿No? – pregunto Hikari a lo que ella solo guardo silencio

Hikari no le contesto, solo siguió caminando mientras Hoshiri iba a su lado siguiéndola. La peliazul aun no entendía porque todos aun le apoyaban a ella y a los de su equipo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eran tontos o que? Hikari estaba ayudándola incluso animándola cuando ella casi había arruinado al Raimon junto a su hermano. Incluso Hiroto estaba con ella, el le había sostenido cuando había llegado hasta el hospital con lagrimas y miedo de perder a su hermano. El le había susurrado un todo ira bien, y ella le había creído. ¿Por qué no le odiaba? ¿Por qué el le había ayudado? Habían pasado los años y no había visto a aquel pelirrojo desde hace tanto tiempo. Había cambiado si, al igual que todos los del sun Garden lo habían hecho.

Pero aun estaba la barrera de la traición, lo que ella había hecho hace años. Cerró los ojos aun recordando aquel día que había llegado a the Hell junto a Hayato, como la habían obligado a experimentar con ella y como ambos habían sufrido juntos. Se burlo de su estupidez, habían arruinado el cumpleaños de Hitomiko, las ilusiones de todos los niños y la familia que habían logrado crear en aquel orfanato. Pero aun a pesar de todo Hiroto había estado con ella pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me odias Hiroto? Pensó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Si tan solo…daba igual. Aunque lo deseara lo hecho, hecho estaba así que solo importaba ver hacia adelante. En este caso lo primordial era la salud de su hermano, procurar que el estuviera bien, sano y salvo. Quería cambiar, volver a ser como había sido hace años cuando era una niña, ayudar a todos cuando ella había causado tanto mal.

Aun recordaba que gracias a Shadow, varias escuelas de Latinoamérica habían sido prohibidas de seguir jugando al futbol. Trago saliva cuando llegaron al interior del hospital. Un poco más lejos estaba Tsubasa, quien llevaba una bolsa blanca en su mano. Miro a la peliverde quien solo sonrió con amabilidad sorprendiendo a la ojigris. Jamás había visto sonreír a Lamia/Tsubasa, es mas siempre la había visto seria y sola, alejada de todos los que intentaban hablar con ella aunque sea por segundos.

- Tsubasa ¿Lo tienes? – pregunto Hikari a lo que la ojigris asintió divertida

- No sabia muy bien que talla eras Hoshiri pero al menos te traje algo al azar, espero que te quede – dijo la peliverde dándole la bolsa blanca a la peliazul quien asintió – también quiétate las lentillas y la peluca ¿No te da calor por cierto? – pregunto horrorizada Tsubasa a lo que la peliazul solo negó con la cabeza

- La verdad es que no, un poco durante el entrenamiento pero solo eso – dijo Hoshiri a lo que Hikari se rio enseñando la mano a Tsubasa

- Págame Tsubasa, te die que no daba tanto calor – dijo la pelinegra a lo que la peliverde gruño enojada antes de que le diera un billete a la ojiplata – fue divertido apostar contigo

- Muy graciosa – dijo fastidiada Tsubasa cuando noto que Hoshiri le miraba sorprendida a lo que la ojigris arqueo una ceja curiosa – ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?

- Eres diferente lamia digo Tsubasa – dijo la peliazul a lo que Hikari asintió mientras Tsubasa suspiraba

- Es porque esa actitud era fingida, yo nunca estuve bajo el control de the Hell, es mas gracias a Hikari estoy libre de todo nanobot – dijo la peliverde a lo que Hoshiri miro a Hikari sorprendida

- ¿Descubriste como desactivarlos? – pregunto la ojigris a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió mientras la mediocampista solo abría mas los ojos

- Pero eso no significa que ella la haya tenido fácil, impedí que los nanobots la controlaran pero no que estuviera totalmente a salvo, y bueno ¿No te cambiaras? – pregunto Hikari a lo que la peliazul asintió – esta el cuarto de limpieza, ahí puedes vestirte

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermano? – pregunto Hoshiri en voz baja a lo que Tsubasa solo suspiro antes de que mirara algo preocupada a Hikari

- Aun no nos han dicho algo pero la verdad no se que decirte – dijo Tsubasa algo tensa – no vi muy bien a dha…Hayato – susurro recordando que ese era el nombre real del capitán de Shadow

- Arigatou – susurro Hoshiri mirando la puerta contigua a la de recepción

La peliazul entro al cuarto antes de que cerrara. Suspiro mientras abría la bolsa y examinaba su contenido, efectivamente era ropa. Una sudadera azul, unos jeans grises y unas convers azules, algo simple y perfecto para ella. La chica comenzó a quitarse la camiseta del Shadow antes de que mirara el nombre, sintió como otra lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla mientras respiraba hondo. Aun sentía la culpa y peor aun sentía vergüenza de que todos estos jóvenes le ayudaran a ella. Termino de quitarse la ropa y comenzó a vestirse con los jeans siendo seguidos por la sudadera. Cuando finalizo de ponerse las convers, se sentó en el suelo y respiro mas hondo intentando controlar todas sus emociones, que en este momento eran un terrible caos. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso jamás estaría tranquila? Solo quería estar en paz, relajada y feliz. ¿Era mucho pedir eso? No pedía que revivieran a sus padres o que trajeran la paz mundial, solo quería estar tranquila sin que ninguno de the Hell la molestara más a ella y a su hermano.

Pero al parecer eso jamás se cumpliría porque a este paso nada estaba resultando bien, es mas todo se había vuelto una pesadilla. Una en donde el mismo demonio la perseguiría hasta que la regresara a su infierno. Estaba harta de tener que seguir así, de tener que llorar y sufrir, pero ya no mas. Desde hoy todo cambiara para el bien de ella y de su hermano. Si Hayato había cuidado desde hace tiempo de ella, las cosas cambiarían. Era el momento de que su hermano entendiera que ella ya podía valerse por si misma al igual que debía de entender que su odio al futbol debía de parar. Ella ya lo había superado, mejor dicho enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, ya que cuando jugaba al futbol de alguna manera se conectaba a su padre. Sonaba extraño e incluso estúpido, pero era verdad. Cuando estaba en el campo, podía sentir que su padre estaba allí, a su lado, animándola y cuidando de ella. Se rio de eso antes de que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla. Los extrañaba demasiado pero tenia aceptar que ellos ya no estaban con ella, superarlo. Pero siempre los llevaría en su corazón, siempre.

Se retiro la peluca que se ponía dejando a la vista un cabello negro lacio, tenia unos reflejos azules. No era largo, ya que lo llevaba hasta los hombros y se lo arreglo dejando un flequillo hacia la izquierda, esa era ella. Bueno algo, pensó al recordar que aun usaba las lentillas. Busco en la bolsa cuando encontró un pequeño espejo, se examino un poco notando aquellos ojos grises. Vil mentira, ni siquiera eso era ella. Con cuidado se retiro la lentilla derecha mostrando un orbe de color azul eléctrico. Un brillo apareció en el, se relajo quitándose la otra lentilla y mostrando el otro orbe azul. Metió todo en la bolsa y ya lista salió del lugar encontrándose con Tsubasa y Hikari. Ambas le miraron antes de que sonrieran con amabilidad, debía de acostumbrarse a ya no estar tan sola ahora. Cuando recordó a Naomi y los demás, no los había visto desde el partido. Diablos.

- ¿Dónde están Naomi y los demás? – pregunto la joven preocupada a lo que las otras dos la calmaron diciendo que todo estaba bien, no ayudo mucho eso, pensó Hoshiri preocupada

- Todos los de Shadow están en el hotel descansando – dijo Tsubasa seria – hace un rato fui y ayude a joshira, Nikko y Ryu a retirarles los brazaletes eléctricos, y no están solos ya que los Knights of the Queen están con ellos

- Entiendo – susurro Hoshiri cuando Hikari le miro fijamente, la ojiazul recordó como antes aquellos orbes plateados habían sido de un escarlata que siempre le dio escalofríos – Daidouji-san

- Hikari, solo dime así ¿Vamos con los demás? Pronto vendrán los doctores y si quieres ver a Hayato debes de estar ahí esperando – dijo la pelinegra a lo que la ojiazul asintió en silencio

Hoshiri solo les miro mientras caminaba detrás de ellas, se sentía algo extraña ante todo esto ya que no estaba acostumbrada a juntarse con otras chicas, mejor dicho otras personas. Cuando había estado en Shadow, siempre había estado al lado de su hermano. Solo con el mientras que otras jóvenes de su edad debían de haber llevado una vida mas normal. Sus ojos se fijaron en ambas jóvenes que comenzaban a charlar con normalidad, si, había sabido que ambas jóvenes habían sido aliadas mejor dicho amigas. Muy buenas por lo visto, pensó la pelinegra cuando ambas le miraron antes de que Tsubasa riera levemente.

Hiroto, pensó cuando detuvo su paso sintiendo los nervios. ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? Habían sido buenos amigos de pequeños pero ahora todo había cambiado. Eran enemigos, al menos lo habían sido hasta hace dos horas. Tal vez el nunca le perdonaría por lo que había hecho, susurro su mente cuando reanudo su camino. Su corazón estaba temblando, primero porque su hermano estaba mal, y ella aun esperaba saber como estaba o si tenía algún problema grave, combinaba eso junto a que sus antiguos amigos estaban aquí creyéndola una traidora. No era su día y por lo que se imaginaba seria uno de sus más difíciles en toda su vida. Llegaron hasta la sala de espera, en ella estaba todo el Raimon tenso, esperando la llegada del doctor. Cuando ella apareció en el campo de vista de todos, se tenso.

La miraron fijamente examinándola mientras que las miradas críticas la declaraban como el enemigo. Pero una fue la que más le dejo nerviosa, y era la de aquel pelirrojo de orbes verdes que estaba serio. Hiroto aun no confiaba en ella o eso era lo que Hoshiri pensaba. Muchos le fulminaron con la mirada, las gerentes le miraban con precaución, esperando a que ella intentara algún movimiento para arruinarlos. Sonrió amargamente, al parecer siempre seria el enemigo de todas estas personas.

- No te dejes llevar por lo que ellos piensen – susurro Hikari a lo que ella le miro notando que la pelinegra estaba seria

- Tu no eres mala Hoshiri, solo elegiste un mal camino como Hikari, o como yo – dijo Tsubasa a lo que esta vez la ojiazul miro a la peliverde – levanta la cabeza

- Y nunca la bajes – termino Hikari cuando se sentaron un poco alejadas de todos, Hoshiri solo les miro antes de que sonriera sin poder evitarlo, aquellas dos jóvenes eran tan diferentes y a la vez le recordaban a Naomi, aunque no tan bipolares

- Estas tensa Hikari – canturreo Tsubasa a lo que la joven solo le miro sin entender al igual que Hoshiri

- No me gustan los hospitales – susurro la ojiplata mirando a la nada – les tengo algo de molestia a un peor a la sala de espera y su olor a medicinas

Hikari solo miro a la nada mientras seguía recordando el desprecio que sentía por los hospitales. No es que los repudiara totalmente pero cuando había ido otra vez a uno había sido hace un tiempo, cuando estaba en ciudad inazuma para ver a esos niños que sufrían de cáncer, una enfermedad horrible y lamentablemente mortal. Respiro hondo, solo por aquellos niños estaba en un hospital, para sacarles unas sonrisas por un rato y hacerles algo felices. Mientras que no ver a ningún niño, y estar en lugares así como en estos momentos le traía tantos recuerdos. Malos, pensó agotada cuando recordó el tiempo en el cual ella había estado internada en uno. Una mueca apareció en su rostro antes de que volviera a suspirar levantándose y apoyándose en la pared. Quería irse rápido, lo necesitaba. Se sentía acorralada como un ave en una jaula.

Asfixiándose, debía de irse ya pero había soportado dos horas, al menos una mas y daría la excusa de que debía de marcharse para ver a los de Shadow, aunque ya le estaba costando mucho mantenerse cuerda sin que los recuerdos le hicieran querer gritar. En ese preciso momento salió el doctor que los había atendido, dejo todos sus problemas de lado mientras que Hoshiri se había levantado con rapidez antes de que fuera la primera en pedir lo que le ocurría a su hermano. El hombre intento calmarla cuando Tsubasa junto al resto fue a por ella. Hikari solo se enderezo y espero oír la respuesta del hombre, este solo suspiro con algo de preocupación.

- El paciente esta bien, en estos momentos esta descansando por lo que no creo que seria bueno que alguien entre a verlo – dijo el medico mientras que la ojiazul le miro nerviosa

- Dígame por favor que le ocurrió a mi hermano – susurro la chica a lo que el hombre le miro serio asustándola en su interior

- Necesito que sus padres estén aquí, o algún adulto mayor – dijo el doctor cuando Hikari se acerco poniéndose al lado de Tsubasa

- No hay ningún mayor por lo que solo estamos nosotros doctor – dijo kido serio antes de que suspirara – le pedimos que por favor nos informe del estado de nuestro amigo, estamos muy preocupados y queremos saber que le ocurrió – el doctor los les miro con fijeza, fijo su vista en Hoshiri quien tenia los ojos inundados de preocupación y terror, cansado no le quedo otra mas que aceptar

- Hare una excepción por esta vez – dijo el hombre antes de que mirara a la pelinegra – tu hermano sufrió una taquicardia, creemos que es por el exceso de adrenalina así que le estamos haciendo unos estudios, debes de estar calmada ya que sabes muy bien que esto es algo serio, no grave pero tu hermano debe de ser diagnosticado correctamente, el colapso se debió a uno de los síntomas de la taquicardia

- Entiendo – susurro Hoshiri bajando la vista, controlo sus ganas de querer llorar mientras que se insistía en que debía de ser fuerte ante esto – ¿Puedo verlo?

- Solo por diez minutos luego deberás dejarlo descansar – advirtió el hombre a lo que ella asintió antes de que se alejara siguiendo al doctor

- Otra traidora en nuestro equipo – dijo Someoka fastidiado – deberíamos dejarlos y seguir en nuestra misión

- Someoka – le regaño fubuki cuando Tsubasa le fulmino con la mirada aburrida

- ¿No te cansas? Además sino lo mal recuerdo tu también traicionaste el futbol cuando te largaste a formar parte de los Dark Emperors, Endo y el resto te acepto a pesar de eso ¿Miento Someoka? – pregunto Tsubasa a lo que el pelirosa enrojeció de vergüenza – no tienes porque reclamarnos nada, somos humanos y nos equivocamos

- Buena esa Tsubasa – susurro Hikari burlona antes de que Someoka le mirara feo – pero lo que ella dice es cierto, es tu problema si no sigues viendo como tus enemigos, nos dará igual así que tu eliges Someoka o nos aceptas y vivimos en paz o sigue aguantándonos de mala gana

- Te crees muy lista ¿No? Aunque también pudiste decirle a kido la estrategia de ese capitán desde el comienzo, juegas sola como si no existieran tus compañeros y eso molesta a cualquiera – reclamo el pelirosa a lo que ella solo le miro feo mientras aquellos orbes de color plata tomaban una tonalidad rojiza leve

- Hikari – susurro Tsubasa a lo que la joven solo se dio vuelta y se marcho haciéndola suspirar – algunas veces son cabezotas

* * *

Goenji le miro salir mientras que el resto solo esperaba, no había sido uno de sus mejores días, para ser más exactos todo había salido fatal. Al menos el partido lo habían empatado, pero habían conseguido que un joven terminara hospitalizado por una taquicardia. Si, este había sido un día bastante largo. Se levanto de su sitio y salió del lugar mientras que algunos le miraban y otros solo estaban en silencio. No le importaba después de todo su vida la hacia como el quería, y aunque ellos fueran sus amigos no dejaría que ellos lo dominaran tampoco. Se encamino dispuesto a ver que haría aquella joven otra vez, se había vuelto su sombra y de alguna manera eso le molestaba. Vio como ella suspiro agotada antes de que girara por un pasillo y fuera rumbo a la sección de oncología. Extrañado ante eso pensó que podría estar haciendo ella en este lugar. ¿Qué diablos hacia Hikari en la sección de oncología? Tal vez fue por la curiosidad o algún impulso del destino que hizo que aquel pelicrema descubriera otra cara de aquella ojiplata de fuerte carácter.

La curiosidad muchas veces era traicionera y en este caso no fue una excepción. Finalmente vio como la de larga cabellera negra se detenía frente a una puerta que decía sección de oncología pediátrica. ¿Niños? Recordó que aquella vez que ella cuido de Yuka, le había mirado de una manera diferente. Con un brillo especial en aquellos orbes de color plata. La chica estaba parada frente a la puerta antes de que retrocediera, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miro entonces como un niño pasaba a su lado, usaba una de las batas del hospital y tenia una horrible quemadura en el rostro. Goenji sintió lastima, aquella imagen era terrible y dolorosa. Ese pequeño tenía la quemadura horriblemente situada en la mejilla hasta la frente pasando por el ojo derecho. Debió de haber pasado por algún incendio o incluso por un maltrato físico, todo ahora podía ocurrir. Cuando iba al hospital a visitar a Yuka en su estado de coma, había visto casos así, maltrato físico, personas que llegaban muriéndose y perdiendo lo más sagrado que todos poseían: la vida. Algo tan corto que se podía esfumar en un simple parpadeo.

Miro otra vez a aquella joven que se sorprendió al ver al niño pasar por ahí. Goenji solo espero ver como ella se horrorizaba y gritaba al ver al pequeño, conocía a muchas chicas que harían eso en estos momentos. Repudiar a ese pequeño que solo había pasado por ahí para ver que estaba ocurriendo o bien se había escapado de la sala de pediatría de la sección de quemados. El niño que poseía una cabellera albina se sorprendió al verla, retrocedió un paso asustado cuando ella solo sonrió con ternura. Se agacho a su nivel mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla del niño. Este solo se sonrojo intentando ocultar la quemadura pero ella le tomo de la mano con cuidado y se lo impidió. Goenji solo le veía sorprendido, acababa de acariciar una quemadura que pondría de los nervios a cualquier otra, es mas incluso consideraba que otra se hubiera desmayado pero Hikari no lo hizo. Al parecer ella no era tan fría como solía aparentar con todos. Observo más de cerca hasta notar un bello brillo en aquellos ojos mercuriosos, dulzura y comprensión, pensó el sorprendido. Sintió como algo en su interior se removió, muy en el fondo sentía que había cometido un error al juzgarla o al menos eso pensaba.

- Hola ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – pregunto la pelinegra mientras goenji la seguía mirando fijamente y el niño se avergonzó algo – mi nombre es Hikari

- ¿Hikari? – pregunto el albino antes de fruncir el ceño – no es un nombre como el que nos ponen aquí

- Soy japonesa – susurro ella divertida antes de que el niño sonriera con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de alegría – pero dime como te llamas

- Jackson pero me dicen Jack – dijo el pequeño a lo que ella rio de manera musical inundando los oídos de ambos, el pelicrema cerro los apoyándose en la pared mientras recordaba que el no debería de estar aquí espiando

- Pues entonces Jack, me gustaría ser tu amiga y dime ¿Qué hacías por aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto ella a lo que el solo se entristeció mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla preocupándola – ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Mi mama esta muerta y mi papa esta aquí en el hospital, esta muy mal y no me dejan verlo – susurro el pequeño a lo que el ojicastaño solo sintió una puñalada cuando el recordó la muerte de su madre, había pasado tiempo pero la herida aun no estaba cerrada y Jackson se lo recordó – quiero ver a papa, tengo miedo de que el también me deje – susurro mientras varias lagrimas surcaban su pálido rostro

- ¿Qué harás? – susurro goenji viéndola, era obvio que debía de hacer algo después de todo el niño estaba llorando e incluso a el le rompía el corazón, ningún niño merecía sentir miedo de perder a su padre pero la vida era así

- No llores Jack – susurro Hikari antes de que lo rodearan con sus delicados brazos mientras el pequeño solo lloraba escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos negros de la ojiplata, esta solo susurraba consuelos mientras que Shuuya solo le veía – no te puedo prometer nada pero solo ten fe en que todo saldrá bien, no estas solo

Mentira, pensó goenji mirándola. Siempre todos decían eso cuando un niño lloraba, cuando necesitaban decir algo para que dejaran de chillar y se creyeran aquella mentira. Ella podría decir aquello pero en verdad no pasaba, es mas luego de toda esa mentira venia el momento en que todo era peor. Cuando te decían que esa persona importante había muerto, que ya no escucharías sus risas y su voz. Respiro hondo intentando calmarse el mismo y alejando todos esos pensamientos tristes que volvía a sentir. Se sentía solo, muchas veces había recordado la fría soledad, la que le impedía seguir con sus amigos. Era estúpido lo sabia, pero el se sentía así muchas veces. Solo. Sin nadie que lo entendiera, ni siquiera su padre. Observo como Hikari abrazaba al niño con tanto cariño, si uno no la conociera diría que era la hermana mayor de aquel niño, intentando dar un consuelo que no sabia que no cambiaria en nada el dolor emocional que se sentía. Intenta calmarlo, quiero verte hacerlo, pensó el cuando ella solo se separo un poco antes de que secara las lagrimas del niño quien solo le veía con dolor.

- No estas solo, porque aunque tu madre haya muerto ella aun esta aquí contigo y ¿Sabes donde? – pregunto la ojiplata cuando el albino solo negó con la cabeza a lo que ella sonrío antes de que señalara el corazón del niño – aquí, tu madre puede que no este físicamente pero esta en tu corazón, protegiéndote y amándote, dándote valor para que no te dejes caer nunca Jackson, eres alguien valioso y jamás estarás solo, jamás, porque mientras tu sigas amando a tu mama, ella estará siempre ahí

El sintió como algo se movió otra vez. Aquella voz que había dicho jamás, le hizo sentir protegido, por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo se acababa de sentir aliviado y protegido de la soledad. Ella sonrió como un ángel, por primera vez la veía de una nueva forma, no era la misma como ella se mostraba ante ellos. El pequeño solo sonrió con algunas lagrimillas antes de que la pelinegra le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla dañada sonrojándolo. Goenji se enderezo y dándose vuelta se alejo de ahí, no seria bueno que ella le viera y mucho menos supiera que el ya sabia como era en realidad. Solo. Su corazón. Se toco el corazón cuando recordó las palabras de Hikari.

Que esa persona siempre estaría contigo, porque el la amaba y la recordaría como aquella mujer a la que tanto quiso. Su madre. Sonrió de manera triste mientras sentía que la joven había tenido algo de razón en esos momentos. La extrañaba pero sabia que estaba a su lado, animándolo como ella solía hacerlo cuando el jugaba un partido. Se detuvo antes de que mirara por ultima vez a la pelinegra, quien solo reía junto al niño. Se veía diferente, un ángel. Negó con la cabeza y reanudo el paso, no era el momento de caer en el juego de esa mujer. Su mente debía de estar en otro lado. Aunque sabia ahora que Hikari Daidouji no era tan fría, era un ser que también podía ser amable y dulce si se lo proponía aun mas con los que necesitaban sonreír. Sacar una sonrisa nunca fue algo tan simple, pero ella había cambiado sus pensamientos. Incluso aunque no la soportara aun.

Endo levanto la vista cuando vio a goenji llegar, frunció el ceño sin entender que había hecho su amigo. Solo lo había visto irse y volver de manera algo rápida, pero lo que le llamaba mas la atención era su rostro, se había suavizado como cuando Yuka estaba presente. La única diferencia era que no sonreía, miro a todos lados cuando noto que Hikari no estaba por aquí. Al parecer ella tampoco había regresado aun, no pudo evitar sonreír. De algún modo presentía que esos dos no se detestaban tanto, mejor dicho sabía que solo debía esperar para que goenji y Hikari pudieran volverse amigos.

Aquella pelinegra era difícil de tratar, en muchos casos sus amigos se desesperaban, pero no era tan mala. Algo debió haberle pasado para que odiara el futbol, porque razones debía de tener. Considero muchas veces preguntarle pero no seria lo correcto. Ella debía de hablar por propia voluntad, ser quien se integrara al grupo así que no estaría bien presionarla. Entonces el portero recordó el partido de ese día, había sido muy reñido incluso por un segundo creyó que perderían pero su confianza en kido siempre se mantuvo. Y habían logrado empatar, un triunfo contra un equipo de rango superior.

- ¿A dónde fuiste goenji? – pregunto Someoka a lo que el pelicrema solo se encogió de hombros antes de que se sentara en uno de los muebles de espero

- Por ahí – simplemente contesto el ojicastaño a lo que Endo sonrió divertido mientras que seguían esperando a que Hoshiri saliera del cuarto de Hayato aunque hacia solo unos minutos que había ido

- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hiroto? – pregunto tsunami con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor a lo que todos le imitaron – la ultima vez que lo vi fue antes de que Mara digo…Hoshiri fuera por su hermano

- Que extraño – dijo Midorikawa frunciendo el ceño

* * *

Miro desde la puerta como estaba su hermano. La debilidad le gano por unos segundos cuando sus piernas temblaron. Se dio fuerzas en su mente y avanzo hasta entrar en el cuarto blanco y que olía a medicamentos, entonces observo bien como el estaba. Hayato estaba echado en la cama de hospital aun dormido, mientras que tenía conectado unos aparatos a el, seguro para monitorearlo. Su corazón se apretó de dolor, esto no debía de estar ocurriendo. Sollozo sin poder evitarlo antes de que se sentara al lado de su hermano. Maldito fuera the Hell, malditos fueran esos científicos que solo habían usado sus cuerpos para experimentos que al final terminaron dañándolos.

Comparando a su hermana con el Hayato de hace años, había tanto que había perdido. Aquel niño sonriente, divertido, preocupado y dulce que siempre había estado hay para ella. Protegiéndola de todo mal, ayudándola a integrarse con los chicos del sun Garden. Ese chico que había sido un sol para ella en sus momentos de oscuridad. Era irónico que los papes se hubieran invertido en estos momentos. Pero ahora ya no era así. Su hermano estaba en una cama, dormido luego de que haya sufrido una taquicardia, dios esto estaba pésimo.

Mas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas mientras recordaba como había sido su hermano antes de que se enredaron en todo este problema de the Hell. Hayato era antes una persona que nunca hubiera dejado solo a nadie que necesitara su ayuda, pero ahora su alma había sido contaminada por el odio y el rencor. Es algo tarde para arrepentirse, pensó ella antes de que brindara una cálida sonrisa a su hermano antes de acariciarle la mejilla con su mano temblorosa. Lo importante era que el estaba aquí, vivo y con ella. Aunque aun se sentía rota por dentro, deshecha por la estupidez que habían cometido pero debía de entender que ahora solo debía de ayudar a su hermano a salir de la oscuridad que el mismo había creado.

No quería perder jamás a su hermano, no cuando ya estaba sola en este mundo. Sin su madre, sin su padre, y sin su hermano todo su mundo se vendría abajo. Ahora ya no quería seguir llorando pero necesitaba desahogarse, expresar todo el miedo que había sentido por tanto tiempo. Lloro entonces. Sollozo mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, sintió como el dolor surgía con una fuerza tan grande que le rompió el corazón. Estaba tan cansada por todo y a la vez harta. El miedo de que algo malo ocurriera, junto al miedo de que aquella organización pudiera volver por su hermano para seguir manipulándolo.

- Calma Hoshiri – susurro una voz masculina que le hizo sollozar mas, tan conocida y que le mando un escalofrió por la espalda

Levanto la vista para toparse con unos preciosos ojos de un color verde azulado que le mando una descarga por el cuerpo. Era Hiroto. El solo sonrió con tristeza antes de que le acariciara la mejilla con ternura y limpiara esas traicioneras lágrimas que habían rodado por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Respiro hondo antes de que el le mirara con detenimiento. ¿Por qué el estaba aquí con ella? ¿Por qué solo mejor no se iba y la dejaba? Quiso preguntar todo eso pero seria inútil, después de todo en estos momentos solo deseaba hacer algo. Solo quería estar acompañada y no estar sola. Abrió los labios para decir algo cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodearon hasta que su cuerpo estuvo cálidamente pegado al del chico. Levanto un poco los ojos y sintió como el escondía el rostro entre los cabellos de ella. Sus mejillas ardieron al recordar que su amigo de la infancia ya no era un niño, y que este chico ahora se había vuelto demasiado atractivo. Su corazón se acelero. Solo guardo silencio mientras se resistía a corresponder aquel abrazo que el le había brindado.

No iba a negar que no estuviera agradecida por este abrazo porque mentiría ya que en verdad lo había necesitado. Había necesitado estar acompañada y ahora lo estaba pero se sentía a la vez avergonzada. El se separo de ella brindándole una sonrisa cálida y amistosa, como la que le solía dar cuando ambos eran unos niños pequeños que solían jugar con el resto de sus amigos. Había cambiado bastante, su cabello pelirrojo ahora era desordenado, sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscurecidos y seductores, mientras que su piel seguía siendo como siempre totalmente pálida. Se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa, antes de que regresara su vista a Hayato quien seguía durmiendo. No recordaba que Hiroto fuera tan atractivo, es mas cuando eran niños ella jamás se había sentido nerviosa o avergonzada de mirarlo. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, sentía algo de nervios y peor aun si recordaba que hace unas horas habían sido enemigos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hiroto? – pregunto Hoshiri en voz baja antes de que tomara la mano de su hermano mientras que el pelirrojo solo suspiraba

- Vine a ver como estabas, en especial ahora que Hayato esta así – dijo el acercándose mientras que solo veía al chico dormido – han pasado años

- Seis para ser mas exactos – dijo ella antes de que sonriera con ternura a su hermano mientras acariciaba su mano – no deberías de estar aquí

- ¿Y eso a que viene? – pregunto el burlón antes de que sonriera acariciándole los cabellos a la pelinegra – soy tu amigo Hoshiri y siempre lo seré

- Creí que me odiabas a mi y a Hayato, luego de lo que paso – susurro en voz baja a lo que el solo sonrió con tristeza antes de que negara con su cabeza tomando la mano de ella

- Al principio no niego que estuve enojado, odiaba a Hayato porque rompió aquella promesa que el me hizo cuando éramos niños – susurro el pelirrojo mientras que ella solo le veía con remordimiento – pero Izumi me hizo ver que ustedes no eran los culpables de nada de lo ocurrido, es mas ella me dijo que los esperara

- Izumi – susurro ella sorprendida cuando el solo sonrió de lado asintiendo

_**Flash back **_

_El pelirrojo se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía destrozado, sin fuerzas, ahora solo quería desaparecer. Primero fueron sus padres, después su querida ale-nee y ahora Hayato y Hoshiri, dos grandes amigos. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con el? Las personas a las que mas quería le habían dejado solo. Todas las personas a las que mas quería le habían dejado solo. Todas las personas a las que apreciaba, menos su hermana. Su querida ratona, supuso que ella se estaría sintiendo mucho peor que el en estos momentos, después de todo la pequeña Izumi lo pasaba muy mal en esas situaciones, horriblemente mal. El pequeño pelirrojo giro su vista al oír como unos inseguros pasos se acercaban a el, encontrándose con la triste y a la vez tímida mirada de su hermanita pequeña. Esta tenía los ojos cristalizados, se podía apreciar como la pequeña luchaba en su interior por no llorar, por aguantar su mirada. _

_Izumi dudaba si continuar acercándose, tenía miedo de que su hermano la rechazara, pero en cambio, este le dedico una cálida sonrisa. La pequeña lo comprendió, el no estaba resentido con ella. Al darse cuenta de esto le abrazo fuertemente. Se alegraba de que el no estuviera enojado, pero tampoco era justo que el odiara a Hayato o a Hoshiri. Ambos eran importantes para ella. Sus hermanos mayores como todos los del sun Garden. Levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes azulados que le miraban con ternura y amor. Su hermano siempre era así, amable y dulce, alguien a quien admiraba con todo su corazón. Era por eso que no quería que odiara a su amigos, a personas que el quería mucho. Hiroto aun estaba sorprendido por el abrazo de su hermana pero de igual forma le correspondió. La pequeña tenia una sonrisa en el rostro cuando se separo de su hermano, y después de esto le cogió de las manos. _

_- Ellos volverán – susurro la pequeña a lo que su hermano le miro con ternura – ellos nos lo prometieron – continuo antes de que mirara las estrellas – hermanito…– Hiroto centro su vista en la niña para luego imitarla mirando al cielo – tu siempre me dices, que cuando este triste, mire las estrellas… – el pequeño asintió sin apartar la vista del cielo – ellos volverán, además, se lo he pedido a las estrellas – la pequeña sonrió – papa y mama harán que esa promesa se cumpla_

_Hiroto se sorprendió ante esas palabras, después de todo. El siempre le decía a Izumi que sus padres les cuidaran siempre desde las estrellas. El pequeño poso su vista en su hermanita, ella le devolvió la mirada para luego sonreír, una sonrisa llena de esperanza y felicidad. La única que podía hacerlo sentir feliz otra vez, con la alegría que por unos minutos el creyó perdida. Era su tesoro, lo que siempre amaba cuidar, si ella algún día se iba todo estaría perdido para el pero no quería pensar en eso. No en estos momentos. _

_- Y cuando Hayato y Hoshiri vuelvan, haremos una gran fiesta – exclamo la pequeña rubia soltándole las manos para luego girar mirando al cielo con los brazos extendidos – habrá dulces y juguetes y volveremos a jugar futbol con ellos – dijo mientras que Hiroto reía divertido cuando la pequeña se mareo y cayo a la fina hierba _

_- ¡Izumi! – exclamo el preocupado antes de que se arrodillara – ratona ¿Estas bien?_

_La pequeña solo rio mientras el hacia lo mismo, le acaricio su rubio cabello antes de que se rieran mas. Se recostaron en la hierba y alzaron su vista al oscuro cielo estrellado que les devolvía la mirada. Su hermana lo había vuelto a hacer, había logrado sacarle una sonrisa cuando el se sentía tan triste que caía en la oscuridad. Ella siempre lo hacia, era la única que lo lograba mas bien. Y la fe había vuelto a el, algún día el volvería a ver a Hoshiri y a Hayato. Algún día los vería y después de eso lograrían volver a ser los grandes amigos que habían sido. Solo quedaba esperar que ese deseo que Izumi pidió a las estrellas se hiciera realidad. Junto a la promesa de volverse a ver. _

_**Fin del flashback **_

- Ya vez que Izumi siempre fue así – susurro Hiroto sonriendo de lado mientras que Hoshiri solo sollozaba antes de que recordara a esa pequeña rubia que ahora estaba en manos de the Hell

- Hiroto – susurro ella antes de que el le abrazara mientras una lagrimas caía por la mejilla de la joven – te extrañe mucho

- Yo también te extrañe Hoshiri-chan – susurro el burlón antes de que pegara su frente a la de ella sonrojándola

Hiroto abrió los ojos bien notando lo que estaba haciendo, miro con detenimiento aquellos ojos de color azul eléctrico que le miraban con cariño. Sintió las mejillas arder al notar lo bonita que era su amiga, y su cercanía le ponía los nerviosa de puntas. El aliento de ella le llego al rostro, cerro los ojos sintiendo un extraño impulso, el de acercarse mas a ella. ¿Que estaba pensando? Hoshiri era su amiga, la pequeña con la que se había llevado muy bien pero ahora sus emociones le decían otra cosa. O tal vez las hormonas son las que me están cegando, abrió los ojos otra vez y cometió un grave error. Los preciosos ojos de ella tenían una bella luz que lo hipnotizo hasta el grado de que todo había desaparecido. Sin poder evitarlo obedeció a sus emociones y se acerco hacia los labios de la pelinegra. Esta sorprendida solo se sonrojo más hasta que casi sus labios se iban a rozar. Los dos corazones latían aceleradamente mientras sus dueños estaban sonrojados y con los ojos cerrados a punto de sellar el momento.

Se sentía agotado, tanto que no quería abrir los ojos pero necesitaba saber donde estaba y quien estaba a su lado apretando su mano con algo de fuerza. Intento recordar lo último que había ocurrido, recordaba el partido contra el Raimon. Luego habían empatado y finalmente el había caído en la inconsciencia. Su debilidad, se dijo cansado. Ya había ocurrido antes pero no en pleno partido, había pasado cuando se entreno de más hace unos dos años. Abrió sus ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba muy débil, debía de descansar bastante para recuperarse. Aunque también debía de entender lo que había hecho, habían empatado un partido contra el enemigo lo que suponía que su equipo tendría un castigo. Se maldijo internamente ante esto cuando sus ojos aun no veían claramente, los volvió a cerrar intentando calmarse antes que los volviera a abrir. Noto entonces que habían dos personas en su habitación, una era una mujer y la otra un varón, frunció el ceño al reconocer el cabello pelirrojo brillante del chico, mientras que el dela chica era negro con reflejos. ¿Hiroto? ¿Hoshiri? ¿Eran ellos?

- ¿Hiroto? ¿Hoshiri? – susurro el chico antes de que los nombrados se sorprendieran separándose lo mas rápido posible, los corazones aun latían alocados cuando Hoshiri noto que su hermano acababa de despertar

- Nii-san – dijo sorprendida Hoshiri antes de que sus ojos se cristalizaran, su hermano se sorprendió cuando ella se abalanzo abrazándolo antes de que soltara un sollozo de dolor – estas bien

- Si, estoy bien – susurro el antes de que correspondiera al abrazo de su hermana, quien solo sollozo mas, levanto la vista y miro como Hiroto solo sonreía con calidez, Hayato quiso decir algo pero no podía ni siquiera sabia que decirle al pelirrojo – hola Hiroto

- Hola Hayato-nii – dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa mientras que el nombrado solo bajo la vista avergonzándose de la traición que había hecho – no te odio si eso es lo que crees

- Deberías hacerlo Hiroto – dijo Hayato enderezándose en la cama aunque aun sentía la debilidad de su cuerpo – ocasione mucho daño e incluso te llegue a lastimar a ti y a Ryuuiji, he cometido muchos errores

- Todos los cometemos, después de todo somos humanos, nadie es perfecto y los errores siempre pueden pasar – dijo Hiroto antes de que se sentara a un lado de la cama – no puedes seguir culpándote siempre

- Metí a Hoshiri en un grave problema, deje que experimentaran con ella, la dañe e incluso termino sufriendo por mi culpa, solo he traído desgracias a su vida – dijo sonriendo el con amargura mientras su hermana se horrorizaba con cada palabra y Hiroto se sorprendía – algunas veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que el que hubiera muerto debía de ser yo en vez de mis padres

Hiroto cerró los ojos cuando escucho el ruido de un golpe duro. Abrió los ojos para ver como Hayato había volteado el rostro, su mejilla izquierda estaba enrojeciendo mientras que el tenia una mirada de sorpresa. El pelirrojo miro a Hoshiri quien tenía la mano levantada, en su rostro había un rastro de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El chico aun no se podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hoshiri, la chica tímida que había conocido en su infancia, acababa de abofetear a su hermano. Pero la entendía, el había dicho algo que le había dolido en el fondo de su alma. Aunque Hoshiri hubiera crecido, había cambiado su aspecto y tal vez su personalidad pero aun conservaría algo siempre y eso era el cariño por su hermano. Hayato la había herido al decir que preferiría estar muerto antes que verla sufrir, algo dulce pero para la pelinegra un golpe doloroso. Se quedo en silencio mientras la joven se acercaba hasta mirar fijamente a su hermano.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Hayato – susurro Hoshiri mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus ojos y el chico solo abría mas los ojos – si tu no estuvieras aquí yo no desearía seguir ¡ERES MI HERMANO! ¡LO ERES TODO PARA MI! ¡¿Por qué no me comprendes un poco?!

- Hoshiri – susurro Hayato antes de que sonriera con los ojos algo cristalinos – mocosa tonta, no me dejare caer nunca

Sin dar tiempo a nada el chico tiro de su hermana dándole un tierno abrazo que conmovió a Hiroto. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba abrazándolo, las emociones de ambos estaban desbordando el amor fraternal, lo que le trajo recuerdos a aquel pelirrojo. Aun recordaba cuando el había sido así de unido junto a su ratona, su mundo. Pronto la recuperaría, y haría que ella le perdonara por faltar a aquella promesa que le hizo. Se levanto con cuidado y los dejo solos. No quería molestarlos aun mas cuando ambos estaban abrazándose con ese amor de hermanos que mucho no demostraban. En cuanto salió se encontró con todos los jugadores del Raimon, incluidas las gerentes, detrás de la puerta. El arqueo una ceja mientras algunos se sonrojaban a lo que el entendió. Habían estado espiándolos en todo el momento. Maldita sea, pensó sonrojándose. Solo esperaba que no hayan visto su casi beso con su amiga.

- Están llorando – susurro kogure mirando a los dos hermanos que seguían abrazándose a lo que muchos asintieron

- Creo que es lo normal después de todo son hermanos ¿No? – pregunto Hiroto algo fastidiado a lo que Fuyuka solo asintió

- Tal vez solo estábamos siendo cegados por el temor a ser traicionados por ellos, pero olvidamos que…también sienten – susurro Tachimukai a lo que todos asintieron

- Bueno, creo que es el momento de interrumpir su amor fraternal – dijo la voz melodiosa de Hikari a lo que muchos le miraron feo

La pelinegra les ignoro mientras que Tsubasa le miraba negando con la cabeza. Algunas veces su amiga debería de ser más suave al hablar, pero aunque se lo intentara decir jamás le haría caso de todas maneras. La ojiplata cargaba entre sus manos una pequeña caja, al menos su contenido debía de ser algo pequeño o del tamaño de una mano. Sin esperar mas tiempo ella entro al cuarto sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos Kozakura quienes se separaron secándose las lágrimas antes de que se enderezaran, miraron con fijeza a la joven que solo estaba en silencio. Ella se acerco mas mientras el resto del equipo entraba a la habitación sorprendiendo a Hayato, quien no se esperaba esto. El al menos creía que todo el Raimon debía de estar en otro lado o al menos eso pensó. Los ojos de ella relampaguearon de burla antes de que abriera la caja y sacara una pulsera de color platinado mientras tenia un botón de color rojo carmesí, brillante y atrayente. Y Hayato junto a Hoshiri lo reconocieron al igual que kido. Esa pulsera, era la pulsera eléctrica de Dhampir. Sorprendidos los tres no sabían que decir hasta que la pelinegra suspiro.

- El doctor dijo que te quito la pulsera cuando te estaban revisando, quiso preguntar mas pero le esquive además de que trajo tu apariencia anterior – dijo la peliplata a lo que Hayato se sorprendió cuando noto la realidad

Todos le miraron con fijeza cuando notaron la gran diferencia que ahora tenia Hayato con el estratega Dhampir. El cabello platinado ahora era de un color negro como la noche, sus antiguos ojos azules ahora eran de un color gris profundo, siendo algo tapado por su cabello. ¿Por qué no lo habían notado antes? Incluso el mismo ojigris no lo había notado para nada pero debió darse cuenta al no sentir las lentillas en sus ojos. Se enderezo mientras que Hikari le entregaba la pulsera eléctrica, los ojos de Hoshiri se abrieron algo asustados mientras que el resto solo veía ese pequeño aparato. El que tenía la posibilidad de devolver a ese chico a la oscuridad de the Hell. El pelinegro solo miro a la ojiplata antes de preguntarle con la mirada que quería que el hiciera con aquella pulsera. Ella solo le devolvió la mirada, como el primer día, pensó el recordando cuando había conocido por primera vez a Naamah o mejor dicho Hikari.

- Es la pulsera eléctrica – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió de lado

- Muy listo, no me había dado cuenta de lo que era – respondió ella con sarcasmo a lo que el sonrió divertido mientras aun todos los observaban – tienes dos opciones Hayato, volver a la oscuridad o renacer en la luz ¿Qué quieres? Cuando tu decidas, esa pulsera será el destino de todo tu equipo

- Luz u oscuridad – dijo Hayato serio antes de que sonreirá divertido y le entregara la pulsera a Hikari, miro a su hermana quien le tomo de la mano con una sonrisa – ya he elegido, y quiero la luz

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Hikari a lo que el chico asintió mientras todos les observaban – entonces supongo que Dhampir ha muerto hoy día y ha renacido en Hayato

- Supones bien – dijo el ojigris antes de que la chica dejara caer la pulsera sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndolos abrir los ojos como platos – ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamo sorprendido a lo que ella sonrió mas

- Terminar con Shadow – dijo simplemente ella antes de que levantara el pie para luego aplastar con fuerza el aparato, donde se rompió en pedazos el botón rojo – todo listo, ahora the Hell ya sabe que Dhampir dejo su puesto junto a sus jugadores

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto shiro sin entender a lo que Tsubasa asintió

- El botón tiene un comando que nos conecta con los científicos de the Hell, con el todos saben donde estamos – dijo la peliverde sorprendida – por eso hay que romperlo

- Correcto – dijo Hayato antes de que sonriera mas – me pregunto ¿Qué pensaran en estos momentos los científicos?

Tsubasa, Hoshiri y Hikari sonrieron de lado ante eso. Conocían a aquellos hombres y bien sabían que nada bueno traerían cuando lo supieran. Tal vez eso era lo que les causaba gracia, ya que esas personas se merecían eso y mucho mas, desesperarse por no haber logrado sus objetivos. Se miraron entre si cuando recordaron algo crucial, ellos se vengarían. Después de todo los científicos que the Hell tenia, no poseían sentimientos. Eran crueles, seres que solo les importaba destruirlos hasta que ellos no pudieran seguir en pie. Todo con tal de lograr que sus objetivos. Solo esperaban que no se desquitaran con los demás jóvenes que estaban en la organización, porque si no se equivocan, y no lo harían. Hoy día, the Hell harían pagar a todos los jóvenes que eran sus propios títeres. Tragaron saliva mientras el Raimon les miraba sin entender ya que presentían que algo malo ocurriría.

* * *

Dio un golpe en la mesa cuando descubrió lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos brillaron de manera peligrosa mientras el enojo le cegaba su mente. Habían escapado, los malditos mocosos de Shadow habían escapado de su poder. Debió presentirlo pero se dejo llevar por el poder y ahora todo había terminado de la peor forma posible. Miro otra vez en su computadora como la luz roja que representaba a Dhampir se había apagado y ahora ya no existía más en los planos. Malditos mocosos, pensó enojado. Había perdido a su mejor estratega y peor aun, a uno de sus equipos de rango superior. Esto le complicaba mas las cosas. La puerta sonó a lo que el rubio se enderezo mientras decía un pase. Ingreso al instante un pelinaranja de cabellera larga y desordenada con unos ojos rosas claros y brillantes de modo maligno. Tenía una sonrisa escalofriante mostrando sus dientes. El señor oscuro sonrió de lado, al fin tenia en sus manos al capitán de Cursed, y esta vez conseguirían lo que querían.

- Me alegra que regresaras Hades, sabes tu misión y ¿Cuál es? – pregunto con burla el ojiescarlata a lo que ella se rio asintiendo

- Derrotar a Big Waves y hacer que en Australia el futbol sea erradicado – dijo hades a lo que el señor oscuro asintió con una sonrisa malvada

El sabia que pronto Australia estaría en sus manos pero lo importante ahora era encontrar ese pergamino tan especial que necesitaba para encontrar la primera llave. La que abriría la puerta de Grecia dentro de un tiempo. Su sonrisa debió ser muy real ya que el pelinaranja le miro sin entender a lo que el rio. Se estaba haciendo ideas muy rápido, primero debía de encontrar los siete pergaminos y luego iniciaría la búsqueda de las siete llaves. Y cuando las obtuviera podría abrir las puertas de aquel lugar que tanto ansiaban el y el director. Pero primero lo primero, y eso eran los pergaminos, y estaba ahora si seguro de que el primero de todos lo tenia aquel brujo australiano. Ordeno a hades retirarse a lo que el chico solo asintió antes de hacerlo e irse del lugar. Sus ojos brillaron más del tono escarlata antes de que mirara mas calmado la pantalla de la computadora. Apareció el mapa mundial, donde señalaba siete puntos, el primero era Australia. Y los demás aun estaban de un color azul significando que no estaba seguro aun de su concordancia. Bueno, pronto lo sabría, pensó sonriendo. El comienzo de la oscuridad daba inicio ese día.

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 14: Raito**

**Raito: **Hikari-nee – llorando a cascaditas –

**Akari: **ya Raito, veraz que pronto llegara Hikari-nee de su viaje

**Raito:** la extraño igual – abrazando su peluche de Hikari –

**Akari: **ve el lado positivo de todo, Hikari-nee esta acompañada de su novio – sonrisa picara cuando el siberiano se endereza horrorizado –

**Raito:** ¡No! ¡JAMAS! ¡NINGUN CHICO ME QUITARA EL CARIÑO DE MI HIKARI-NEE! – con un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras que Akari solo tenia una gota en la cabeza –

**Akari:** no te entiendo Raito – con gota en la cabeza y curiosa –

* * *

**Momento de las preguntas:**

**- ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿El romance estuvo bueno?**

**- ¿Hoshiri se llevara bien con Hikari y Tsubasa? ¿Serán estas dos últimas bipolares?**

**- ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Hikari con el pequeño Jack? ¿Goenji descubrirá más de sus secretos? ¿Qué más esconderá la chica?**

**- ¿Hiroto recuperara a su hermana? ¿Qué les pareció la escena de Hiroto y Hoshiri?**

**- ¿Hayato despertó en mal momento? ¿Hoshiri le habrá echo entender a su hermano que es muy importante para ella? ¿Hayato se merecía la bofetada?**

**- ¿Hayato tendrá otra crisis de sus taquicardias? ¿Qué lanzaran los análisis?**

**- ¿The Hell se vengara por lo de Shadow? ¿Australia caerá en manos de the Hell o el Raimon lo impedirá?**

* * *

**Nikko: **es mi momento ahora – llegando con una pizarra que decía ¿Sabias que…? – espero que estos datos les sirvan. Ahora el ¿Sabias que….?

**...Para escoger mi nombre Arlette tuvo que decidirse entre tres: Nikko, Hikaru e Ikuto?**

**...Este capitulo fue escrito en tres días: hoy jueves, ayer miércoles y el martes?**

**...Arlette tuvo que leerse información sobre las taquicardias y la adrenalina para la enfermedad de Hayato?**

**...Jackson es un personaje que pronto será crucial en este fic?**

**...El nombre de Jack es Jackson Jones y esta basado en Soul Evans de la seria Soul Eater?**

**...La pareja de Jackson futuramente será Hiyoko Fenikusu (aparece en el capitulo 3: la caída de unicorn)?**

**...Este capitulo fue pensado por horas hasta que Arlette vio una escena en el hospital de un anime y llego la escena de Hoshiri?**

**...Hades es hermano de una de las miembros de Shadow Crimson?**

**...No se tenia planeado que el brazalete tuviera un localizador hasta este fic?**

**Nikko: **bueno eso es todo de los sabias que por hoy, ahora les dejo con Arlette, byeeee y hasta la próxima ¡Recuerden! ¡Favoritos y dejen reviews!

**Arlette: **eso es todo por hoy y me doy cuenta que cada vez hago mas largos los capi xD pero bueno esperemos que la inspiración este de mi lado para pronto subir la tan esperada conty ahora sin mas lo dejo aquí y gracias a los que dejan reviews y también a los que leen esta historia, sin mas me despido, byeeeee


	18. Cápitulo 16

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi 16, lo logre terminar al fin jeje y no negare que me tarde en hacerlo al menos un día, en este me centre más en Shion/Striges y en Naomi/Cordewa además de algo en los miembros de the Hell. En el próximo capi todos los del equipo Raimon irán hacia Australia para ayudar a Big Waves, en este caso veremos un montón de problemas entre ellos por los celos de ciertos chico – tose – que aun no admiten sus sentimientos, y digamos que los jugadores de Australia no son tan lentos en la coquetería jeje también veremos las discusiones entre Natsumi y Hikari, el duro entrenamiento del Raimon y el intento de la creación de una técnica combinada además del encuentro entre unos hermanos y muchas mas cosas (Nikko: estas dando spoilers/ Yo: cállate) ahora si los dejo con el capi, hoy no contesto reviews por el tiempo pero en el próximo lo hare, es una promesa xD:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges, Bruxa, Cordewa y Aswang)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 16**

Despertó mientras un dolor de cabeza le llego con fuerza haciéndola gemir adolorida. Cerro los ojos fuertemente antes de que los empezara a abrir con cuidado, la luz le dañaba algo pero al menos ahora si podía ver. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose en una habitación de paredes cremas. ¿Este era su cuarto? No, el suyo había tenido paredes de color naranjas mientras que en este las paredes eran de color crema. Se lo pensó unos segundos hasta que noto que ya no usaba la pulsera eléctrica. Frunció mas el ceño al ver la cicatriz que esta cosa había dejado, una raya horrible que debería de sanar en un tiempo. Encogiéndose de hombros se enderezo hasta que decidió que seria mejor explorar el lugar. Retiro la sabana que la cubría y sus pies tocaron el frio suelo del lugar. Camino un poco cuando noto que se sentía algo débil, seguro por el partido del día anterior. Extraño, pensó cuando noto ropa de hombre tirada en el suelo. Sin entender se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro, tal vez de esa manera las ideas vinieran a ella.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del baño y noto entonces un enorme espejo que le devolvía la mirada. Hace mucho que no se veía en uno, además ¿Para que usar uno cuando ya sabía su apariencia de siempre? Encogiéndose de hombros se acerco hasta el espejo cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando noto su apariencia. Acercándose mas toco con sus delicados y delgados dedos la superficie del espejo, aun no podía creer lo que se reflejaba o como ella se estaba reflejando. Su larga melena antes azul ahora tenía un color de color negro con dos mechones azules, y sus ojos antes morados ahora era de un azul brillantes y seductor. _**¿Cuándo demonios…?**_ Miro otra vez aun sin creérselo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto sus verdaderos ojos, como los de su madre. Retrocedía cuando los recuerdos llegaron otra vez a su mente. _**¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?**_ Obligo a su mente a hacer memoria cuando de golpe vinieron los recuerdos del partido. Del empate entre Shadow Crimson y Raimon. Un escalofrió cruzo su espalda al recordar el castigo al que la someterían luego.

- Ya despertaste ¿Eh? – dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien, abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de que se diera vuelta encontrándose con esos ojos de color verde que había visto en el partido y aquel día en el parque – buenos días Striges o bueno ¿Cómo te llamas en verdad?

Miro enojada a aquel pelimarrón de ojos profundamente verdes, el tenia una sonrisa burlona de lado que le indicaba que estaba disfrutando de esto. Al contrario de el, ella lo estaba pasando fatal, después de todo recibiría un grave castigo por parte del señor oscuro cuando se enterara de lo que había ocurrido. Miro fijamente a aquel chico, que si no mal recordaba, su nombre debía de ser Akio Fudo, mediocampista del Raimon. Los ojos azules relampaguearon indicándole al del mohicano que ella no estaba nada feliz de verlo. Ella se enojo más cuando lo vio reírse en su cara. ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie se burlaba de ella! para ella esto era una humillación. Cuando el detuvo su risa le miro fijamente cuando noto como las mejillas del chico adquirían un tono carmín. Sorprendida noto lo adorable que el chico se veía de esa manera, pero ¿Por qué se había sonrojado? Curiosa ante eso bajo la mirada hasta encontrar la razón del carmín del chico. Era su pijama, pensó ella sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

Estaba usando una camisola azul oscuro, no es que hubiera problema alguno solo que el detalle estaba en lo corto que era. Le llegaba hasta los muslos y su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho. Para la desgracia de la ojiazul tenia su físico bastante desarrollado para su gusto, cosa que le fastidiaba cuando se trataba de los hombres. La seda se le pegaba al cuerpo y mostraba su delicada y sensual figura. Para sus quince años, su cuerpo ya había adquirido curvas en su parte delantera y sus largas piernas la hacían bastante popular entre los hombres, eso era el gran problema que tenia. Levanto la vista cuando noto como el chico se daba vuelta y salía del baño. Mejor así, pensó ella antes de que bajara la tapa del inodoro y se sentara sobre el agotada. No estaba en las mejores condiciones y tampoco su humor lo estaba para aguantar alguna tontería. Entonces algo impacto su rostro. Enojada observo una sudadera junto a unos shorts. Sorprendida levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de fudo, este aparto la mirada aun con el carmín.

- Ponte algo mas decente, el resto viene para acá – dijo el saliendo del baño – quieren hablar contigo y con los demás miembros de Shadow

- ¿Los demás? – dijo ella sin entender antes de que se levantara y lo siguiera – ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – exigió saber enojada cuando el se detuvo y le miro con fijeza, con una dura mirada que la dejo algo nerviosa

- Tu capitán Dhampir esta hospitalizado y desde ayer Shadow Crimson se ha terminado – dijo el simplemente a lo que ella se quedo estática en su sitio sin poder creerse lo que el acababa de decir, no podía ser verdad

- Mientes – susurro ella bajando la mirada – Shadow no puede estar destruido

- ¿Eres sorda o que? – pregunto fudo fastidiado antes de que le mirara fijamente a lo que ella solo le fulmino con la mirada – si no quieres aceptar la realidad no lo hagas pero solo te engañas a ti misma

Luego de esas palabras el solo salió de la habitación dejándola confundida y sola. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Shadow había dejado de existir? No podía ser cierto. Se dirigió hasta la cama donde se dejo caer mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería regresar con su tía, mucho menos volver a verla alguna vez en su vida. Sintió como mas lagrimas se burlaban de ella al caer por su rostro. Esa mujer le odiaba, se lo demostraba con la mirada y sus tratos, ¿Sus padres? Ellos ya no harían nada por ella. Suspirando pensó en algo, estaba tan cansada que a este paso creía que nunca lograría nada. ¿Por qué solo no podía haber continuado en the Hell? Sonaba estúpido lo sabia, pero ella no tenia otro hogar. Y su meta había sido destruir el deporte que le arruino la vida. Entonces ¿Por qué dejar esa meta ahora? Porque aunque le doliera admitirlo, ya no tenia esa pulsera eléctrica. Sin ella los nanobots ya no le harían odia a la gente, es mas solo harían que sus emociones volvieran. Maldita fuera su vida, y maldito fuera el Raimon por terminar con su único sueño. Y ese había sido: vengarse del futbol.

* * *

Debía de estar bromeando pensó ella mientras veía a su capitana frente a ella, pero al parecer no era ninguna broma y todo esto iba muy en serio. Ahroun se apoyo en la pared mientras le devolvía la mirada, Galliard no estaba de muy buen humor para aguantar a aquella capitana que algunas veces exageraba. Su enojo estaba aun con ese idiota de Dhampir, ¿Cómo había osado hablarle de esa forma? Nadie jamás lo había hecho y tampoco lo había permitido porque si alguien intentaba siempre levantarle la voz, ella los bajaba de sus nubes, humillándolos y hundiéndolos en el suelo. La peliazul entrecerró los ojos pensando en una forma de vengarse de Dhampir, ahora más cuando este maldito traidor había dejado the Hell. Seguramente para unirse a aquel equipo de cuarta de nombre Raimon. Era estúpido, ¿Cómo había cambiado the Hell por ese equipo? El lugar que le había dado un refugio, pero a la vez les había quitado algo de su humanidad, pensó de mala gana la ojiperla

Ahroun tosió antes de que Galliard le prestara atención de nuevo. Al igual que ella su capitana usaba aquellos lentes oscuros, nadie sabio la razón. Los rumores decían que era por su falta de vista, otros porque era un recuerdo de su niñez o porque tal vez ocultaba algo oscuro y tenebroso. En cambio la peliazul usaba sus lentes por la simple razón que no le gustaba que nadie viera sus ojos de olor perla como la luna, ya que cuando eran observados tardaban bastante tiempo y apartar la mirada de ellos. El silencio reino entre ambas, entre capitana y su-capitana, ambas sabían bien que el poder de la otra era tan fuerte que si se enfrentaran las cosas terminarían feas. Pero la peliazul aun no entendía que tenía que hacer ella en Australia ¿Para que la querían ahí? Miro otra vez a su capitana quien solo suspiro agotada asintiendo ante todo el enredo que ocasionaba el señor oscuro.

- Quiere que vayas tu junto a Ragabash, Khara y Qualmi – dijo seria Ahroun a lo que la peliazul suspiro asintiendo

- ¿Fastidiada Galliard? – pregunto una voz burlona a lo que la nombrada maldijo en voz baja mientras que Ahroun solo rogaba paciencia para no descuartizar a aquel chico

- No, solo que no me agrada tu presencia Qualmi – dijo la de ojos aperlados mientras que le miraba a través de los lentes

Una risa le hizo mirar a aquel joven que se acercaba hasta ella, el más peligroso de los de su equipo aun más que ella y la misma Ahroun. Su cabello era largo al pasar por la espalda en capas y grafilado de la raíz negra que va cambiando hasta tomar un color blanco en las puntas, estaba atado. Sus ojos eran extrañamente de color grises platinados oscuros, con un toque malvado y de superioridad en ellos. Su piel era de un color vainilla, mientras que la sonrisa que daba daría escalofríos a cualquiera. Era demasiado alto llegándole en altura a Galliard, y eso era muy difícil contando que la peliazul media 1,75. Parecía un atleta en todo sentido, además de tener un atractivo sorprendente, el era el que sonsacaba información a través de las mujeres, usando algo de encanto que ya no tenía en verdad. Aunque como el dice: _**soy el mejor actuando. **_

Galliard sabia que este chico no era normal, desde que había llegado a este lugar lo sabia, aun peor desde que lo vio jugar futbol. Cuando ese pelibicolor jugaba, cambiaba demasiado, volviéndose un ser demasiado rápido y astuto además de ser arrogante y agresivo, importándole muy poco si perjudica hasta a su propio equipo. Ese chico era un misterio para ella, y no se fiaba de el, algo escondía y durante este viaje lo entendería. El le miro con una ceja arqueada antes de que mirara a la capitana del Rising Moon, esta solo suspiro sobándose el puente de su nariz, estaba bastante cansada y a la vez agotada por todo esto. Encima ahora debía de mandar a cuatro de sus jugadores con ellos para buscar ese pergamino que tanto ansiaba su señor. Pero si lo necesitaban no había de otra, es por eso que había seleccionado a los mas confiables y poderosos para este trabajo. Aunque pudo haber sido también Balam pero la necesitaba a su lado para ver esa técnica que la joven creo.

- Debes de ir a Sídney junto a Galliard, Khara y Ragabash – dijo seria Ahroun a lo que el bufo antes de asentir fastidiado – el señor quiere que encuentren a un brujo de nombre Heng

- ¿Heng? – pregunto Galliard al oír ese nombre cuando sintió que le sonaba, algo había oído en su país natal de aquel nombre, de las ancianas – ese nombre pertenece a un brujo antiguo si no mal se, se decía que el poseía un extraño pergamino que podía destruir el mundo como lo conocemos

- Al parecer es el – dijo encogiéndose de hombros la pelinegra a lo que Yue iba a hablar – su nieto

- Claro – dijo desconfiada la de ojos aperlados mientras que Qualmi solo sonreía mas de lado ante lo que había oído – Me dices que debemos ir a Australia ¿No? – Ahroun asintió – podemos conocer a los del Raimon, los que supuestamente lograron desaparecer a Shadow

- Aun no es hora Qualmi pero si te los encuentras – sonrió con maldad la de lentes negros mientras que Galliard entendía a donde iban las cosas – dales un susto de mi parte

- Con mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa malvada y siniestra aquel joven de cabello bicolor

Entonces Galliard recordó algo curioso, por lo que sabia su capitana había tenido que hacer un descanso por dos días pero aun no sabia porque. Esa era la razón por la que no le aviso acerca de Lamia, aunque tampoco es que la idea de decirle le gustaba mucho. Galliard odiaba depender de alguien, ella era individualista e incluso en el campo lo era, pero gracias a que Ahroun sabía armar buenos planes terminaba cooperando en algunos momentos. No podía quejarse de su capitana después de todo siempre tenia una calma mortal y una enorme paciencia. Aunque había una pequeña excepción, la capitana si perdía la paciencia con alguien y esa era nada mas y nada menos que la nueva capitana del fallen angel. Galliard seguía comiéndose el cerebro intentando analizar el odio de Ahroun por esa rubia, pero no llegaba a nada. Rindiéndose solo suspiro y miro a su capitana quien hablaba con Qualmi

- Bien, eso es todo pueden retirarse – dijo Ahroun cuando ambos jóvenes asintieron yéndose cuando escucho una risa fémina y delicada a lo que gruño – ¿Qué diablos quieres Lilith?

- Que mal humor Ahroun – susurro burlona la capitana del Dark Demon mientras llegaba – solo pase para saludar

- Y fastidiar – termino diciendo la pelinegra negando con la cabeza, algunas veces aquella chica era todo un misterio – ¿Paso algo?

- Hablemos de Eisheth – dijo Lilith seria a lo que la joven de lentes solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, detestaba oír de esa mocosa – quiero molestarla un rato

- ¿Ideas? – pregunto Ahroun burlona a lo que Lilith sonrió de lado

- ¿Sabias que la pequeña era una gran admiradora de Naamah? – pregunto Lilith con malicia a lo que Ahroun sonrió mas

- Sabía que tenía alguna conexión con ella pero ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Ahroun a lo que Lilith sonrió

- Una mentirilla nunca mataría a nadie – dijo con una sonrisa de lado la pelivioleta a lo que la de lentes frunció el ceño – ¿No seria divertido que Eisheth creyera que Naamah se largo porque siempre la creyó débil? ¿Qué Naamah pudo haberla salvado pero nunca le importo ella?

- Eres mala Lilith – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Ahroun – pero esa idea me encanta

- Somos dos querida – dijo Lilith mientras su mente solo haría pagar con creces a aquella chiquilla por lo que le había dicho la ultima vez

Ambas sonrieron mientras el malvado plan era pensado en las mentes de las dos. Esto seria un duro golpe para la pobre Eisheth, la débil mejor dicho. Se separaron las dos capitanas mientras que la mente de Lilith planeaba aquella broma que le harían, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría aquella mocosa? Si la mente de la pelivioleta no fallaba, estaba segura que eso le dolería en el alma ya que esa niña se había encariñado tanto con Naamah que ya la había creído su hermana. Que estúpida, debería de haber sabido que aquí nadie es familia de nadie, ni siquiera Belcebú lo era para ella. Detuvo su paso cuando pensó en su supuesto amigo. Hizo una mueca cuando reconoció lo que había pensado. Belcebú. ¿Qué era el para ella? al parecer nada ya que algunas veces hasta su mente dudaba de el. Cerro los ojos y suspiro reanudando el paso, queriendo olvidar lo que había estado pensando hace tan solo unos momentos. Porque Lilith, ya no creía en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia sombra.

* * *

Estaba corriendo, alrededor de un bosque oscuro lugar. No sabia a donde debía ir, solo que debía de huir lejos de ellos. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el miedo, la estaban intentando atrapar para devolverla a ese lugar macabro donde la volverían a utilizar. Ella grito en cuanto tropezó cayendo al suelo. Intento levantarse pero algo la jalo del tobillo haciéndola gritar más fuerte, intento patear, grito más para que la liberaran pero no hubo éxito. Esa mano la jalo atrayéndola a la oscuridad. No, todo menos eso, suplico ella con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que sus uñas se aferraban a la tierra húmeda del lugar, todo menos volver con ellos. Se arrastro más hasta que unas manos la cogieron mas fuertes y esta vez la jalaron de una. Ella grito cuando la oscuridad la atrapo totalmente.

Estaba totalmente ciega cuando observo como una pelinegra caminaba frente a ella, no le podía ver el rostro pero la joven solo entonaba una melodía que la relajaba por unos segundos, ¿Por qué cantaba esa chica? ¿Quién era? Se dio la vuelta enseñándole una joven de piel pálida y bonitos rasgos, los ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, la pelinegra se los quito mostrando unos ojos escarlatas brillantes que le dieron escalofríos. Escucho un suave susurro: _**¨Caíste en el infierno¨.**_ Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la joven desaprecio volviendo todo a la penumbra. No podía ver, pero sentía los murmullos de todos los científicos que estaban en la búsqueda de la nueva dosis para los nanobots. Levanto el rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando vio a un hombre rubio, sus ojos eran de un brillante escarlata, llenos de maldad y odio, era el señor oscuro. Soltó un grito de terror cuando la realidad llego a ella con fuerza.

Se levanto de golpe, su corazón latía demasiado rápido mientras que su cuerpo aun temblaba por el miedo que había vivido en aquel sueño. Llevo sus manos a la frente, cuando noto que estaba totalmente sudada, suspiro con cansancio antes de que se dejara caer mientras intentaba regular su agitada respiración. Malditas pesadillas, siempre la acorralaban cuando estaba en sus sueños, obligándola a tener insomnio muchas veces. Se enderezo otra vez cuando escucho unos rápidos pasos. Curiosa ante eso, noto como la puerta se abría de golpe mostrando a un agitado Midorikawa que tenia el rostro formado en una mueca de miedo. Sorprendida ante eso solo lo miro hasta que el entro como un rayo revisando a su alrededor e intentando encontrar el problema.

- Mierda, ¿Qué ocurrió Naomi? – pregunto el preocupado a lo que la chica solo abrió los ojos mas y suspirara aliviada – ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto tenso

- Nada, solo tuve una pesadilla Midorikawa – dijo ella intentando sonreír a lo que el sonrió un poco antes de que negara con la cabeza

- Me haz asustado, creí que alguien te estaba atacando, aunque bueno…al final tu lo terminarías eliminando sola – dijo el con una gota en la cabeza, mientras recordaba que su amiga de la infancia algunas veces podía ser muy peligrosa

- No, es la misma pesadilla de siempre – dijo ella con una mirada nerviosa

Midorikawa le miro con fijeza. Pudo ver en aquellos orbes de color verde esmeralda un enorme miedo que estaba muy oculto. Naomi estaba aterrada, eso era obvio, pero jamás la había visto así. El peliverde recordó entonces la niñez que había sido su mejor amiga en su infancia. Aun recordaba como había sido la pequeña Naomi. Siempre la había escuchado llorar, llamando a sus padres entre sollozos. Cuantas veces no le había partido el corazón sus suplicas por volverlos a ver. Hasta que el había tomado el suficiente valor y fue hasta el cuarto de ella. La joven había llorado tanto ese día que sus ojos habían estado muy rojos e hinchados. El solo le había susurrado un consuelo, diciendo la frase que nunca olvidaría: _**¨Puede que ellos ya no estén contigo, pero aquí estamos tus amigos, aquí estoy yo¨**_. La pequeña solo se había lanzado a abrazarle mientras el sorprendido había correspondido a aquel abrazo.

Luego de eso habían sido mejores amigos, siempre cuidándose entre ellos y aprendiendo más del otro por los años. Midorikawa siempre la había querido mucho, como un hermano hasta que un día se dio cuenta de la verdad. Cuando ella se iba a ir a esa escuela en Latinoamérica (Aun quejándose lo recordó de mal humor) se había sentido tan triste, sintiendo como su mundo se venia abajo cuando su mejor amiga se iba a ir. No había notado la verdad, los sentimientos que habían estado tan bien ocultos que ni el mismo había logrado entender. Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, se rio mentalmente de esa verdad antes de que se reclamara lo ciego que fue. Cuando Naomi se fue esos sentimientos salieron a flote mientras que muchas veces se reclamaba por no haber hecho algo antes.

Alejando aquellos pensamientos, suspiro mientras se acercaba a la joven de cabellera color castaña lisa y con las puntas moradas. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban brillando de miedo, como cuando habían sido niños. El peliverde solo le sonrió con ternura antes de que se sentara a su lado y la atrajera a sus brazos. Ella se sonrojo con fuerza mientras correspondía al cálido abrazo, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de el. Midorikawa sentía su corazón ir a un ritmo acelerado mientras sus mejillas ardían con fuerza. El silencio estaba embargándolos, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo y el calor aumentaba entre ellos. Midorikawa quería decirle lo que sentía pero no era el momento aun, mucho menos luego de todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

- Nee Midorikawa – susurro ella a lo que el solo le miro curioso – te extrañe – susurro la castaña volteando la mirada a lo que el sonrió mas

- También te extrañe Naomi – dijo el cuando ella sonrió con un bonito carmín en sus mejillas – aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo, y yo creí que nunca te volvería a ver

- Al parecer creíste mal – dijo ella burlona cuando se quedo paralizada en cuanto vio un poco roja una de las mejillas del chico, frunció el ceño antes de que acariciara la mejilla afectada – ¿Qué te paso aquí? – pregunto ella a lo que el solo le miro con tristeza

No. Naomi abrió los ojos cuando pensó esto mientras soltaba la mejilla de Midorikawa y recordaba lo que había ocurrido. No podía ser lo que pensaba, pensó ella sintiendo como se odiaba a si misma por lo que había hecho. Su memoria la traslado hasta el momento en el cual había ocurrido todo. Ella estaba sufriendo por la electricidad de la pulsera eléctrica antes de que los nanobots la controlaran y le hicieran perder los estribos. Había abofeteado a su mejor amigo con tal fuerza que lo había mandado al suelo. Se alejo más de Midorikawa mientras la culpa le invadía con fuerza ante lo que había hecho. Sus ojos lagrimearon y se maldijo por todo, en especial por haberse unido a the Hell. ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que siempre había pensado ¿Por qué se unió a the Hell? Solo tenía el recuerdo de haber visto a una joven de cabellera negra y ojos escarlatas. Luego de eso solo había sido maravillada con una dulce voz y había terminado frente a las puertas de the Hell. Ahí le hicieron decidir y lamentablemente había sido seducida de la peor forma.

- Naomi no fue tu culpa – dijo el preocupado a lo que ella negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada – no…

- Te abofetee – susurro ella antes de que levantara el rostro empapado en lagrimas – ¡Te abofetee! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te lastime Midorikawa! Lastime a mi mejor amigo – susurro mientras apartaba la mirada – maldita sea, nunca debí volver a verte, nunca debí unirme a Shadow ¡Nuca debí formar parte de the Hell! – grito golpeando sus muslos con sus puños a lo que el la cogió de los hombros y le hizo mirarle directo a los ojos, ella los cerro mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

- Naomi abre los ojos y mírame – ordeno el serio a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza haciéndolo suspirar – abre los ojos y mírame por favor

Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquellos ojos color carbón que le miraban con ternura y cariño, sorprendida solo se quedo paralizada. En aquella mirada no había odio, tampoco sospecha o ni siquiera acusación. Solo había cariño, comprensión y ternura, calidez para ser más exactos. Tomo aire mientras mas lagrimas se deslizaba por su rostro arruinando aquel orgullo del cual siempre se había sentido tan orgullosa. Maldito Midorikawa que la ponía sentimental, ya que le estaba haciendo recordar su infancia. Cuando ambos eran amigos y se llevaban tan bien, haciéndose bromas, riéndose y mimándose. Maldito fuera por hacerla sentir otra vez como siempre lo había hecho. Querida. La hacia sentir querida como una buena amiga, como si fuera alguien especial.

- No te cansas de hacerme sentir así ¿Verdad? – pregunto ella de mala manera a lo que el frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que ella se refería – mido baka

- ¿Qué hice ahora? – se quejo el inflando los mofletes como un niño pequeño a lo que ella no pudo evitar reír ante su acción infantil – solo intento animarte y terminas arruinándolo chica bipolar

- ¡Hey! – se quejo ella a lo que el no pudo evitar reír cuando vio el rostro enojado de ella haciéndola reír también – Midorikawa baka

- Lo digo enserio Naomi – dijo el serio – no estoy enojado o te odio, porque se que esa bofetada no fue porque lo quisieras hacer, estabas siendo controlada

- ¿Y no me odias por eso? – pregunto Naomi confundida a lo que el arqueo una ceja antes de que suspirara cansado – habla Midorikawa

- Naomi no te odio, eres mi mejor amiga y te entiendo, nada nunca cambiara entre nosotros y como lo decía cuando éramos niños: no te dejare nunca sola – dijo el acariciándole la mejilla mientras un rubor cruzaba el rostro de ella a lo que el sonrió de lado – ¿Estas sonrojada?

- ¡No! – grito ella volteando el rostro enojada – solo hace calor baka

- Mmm si como no – dijo el burlón antes de que la volviera a abrazar mientras ella se quejaba diciendo que detestaba cuando el se ponía empalagoso con ella – no te quiero soltar nao-chan

- ¡Suéltame Ryuuiji Midorikawa o juro que te golpeo! – grito Naomi mientras intentaba liberarse cuando se fue para atrás cayendo contras las almohadas mientras que Midorikawa caía sobre ella – ¡Muévete baka!

- Idiota muévete que debemos reunirnos todos – dijo una voz masculina cuando la puerta se abrió

Naomi levanto la vista mientras veía unos ojos color verde esmeralda brillantes, sorprendida ante esos ojos miro mejor al portador. Tenía una melena de color castaño oscuro, su piel era bastante pálida como la de ella. Extrañada ante eso se enderezo mientras que Midorikawa se quejaba acerca de su cambio de actitud. Pero ya no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso, estaba totalmente concentrada en aquel joven que miraba burlón a Midorikawa. ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar? Se pregunto ella sin entender, el joven solo entro a la habitación acercándose al peliverde que estaba cruzado de brazos quejándose de la interrupción. El castaño solo le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza mientras decía que debían de irse a ver al resto. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlos? Su mente era un embrollo cuando Midorikawa le dio un codazo despejándola de sus pensamientos y regresándola a la realidad. Miro al peliverde quien solo le miraba extrañado.

Haruki también lo sentía, cuando miraba a aquella chica sentía como algo los unía. No era algo normal, era como si su destino debía de ser encontrarse. Los bellos ojos color esmeralda le miraron con fijeza, en aquellos orbes podía ver tristeza, miedo y preocupación además de la culpa. Tal vez porque ya había recordado que ella había estado con una organización tan vil que los había usado para sus propios objetivos, o porque había recordado que su antiguo capitán de nombre Dhampir y actualmente Hayato si no mal recordaba. Sintió una punzada en cuanto le volvió a mirar a los ojos, le dolía verla triste. Aunque no la conocía no quería verla de esa forma. Tenia un extraño instinto de acercarse, tomarla en brazos mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, que nada malo ocurriría porque el estaba con ella. _**No**_, se dijo en su mente rotundamente. Solo debía de mantenerse alejado y todos felices. Sonrió a la chica y se acerco a un paso seguro.

- Bueno ya despertó Cordewa o ¿Cómo te llamabas? – pregunto el castaño intentando recordar a lo que ella solo suspiro

- Naomi Akatsuki – contesto la de ojos verdes mientras no podía dejar de observar a aquel chico, lo conocía pero ¿De donde? Sintió como un recuerdo de un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos verdosos le miraba con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Me llamo Haruki simplemente – dijo el sonriendo antes de que le revolviera los cabellos a ella desordenándoselos y haciéndola sonrojar por la acción, el también la conocía pero no sabia de donde, ¿Por qué le estaba desordenando el cabello como si la conociera de siempre? No lo sabia pero debía de hacerlo para intentar calmarla – supongo que debes de estar algo cansada – escucho una tos que lo hico fruncir el ceño antes de que mirara al peliverde de ojos carbón que no tenia una muy buena mirada, lo estaba matando con ella

Midorikawa miro con fijeza a Haruki mientras que este seguía observando a Naomi. ¿Por qué rayos le miraba tanto? Pensó enojado. Sentía como algo en su interior se enojaba demasiado al ver como el idiota ese tenia una conexión con ¨su¨ mejor amiga. Si sabia que había algo, no era un idiota para no darse cuenta de lo obvio, pero ¡¿Tenia que tocarla?! Eso ya era el colmo, Haruki no tenía derecho ni siquiera de mirarla. Se acerco más hasta que jalo a Naomi atrayéndola a sus brazos mientras que inflamaba los mofletes en un puchero. No dejaría que ese tonto intentara pasarse de la raya. La castaña le miro arqueando una ceja, el solo volteo la mirada mientras un notable rubor recorría sus mejillas haciéndolo ver adorable en todo sentido. Un pequeño niño haciendo un berrinche en pleno cuarto. Muy buena estrategia Ryuuiji, se reclamo mentalmente el chico mientras que sus mejillas ardían mas.

Haruki no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja cuando al fin entendió lo que estaba haciendo aquel heladito. Estaba celoso de el, al parecer a Midorikawa le gustaba mucho su mejor amiga, pero no sabia como decírselo. Ahora que lo recordaba bien, cuando había llegado al sun Garden en las noches siempre escuchaba hablar a Midorikawa de esa tal Naomi, hablaba tanto de ella que muchas veces aburría a todos. Hiroto solo decía que su amigo estaba enamorado de la castaña, a lo que el peliverde se sonrojaba con fuerza y negaba la realidad. Eso había sido bastante divertido, pero ahora el castaño sentía una punzada de molestia al verlo abrazar a aquella chica. Negando con la cabeza sonrió otra vez, el sentía algo fuerte tal vez solo era su imaginación pero no le agradaba nada que Naomi estuviera cerca de Midorikawa.

- Bien Haruki ¿Puedes largarte ya? – pregunto en un tono molesto el ojicarbon mientras que el nombrado arqueaba una ceja fastidiado ante el tono de voz – en un momento vamos con el resto, ahora ¡Adiós!

- Midorikawa – se quejo Naomi a lo que Haruki se rio asintiendo

- Los veo luego, por cierto no te pases de pervertido que ella se tiene que cambiar Midorikawa baka – dijo el castaño a lo que el nombrado se sonrojo con fuerza al bajar la mirada y ver a su mejor amiga en unos simples shorts y una camiseta negra larga

- Mierda – susurro el chico algo sonrojado antes de que apartara la mirada y se separara de su amiga, Haruki solo soltó una risa mientras salía del cuarto

- Bien, vete mido baka que me voy a cambiar…esto… ¿Qué me voy a poner? – pregunto con una mirada nerviosa al chico quien solo se levanto de la cama antes de que sacara una bolsa del armario – ¿Y eso?

- Ropa que te dejaron las chicas – dijo Midorikawa antes de que le lanzara la bolsa y ella la atrapara con facilidad – te dejo, vuelvo en diez minutos

Sin que Naomi se pudiera quejar el peliverde salió cerrando la puerta. Ella suspiro sentándose en la cama mientras revisaba la ropa que le habían dejado, algo sencillo y con suerte a su comodidad y gusto. Unos jeans azules oscuros, y una polera color morada con capucha y unas convers del mismo color. Bien por ella que no le habían decidido vestir como una muñeca de porcelana, pensó aliviada antes de que comenzara a desnudarse y cogiera la ropa para vestirse. Estaba preocupada, de cierta manera sabia que pronto cuando se dirigiera a ver a todos esos chicos del Raimon, muchos le rechazarían y otros solo le mirarían con lastima y desconfianza, temiendo que ella dañara a alguien. _**Aunque ya lo haz hecho**_, le reclamo su conciencia. Se sintió avergonzada cuando recordó la bofetada que le había dado a Midorikawa, esto se estaba poniendo feo, y mucho. Decidió dejar el tema por la paz y siguió vistiéndose mientras que sus pensamientos eran un embrollo.

* * *

_10 minutos después..._

En el cuarto de goenji y kazemaru, todo estaba reunidos mientras esperaban a los miembros de Shadow, al parecer ya todos estaba despiertos. Los únicos que se habían quedado en el hotel habían sido los dueños de la habitación, Midorikawa, fudo, Takeshi y Haruki, junto a Hikari y Tsubasa. El resto estaba en el hospital esperando los resultados que saldrían ese día sobre la salud de Hayato. El peliazul miro a las dos chicas quienes solo estaban en silencio esperando a que los jugadores llegaran cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Ingresaron de inmediato entraron cuatro jóvenes, una de ellas pelinegra con dos mechas azules y unos grande ojos brillantes de color azul. La segunda era una castaña de cabellera lisa y las puntas moradas, sus ojos eran de un color verdes esmeraldas.

Y las últimas eran totalmente diferentes tal vez por la altura o por los ojos tan diferentes, mientras que las pieles eran casi iguales. Una era peliazul que llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos de un color miel delicado y cálido mientras que su piel era algo bronceada, y su estatura algo baja. La otra tenia el cabello castaño oscuro liso llegándole por los hombros, su piel era también un poco bronceada y sus ojos de un color marrón oscuro, solo que su altura era bastante alta llegando hasta comparar a Hikari o Tsubasa. Eso era decir mucho ya que estados dos eran las mas altas entre todos comprando a los chicos y superando a las chicas.

- Ya estamos aquí – susurro la pelinegra a lo que Hikari se enderezo asintiendo, cuando Striges le miro con fijeza – hola Naamah

- Hikari para ti, Striges o debo decir ¿Shion? – pregunto la chica arqueando una ceja a lo que la nombrada solo le miro feo – falta el resto del equipo

- Deben de estar cambiándose – sugirió con algo de timidez la de ojos marrones mientras un lindo carmín cubría sus mejillas, Takeshi le miro curioso antes de que sonriera

- Hola preciosura ¿Cuál de todas las ex jugadores de Shadow eres? – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa seductora a lo que la castaña solo frunció el ceño antes de que sonriera con amabilidad

- Mi nombre era Aswang aunque ahora soy Nyo Eurotoba – susurro ella sonriendo con un poco de carmín en las mejillas a lo que el pelimorado recordó que aquella joven…fue la primera en rechazarlo, de inmediato un aura depresiva cubrió a Takeshi cuando recordó eso haciendo aparecer gotas en las cabezas a todos – ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto algo preocupada la chica a lo que todos negaron restándole importancia al joven

- Akemi sakamoto – dijo la peliazul sonriendo con algo de timidez – aunque ustedes me conocían por Bruxa

- Naomi Akatsuki ¿No? – pregunto Hikari a la ojiesmeralda a lo que esta le miro asintiendo mientras decía que aquella mirada ya la conocía

Naomi siempre se había dicho que Naamah le resultaba demasiado familiar cuando la veía fijamente. La veía en sus pesadillas, aquella chica que entonaba esa melodía hipnótica que al final terminaba diciéndole que había caído en el juego. ¿Por qué soñaba con esa chica? ¿Qué tenia que ver Naamah con ella? la de ojos plata mercuriosos solo le miro antes de que arqueara una ceja y le mirara interrogante. Ella le devolvió la mirada con su orgullo al frente haciendo sonreír a la joven pelinegra. Sus ojos brillaron con un destello burlón y curioso además de que su rostro se formo en una mueca de burla. Ella sabía más de lo que Naomi sospechaba, pero no se lo sacaría tan fácilmente. _**¿Qué hare?**_ Se pregunto la castaña mirando a la joven de ojos plateados.

Mientras tanto kazemaru seguía examinando a todas las jóvenes cuando noto que Shion no se veía muy feliz que digamos. Es mas su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de enfado verdadero. Al parecer a ella no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su equipo haya perdido, y mucho menos le agradaba la idea de que necesitaran su ayuda para seguir con toda esta revolución contra the Hell. Los ojos azules de la chica le miraron con fastidio y se apartaron de el antes de que se toparan con lo de fudo. Ambos se miraron mientras que kazemaru solo les veía en silencio, unas cuantas chispas salieron de los ojos de la pelinegra antes de que se cruzara de brazos y fulminara al del mohicano con la mirada. Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de kazemaru, en definitiva esos dos no se llevarían muy bien.

- No tengo nada que decir solo quiero saber ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? – pregunto Shion a lo que Tsubasa suspiro cansada de todo esto

- Supongo que deben de volver a sus vidas normales, a las cuales fueron obligadas a salir por the Hell – dijo la peliazul cuando los ojos de Shion se abrieron sorprendidos junto a los de Akemi y Nyo mientras que Naomi solo miraba a Midorikawa

- Yo no quiero volver – decreto enojada Shion – no deseo irme con mi supuesta familia ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Irme a la calle?

- ¿No quieres regresar? – pregunto sorprendida Tsubasa a lo que Shion asintió algo preocupada mientras que Akemi les rogaba con la mirada no querer regresar al igual que Nyo – pues… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- No pueden quedarse aquí siempre – dijo serio goenji cuando fudo asintió de acuerdo por esta vez

- Bueno bien dice ese dicho si te dan limones – dijo Hikari divertida

- Haz limonada – termino Midorikawa sonriendo a lo que todos le miraron, ya que hacia tiempo que no escuchaban una frase por parte del peliverde

Con la llamada de Ryu hace tan solo unos momentos Hikari sabia que debía de hacer ahora, sus ojos brillaron un poco mientras recordaba la información que ahora sabia. Al parecer Hitomiko se había enterado que pronto se realizaría un partido entre el equipo ¨Big Waves¨ y el equipo ¨Soul Cursed¨, y si la mente de la pelinegra no le fallaba estaba casi segura que el señor oscuro ya había manipulado las mentes de aquel equipo para hacerlo mas fuerte y resistente con las experimentaciones. Debían de ir a Australia como nuevo punto de partida y ahora esa era la nueva meta de todos. Miro a las cuatro jóvenes quienes no querían regresar a su hogar, entonces era el momento de que todos fueran útiles para algo y en este caso de paso aquellas jóvenes entendieran cuales habían sido sus propios errores.

- Cursed Soul mando una invitación retando al equipo australiano big Waves por lo que necesitamos ayuda – dijo con seriedad la pelinegra a lo que muchos se sorprendieron de esta noticia mientras que Nyo junto a las otras ex jugadoras de Shadow ya se lo esperaban

- Por lo que se esos jugadores han sido mejorados, el señor oscuro nos lo aviso hace dos días sino mal recuerdo – dijo Shion seria a los que Naomi asintió antes de que se sorprendiera

- ¿Nos estas pidiendo que nos unamos al Raimon? – pregunto sorprendida la joven a lo que sonrió de lado asintiendo – ¿Hablas enserio?

- ¿Hablas enserio? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos a lo que ella asintió

- No fue solo mi idea, su alegre capitán Endo estuvo emocionado luego del partido entre Shadow y el Raimon por lo que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de unir a ambos, se lo consulto ya a Hayato y Hoshiri, ambos aceptaron con la condición que Hayato no jugara por al menos un tiempo así que solo nos ayudara a perfeccionar técnicas y ayudar a kido en estrategias – dijo Hikari divertida a lo que Tsubasa se llevo su palma al rostro

- Se ve que Endo nunca cambiara – dijo con diversión la peliverde a lo que fudo y goenji asintieron de mala gana y kazemaru reía bajo al igual que Haruki, Midorikawa solo estaba sonriendo al entender que Naomi iría con ellos – bien ¿Qué dicen entonces? ¿Se unen o se van?

Las cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si mientras se lo pensaban muy bien, ¿Estaban hablando enserio acerca de esto? Ellas habían formado parte de the Hell por años, algunas por poco tiempo pero sabían que esa organización solo buscaba destruir más y más. ¿Pero unirse al equipo contrario? Eso no se lo esperaban para nada. Frunciendo el ceño se lo pensaron mejor antes de que cada una lo decidiera con seguridad. Esto iba a ser bastante grave pero no les quedaba de otra. Habían cometido muchos errores entre ellos haberse unido a la oscuridad para poder solucionar problemas que ellas mismas tenia. La realidad era que se habían dejado llevar por sus propios pasados oscuros, hasta el grado de que ya no sabían diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo. No quedaba de otra, y aunque ya no sintieran aquel agrado por ese deporte que habían intentado destruir debían al menos ayudar a estos jóvenes para reparar sus errores cometidos. Se dieron vuelta y miraron a Tsubasa junto a Hikari, ambas esperaban la decisión que estados dos chicas habían tomado.

- Estamos dentro – dijeron las cuatro antes de que una sonrisa de triunfo surcara el rostro de Hikari, ya tenían otras cuatro aliadas

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del cuartel mientras pensaba en lo que haría. Se suponía que pronto su equipo seria mandado a Francia para tener un encuentro contra el equipo Rose Griffon. Ella no se sentía cómoda con esto de aniquilar sus ilusiones y eliminar el futbol en aquel país, pero ¿Qué importaba lo que ella opinara? Después de todo la chica al final terminaría siendo controlada por los nanobots y se volvería una maquina destructiva que solo quería acabar con todos. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cuando se apoyo en la pared, era tan difícil todo ahora que era la nueva capitana. Ninguno de su equipo le obedecía y eso era lo que le daba tanta rabia, ¿Por qué le ignoraban? A excepción de Dabriel, Agniel y Azazel, solo ellas le entendía algo y la apoyaban en cambio el resto se negaba a hacerle caso en especial Araxiel y Ananel, estas dos juntas le daban la espalda y ni siquiera le hablaban. Al parecer esas dos siempre serian fieles a Naamah, aunque fuera una mísera traidora siempre estarían de su lado esperándola.

Naamah. Pensó la rubia enderezándose mas cuando la recordó, comparando las diferencias que tenia con la actual chica que se había vuelto. La chica que ella había conocido hace un año era muy diferente a la actual, en especial su apariencia y su personalidad. El cabello lo había tenido lacio del mismo color negro solo que con reflejos de color rojizos, sus ojos habían sido escarlatas puros como los del señor oscuro y su mirada una que transmitía odio y desprecio. En esa época, Izumi como antes se llamaba Eisheth, la joven había conocido la belleza de los bailes de la ojiescarlata. La pasión con la que bailaba y su soltura junto a la belleza. Eso era lo que había atraído a Izumi, querer aprender esos movimientos y belleza al bailar. Había sido tan tonta que se cautivo con la maldad de Naamah. Pero muy en el fondo, aun creía que en verdad Naamah la había visto como una amiga, como una hermana menor. Sintió una lagrima correr cuando las voces de Lilith y Ahroun llegaron a sus oídos.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto burlona Ahroun a lo que Lilith se rio asintiendo – jamás creí que Eisheth se tragara un cuento así, en verdad que aun es inocente la mocosa

- Te lo digo enserio, Naamah me lo dijo hace tiempo cuando la mocosa esa llego – dijo Lilith sonriendo de lado – le intereso desde que la vio días antes de que la Eisheth decidiera venirse con Naamah, veraz nuestra ex capitana de fallen decidió tender una trampa a la rubia esa

- Te capto, y Naamah engatuso a esa bailarina con sus danzas apasionadas y Eisheth cayo en su juego ¿Verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisilla Ahroun a lo que Lilith asintió

- Como te lo dije, Naamah es la reina de la actuación, pude hacerse pasar como una niña buena cuando en verdad es un monstruo malvado – termino de decir Lilith

Eisheth recibió esas palabras como una puñalada en el corazón. ¿La habían engañado? Todo este tiempo había creído que en el fondo Naamah en verdad la había considerado una amiga. Había pensado que ella en verdad la había logrado estimar y comprender como alguien que nunca lo había logrado hacer. Ella le había escuchado cuando le hablo de su hermano, cuando le conto sus problemas. Al principio la había mirado con odio y desprecio, criticándola cada segundo. Mientras que esos ojos de color escarlata le habían odiado en cada momento, hasta el grado que muchas veces pensó que Naamah la terminaría echando. Pero luego ese brillo malvado había cambiado, esos ojos oscurecidos por el odio se habían transformado en unos ojos llenos de ternura e incluso un calor fraternal. Pero todo había sido una maldita mentira.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras retrocedía y corría lejos de las dos capitanas. ¿Mentira? Había sido una gran mentira, todo siempre había sido una mentira. ¿Por qué le había hecho esto? Naamah solo había fingido, había estado engañándola todo este tiempo. Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de todos. Quedo frente a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió de golpe antes de que entrara y se encerrara mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Esto era lo último que aceptaría, desde ese día haría todo lo posible para lograr que su equipo la viera a ella como nueva líder. Ella era la líder, y debían respetar eso, pero antes haría algo mas entretenido. Daría una visita a la maldita de Naamah y si no fallaban sus cálculos debían de estar arribando pronto a Australia para intentar detener a Cursed Soul. Entonces hay aclararían todo, sus ojos no pudieron evitar desprender unas cuantas lagrimas. No sabia si eran de odio o rabia, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que haría pagar todo esto a esa supuesta amiga que alguna vez tuvo.

La rubia se levanto enojada antes de que las demás lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras que el odio la atrapaba engulléndola en la oscuridad de su alma. Se sentó en la cama y noto el medallón de cisne que le obsequio su hermano. Lo lanzo contra la almohada mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas enojándola cada vez mas. Ya no dejaría que esto siguiera de esta forma, pondría un alto a su lado bueno y sacaría a la verdadera reina de la oscuridad. Si la ex capitana de fallen había sabido actuar su papel de hermana comprensiva era el momento de que ella también sacara su lado de actriz, donde demostraría a todos que ella era la verdadera reina de fallen. Suspiro agotada antes de que se recostara con delicadeza y secara la ultima lagrima de su mejilla, cerro los ojos y sin poder esperar mas se dejo llevar al mundo onírico.

* * *

Lilith solo sonreía con maldad junto a Ahroun cuando notaron que la mocosa había caído en la trampa fácilmente. En verdad aquella chica era bastante manipulable y aun conservaba aquella inocencia que la había caracterizado cuando fue descubierta por el señor oscuro, aquel miedo y dulzura. Negando con la cabeza, sus ojos se habían oscurecido de triunfo antes de que se diera vuelta alejándose de Ahroun, esta solo seguía mirando el camino por donde se había ido Eisheth. De alguna forma la pelinegra se dio cuenta que se habían pasado en aquellos crueles juegos que le hacían a la rubia pero ¿Qué le importaba? De todas maneras la chica necesitaba entender por fin que el mundo no era color rosa, y si quería seguir en the Hell debía de entender que la bondad debía de desaparecer.

- Date cuenta Eisheth que los sentimientos al final mueren – susurro la pelinegra

Tomo sus lentes oscuros antes de que los deslizara mostrando unos orbes de color verdes brillantes. Estaban llenos de tristeza, rencor y odio, sin nada de sentimientos buenos o puros. Había venido por una razón y esa era terminar con el futbol, y si con the Hell podría haría lo que fuera con tal de lograr sus adjetivos. Suspiro agotada cuando se puso otra vez los lentes y se encamino rumbo a su habitación mientras pensaba en la ida de cuatro de sus jugadores, en los que tenia tanta confianza. Estaba segura de que ellos obtendrían el pergamino pero no entendía aun porque ellos necesitaban ese objeto. ¿Qué contendrían? ¿Para que lo usarían ellos? solo había oído de rumores que decían que el señor oscuro buscaba un entrada a algún lugar. ¿Pero cual? No lo conocía lo suficiente pero lo averiguaría porque ella era la capitana de Rising Moon. Los jugadores que se especializaban en su violencia y salvajismo. Lo descubriría y entendería quienes eran ellos.

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo, para luego mostrar a Bruxa, Striges y Aswang quienes solo miran la sangre)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 15: Mente Pervertida**

**Fudo: **maldita Striges como se le ocurre usar esa clase de pijama – susurra sonrojada cuando se cruza con Nagumo y Atsuya que ya se iban con los demás –

**Nagumo: **¿Qué te paso? Estas más rojo que el cabello de Hiroto y eso es mucho decir jaja – se burla mientras que las mejillas de fudo se sonrojaron mas –

**Atsuya: **que extraño – dice llevando su mano a la barbilla cuando una idea vino a su mente por lo que sonrió con picardía – ¿Acaso viste algo que no debías?

**Fudo: **no se de que me hablas tonto – dijo sonrojado el del mohicano cuando varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente –

_**- Fudo se imagina a Shion/Striges con la falda de su camisón mas arriba mientras que los tirantes se caían un poco mostrando el inicio de sus pechos – **_

**Fudo: **Maldita mente – grita mientras un hilo de sangre chorrea por su nariz a lo que Nagumo y Atsuya se empiezan a reír –

**Nagumo y Atsuya: **pervertido – canturrearon ambos chicos a lo que fudo solo les maldijo mientras se iba al baño a limpiarse –

**Fudo: **Malditas hormonas – gruñendo mientras sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas – maldita Striges

* * *

**Momento de las preguntas:**

**- ¿Fudo puede ser inocente algunas veces? ¿Pasara otra escena algo pervertida entre Fudo y Shion? ¿Qué les pareció su escena?**

**- ¿Los jugadores de Rising Moon hallaran al brujo Heng? ¿Qué contendrá ese pergamino?**

**- ¿Naomi seguirá teniendo pesadillas? ¿Por qué Hikari sale en ellas?**

**- ¿Midorikawa le dirá algún día a Naomi sus sentimientos? ¿Les pareció tierna su escena?**

**- ¿Haruki de donde conocerá a Naomi? ¿Midorikawa seguirá poniéndose celoso?**

**- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que se han unido Naomi, Shion, Akemi y Nyo? ¿Qué dirá el resto del equipo?**

**- ¿Eisheth se vengara de Hikari al creer la mentira que dijeron Lilith y Ahroun? ¿Ahroun descubrirá que busca the Hell?**

**- ¿Soy muy molestosa con las preguntas?**

* * *

**Nikko: **ahora mi parte – con su pizarra – ahora el momento _¿Sabias que…?_

**...Los sobrenombres de los jugadores del Soul Cursed están basados en los dioses oscuros de Grecia?**

**...Hades siente algo por Shion? **

**...Aun no están vistas todas las técnicas del equipo Cursed?**

**...Se planea hacer este fic de al menos unos cincuenta capítulos?**

**...El nombre del señor oscuro es Kazuo Ayanami?**

**...Aun no están decididos los nombres de los miembros del Cursed y los que faltan del Shadow?**

**...No estábamos seguros de que Australia seria el siguiente país, ya que estábamos pensando en Egipto primero?**

**...El jugador Reef Hamilton será el que desencadene los celos de kazemaru?**

**...El jugador Holly Summers se interesara en Hoshiri?**

**...Aparecerá un jugador de los videojuegos, su nombre es Quincy Host y se interesara en Naomi?**

**Nikko: **bien eso es todo ahora me despido, byeeee ¡COMENTE Y DENLE EN FAVORITOS!

**Arlette: **yo también me despido y espero pronto subir el siguiente capi xD donde llegaremos a Australia, si alguien me quiere dar ideas las acepto con gusto. Ahora si, byeeeee y hasta pronto


	19. Cápitulo 17

**Holis! Aquí he regresado, perdón si no pude publicar pero no he estado con la mejor salud que digamos y aun peor me cortaron el internet y estoy sin el así que no he podido publicar por esas razones, mi garganta esta muerta (Nikko: estaba horrible, si vieran como se había refriado y malogrado su voz xD) así que disculpen enserio, el capi de hoy lo he terminado desde hace dos días pero no tenia internet por lo que no he podido subir por eso, y ahora si los dejo con el capi, espero les guste y en el siguiente capi llegamos a…(Nikko: ¡AUSTRALIA!) si, a ese lugar jaja ahora si disfruten:**

**P.D: no puedo contestar reviews porque no es mi compu y no me da tiempo **

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges, Bruxa, Cordewa y Aswang)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 17**

Tsubasa levanto la vista en cuanto la puerta de la recamara se abrió e ingresaron mas jóvenes al lugar. Eran cinco exactamente y se les veía entre sorprendidos y desentendidos de lo que hacían en ese lugar, tal vez no los reconoció al principio cuando entendió quienes eran. Los otros jugadores de Shadow, los miembros de su antiguo equipo. Tal vez no los reconocía bien porque nunca los había visto con sus verdaderos aspectos, ya que ella había llegado hace unos seis meses o cuatro, ni lo recordaba por el encierro al que se metió. Solo sabía que ella había dejado todo cuando kazemaru y varios jugadores del Raimon se habían marchado dejando el futbol por creerse débiles. Una mueca de dolor se formo en el rostro de la peliverde cuando recordó aquel hecho ocurrido. Negó con rapidez, y miro a los jóvenes que acababan de llegar, fijándose en cada uno de ellos, primero en la única joven en ese grupo.

Era una joven alta, de piel blanca como la misma porcelana, de un aspecto delicado y frágil, caminaba con porte y elegancia junto a un toque misterioso. Su larga melena era de un color naranja totalmente lacio y con un flequillo recto que caían un poco sobre sus ojos. Por un instante le recordó a los de Eisheth pero luego lo negó. Los de la actual capitana de fallen eran de un rosa intenso, mientras que los de esta chica eran de un rosa pastel, bonito y brillante, tan tierno y dulce que daba confianza. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír a lo que muchos sonrieron también, se veía que era una buena persona.

Se escucho una tos que hizo que todos giraran la cabeza mirando al chico que estaba a su lado. Tenía la cabellera naranja un poco más oscura que la otra joven, larga hasta más abajo de los hombros, una piel pálida como la de aquella chica. Sus ojos eran un brillante rojo carmesí que llamaba la atención de todos los que la veían. La ojirosa debía de ser Eretica y el de ojos carmesí era Alp, ¿Cómo lo sabia? sencillo, Eretica era la ultima mujer que faltaba y Alp siempre estaba a su lado, confirmando esto.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto la voz del pelirrojo a lo que los del Raimon se miraron entre si preguntándose que dirían ahora

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto una voz masculina algo fría que los hizo mirar adelante otra vez

El que había hablado era un joven de cabellera negra y desordenada con algo de flequillo que le hacia ver bastante atractivo en todo sentido. Sus ojos eran un profundo color ónix que daban algo de nervios, después de todo parecían fosas oscuras que te tragarían en cualquier segundo. Su piel mas pálida que la de los demás parecía porcelana, mas aun con el contraste con su cabellera y ojos, contando su altura que superaba a la de todos, debía de medir al menos su 1,80. El debía de ser Adze o _¨La sombra¨ _como muchos le llamaban. Atrás de todos estaba un joven de cabellos rizados y dorados, tenia unos intensos ojos azules, calmados y amigables que solo hacían que hubiera paz a su alrededor.

Al parecer era Danag, el mediocampista que asustaba a cualquiera. Pero ahora no parecía nada aterrador es mas, se veía como una persona amistosa y confiable, capaz de brindar ayuda a cualquiera. Y el ultimo pero no menos importante, era un joven de cabellera verde clara junto a una piel morena, sus ojos eran un violeta chispeante y lleno de alegría y diversión, alto como Adze pero con músculos mas notorios y una actitud mas amistosa. Todos lo reconocieron como Bajang, el portero que les costo descubrir su punto débil.

- No seas tan amargado Kouta, se ve que estas chicos son buena gente – dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde a lo que muchos sonrieron por su modo tan fresco de hablar, mas el ojinegro solo le miro mal

- Solo cállate Sterling que no tengo el tiempo para tus estupideces de buen amigo, estamos en un lugar donde no conocemos a nadie y en donde estamos atrapados – se quejo el de ojos como el ónix – ¿No dirás nada Masaru? – pregunto al pelinaranja quien solo arqueo una ceja

- Solo diré que debemos saber ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto mirando a kazemaru quien solo suspiro y miro a goenji

- Lo que sucede es que acaban de despertar de su inconsciencia – dijo goenji mirándolos seriamente – Shadow empato con el Raimon, ustedes quedaron desmayados y su capitán Dhampir quedo hospitalizado

Se formo un silencio sepulcral mientras que los ojos de los cinco jóvenes se abrían sorprendidos antes de que procesaran lo que acababan de escuchar. Goenji solo les miraba curioso, queriendo saber que ocurriría ahora, ya que era notorio que esos cincos se conocían desde hace tiempo. Tal vez eran amigos, o familiares aunque sus aspectos descartaran esta última opción. El pelicrema los estudio con más detenimiento cuando los jóvenes empezaron a hablar entre ellos en ingles, así que ese debía de ser su idioma nativo, después de todo el nombre Sterling era ingles. Aunque el que le llamo más la atención fue Adze o como lo llamo el portero: Kouta. Se veía que era el más serio y el que tenía puestos los pies sobre la tierra y no se dejaba llevar por alguna tontería. El de ojos como el ónix noto su mirara y se fijo en el, goenji no bajo la vista en cambio solo le miro con fijeza demostrándole que el no se sentía intimidado, tras lo cual Kouta sonrió burlón.

- ¿Cómo esta Dhampir? – pregunto la joven pelinaranja a lo que Hikari sonrió calmándola con la mirada

- Se encuentra bien Ichigo – dijo la pelinegra a lo que la ojirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida de que la ojiplata supiera su nombre – al parecer hoy le dan el alta luego de que le entreguen los resultados de sus estudios

- ¿Cómo me conoces? – pregunto con desconfianza la pelinaranja a lo que Hikari se encogió de hombros, ya que la conocía porque Eretica siempre le había llamado la atención así que había averiguado su nombre

- Solo lo se, aunque no conozco el nombre del resto – dijo la pelinegra mirando a los demás jóvenes quienes solo asintieron desconfiados

- Sterling – se presento sonriendo el ex portero de Shadow – ella es Ichigo, Masaru, Kouta y este ricitos de oro es Gary

- No era necesario lo de ricitos de oro – se quejo el pelidorado fulminando con la mirada al peliverde quien solo silbo volteando el rostro

- Venimos de un orfanato de aquí, en Londres – susurro con una voz algo triste la joven pelinaranja

- O al menos veníamos de ahí – dijo Masaru quien solo suspiro antes de que mirara otra vez a los jóvenes – se llamaba el Paradise Heart o al menos eso recuerdo

Hikari ya se lo esperaba así que no había fallado cuando había entendido lo que el señor oscuro hacia siempre. Aquel hombre reunía jóvenes que estaban en orfanatos o pasaban malos entendidos en sus familias. De este modo les contaminaba la mente diciéndoles que estaban solos y tristes, encantándolos con sus palabras de venganza para lograr que ellos pudieran odiar también el futbol. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Qué caso tenia acabar con el futbol? Era obvio que el señor oscuro quería algo mas, siempre lo supo pero ahora lo confirmaba. Ese hombre buscaba algo mas grande y ella sabia que pronto tendrían que arreglar cuentas pendientes, en especial lo que le había hecho al fallen. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás.

* * *

Hayato espero hasta que sintió los nervios alrededor suyo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, mejor dicho lo que le iban a decir. Miro a su hermana quien solo le sonreía dándole valor a lo que el asintió. El doctor le había dicho que los resultados ya estaba listos, por lo que su diagnostico seria dado en unos momentos. Tiempo en el cual el pelinegro estaba poniéndose nervioso, gracias a las experimentaciones que recibió sabía que su estado no era muy bueno que digamos. Tal vez tenia algo grave, bien tal vez ya exageraba, pensó con una gota en la cabeza antes de que suspirara y se desordenara el cabello pensativo. Debía de tener la esperanza de que todo estaría muy bien. O al menos eso esperaba el.

La puerta se abrió a lo que el ojigris se enderezo mientras que su hermana solo le susurraba que todo estaría bien. El asintió confiando en eso, pero el rostro del doctor no le indicaba nada bueno por lo visto. El hombre de cabellera rubia clara, piel algo bronceada y unos ojos de color verde intenso que estaban ocultos tras unos lentes de montura color azul. El rubio se detuvo ante ellos mientras revisaba los papeles que debían de ser los resultados. ¿Qué tan mal habían salido para que el doctor tuviera esa cara de preocupación y seriedad? Nada buenos para ser mas exactos, Hoshiri le apretó la mano nerviosa a lo que el sonrió dándole ánimos. Pasara lo que pasara debía de ser fuerte por su hermana, no quería hacerla sentir tan preocupada, sea lo que sea lo que lanzaran los análisis. Hayato suplico al doctor que hablara a lo que este se quito los lentes y miro serio al chico.

- Los análisis han decretado que tienes un aumento de la hormona **epinefrina (1)** – dijo el rubio a lo que Hoshiri frunció el ceño mientras Hayato asentía entendiendo a lo que el hombre se refería – esto es algo serio señor Kozakura, al parecer confirme mis sospechas, su cuerpo genera un exceso de esta hormona y ocasiona un incremento de su frecuencia cardiaca produciendo una taquicardia

- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces doctor? – pregunto el chico serio a lo que el rubio suspiro y dejo los papeles en la mesa

- Quiero que usted joven descanse por un tiempo para evitar los riesgos de que durante algún partido o ejercicio que realice sufra otro exceso de la hormona – dijo el doctor seriamente – así que necesito que usted deje el futbol al menos por unas semanas o un mes como mínimo

- ¿Un mes? – pregunto sorprendido el ojigris mientras que su hermana solo abría los ojos sorprendida ante eso

¿Dejar el futbol por un mes? Ya se lo esperaba por lo que había decidido acompañar al Raimon pero con la condición que no jugaría por al menos unas dos semanas pero ¿Un mes? En estos momentos no podía esperar tanto, mucho menos cuando tendrían que viajar a Australia para ver lo de Cursed Soul. Joder, pensó el chico dejándose caer en la cama mientras que su hermana solo le miraba preocupada. ¿Cómo ayudaría ahora que no podía jugar? Solo se le ocurría que debía de ayudar a los chicos, pero ¿Cómo? Esto era estúpido e ilógico. Antes que el necesitaba el futbol para destruirlo podía jugarlo, y ahora que necesitaba usarlo para ayudar a la gente, no podía. ¿Es que acaso a la vida le gustaba fregarlo? Al parecer si, pensó de mal humor cuando su hermana solo le sonrió apretándole algo la mano a lo que el asintió. No debía de frustrarse sino buscar una solución para este problema. Tal vez podría ayudar en los entrenamientos, colaborar a la hora de formar estrategias. Aunque el doctor había dicho que solo por un mes lo que significaba que…sonrió antes de que mirara triunfante al rubio a quien solo le resbalo una gota en la cabeza al igual que a Hoshiri.

- ¿Luego de ese mes podre jugar al futbol? – pregunto el a lo que el ojiverde solo asintió con una gota en la cabeza

- Si, señor Kozakura siempre y cuando siga las instrucciones – le indico el doctor cuando Hayato solo se levanto de un salto de la cama mientras la pelinegra y el rubio se sorprendían horrorizados – ¡Espere! ¡Tenga cuidado!

- ¡Hayato! – exclamo horrorizada la joven mientras que su hermano solo colocaba la cabeza a un lado con una mirada inocente

- ¿Qué? Solo me emociones ¿Ya me puedo ir? ¿Tengo el alta ya? – pregunto el joven con una sonrisa de lado a lo que el doctor asintió de mala gana haciendo sonreír al chico – bueno, eso es todo, me voy de aquí

- ¡No se olvide de mis indicaciones! – le regaño el doctor a lo que Hayato solo asentía

- Si, doc ahora ¿Me pueden dejar? Me voy a cambiar – dijo el pelinegra sacando la bolsa que su hermana le había traído con su ropa nueva

- Pero…– intento quejarse el doctor cuando Hoshiri solo le susurro un: ¨_Dejémoslo que siempre es así_¨ a lo que el hombre suspiro cansado asintiendo

Ambos salieron del lugar mientras Hayato solo seguía sacando la ropa para empezar a vestirse. Hoshiri no pudo evitar sonreír antes de que negara con la cabeza ante eso, su hermano jamás cambiaria aunque pasara el tiempo. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad ya que al menos sabía que su hermano ya estaba siendo el mismo de antes, aquel mocoso que siempre hace bromas y le gusta molestar y proteger a sus amigos. Su sonrisa parecía la de una niña pequeña cuando llego con los demás jugadores del Raimon quienes solo esperaban sentados en las bancas. Ella miro a Hiroto quien solo le sonrió amistosamente a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía como al fin las cosas mejoraban.

Hiroto no pudo evitar reír al ver como Hoshiri sonreía como una niña pequeña, no la había visto así desde hace años. Como cuando le dijo que fueran a ver el mar cuando eran niños, sonrió mas ante eso cuando se levanto acercándose a ella y le desordeno los cabellos haciéndola reír y darle un leve golpe en el hombro a lo que el sonrió mas. Ella era su mejor amiga, claro junto a Naomi y ahora Hikari. Si, esa pelinegra podría ser difícil de entender pero ella y el tenían algo en común. Saber el dolor de perder a una hermana, sonrió con tristeza antes de que suspirara y se sentara otra vez en el mueble. En verdad extrañaba a su ratona, y aun recordaba la última vez que le había visto. Como le había abofeteado su mano y luego lo había repudiado. Esa joven no se parecía en nada a su hermanita, pero debía de recuperarla, sea como sea.

- ¿Cómo esta Hayato? – pregunto Endo preocupado a Hoshiri quien solo sonrió algo sintiéndose preocupada por el cambio de personalidad de Hiroto

- Esta bien, se esta cambiando en estos momentos pero el doctor declaro que no podrá jugar al futbol al menos por un mes, necesita recuperarse y no agitarse demasiado – declaro la pelinegra a lo que kido asintió

- Entendemos pero ¿Igual vendrá a Australia? – pregunto el de rastas a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa

- Si, el prometió ayudarte y yo jugare – dijo Hoshiri a lo que Endo sonrió con alegría de oír aquellas palabras, salto feliz mientras levantaba el pulgar

- ¡Entonces nos vamos a Australia! – exclamo el capitán a lo que todos alzaron los pulgares mientras sonreían victoriosos

Escucharon un silbido antes de que voltearan la mirada encontrándose con Hayato quien recién llegaba luego de que se cambiara. Vestía unos jeans negros, una camiseta anaranjada junto a unos zapatos negros y una chaqueta del mismo color. Tenía una sonrisa tan grande, amistosa y que transmitía confianza. Kido le miro con fijeza, ahora el antiguo capitán de Shadow no se parecía en nada al antiguo Dhampir. Parecía un chico normal como cualquier otro, no parecía en nada el enemigo con el que se habían reñido un partido. El de rastas ojeo como Natsumi llamaba por su teléfono celular ordenando un vuelo hacia Australia para esa misma noche. Algo rápido pero el tiempo se les acababa, tenían solo cuatro días antes de que Cursed fuera a por Big Waves. Edgar solo hablaba con joshira y este asentía, los ingleses habían decidido que todos entrenarían más, y cuando estuvieran al nivel correcto se unirían al viaje para detener a the Hell.

Joshira había estado hablando con Hayato sobre su hermana Asuka, pero lamentablemente nadie tenia respuestas a sus preguntas. Ninguno de Shadow la conocía, y si lo hacían debía de ser por un alias o por el nuevo aspecto que había tomado en la organización. Algo complicado, solo quedaba esperar a ver los miembros de los demás equipos, y el siguiente era Cursed. El equipo contra el cual ya habían jugado hace un tiempo, y con el cual habían empatado durante el partido que interrumpió esa chica de nombre Ahroun. Aun podía recordar como ella había afirmado que la próxima no la contarían. Se lo pensó por unos instantes antes de que negara con la cabeza. Debía de estar con la mente en las estrategias del próximo partido, además del largo viaje que harían esa misma noche. Duraría al menos unas 12 horas, y llegarían casi al anochecer de allá. El de rastas suspiro y solo se dejo caer en su asiento, cerro los ojos y se dejo dormir por un rato, al menos hasta que sus energías volvieran a el.

* * *

Ya habían terminado de hablar de todo lo que había sucedido y del orfanato Paradise Heart, en donde ellos habían vivido hace años. Masaru asintió otra vez ante las indicaciones de los jugadores del Raimon mientras acordaban un trato, ellos se quedarían junto a los Knights of the Queen, para que apoyaran en sus entrenamientos. Lo otro era tratar de recordar acerca de aquella joven de nombre Asuka, la cual se suponía era hermana de joshira Asahi, amigo del capitán Edgar Valtinas. Se suponía que esa niña estaba en la organización pero no sabían en donde, agotado de todas sus teorías no le quedo de otra más que ponerse a pensar más. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? El orfanato aun estaba abierto pero ¿Los recordarían? La verdad no lo sabía y no lo quería saber aun.

Dio una ojeada a Ichigo quien solo tenia una mueca de preocupación en cuanto hablaban mas y mas de Cursed Soul, en especial de su capitán Hades. ¿Hades? Jamás habían oído de aquel chico, lo habían visto si por el cuartel pero el jamás le presto atención, uno porque estaba ayudando a Dhampir con una estrategia o dos, porque estaba entrenando. Pero ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba tan horrorizada al oír más y más de ese chico? Se hizo una imagen de aquel chico, tenía una melena naranja junto a unos ojos de color…rosa. Un rosa como los de Ichigo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la realidad llego de golpe hasta el. No podía ser el, o al menos eso pensaba Masaru. Claro que no, el estaba en el orfanato. Aquel mocoso no había sido tan tonto para seguirlo ¿Verdad? Se lo pensó mejor antes de que maldijera en su mente la estupidez de ese chiquillo. Los había seguido y seguramente se había metido en the Hell para poder encontrarlos. Idiota, pensó de mal humor Masaru cuando se levanto.

- ¿Es todo verdad? – pregunto Masaru cuando se levanto a lo que fudo asintió – bien, nosotros iremos a elegir quien de nosotros ira con ustedes

- ¿Uno de ustedes? – pregunto sorprendido kazemaru mientras las chicas fruncían el ceño sin entender

- Tal vez haya mas niños de nuestro orfanato – dijo Masaru a lo que todos entendieron ahora si la razón – por lo que si uno de nosotros va lo podrá reconocer

- Es cierto – dijo Takeshi serio – entonces elijan a uno de una vez ya que los pasajes ya van a ser comprados

- Entendido, volvemos en unos minutos – dijo Masaru mientras los otros cuatro jóvenes se levantaban y lo seguían

- Shion – susurro Hikari cuando esta solo se levanto y siguió con cuidado a aquellos jóvenes – que no te oigan

- Lo se – susurro la pelinegra antes de que saliera con cuidado y observara como los chicos de ese orfanato ingles hablaban en su idioma nativo con suerte la ojiazul había aprendido ingles pensó para su alivio

Gary se sorprendió cuando escucho lo que Masaru le susurro en voz baja. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que el ojirojo creía? Miro a Ichigo quien solo tenia la vista gacha mientras escuchaba las palabras de Masaru. Era tan obvio que ese tal hades era ese mocoso infernal. ¿Cómo los había seguido? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Claro, la respuesta era muy obvia. Lo había hecho para seguir a Ichigo, pero ¿Acaso se había metido en esto enserio? Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lamentaba aquella estupidez. Ese niño en verdad era un verdadero problema y esto se los confirmaba rotundamente. Cruzándose de brazos el rubio solo suspiro profundamente escuchando aun a su amigo quien no paraba de decir que era lo que supuestamente había ocurrido. Ahora debía de ir uno de ellos a comprobar si Hades era ese mocoso problemático. Pero ¿Quién de todos? Se miraron entre si cuando una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Sterling a lo que el de rizos sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

- Debe de ir Gary – sugirió el de cabellera verde a lo que los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos e indignados

- ¿Por qué yo? También puedes ir tu o Kouta e incluso Masaru – se quejo el de ojos azules como el topacio mientras le miraba mal – yo no iré

- Iré yo entonces – dijo con seguridad Ichigo a lo que Masaru negó cuando ella iba a reclamar el le detuvo

- Ichigo, debe de ir alguien que no levante sospechas y tu lo harás si el te ve en cambio Gary pasara inadvertido por ahora – dijo en tono serio el de ojos rojos mientras la pelinaranja solo suspiro bajando la mirada con tristeza, Sterling le puso una mano en el hombro apoyándola a lo que ella asintió

- Gary no seas así – dijo Sterling a lo que el nombrado solo arqueo una ceja – hazlo por Ichigo además tendrás un viaje gratis a Australia ¿Tu sueño no fue siempre ir a Sídney?

- ¡No era Sídney! ¡Me refería siempre a Disney! ¿Es que nunca me hacen caso? – pregunto enojado el rubio a lo que el peliverde solo silbo antes de que riera nervioso – ¿Quién confunde Sídney con Disney?

- Al parecer Sterling – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Kouta a lo que Masaru rio nervioso junto a Ichigo

- Por favor Gary, necesito este favor – susurro con una triste mirada la joven de ojos rosas a lo que el de rizos trago saliva nervioso al ver lo que haría – por favor Gary, hazlo por mi – susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una mirada de tristeza aprecia ablandando el corazón del ojiazul quien lloro en su mente ante ese sucio truco que siempre usaba su amiga

- Bien, iré pero solo por esta vez – se quejo cruzándose de brazos el de rizos mientras gruñía maldiciones a lo que Sterling choco las palmas con Ichigo quien rio, Masaru y Kouta solo rieron por lo bajo – _siempre me hacen lo mismo _– llorando a cascaditas

- Arigatou Gary – dijo sonriente la pelinaranja a lo que el nombrado asintió de mala gana

Shion termino de escuchar antes de que con cuidado se metiera en la habitación cerrando la puerta con lentitud. Miro hacia los demás quienes estaban esperando a que ella dijera algo, con suerte la pelinegra había escuchado lo necesario para saber que esos jóvenes conocían a Hades, el capitán de Cursed, y estaba mas que segura de que ese chico había estado en el mismo orfanato que ellos. Entonces si ese rubio iría con ellos, eso significaba que la realidad era que esos chicos iban por el capitán, por hades. Shion recordó por un momento a aquel mocoso, ¿Mocoso? Si, así ella le decía ya que aun era un niñato. Ya que debía de tener al menos unos 13 como máximo, y cuando la ojiazul era Striges solo lo había ignorado. Pero ese mocoso siempre se le pegaba alegando que el era un gran jugador, un excelente mediocampista. Frunció el ceño y suspiro sentándose en la cama, al parecer ese niño tenia algo por ella, un gusto o agrado que le molestaba al fin y al cabo.

- ¿De que te enteraste? – pregunto curiosa Naomi a lo que Shion les miro seria

- Creen que Hades podría ser uno de los niños de su orfanato – dijo Shion a lo que todos se miraron entre si – ira el que se llama Gary

- ¿Notaste que Ichigo estaba bastante preocupada? – pregunto Tsubasa a lo que Shion asintió ante aquello

- ¿Qué sugieren? – pregunto Nyo curiosa

- Pues yo sugirió que ella conoce a ese mocoso – dijo Haruki frunciendo el ceño – y apostaría lo que sea a que es importante para ella

- También lo creo – dijo kazemaru serio mientras Midorikawa se lo pensaba con detenimiento

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto el peliverde a lo que todos miraron a goenji para luego ver a Hikari quien solo asintió

- Tal vez por ahora solo observar – dijo el pelicrema a lo que la ojiplata asintió

- Buena respuesta erizo – se burlo ella mientras las chicas no podían evitar soltar unas risillas bajas, los chicos solo tosieron evitando reírse de la broma pero el que se rio sin miedo fue fudo, quien solo se carcajeo mientras goenji le fulminaba con la mirada

- Muy graciosa – dijo el de ojos castaños enojado a lo que ella sonrió de lado con arrogancia

- De nada – termino ella la frase mientras todos sentían la tensión del lugar, la tensión entre esos dos

Nyo rio nerviosa mientras veía como el chico de cabellos color crema miraba mal a la joven de ojos color plata. Entre ambos pasaba algo, la de cabello castaño intuía que esos dos tenían serios problemas, y uno de ellos tal vez fueran sus dos fuertes personalidades que contrastaban. Rio en su mente ante eso, ella conocía por las novelas románticas que entre el amor y el odio siempre había un paso que seria fácil de lograr, y la ojimarrón apostaría lo que sea a que esos dos terminarían sintiendo cosas el uno por el otro. Con una traviesa mirada miro al dúo, quienes solo se fulminaban con la mirada, mientras el resto solo les veía en silencio. Esto se pondría muy divertido, y estaba casi segura que disfrutaría de esta divertida función por bastante tiempo.

* * *

Malditas fueran las diez horas que ellos debían de estar encerrados en ese estúpido avión, apretó los dientes mientras sentía como el enojo de tener que estar ahí junto a todos estos estúpidos turistas. ¿Es que acaso no podían dejarla en algún otro lugar? Además ¿Por qué rayos debía de ir ella? precisamente ella, que detestaba estar rodeada de gente, si ni siquiera aguantaba a sus propios compañeros de equipo y la encerraban en un lugar sin mucha libertad. Maldito fuera el señor oscuro, pensó la joven de mal humor cuando vio a su compañera de sitio. Ragabash no estaba en las mejores tampoco, pensó cuando la vio maldecir en voz baja. Esa chica era más violenta de lo que podía imaginarse cualquiera, vio como apretó los puños otra vez antes de que diera un golpe en su asiento. Si, no estaban en las mejores ni ahora ni nunca.

Se cruzo de brazos e intento tranquilizarse cuando la bulla de los demás pasajeros le perturbo el viaje. Se estaba cansando, ¿Cómo diablos Galliard y Qualmi podían aguantar esto? Les miro notando que ambos estaban mas adelante, descansando. Eran unos míseros desgraciados y estúpidos, pensó enojada. Vio como unos mocosos lloraban arruinándole los tímpanos mientras que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Gruño enojada antes de que se diera vuelta y mirara de una manera siniestra a aquellos niños que chillaban sin parar, de inmediato estos se callaron mientras una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. Al menos ya estaban en silencio, pensó de buen humor ahora. Su compañera de sitio sonrió de manera burlona antes de que le mirara.

- Buen trabajo Khara – susurro la pelirroja mientras la nombrada se enderezo divertida ante eso – en verdad te gusta asustar a los mocosos

- Algo así, deben dejar de fregarme los tímpanos o sino les va peor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros la joven

Ragabash observo a Khara con fijeza mientras que esta se recostaba en su asiento antes de que mirara el techo del avión. La conocía de un tiempo pero por lo que había visto, esta jugadora era peligrosa como todos los del Rising Moon. Khara tenía una melena de color castaño oscuro liso atado en una cola de caballo alta. Sus ojos eran de un color negro como el ónix oscuro, terrorífico y sádico, haciendo contraste con su piel blanquecina. Pero lo que quitaba el aliento era la belleza peligrosa de esta joven de mirara penetrante. Algunas veces la misma Ragabash llego a pensar que esta ojinegra la podía superar en violencia pero aun estaba su capitana y Galliard. Esas dos si eran un peligro y ni que hablar de Qualmi, el también daba miedo para los que recién lo conocían. En definitiva en su equipo tenían seres peligrosos y malvados que no dudarían en usar la violencia con tal de obtener sus beneficios.

- ¿Qué opinas de este viaje? – pregunto Khara a lo que la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco antes de que gruñera

- Opino que el maldito bastardo del señor oscuro nos va a usar otra vez para llevarle algo que debe de ser de ¨valor¨–dijo resaltando la ultima palabra a lo que la ojinegra rio amargamente

- Pero que pésimo humor tienes Ragabash – se burlo la de ojos negros mientras sonreía con arrogancia – a fin que yo si se me divertir

- Con las desgracias de otros – termino la pelirroja con fastidio antes de que sonriera de lado – aunque es algo divertido no lo negare

- Lo que yo necesito es un partido – dijo enojada la castaña – no he jugado en tiempo y me estoy sintiendo fuera de lugar

- Sabes que aun no es nuestro turno además ¿Cuándo crees que nos toque jugar con el Raimon? – pregunto con interés la de ojos negros como la noche – quiero probar que tan bueno es ese entrenador nuevo que llego

- ¿Nuevo entrenador? – pregunto sin entender Khara a lo que Ragabash rio negando con la cabeza

- Que atrasada vas, el nuevo entrenador se llama Ryu Fujiwara – conto la pelirroja cuando la castaña se quedo paralizada

- ¿Fujiwara? – susurro la de ojos como el ónix mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado

Así que el maldito bastardo estaba con el enemigo, pensó ella enojada mientras apretaba los puños y gruñía en su mente una maldición hacia el entrenador. ¿Cómo rayos no lo pensó antes? ¿Por qué fue tan ciega? Susurro una maldición cuando recordó como ese mujeriego de cuarta se había largado hace años. ¿Londres? Siempre esa había sido la respuesta, la gran ciudad inglesa. Había sido tan ciega para no ver la realidad cuando la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a ella. Enojada se levanto de su asiento y fue en dirección al baño mientras sentía la fija mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella. Cuando estuvo dentro aventó la puerta y lanzo una patada tan fuerte que arruino un poco la pared pero le valió en lo mas mínimo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el enojo mientras que intentaban no salirse de sus casillas por lo que acaba de enterarse. Bien, eso significaba que Ryu iría a Australia, sonrió ante eso con arrogancia, tal vez al final si pudiera darle una visita rápida. Si, eso haría, pensó con maldad mientras una siniestra sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Al parecer el viaje a Sídney no seria tan aburrido como lo había pensado.

* * *

Estrecho la mano de Edgar antes de que le sonriera con amabilidad. Este rio un poco y asintió mientras seguía despidiéndose del resto del equipo. Ya todos estaban listos para arribar el avión hacia Sídney, Australia en unos minutos exactamente. Al final había echo otra subdivisión, y algunas gerentes se quedarían aquí en Inglaterra para dar una ayuda a todos los que pudieran, entre ella estaban Fumiko, An, Ai y Reina. Osamu, Tobitaka, Handa y Hijikata habían decidido quedarse para ayudar a entrenar a los ingleses junto a los cuatro jugadores del Shadow. Luego todos se volverían a juntar, pero por ahora debían de despedirse. Las chicas del sun Garden se abrazaron a sus amigos mientras les decían que pronto los volverían a ver, algunas lagrimas nublaron el día mientras que el Shadow terminaba de deshacerse. Hayato hablaba junto a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo antes de que estrechara la mano de Masaru y este le sonriera. Endo no pudo evitar brindar una enorme sonrisa ante esto.

- Pues ya debemos arribar – susurro goenji viendo la hora a lo que Natsumi asintió mientras Nikko solo veía pasar a las mujeres junto a Ryu

- Bien, ¡Hora de irnos! – exclamo Endo en voz alta mientras todos los que iban a viajar se reunían listos para marchar

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad Gary? – susurro Masaru al rubio quien solo suspiro asintiendo cansado

- Lo se Masaru, y prometo que lo traeré de vuelta – dijo con firmeza Gary a lo que sus otros cuatro amigos sonrieron

Los jóvenes subieron al avión mientras los jugadores de los Knights of the Queen se quedaban junto a los otros cuatro ex jugadores del Shadow. Estos despedían a los jugadores mientras joshira pensaba en lo que había sucedido, sus pensamientos estaban aun ligados a su hermana. ¿Dónde estaba ella? aun no comprendía porque ella se había marchado, Asuka siempre se había sentido bien junto a el y su familia. Aun recordaba como la joven rubia solo reírse con el y apoyarlo en sus entrenamientos de futbol, se llevaban excelente con Edgar, volviéndose el un hermano mayor para ella. Había sido feliz, pero ¿Por qué entonces se fue? Tal vez la habían raptado o solo la habían engatusado para que se uniera a ese lugar oscuro donde usaban a los niños.

Edgar le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, este solo suspiro asintiendo mientras aun no entendía como todo esto estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que joshira la estaba pasando pésimo por lo de su hermana y lamentablemente los ex jugadores de Shadow no sabían o no recordaban nada de la hermana menor del rubio. Edgar se lo pensó por un momento, ¿En verdad Asuka estaba en the Hell? Joshira había dicho que la estaba investigando desde hace un año, luego de que desapareciera. Cuando encontró la información, había sido gracias a la ayuda de un joven que había reconocido a la joven Asuka, yéndose con un hombre de melena rubia y ojos de un tono escarlata. El que dio la información había escuchado el nombre de the Hell. Desde ese momento joshira había sabido que Asuka estaba en the Hell, pero ¿En cual de los equipos? Ese era el problema y no les quedaba de otra más que esperar hasta que Raimon venciera a todos los equipos. Y pronto los Knights of the Queen se unirían a la resistencia, era una promesa.

* * *

Termino de revisar aquellos archivos cuando la puerta fue azotada con fuerza haciéndolo gruñir una maldición. Se dio la vuelta y ordeno que entraran antes de que entrara Eisheth con un paso arrogante y enojado, el le miro con el ceño fruncido, enojado porque aquella mocosa estuviera de mal humor e intentara desquitarse con el. El era el rey de este lugar, el que mandaba y dirigía a todos con mano de hierro. Miro enojado a la rubia, esta solo le devolvió la mirada con reto y decisión, al parecer algo había ocurrido pero ¿Qué cosa? La curiosidad le venció mientras miraba a aquella joven de porte elegante, cuando había conocido a esta niña había sido por un extraño accidente junto con Naamah. La pelinegra solo había cometido el error de intentar esconder a esa chica quien sabe porque pero nada se le escapaba a el, al señor oscuro, al que descubría todos los secretos de cada uno de sus jugadores, de sus piezas de juego.

El siempre había visto a esta organización como un juego de ajedrez, porque exactamente era lo mismo. El era el jugador de todo este juego, la mente que debía de lograr ganar para obtener el gran premio. Y ¿Qué eran los jugadores? Muy sencillo, eran sus piezas, los peones, los caballos, los reyes y los alfiles, cada uno clasificado en un nivel. En algún momento Naamah había sido la reina, la que destruía al resto, la había colocado en ese puesto por sencillas razones. La astucia y su poder combinados con la inteligencia, la habían hecho poderosa, aunque debía de reconocer que el había tenido otra reina. Esa era Lilith, la chica que había ganado su puesto por su manipulación y fuerza, había demostrado que la misericordia ya no existía más. Sus dos reinas, las que gobernaban su tablero y sus piezas principales.

Luego de ellas había estado su rey, en este caso Dhampir, quien había sido el que gobernaba las estrategias, logrando derribar hasta los mejores juegos. Ese chico había sido una gran obtención para su tablero, además de Ahroun, quien se había convertido en otra de sus reinas. La malvada y cruel mujer capaz de eliminar a quienes se metieran en su camino. Con ella había obtenido victorias, una tras otra, sin dar oportunidad a revanchas. Pero ahora su juego se estaba desmoronando en pedazos, pensó de mala gana. Su reina principal y su rey habían sido exterminados, y como única solución seria reemplazarlos. En el caso de Naamah, la podía reemplazar con Eisheth y con Dhampir seria un reto, pero estaba considerando a Belcebú o Astarot. Cualquiera de esos dos podía ser el nuevo rey pero no reemplazarían nunca a su antiguo estratega. Suspirando ante eso miro a la mocosa que tenia frente a el, luego calcularía su cambio en el juego pero primero debía de solucionar el tema de Eisheth.

- ¿Qué ocurre Eisheth? ¿A que debo tu visita? – pregunto el rubio a lo que la ojirosa solo le miro con frialdad, sus ojos parecían dos duras estacas de hielo que lo mataban con la mirada

- Quiero viajar a Australia – dijo ella con firmeza a lo que el solo se sorprendió en su interior ante aquella respuesta, ¿Quería ir a Sídney? ¿Para que diablos? Le miro con el ceño fruncido – necesito ver a alguien ahí, y arreglar unas cuentas pendientes mi señor

- ¿Cuentas pendientes? – pregunto con burla el de ojos escarlatas antes de que riera sonriendo de forma siniestra – vamos Eisheth dime la verdad, ¿A quien quieres ver?

- Es algo privado, pero quiero hablar con esa persona – ordeno la rubia mientras sus ojos obtenían una tonalidad oscura, dando paso al odio y el desprecio – necesito verla y hacerle ver que yo soy la verdadera oscuridad, quiero que entienda que debe de temerme

- Interesante – dijo con burla el hombre antes de que se recostara en su sitio y mirara con fijeza a la rubia – puede ir Eisheth pero no te tardes mucho, solo te doy como máximo tres días fuera ¿Entendido?

- Si mi señor – dijo la rubia sonriendo con maldad antes de que se diera vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando el oscuro se enderezo

- Solo recuerda no interferir con Cursed Soul y nada de que te vean los de Rising ¿Comprendido? – ordeno el rubio a lo que ella asintió saliendo del lugar mientras el reía burlón – esto se pondrá interesante

- Iré también – susurro una voz masculina a lo que el frunció el ceño al reconocerlo

Miro hacia la puerta mientras esta estaba abierta mostrando a un pelinegro de intensos ojos color azules. Sonrió de lado antes de que ingresara mientras el hombre se enderezaba al reconocerlo, por su voz ya sabia quien era pero verlo en persona era algo entretenido después de todo no era normal que estuviera por estos lares. Astarot era un joven difícil, engreído y orgulloso que tenia una fuerte personalidad, dominante y una de sus piezas favoritas. Su burlona mirada expresaba algo de enojo y la vez decisión, y cuando algo se metía en la cabeza del joven nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Pero aquel chico tenía una debilidad. ¿Debilidad? Si, aunque fuera imposible, Astarot tenía una gran debilidad por Naamah. Se rio en su mente ante eso, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso hace años? Porque había sido tan ciego que no noto como la de cabellos negros y ojos escarlatas era algo importante para aquel chico de ojos azules.

Una obsesión para ser mas exactos, o así lo veían muchos. Astarot estaba enamorado de Naamah, pero esta jamás le había correspondido, hasta algunas veces el dudaba de que ella lo notara siquiera. Dejando de lado eso, el mocoso era un excelente jugador. Un gran delantero de fuego que se especializaba en destruir a los porteros con sus poderosos tiros, dos de ellos prohibidos y creaciones vivas de the Hell. Mientras que las otras cuatro eran creaciones del mismo joven, incluso tenía una de regate. Combinando todo eso encontrabas a un delantero capaz de arruinar al equipo contrario. Los ojos azules como el zafiro brillaron hasta que ocurrió un destello oscuro y vibrante. El oscuro sonrió mas a su creación, en verdad aquel mocoso era su verdadero orgullo, y unos de los pocos preferidos que tenia.

- ¿Quieres ir a Sídney? Veo que esa ciudad se esta volviendo muy popular ¿No? – pregunto con burla el hombre a lo que Astarot solo rio asintiendo

- Se ha vuelto una de mis ciudades favoritas, y conociendo a Eisheth tal vez ocurra una desgracia así que he decidido darle una pequeña vigilancia – dijo el pelinegro mientras que el señor oscuro asentía divertido – ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Haz lo que quieras pero como le dije a Eisheth, nada de interrumpir alguno de mis planes – advirtió el de ojos escarlatas a lo que el pelinegro rio asintiendo mientras sus ojos brillaban mas

- Ten por seguro que no arruinaremos nada mi señor o señor Ayanami – dijo con burla el joven antes de que saliera por la puerta con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro

El oscuro soltó una risa antes de que terminara de verificar como el joven se acababa de ir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Conociendo a Astarot, algo interesante iba a ocurrir dentro de poco, por lo que las ideas se venían a su mente. ¿Ese delantero preocupado por Eisheth? ¡Ja! Esa nadie se la creería nunca, aquel pelinegro era un ser despiadado gracias a que ellos lo habían vuelto así, lo habían creado a imagen y semejanza de un verdadero demonio de fuego. Así lo llamaban, el demonio de fuego que estaba enamorado de aquel ángel caído que los había traicionado. Pero de algo estaba seguro el oscuro, y eso era que dentro de poco volvería a ver a Naamah, y de esta no se le escaparía jamá ojos escarlatas brillaron llenos de diversión, sabiendo muy bien que pronto las cosas malas pasarían.

- ¿Qué problemas causaran ahora ustedes dos? – pregunto en un susurro el de cabellera rubia antes de que soltara una risa – en verdad esto se pondrá divertido

* * *

Siguió buscando información en la laptop mientras que aun se escuchaba el ruido de tsunami por lo del avión. Tsubasa suspiro mientras una gota resbalo por su cabeza, en verdad ese chico era demasiado escandaloso y aun mas cuando estaba en un avión. Rio nerviosa y regreso la vista a la pantalla mientras cuando observo un anuncio. Al parecer era el anuncio de un brujo australiano. Estúpido, pensó ella pero a pesar de ser escéptica la curiosidad le venció. Leyó todo lo que decía el anuncio entendiendo como aquel joven hablaba sobre la magia oscura, como obtener tus deseos por medio de la brujería. Muchas opciones decían ahí, como por ejemplo la suerte, maldiciones, rupturas, búsquedas, perdidas. Muchas palabras que solo le aburrían hasta que llego a una que le intereso en verdad: amor.

Las mejillas de la peliverde se tiñeron de un color rojizo cuando recordó aquel beso que kazemaru le había robado hace poco. Su corazón se acelero cuando recordó aquel roce delicado que había ocurrido. Hay demonios, pensó ella bajando la mirada mientras sus emociones se abrumaban otra vez en su corazón. ¿Por qué siempre el? Habiendo tantos chicos en su vida, ¿Por qué tenia que interesarse en el único chico que no la veía de esa manera? Porque para su mala suerte aquel ojiavellana solo estaba interesado en el futbol, en sus amigos e incluso en las carreras. Suspiro agotada mirando hacia adelante y encontrando al chico de sus pensamientos, quien hablaba con Endo y kido. Ella apostaba que ni siquiera recordaba el beso que se habían dado. Una tos le trajo a la realidad cuando noto como Hikari le veía con burla.

- Cómo que miras mucho a kazemaru ¿Eh? – dijo con burla la pelinegra a lo que ella solo se sonrojo avergonzándose de lo que había dicho su amiga

- No se de que diablos estas hablando – dijo bufando Tsubasa a lo que la ojiplata rio divertida antes de que le sonriera con burla – no te imagines cosas

- Oh si me estoy imaginando cosas como por ejemplo que te gusta kazemaru-san – se burlo Hikari a lo que Tsubasa enrojeció con fuerza – mira ya estas roja

- Baja la voz que si te escucha Rika estoy frita – se quejo la de cabello verde a lo que la de ojos plateados rio asintiendo – me intentara unir con el a la fuerza

- Pero no creo que eso te moleste tanto además ¿Por qué no pasa algo más? – pregunto Hikari a lo que Tsubasa rodo los ojos – bien me callo pero seria mejor que te pusieras mas atenta, kazemaru no es nada feo y tiene un buen atractivo así que si hubiera alguna chica que se interesara no duda que lo fuera a atrapar

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta o que? – pregunto enojada la ojigris a lo que Hikari sonrió bastante sorprendiendo a la de cabello verde – no te gusta ¿Verdad?

¿Miedo a que me guste tu ex velocista? – pregunto divertida la pelinegra a lo que Tsubasa enrojeció haciéndola reír – nah, no me gusta kazemaru pero si fuera mi tipo podría ser, aunque no lo es

Tsubasa no dijo nada más y se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Hikari hace unos momentos. ¿Era verdad lo que ella había dicho? No había considerado que alguna vez llegara alguna chica dispuesta a intentar ligar con aquel joven de cabellera azul. Le mío de soslayo antes de que volviera la vista a la laptop prestada. ¿Hablaba en serio? La verdad no lo sabia, pero Hikari nunca dudaría en decirle algo de frente, esa chica era demasiado directa algunas veces. Se imagino como una joven cualquiera estaba hablando con el peliazul, este sonreiría antes de que abrazara al ojiavellana quien correspondería antes de que le besara de manera profunda. Algo en su interior se rompió ante aquella imagen mientras la furia se apoderaba de su corazón. No le gustaba nada aquella imagen.

¿Por qué? ¿Seria tan malo verlo con otra joven? Muy en el fondo ella sabia que si seria horroroso verlo con otro. Tomo aire antes de que lo expulsara mientras se masajeaba la sien enojada ante eso. Estaba sintiéndose enojada por que kazemaru tuviera una relación con otra chica, y la respuesta era simple: se había enamorado de el. Maldijo su atracción por aquel chico, ella siempre había rechazado a todos esos locos admiradores que la perseguían por creerla bonita y delicada, cuando en verdad era una joven fuerte y dispuesta a aceptar cualquier reto que se le viniera encima. En cambio con kazemaru se había sentido tan diferente, se había divertido en cada carrera que habían hecho, en las que había perdido intentando igualar su velocidad, pero divirtiéndose al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué haría entonces con aquellos sentimientos? Callarlos porque si decía algo ahora, de seguro arruinaría la amistad que tenia con aquel chico. Y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo, para luego mostrar a Bruxa, Striges y Aswang quienes solo miran la sangre)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 16: Tensión**

**Kazemaru: **esos dos en verdad dan miedo – con gota en la cabeza mientras que goenji y Hikari se fulminaban con la mirada echando chispas –

**Tsubasa: **ya ven que algunas veces las personas no se llevan bien pero creo que ambos se detestan – susurro con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos asienten –

**Shion: **pues tal vez en algún momento se les pase – susurro mientras veía la batalla de miradas –

**Nyo: **pues ¿no han oído la frase de que los que se detestan se desean? – Pregunto con inocencia a lo que los dos jóvenes se miraron antes de que voltearan los rostros –

**Hikari: **yo con ese erizo ni se chiste, antes muerta – cruzándose de brazos –

**Goenji: **no saldría yo tampoco con una mocosa arrogante – bufando a lo que ella le fulmina con la mirada –

**Hikari: **¡Erizo! – grito –

**Goenji: **¡Niña mimada! – grito perdiendo la paciencia –

**Takeshi: **y luego dicen que yo soy el niño – con puchero mientras que el resto solo suspira –

* * *

**Palabra resaltada:**

**- _Epinefrina (1): _**_adrenalina_

**Preguntas del capitulo:**

**- ¿Quién de los cinco jugadores de Shadow les llamo la atención? ¿Cuál les pareció más gracioso?**

**- ¿Hayato seguirá al pie de la letra las órdenes del doctor?**

**- ¿Hades será un conocido de los cinco jugadores de Shadow? ¿Sterling seguirá confundiendo Sídney con Disney?**

**- ¿Por qué Khara conocerá a Ryu? ¿Por qué lo odia? ¿Qué hará Ryu cuando la vea?**

**- ¿Ocurrirán problemas ahora que Eisheth y Astarot vayan a Australia?**

**- ¿Tsubasa le dirá algún día sus sentimientos a kazemaru?**

**- ¿Quieren celos en Australia?**

* * *

**Nikko: **¡Mi momento! Les presento la hora de…– con su pizarra escrita – ¿Sabias que…?

**...Solo los nombres Sterling y Gary son ingleses?**

**...Ichigo y Masaru están basados en dos personajes de Damashitta powerepuff girls? (Nikko: creo que saben cuales xD)**

**...Pronto habrán creaciones de técnicas combinadas?**

**...Australia será el país donde los celos se desencadenen?**

**...El señor oscuro es un personaje que aun se esta creando en personalidad e historia?**

**...Kouta, Masaru e Ichigo son mitad japonesas y mitad inglesas?**

**...Varios miembros de the Hell aprendieron técnicas prohibidas?**

**...Astarot será el rival de goenji como kido fue el de Dhampir?**

**...Hades competirá contra fudo, quien será el personaje rival del primero?**

**Nikko: **¡Bien eso es todo! Ahora sin mas me despido no sin antes decir que espero que Arlette escriba algo pronto – con mirada sospechosa a lo que ella le mira feo haciéndolo reír nervioso – bien yo me voy, adiosito!

**Arlette: **cobarde, bien me despido, hasta luego y espero escribir pronto, byeeeee! y perdon la tardanza


	20. Cápitulo 18

**Hola! Perdón la demora en subir pero lo que pasa es que me cortaron el internet además de que mi salud no ha estado muy bien en estos días, así que intentare subir pronto pero no prometo nada, agradezco los reviews que me han ido dejando y también al review 200 que fue Destinity-chan! Pues mujer tu premio será ese extra que tanto ansiabas, y ese extra será en el próximo capi aunque creo que utilizare una hoja o dos ya que es larguito jaja pero cumpliré la promesa xD ahora sin mas les dejo con el capi, por tiempo no puedo contestar reviewa, pero ya en el siguiente lo hare, ahora que si tengo internet jeje, ahora les dejo con el capi:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges, Bruxa, Cordewa y Aswang)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 18**

Intento relajarse cuando escucho otro grito por parte de aquel antipático pelirosa que no se quedaba callado ni un segundo. Naomi solo se enderezo mientras Hoshiri suspiraba a su lado y Hayato dormía pacíficamente. Este viaje era demasiado largo, por no decir horrible para la castaña que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con cada grito que soltaba ese surfista cada vez que el avión hacia un movimiento. Lamentablemente muchos no sabían que la ojiverde era la que poseía la peor paciencia de todos, por lo que ella ya estaba trazando un plan para aventar al pelirosa del avión y finalmente dormir tranquila y sin ninguna interrupción. Pero para eso necesitaría pasar sobre sus acompañantes, lo cual seria difícil porque su amiga de cabello negro le regañaría diciéndole que no podía matar a nadie mientras que Hayato solo diría que estaba mal matar a la gente. No había posibilidades de muerte, pensó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos cuando otro grito llego a sus oídos.

Delante de aquel trió Shion estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso era algo difícil de lograr aun mas cuando había estado de un buen humor hace tan solo una hora. ¿Por qué diablos se había tenido que despertar ese pelirosa? Pregunto de mala gana la chica en su mente cuando otro horrible grito resonó entre las paredes del lugar. Aguanta un poco mas, se rogo antes de que observara como tsunami se aferraba a su asiento gritando que lo bajaran mientras la pobre azafata rogaba que se calmara. Control, se recordó cuando otro grito llego a sus oídos. Bien… ¡A la mierda el control! Lo iba a matar cuando bajaran y lo enterraría en lo más profundo de la tierra. Sonrió con malicia ante eso, en verdad ella también podía ser mortal cuando se lo proponía en especial si la molestaban.

- Shion-san da miedo cuando sonríe así – susurro Nyo con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Akemi asintió riendo nerviosa

- Al parecer tsunami-san tendrá problemas si no baja su volumen jeje – rio Akemi mientras se imaginaba como la pelinegra lo mataría de forma dolorosa – mas vale nunca hacerla enojar – Nyo asintió

Esta vez se canso de tanto griterío, fulmino con la mirada a kido quien solo le miro enojado. Ese cuatro ojos tenia la culpa de sus desgracias actuales. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió sentarlos a ambos con el escandaloso surfista? Idiota, pensó Fudo enojado. El pelirosa había subido al avión con normalidad, y segundos después cuando habían despegado empezó todo el escándalo. Sus gritos habían sido escuchados por todos, peor para fudo que estaba sentado a su lado, y eso los estaba enloqueciendo. Debieron haberlo dopado, si eso hubieran hecho tal vez con eso hubieran podido realizar el viaje con mas tranquilidad. Un grito que casi destruye sus tímpanos le hice soltar una maldición antes de que mirara a kido con los ojos de una futura venganza. Se las pagaría caro uno de estos días. Y el lo cumpliría como que su nombre era Akio Fudo.

- En verdad eres un genio – dijo enojado fudo a lo que kido le miro mal cansándose de todo ese regaño – ¿Teníamos que sentarnos con el?

- Se escucho otro grito por parte de tsunami mientras que el resto de los pasajeros solo rogaban que aquel viaje terminara lo más rápido posible.

- No fue mi culpa, creí que ya se le había pasado su miedo estúpido – se defendió kido a lo que fudo alzo las manos al cielo

- ¡Oh si! ¡Lo ha superado, no me digas! y ¿Qué significa que este gritando como loco cada dos segundos? – pregunto el del mohicano a lo que kido suspiro frustrado

- ¡Bájenme! ¡Quiero pisar tierra! ¡Devuélvanme al mar! – grito tsunami mientras varias gotas resbalaron por las cabezas de todos los espectadores

- Kido se encontró suspirando finalmente cuando entendió que al fin y al cabo fudo tenía la razón en este caso.

- Esta bien, acepto que esta vez me equivoque – susurro el del googles a lo que fudo solo asintió

Goenji ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Cuándo demonios aterrizarían? Solo quería alejarse de toda esta locura que estaba ocurriendo en el avión. Diez horas ¡Habían sido diez horas con los gritos de tsunami! Y para rematar estaba a su lado Endo roncando como nunca en su vida. ¿Es que el mundo se había puesto en complot para no dejarlo dormir? Maldijo en voz baja mientras miraba con odio al portero que se removió entre sueños con una enorme sonrisa que indicaba lo bien que lo pasaba. El pelicrema solo sintió ganas de ahorcarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar más. ¿Si lo mataba lo arrestarían? Haría un bien a la comunidad, además Endo aun le debía los ronquidos del viaje anterior. Rindiéndose ante sus pensamientos solo se recostó en su asiento esperando a que todo esto terminara pronto, solo quería dormir un rato. ¿Era mucho pedir acaso? Al parecer si.

Noto entonces como el avión comenzaba a bajar vuelo. Por los parlantes, el piloto anuncio que ya iban a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Sídney. Suspiro aliviado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al notar que ya casi llegaban, luego de esto se vengaría del portero y de paso de ese maldito defensa que tenia unos pulmones sorprendentes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había gritado? La verdad no lo sabia, pero al menos debían de haber sido horas, por lo que no se sorprendería si el de cabello rosado se quedaría afónico. Los ojos castaños relampaguearon de maldad al imaginar unos cuantos balonazos que impactaran en los rostros de Endo y del surfista, quedaría fantástico. Goenji podía tener paciencia, si, lo admitía pero cuando le colmaban la paciencia la violencia podía ser útil a veces.

_- Desabrochen sus cinturones, por favor bajen con cuidado y espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje _– susurro el piloto por los parlantes

Todos los pasajeros miraron indignados los parlantes antes de que volvieran la vista fulminando a tsunami, quien solo se sujetaba de las piernas de la azafata.

- Lo matare algún día – susurro Naomi enojada a lo que Shion asintió de buena gana prometiendo ayudarla

- Este es el peor viaje que he realizado en toda mi vida – se quejo Atsuya levantándose mientras el avión se detenía – jamás creí que esto fuera tan horrible, ¿Cómo los aguantas shiro?

- Jeje ni yo mismo lo se – dijo con una gota en la cabeza el mayor de los gemelos mientras el resto de los jóvenes se levantaban dispuestos a irse

Los pasajeros bajaron del avión de mal humor, tsunami solo salto entre todos lanzándose al suelo y besándolo mientras susurraba palabras de amor. A muchos les salieron gotas en las cabezas, otros solo rodaron los ojos fastidiados ante eso. El humor no estaba con nadie, peor aun con ese terrible vuelo que habían hecho. Los jugadores de la resistencia se dirigieron hacia el interior de lugar para recoger sus equipajes, dieron vistazos a los demás pasajeros. Estos eran muy diferentes en cada tipo, algunos eran de cuna de oro notoriamente por las joyas que usaban. Otros se veían como personas normales, turistas para ser más exactos, que hablaba con los trabajadores del aeropuerto. Siguieron caminando hasta que recogieron sus pertenencias ¿Ahora a donde irían? Esa pregunta rondo la mente de todos cuando escucharon un silbido.

Girándose se dieron vuelta encontrándose con un alto rubio de enormes ojos de un color azulado. Su piel era morena y su físico bastante desarrollado, sonriendo con amabilidad se acerco corriendo mientras un joven de cabellera verde estaba a su lado. Este ultimo sonrió un poco cuando miro a todos con detenimiento, su vista se detuvo entonces en una de las jóvenes que le llamo la atención. Algunas de las chicas lo notaron, extrañadas miraron a Tsubasa con disimulo quien solo les miro sin entender. Hikari rio por lo bajo, era muy notorio que ese chico estaba interesándose en su amiga, pero esta estaba mas concentrada en kazemaru que en cualquier otro.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamo el rubio de ojos azules sonriente – ha pasado el tiempo ¿No?

- ¡Hola Nice! ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto con una sonrisa el portero mientras el peliverde llegaba al lado de su capitán

- Bien Endo, salvo por lo de the Hell – se explico el peliverde cuando fijo su mirada en Tsubasa otra vez, esta solo le miro curiosa haciéndolo sonreír – ¿No nos presentaras a tus nuevos amigos?

- ¡Oh! Se me estaba pasando jeje – rio nervioso el portero cuando a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas – ellos son nuestro nuevos jugadores, Hayato Kozakura – presento mientras que el pelinegro sonreía – Shion Kishimoto, Nyo Eurotoba – ambas jóvenes asintieron – Naomi Akatsuki, Akemi sakamoto – las otras dos asintieron con sonrisas – Haruki, Hiroshi Matsumoto – presento a lo que los nombrados asintieron – y las jugadoras Tsubasa Madokawa y Hikari Daidouji – presento a lo que las nombradas miraron a Nice y Reef quienes solo se sorprendieron

- ¡Espera! ¿Ustedes son las famosas Hikari y Tsubasa de las que nos hablo Hitomiko-san? Pregunto Nice a lo que las chicas se sorprendieron por eso – dice que ustedes nos pueden ayudar a vencer a Cursed

Las dos chicas se miraron entre si, sorprendidas ya que no se esperaban que Hitomiko hablara sobre ellas mucho menos que ya supiera algo sobre Tsubasa. Aunque claro, era obvio, después de todo, la mujer debió de haber hablado con Ryu. Por lo que este ya le había informado de todo lo que había pasado.

- Pues es agradable conocerlos – dijo Tsubasa sonriendo – ¿Se llaman…?

- Nice Dolphin – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amistosa y agradable dando a entender que era un buen tipo – el es Reef Hamilton – el peliverde asintió con una sonrisa de lado – bueno, ¿No quieren ir a la playa? Ahí están todos esperándolos

- ¡Haz dicho playa! – grito tsunami llegando mientras detrás suyo venían Nikko y Ryu quienes solo tenían miradas fulminantes dirigidas al surfista – ¡Vamos ya!

- Maldito surfista – susurraron airados ambos jóvenes mientras el resto solo veía con gotas en las cabezas a tsunami quien tenia los ojos brillantes

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa Nice mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza – aunque tal vez prefiera ir con ropa de baño o algo mas cómodo ¿Qué tal si pasamos por el hotel primero?

- Lo que sea mientras vayamos a la playa – dijo con emoción el surfista – al fin podre montarme unas olas

- ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento? – se quejo Ryu cuando Fudo sonrió de lado

- Habrán chicas – dijo el del mohicano

De inmediato una nube de pensamientos apareció en las cabezas de los dos jóvenes antes de que se imaginaran a varias jóvenes en trajes de baños y bikinis sonrientes mientras les saludaban con la mano. Los ojos de ambos brillaron con ilusión.

- ¡A la playa! – gritaron ambos felices mientras varias gotas resbalaron por las cabezas de todos y tsunami se unía a la felicidad del dúo

- Que manipulables son – dijo riendo nerviosa Haruna a lo que todos asintieron

- Bueno al menos tendremos un descanso – dijo Rika con ilusión – ¡Y habrán chicos lindos!

A muchos les salieron mas gotas en las cabezas cuando notaron como Rika ya se había unido a aquel trió. Reef cambio la vista dirigiéndola hacia Tsubasa, esta solo miraba divertida al cuarteto antes de que riera sin poder evitarlo. Las mejillas del peliverde se sonrojaron un poco antes de que la siguiera mirando fijamente, estudiando cada uno de sus bonitos rasgos. Su piel morena parecía suave a la vista y delicada a la vez, sus finos rasgos que la hacían ver bastante bonita, atrayente y ni que hablar de aquellos ojos color gris que transmitían alegría y dulzura que hipnotizaban mas al ojiverde. Tal vez Tsubasa no lo notaba pero ella era una chica muy guapa que siempre llamaba la atención a todo joven que la veía, incluso cuando había estudiado en el Raimon había tenido seguidores. Pero a ella siempre le dio igual, terminando alejándolos con frases cortantes y frías.

Aunque Reef era muy diferente. El era un chico muy popular entre las jóvenes australianas, donde muchas eran sus admiradoras esperando una oportunidad para que el si quiera les viera por unos cuantos segundos. ¿Quién se imaginaria que aquel joven estaría interesado en aquella peliverde que siempre rechazaba a todos? Para el era interesante verla a ella. Nunca se había sentido atraída por alguna joven, pero al ver a esa ojigris su interesa acababa de nacer. Y cuando el se fijaba en algo que le llamaba la atención, no lo dejaba escapar tan fácilmente. Mucho menos cuando era una joven tan hermosa con lo era aquella.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era silencio, concentrándose solo en el y la oscuridad. Las velas a su alrededor bailaron en llamas mientras el lado maligno salía a flote contándole los secretos de las tinieblas. Algo le hacia compañía mientras estaba en su trance, sabiendo muy bien que ese algo era un ser maligno y lleno de crueles pensamientos. Una sonrisa malvada curvo sus gruesos labios antes de que las velas se apagaran por completo. El llamado oscuro estaba rondando a su alrededor, contándole que pronto se acercaban unos niños que buscaban al mismo mal por ordenes de un ser que solo quería dominar las llamas oscuras. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿En verdad quería aquel objeto maldito por el maligno? El no tendría problemas para dárselo. Después de todo no significaba nada para el.

Lo que el ocultaba, aquel secreto tenebroso era algo mucho mas poderoso de lo que cualquiera creería posible. Levantándose con elegancia y rapidez se dirigió hasta un cofre de color negro, donde la cerradura era una en forma de calavera. Saco de su cuello una llave dorada y la metió en la boca de la calavera y dio un giro. El cofre se abrió mostrando el contenido tan valioso y peligroso. Las velas se volvieron a prender, la oscuridad volvió el aire pesado mientras que una risa malvada se escucho a su alrededor. Ya estaba abierto, y el sello se rompería algún día, pensó con temor de lo que el mismo había ocultado. Era el momento de deshacerse de esto, y por fin ser libre de la oscuridad y la muerte.

- Solo tengo esta oportunidad y no la desperdiciare – susurro mientras cerraba la caja esperando a que ellos llegaran pronto

Salió del cuarto de tras mirando a su alrededor mientras la caja aun estaba entre sus manos, marcando el inicio de algo mas oscuro de lo que cualquiera podría sospechar. Algo en el se estremeció al recordar que este objeto había sido obtenido hace mas de cientos de años, pasando de generación en generación. Y ahora el estaba a su cuidado, protegiéndolo pero a la vez sabiendo que el mismo se arriesgaba. ¿En verdad lo entregaría? ¿El pergamino maldito que solo traía desgracias al mundo? Si, lo haría. Con tal de alejarse de el, haría lo que sea y si para eso debía de involucrar a estos niños que llenos de ingenuidad habían venido por el pergamino, que así fuera. Pero el quedaría libre de este sello al fin. Seria solo un brujo y no el guardián del mapa infernal, el mapa de la primera llave de los infiernos.

* * *

No podía creer que habían terminado en verdad en la playa, pensó con una gota en la cabeza mientras veía como todos se divertían. ¿No deberían de estar entrenando? Buena pregunta, pensó Hoshiri mientras veía como algunos de los chicos jugaban vóley con el equipo australiano. Otros como tsunami estaban en el agua surfeando e incluso coqueteando con las jóvenes australianas. Pero lo que en verdad molestaba a la pelinegra era la falta de responsabilidad. ¿Es que no entendían que dentro de cuatro días seria el juego contra Cursed? Al parecer no, pensó de mala gana mientras a su lado estaban sentadas las demás chicas observando el partido de vóley. Raimon vs. Big Waves. Rodo los ojos cuando escucho otro grito que le hizo hacer una mueca junto al resto de jóvenes.

- ¡Vamos Reef! ¡Usted puede! – gritaron las locas fans mientras el peliverde hacia un gran saque haciéndolas chillas por lo guapo que se veía – ¡Kyaaa! ¡Que sexy!

- ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? – pregunto de mala gana Naomi mientras Shion tenia una cara de asco ante esto – deberíamos hacer algo, no se ¿Ir a comer?

- Yo solo quiero entrenar – se quejo Tsubasa mientras Hayato llegaba a sentarse con ellas – el partido será pronto y no hemos entrenado hoy

- Pues…no creo que eso moleste a muchos – dijo divertido Hayato mientras varias chicas rodeaban a algunos jugadores del Raimon pidiéndoles salir – esos chicos son populares jeje

- Si, lo son – se quejaron Naomi y Tsubasa fulminando con la mirada a dos jóvenes rubias que se abrazaban a los brazos de Midorikawa y kazemaru – idiotas

Hikari rio en voz baja mientras Nyo le imitaban al ver los celos de ambas chicas. Sonrieron burlonas, al parecer aquí había algo de amor. La de cabello negro dio una ojeada hasta que vio como un joven de cabello rubio que llevaba una gorra negra, y poseía unos bello ojos de color verde miraban a Naomi con interés. La vena malvada de Hikari le hizo sonreír con arrogancia, al parecer tal vez podía divertirse por un rato o más, pensó de buen humor. Reef ya había terminado de jugar, por lo que se unió al rubio comenzando una charla. Este se sorprendió y miro hacia ellos, sin poderlo evitar ambos se volvieron a quedar pendientes de Naomi y Tsubasa, quienes solo estaban enojadas por los coqueteos que recibían Midorikawa y kazemaru. No es ilegal meter algo de celos ¿No? Se dijo con diversión Hikari antes de que tosiera llamando la atención de las dos chicas enojadas.

- Tsubasa, Naomi como que las están mirando mucho ¿No? – pregunto con burla la de ojos plateados a lo que ambas se sorprendieron ante eso – miren esos dos no les apartan la vista de encima – señalo con la vista a Reef y al rubio quienes se sonrojaron al ver a ambas chicas mirarlos

- ¿Reef? – pregunto sorprendida Tsubasa a lo que las chicas rieron haciéndola sonrojar – te equivocas Hikari, el no me ha estado mirando

- O eres ciega o tonta – dijo Hayato llevándose la mano a la frente en signo de estupidez – ese tío te ha mirado desde que llegamos aquí mujer, es notorio que esta loco por ti

- Hayato – le dijo Hoshiri en regaño a su hermano cuando vio como las mejillas de la peliverde se sonrojaban mas – no seas así

- Creo que el rubio se llama Quincy Host – dijo burlona Hikari mientras miraba a Naomi – vamos Naomi ¿Cada cuanto encuentras a un chico sexy que se interese en ti? Igual tu Tsubasa, ¿Por qué no van y hablan con ellos? – sugirió la chica a lo que ambas le miraron horrorizadas – buen planeen algo, hay vienen ellos

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambas sorprendidas cuando alzaron la vista

Ambos jóvenes se acercaban a ellos mientras que los demás seguían en lo suyo. Las dos jóvenes tragaron saliva nerviosas y miraron con suplica a los demás, quienes se miraron con las cejas arqueadas. Hayato levanto las manos en signo de que el no se metería en nada, sin poderlo evitar las chicas rieron y las dos jóvenes pretendidas se sonrojaron con fuerza. Tsubasa trago saliva antes de que mirara a Reef ¿Enserio la había estado mirando por bastante tiempo? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso, además ella siempre rechazaba a sus pretendientes de una manera algo dura. Miro en dirección a kazemaru y vio como este reía con una pelirroja, al parecer lo estaba pasando muy bien. La sangre le hirvió, el nunca había sido tan ¨_amable_¨ con ella y ahora venían a Australia y cambiaba de actitud. Maldito bastardo, pensó enojada. Mientras que Naomi solo quería matar a Midorikawa por seguir coqueteando con aquella rubia que no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¡Puto traidor! Pensó echa furia y queriendo descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

- Hola chicas – saludo Reef con una sonrisa fresca que hizo sonrojar a algunas, maldito chico, en verdad era atractivo – ¿Cómo la están pasando?

- Bien, se podría decir aunque deberíamos de estar entrenando – se quejo Tsubasa a lo que el rio mientras se sentaba a su lado sonrojándola un poco – aunque el partido estuvo entretenido

- ¿Lo vieron? – pregunto el rubio sentándose al lado de Naomi mientras sonreía divertido – aunque fue algo competitivo

- Pero al final ganaron ustedes – dijo Naomi sonriendo al notar lo divertido que sonaba aquel joven – se ve que les gusta mucho el vóley

- Es nuestra diversión mas grande – dijo divertido Reef mientras todos les miraban divertidos – ¿Qué podemos decir?, somos fanáticos del vóley, la playa y ver cosas hermosas – ante lo ultimo miro a Tsubasa quien solo se sonrojo ante la indirecta – tienes un bonito nombre Tsubasa, sino mal se significa alas ¿Verdad?

- Si – dijo avergonzada la chica – es algo especial para mi

- Pues yo creo que es perfecto para una joven tan hermosa como tu – dijo el chico mientras sus ojos verde-azulados brillaban seductores haciendo reír a la joven

- Gracias Reef – dijo ella mientras las demás chica miraban con diversión la escena,

Tsubasa se sentía halagada, después de todo ningún chico le había dicho unas palabras tan bonitas como Reef se las acababa de decir. Sus supuestos pretendientes hay en Japón solo le decían hola o Tsubasa-san con ojos de corazón, cosa que la irritaba. Ella era una chica, y le gustaba uno que otro halago, más si tenía que ver con cosas románticas como su nombre. Nunca nadie se lo había halagado, y eso que ella le gustaba bastante, nunca había dicho que su nombre era demasiado especial. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió con dulzura al peliverde, quien se sonrojo un poco y rio cohibido, tal vez no era tan malo conocer a algún chico.

- Pues yo pienso que la más bella es esta joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto musa? – pregunto con galantería Quincy a lo que Naomi sonrió divertida antes de que riera

- Naomi Akatsuki – se presento ella a lo que el sonrió burlón antes de que se quitara su gorra negra y bajara la cabeza en signo de reverencia

- Ante todo belleza ¿Verdad? – pregunto el burlón a lo que ella se sonrojo asintiendo cuando el le guiño el ojo –aprendí algo de japonés

- Pues que galante – dijo ella divertida mientras los demás reían

Naomi estaba algo sonrojada mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, nunca se había esperado algo así. Cuando estuvo en el sun Garden había sido cierto que Midorikawa podía ser tierno, pero el nunca le había halagado de esa forma tan seductora. Tal vez no seria tan malo conocer a este australiano tan divertido y galante, pensó con una sonrisa burlona mientras que el chico se sonrojaba ante esa bella sonrisa que ella dio.

Hayato solo saco la lengua asqueado de tanto romance. Miro a Hoshiri quien frunció el ceño. Este no era lugar para un chico, mucho menos cuando los australianos estaban coqueteando tan libremente.

- ¿Me puedo ir? – pregunto el de cabello negro a Hoshiri quien le miro seria – ¿Qué?

- Te conozco harás alguna tontería y terminaras rompiendo las ordenes del doctor así que no – dictamino la joven a lo que Hayato suspiro deprimido

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí Reef, Quincy? – pregunto una voz masculina que les llamo la atención las chicas

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de cabellera castaña clara hasta los hombros que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Era de una estatura normal junto a unos ojos grises profundos y que brillaban curiosos mirando a todos. Hasta que su mirada paro en cierta pelinegra de ojos azules como el océano. Le miro con fijeza haciendo que Hoshiri se sintiera nerviosa, aparto la mirada y susurro algo a Naomi quien rio al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga. En verdad Hoshiri no estaba acostumbrada a confiar en desconocidos, mucho menos en un australiano que la estaba mirando con intensidad. Ella suspiro y volvió a notar que el castaño le seguía mirando, sin poderlo evitar arqueo una ceja y el se sonrojo ante lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que aparto la vista.

- Estamos hablando con unas hermosas jóvenes – contesto Quincy a lo que las chicas rieron divertidas mientras Reef les sonreía

- ¿No me digas? – dijo el castaño en tono irónico antes que sonriera extendiendo la mano hacia Hoshiri – Holly Summers ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

- Hoshiri Kozakura – dijo la ojiazul sonrojándose bastante a lo que el sonrió de lado divertido mientras ella le daba la mano y luego se la arrebataba

- Un gusto conocerte entonces Hoshiri-chan – dijo el joven con una dulzura que le envió escalofríos a la joven pelinegra que se sonroja aun mas si ya era posible

Hikari divertida se levanto mientras veía a lo lejos como los chicos ahora estaban hablando entre ellos, relajándose en la arena. Todos ellos vestían unos trajes de baño, mientras que las chicas solo se habían puesto unos shorts y camisetas, ya que no estaban tan contentas de venir. Noto entonces que Hayato estaba a su lado, ella le arqueo una ceja diciéndole que hacia allí con ella. El solo susurro un: _No me quedare ahí con esos Romeos y sus julietas. _Una carcajada salió de la boca de Hikari mientras negaba con la cabeza, ambos se acercaron hasta los demás del Raimon y se sentaron a su lado. Ellos les miraron curiosos, Hikari solo se encogió de hombros arreglándose los lentes oscuros que usaba. No le convenía quitárselos porque sino enfrentaría el sol y eso le dañaba mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso Atsuya a lo que ella arqueo una ceja haciéndolo suspirar – creí que no te agradábamos

- No me agradan mucho niñato pero prefiero estar con ustedes que seguir escuchando las dulces palabras de esos australianos ¿Verdad Hayato? – pregunto ella burlona a lo que el saco la lengua asqueado

- Si vuelvo a escuchar otro: joven hermosa o tu belleza opaca al sol, vomitare, lo juro – dijo el pelinegro dramatizando a lo que el Raimon se sorprendió ante eso

- ¿Joven hermosa? – pregunto sorprendido kazemaru a lo que Hikari sonrió asintiendo con diversión al ver que su plan dio resultado cuando Rika llego sentándose a su lado

- ¡Dios! ¡Esos australianos si que saben enamorar! – dijo la peliazul con ojos de corazón a lo que todos le miraron con la boca abierta – son tan dulces y detallistas, no se les escapa ninguna

- Por supuesto, se les ve a que son muy populares y no se puede negar que tienen un instinto de seducción en la sangre – dijo la ojiplata mientras a Rika le brillaban los ojos – en especial ese Reef Hamilton que se le ve que trae un gusto fuerte por Tsubasa

- Reef, Tsubasa – dijo sorprendido kazemaru mientras se enderezaba

Vio a lo lejos como Tsubasa reía divertida y daba un ligero golpe en el hombro al peliverde quien solo le sonreía divertido. De inmediato al peliazul le hirvió la sangre mientras apretaba enojado los dientes. ¿Por qué rayos Tsubasa estaba riéndose con aquel chico? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué ese idiota estaba tan pegado a ¨su¨ amiga? No es que le debería de importar pero ese chico no debía de estar coqueteando, porque era muy obvio lo que hacia. De repente el de cabellera verde tomo un mechón de cabello de la ojigris y lo olio con seducción haciéndola sonrojar. ¡Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso! Pensó el ojiavellana abriendo la boca con indignación. El chico no pudo evitar expulsar un aura tan oscura mientras su cabello flotaba de modo macabro asustando a sus acompañantes, Hikari solo se mordía el labio inferior para no reír ante la situación.

- Pues la verdad no es solo Reef, también esta Holly o también Quincy que se les ve que les gustan Hoshiri y Naomi ¿No son tiernos? – pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras Rika rio

- ¿Qué que? – pregunto Midorikawa sorprendido mientras que Hiroto casi se atraganta con el refresco que tomaba

El peliverde y el pelirrojo miraron en dirección hacia donde estaban todas las chicas cuando encontraron a las dos jóvenes que les importaba. Los ojos negros de Midorikawa se abrieron sorprendidos cuando observo como Naomi rio y le dio un empujo a Quincy quien también rio antes de que se acercara hasta el oído de la ojiesmeralda y le susurrara algo sonrojándola. Si antes kazemaru había dado miedo, eso no era nada comparado con los ojos de hielo del peliverde que tenia llamas a su alrededor. Los presentes retrocedieron sabiendo que ese chico era peligroso en ese estado. Hiroto solo miraba sorprendido a Hoshiri y Holly, algo en su interior se removió incomodo al ver a ese chico cerca de su amiga de la infancia. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- Buen plan – susurro divertida Rika a lo que Hikari asintió con una sonrisa burlona

- Regreso en un momento – dijo fastidiado kazemaru cuando todos notaron como los demás jugadores de big Waves se acercaban a las chicas y comenzaban a hablar de manera amena

- Te acompañamos si quieres – dijo kido a lo que este asintió mientras todos los chicos se levantaban e iban en dirección a las jóvenes dejando a Hayato, Hikari, goenji y Rika

- Eres mala Hikari – dijo divertido Hayato en cuanto entendió todo a lo que se rio – ¿Cuándo lo notaste?

- Son muy obvios esos tres así que un empujoncito no es tan malo – dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros a lo que goenji arqueo una ceja

- Eso es meterse en la vida de los demás ¿No te han dicho que eres entrometida? – pregunto el pelicrema indiferente a lo que ella sonrió mas antes de que se encogiera de hombros

- Que puedo decir erizo, soy así – dijo ella antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde iban los demás jugadores

Las chicas reían cuando de repente vieron como los chicos se acercaban a ellas, y por la cara de algunos no estaban muy felices que digamos. Tsubasa, Naomi y Hoshiri fruncieron el ceño cuando los chicos con quienes habían estado hablando solo miraron sin entender a los del Raimon. Nice estaba extrañado, hace tan solo unos momentos ellos habían estado felices jugando vóley, charlando con las australianas o incluso comiendo helados. Pero ahora estaban tan molestos que parecía que los jugadores de big Waves hubieran hecho algo grave. Hubo un silencio cuando kazemaru y Midorikawa miraban fijamente a Reef y Quincy, quienes solo devolvieron la mirada serios. Las cosas no estaban muy bien puestas, y los cuatro competían con la mirada para ver quien ganaba.

Hiroto solo miro a Holly quien estaba al lado de Hoshiri. Miro fijamente como la mano del castaño estaba cogiendo con delicadeza la de la pelinegra. De inmediato el pelirrojo apretó los dientes antes de que volteara la mirada enojado, pero ¿Por qué lo estaba? Se sorprendió ante eso en su interior. ¿Por qué se molestaba si Hoshiri estaba con un chico? Ella tenía todo el derecho, después de todo es su vida. Cerró los ojos tranquilizándose, aunque el enojo aun estaba ahí. Molestándolo, como si ese chico Holly no tuviera derecho si quiera a estar cerca de su amiga. ¿Celoso? Pregunto algo en su interior, a lo que el solo se sorprendió. Negó con la cabeza, el no estaba celoso sino preocupado. Después de todo, el se preocupaba mucho por su amiga. Si eso era, no quería que ese tal Holly la lastimara. O eso era lo que quería creer.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto curiosa Fuyuka mientras que los demás se miraron entre si y asintieron fulminando a los australianos

- Como que ya han estado mucho tiempo riéndose ¿No? – pregunto en tono frio kazemaru a lo que Tsubasa se sorprendió – ¿No debemos ir a entrenar?

- Pues si, eso era lo que queríamos – dijo la peliverde algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico cuando Reef sonrió con amabilidad

- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo Tsubasa-chan? – pregunto con voz dulce el peliverde a lo que la chica iba a hablar cuando kazemaru se adelanto

- Ella entrenara CONMIGO – declaro el chico resaltando la ultima palabra y sorprendiendo a muchos, sonrió con amabilidad – ¿Verdad Madokawa?

- Pero Tsubasa-chan no ha dicho nada – contradijo el de cabello verde a lo que ambos echaron chispas por los ojos haciendo aparecer gotas en las cabezas a muchos

- Pues…esto ¿Qué tal si solo entrenamos ya? – sugirió Naomi cuando Quincy sonrió

- Muy buena idea preciosa – dijo el rubio a lo que Midorikawa enrojeció de celos

- ¡Deja de decirle así! – grito el ojinegro jalando a Naomi hacia el sorprendiendo a muchos – ¡¿Quién les dijo siquiera que a ellas les gustaba que les digan esas cosas?

- Nosotras – dijeron las chicas a coro haciendo sonreír con arrogancia a Reef y Quincy

Los del Raimon se quedaron paralizados al oír eso. Miraron a las jóvenes quienes tenían los ceños fruncidos y no se les veían muy felices que digamos e incluso estaban enrojeciendo de lo enojadas que estaban. Ellos no se habían esperado eso, además ¿Qué iban a saber que las chicas gustaban de los halagos? Ni que fueran adivinos tampoco.

- Deberían de parecerse mas a estos chicos – dijo Haruna señalando a los de big Waves quienes tenían gotas en las cabezas

- Ellos son mucho mas caballerosos y encantadores que todos ustedes juntos – se quejo Naomi a lo que todos abrieron la boca de par en par – deberían de seguir su ejemplo

- Si, ¿Por qué no son mas galantes? – pregunto Tsubasa a lo que todos abrieron la boca para reclamar

- ¡Somos galantes! – se quejo ofendido Atsuya a lo que todas arquearon una ceja – bien, yo no lo soy pero shiro lo es

- No lo creo – dijeron todas volteando el rostro mientras en las frentes de los chicos aparecían venas de enojo

- Pues bien, ni que ustedes también fuera las mas educadas damiselas ¿No? Porque lo que yo veo son niñatas – dijo Someoka a lo que todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y los australianos decían un ¡Auch! ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

- ¡Somos damas! – grito enojada Nyo a lo que Nagumo arqueo una ceja

- ¿Dónde están? que se perdieron de seguro – dijo el pelirrojo burlón a lo que ellas ya echaban chispas de indignación

Eso había sido lo ultimo que dijeran de ellas, pensaron enojadas las chicas mientras fulminaban con la mirada a esa banda de idiotas. ¡Como se atrevían a decir eso! Bien, pues si ellos las creían chicas sin gracia o cosas así, entonces irían con quienes si las apreciaban. Las jóvenes se levantaron antes de que miraran feo a los chicos quienes no se intimidaron con la mirada. Los australianos solo veían las escenas con gotas en las cabezas, tal ves ellos tenían algo de culpa por esto.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamo tsunami llegando junto a Gary con su tabla de surf – las olas estuvieron geniales ¿No es así Gary?

- ¡Yes! Debí de haber venido a Sídney hace años – dijo el de rulos alegre cuando noto la tensión que había – ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Nada! – gritaron las chicas enojadas a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Eto…si ustedes lo dicen entonces no pasa nada – dijo alzando las manos Gary

- Mujeres – susurraron los chicos fastidiados

- Hombres – gruñeron las chicas mientras los jugadores de Big Waves solo miraban la escena junto a los dos surfistas

- Mejor ni meterse – susurraron los surfistas riendo nerviosos

* * *

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió el murmullo del viento otra vez y el fuerte sol estaba bajando dando casi paso al atardecer. Abrió los ojos mostrando unos orbes de color azul brillante y oscurecido. Se estiro algo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la joven que había acordado seguir y a la que debía evitar que dañara lo que en verdad a el le importaba. Su Naamah, pensó con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. Lo que en verdad el deseaba y tendría uno de estos días. ¿Por qué su bella defensa no quería regresar? Después de todo ella era algo importante para el, su mas preciada posesión. ¿Posesión? Rio ante eso, ella no era un objeto lo sabia, pero si le pertenecía a el por derecho. Sus vivaces ojos de color azul titilaron de diversión al recordar ese beso que le había dado, se relamió los labios con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa brillo mientras recordaba a su chica, su larga melena de color negra con sus brillantes ojos de color plata mercurioso, o también llamados gris pálido. Tan bonita y a la vez dotada de su inteligencia para saber engañar y actuar muy bien. Siempre la había admirado por esa mentalidad tan cruel junto a su inteligencia en el futbol, la chica que el quería para el y la que obtendría pasara lo que pasara. Y jamás dejaría que ningún otro se le adelantara ni un paso, pensó de mala gana. El ya la tenía en su mira y no la dejaría, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Volverás Naamah, hoy vuelves a the Hell, te guste o no te guste – dijo el antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro

Entonces vio como una joven corría algo lejos de el, la reconoció con facilidad al ver su rubia cabellera. Sonriendo al captar a Eisheth fue rumbo a ella siguiéndola para ver que rayos haría esta vez, vigilando que no le pusiera ni una mano encima a Naamah, porque si lo hacia la rubia conocería la verdadera furia de el. Del duque infernal, o como le llamaban los de su equipo y los otros que le temían. _¨El demonio de fuego¨_, con solo oír su nombre podía ver como muchos temblaban y se congelaban diciendo que venia el delantero que los destruía con facilidad, y eso hacia sonreír a Astarot. Después de todo era un delantero al que muchos temían, y al que Lilith vigilaba siempre ya que ni siquiera su capitana confiaba en el. Eso gustaba mucho a Astarot, ser el rebelde del grupo y el sabia que un día eso lo llevaría a la gloria.

* * *

Podía notar como estaba la enorme tensión entre todos, por lo que suspiro sin poderlo evitar. ¿Es que nunca se les iba a pasar? Fastidiada miro como las chicas estaban a un lado y los chicos del Raimon en otro. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra ya que se habían peleado hace unos momentos. Tal vez no debió de haberse metido, pensó algo arrepentida pero ya era tarde. Miro otra vez atrás cuando Endo cargaba el balón de una sonrisa, una gota resbalo por su cabeza al recordar que el capitán tenía una obsesión por el futbol. Mientras que Nikko y Ryu tenían una obsesión por las mujeres, pensó al verlos contando todos los papelitos que les habían dado las mujeres con sus números de teléfono. ¿Es que nunca se cansarían? Pensó enojada cuando vio como el balón de Endo salió volando por culpa de goenji quien lo había pateado enojado.

- ¡Si roncas baka! – grito el delantero enojado cuando Endo lloraba a cascaditas

- Tonto – susurraron muchos haciendo reír ligeramente a Hikari cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda dándole un mal presentimiento

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Hayato curioso a lo que ella solo frunció el ceño

- No, o eso creo – susurro ella preocupada cuando algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir

- Mi balón – se quejo Endo lloriqueando cuando vio como una joven se ponía al lado de la pelota sorprendiéndolo

- ¡Naamah! – grito una voz melodiosa que llamo la atención de todos, en especial la de Hiroto al reconocerla

Sorprendida ante el llamado alzo la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos color rosa. Brillantes y oscurecidos por el odio y el asco. No podía ser, pensó con dolor mientras veía como ahí frente a ella estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Eisheth. La joven rubia estaba enojada, furiosa por lo visto. Hikari no lo entendía, su ultimo encuentro con ella había sido malo, lo sabia pero ¿Por qué le miraba como si ella le hubiera dañado de una manera tan vil? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando fijo mejor su vista en aquellos orbes notando como algo había cambiado. Ya no quedaban rastros de pureza, bondad o alegría en aquella joven, en lugar de eso había aumentado la oscuridad junto a la maldad y la ira volviéndose una mirada aterradora y critica. Como cuando yo era Naamah, pensó con dolor Hikari al recordar como ella misma había sido un monstruo en su momento de oscuridad.

Hiroto solo se sorprendió al volver a ver a su hermana, aquella niña buena y dulce ¿Dónde estaba esa joven? En lugar de eso, frente a el estaba una chica llena de odio y desprecio, mirando a Hikari con sus ojos enojados. Pareciendo dos estacas de hielo que se enterraban con profundidad, una tormenta de odio. ¿Esta chica en verdad era Izumi? No, no podía serlo. Cuando veía a la rubia, sentía como el horror se apoderaba de el. Aquella ojirosa transmitía solo sentimientos negativos a tal grado que el mismo se sentía apresado por la oscuridad en cuanto le miraba. Camino un poco hacia adelante cuando Hikari se puso delante de el impidiéndole seguir, le miro el rostro notando como había dolor y temor en su mirar. La pelinegra también intuía que algo malo ocurriría ahora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hikari con una voz fría, le dolía hablarle en ese tono a la rubia pero no podía bajar la guardia mucho menos cuando esa joven era mas peligrosa en estos momentos – Eisheth

- ¿Ese es tu saludo? – pregunto con burla la rubia mientras en sus ojos brillaban oscuridad y maldad combinados con el dolor – eso duele Naamah, al menos deberías de decir un hola

- No juegues Eisheth, no haz venido por voluntad, quieres algo por lo que la pregunta seria ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Hikari seria mientras atrás todos los jugadores se ponían alerta y las gerentes nerviosas – habla

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensancho mas hasta el punto de que la oscuridad en sus ojos aumento volviéndolos un torbellino de odio.

- He venido a demostrarte que ya no soy esa pequeña niña que alguna vez creíste conocer y manipular – dijo la rubia con voz helada y mortífera – he venido para que veas en lo que me he convertido Naamah ¡Que veas que ya soy oscuridad!

Hikari se sorprendió cuando esas palabras resonaron en su mente, trayéndole los recuerdos del pasado. Ella misma había sido oscuridad, tan profunda y honda que nadie nunca había podido llegar a ella. A esa alma contaminada de odio y maldad, al corazón bañado en negrura que no sentía mas que placer al ver el sufrimiento del resto. ¿Qué había sido ella? la respuesta siempre estaría gravada en su alma, siendo tan fácil descifrarla y entender que Hikari había sido todo lo contrario a su mismo nombre. El odio solo le había llenado y ayudado a continuar hasta que finalmente todo se había caído incluido su propio corazón cuando la oscuridad dio su fin en su interior.

Miro a la rubia quien solo le sonrió con más arrogancia, creyendo que ella también era esa oscuridad que Hikari alguna vez había sido. Eisheth no lo era aun, no lo era porque a pesar de todo, esa rubia de gran belleza aun no era ese mal que la pelinegra en verdad había sido. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir a la oscuridad cuando ella era luz? Esa respuesta solo la tenía la misma Eisheth, mejor dicho la misma Izumi. Esa era ella, Izumi, la joven de sonrisa tan grande que le había abierto los ojos hace un año. La que le había ayudado a entender que la oscuridad en verdad podía desaparecer con algo que muchos no entendía, con cariño.

- No eres oscuridad – dijo con seriedad la de ojos color plata a lo que muchos le miraron – tu no eres eso Izumi

La de ojos color rosa se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la ex capitana de fallen, no se había esperado eso pero sintió como la furia llegaba a ella. Sus ojos brillaron más oscuros mientras el odio crecía ante las palabras de esa joven.

- ¡Soy oscuridad! – grito enojada la rubia, ella era eso oscuridad verdadera, maldad y la reina del juego – soy maldad, soy lo que tanto temes

Hikari negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba un paso con una triste mirada en sus ojos, Eisheth detesto en esos momentos a aquella joven porque veía cariño, un amor fraternal y comprensión pura en aquellos orbes.

- ¿Dices que eres mala? ¿Oscura? Pero en Rumania te lanzaste a los brazos de tu hermano, ¿Dime porque lo hiciste? – pregunto Hikari mientras la rubia se sorprendía ante eso – ¿En verdad eres mala Eisheth?

¿Mala? Ella era eso ¿Verdad? Por supuesto que lo era, pensó enojada la de orbes rosas mientras fulminaba con su mirar a la maldita de Naamah. Solo le estaba confundiendo como siempre lo hacia. No quería aceptar que ella ya la había superado ante todos, no quería aceptar que finalmente Eisheth había sido más astuta que ella logrando dominar su propia oscuridad. Ella era lo malo, y lo demostraría ante todos, costara lo que costara haría entender que ella había superado a la reina de los caídos. Que había superado a ese ¨ángel caído¨, porque ella era la mejor. Y a la que todos los de fallen respetarían en algún momento.

- Mientes, no quieres ver la verdad – se quejo la rubia

- La que no quiere ver la verdad eres tu Izumi – dijo la voz de Hiroto mientras se acercaba poniéndose al lado de Hikari, sus ojos le miraba con amor y cariño – tu no eres oscuridad, eres luz ratona, mi pequeña luz que siempre me hizo tan feliz ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- Cállate – dijo la rubia retrocediendo un paso – soy oscuridad ¡Lo soy!

- Solo te comportas de esta forma por los nanobots Izumi – dijo Hikari mientras avanzaba – pero en verdad tu eres alguien dulce, una niña llena de amor para dar, no sigas con esto, ven aquí por favor

- Vuelve a mi Izumi – rogo Hiroto mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de tristeza – por favor ratona, regresa, tu no eres mala

La rubia se llevo sus manos a la cabeza mientras el dolor le atrapaba junto a las palabras de aquellos dos seres a los que había querido hace un tiempo. Los que habían sido parte importante de su mundo por tanto tiempo. Todos a los que había querido le habían dado la espalda, llenándole de un dolor que siempre estaba ahí, aumentando en cada momento hasta el grado de que ella se destruía por segundos al recordarlo. No, ella no volvería nunca. Su alma era oscura ahora, con nanobots o sin ellos, ella era mala, un ser que solo buscaría venganza siempre. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos fulminaron a esos dos traidores que tanto detestaba ahora y siempre. Porque su perdón jamás llegaría, ya que ella no les daría la oportunidad de verlos sonreír engañándola otra vez. Y demostraría que ahora sabía todas sus mentiras.

- En un tiempo atrás si los quise – susurro la joven mientras que Hiroto sonreía y Hikari solo detectaba que algo no andaba bien – pero ya no mas – los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando ella mostró sus orbes tan oscuros que el rosa se estaba volviendo un fucsia maligno – pero eso ya se acabo, ahora solo siento odio y asco hacia ustedes, porque solo me enseñaron lo que es la traición, lo que es la mentira y el engaño, es por eso ¡Que los odio! ¡Y si para eliminarlos tengo que arriesgar mi vida, bienvenido sea eso! ¡Con tal de verlos a ustedes dos caer!

La joven miro enojada a Hikari cuando esta abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver como la rubia noto el balón que estaba a su lado. Una tétrica sonrisa se dibujo en sus delicados labios mientras movía con rapidez la pierna manipulando el balón con elegancia y rapidez. Se puso en puntillas antes de que girara sobre su pierna derecha (como una bailarina de ballet) mientras millones de plumas negras la rodeaban. Dio cuatro vueltas mientras que el resto solo veía impresionados la elegancia de aquellos movimientos, Hikari aun no entendía que estaba pasando cuando vio el rostro de horror de los de Shadow y gritaron que todos se alejaran. Izumi se detuvo y levanto la pierna derecha hacia adelante para patear el balón hacia atrás, este se elevo al cielo mientras las plumas negras que rodearon a la chica anteriormente se centraron en el. Nadie se movía solo Hayato fue el que reacciono otra vez.

- ¡Aléjense de ella! – grito Hayato a lo que todos reaccionaron retrocediendo mientras Hikari y Hiroto solo estaban parados sin poder moverse por la sorpresa – ¡Maldita sea es una técnica prohibida y la mas fuerte de Eisheth!

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida la de ojos color plata al enterarse que la joven rubia sabia una de esas técnicas dañinas para el usuario, recordó entonces a ese hombre de ojos escarlatas – me engaño – susurro con odio en su voz antes de que maldijera en voz baja – ¡Hiroto! – le grito moviéndolo mientras todos corrían cuando reaccionaron al ver al pelirrojo

- ¡Hiroto! ¡Muévete! – grito Midorikawa alejado de Eisheth pero a pesar de su grito el pelirrojo estaba shockeado y sin poder moverse

- Me las pagaran – **susurro la rubia antes de que de su espalda surgieran dos enromes alas negras como la misma noche que asustaron a muchos. Eisheth salto para luego volar con elegancia hasta quedar frente al balón, girando quedo boca abajo y cuando chutea fuertemente con su pierna derecha abriéndose de piernas en el aire, mientras, de sus alas surgió un hermoso cisne negro de ojos escarlatas** –EL CISNE NEGRO– **el ave acompaña el balón dejando un trazos de plumas negras dirigiéndose hacia Hikari y Hiroto**

- ¡No! – gritaron todos viendo la escena

La de cabello negro observo como el tiro se acercaba hacia ellos, enojada por no hacer reaccionar a su amigo solo lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer. Este despertó de su ensueño antes de que mirara con horror como el tiro llegaba hasta Hikari quien solo había cerrado los ojos lista para recibirlo. Todos observaban horrorizados la escena cuando una sombra paso corriendo a una velocidad increíble antes de que se lanzara contra la pelinegra y la hiciera caer al suelo junto a el. La técnica prohibida solo paso de largo hasta impactar contra un árbol que termino cayendo al suelo por la enorme fuerza que desprendió ese tiro tan fuerte. Muchos aun no podían despegar los ojos del tiro que ya había finalizado. ¿Cuánto poder había contenido? Eso pudo haber dejado inconsciente a alguien aun peor causar una grave herida que dañaría de por vida a esa persona. Los australianos aun no salían de su impresión mientras que los del Raimon miraron hacia la rubia.

La ojirosa estaba respirando de manera agitada mientras que su cuerpo demostraba serios rasguños y cortes que parecían bastante graves y dolorosos. Pero aun así, ella estaba destilando enojo puro. Había fallado en su intento de dañar a esos malditos traidores, pero para la próxima no lo haría. Vio como el maldito de bastardo de Lilith había impedido su acción. ¡Bastardo! Ladro su mente enojada, sus ojos ya casi destilaban oscuros, su enojo ya casi la iba a hacer mostrar su debilidad y eso no lo iba a permitir. Se enderezo con su orgullo en alto y miro al maldito de Astarot quien solo se levanto ayudando a Naamah.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el chico preocupado a lo que ella asintió antes de que los ojos azules miraran enojados a Izumi – ¡¿Eres imbécil o que?!

- ¡El imbécil eres tu bastardo! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! – ladro ella enojada a lo que el le fulmino con la mirada

- Creías que te dejaría si quiera intentar tocar a Naamah, primero te destruyo antes que la dañas bailarina – dijo el enojado a lo que ella le maldijo en francés

- ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO LA PROTEGES! ¡ES UNA TRAIDORA, ABRE LOS OJOS ASTAROT! ¡PASA LA PÁGINA, ELLA NO VOLVERA! – grito enojada a lo que el se carcajeo divertido mientras sus ojos azules destilaban burla y secretos

- Preocúpate por el equipo que no te obedece antes que por mi o por Naamah – se burlo el a lo que la rubia abrió la boca para reclamar antes de que la cerrara enojada mientras apretaba los dientes - Yo hare que Naamah vuelva por las buenas o por las malas

- Me las pagaras Astarot – dijo ella antes de que mirara al Raimon – ¡Y ustedes pronto conocerán mi poder!

- Izumi – le dijo Hiroto a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada

- Te odio Hiroto – dijo ella antes de que se arrancara el collar que llevaba en el cuello y lo lanzara, haciéndolo caer a los pies de Hikari – ¡Deseo tanto verte caer y no descansare hasta no hacerlo!

Hiroto miro horrorizado como su hermana se había quitado lo mas importante que el le había entregado. Sintió como su alma se partía al verla así, como un monstruo en busca de venganza. Un ser que solo buscaba venganza, la había vuelto un monstruo. Cerro los ojos resistiendo las lagrimas que quería derramar, por lo que solo cayo mientras Hikari sentía el dolor de el. Como ella misma había tratado a su hermana hace tantos años, miro a la rubia quien solo le devolvió la mirada llena de odio.

- Izumi ¿ Por que haces esto? – pregunto Hikari mientras Astarot la tenia cogida de la cintura – el es tu hermano, solo te quiere ayudar como yo…

- ¿Todavía tienes descaro de preguntar? – pregunto ella enojada antes de que sus ojos le miraran con mas odio y a la vez tristeza junto a dolor que apuñalo a la joven – me engañaste

- No te engañe – dijo Hikari sorprendida – siempre he sido sincera conti…

- ¡JUGASTE CONMIGO Y TIENES EL VALOR DE APARENTAR QUE NO HA PASADO NADA! – grito ella enojada mientras los del Raimon solo le miraban horrorizados – ¿Creías a caso que no me enteraría de tus jueguecitos? Hikari

La pelinegra se sorprendió ante esa palabra, ella no sabia que Eisheth conociera su nombre o que alguien de la organización lo supiera. Eso era algo nuevo para ella.

- Te burlaste de mi Hikari, ¡Espera! ¿Por qué ese es tu nombre real? ¿Me equivoco? O tal vez hasta en eso mientes – dijo la rubia dolida a lo que la pelinegra negó con la cabeza – la próxima que te vea no fallare, y recuerda que debes de cuidarte de mi Hikari, porque yo seré la que te destruya al final

- ¡Izumi! – grito Hikari cuando la joven desapareció del lugar – ¿Qué te hicieron?

Todos guardaban silencio mientras Hiroto solo miraba al suelo. Hikari se mordió el labio inferior queriendo acercarse al chico cuando entonces recordó que estaba junto al mismo mal. Miro a Astarot quien solo le miraba a ella. Todos fijaron su vista en aquel chico, en especial goenji que noto que algo malo se traía entre manos. La cabellera negra azulada lo hacia ver terrorífico y aun mas aquellos ojos azules que parecían dos estacas de hielo dispuestas a matar a alguien con solo verlo. Hayato estaba tenso, porque ese era el duque infernal, Astarot. Hikari queria ayudar a Hiroto, decirle algo como amiga que era, porque le había agarrado un gran cariño que no quería admitir.

- Hiroto – susurro Hikari cuando el de cabello negro le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza – suéltame Astarot, quiero ver a mi amigo

- No – fue una orden que dicto el pelinegro con una sonrisa – es la hora de irnos

- Creo que no escuchaste bien a Eisheth, ella tiene razón nunca volveré – dijo con seguridad la joven cuando el le cogió con mas fuerza la muñeca – me estas lastimando – susurro con voz normal para que el no notara su dolor

- Y creo que no me escuchaste, te llevare por las buenas o por las malas – dijo el antes de que jalara de ella – vámonos

- ¡Que me sueltes! – le grito ella enojada mientras Nikko iba a avanzar

- ¡Astarot detente! – ordeno Hayato cuando los demás iban a acercarse cuando ocurrió

Sin dar tiempo a nada mas un balón paso rozando a todos mientras impactaba en la mano del pelinegro haciéndolo soltar de mala gana a Hikari. Esta levanto la vista sorprendida cuando vio como goenji miraba con fijeza al ojiazul quien le devolvió la mirada. Era obvio que el pelicrema había pateado el balón, y por su enojo podía intuir que iba enserio.

- No te la llevaras si ella no quiere – dijo el delantero de fuego sorprendiendo a todos – y aquí estoy yo para impedirlo

- No sabes con quien te metes idiota – dijo con frialdad Astarot

- O no sabes tu con quien te estas metiendo – le recrimino el de ojos castaños – no te temo

- Ni yo a ti – dijo el ojiazul antes de que sonriera macabramente – te haz metido con el duque infernal

- Goenji – dijo sorprendida Hikari antes de que maldijera lo que acababa de ocurrir

En definitiva Astarot haría pagar esto al pelicrema y conociendo lo vengativo que era el ojiazul heriría muy fuerte al delantero de fuego, y eso era lo que menos quería Hikari. Sin darse cuenta, algún día esos dos serian rivales en mas cosas incluso en el fútbol y en el propio amor.

**Kokoro ga shinu yo_  
_Jibun no tamerai ga**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**Hikigane ni naru yo_  
_Tasukete kimi e to**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**Shinjite kimi kara_  
_Moreta koe ni yureru**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**Kiseki wo inorou ka_  
_Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**Yami no oku de kurikaesu_  
_Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo, para luego mostrar a Bruxa, Striges y Aswang quienes solo miran la sangre)_

**Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai_  
_Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete_  
_Dare ni mo tomerarenai**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?_  
_Kotae wa doko darou?**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?_  
_Doushi you?**

* * *

**Extra 17: Amor de fan **

**Fan1: **¿Por qué rayos Reef esta hablando con esa tipa? – enojada –

**Fan2: **¡Que maldita es la vida! – llorando a cascaditas –

**Fan3: **¡Kyaaa! ¿Por qué la vida es cruel?

**Tsubasa: **tus fans te esperan Reef – curiosa mirando a todas las jóvenes quienes le fulminan con la mirada a lo que le sale una gota en la cabeza –

**Reef: **no les hagas caso, me la estoy pasando genial contigo preciosa – divertido a lo que ella se sonroja mientras las fans lloran a cascaditas –

**Fans: **¡Wa! ¡Reef es tan sexy! – Con ojos de corazón – ¡lo amaremos aunque el quiera a otra!

**Hayato: **y dicen luego que las fans no están locas – con gota en la cabeza –

* * *

**Preguntas: **

**- ¿Goenji matara a tsunami y a Endo a balonazos? ¿Endo ronca mucho? ¿Tsunami dejara de gritar cuando suba a un avión?**

**- ¿Los australianos seguirán siendo coquetos con las chicas? ¿Los celos pasaran?**

**- ¿Hiroto esta confundiendo la amistad con el amor?**

**- ¿Por qué el brujo quiere deshacerse del cofre? ¿Qué secretos ocultara este?**

**- ¿Las chicas y los chicos se reconciliaran? **

**- ¿Eisheth cumplirá su palabra y hará sufrir al Raimon? ¿Hiroto lograra que ella entre en razón? **

**- ¿Astarot es muy posesivo con Hikari? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre goenji y Astarot? ¿Podrá Astarot dañar a goenji o Hikari hará algo?**

* * *

**Nikko: **¡Mi momento público! – llegando con su pizarrita – la hora de ¿Sabias que…?

**...Gary es un buen surfista aunque su primera vez haya sido en la playa de Sídney?**

**...Astarot es el duque de los infiernos en la demonología?**

**...Este capitulo fue pensado por cuatro días antes de que se terminara?**

**...Los celos aumentaran en el siguiente capitulo?**

**...Ya se tiene una escena de una nueva técnica combinada?**

**...Hades reaparecerá en el siguiente capitulo?**

**...Hikari considera a Eisheth como un hermana pequeña?**

**...El rival en el futbol de Goenji sera Astarot?**

**Nikko: **eso es todo ahora sin más me despido no sin antes decir: ¡Comente y denle a favoritos!

**Arlette: **byeee y espero poder subir algo pronto, hasta luego lectores y lectoras xD y pronto subiré o eso creo jeje


	21. Cápitulo 19

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo hoy día el capitulo por el cual muchos han estado esperando además del extra que debía a Destinity-chan y en el cual me esforze esperemos que todo eso haya valido la pena jaja. Antes que nada quiero decir que las técnicas de los partidos que están por venir se nombraran de acuerdo a su forma latina, para comodidad de todos los lectores y también para comodidad de todos he decidido que las técnicas solo estarán en latino, todas incluidas las mías. Y también muchas gracias a eva-chan por ayudarme en algunas partes. Ahora si dejando ese punto en claro les dejo con el capitulo del cual me siento orgullosa ya que me esforze y es uno de los más largos que he hecho en toda mi vida xD pero antes responderé los bellos reviews que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo más y más:**

**Chrona15: **vamos mujer no estoy enojada por lo de los reviews, como siempre digo lo que me importa es que les guste el fic y si lo disfrutan leyendo, eso es todo… aunque…. ¡SI QUIERO AL PERRITO! – abrazándolo en su mundo de ensueños – Arigatou por el lo llamare TENSHI!

**Diana master: **me alegra que te haya encantado diana-chan jeje y espero que este capi sea de tu gusto también, ya que eres una de mis grandes amigas (En fanfiction como en el face), ahora disfruta del capi xD

**Lia-chan555: **y ¡Si! ¡AMO LOS CELOS TAMBIÉN! La técnica combinada la veremos en el próximo capitulo xD y conociendo a esos australianos no se cansaran de seguir con sus coqueteos jeje y ¡YO SI TE QUIERO! No sean malos kazuma y kura con la pobre Lia

**Shion-Kishimoto-kun: **y si habrán mas celos, que de eso vivimos para reír jaja y como adelante en el capi anterior hoy aparece Hades para desgraciar la vida de Shion, bueno ya lo veraz cuando leas esa parte.

**Yue Wang: **tienes razón mama Yue, los celos no pararan…y ese cofre contiene lo que the Hell busca, algo mas oscuro y horrible de lo que cualquiera creería, ya en el siguiente capitulo veremos como Galliard y el resto lo consigue de mala forma aun con las advertencias de lo que puede ocurrir por parte del brujo.

**Siyue-san: **claro que puedes tener tu técnica combinada xD pero tendrás que esperar hasta mas adelante pero de que la tienes la tienes jeje y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo enserio, y con Hiroto…si Rika le ayudara como casamentera profesional que es.

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **en realidad nadie se esperaba eso de Izumi jeje y lo se, a mi también me mataron los celos de kaze y mido jaja aun no paro de reír al recordarlos. Me alegra que te guste el fic Laura-chan, es un triunfo que guste más bien xD

**Ichirouta kazemaru: **jaja los chicos en verdad se merecen un fuerte castigo por lo que dijeron, hoy en el extra los veremos sufrir un poco y ya en los siguientes capis aun mas xD y la pelea a balonazos será guardada para otra ocasión jeje y mucha razón tsunami es el chico del mar y el en un avión…jamás lograra dominar su miedo – con gota en la cabeza –

**Destinity: **lo prometido es deuda amiga mía, hoy te traje lo que haz estado esperando por capítulos y es… ¡El extra de la venganza! MUAJAJAJA y no te preocupes goenji no tocara ni a Endo ni a tsunami, porque sino ¿Quién será el que nos haga reír con su extrema inocencia? O ¿Quién nos hará reír con sus ocurrencias? No ellos deben vivir xD y claro! Dime arle-chan no hay problema amiga jeje

**Misteryname: **pobre Hiroto no se merecía eso pero al menos pronto lo solucionaran o eso espero yo, y si Hikari aun no se cree que el delantero la haya defendido de Astarot xD aunque sus peleas no pararan aun y no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes a mi me pasa muy seguido jeje

**Ahora si el capitulo que hemos esperado todos incluso yo (me demore en terminarlos y si eva-chan no me ayuda en algunas partes moria ) bueno sin mas disfrútenlo:**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges, Bruxa, Cordewa y Aswang)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 19**

Se miraron con fijeza mientras veían en los ojos del otro buscando intimidarse y demostrar quien era el mejor. Estaba enojado. Jamás nadie le había faltado el respeto de tal manera, o si quiera le había mirado como lo estaba haciendo ese idiota. Astarot era conocido por su agresividad y siempre seguir su propio ritmo, pero nunca se había enfrentado a alguien que no se sintiera intimidado por el. Eso sonaba de alguna manera divertido, pensó sonriendo con burla. Al fin había encontrado un nuevo juguete, un nuevo rival que le divertiría vencer. Se enderezo mostrando lo alto que era, intimidando de paso a algunos de los jugadores. Eso le gustaba, provocar pavor entre las personas y verlos sufrir. Sonrió con arrogancia a aquel pelicrema quien solo le devolvió la mirada retándolo a intentar algo. Solo por ahora lo dejaría pasar, pero a la próxima se lo pagaría muy caro.

Los ojos de goenji siguieron con fijeza los movimientos que realizaba aquel chico de cabellera negra. Cuando lo había visto llegar y salvar a Hikari, había creído que era alguien normal. Hasta que hablo con Eisheth y terminaron peleando sobre the Hell. Desde ese momento Astarot había quedado como el villano de la historia, o al menos el enemigo. El podía ser agresivo cuando se lo proponía y tiro el pelotazo por la simple razón de ver a ese chico tratar con brusquedad a una mujer. Hikari podía ser fastidiosa y no le caía bien, pero ante todo era una mujer, y el las respetaba. Por lo que no podía permitir que forzaran a una chica a algo contra su voluntad y mucho menos que la lastimaran en el proceso.

- Me las pagaras un día, aunque debes de ser Shuuya Goenji, el delantero de fuego muy reconocido – dijo Astarot burlón a lo que el pelicrema le arqueo una ceja ya que no se esperaba que conociera su nombre – muy pronto nos veremos y para la próxima me las pagaras muy caro

- Quiero verte intentarlo – le reto el de cabellera crema con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos castaños le miraban con fastidio

- Jaja en verdad no sabes con quien haz declarado la guerra delantero – dijo el pelinegro divertido

- Astarot – dijo Hikari seria cuando el le ignoro

Astarot sonrió con arrogancia, demostrando que el no seria fácil de vencer. Nadie se movía cuando el se dio la vuelta y miro a Hikari con fijeza. Ella solo le devolvió la mirada seria mientras se cogía su muñeca adolorida. La fuerza de un sirviente de the Hell era enorme, y fácilmente podían lastimar a alguien. Los ojos azules del pelinegro brillaron peligrosos antes de que un humo negro apareciera y se extendiera hasta hacer desaparecer a Astarot. Ella suspiro cansada antes de que recogiera el colgante que Izumi había arrojado al suelo con dolor y odio hacia ellos. Miro al cisne antes de que lo apretara, se sentía mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mejor dicho fatal. Izumi estaba cayendo en la oscuridad, en un lugar de donde nunca podría salir si seguía así. Pero si la rubia estaba así… ¿Cómo estaban los demás? ¿Cómo estaba Araxiel, Ananel o los demás jugadores del fallen? Se mordió el labio inferior lamentándose no haber huido con todo su equipo. Tal vez Izumi si tenía razón y ella si había fallado a todos.

Hoshiri se arrodillo al lado de Hiroto y le puso una mano en el hombro a lo que el solo le esquivo levantándose en silencio. La pelinegra se sintió dolida ante esa acción pero no quiso decir nada. Veía con tristeza como su amigo solo se marcho rumbo al hotel, sabia que no debía de molestarlo pero la preocupación estaba con ella. Con ayuda de Holly se levanto y miro a Hikari quien estaba en silencio apretando algo que había lanzado Eisheth. Cambio la vista hacia los demás cuando noto que Nice iba a preguntar por lo que había ocurrido mas kido lo detuvo con un susurro. El rubio asintió para luego guardar silencio y solo avanzar junto al resto hacia el hotel.

Nikko observo como su hermana se sobaba la muñeca adolorida. Al final si había salido lastimada, pensó con tristeza cuando se acerco a ella mientras el resto reanudaba su camino hacia el hotel.

- ¿Por qué ese tipo quiso llevarte a la fuerza? – pregunto Nikko suavemente mientras cogía del brazo a su hermana

Hikari le miro con fastidio antes de que se soltara y avanzara dejando a su hermano parado. Nikko gruño una maldición baja y siguió caminando, aunque en su mente estaba preocupado por lo que hace un rato había ocurrido. El sabía muy bien que ese chico era de the Hell, aun peor que se había encaprichado con su hermana. Nikko podía ser un mujeriego, un desconsiderado, rebelde y hasta algunas veces fastidioso pero el amaba a su hermana. Hikari era una parte importante de su vida, el no era el mejor hermano del mundo lo aceptaba pero aun así quería el bien de su hermanita. Y tenia el presentimiento que durante este viaje, las cosas estarían demasiado complicadas a cada momento.

* * *

Astarot la cogió con fuerza de la muñeca en cuanto le observo enojado. Ella le devolvió la mirada con llamas en su interior, ambos estaba con enojo verdadero. Eisheth quería matar a Astarot por arruinar su oportunidad de lastimar a los que le habían dañado en el alma. Mientras que el duque infernal la quería eliminar por haber intentado dañar a Naamah. Sabían que no podían seguir así y que esto se debía de solucionar ya, demostrar quien era el mejor delantero, y ninguno se echaría para atrás como un cobarde ya que el orgullo estaba enfrente de ellos. La cancha de futbol estaba vacía, nadie les miraba por lo que en este momento se definiera cual de sus dos técnicas era la mas potente. La rubia solo quería dejar en claro que ella no era débil, conocía bien a su oponente y sabia que seria alguien difícil de derrotar.

- Te dejo los honores Eisheth aunque creo que ya sabes que no soy alguien débil ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto divertido el pelinegro a lo que ella solo se sorprendió antes de que gruñera

- No te confíes Astarot – susurro ella con seguridad – no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente

Astarot no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia en cuanto ella dijo eso, sus labios soltaron una risa divertida antes de que retrocediera un paso alejándose de la rubia.

- Empieza ya bailarina – dijo el a lo que ella le miro feo

- Como quieras – fue la simple respuesta de ella

La ojirosa se paro en puntas con elegancia, dio tres vueltas sobre si misma al estilo del ballet clásico sobre su pierna izquierda, creando un gran tornado donde se pueden distinguir unas brillantes plumas blancas. La chica chuteo el balón hacia arriba y salta girando elegantemente mientras, en sus pies, se crean destellos antes de que quede a la altura del balón. Astarot veía cada movimiento divertido, lo hacia bien y a la vez con belleza pero esto era una competencia de fuerza y el no iba a perder.

- REMATE DEL CISNE – **grito Eisheth antes de que chuteara el balón fuertemente, este solo se aproximo velozmente y con una gran fuerza hacia la portería mientras una estela de plumas y brillantes destellos lo acompañaban hasta que anoto – **intenta superar eso duque infernal

- Con gusto lo hare – dijo el delantero burlón

Ella rodo los ojos dejándole el campo libre mientras observaba aunque en realidad estaba algo mas concentrada en sus heridas. Le dolían horriblemente pero no quería que el ojiazul se diera cuenta de su pequeño dolorcillo por lo cual respiro hondo y se aguanto. Miro hacia Astarot quien solo sonrió con arrogancia haciéndola gruñir de fastidio ante la excesiva confianza que ese chico tenia sobre el. Detestaba que ¨_El duque infernal_¨ siempre fuera tan egocéntrico, podía ser el mejor delantero del Dark Demon pero eso no significaba que fuera el mejor entre todos los de The Hell.

El pelinegro movió un poco el balón y sonrió aun mas cuando eligió que tiro realizaría. Su favorito y el primero que logro crear, a la vez uno de los mas fuertes. El ojiazul salto al cielo junto al balón antes de que invocara a un enorme dragón de escamas rojas con enormes alas, mientras sus ojos eran de un color negro. Astarot dio un giro y luego elevo la pierna derecha. Eisheth observaba todo cuando reconoció cual de sus tiros era, se sorprendió al notar que tendría la gracia de ver ese tiro del cual siempre solían hablar todos.

- EL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO **– grito el ojiazul antes de que chuteara el balón con fuerza, de inmediato el reptil que estaba a su lado abrió la boca lanzando fuego hacia el tiro. Este formo un tornado de fuego que se dirigió hacia la portería dejando restos de fuego a su alrededor y con facilidad se anoto – **¿Qué te pareció?

La pregunta fue echa cuando el cayo al suelo de pie. Se acerco con burla hacia la rubia quien solo había estado algo sorprendida por el potente tiro, hizo una mueca antes de que se levantara. Le dio la espalda aceptando que el delantero no era nadie débil pero eso no significaba que fuera mejor que ella siquiera. Los ojos de el obtuvieron un brillo oscuro antes de que la siguiera en silencio, ella no se quejo o dijo algo ya que su humor no estaba de buenas ese día. Aun más cuando recordaba lo cerca que había estado de dañar a esa estúpida de Hikari y al débil de Hiroto. Un día lograría destruirlos, pero por ahora lo dejaría de esta forma. Eisheth aun conocía ese dicho: ¨_Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor_¨, y eso se cumpliría cuando fallen humillara al Raimon.

* * *

Se removió incomodo mientras sentía como la pesadilla empeoraba a cada segundo que la oscuridad lo rodeaba. Podía verla, podía ver como su hermana estaba llorando y el no podía ayudarla. La desesperación le invadió junto al miedo de que ella se fuera otra vez y luego jamás la volviera a ver. El pelirrojo intento acercarse pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ir por ella? bajo la mirada cuando se encontró con la respuesta a su interrogante. Unas manos, mejor dicho unas sombras lo sostenían de sus pies impidiéndole avanzar. ¡Maldita sea! Se movió, intento liberarse pero sus intentos fueron eso, solo intentos que no tenían éxito alguno. Sintió la impotencia, su hermana levanto la vista y le miro con unos ojos de color rosa vacio, sin ganas de continuar con el precioso regalo de la vida. Quiso gritar su nombre pero noto hasta ese momento que no tenía voz. No, se dijo horrorizado ante esto.

Un grito le trajo a la realidad antes de que levantara la vista y viera como su hermana era arrastrada a la oscuridad por varias sombras. La tragaban mientras ella solo pedía ayuda, suplicaba a su hermano que la salvara. El pelirrojo apretó los puños, sintió como el dolor se apoderaba de el. Soltó un grito aunque este jamás se escucho, mientras su hermana fue tragada por las sombras. Se dejo caer al suelo, las lágrimas al final caían por sus ojos y las sombras le estaban jalando con fuerza. No opuso resistencia y se dejo jalar cuando frente a el apareció Eisheth con una sonrisa malvada que le horrorizo.

- Ojala que te refundas en la oscuridad onii-san – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tenebrosa cuando Hiroto estiro su mano pidiendo ayuda – adiós

- ¡No! ¡Izumi! – grito al fin el pelirrojo mientras estiraba su mano

Un golpe seco lo trajo al mundo real mientras sentía el dolor formarse en su espalda al fin. Abrió los ojos con miedo, encontrándose solo con la habitación del hotel y los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana. Se froto los ojos, sintió el sudor que se derramaba por su piel pálida. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado, seguro al susto que se había llevado hace unos segundos. Aunque la pesadilla había sido tan real, había podido sentir como Izumi desaparecía dejándolo solo, perdiéndola otra vez. Revolviéndose el cabello se levanto del suelo cuando sintió una mirada sobre el.

Dándose vuelta se encontró con los ojos carbón de su compañero de cuarto aquí en Sídney, era nada mas ni nada menos que Midorikawa. Su mejor amigo, y a la vez el mejor amigo de Izumi. Se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decirle al peliverde, no estaba de muy buen humor en estos momentos y mucho menos para escuchar algo de alguna persona. El ojinegro se acerco antes de que le pusiera una mano en el hombro, a lo que el ojiverde bajo la vista sintiéndose fatal. Su hermana le había dicho que le odiaba, y había aventado el colgante de cisne que el le había obsequiado hace años. El era el culpable, el único que había causado todo este daño a su hermana. Y nunca se lo perdonaría.

- Hiroto, debemos ir a entrenar…es algo tarde – dijo Midorikawa a lo que su amigo solo suspiro

- Anda, yo no tengo ganas de nada hoy – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama

Midorikawa suspiro y volvió a mirar a su amigo, sabia que Hiroto se estaba sintiendo fatal pero no sabia que hacer. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero tampoco podía mentir diciendo algo que no sabia como terminaría.

- ¿Qué les digo a los demás? – pregunto Midorikawa a lo que Hiroto se encogió de hombros

- No les digas nada, si preguntaran tu solo di que me quede dormido – dijo el pelirrojo antes de que el ojinegro asintiera

- Ryu-kantoku se enojara, pero tu solo descansa – dijo el ojinegro saliendo de la habitación – lo necesitas

- Arigatou Midorikawa – susurro el ojiverde – y pase lo que pase, no quiero ver a nadie

- Claro – susurro el peliverde preocupado

La puerta se cerró y el pelirrojo se dejo caer en la cama sintiéndose terriblemente mal. La culpa le estaba enloqueciendo junto al dolor del rechazo y el odio de parte de su hermana. ¿Se loe merecía? ¿En verdad el se merecía esto? Sonrió con amargura mientras una maldita lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se lo merecía. Había cambiado a su ratona por seguir las órdenes de ¨padre¨ y ahora aquí estaban las consecuencias. Guardo siempre el dolor de su corazón, pero ahora ya no podía seguir así. Solo deseaba desaparecer, o regresar en el tiempo y que sus padres jamás lo hubieran dejado a el y a Izumi solos. Aunque ya fuera tarde para todo eso. Ya que solo eran sueños, deseos que jamás se cumplirían.

* * *

Si, había tomado esa decisión y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo, aunque Hikari le pusiera esa cara de que futuramente lo mataría. El no le tenía ni el más mínimo miedo, mientras que la chica no estuviera cerca de algún cuchillo todo estaría bien. Sudo frio cuando pensó esa vez en Londres cuando ella le lanzo aquellos utensilios de cocina con el único objetivo de hacerle temerle, y lamentablemente lo había conseguido. Pero aun así no cambiaria de parecer, después de todo lo que esta niña necesitaba era integrarse al grupo y aprender a trabajar en equipo. Porque en lo que había visto, durante aquel partido contra Shadow, fue que esta joven de ojos color plata, detestaba tener que cooperar con los demás. Y si pasaba el balón era solo para que alguien hiciera un tiro, porque de que a Hikari le gustara trabajar con los demás era como que a Ryu no le gustaban las hermosas mujeres, y eso era una total mentira. Por lo que ahora necesitaba que uno de esos chicos trabajara con ella. El problema seria: ¿Quién de todos? Miro a los jóvenes quienes de inmediato le miraron sin entender.

- No hare una técnica combinada – se quejo Hikari cruzándose de brazos a lo que Ryu le miro fastidiándose

- No me vengas con caprichos tontos, harás lo que yo diga y te acabo de decir que harás una técnica combinada y lo harás con uno de ¡Ellos! – ordeno Ryu señalando a los jugadores del Raimon quienes le miraron como si hubiera enloquecido – ahora, que de un paso al frente quien trabajara con Hikari

Después de esa frase todos retrocedieron mientras la pelinegra abría los ojos sorprendida ante lo desgraciados que eran esos traidores. Al entrenador le resbalo una gota por la cabeza al notar que ninguno quería tampoco trabajar con ella, bien tenían un serio problema. Necesitaban una nueva técnica combinada, pero el problema recaía en que ninguno quería acercarse a la joven de ojos como el mercurio. No quedaba otra mas que elegir, ¿Quién de todos? Se pregunto Ryu mientras miraba a los jóvenes. ¿Qué tal kazemaru? No, esa no era la mejor opción. El peliazul se veía como un pacifista y con el genio de esta chica necesitaban a alguien que la pusiera en su sitio. ¿Kido? Mejor no, porque conociéndola ella lo terminaría aburriendo hasta el grado de que lo haría renunciar. ¿Goenji? Buena broma, esos dos se llevaban pésimo. Uno de los dos se mataría antes de que lograran algo. ¿Midorikawa? ¿Toramaru? ¿Suzuno? ¿Nagumo? ¿Someoka? ¿Qué tal Fudo? Bien, Ryu se estaba desesperando al no saber quien de todos podía trabajar con la pelinegra.

Entonces recordó a cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Sonrió triunfante al recordar que Hiroto tenía una relación menos complicada con Hikari así que tal vez podrían lograr algo. Miro a todos buscándolo con la mirada cuando no encontró al ojiverde. ¡¿Por qué?! Grito en su mente con cascaditas en los ojos. ¿Dónde se había metido ese chico? Lo siguió buscando con la mirada pero no lo hayo. Genial, tenía que buscar a otra victima…jugador que pudiera colaborar con la pelinegra pero ¿Quién? Seria mucho más fácil si la actitud de aquella mocosa no fuera tan desesperante. El castaño fulmino con la mirada a Hikari quien solo bufo y volteo su rostro con notable enfado. Estúpido orgullo que ella tenía.

- ¡Disculpen la demora! – exclamo una voz masculina que hizo voltearse a todos cuando vieron como llegaba fubuki con una mirada de disculpas – lo siento Ryu-kantoku, me quede dormido y se me hizo tarde

- Eso fue por tu estupidez Shirou – se quejo Atsuya, mientras que su hermano mayor le miro con regaño en el rostro

- No se me hubiera echo tarde si alguien no hubiera estado viendo televisión hasta muy tarde – se quejo el peligris a lo que Atsuya se volteo silbando mientras que muchos le miraba acusatoriamente

Ryu miro al peligris quien solo le miro con verdadera culpa por su tardanza. Fubuki, pensó Ryu cuando la idea llego a su mente como un rayo. ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante lo que se le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Hikari era una chica de carácter fuerte, terca, orgullosa y principalmente mandona, mientras que fubuki era alguien amable, dulce y buen amigo que siempre intentaría ayudar en lo que fuera. Juntos podrían lograr llevarse bien, y con suerte tal vez el ojigris podría lograr ablandar un poco a aquella terca joven. Además el peligris sabia técnicas de tipo hielo mientras que ella sabía técnicas aéreas y de luz. Así que en definitiva juntos lograrían crear una poderosa técnica que dejaría al Cursed con la boca abierta. Observo como Hikari le miro desconfiada a lo que el sonrió con inocencia mientras cogía del brazo a fubuki con su mano izquierda y con la derecha el brazo de Hikari. Todos le miraron sin entender mientras el sonreía mas.

- Felicidades fubuki-san, Hikari será tu nueva compañera de entrenamiento y con suerte ambos lograran crear una técnica que venza al Cursed – decreto el entrenador a lo que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que al chico de hielo solo miraba a Hikari

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos mientras que Hikari se soltó del agarre de Ryu y le fulmino con la mirada

¿Lo decía enserio? Se preguntaron en sus mentes todos los jóvenes. El pobre fubuki iba a sufrir con aquella orden, ya que con Hikari cualquiera sufriría por horas con su genio.

- No trabajare con este niño bonito – dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos antes de que mirara feo al resto quienes solo apartaron la mirada – _juro que se las hare pagar un día _– pensó ella enojada

- Hikari, la decisión esta tomada y punto final, ahora quiero que entrenes con fubuki y es lo ultimo que diré – dijo Ryu con decisión a lo que ella solo bufo dándose vuelta

- Daidouji-san – susurro fubuki a lo que ella se volteo mirándole feo antes de que sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo – tal vez podríamos empezar entrenando…

No, por supuesto que no iba a trabajar con ese mocoso estilo moe. Hikari detestaba tener que colaborar con otros, ya que a las justas podía trabajar en equipo con sus compañeros de juego. Entonces Ryu debería de saber que ella no deseaba…mejor dicho NO QUERÍA realizar una técnica combinada y mucho menos con un niñito que tenia cara de cachorrito recién nacido.

- Matare a Ryu – dijo ella antes de que se encaminara en otra dirección dejando con la palabra a fubuki quien solo le miro sorprendido antes de que suspirara y la siguiera

- Pobre chico, la pasara fatal – dijo tsunami con una gota en la cabeza mientras que todos asentían – y por lo que vi ella nos querrá matar luego

Todos tragaron saliva sabiendo muy bien que por hacerla pasar por esto, la ojiplata se vengaría de la peor forma. Pero ¿Qué importaba? De todas formas ellos no le tenían miedo. Claro que no, se decían en sus mentes aunque por fuera estaban temblando. En un momento escucharon unas risillas que les llamaron la atención.

Se dieron vuelta encontrándose con las chicas quienes estaban riendo de una manera divertida junto a los australianos. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Pensaron todos cuando les miraron con la boca abierta, en especial la de un chico que ya estaban echando humo por las orejas de los celos que estaba sintiendo. Los demás chicos solo les miraron divertidos, para luego retroceder un paso dejándole el camino libre y que descargara su ira en ese peliverde que estaba coqueteando sin descaro alguno con Tsubasa. En verdad a kazemaru le debía de gustar bastante la peliverde, pensaron todos. Solo había un detalle…el mismo ex velocista no se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de todos ante ese problema, en verdad el ojiavellana era un lento en el amor al igual que Endo.

- Sabes kazemaru…deberías decirle que te gusta – dijo como si nada Kidou a lo que el ojiavellana abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Gustar? ¿De que hablas Kidou? – pregunto sorprendido el peliazul

Si no fuera porque esa respuesta ya se la sabían de antemano, los chicos se habrían caído de espaldas ante la estupidez de kazemaru. ¡¿Cómo era posible que el mismo chico no se diera cuenta de que se estaba enamorando?! Una muy buena pregunta que hasta el momento no tenía respuesta alguna.

- Solo olvídalo – dijo Fudou haciendo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia al asunto – el cuatro ojos solo dijo algo sin sentido ¿Verdad?

- Si – dijo Kidou con una gota en la cabeza

_¨ ¿Cómo es posible que aun no se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?¨ _esa era la interrogante que se planteaba Kidou en todo momento. Porque era muy obvio que kazemaru estaba sintiendo mas que amistad por la ojigris. La respuesta vino con rapidez a la mente del de googles… ¿Podría ser que kazemaru no quería aceptar la verdad? Eso sonaba bastante coherente solo que el único que tenia aquella respuesta era el mismísimo ojiavellana.

- Oh bueno, si ustedes lo dicen – dijo el peliazul cuando volvió a escuchar las risas haciéndole fruncir el ceño con fastidio – como detesto a los australianos

- Ya somos un grupo – dijeron todos suspirando fastidiados

- ¡Ya llegue! – grito Midorikawa llegando a escena mientras todos le veían de mala forma – ¿Qué me perdí?

Kazemaru le señalo hacia donde estaban los australianos riéndose de manera coqueta mientras no desaprovechan la oportunidad de abrazar a las chicas. De inmediato y sin dar tiempo a nada mas Midorikawa enrojeció de celos mientras echaba humo por las orejas de enojo e indignación. Al parecer el peliverde tan se sentía bastante celoso de que su mejor amiga Naomi estuviera pegada a ese australiano de nombre Quincy. Cuando iba a ir a reclamarle a su amiga, el entrenador lo cogió del brazo jalándolo y mirándolo con seriedad haciendo que el ojinegro se paralizara.

- ¿Dónde esta Hiroto? – ordeno saber a lo que el peliverde suspiro cansado pensado en la mentira que debía de decir

- Se ha quedado dormido, lo siento Ryu-kantoku pero lo vi algo resfriado por lo que no lo quise despertar – justifico el ex capitán de tormenta géminis

Ryu sabía muy bien que ese chico le estaba mintiendo pero se hizo una idea de lo que en verdad estaba pasando. No había venido porque estaba deprimido por lo de su hermana, o algo le había comentado Nikko ayer en la noche sobre la relación del ex miembro del Alius y la actual capitana de fallen. Solo por esta vez no diría nada más, ya que el sabia de antemano lo que era sufrir por tener una hermana. Pero eso no significaba que no tendría una charla con el pelirrojo mas tarde. Deprimiéndose, Hiroto no solucionaría nada, el mismo Ryu sabia de eso por lo que el chico debía salir de su oscuridad y hallar una solución. _¨Mira quien habla, ¿Tienes derecho de juzgar? Tu eres un cobarde que huye de tu propia verdad Ryu¨_, su mente le susurro aquellas palabras haciéndole sentir como un idiota. El no era nadie para reclamar algo, después de todo el también había huido de su verdad. De sus acciones.

* * *

Fudou se encogió de hombros mientras iniciaban el entrenamiento cuando vio como la pelinegra de ojos azules brillantes se escabullía de la cancha saliendo con rapidez. Arqueo una ceja ante eso cuando los australianos venían junto a las demás jóvenes dispuestos a entrenar. _¨ ¿A dónde va esa bruja?¨ _se pregunto en su mente el de mohicano mientras la joven ya había salido del lugar. La curiosidad muchas veces era prueba viviente de que uno no se resistía a saber más de otros. Cuando noto la discusión que comenzaba y Ryu intentaba aligerarla, el de ojos verdes se escabullo fácilmente listo para seguir a la ojiazul. Shion, si no mal recordaba el nombre de la chica. ¨_ ¿A dónde demonios iba Shion?_¨ se preguntaba el cuando la vio doblar en una calle cerca de ahí.

- ¿A dónde te diriges? – susurro una voz que le sorprendió

- Vas demasiado apurado – dijo otra voz masculina que le hizo maldecir en voz baja

- Demonios – susurro de mal humor Fudou – me están siguiendo ¿Eh?

Dándose vuelta se encontró con los profundos ojos cafés de Nikko quien le arqueaba una ceja con curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo Fudou. Y no venia solo ya que a su lado estaba ese chico de rizos de nombre Gary. Incluso el mismo Fudou se preguntaba porque estaba siguiendo a la ojiazul pero ni el lo sabía. Se limite a gruñirles antes de que le volviera a seguir el paso a la delantera. ¨_Algo_¨ estaba pasando, y tenía el presentimiento de que ese ¨_Algo_¨ terminara en desastre. No es que el del mohicano fuera adivino o algo por el estilo, pero desde que cometió el error de formar parte de la Shin Teikoku, había ganado una especie de sexto sentido para saber cuando había problemas. Sonaba loco, estúpido e incluso demente, pero era la verdad. En este caso tenía el presentimiento de que aquella pelinegra se metería en uno de los peores problemas. Y Fudou…debía ayudarla aunque la idea le desagradara.

* * *

Llevaba mas de un maldito año sin verla, un maldito año en donde ocultaba su dolor detrás de una coraza intentando no pensar en lo sucedido; intentando convencerse a si mismo de que algún día encontraría con su hermana y todo volvería a ser como antes. Ese sueño lo había mantenido en pie, lo había ayudado a seguir adelante desando que ella estuviera viva y un día poder abrazarla y decirle todo lo que la había extrañado. Pero sus suplicas se habían cumplido, se había vuelto a reencontrar con Izumi, pero no de la forma que deseaba; porque ahora, su pequeña Izumi había caído en las garras de la oscuridad. ¨_Y todo gracias a ti_¨ esa frase resonó en su mente una y otra vez, adentrándolo en una espiral de dolor de la que nunca saldría. Porque todo era su maldita culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciego siempre, tan ciego cuando ¨Padre¨ formo la academia Alius, si hubiera entrado en razón cuando Izumi intento sacarle de la oscuridad en la que el mismo se había metido hace tiempo. Tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Sintió como una traviesa lagrima corría por su pálida mejilla mientras el dolor crecía a cada segundo enterrándolo cada vez mas en su culpa. Porque se lo merecía, se merecía esto y mucho mas, porque ahora, Hiroto kiyama estaba experimentando el dolor que el mismo había causado. O al menos, era lo que el pelirrojo pensaba. Las lagrimas no tardaros en bañar su rostro. Se sentía tan mal que no había forma de describir la tristeza y el enojo, esto ultimo por el mismo, que lo envolvía en un mundo oscuro. Quería hacer algo por salvar a su hermana, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, no encontraba solución. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¨_No hay solución, acepta que al final si perdiste a tu hermana_¨ le susurro su conciencia mientras las descaradas lagrimas caían con mas intensidad.

- Hiroto ¿Por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento? – dijo una voz que lo sorprendió

Dándose vuelta con rapidez observo como desde la puerta abierta estaba Hikari apoyada en el marco. Su mirada expresaba dolor y tristeza, sorprendiéndolo al principio cuando recordó que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Por acto de reflejo se dio vuelta y se seco con sus puños las gotas saladas, no quería que ella lo viera llorar, no quería que nadie lo viera de esta forma. En un estado de debilidad. La escucho suspirar, para que después se escuchara el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- No tienes que fingir conmigo que nos haz llorado Hiroto – dijo ella cuando el pelirrojo volteo su vista hacia la pelinegra

La ojiplata se sentó al lado de su cama, el solo le dejo un espacio mientras le miraba sin querer seguir hablando de esto. No tenia ganas de discutir o hablar de cómo se sentía, además Hikari no le entendería. Ella no podría entender ese dolor que el estaba sintiendo.

- No quiero ser grosero pero solo déjame en paz, por favor Hikari – dijo el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza – no quiero hablar con nadie y mucho menos en estos momentos

- ¿No crees que es mejor que busques una manera de pensar en Izumi…? – ella intento decir pero el solo dio un fuerte golpe a la pared – Hiroto – susurro

- No quiero hablar de ella – dijo el en un susurro – no quiero recordar como es ahora mi hermana, no quiero seguir viendo en lo que la he convertido

Ante aquellas palabras ella solo abrió los ojos sorprendida. No se esperaba que el se sintiera culpable de lo sucedido, había sabido que el estaba en mal estado por lo de Eisheth pero no que creyera ser el responsable de todo. Lo que había sucedido estaba hecho, pero buscar un culpable en estos momentos de seguro solo los retrasaría y arruinaría su búsqueda de una solución. ¿Era tan difícil entender algo tan sencillo? Ella siempre había considerado que los fuertes sobrevivían a todo y los débiles caían. ¨_No seas débil Naamah que nadie nunca se detendrá a ayudarte_¨ las palabras de ¨_El_¨ resonaron en su mente antes de que suspirara.

Aunque no le gustara esas palabras eran la pura realidad. ¿Quién se detiene a ayudarte cuando te haz caído y no te puedes levantar? Nadie, ni siquiera tú familia a veces te ayuda. Hikari sabia que el dolor no pasaría tan fácilmente, y que la cicatriz nunca se cerraría. Pero aunque intentaría decirle que ella sabia de su dolor, el no querría abrirse a eso. Solo seguiría culpándose de algo que no fue culpa suya. Suspiro y le acaricio el hombro como si fuera una hermana mayor. Nunca había hecho este papel muy bien salvo con…esa pequeña bailarina. Trago saliva al sentir que los recuerdos querían regresar, pero ella los enterró en el fondo de su alma. No era el momento adecuado para que ella también se deprimiera.

- Tu no eres el culpable Hiroto – susurro con dulzura – Izumi eligió mal su camino como todos lo hemos hecho pero esos no significa que sea mala – dijo Hikari intentando suavizar las cosas pero no obtuvo éxito alguno

- Yo soy el culpable – dijo el pelirrojo mientras ella suspiraba – yo hice esto ¿Por qué no lo entiendes Hikari? Yo hice esto – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia – ¡Yo la impulse a su destrucción! Maldita sea

Fubuki tomo aire cuando estuvo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Hiroto. Quiso tocar pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo mientras escuchaba las palabras del pelirrojo, sintió como el pesimismo del chico le atrapaba. Lo comprendía tan bien. El había sufrido mucho cuando había creído a su propio hermana muerto hace tan solo unos meses atrás, pero gracias a la vida o al mismo destino lo había reencontrado. En un orfanato cerca de ciudad inazuma había oído de un chico que era famoso por ser un excelente delantero del elemento hielo. Kidou se lo había comentado aunque fubuki solo había cerrado sus oídos diciendo que seria bueno conocer a un chico tan talentoso, sabiendo en el fondo que había una mínima posibilidad de que ese delantero pudiera haber sido Atsuya.

Con la insistencia de Endo, al final había decidido ir a ver a ese chico ya que tal vez pudiera aprender nuevas técnicas con su ayuda. Rio suavemente al recordar que casi se desmayo al ver que ese joven era idéntico a él, como dos gotas de agua. Sus amigos se habían quedado con la boca abierta y no le habían podido decir nada. No, se corrigió el. Al final si se había desmayado, ya que no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido después. Salvo que cuando despertó Atsuya había estado a su lado sorprendido y sin entender quien era Shirou. Sus memorias fueron apartadas cuando sintió como alguien tosía levemente detrás de él. Se dio vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con goenji quien tenía una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Fubuki? – pregunto el delantero cuando el peligris solo se quedo paralizado sin saber que decir cuando el pelicrema miro la habitación y escucho las palabras de Hiroto – ¿Lo estas espiando?

El ojigris se sorprendió antes eso antes de que negara con la cabeza con rapidez, avergonzado de que pensaran eso de el. Shirou nunca había gustado de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, después de todo el respetaba la privacidad.

- No, es solo que seguí a Daidouji-san y ella esta hablando con Hiroto por lo que no se si tocar o esperar – susurro el chico avergonzado a lo que goenji le miro algo serio antes de que suspirara

- Mejor dejémoslos y luego vuelves – dijo el ojicastaño cuando escucho un grito por parte de Hiroto

- ¡Yo soy el culpable de que ella se haya vuelto Eisheth! – grito el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes cuando escucharon un sonido fuerte

El sonido había sido un golpe, mejor dicho una fuerte bofeteada y ya tenían una idea de quien era la agresora. Sin poderlo evitar solo guardaron silencio mientras estaban paralizados esperando lo que ocurriría ahora. Porque estaban seguros de que en estos momentos, Hikari y Hiroto tendrían una fuerte discusión.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! – los dos jóvenes pudieron oír el grito firme de Hikari aun estando detrás de la puerta – ¡TU NO TIENES LA CULPA DE NADA!

Tanto el pelicrema como el ojigris, no pudieron evitar seguir escuchando la conversación; así que solo esperaron una respuesta por parte de Hiroto, en silencio. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la recamara, las cosas no estaban tan bien. Hiroto sintió como su mejilla ardía de dolor, la pelinegra le había abofeteado extremadamente fuerte. No se atrevió a mencionar una palabra mas, solo miraba como los ojos color plata de la chica se habían tornado en unos orbes escarlatas llenos de enojo y furia, y eso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le asustaba. Sintió como una mirada llena de rencor por parte de la chica se ceñía sobre el, ¿Por qué demonios le miraba de esa forma? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras la pena y la desesperación se apoderaban de él otra vez. Pero esta vez, no dejaría que la chica le volviera a intentar convencer de algo absurdo. ¿Qué no tenia la culpa? Si, si la tenía y ni ella ni nadie podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Levanto la mirada con orgullo mientras se tocaba la zona dañada intentando aliviar el dolor, cuando cayo en la cuenta de que el no tenia porque darle explicaciones a Hikari. Por muy amigos que fuesen este era un tema privado, del que nadie podía hablar o meterse. Así que se canso, quería estar solo, ¿Es que nadie lo entendía? El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana, no quería ver el rostro de su amiga enfurecida, quería tener unos minutos de paz, en soledad.

- Será mejor que te vallas – susurro de espaldas a la pelinegra

- No – dijo firme y segura Hikari – no me iré Hiroto – el pelirrojo se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la chica para luego girarse y explotar

- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡¿ES QUE NADIE LO ENTIENDE?! – dijo echo furia

- ¡TU SI QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA! – grito desesperadamente Hikari, quería entrar en razón de una maldita vez – parece que no quieres a tu hermana – dijo en un tono seco y cortante

Hiroto sintió esas palabras como un puñal en el corazón. ¿Qué no la quería? Eso era mentira, una vil mentira. Lo que más quería en el mundo era a su ratona. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Pensó con furia el pelirrojo. Esto no se lo dejaría pasar ni ahora ni nunca.

- ¡CLARO QUE LA QUIERO! – salto a la defensiva el ojiverde

- Demuéstralo entonces – Hikari no se limito a subir su voz, aunque por su tono, lo que decía la pelinegra iba totalmente en serio – demuestra que la amas

Hiroto quedo atónito, ¿Qué debía de responder ahora? Demostrarlo, ¿Demostrar qué? ¿A qué se refería la pelinegra? Seguro que lo intentaba confundir. Si, para eso, lo intentaba confundir e intentar cambiar sus ideales, su forma de pensar. ¨_Demuéstralo_¨ esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, demostrar el gran amor que sentía por su hermana. Pero ¿Cómo? Apretó los dientes enojado ante lo que ella había dicho.

- ¡¿Y como diablos hago eso?! – dijo alterado plantándole cara a la chica mientras apretaba los puños – para ti es muy fácil ¿Verdad? Porque no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento…

- Te equivocas – dijo la pelinegra dando un paso al frente

Se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Se equivocaba? Entonces recordó algo que la madre de Hikari le había dicho hace tan solo un tiempo atrás. ¨_Mitsuko murió hace seis años_¨ aquellas simples palabras resonaron en su mente antes de que mirara los ojos color plata que destilaban una tristeza tan grande y la culpa ardiente. El había dicho que ella no le entendía, cuando Hikari había perdido a una hermana hace años atrás. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel al decirle eso? Se sintió como un idiota insensible, bajo la vista. No quería seguir viéndola a los ojos después de lo que le había dicho, le había dañado sin siquiera saberlo.

- Yo se lo que es perder a una hermana, pero al menos tu aun la puedes recuperar Hiroto, en vez yo ya no puedo – dijo ella, el tono de voz había bajado siendo casi un susurro que expresaba dolor y amargura – no dejes que Izumi se pierda por culpa de The Hell, demuestra que la amas

El se quedo callado mientras Hikari se desesperaba a cada segundo. Sus propios recuerdos la estaban atormentando mientras que al ver al pelirrojo en ese estado sus propios instintos le obligaban a ayudarlo. Maldito fuera ese lado débil que poseía, pero no quería ver a su amigo así. No cuando el le había ayudado hace un tiempo.

- Si de verdad quieres a tu hermana, sálvala, haz todo lo posible por sacarla de ese infierno en vez de lamentarte – dijo ella a lo que el levanto la vista mirándole sorprendido – aquí sentado no solucionarás nada Hiroto – su voz sonó suave, con una tonalidad maternal – Si de verdad quieres que tu hermana vuelva a ser la de antes, lucha y demuéstrale que está equivocada, haz que vea que en realidad le importas y que ella no es mala

El solo le miro con dolor expresándole que quería salvar a su hermana pero a la vez no podía hacerlo solo. Tenía miedo de que al final su hermana le rechazara otra vez. Hiroto estaba desesperado y sin saber que camino seguir.

- ¿Y como hago eso? – dijo el alterado para después apretar los puños – es muy fácil decir eso pero no hacerlo

- Jugando al futbol – dijo ella brindándole una cálida sonrisa que sorprendió al pelirrojo ante su respuesta

Fuera del cuarto los jóvenes seguían escuchando la conversación, y en cada parte se habían sorprendido más y más hasta que llegaron a la parte en donde ella dijo lo de su hermana. Hasta donde goenji y fubuki habían sabido, la hermana de la ojiplata había fallecido hace seis años atrás, no sabían como ni lo habían preguntado. Pero Hikari jamás la había mencionado, ni siquiera había dicho su nombre cuando Endo la menciono aquel día cuando le pidieron unirse al Raimon. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Hikari odiara el futbol? ¿Debido a lo de su hermana? Eso se preguntaba goenji siempre, no quería preguntar pero quería averiguarlo al igual que fubuki quería saber que pasaba con la pelinegra para que fuera tan fría y distante. Aunque hubo algo que les sorprendió, fue lo que ella había dicho…jugando al futbol.

- ¿Enserio dijo eso? – dijo en voz alta fubuki aun sorprendido por las palabras de la pelinegra – ella acaba de decir…

- Jugando al futbol – respondió goenji mientras procesaba las palabras que ella había dicho

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos mientras se detenían a seguir escuchando la conversación de ambos jóvenes que estaban en el interior. En la habitación Hiroto aun no salía de su asombro ante lo que ella había dicho. Sus orbes verdes expresaban solo sorpresa, y a la vez curiosidad por saber a que se refería la joven. Hikari odiaba el futbol pero ahora le acababa de decir que jugara para recuperar a su hermana. ¿Es que acaso ella no decidía sus sentimientos o gustos? La sonrisa de ella se volvió una de burla antes de que riera un poco.

- Si, escuchaste bien, he dicho jugando al futbol – reafirmo ella con decisión en aquellos orbes pálidos – para vencer a The Hell y que todos los que están atrapados vuelvan a ser los que eran debemos ganarles en su juego – susurro – demuéstrale a Izumi que luchas por ella y comprenderá lo mucho que la quieres

Las palabras penetraron en su mente, indicándole cual era la realidad de lo que el mismo se había negado a creer. Miro avergonzado a la chica, esta solo le sonrió con ternura antes de que se sentara a su lado y le abrazara con cariño. El sintió como algo de comprensión al fin llegaba a su alma, correspondió mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban queriendo descargar todo lo que tenia atorado en su interior, todo lo que había callado. Sus labios no pudieron pronunciar nada ya que las palabras estaban trabadas en su garganta.

- Llora Hiroto – susurro con dulzura la joven – no te guardes tu tristeza y sácala que eso te hará bien

No pudo contenerse, aunque lo hubiera intentado no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran derramándose por sus mejillas. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Hikari y descargo la tristeza junto al dolor que sentía en su corazón. La calidez de la pelinegra le abrazo mientras lloraba, sintiéndose débil y frágil en estos momentos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que haber ocurrido esto? No lo sabia, pero en estos momentos no importaba nada mas que desahogarse. Un sollozo surgió de su garganta y aferro mas a su amiga a el. Ella solo le acaricio con delicadeza el cabello, indicándole que estaba con el. Al fin estaba sintiendo la paz que tanto había buscado, porque sabía que ahora no estaba solo. Hikari estaba con el, como su mejor amiga.

Hikari se guardo las propias lágrimas que quería derramar. Sentía como el recuerdo de su propia hermana la atrapaba, el dolor de la perdida y la tristeza de que nunca la volvería a ver. La vida era tan injusta, tan cruel y dura que muchas veces la había odiado. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Deseando que The Hell jamás hubiera existido, pero esos deseos solo quedaron gravados en su mente por lo que se dedico a consolar al pelirrojo. Susurrándole palabras de consuelo y con caricias en el cabello Hiroto se relajo entre sus brazos, aun podía sentir como el lloraba. Lloraba por la soledad, por el miedo de perder a lo único que le quedaba en la vida. El amaba a su hermana, amaba tanto a Izumi que haría lo que fuera por recuperarla y ella estaría allí para el. Apoyándolo hasta que el recuperara a su hermana.

- Estoy aquí contigo Hiroto, no me iré – le volvió a susurrar mientras que el solo le respondió con un sollozo bajo – estaré aquí hasta que me necesites

- Arigatou – susurro el mientras la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte

En algún momento las palabras terminaron de decirse y ella solo siguió acariciándole los cabellos como si se tratara de una madre con su pequeño. Y eso era lo que sentía Hiroto, sentía como su madre estaba a su lado cuidándolo como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido. Sonrió levemente cuando las fuerzas se fueron, escucho un dulce nana y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la imagen de Hikari quien solo le cantaba induciéndole a que descansara. El no opuso resistencia, y en los brazos de su amiga…no, de su hermana, porque ella le había demostrado un apoyo tan grande como el de una hermana mayor, casi como el de una madre; el sueño le atrapo llevándolo al mundo onírico.

Goenji no sabia si abrir la puerta o solo seguir afuera junto a fubuki quien también estaba indeciso. Habían escuchado gritos, palabras dulces y al final estaban escuchando un tarareo dulce que calentó sus corazones. La dulce melodía les traía paz y relajación, haciéndolo sentir algo nuevo… ¿Seguridad? Si, esa era la palabra, les hacia sentir seguros como si estuvieran en los brazos de su madre. Un duro golpe para ambos, ya que ellos no tenían madre, pero al oír esa voz tan melodiosa y hermosa les hacia sentir como si ellas les abrazara en sus cálidos brazos, acunándolos y protegiéndolos. El pelicrema cerro los ojos y apretó con fuerza la perilla de la puerta recordando como su madre solía cantarle nanas para que durmiera cuando tenia alguna pesadilla, o cuando ella le abrazaba cuando el lloraba de miedo. Tomo aire cuando el peligris le asintió.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado antes de que observara como Hiroto tenia el la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hikari. Esta solo seguía cantándole una canción de cuna mientras acariciaba con ternura su rostro. Sintió como algo se enternecía en su corazón al verla así. La orgullosa y malcriada mocosa estaba arrullando a un joven como si fuera una madre, la melodía surgía de sus labios mientras el cerraba los ojos y sentía que todo estaría bien. Debía de decir algo pero no quería que ella parar de cantar, deseaba seguir escuchándola y seguir sintiéndose conectado con su madre. Aunque sabia que eso ya no era posible.

- Creo que no deberían de estar espiando ¿No? – dijo Hikari trayéndolos a la realidad a ambos jóvenes

Le miraron algo confundidos antes de que entendiera que habían estado parados como estatuas mientras ella seguía cantando como una madre que arrullaba a su pequeño niño que tenia pesadillas.

- Perdón si estábamos espiando – se disculpo algo abochornado por haber sido atrapado en pleno espionaje – no fue nuestra intención escuchar su conversación

- O tal vez se debía a que estabas gritando – se defendió goenji a lo que ella le miro antes de que rodara los ojos y siguiera acariciando a Hiroto con sutileza

- Que delicado eres – dijo ella con sarcasmo haciendo reír levemente a fubuki

El peligris le miro con aprecio. Con lo que había oído detrás de la puerta había podido entender que Hikari no era como ella se pintaba ante todos. Era una joven amable, buena y que se preocupaba por los demás. Esa era su verdadera esencia, aunque la ocultaba muy bien ante todos. Los ojos de color plata le miraron curiosos antes de que de los labios de la joven saliera un bufido. Se separo de Hiroto y con cuidado lo coloco bien en su cama para luego cubrirlo con sus sabanas.

- No creo que deberíamos de estar aquí cuando el esta dormido – susurro Hikari antes de que le acariciara la cabeza con ternura

- Tienes razón, Hiroto necesita descansar – dijo goenji apoyándose en la pared de la habitación – ¿Vamos al entrenamiento? Creo que todos les están esperando por lo que me mandaron a buscarlos

- ¿Y recién hablas erizo tonto? – pregunto sorprendida Hikari antes de que maldijera en voz baja alejándose de Hiroto – seguro el idiota de Ryu empezó con sus berrinches tontos

- Daidouji-san, recuerde que Ryu-kantoku pidió que creáramos… – intento decir el chico de hokkaido a lo que ella asintió de mal humor

- Lo se, la técnica combinada – dijo ella fastidiada mientras susurraba algo que ninguno de los chicos logros escuchar

Fubuki no le entendía. ¿Por qué ella se mostraba tan esquiva cuando hablaban de la técnica combinada? Entendía que ella odiara el futbol, pero en verdad a Hikari no le gustaba trabajar con nadie y si lo hacia en el campo era solo cuando era necesario. La observo salir de la habitación en silencio mientras goenji le dio una mirada de sospecha. Ambos comprendían que la pelinegra haya reanimado a Hiroto emocionalmente pero aun faltaba saber más de su pasado y la curiosidad no iba a irse hasta que supieran toda la verdad.

- Es tu compañera en estos momentos – dijo el de cabellos parados mirándole serio – debes comprenderla e intentar llevarte bien con ella

- Lo se – dijo fubuki en voz baja

_¨Pero no se como hacerlo¨ _pensó el chico frustrado. No la entendía, era difícil siquiera mantener una conversación sin que ella le ignorara o lo mandara a rodar. El único con el que la joven hablaba mas era Hiroto, y con lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos le habían confirmado al peligris que la chica solo consideraba al ojiverde como amigo. Esto seria complicado, dictamino el ojigris pensativo y preocupado. La técnica nunca se lograría realizar si Hikari no cooperaba con el, y viceversa. Este problema parecía no tener solución, y eso preocupaba demasiado a Shirou. ¿Cómo lograr que Hikari cooperara con el? La interrogante que no tenía respuesta aun.

* * *

Shion sabia que no debía de estar haciendo esto, mucho menos cuando había escapado del entrenamiento hace tan solo unos momentos atrás. El entrenador se iba a enojar, pero lo que estaba haciendo en verdad era importante al menos para ella. ¿Por qué demonios Hades había dejado ese mensaje en la recepción del hotel? Ni ella lo sabia pero debía de averiguarlo. Sus pasos se apuraron un poco mas cuando llego hasta la entrada de _**Chinatown (1)**_. Un buen lugar sin duda, pero no entendía porque ese mocoso la había citado en ese lugar. Los ojos azules vagaron por el lugar fijándose en donde estaba metido el pelinaranja pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. El mal humor le estaba invadiendo ante las tonterías que hacia ese mocoso del demonio.

¨_ ¡Maldita sea!¨ _pensó ella enojada mirando a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado hablando entre ellos o comprando algunas cosas del lugar. Podía ser amable y divertida, pero no le gustaba que jugaran con su tiempo y en este caso Hades lo estaba haciendo. Volvió a observar por todos lados, encontrándose con nada. Según decía la nota, el la estaría esperando por un rato cerca de este lugar pero no lo encontraba. Apretó los puños, pensando el golpearlo cuando lo viera pero su sorpresa se mostro en cuanto una risa burlona la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Striges, ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿No? – susurro la voz de un joven

Shion se dio vuelta con lentitud antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa ante lo que veía frente a ella. Hades le miraba con diversión y coquetería, solo que se veía bastante diferente desde la última vez que la ojiazul lo había visto. Su melena de color naranja se había alargado un poco llegándole hasta los hombros y con un flequillo de lado. Sus ojos de color rosa pálido habían oscurecido su brillos hasta volverse opacos y sin luz, demostrando la contaminación de su alma. La tez blanca había palidecido un poco más de lo que recordaba antes. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un joven bastante atractivo, pero ella sabia que debajo de esa faceta estaba una personalidad fuerte y dominante.

- ¿Para que me pediste venir Hades? – pregunto con un tono de fastidio la ojiazul – y déjame de decir Striges que ese no es mi nombre verdaderos

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del ojirosa antes de que caminara en dirección a Shion y quedara a milímetros de ella.

- Disculpa hay veces que olvido eso Shion – susurro el nombre de ella con seducción y delicadeza mandándole un escalofrió por la espalda a la pelinegra

¨ _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_¨ pensó ella mientras abría los ojos sorprendida y le miraba con miedo. Había sentido la dulzura de su pronunciación y eso le había gustado. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a eso preguntándose que demonios le ocurría a ella. Shion nunca se había sentido con ese sentimiento que muchos decían que se llamaba vergüenza. Claro, hasta ese día que el del mohicano le había mirado demás. Con solo recordarlo sintió sus mejillas arder, trago saliva y miro enojada al ojirosa.

- Deja tus tontería Hades, si me haz llamado para esto mejor me largo – dijo la pelinegra pasándole de lado cuando el le cogió de la muñeca

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el tiro de ella haciéndola chocar contra su cálido pecho. Sus mejillas ardían cuando levanto la vista encontrándose con esos seductores ojos que le miraban con diversión y travesura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese mocoso? Es mas cuando había crecido tanto, pensó lo ultimo nerviosa e intentando alejarse del pelinaranja. Su corazón había tomado un rápido ritmo, su pulso y va a como loco mientras su mente solo decía que se alejara de el.

- Suéltame maldito mocoso – susurro ella cuando el se acerco mas a su rostro

Podía sentir el aliento cálido chocar contra su rostro mientras el calor le invadía con fuerza haciéndola sonrojar aun más. Los nervios le estaban traicionando y quería irse de aquí, no quería estar entre los brazos del capitán de Cursed Soul.

- En realidad te llame porque quería verte _My lady_– susurro el divertido haciéndola abrir los ojos de la sorpresa

- No me digas de esa forma – se quejo ella avergonzada cuando el rio bajo erizándole los cabellos – Hades

Los labios del pelinaranja no contestaron a la queja de la ojiazul, porque estos ya estaban unidos a los rojizos labios de Shion. Los bellos ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquel acto por parte del ojirosa, este solo movió su boca intentado ser correspondido. Mientras que ella quería separarse, no es que el besara mal, porque Shion debía ser sincera, besaba con ternura. De una forma delicada y con temor de no ser correspondido, cosa que ella estaba haciendo, pero a la vez insistencia. ¿Qué debía de hacer ella? abofetearle sonaba muy bien, pero los sentimientos se lo impedían. No quería a Hades, pero tenia un pequeño gusto por el, no muy grande pero que estaba en estos momentos obligándola a aceptar.

De mala gana enredo su brazos al cuello de el y correspondió al beso. El sonrió contra sus labios y lo intensifico mas haciéndola jadear de sorpresa. No entendía como este mocoso de trece años podía saber como besar, pero Shion dejo esos pensamientos de lado mientras correspondió. Sus labios solo se movían, delicados y apasionados, mientras el entorno desaparecía de su mente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y casi se desmaya ante lo que vio al fondo. Esto no podía ser peor. Frente a ella estaban Fudou, Nikko y Gary observando la escena con sorpresa.

¨_No_¨ susurro su mente antes de que empujara a Hades lejos de ella poniéndole fin al beso que se habían dado. Su mente procesaba esto mientras que sentía la vergüenza apoderarse de ella ante lo ocurrido. Los del equipo le habían visto besarse con el enemigo, aun peor le habían visto corresponder al beso que recibió por parte del ojirosa. ¿Cómo los miraría a la cara de ahora en adelante? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué? – solo logro susurrar ella antes de que Hades le mirara con una sonrisa burlona

Una idea llego a su mente cuando el le sonrió de esa manera, el miserable lo había sabido. Esa era la realidad, el lo había sabido desde el comienzo.

- Sabias que ellos nos estaba mirando – decreto Shion a lo que el solo rio bajo brindándole una mirada de travesura haciéndola enojar aun mas – eres un maldito

- Me lo dicen mucho preciosa – dijo el mientras ella apretaba los puños humillada ante la trampa en la que había caído

Fudou aun no salía de su asombro al haber visto la escena. No sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar y mucho menos sabia que estaba ocurriendo entorno a el. Solo sabía una cosa…y esa era que Shion acababa de besarse con el capitán de Cursed, el equipo que les había retado y el cual pertenecía a la organización que quería eliminar el futbol aquí en Australia. ¨_Traidora_¨ pensó enojado cuando ella le vio con vergüenza. Le molestaba que ella hubiera besado a aquel tipo, pero lo que le enojaba mas es que fuera precisamente el maldito capitán. Con el capitán del equipo contra el cual jugarían dentro de tres días.

¨_Me lo debí suponer_¨ después de todo aquella joven no había estado muy de acuerdo con la separación de su equipo. Rio amargamente y se dio media vuelta alejándose de la escena y de la traidora que ahora formaba parte de todo este espectáculo. Al parecer su supuesto sexto sentido había fallado por que ella había estado muy bien acompañada y no en problemas. Aunque la realidad fuera otra y Fudou la ignoraba enormemente, dejando a una Shion horrorizada y dolida al darse cuenta de que ahora la creían una traidora.

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo, para luego mostrar a Bruxa, Striges y Aswang quienes solo miran la sangre)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 18: mujeres II**

**Kogure: **¿Hikari-san aun esta molesta por lo de Inglaterra? – Mirando a los chicos quienes le miran sin entender – de lo de las mujeres

**Kido: **gracias a dios, no ha dicho nada sobre se tema – tomando agua de una botella –

**Hayato:** ¿De que tema? – curioso –

**Atsuya:** de que las mujeres son insoportables, molestosas, mandonas, engreídas, aniñadas y algunas veces extraterrestres de Marte – dijo mientras todos los chicos asienten y fubuki tiene una gota en la cabeza –

**Fubuki:** no digan cosas así – suspirando frustrado cuando Hayato suda frio –

**Hayato:** ¡YO NO DIJE NADA! ¡FUERON ELLOS! – señala a los chicos y sale huyendo –

**Chicos:** ¿Eh? – dicen todos cuando sienten un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda – ahí no

**(Giran lentamente cuando se encuentran con todas las chicas y las managers fulminándolos con las miradas)**

**Someoka: **esto…podemos explicarlo – retrocediendo junto al resto mientras fubuki jala a kogure y huye por donde se fue Hayato –

**Tsubasa:** así que las mujeres somos todo eso ¿No? – Pregunta en tono macabro a lo que todos sudan frio – prepárense para morir

– **Lejos de ahí –**

**Endo:** Hikari ¿Dónde están todos? – Pregunta cuando escucha un montón de gritos y golpes – ¿Qué fue eso?

**Hikari:** ¿Qué? Yo no oigo nada capitán – dijo con una sonrisa inocente – _venganza_

* * *

**Aclaración:**

_- Chinatown(1): es el barrio chino que se ubica __en el sur del centro de la ciudad y es el centro cultural para la comunidad china en Sídney._

**Ahora las preguntas: **

**- ¿Astarot se vengara de goenji? ¿Nikko ayudara a su hermana a abrirse mas y que confié en el?**

**- ¿Eisheth y Astarot serán oponentes fuertes contra el Raimon?**

**- ¿Ryu habrá tomado la decisión correcta al juntar a Hikari y a fubuki? ¿Por qué el castaño entiende como se siente Hiroto?**

**- ¿Hiroto y Hikari se habrán vuelto mas unidos luego de esto? ¿El chico dejara de echarse la culpa siempre?**

**- ¿Fubuki entenderá las razones de Hikari sobre la técnica combinada? ¿Por qué ella detesta el trabajo en equipo?**

**- ¿Fudou entenderá que Shion no es una traidora? ¿Hades es un tramposo al haber hecho eso?**

**- ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué parte les gusto más?**

* * *

**Nikko:** MI MOMENTO! – Con su pizarra – ¿Sabias que…?

**...El equipo Cursed fue modificado por tercera vez antes de que llegaran a Sídney?**

**...Al principio el encuentro con Hades se haría en la cancha de futbol? Pero se cambio por chinatown cuando se escribía la escena**

**...El nombre verdadero de Hades es Rei?**

**...La pesadilla de Hiroto no estaba planeada hasta el momento en que se escribió el capitulo?**

**...El color favorito de Gary es el azul?**

**...El personaje de Gary estaba basado en un niño que aparece en uno de los libros de Arlette?**

**...La escena del reencuentro de fubuki y Atsuya se hará? Si, aunque no lo crean Arlette la pensó y esta en duda si ponerla como flash back mas adelante **

**...Astarot es el nombre del duque infernal en la demonología?**

**...En el próximo capitulo se vera una pelea entre los miembros de Dark Demon?**

**...Galliard, Khara, Ragabash y Qualmi obtendrán el cofre en el siguiente capitulo? **

**Nikko:** bueno eso es todo ahora sin mas me despido, byeeeeeee y ¡COMENTEN Y PONGAN EL FIC EN FAVORITOS! XD

**Arlette:** ahora me despido, espero les haya gustado el capi y espero pronto poner la conty jeje y adiós!


	22. Cápitulo 20

**Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que bien y aquí me reporto que el capi de the rise que les debía a todos jeje antes que nada debo decir que la inspiración llego gracias a una bella canción que estuvo escuchando se llama "Ahora tú" de Malú y no pregunten como me inspiro jaja ahora solo hare unas pequeñas aclaraciones que ocurrirán desde este capitulo hasta el final de The rise:**

**- Las técnicas de los jugadores serán nombradas para mayor comodidad de todos en español y latino, incluidas las inventadas**

**- Todos los equipos recibirán sus nombres según hayan sido puestos en la versión japonesa o ingles: inazuma Japan, The kigdom, Rose griphon, etc…**

**- He cambiado el formato de escritura un poco, por lo que de ahora en adelante escribiré de esta forma **

**- Los jugadores de the Hell irán apareciendo poco a poco, por lo que los oc demoraran un poco dependiendo del equipo al que pertenezcan **

**Eso es todo y además ya casi acaba la parte de Shadow y Cursed por lo que al entrar Rising Moon como protagonista necesito un nuevo opening y ending, kaze-chan sugirió el opening 14 de Fairy tail como el nuevo opening pero les aviso esto para que den sus opinionea. Ahora contestare los bellos reviews: **

**Aleeciitah: **jeje te avisare la próxima si me debes review jeje y si eres bastante mala ale-nee y ni que hablar de manipuladora. (Nikko: hola alee-san! Me debes una fiesta por cierto!) ahora esperemos que pronto te encuentres con el Raimon para hacerles la vida imposible xD

**Vetran: **correcto, Eisheth y Astarot serán todo un reto para el Raimon, pero hay que tener confianza y fubuki es listo por lo que descubrirá que ocurre con Hikari aunque será en el siguiente capitulo xD y aquí te traigo la conty vetran-chan

**Yue Wang: **esperemos que Nikko logre hacer que Hikari confié en él y esperemos que la cara de niño bonito le sirva a Shirou jaja o sino jamás lograran la técnica a este paso y hoy veremos a tu bella Galliard en escena y demostrando como es la sub-capitana del Rising

**Shion-Kishimoto-kun: **lo sé Shion-chan, hades es un desgraciado tramposo pero habrá que ver como Shion sale de esta aunque le costara un poco pero lo lograra! De eso no hay duda!

**Yuko-96: **jeje me haras sonrojar nee-san y la verdad no soy tan buena, solo que las locas ideas llegan a esta cabezita que luego las arregla y las escribe. Y gracias por el halago Ryu jaja y te cuidare a fubuki no te preocupes jaja

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **jaja es cierto Laura-chan ¿Quién se esperaba eso de Shion y Hades? Y si Hikari nos salió maternal y amable con los chicos y lastimas por lo que fubuki tendrá que aguantar. Si, Nikko ama su momento ya que el RESALTA como siempre dice jaja

**Destinity: **sabia que te leerías primero el extra jaja y te di la venganza que tanto esperabas mujer, yo ame escribirlo y me mate al hacerlo ya que se lo merecían además de que las chicas siguen enojadas xD y calma no te iba a matar a Endo y tsunami, amo a esos dos y son mis comediantes jaja

**Siyue-san: **al parecer Takeshi no es el único mujeriego jaja y gracias por la idea de fubuki y Atsuya, mas adelante hare esa escena xD así que no te preocupes jeje y me alegra que haya sido tu favorito

**Lia-chan555: **no te preocupes por la demora xD y hasta a mi me dio pena el momento de Hiroto y eso que soy la escritora y prometo hacer la escena del reencuentro…en un tiempo más pero la hare jeje y creo que si fue una buena decisión de Ryu juntar a Hikari y fubuki aunque esta no le haga caso al pobre xD

**Timeless Fantasist: **no te preocupes por los revies Hoshiri-chan y donde se habrá metido ese Hayato? Jaja es que la costumbre de que el este xD quien dijo celos – mirando a todos lados – nah, Hikari es la mamá gallina así que será la mamá de algunos jugadores del Raimon jaja y uno de ellos es Hiroto

**Bueno eso es todo ahora les dejo con el capitulo que todos estuvieron esperando, y me voy…no se olviden de comentar, nah es broma solo disfruten xD**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges, Bruxa, Cordewa y Aswang)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 20**

Por fin el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Nadie lo quería romper, tal vez porque se sentía la enorme incomodidad de parte de los jóvenes o porque al fin se hubiera acabado la larga discusión dada. Les miro una vez más antes de que ellos se fulminaran con la mirada enojados, deseando matarse entre todos. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Era lo que querían saber la entrenadora Hitomiko y el entrenador Robert observándolo, porque era extraño verlos de un humor tan… ¿De perros? Podría decirse que sí, ya que los jóvenes parecían haberse peleado o algo por el estilo. Pero ¿Cuáles eran las razones? Hace tan solo un día habían estado bien y ahora parecía que fueran enemigos dictaminados por el mismo destino. La entrenadora estaba algo avergonzada, debió suponerse que nada seria color de rosa pero tampoco se esperaba que se declararan la ley del hielo y que solo supieran mandarse miradas matadoras. ¡Por dios! Eran un equipo, si estaban de esta forma ¿Cómo jugarían en el campo? ¿Peleándose y maldiciéndose? Si seguían así solo ocurriría una cosa en el partido contra Cursed y seria…perder.

- Disculpen la interrupción – dijo el camarero del hotel trayendo a la realidad a muchos – ¿Necesita algo? ¿O no van a consumir nada?

Robert observo de soslayo como algunos clientes que estaban comiendo en el restaurante les miraba enojados. Los gritos de algunos jóvenes y sus peleas habían sido el mejor espectáculo que cualquiera daría y aun peor algunos comensales incluso habían animado. Pero otros estaban de pésimo humor por culpa de ellos.

- Lamentamos lo de hace un momento – se disculpo Hitomiko – y si comeremos ¿Qué desean comer? –el enojo se notaba en su voz– ¿Leyeron la carta?

- Si – contestaron todos de diferente manera, algunos molestos y otros avergonzados

- Yo quiero un puré de patatas y un pastel de carne – dijo Kidou antes de mirar a su hermana – ¿Lo mismo Haruna?

La joven peliazul le fulmino con la mirada haciéndolo sudar frio, miro al camarero y asintió mientras este anotaba en su libreta. Kidou suspiro cansado y apoyo su mejilla en su mano, en verdad su hermana estaría enojada con él durante mucho tiempo, por lo de hace rato.

- Yo quiero un _**Shepherd's pie (1) **_– dijo frunciendo el ceño Genda – si, eso

- ¿Tienen ese platillo? – pregunto Ryu sorprendido al igual que Gary – bueno, quiero uno también

- Pido lo mismo – dijo Gary mirando la carta otra vez – si, quiero eso y un pedazo de pie de manzana

- Yo, un _**Fish and chips**__** (1) **_– dijo simplemente tsunami leyendo aburrido la carta al igual que muchos – y también un pie de manzana

**El mozo seguía anotando los pedidos de todos los jóvenes preguntándose porque tenían que haber venido justo en su turno. El no se quejaba, jamás lo había hecho y mucho menos con el buen salario que recibía en este lugar. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que aguantarse a estos mocosos que parecían gallos de pelea que personas**. "_¿Por qué no le di el turno a Ethan?, al menos así me hubiera librado de estos mocosos_" **Gruño una maldición cuando termino de anotar el pedido de otro mocoso de cabellera marrón. **"_En verdad esto me saco por querer ganar dinero extra"_

- Un _**steak and kidney pie (1) **_– pidió toramaru sorprendiendo al camarero – y un helado de chocolate

- ¿Seguro que quiere eso? – pregunto desconfiado el hombre a lo que el joven pelinegro le miro sin entender antes de que asintiera – si usted lo dice bien entonces

- ¡Yo quiero patatas y pescado! – dijo con felicidad Endo a lo que el mozo asintió escribiendo

_**- Fisherman's pie (1) **_– dijo simplemente Nice antes de que Reef asintiera diciendo que quería lo mismo

- Tontos – susurro enojado Midorikawa

Los dos australianos miraron mal al peliverde quien les devolvió la mirada. Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Hayato mientras veía a sus compañeros de sitio, que en este caso eran Hiroshi y Haruki.

- ¿Siempre son así? – pregunto en un susurro Hayato a los dos chicos

- La verdad es que si – dijo rodando los ojos el castaño – solo espérate un momento y veraz que todo se pone peor

- Mucho peor – confirmo Hiroshi cansado de todo

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido – no me lo esperaba

- ¡Idiota! – el grito le hizo callar y mirar en la dirección de donde vino

Los japoneses fulminaron con la mirada enojadas aun mientras los australianos solo les devolvieron la mirada. Chispas surgieron de los ojos, una batalla de miradas que parecía no tener fin nunca. Los entrenadores soltaron un suspiro y también pidieron sus platillos mientras los jugadores pensaban en una manera de matarse entre ellos. el mozo siguió anotando los pedidos de las chicas quienes deseaban largarse de una buena que seguir sentadas con esa "pandilla de idiota", cuando Naomi termino de pedir un puré de patatas con un asado, el mozo siguió por Tsubasa.

- También quiero un fish and chips – dijo la peliverde cansada – y una tarta de fresa de paso

- Correcto ¿Usted señorita? – dijo el joven mirando a Nyo – ¿Qué ordenara?

- Carne asada y puré de patatas – dijo simplemente la joven con una sonrisa – ¿Tu que comerás Akemi-chan?

- Lo mismo que tu – dijo la peliazul divertida antes de que el mozo asintiera

- ¿Usted? – pregunto mirando a Hikari

La joven pelinegra aun miraba la carta cuando comenzó otra pelea verbal entre Reef y kazemaru, este ultimo quejándose acerca de lo empalagoso y ridículo que era el peliverde por sus frasecitas cursis. Tsubasa fulmino con la mirada al ojiavellana cansándose de todo este drama que estaban haciendo, ¿No habían tenido suficiente con los golpes que recibieron por lo que habían dicho sobre las mujeres? (extra 18) por lo que habían decidido entre todas, elegir como nuevos compañeros a los australianos. Los chicos no lo habían tomado muy bien, incluso habían gritado una sarta de palabrotas que haría sonrojar hasta al más grosero de todos.

- Quiero un puré de patatas, carne asada, fish and chips, un pastel de carne ¿Tiene hamburguesas? – pregunto Hikari haciendo abrir los ojos como platos al mozo y las ex jugadoras del Shadow – ¿Tiene o no tiene? – su tono era de recordatorio

- ¿Eh? Si tenemos – dijo el chico regresando a la realidad – ¿Con cátsup (kétchup) o mayonesa?

- Con todo y no se olvide del queso y de la lechuga junto al tomate – dijo Hikari – quiero dos hamburguesas

**El mozo asintió mientras miraba otra vez a la joven, era delgada, muy hermosa para decir la verdad. Pero** "_¿Cómo es posible que le entre tanto en el estomago?_" **se pregunto sorprendido** **mientras escribía los cinco platillos que ella había pedido hace tan solo unos momentos. Le dio una última ojeada cuando la vio revisando el menú otra vez. **_"¿Va a pedir más? ¡Eso es imposible!" _**Se dijo en su mente con horror cuando le vio bajar la carta y sonreír divertida antes de que señalara dos postres escritos en el papel. **

- Un pie de manzana y un _**Pavlova**__** (2) **_– dijo la ojiplata sonriendo como una niña pequeña a lo que Tsubasa abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Ah! También quiero dos para llevar y un puré de patatas y otro fish and chips, todo eso para llevar

- Claro – dijo el mozo asintiendo mientras se iba por toda la comida que habían pedido y sin creerse lo de la ojiplata

- ¿Cómo demonios te entrara todo eso? – pregunto sorprendida Akemi

Hikari se encogió de hombros y rio divertida antes de que volviera a leer la carta dejando aun sin comprender a las chicas. ¿Cómo le entraría?, era la pregunta que no seria contestada hasta que no vieran toda la comida frente a Hikari.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Cierra el hocico ya cabeza de algas! – grito enojado kazemaru mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Reef

- ¡No soy un cabeza de algas afeminado! – le devolvió el peliverde

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos antes de que dijeran un: ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! Por lo que unos pocos soltaron unas risas bajas. El ojiavellana abrió los ojos como platos antes de que bufara enojado.

- ¡Cabeza de algas! – el tono era de enojo y burla

- ¡Afeminado! – devolvió el australiano divertido y molesto a la vez

- ¡Idiota! – le grito Quincy molesto a Midorikawa

- ¡Oxigenado! – le devolvió el chico la puya

- ¡Cabeza de algas!

- ¡Afeminado!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Oxigenado!

- ¡Robadores de managers!

- ¡Mujeriegos!

Los gritos de los cuatro fueron opacados por los de los demás australianos y japoneses que ya comenzaban otro duelo verbal y visual. Endo miraba a cada bando mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza, ya que el pobre portero no entendía porque sus amigos estaban tan enojados con los australianos. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No lo sabía pero debía de ser algo muy fuerte para que estuvieran tan airados y tensos. El inocente portero tuvo que taparse los oídos cuando los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, escuchándose en todo el restaurante y molestando a los clientes que se quejaban de ellos. ¡Terminarían roncos! De eso no había duda alguna, con las voces tan altas estarían en definitiva afónicos.

- ¡Ya paren! – grito Hitomiko enojada haciendo callar a todos – parecen niños de guardería, son adolescentes no niños ¡Entiéndanlo!

Como niños regañados, todos asintieron con pucheros en las caras. Un suspiro surgió de los labios de la pelinegra mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba cansada de los gritos y estúpidas peleas que no tenían significado alguno. Observo como todo estaban callados, esperando la comida solo que ahora había un pequeño problema y era que aun seguían fulminándose con las miradas como si fueran a saltar uno sobre otro en cualquier momento. ¡Esto debía de acabar ya! ¿Cómo pensaban acaso vencer a Cursed? ¿Siendo un equipo desunido? Con eso lo único que conseguirían seria obtener una terrible derrota por parte del otro equipo. ¿Es que no lo podían entender? Al parecer no. Y ese seria su peor error.

* * *

Estaban frente a aquel lugar tan horrendo que no sabían quien debía de ir primero. Los oscuros colores hacían juego a la perfección con el tema con el cual trataban, la brujería. Qualmi se enderezo y arqueo una ceja ante el aspecto del lugar, soltó un bufido y se dirigió rumbo a la entrada antes de que tocara el timbre. Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos mientras la puerta solo se abría de par en par mostrando a un hombre alto de cabellera negra como la noche de donde salían algunos cabellos blancos. Sus ojos eran verdes con toques ligeros de color ámbar, con una extraña pupila. Esta era una rendija, una línea vertical, como la de un gato para ser más claros que sorprendería a cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de verlos.

"_¿Cómo era posible tener esos ojos?" _**Se preguntaron ellos sorprendidos mientras el hombre solo sonreía de lado ante su sorpresa. **

- Son ustedes – dijo el brujo dándose vuelta mientras entraba a su tienda

Galliard se había quedado hipnotizada viendo aquellos extraños ojos, tan raros pero a la vez hermosos que habían llamado su atención hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar sus pensamientos. Cuando el trance fue roto, recordó porque estaba en ese lugar. En aquella selva de misterios y cuentos de horror. Había venido por algo que él tenia, y ellos necesitaban. Pero no sabían que era. ¿Por qué este hombre tenia algo que le interesaría a los de the Hell? Una buena pregunta que nadie podría contestar hasta que no supiera que tenía este brujo. La peliazul solo entro siendo seguida por el resto.

El cuarto era tal y como cualquiera se lo imaginaria. Un cuarto de brujería, lleno de estantes con diversos frascos. El contenido no podía ser definido, tal vez por los colores, o porque muchos eran pastas o brebajes. Un lugar donde la magia "existía" aunque esta no fuera ni un poquito real. ¿Quién se creería que en verdad la brujería existía? La respuesta era simple: nadie.

- ¿Usted es Heng? ¿El brujo? – pregunto con un tono seco Galliard – ¿O nos hemos equivocado?

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta observándola con sus bellos y extraños ojos gatunos que mandaron escalofríos a la espalda de Khara.

- ¿Tu qué crees? ¿No es obvio quien soy? – devolvió él con tono burlón – no quieres ver tu misma la realidad cuando la tienes muy clara frente a ti

La de lentes negros se sintió indignada ante aquella insolencia del hombre. ¿Quién demonios se creía él? Nadie nunca le devolvía una puya o mucho menos tenia derecho de siquiera responderle. Galliard era la sub-capitana de Rising Moon, del equipo más violento y que jamás en sus vidas bajaban la guardia. Enderezándose con elegancia se acerco hasta quedar cerca de aquel hombre. Se quito los lentes con lentitud para luego fijar su vista aperlada en los orbes gatunos que poseía el brujo. Retándolo a que repitiera sus palabras, demostrándole que con ella nadie jugaba porque sino el peligro aparecería. Aunque fuera defensa en los partidos, la consideraban también una fuerte atacante, pudiendo incluso superar a sus delanteros si ella lo deseaba.

El le miro a los ojos sabiendo muy bien quien era ella. Aunque lo quisiera negar era un brujo, y no uno cualquiera. Su poder había llegado a superar el de muchos por lo que era bastante conocido entre la sociedad. "_La sangrienta" _apodada así por los de su mismo equipo y por los que la conocían. El sobrenombre adecuado con su personalidad, con su deseo por aplastar a las personas que ella consideraba como "fallos", simples seres que no merecían seguir en pie por mucho tiempo más. Aunque muy en el fondo lo vio, enterrado en su interior había un dolor tan grande. Una pesada carga y un odio hacia su propio progenitor. Una pena le llego, antes de que suspirara y se diera media vuelta deseando no tener ese estúpido don de ver en la profundidad de las almas.

- Se lo que quieres tu y los demás jovencita – contesto simplemente – Es el cofre infernal ¿No? – su tono era divertido – el que he escondido por tiempo

**Qualmi miro sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. **_"¿Cofre infernal__**?"**_** jamás habían oído de aquel objeto, y eso era extraño ya que el era conocido por saber demasiado sobre algunos objetos antiguos o mágicos. Bajo su camisa sintió como algo ardía fuertemente, maldijo por lo bajo intentando ignorar la calentura que surgía en el objeto que llevaba en su cuello. Retrocedió un paso y se oculto del hombre, con disimulo dio un leve golpe en su pecho, cerca del cuello. **"_Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor ahora" _**Fue el susurro de su mente. El ardor paro, y el medallón oculto dejo de molestarlo por aquellos momentos. Cuando la sensación de un mirar le hizo reaccionar, levantando la vista se encontró con los ojos felinos de Heng. **

- Secretos que muchos ocultamos y a la vez no queremos que salgan a la luz – dijo el voz baja – síganme y les daré la caja

Aunque hubieran deseado quejarse, solo asintieron de mala gana los cuatro y comenzaron a caminar junto al brujo. Un viaje corto, ya que la puerta estaba cerca, el la abrió mostrando un cuarto lleno de velas negras. Las paredes eran de un tono rojo sangre que asustaría a los que lo veían, pero no a ellos, no a los jugadores de Rising. El ojiverde ingreso lentamente cuando una leve risa se oyó en el aire erizando los cabellos de todos. La extraña risa se detuvo cuando el aire se había hecho algo pesado, el miedo podía percibirse aunque Galliard ni los demás lo quisieran demostrar.

Heng solo estaba dirigiéndose rumbo a una cómoda en donde descansaba un extraño cofre de color negro. El ojiverde lo cogió con delicadeza y dándose vuelta se acerco a los niños hasta quedar delante de Galliard, quien solo miro el objeto con curiosidad y temor a la vez.

- Esto es lo que tu líder quiere – susurro él serio – lo que te estoy entregando no es un juguete, es una llave para las desgracias ¿Segura que lo quieres?

La peliazul bufo mientras a su lado los de Rising solo rodaban los ojos ante las estúpidas advertencias que estaban recibiendo. Ellos no tenían miedo a nada y mucho menos a un estúpido cofre que debía de contener algo "importante" aunque no supieran aun que era aquello. El brujo negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de estos jóvenes, no entendía como ellos estaban tan ciegos que no reconocían ni el mismísimo mal. ¿Es que no lo notaban? ¿No reconocían que esta era la llave para las desgracias de todos? Pobre de aquel que tuviera el pergamino entre sus manos, porque su vida correría peligro. Y si algún día se juntaban los siete pergaminos, tendría la posibilidad de localizar las puertas infernales.

- Lo quiero – el tono de Galliard era una orden – démelo, yo no temo a sus tonterías

- Que error haz cometido niña – contesto él

La simpleza de las palabras molesto a Galliard, pero las dejo pasar por esta vez mientras aquel misterioso pelinegro se lo entregaba en sus propias manos. Solo entonces lo pudo sentir. Como si le hubieran quemado con tal fuerza tuvo que soltar el cofre, haciéndolo caer al suelo en un sordo sonido que le dio un horror. Sus ojos buscaron la mirada felina pero no los encontraron. Solo pudo ver como el de cabellos negros se agachaba y recogía con cautela el cofre embrujado.

"_¿Qué había sido eso?"_** Pensó Galliard sin entender lo sucedido. En cuanto el cofre toco sus manos un fuerte ardor le había atrapado, como si le hubieran puesto una vara de hierro ardiente. **"_¿Acaso este hombre dice la verdad sobre los peligros?" _**Miro al ojiverde quien solo le sonrió de lado con burla, con maldad. Al fin mostraba su otra cara, aquel lado maligno que muchos ignoraban. El miedo había desaparecido, dejando paso solo a la ira de la ojiperla; esto era el colmo, nadie jugaba con ella. **"_Mucho menos un hombre como tú" _

- ¿Por qué lo soltaste Galliard? – la voz de Qualmi decía su molestia – démela a mi entonces

Sin consultar nada más, el ojigris se adelanto a los pasos de la sub-capitana antes de que quitara de las manos del brujo el cofre. El pelinegro esperaba que las quemaduras aparecieran pero estas nunca llegaron. La mueca de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro, cuando recordó lo que aquel mocoso llevaba en el cuello. "El medallón" eso le estaba protegiendo de las llamas infernales. Que tonto había sido al no recordar ese detalle tan importante. Heng era un brujo poderoso y olvidarse de sencilleces como esas estaba fuera de lugar. La enorme sonrisa que el brindo, dio mala espina a los chicos, pero para él solo fue diversión pura. Se decía en su mente, en alguna parte malvada, ¿En verdad querían abrir las puertas infernales? El peligro abarcaría millones de lugares. Pero ¿Enserio querían eso? Que extraña petición, pero esa era decisión de ellos, y si cometían aquel error; no era error suyo. Se quito la llave de su cuello y se la entrego a Galliard, quien la acepto de mala gana.

- Ahora márchense – dijo el dándoles la espalda – tienen lo que tanto buscaban, ahora déjenme en paz

- Supongo que debemos decir gracias, pero creo que no las necesita – dijo con burla Khara antes de que se girara para irse

La risa de aquel hombre le dejo petrificada mientras susurraba unas cuantas palabras que ella no podía entender. Mucho menos ahora que tenía ganas de ver a ese maldito bastardo de Ryu. Quería darle un saludo y decirle de paso cuanto le odiaba, cuanto deseaba que el hubiera desaparecido en verdad de su vida. Lamentablemente los sueños no eran fáciles de cumplir, y mucho menos este. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la molestia se dirigieron hasta la atrayente mirada felina de aquel hombre.

- El odio no es bueno pequeña, cuanto más odias mas ennegreces tu alma – sus palabras eran ásperas – ¿No te enseñaron a dejar todo por la paz?

Los ojos de ella parpadearon por unos segundos para que luego se cerraran mientras sus labios formaban una mueca de molestia. Sabía que debía de responderle pero tenía muchas ganas de gritarle y mandarlo al demonio, pero no podía y no debía.

- No – fue la respuesta cortante de ella – no se meta donde no le llaman

- Solo di mi opinión – dijo el de ojos felinos – un consejo que deberían de seguir los tres ¿No lo creen Galliard y Qualmi?

Los nombrados no respondieron, solo soltaron un bajo gruñido. No necesitaban los consejos de nadie, mucho menos los de un brujo estúpido que no era más que un farsante. La peliazul se dio media vuelta y salió del local, siendo seguida por Qualmi. Khara fulmino con sus ojos al de cabello negro, con su orgullo en alto siguió a sus compañeros de equipo dejando en aquel lugar a Ragabash. Esta solo bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y los siguió. Heng rio antes de que se apoyara en el escritorio que tenía tras él. Al final estaba a salvo, luego de tanto tiempo al menos era libre.

- Se siente bien esto – murmuro – se siente muy bien ser libre al fin

Aunque la culpa le atrapo cuando recordó el peligro que había entregado a esos mocosos. ¿De verdad ese líder quería usarlo para lo que Heng pensaba? Debía de haber enloquecido para crear un plan así. Esa era la sencilla verdad, una más clara que el agua. Ese hombre estaba loco si creía que el podría dominar los infiernos y los secretos que estaban escondidos ahí. ¿Los secretos infernales? Tan malignos que hasta al mismísimo brujo le daba miedo descubrirlos, y ahora que aquel cofre había desaparecido estaba tranquilo y en paz. Hasta que el juego comenzara.

- Maldición – susurro la ojiperla

**Miro su mano notando como en ella había quedado una quemadura en forma de flama, le ardía demasiado como para poder ignorarlo.** _"¿Cómo es posible esto?" _**Pensó de mal humor ella mientras delineaba con sus dedos de la otra mano la marca ardiente, hizo una mueca de dolor en cuanto el ardor se intensifico. **_"¿Por qué?" _**Era la pregunta que latía en su cabeza, ella había sido herida mientras que Qualmi había cogido el cofre con una facilidad que le dejo muda. **

- ¿Por qué él y no yo? – susurro otra vez

Galliard por primera vez entendió que lo que the Hell buscaba no era algo tan simple como todos habían creído. Ese cofre era más peligroso de lo que se imaginaban y esa marca que surgió en su mano en cuanto lo toco se lo dejo muy en claro. Debía de alejarse de la organización, por que ella ya no confiaba en ellos. Pero tenía un problema, maldijo al viento en voz baja cuando recordó a esas pequeñas que estaban en manos del señor oscuro. No podía, estaba acorralada y lamentablemente no habría modo de escapar hasta que the Hell cumpliera sus objetivos. Esto le hacia sentir como un gato acorralado, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo escapar.

* * *

Era imposible, no se lo creía ni aunque intentaba convencerse de lo contrario. Parpadeo varias veces y se froto los ojos queriendo despertar de aquel extraño sueño pero cuando los volvió a abrir, todo seguía igual. El mozo traía los platos haciendo malabares ya que eran demasiado entre los de Midorikawa-sempai, kabeyama-sempai y… esto no podía ser posible. "¡¿Cómo diablos era posible que todos esos platos fueran los de Hikari-sempai?!" Eso era lo que se decía el pobre toramaru que no se creía lo que veía. Al menos debían de ser unos cinco y junto a los postres formaban en total siete platillos que la joven pelinegra comería por si sola. Quiso decir algo cuando el mozo dejo el último plato y fue por el de los demás.

- No lo creo – dijo toramaru sorprendido cuando aun se escuchaban los gritos de los japoneses y australianos

- ¡Debes de estar jugando! – grito horrorizada Naomi – ¿Cómo demonios tragaras todo eso?

- ¿Es mucho? – pregunto sorprendida Hikari – no me parece a mi

Miro los siete platos que tenia frente a ella, para luego fruncir el ceño sin entender. Ella normalmente en casa comía más, pero como hoy pagaban Hitomiko-san y Robert-san había decidido pedir un poco nada más.

- Normalmente como más en mi casa – dijo la pelinegra a sus amigas quienes casi se caen para atrás – y como hoy pagan los entrenadores pedí un poco

- ¡¿UN POCO?! ¡ESOS SON SIETE PLATOS! – grito Rika con los ojos como platos – ¡HIKARI ESO ES BASTANTE!

Ante el grito de la peliazul los japoneses y australianos dejaron de pelear, concentrándose en las chicas que estaban con los ojos desorbitados mirando en dirección de Hikari. Dirigieron su vista hacia ella cuando entendieron cual era el problema. Sus ojos se agrandaron y la sorpresa se dibujo en sus rostros al ver los siete platos bastante llenos que estaban frente a la ojiplata. Esta les arqueo una ceja sin entender cual era todo el drama, solo iba a comer "poca" comida. Aunque para el resto eso al menos era para unas tres o cuatro personas.

- ¿Te comerás todo eso? – pregunto con falsa calma sakuma a lo que la chica asintió – disculpa que lo diga Daidouji-san pero ¿No crees que es mucho?

- Tal vez querías probar solo un poco de cada uno – sugirió Kidou

Hikari bufo y sin hacerles caso empezó a comer un bocado de su fish and chips, de mala gana ya que aun le seguían mirando. En segundos o al menos dos minutos la chica ya iba por la mitad terminándose todo el pescado y dejando unas pocas papas fritas.

- Faltan la salsas – se quejo cuando toramaru tartamudeo

- Sempai… ¿Cómo le entra todo? – sin pensarlo soltó la pregunta – ¡Digo! Es bastante…

- Ya dije que para mi esto es poco – dijo Hikari antes de que se comiera las ultimas papas y con otro bocado se comió el pescado – en casa como más

- ¡Tragas! – corrigió Nikko desde su sitio en un suspiro – en casa te atragantas de comida que no se como te entra tanto

**Goenji le miro comer con una gota en la cabeza. **_"¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan delgada pueda comer todo eso?" _**Pensó el chico sorprendido, el día que comió en su casa le había visto comer rápido pero no tanto. Sin darse cuenta Midorikawa le había robado una papa frita de su plato, pero no le presto atención ya que estaba más concentrado viendo como ahora estaba con su puré de patatas. **_"¿No estas llena ya?"_

- Se ve que las japonesas se alimentan muy bien – dijo Nice riendo nervioso mientras comía su pescado – aunque ella…

- Come demasiado – completo Kidou asintiendo

- Jeje pues quien lo iba a suponer – dijo Endo divertido – al parecer Hika-chan come bastante

- ¿Hika-chan? – pregunto sorprendido kazemaru – ¿Te dio permiso que le llamaras así?

- Esto…esta muy bueno el pescado – esquivo el portero comiendo una papa frita

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza del peliazul mientras suspiraba al entender que Endo aun no se lo había preguntado a Hikari. Miro en dirección a la pelinegra viendo como ya estaba terminando el segundo plato para pasar a la carne asada. Rio nervioso, y su vista termino en la acompañante de la ojiplata. Tsubasa estaba comiendo unas cuantas papas, dejando el pescado para el final. Sus labios sin quererlo se curvaron en una sonrisa sin que lo notara, su amiga parecía que dejaba para el final las carnes. Cuando los ojos de ellas se elevaron chocando con los de él, kazemaru esquivo su mirada. Aun no estaba en un buen ambiente, ya que ella seguía molesta por lo de esta tarde y el no le culpaba.

Se habían comportado como niños celosos, no estaban acostumbrados a que sus amigas fueran halagadas por otros hombres. Pero ellas tenían derecho de recibir piropos, halagos o incluso palabras bonitas por parte de los hombres que se sintieran atraídos por ellas. Aunque a él le molestara mucho que otros miraran a Tsubasa. Sintió la amargura de ese pensamiento y el hambre se le fue.

- Ya no tengo hambre – susurro en un suspiro el ojiavellana cuando a Hikari y Midorikawa le brillaron los ojos – ¿Alguien quiere…?

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus lugares, aun teniendo un plato cada uno sin terminar.

- ¡Yo! – escucho el fuerte grito por parte ambos jóvenes

El ojiavellana dio un salto atrás cuando Hikari y Midorikawa se lanzaron hacia adelante, colocando sus tenedores en cruz sorprendiéndose. El silencio reino en el lugar, incluso entre los comensales que estaban paralizados mientras ambos jugadores se miraban sorprendidos. La pelinegra sonrió mandando un escalofrió a todos, se notaba en verdad que quería el puré de patatas de kazemaru además de su asado.

- Midorikawa-kun ¿Podrías quitar tu tenedor? Yo pedí antes la comida de kazemaru-san – dijo con un tono dulce pero a la vez mortífero

El peliverde iba a retroceder, pero no pudo. Miro el plato que estaba frente a él, iluminado por una luz celestial que le susurro las suaves palabras de un: "cómeme". ¡No! No dejaría a ese pobre plato de comida caer en las garras de aquella malvada mujer. Dirigió su vista hacia los ojos color plata, relampagueando por la victoria. No daría marcha atrás y si moría a manos de la ex capitana de fallen, pues moriría con honor.

- No – dijo simplemente el joven haciendo abrir los ojos a todos – yo pedí la comida de kazemaru primero

- Fui yo Midorikawa – dijo ella seria – me gusta el puré de papas y es mi favorito, así que te agradecería que me cedieras el plato

- Chicos…– dijo Aki preocupada – es solo un plato…

- Pues a mi también me gusta y… ¡Lo pedí primero! – grito el joven serio – ¡No cederé!

- ¡Ni yo! – exclamo la joven seria

Los dos se dieron miradas matadoras mientras chispas salían de sus ojos, intentando intimidarse entre si pero no obtuvieron resultado alguno. Los demás tenían gotas en las cabezas observando de un lado a otro, imaginándose que este encuentro terminaría en un funeral y tenían el presentimiento que el muerto seria Midorikawa. Alguien debía de hacer algo pero ¿Quién? El más valiente, en todo caso debía de ser Hitomiko-san pero ella estaba ignorándolos ya que hablaba con el entrenador Robert.

- Goenji, diles algo – susurro Endo nervioso – o hazlo tú Kidou

- No gracias – dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes – Hiroto es el que detiene Midorikawa

La batalla de miradas seguía dándose mientras el ojiavellana veía el plato de comida con horror, tal vez no debió haber dicho nada de esto. Solo era puré con asado ¡Por dios! No era el fin del mundo por ese platillo. Miro a todos pidiendo ayuda pero nadie le miro ya que estaban más concentrados viendo la lucha de miradas. Estaba perdido.

- ¡Midorikawa detente! – grito Tsubasa enojada a lo que el ojicarbon le miro enojado – ¡Es solo un plato de puré! ¡Dáselo a Hikari y listo!

- ¡No! – exclamo el joven en su mundo de negación – no se lo daré

- Entonces que decida kazemaru – dijo la peliverde rodando los ojos

Los dos jóvenes miraron al ojiavellana que retrocedió de inmediato. Mejor era alejarse de esos dos para que no saliera herido, o en un caso peor, muerto.

- ¡Kazemaru! ¡Yo te lo pedí primero! – dijo el peliverde en un puchero mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos

- Kazemaru-kun ¿Verdad que me darás el plato a mi? – pregunto con voz amable la pelinegra sorprendiendo a muchos

- Esto…– dijo el peliverde sin saber que decir – supongo que Midorikawa…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Hikari se había parado y camino hasta quedar frente al peliazul quien le daba una mirada sin entender. Estaba seria cuando una sonrisa burlona curvo sus labios haciéndole arquear una ceja sin comprender nada, cuando ella uso su táctica especial. Sus ojos se aguaron sorprendiendo al ojiavellana, inclino la cabeza a un lado mientras un cachorrito salía como fondo con las orejas gachas y una mirada de tristeza. El dulce rostro de la pelinegra dejo en sorpresa al peliazul que ya no podía negarse. Su corazón se había ablando al igual que el de muchos que miraban la escena. Incluso los comensales miraban con ternura a la joven.

- Kazemaru-kun ¿Me das tu comida? – pregunto ella con una voz tierna y dulce que hizo suspirar a todos – por favor – unas lagrimillas brillaban queriendo salir

- ¡Wa! ¡Yo te doy mi comida! – grito tsunami enternecido – ¡Pero no llores!

- ¡Yo también te la doy! – grito Nice conmovido – pero no llores pequeña

- ¡Hika-chan toma la mía! – dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas – no debes llorar

- ¡Kazemaru no seas malo y dale tu plato! – grito Tsubasa con dolor en el corazón – ¡Hikari no llores!

Goenji maldijo en su interior sintiéndose conmovido también por la mirada tristona de la chica, aun más al ver las lagrimillas a punto de salir. Al igual que muchos hombres estiro el plato de comida y se lo ofreció a la joven que seguía con la mirada entristecedora.

- ¡Esperen! – grito Nikko intentando advertirles – ¡Ella…!

- Esta bien toma Daidouji-san – dijo kazemaru conmovido dándole el puré de patatas – solo no llores

En cuanto el cogió el plato y se lo entrego entre sus manos a la pelinegra el cachorro desapareció y las lagrimillas desaparecieron. Una sonrisa curvo los finos labios, mientras aquellos ojos llorones se endurecieron obteniendo un brillo de burla y victoria. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando captaron la realidad de las cosas. ¡Había hecho trampa! Nunca había querido llorar, tan solo los había manipulado y jugado con su lastima.

- ¡Trampa! – grito Midorikawa llorando a cascadas – los haz engañado, mala

- Supéralo llorón – dijo simplemente la pelinegra – la comida es mía, y con eso no se juega

- Eso era lo que les iba a decir – dijo Nikko mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos – ella usa esa técnica que llama "cara de cachorro" y cuando quiere algo lo obtiene así que tontos de ustedes que cayeron

Engañados, dolidos y tristes (en caso de Midorikawa) se resignaron a fulminar con la mirada a la tramposa defensa que saco la lengua como niña antes de que se sentara a comer su puré y su asado. El ojiavellana bajo la cabeza sintiéndose dolido y vilmente engañado, al final ya sabia que esa chica era más tramposa de lo que cualquiera imaginaria. Le dieron miradas matadoras pero ella ni se intimido, y para la sorpresa o desgracia de muchos ella si termino aceptando la comida de los que se la ofrecieron.

- Ojala que te de dolor de estomago – susurro Midorikawa

- ¿Dijiste algo Midorikawa-san? – la voz fría le hizo temblar y solo callar – mal perdedor

"_Tramposa"_ **Pensaron todos aun enojados por el engaño al que habían sido sometidos **"_Pero era esperarse de ella"_

Luego de que todos terminaran la "interesante" cena, pagaron por todo lo que debían antes de que se retiraran bajo la vista de los comensales. Al menos estos últimos se alegraban que al fin los escandalosos dejaran el restaurante y que el bullicio haya llegado a su fin. Las chicas iban adelante junto a la entrenadora mientras los chicos iban atrás aun con la batalla de miradas entre los australianos y japoneses. Al parecer ese "odio" que sentían entre ellos nunca se terminaría hasta que uno de los dos bandos no declarara el final de la guerra. Y con la terquedad de ambos equipos…esta batalla seguiría durando hasta el día del partido. Donde no lograrían hacer nada bien si no cooperaban entre ellos.

Fubuki suspiro cuando vio a su hermano menor pelear con el mediocampista Shine Beach, el más pequeño de los australianos, debido que equipo era mejor. El peligris cansado de aquella conversación solo se alejo de todos y noto como detrás venia Hikari hablando con Hoshiri. Al parecer la ojiazul estaba bastante preocupada por su voz y su mirar. Seguro hablaban de Hiroto, o al menos eso creyó el peligris. Y aun debía de ver la técnica combinada con Daidouji, aunque no había habido ni un progreso en todo el día. Gracias a que ella le evitaba o ignoraba de tantas maneras dejándolo a media frase.

- Daidouji-san – llamo por duodécima vez en el día – ¿Cómo haremos la técnica combinada?

Ella le miro como si fuera el peor ser del mundo, soltó un bufido y volvió a su conversación ignorándolo. Fubuki hizo una mueca, ya se esperaba aquella reacción pero su paciencia se estaba acabando y con sinceridad eso no le gustaba. El era un chico tranquilo, amable y sincero pero no le gustaba que la gente fuera de una manera… ¿Grosera? Se podría decir que si, y ofensiva. Hikari era algo así por lo que ahora estaba desesperándolo y sacándolo de quicio.

- ¿Para que son las bolsas de comida? – pregunto el peligris

Tal vez no debía presionarla y un buen modo seria cambiando de tema. Ella le miro otra vez y sin poder evitarlo rio.

- Para que no digan que soy mala, he decidido hacer una buena obra social – dijo ella divertida – es para Shion y Hiroto

- Cierto, Shion se quedo en el hotel porque tenia dolor de cabeza – dijo la otra joven – y Hiroto porque estaba durmiendo

- Que amable de tu parte – dijo sonriendo el ojigris – ninguno de los demás los recordó

- Ella rio sonriendo aun más mientras levantaba las bolsas.

- Eso es porque yo soy buena madre y no me olvido de mis pequeños pichoncitos – el tono era de burla – así que alimentare a mis pequeños en cuanto llegue

Una gota resbalo por las cabezas de ambos ante aquel apodo que había solicitado la pelinegra para Shion y Hiroto. "Pichoncitos" parecía una mamá ave en todo caso.

- No deberías de ser tan amable con esa chica – dijo Fudou pasando al lado del trió que solo le miro extrañado – Shion, no confíen tanto en ella que puede ser alguien diferente a lo que piensan

- ¿Haz tenido problemas con ella Fudou-san? – pregunto fubuki algo preocupado – hace un día no estabas así de enojado

Una sonrisa amarga curvo los labios del pelimarrón mientras recordaba como la había visto besarse con el enemigo. Una maldita traidora, eso era aquella pelinegra de ojos azules. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran caído en su juego? A estas alturas ya la creía capaz de pasar información a su "noviecito", y si perdían en este partido que se vendría seria por culpa de ella, solo de Shion. Ignoro la pregunta del peligris y solo los paso de largo dejándolo pensativos ante su advertencia. No quería seguir hablando, mucho menos recordando lo que había visto aunque aquella imagen aun permanecía en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? – pregunto Hoshiri frunciendo el ceño – parecía como si dudara de su fidelidad a nosotros

- No duda, lo afirma – dijo la ojiplata seria – algo ha pasado

- Tienes razón Daidouji-san, Fudou-san puede ser alguien antipático algunas veces pero es confiable – afirmo el defensa – Pero ¿Por qué duda de ella? yo la confiable

- Pues deberemos averiguarlo – sentencio la ojiazul – conozco a Shion de algo y estoy segura que ella no nos traicionaría

- Te apoyo en eso Hoshiri – dijo la de ojos claros – no creo que Shion sea traidora – su tono era serio – ella es buena

- Esperemos que si – susurro el chico de hokkaido desconfiando ya – no se que pensar

La tensión estaba presente mientras pensaban en aquel cometario que había dicho el pelimarrón. Sabían que Fudou no era un mal hablado, y si decía algo era porque tenia pruebas pero en este momento se debatían si creerle o no. Las cabezas de todos daban vueltas cuando volvieron a emprender la caminata. Shion, eso era lo que estaba en la mente del trió y no podían apartar sus pensamientos de ella. ¿Por qué Fudou estaba desconfiando de ella? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que el del mohicano estuviera en duda? Las respuesta solo serian dadas por los mismos Fudou o Shion.

* * *

Abrió los ojos agotado antes de que soltara un bostezo de cansancio. Ya no había tenido pesadillas, y la siesta le había sentado fenomenal. Se froto sus ojos abriéndolos más reaccionando mejor, aun se sentía cansada pero con más confianza y seguridad, todo gracias a esa chica. Hikari en verdad se había comportado como una buena amiga cuando el le había tratado mal, intentando alejarla de su interior. Le había recordado a una hermana mayor, e incluso cuando le había cantado ese nana tan dulce y bonito…. Le hizo sentir como un niño junto a su madre. La había sentido con él, como si ella nunca se hubiera apartado de su lado dejándolo solo con Izumi.

Hiroto nunca había sido un llorón, siempre había tratado de no apoyarse en nadie cuando se sentía fatal. Pero ahora había necesitado un hombro donde llorar, alguien de confianza que lo sostuviera en su debilidad. Al menos agradecía que haya sido Hikari y no Hoshiri, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en cuanto la recordó. Su amiga de la infancia era alguien importante en su vida, pero si ella le veía llorar… le haría sentir como un idiota. Ante Hoshiri siempre quería ser fuerte, el que la apoyara y sostuviera, no al revés. Sonaba machista, estúpido y tonto, pero que ella le viera llorar seria vergonzoso. Suspiro dejándose caer en la cama otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió.

Enderezándose el pelirrojo vio como entraban en su recamara Hikari acompañada de Hoshiri quien le brindo una sonrisa amistosa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa cuando noto las bolsas que cargaba la ojiplata.

- Hola Hiro-chan, ya que estuviste en el mundo de los sueños tu mamá gallina te ha traído algo de comer – la burla se notaba en la voz de la ojiplata – y a mi lado ha venido a acompañarnos la chica felina

- ¡Hikari! – exclamo Hoshiri sonrojándose

**Hiroto no pudo evitar reír mientras se levantaba cuando miro a sus dos amigas. Podía notar que había bastantes bolsas, entre ellas otras más pequeñas.** "_¿Todo es para mi?" _**pensó sorprendido al ver mejor todo. **"_No me lo terminare_"** Una gota resbalo por su cabeza ante eso último. **

- Bien jovencito siéntate, mientras yo sirvo tu comida – el rio ante las palabras de ella – Hoshiri-chan te hará compañía y yo iré a darle de comer a tu hermanita Shion

- Gracias mamá Hikari o ¿Mamá gallina? – pregunto el pelirrojo divertido haciendo reír a la ojiazul

Hikari rodo los ojos mientras sacaba de una bolsa un fish and chips y se lo ponía en un plato descartable de otra bolsa. Suspiro cansada, antes de que sacara finalmente un pie de manzana y lo colocara todo en la cómoda de Hiroto.

- Si, ríanse ahora luego cuando nadie se acuerde de que ustedes no comieron no me vengan a llorar – se quejo ofendida la pelinegra – bien, ahora sin más me despido

Cuando ambos jóvenes se iban a quejar diciéndole que solo era una broma, la chica ya había cerrado la puerta dejándolos solos. El pelirrojo suspiro, se levanto de la cama y jalo el plato con el pescado comenzando a comer. En cuanto el primer bocado toco su lengua, saboreo la delicia del restaurante al que fueron sus amigos. La próxima debía de ir el mismo, porque la comida estaba estupenda. Otro bocado llego a su paladar haciéndolo sentir el los cielos, una patata fue lo siguiente que probo y ya casi se iba a desmayar de la gloria. ¿Por qué tenia que haberse dormido y haber faltado a la cena? Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, con cada bocado la molestia de haber faltado le hacia sentirse algo enojado.

Hoshiri le vio comer en silencio mientras solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho la pelinegra hace tan solo unos momentos. Le había contado sobre la depresión en la que se había metido su amigo, ya se había esperado eso pero no hasta el extremo de no aparecerse en el campo de fútbol. Hiroto era alguien listo, maduro y responsable, el jamás se dejaría caer de una manera tan tonta para luego no querer levantarse. Pero ¿Cómo no dejarse caer cuando tú hermana esta atrapada en el infierno? Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si eso le estuviera pasando a Hayato. Caer en una depresión y cerrarse al mundo. No querer saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera saber si hay solución al problema.

"_Esa no es la solución a nada"_ **Se susurro en su mente **"_Lo único que conseguirías en esos momentos seria arruinar tu fe"_

- Hoshiri – la voz de él la trajo a la realidad – ¿Pasa algo?

No sabia si decir que si, o si decir un simple no. Pero tenia que decirle algo en estos momentos, y si fuera mejor algo para subirle los ánimos. Como el siempre había hecho cuando a penas eran unos mocosos hace años. Sonrió de manera sincera antes de que se sentara a su lado sorprendiéndolo y a la vez sonrojándolo un poco en las mejillas.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Hiroto – simplemente dijo eso a lo que el sonrió – cuando necesites ayuda o te encuentres indeciso, cuenta conmigo para ayudarte – burla se oyó en su voz – y con mamá gallina que por cierto hizo un buen show junto a Midorikawa

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza – dime que Midorikawa no destruyo medio restaurante o le quito la comida a alguien

- Se podría decir que le quitaron la comida a él – dijo ella riendo

Sin poder evitarlo ambos soltaron unas carcajadas, el eco de estas se escucharon en la habitación mientras ellos solo se reían. Eran amigos desde pequeños y aunque el tiempo había pasado su amistad seguía intacta. La dulce risa de ella le hizo sentirse feliz, la había añorado desde hace años. Había extrañado a esa jovencita de cabellos negros y bellos ojos color azul eléctrico que siempre estaba a su lado. Ahora más que nunca deseaba tener a su lado a su "ratona" pero para eso debía de hacerle abrir sus ojos. Necesitaba que ella entendiera que él la amaba, que el nunca le traiciono. Una calidez le abrigo la mano. Bajando su mirar observo la mano de la ojiazul sobre la suya. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de que le apretara el agarre y le brindara una cálida sonrisa. Al menos ya no se sentía tan solo. No cuando tenía a sus amigos con él.

* * *

La sensación de nauseas regreso a su garganta. Su estomago estaba revuelto, suplicándole que se detuviera. Por una vez en su vida, obedeció un mandato parando de comer. Dejo el plato de comida que Hikari le había traído en la mesa de noche de su habitación, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en ese día. Hades la había besado, tres miembros de su equipo le habían visto y uno la consideraba la peor traidora del universo. Los ojos le picaron, y las ganas de querer llorar le abordaron los pensamientos. Shion no era una llorona, pero se sentía como si le hubieran roto el alma. Todo por culpa del desgraciado ese, ahora Fudou creía que ella era una espía de Cursed. ¿No había salido a la perfección su día? La ironía de aquella pregunta se notaba en todo el ambiente y su enojo crecía a los segundos que pasaban.

- Creí que estaba durmiendo traidora – susurro aquella voz que le hizo suspirar – ¿O esperas a que te mande alguna orden tu "noviecito"? – el puro sarcasmo destilo en esa ultima palabra

Miro en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con aquellos orbes verdes que le miraban con enojo y odio. Podía entenderlo, el le detestaba porque la consideraba una farsante en el equipo, alguien que tenia su lealtad en otro lado.

- Hades no es mi novio – contesto – y lo que viste no fue…

- ¿Así que no te besaste con el capitán de Cursed? – dijo Fudou haciéndose el sorprendido – ¿Entonces quien era? ¿Un australiano o un rock Star?

Quiso reírse ante aquello pero no pudo, la vergüenza le hizo sonrojar mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Los lloriqueos no funcionan conmigo – dijo simplemente él – el día que te conocí como Striges pensé que eras diferente

- ¿Diferente? – pregunto ella sin entender

- Que decías la verdad y no tenías pelos en la lengua – susurro – pero al final resultaste ser una gran mentirosa ¿No Shion?

Quiso decirle algo pero Fudou no le dio tiempo ya que solo se fue. Dejándola sola y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas. En definitiva ya nadie creería en ella cuando supieran lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué había tenido que corresponder al maldito bastardo de Hades? Ni ella misma lo sabia en estos malditos momentos y eso le hizo creer que en verdad era una traidora. Su cuerpo tembló mientras gotas saladas caían surcaban su rostro entristeciendo a su corazón. Sintió el frío, la soledad de estar sin nadie que le abrazara prestándole su tibieza. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, a entender que nadie se interesaba por ella. ¿Por qué mejor no se iba a fin del asunto? Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro cuando recordó a Hayato, Naomi, Nyo, Akemi y Hoshiri, e incluso Tsubasa. Sus antiguos compañeros del Shadow.

Con ellos se sentía al menos en un lugar adecuado, en donde en verdad Shion pertenecía. Además no tenia a donde irse, su tía en lugar de recibirle con los brazos abiertos solo le mirara con enojo. "Malagradecida", era la palabra que siempre usaba para definir a Shion, porque aquella mujer le odiaba. Le detestaba desde la desaparición de su hermano, la muerte de su madre y… el suicidio de su padre. Eso la dejaba perfectamente sola, sin nadie que estuviera con ella para darle ánimos. Solo se tenía a ella, y tal vez a sus ex compañeros de Shadow. Lo justo que necesitaba, y lo que sentía se alejaba. Al final terminaría sola otra vez, sin nadie que la quisiera y recibiendo solo odio. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada ¿No? Y la respuesta nunca llego.

* * *

La luz del día alumbro el campo de entrenamiento. Las nubes revoloteaban por los cielos, opacando un poco al sol en unos momentos, y dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. El momento perfecto para comenzar el verdadero y duro entrenamiento. Todos estaban listos, preparados para comenzar cuando observaron que Hitomiko junto a Robert llegaban para ver como les iba aquel día. Solo faltaban dos días y el partido se daría en la cancha del estadio ANZ Stadium, ubicado en el interior del parque olímpico de Sídney. Pero no comprendían ¿Por qué ahí? Era extraño que Cursed haya decidido aquel lugar. Aunque todos ignoraban que había una razón de sobra para aquella decisión.

La entrenadora miro como los jóvenes comenzaban a calentar, cuando fijo su mirada en una pelinegra de brillantes ojos azules. Sonrió al ver otra vez a Hoshiri. El día de ayer la había visto, la sorpresa había estado en su rostro pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella por culpa del tiempo, ya que debían de ir a cenar. No solo estaba ella, sino también Hayato e incluso Naomi. Por lo que había hablado con Ryu aquella mañana, el ojigris no podía jugar por un tiempo debido a la taquicardia que había sufrido en Londres. La pelinegra suspiro cuando le dio un vistazo. El pelinegro estaba sentado en las gradas junto a ella, Robert, Nikko y las managers. Todos observando con detenimiento el entrenamiento.

- Ha pasado tiempo ¿No Hayato? – dijo ella seria – al menos unos seis años

El pelinegro volteo su mirada a ella, le suplico una disculpa en silencio haciéndola sonreír para luego negar con la cabeza.

- Solo olvídalo – le susurro – ya todo paso y gracias por el collar

- Hoshiri lo escogió – fue la respuesta de él curvando la boca en una sonrisa – tiene buen gusto

No pudo evitar soltar una risa de diversión y comprensión. La chica tenía un buen gusto a la hora de elegir como sabía dibujar muy bien.

"_No han cambiado en nada"_** Pensó con una sonrisa la mujer **_"Siguen siendo esos pequeños que se fueron hace seis años"_

- Demonios – susurro de repente Robert haciéndole fruncir el ceño a Hitomiko – en están aquí

Su vista se dirigió hacia donde el rubio estaba viendo cuando entendió a lo que se refería. En la cancha de entrenamiento habían llegado al menos unos ocho periodistas, cada uno con sus libretas y bolígrafos preguntando a los jugadores muchas cosas. Las cámaras no tardaron en hacer presencia en el lugar. No podía ser verdad, se habían enterado del juego que se daría o tal vez sobre the Hell. Los dos entrenadores se levantaron rápidamente para ir en auxilio de sus chicos. Ryu intentaba controlar a varios que acosaban a Endo y kazemaru con sus micrófonos además de tomarles fotos a todos. Los australianos suplicaban que se alejaran pero fueron ignorados.

Dos fotógrafos tomaron fotos de Tsubasa y Shion, estas solo cubrieron sus rostros y maldecían en voz baja. Los demás se dedicaban a filmar a los chicos, y en el peor de los casos a preguntar sin dejarlos responder. El acoso no se detenía y para empeorar las cosas nadie entendía como rayos se habían enterado de que estaban entrenando ahí. Reef, Quincy y Holly se pusieron delante de Tsubasa, Naomi y Hoshiri cubriéndolas de los flashes.

- ¿Usted es el capitán Endo Mamoru? – pregunto uno de los periodistas al portero quien asintió – ¿Es verdad que hay un nuevo mal que ronda al futbol?

- Eso es…– intento decir el pelimarrón pero otro micrófono se lo impidió

- ¿Cómo planean ganar el partido de pasado mañana? ¿Tienen alguna estrategia? – pregunto una mujer rubia – por lo que sabemos tienen al estratega Yuuto Kidou y su equipo esta conformado por el ganador del FFI

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamo enojado Ryu

Los entrenadores llegaron poniéndose delante de los jugadores quienes agradecieron la aparición de estos. Las preguntas confusas y los flashes les hacían doler la cabeza junto al excesivo acercamiento de los camarógrafos.

- Por favor, exigimos privacidad para nuestros jugadores – ordeno Hitomiko seria – ellos están en pleno entrenamiento

- Una periodista rubia, la misma que había hecho las últimas preguntas a Endo se acerco a la entrenadora y sacando su libreta con su bolígrafo espero.

- Usted debe de ser Hitomiko Kira, entrenadora de estos niños le pedimos por favor toda la información acerca de ellos – dijo con voz suave – en todo el mundo nos hemos enterado de la prohibición de este deporte en Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos

La sorpresa se dibujo en los rostros de todos quienes se miraban entre si, no se habían esperado que esto estuviera sucediendo. La prensa ya estaba enterada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y aún peor, en lo que sucedería si no hacían algo. Los micrófonos se acercaron a los entrenadores al igual que a Ryu. Este suspiro mientras miraba a todos los camarógrafos.

- Si, esta sucediendo un problema global con el fútbol – afirmo la pelinegra – una organización ha surgido y esta reuniendo jóvenes para acabar con este deporte

- Ya hemos visto la fuerza de ellos, pueden comprobarlo cuando derrotaron a dos equipos del FFI y si no hacemos algo pronto el mundo se quedara sin fútbol – dijo Ryu asintiendo – necesitamos realizar un entrenamiento más fuerte para alcanzar el nivel de estos equipos nuevos que han surgido

Los periodistas comenzaron a anotar mientras las cámaras fotográficas enfocaban a los entrenadores y fotografiaban. Los camarógrafos filmaban cada palabra que decían los jóvenes, sorprendiéndose con cada verdad revelada. Hayato desde las gradas tenía la boca abierta y sin creerse lo que estaban haciendo, solo faltaba que dijeran que algunos de los nuevos miembros del equipo eran ex jugadores de la organización misma. Eso seria el colmo de todo.

- ¿Planean unir a Inazuma Japan con Big Waves? – pregunto un hombre peliverde – o planean solo entrenar a Big Waves

- El reto ha sido dirigido a Big Waves, pero inazuma Japan ha venido a ayudarnos – dijo Robert sonriendo – ambos equipos se unirán en uno para poder vencer a este equipo de nombre Cursed Soul

Los bolígrafos escribían rápidamente, detallando cada palabra dicha por los labios de los propios entrenadores.

- ¿Cómo se han hecho llamar por todo este tiempo? – pregunto la rubia a lo que todos se miraron – ¿Tienen un nombre? ¿No lo tienen? – la sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro

- Nos llamamos Raimon o inazuma Japan – dijo Endo desde atrás – o resistencia

La rubia rodo los ojos mientras seguía escribiendo en su libreta, todos se miraban sin comprender cuando alzo el cuadernillo enseñando un nombre en él.

- ¡Esta es la resistencia contra the Hell! ¡El Team Inazuma! – exclamo – los que nos salvaran de ahora en adelante y más con esta nueva amenaza que ha llegado para el fútbol

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras los demás tenían los ojos abiertos ante el nuevo nombre que les habían dado. ¿Team Inazuma? No sonaba mal, quedaba a la perfección pero ellos no se habían esperado ser la nueva sensación en estos momentos. Las fotos fueron tomadas rápidamente mientras los camarógrafos decían Team Inazuma, la resistencia. Los entrenadores siguieron hablando con los paparazis informándoles de los equipos que habían caído junto a los perjuicios que obtenían con la perdida de equipo. El presentimiento de que estas personas estarían en el partido de pasado mañana invadió las mentes de todos los jugadores. La prensa no los dejaría en paz hasta que no acabaran contra Cursed Soul.

* * *

El reto estaba dibujado en el rostro de ella, indicándole que su enojo no se extinguiría ni con un disculpas que jamás llegaría. La sonrisa que le brindo la enojo aún más haciéndolo reír de lo molesta que podía ponerse Lilith cuando se trataba de su puesto de capitana. La pelivioleta se acerco hasta quedar a milímetros de él, encarándole y ordenándole que se retractara ante lo que había dicho de ella. No lo haría, a él le venia igual lo que la "reina de los demonios" pensara de él. Siempre se había dejado dominar por ella, pero ya no más, de ahora en adelante el seguiría sus propias reglas como lo hacia Astarot, y no cambiaria de parecer. Mucho menos cuando sabía lo que Lilith le había hecho a Eisheth.

- Déjate de estupideces Nebirus – su voz sonó mortífera – harás lo que te ordeno

Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro de él mientras la de cabellos violetas le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Obedecerte? Déjame pensármelo…no – dijo con una sonrisa – no te soporto Lilith, mucho menos cuando te pones en tu modo soy la reina

Los ojos de ella ardieron con indignación junto al odio, el castigo que el pagaría seria muy alto, aún más por ofenderla a ella.

- Te ordene que vayas a la sala de entrenamiento – volvió a decir ella – ahora ve, es una orden

- No, tú no me dijiste que Astarot iría con Eisheth a Sídney y quiero saber ¿Por qué? – inquirió simplemente – ¿Me dirás la razón?

"_Así que era por eso_" **Pensó de mal humor Lilith mientras lo miraba con ira ante su desobediencia **_"Todo por la maldita de esa niñata" _

Los ojos de color granate miro con detalle a este jugador insignificante que osaba faltarle el respeto. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro revuelto y bastante desordenado que le llegaba hasta el cuello, con un flequillo que le cubría algo la frente. Su piel era blanquecina, no demasiado pálida, haciendo resaltar sus orbes. Estos eran los más hermosos que ella había visto, de un extraño color violeta brillante y descarado que haría caer a toda mujer a sus pies con solo verlas. Alto como Belcebú o Astarot, parecía que el crecimiento con esos tres no había parado, haciéndolos ver como chicos de dieciséis al menos. Aunque el tonto estaba enamorado ya de alguien, y para desgracia de Lilith era la persona a la que más detestaba ahora. Eisheth.

Aquella mocosa de alguna forma había logrado hacer que el fuerte y decidido Nebirus cayera en sus redes. Por lo que el castaño siempre protegía a la chica, así que si Lilith deseaba molestarla debía de hacerlo cuando el ojivioleta no la viera. Para su mala suerte Nebirus se había enterado de la partida de la bailarina a Sídney, y estaba enojado por no haber podido ir con ella.

- Mira, se que estas molesto por lo de Eisheth – el nombre lo dijo de mala gana – pero a ella no le interesas, acéptalo ya Nebirus, la bailarina no te ve como pretendiente o novio

- Eso es problema mío Lilith pero no tenias derecho a ocultarme sobre ella – su voz sonó venenosa – eres una maldita…

- ¡Bájale a tu tono Nebirus! – escucho un grito masculino

Belcebú estaba llegando acompañado de Alouqua, ambos mirándolo con fijeza y esperando a que se apartara de su capitana. Rodando los ojos el castaño se aparto, debía de recordar que el idiota de Belcebú era el fiel sirviente de la bruja o la reina demonio, y si intentaba retarla, este sacaría cara por ella. Alouqua era diferente, seguía las órdenes de Lilith pero también tenia su propio ritmo a realizar. Detestaba las órdenes, y si las seguía era por la simple razón de que ella se ordenaba sola, un espíritu libre y presumida.

- Deberías de entender que Lilith te ha ordenado algo – dijo el ojiceleste de mal humor – y si te atreves a retarla de nuevo, te las veraz conmigo

- ¡Oh claro! ¡Olvide eso! Eres el fiel perro que sigue a esta bruja ¿No Belcebú? – dijo con burla el castaño

Antes de que cualquiera lo notara el ojiceleste le asesto un puñetazo en el rostro al ojivioleta. Este solo cayo de bruces al suelo dejando que la sangre cayera de su ahora partido labio, se relamió el hilo de sangre mientras sus ojos obtenían aquel brillo peligroso. Se levanto de una manera veloz listo para asestarle un golpe a Belcebú cuando ambas chicas se metieron en medio de los dos.

- No hagan estupideces ahora – la orden de la capitana sonaba fría y amenazante – si empiezan con rivalidades estúpidas solo harán que nos atrasemos

- El señor oscuro ya nos dijo que pronto tendremos un partido con Brasil – dijo Alouqua seria – no podemos perder o saben lo que nos harán

El silencio reino entre ambos jóvenes, se fulminaron con la mirada asintiendo ante las palabras de Lilith y Alouqua. Si perdían en aquel partido, el oscuro se desquitaría de la peor manera, tal como lo había hecho con el Cursed.

- Vayan a la sala de entrenamiento – fue lo único que dijo la de ojos granate – si alguno de ustedes vuelve a desafiarme, no seré piadosa y menos contigo Nebirus

- No te pedí piedad – susurro él – yo quería ir por ella

- Cuando Eisheth vuelva jódele su vida pero a mi no ¿Entendido? – pregunto Lilith a lo que el asintió – lárguense ya que tenemos que destruir a The Kingdom en ocho días ¿Comprendido?

Todos asintieron mientras caminaban en dirección al pasillo que los llevaría hasta la sala de entrenamiento. La única que era su arma secreta ya que tenía las mejores instalaciones del momento y del futuro, gracias a la inteligencia del oscuro. Contrato a los mejores científicos, que crearon la tecnología más avanzada para su entrenamiento físico y también el mental. Porque según las leyes, no solo se necesitaba ser fuerte y ágil en el campo, sino también la inteligencia para saber esquivar, engañar y trazar planes que los llevaran a la victoria. Y esta no era la excepción, con la inteligencia de los jugadores del Dark Demon llevarían el triunfo. Por algo les habían apodado los destructores de estrategias.

Pero ahora estaba Cursed con los del Raimon, pensó Lilith recordando la idea del señor oscuro. Al parecer el ya había hecho una lista de los equipos que irían apareciendo, y el suyo estaba de último. Eso le molestaba, pero a la vez le divertía ya que lo mejor siempre iba al final y su equipo era lo que en verdad valía en aquel lugar. Ahora aquel equipo estúpido y de bajo rango debía de enfrentar al Cursed, los que eran conocidos por su violencia y ataque. Seria un partido interesante, y por lo que había sabido por una conversación que oyó entre el oscuro y su secretario, todos los partidos serian pasados por televisión mundial. Algo mucho más divertido, ya que al fin the Hell seria conocido por todo el mundo y temido por los equipos que pronto dejarían de existir. Eso lo juraba Lilith, "la reina de los demonios".

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo, para luego mostrar a Bruxa, Striges y Aswang quienes solo miran la sangre)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 19: En la comida todo se vale **

**Midorikawa: **es injusto – llorando a cascadas – ¡Ella hizo trampa! – señala a Hikari

**Hikari:** deja de ser un llorón – comiendo el puré de kazemaru – así es la vida

**Kidou:** ¡Pero nos engañaste! – grito

**Hikari:** en la comida todo se vale – comiendo –

**Rika:** ¿No era en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? – con una gota en la cabeza –

**Hikari:** pues mi dicho es en la guerra y en la comida todo se vale incluso engañar – comiendo otro bocado –

**Midorikawa:** injusto – llorando a cantaros cuando los ojos le brillaron – ¿No me quieres invitar?

**(Hikari le mira y se lo piensa antes que sonría dándole esperanzas)**

**Hikari:** no – sigue comiendo mientras Midorikawa llora y todos tienen gotas en las cabezas –

* * *

**Palabras resaltadas:**

_**- Shepherd's pie, **__**Fish and chips**__**, **__**steak and kidney pie, Fisherman's pie (1): **_son todos platillos que vienen de gran Bretaña

_**- Pavlova**__** (2):**_ es un postre de merengue nativo de nueva Zelanda y Australia

**Preguntas: **

**- ¿Los japoneses y australianos se llevaran mejor? ¿Dejaran de pelearse?**

**- ¿Se esperaban que Hikari fuera tragona como Midorikawa? ¿Es una manipuladora? ¿Los chicos fueron ingenuos?**

**- ¿Galliard lograra hablar con Ahroun sobre el cofre? ¿Qué querrán con el pergamino?**

**- ¿Shion lograra que le crean? ¿Fudou seguirá atormentándola?**

**- ¿Fubuki y Hikari lograran la técnica para el próximo capitulo?**

**- ¿Los periodistas seguirán acosando a los jóvenes? ¿Se enteraran de los detalles que omitieron los entrenadores?**

**- ¿Dark Demon eliminara a Brasil? ¿Nebirus obedecerá a Lilith? ¿Habrá otra pelea en el equipo?**

* * *

**Nikko: **Mi momento! – estilo chibi y con su pizarra – ¿Sabias que…?

**...El camarero dudo del pedido de toramaru porque contenía riñones? Pero toramaru nunca se entero de esto **

**...La cara de cachorro, Arlette se la baso de un anime de nombre Kaichou wa maid-sama? El personaje que lo hace es Usui Takumi para conmover a Misaki la protagonista **

**...El nombre Team Inazuma fue elegido al azar?**

**...La comida favorita de Hikari es el puré de patatas y el asado? Ella misma lo dice en este capitulo**

**...Fubuki tendrá una discusión con Hikari en el siguiente capitulo?**

**...Shion vuelve a ver a Hades en el siguiente capitulo?**

**...Nebirus es el rival de toramaru?**

**Nikko: **eso es todo ahora, me voy byeeeeee y comenten!

**Arlette: **Yo tambien me despido y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo xD espero subir conty pronto y hasta luego, byeeeeeeee


	23. Cápitulo 21

**Hola! Aquí traigo el capitulo 21! Wow enserio estoy avanzando esta historia xD bueno antes que nada diré que me mate haciendo desde ayer este capitulo donde no tenia ni pizca de inspiración hasta que surgió de no se donde… ok tal vez de mis sueños (por eso algunas de las escenas hablan de sueños y pesadillas) como vemos se acerca el partido, que tal vez inicie a la mitad del siguiente capitulo o al final de este. Como ya les dije…necesito ayuda con el opening y ending estoy desesperada y con bajones de ideas y llegadas de esta. Dejando de lado todo eso, agradezco a eva-chan por la ayuda en este capitulo que me vino de suerte. Ahora sin más responderé a los bellos reviews:**

**Ichirouta kazemaru: **tienes mucha razón habran más peleas en el Dark Demon pero eso será más adelante jeje y lo de Brasil… no puedo decir nada pero lamentablemente… ok me callo porque no daré adelantitos. (Nikko: perderan) ¡Nikko chismoso! Ignora esa parte pero de que las peleas no pararan entre los japoneses y australianos… no, no pararan

**Yue Wang: **mucha razón mamá Yue… los australianos dejaran de molestar cuando consigan novias jeje, y Galliard esta bien atada aunque de alguna forma lograra decirle a Ahroun la verdad. Que ese cofre esconde lo que puede acabar con todos. Y con lo de los periodistas… esperemos que ellas sigan en guardia.

**Diana master: **si, los japoneses son muy celosos (más de lo que yo me imagine), Brasil no tiene oportunidad ya que el equipo al que enfrentan es Dark Demon y ellos… son siempre los que rompen estrategias. Y los reporteros siempre sacan todo a la luz xD

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **jajajaja yo también me mate al escribir lo de la comida, ¿Nadie se espero lo de Hikari? Muy cierto, quien diría que la chica era tragona pero bueno… las apariencias engañan.

**Chrona15: **me alegra que te haya gustado y ahora COMIDA! Ya me dio hambre y eso que comí hace poco xD y si, se esta poniendo interesante jeje

**Galletita anónima: **muchas gracias por el review, y gracias por la historia jeje. Tienes razón con lo de los chicos, harán tregua solo por el partido jaja pero luego… volverán a ser los de antes. La ingenuidad siempre da un toque de termura…bueno si da ternura y no te preocupes Nikko seguirá con su momento (Nikko: ¡Soy genial!)

**Patricia SM: **gracias por la idea Patricia-san, escuchare la canción de Trinity cross y si… los chicos son imposibles. Pobre Fudou – con gota en la cabeza – todos lo quieren matar por lo de Shion, pero el chico entrara en razón o eso creo.

**Destinity: **solo lo pensé jaja porque hace tiempo que esperabas ese extra y cuando ya estaba publicado era lo primero que leerías xD y no es tan mala la discusión de Hikari y Fubuki, te lo aseguro jeje. Nadie se esperaba lo de Hikari, aunque yo soy así… bien, no tanto pero si soy tragona jeje y lo de la cara de cachorro solo nació, me dio risa crearla y ponérsela a ella. y no te preocupes, traje otro extra para hacer que se rían o al menos vean mi mala comedia

**Ahora si les dejo con el capitulo no sin antes decir el disclaimer…**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si lo fuera Endo se hubiera casado con Aki, y existirían oc… solo me pertenecen de personajes Hikari, Nikko y Gary en este caso además de Hades, los demás son de sus respectivos dueños. Ahora si disfruten...**

* * *

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(El cielo esta iluminado de rojo mientras Endo y el resto mira las sombras que se acercan)_

_**Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai**_

_(Dhampir esta sentado mirando el cielo rojo mientras Mara esta a su lado)_

_**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**__**  
**__**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**_

_(Aparecen cuatro sombras que cobran forma, una muestra a Striges, Bruxa, Cordewa y Aswang)_

_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**__**  
**__**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**_

_(Ryu entrena a todos mientras a un lado esta una peliceleste que observa junto a Nikko)_

_**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**__**  
**__**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**_

_(La oscuridad rodea a los de Shadow Crimson mientras Tsubasa se va con el Raimon, a lo lejos están Ahorun y Lilith)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_(Hikari observa a todos cuando ve a Eisheth y le intenta alcanzar pero ella desaparece) _

_**Yume no yume no hate e**_

_(Kido y Dhampir compiten con la mirada mientras sus equipos se observan entre si)_

_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**__**  
**__**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**_

_(Dhampir patea el balón usando su técnica cuando Endo la trata de detener con su mano dimensional explotando todo en color rojo)_

_**Ochite ochite ochite**_

_(Cuando la luz desaparece se ve a todos mirándose entre si)_

_**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**_

**Cápitulo 21**

Nice gruño una maldición baja cuando Ryu pasó a su lado y le piso la espalda haciendo que su lagartija fuera hasta el suelo. Los demás australianos solo veían a su capitán sufrir al igual que ellos lo estaban pasando. El joven entrenador era demasiado duro, exigiéndoles hasta que ya no podían más. ¿Cómo podía seguir exigiéndoles tanto? Los cuerpos estaban ya muy cansados, además del la presión que les daba. Cuando entrenaban, lo hacían duro si pero Ryu-kantoku era alguien especial. Ordenándoles que cuando hicieran una lagartija fuera hasta el suelo, lasa sentadillas eran un tormento. Si alguien se cansaba antes, todo se volvía a hacer desde el comienzo.

Los japoneses llegaron hasta el suelo otra vez antes de que el castaño sonriera asintiendo ante el mejoramiento de ellos. Ya se habían acostumbrado a estos duros ejercicios, por lo que no le dolía tanto. En vez los australianos seguían adoloridos y quejándose en silencio rogando que esto terminara rápido.

-¡Alto! – grito Ryu algo decepcionado – ya hicieron veinte lagartijas y no han logrado llegar hasta el suelo

Nice junto a los demás se dejaron caer mientras sus agitadas respiraciones intentaban calmarse aunque les estaba costando.

-Kantoku ya no podemos más – dijo el rubio – hemos hecho al menos unas cincuenta sentadillas y treinta vueltas al campo, es demasiado

Esto es el inicio, el partido contra Cursed es dentro de un día – Ryu hablaba enojado - no cuenten hoy, solo tendrían un día más para entrenarse y vencer a Cursed ¿Piensan que están listos? Yo no lo creo, puede que todos hayan jugado en el FFI pero su resistencia esta muy baja

-Lo entendemos Fujiwara-kantoku – dijo Kidou en un suspiro – ¿Qué sigue?

-Ya tengo la lista de los que jugaran – dijo el entrenador

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante eso, no se esperaban que Ryu ya hubiera elegido los jugadores tan rápido. Ni siquiera se lo habían planteado.

-Me la sé de memoria, portero Mamoru Endo – dijo – reemplazo Jean Baker

-¡Si! – dijo con una sonrisa el pelimarrón mientras el otro portero asentía

-Mediocampistas serán Hiroto kiyama, Nice Dolphin, Yuuto Kidou , Holly Summers – dijo el castaño – suplentes, en este caso elegí a Akio Fudou, Hoshiri Kozakura y Ryuuiji Midorikawa

Los nombrados asintieron cuando Fudou bufo encontrándose con la mirada de Shion, de inmediato le esquivo enojado.

-Mis defensas son Hikari Daidouji, Shirou fubuki, Shine Beach e Ichirouta kazemaru– dijo leyendo – reemplazos Tsubasa Madokawa y josuke tsunami ¿Preguntas hasta ahora?

"_Si, no quiero hacer la estúpida técnica combinada" _**Reclamo en su mente Hikari mientras fulminaba al castaño con la mirada **"_Te matare algún día por esto Ryu"_

Nadie dijo nada por lo que el entrenador sonrió de lado con burla mientras recordaba los otros cuatro nombres que debía de mencionar ahora, los delanteros.

-Y los delanteros son Reef Hamilton y Shion Kishimoto, sus remplazos serian Shuuya goenji y Atsuya Fubuki– dijo el castaño sonriendo – eso es todo, ahora entrenaremos mientras Daidouji y Fubuki hacen su técnica combinada

La pelinegra paso a un lado mientras era seguida por el ojigris que llevaba una cara de cansancio ante esto. Si ninguno cooperaba a este paso jamás lograrían llegar a nada, y por parte de ella no había progreso alguno. Los demás fueron enviados a maniobrar el balón en parejas. Ryu se había dado cuenta de esa estúpida batalla de bandos que se traían los mocosos, pero eso debía parar, o estarían al igual que Fubuki y Hikari. En nada. ¿Cómo hacer que se lleven mejor? Haciéndolos trabajar con las personas que "supuestamente" odiaban. Y esa idea se usaría ahora, aunque muchos pusieran el grito al cielo.

-Trabajaran en equipos de dos, todos incluidos los que no jugaran – dijo el castaño – será al azar, simples pases con el balón – su tono era serio – distancia de tres metros y no hay cambios de pareja

Todos rodaron los ojos ante eso mientras asentían sabiendo bien que aunque lloraran o hicieran un berrinche, no convencerían a Ryu.

-Bien – aceptaron de mala gana todos mientras Endo sonreía – como usted quiera Ryu-kantoku

-Haremos un buen trabajo ¿Verdad chicos? – el animo se notaba en la voz del portero

-Claro – nadie se creía esa palabra – lo haremos

"_Esto terminara en desastre_" **Pensaron Tsubasa y Hoshiri al sentir el tenso ambiente **"_Conociéndolos, todo terminara muy mal_"

Cuando el castaño anuncio las parejas muchos abrieron la boca para quejarse, pero terminaron cerrándola al ver l mirada del joven. Sin discusión alguna terminaron cogiendo un balón e iniciando el entrenamiento, no sin antes soltar maldiciones o groserías contra el ojicafé que solo les fulmino con la mirada. A él tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que entrenarlos, pero al menos recibiría honorarios por parte de Hitomiko, ya que ella le hablo de su paga cuando todo terminara.

Mientras tanto en el campo Reef daba de mala gana los largos pases a kazemaru, quien solo le fulminaba con la mirada y se lo devolvía. Se notaba el mal ambiente entre ellos, además del pésimo trabajo en equipo que hacían ya que de vez en cuando el pase se iba hacía el lado incorrecto molestando a alguno de los dos. _"¿En verdad Ryu no se había equivocado al forma este dúo?_" Era lo que cualquiera consideraría mientras los demás veían desde las gradas con gotas en las cabezas.

No sabían si reírse o llorar por los malos pases que muchos se daban, algunos fulminándose con la mirada o susurrándose entre dientes que se detestaban. A este paso jamás lograrían realizar nada, y todo se veía en sus jugadas y pases. Cualquiera notaria que esa mala actitud se debía a que no aceptaban trabajar en equipo, y sin ese elemento no llegarían a nada. ¿Podría ser que Cursed ganara? La respuesta seria dada si los del Team Inazuma no ponían de su parte en estos momentos, y cuando estuvieran en pleno partido.

-Se detestan – dijo simplemente Hayato – Hitomiko-san es muy obvio ¿Por qué mejor no les dan un cambio de parejas?

Un suspiro fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo Hayato en aquellos momentos. Sabía lo que significa, que solo debía de esperar.

-Ryu los puso de esa manera para su propia convivencia, por lo que tendrán que llevarse lo quieran o no – dictamino la pelinegra – no entiendo sinceramente su mal humor – suspiro rendida – cambiemos de tema ¿Qué estrategia tienes?

-Pues…tengo una idea, aunque debo de discutirla con Kidou – fue la respuesta – como el Cursed Soul es un equipo que se especializa en ataque…

-La defensa debe de ser alta – termino ella sonriendo – buena mente

Él asintió mientras veía entrenar a los demás en silencio. La estrategia que tenia en su cabeza era la alta defensa, se le habían ocurrido algunas tácticas pero luego las descartaba sin saber cual seria la adecuada. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, diseñando y anulando, en eso se basaba solo su concentración. Hayato era un estratega, él sabia lo que quería y eso era crear algo para la ayuda del equipo, aunque no tenia nada. Se le había ocurrido bloquear al oponente, y luego realizar un robo rápido o no darle más opción al rival que saltar y en ese momento robar el balón.

Esto ultimo se la había ocurrido por "la defensa en bloque" de Big Waves. Tenía suerte de que los australianos realizaran siempre juegos defensivos. Pero necesitaban mejorar esta táctica, y el se encargaría de ello, aunque debía de planearlo bien y solicitar la ayuda de Kidou rápido. El tiempo se les acababa, por lo que estaban a cronometro. No deberían de retrasarse más, no cuando aquel equipo quería eliminarlos de la peor manera posible.

"_¿Cómo podemos arreglar la defensa?"_** Se hizo la pregunta mientras se rascaba la sien con cansancio **_"Se que debo de encontrar algo, pero no se que hacer"_

-¡Miren! – exclamo sonriente Haruna trayéndolo a ala realidad – lo están haciendo mejor

Dirigiendo sus pensamientos, observo como las palabras de la peliazul eran realidad. Los jugadores, aunque al inicio habían estado haciendo malos pases o simplemente mandándolos en otras direcciones, ahora estaban poniéndose alertas y mejorando sus movimientos. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte del ojigris. No podía creer como tan rápido habían cambiado de actitud, mucho menos entendía cual fue la ayuda o el milagro.

-Creo que al final entendieron que deben de trabajar en equipo – la sonrisa de la mujer brillo – Ryu no se equivoco, aunque no se toleran trabajaran para salvar el fútbol

-¿En que momento…? – susurro sin entender nada

-Respuesta simple – fue suave el llamado – fíjate mejor

Robert le sonrió divertido mientras llegaba sentándose al lado de Hitomiko quien rio, Hayato arqueo una ceja sin entender como tan rápido habían cambiado la actitud.

-Si los miras notaras que no se llevan bien por algunas peleas pero hicieron un trato mientras jugaban, puedes ver que tienen muecas en el rostro – el ojigris sonrió burlón – pero trabajaran sin quejarse por su bien, y conociendo a mis chicos ya no quieren seguir con más lagartijas

No pudo evitar soltar una risa de verdadera diversión cuando entendió todo. Habían hecho una tregua entre los dos bandos mientras practicaban, por lo que ahora en silencio debían de aceptar sus diferencias sin quejarse. Al menos hasta que el partido acabara. La diversión estaba con él cuando dirigió su vista en otro lugar del campo. Sus ojos se abrieron sin poder evitarlo cuando vio algo que lo dejo con sorpresa.

-Demonios – susurro – tenias que ser tu Hikari

Sus ojos aun estaban fijos en la escena que tenia frente a él. Una que no se esperaba ver jamás en la vida. La pelinegra tenia la vista llena de sorpresa mientras fubuki, el chico amable y dulce, le grito. Cuando ella le iba a responder o le respondió algo, el levanto la mano deteniéndola. Dijo algo para luego seguir hablando. Cuando termino se aparto de ella y se fue del campo, entre algunas miradas de los jugadores y la sorpresa de las managers junto a la de los entrenadores.

"_¿Qué demonios paso?_" **Se dijo sorprendido Hayato mientras miraba a Hikari**"_¿Qué hiciste ahora?_"

* * *

Fubuki miro a Hikari quien le paso el balón de mala gana y sin usar, como el peligris le había pedido, su "Cisne blanco". Soltando un suspiro detuvo el balón con su pie derecho, necesitaban en verdad lograr esta técnica nueva, pero la pelinegra no ponía de su parte. Cada vez que el realizaba su ventisca eterna solo esquivaba dejando pasar el tiro o simplemente usaba otro de sus tiros colisionando ambos. Lo que ellos necesitaban era un tiro que fuera fuerte, nuevo y que Cursed no se lo esperara. Por lo que Shirou, había ideado un modelo de técnica en su mente. Este consistía en usar su "Eterna ventisca" para luego combinarla con "El cisne blanco" de ella. Obteniendo como resultado, si no se equivocaba, un ave de hielo.

Pero con las prácticas el resultado siempre había sido el mismo. Nada. Estaban en cero cuando el partido seria dentro de un día. Estaba sintiéndose agotado, preocupado y estresado mientras que ella solo se cerraba en su terquedad diciendo que no quería hacer nada de esto. Podía ser paciente, siendo lo que siempre lo caracterizaba ante todos, pero ya no podía resistir más de esto por mucho tiempo.

-Daidouji-san – su voz era pura calma – se que usted no quiere hacer esto pero no nos queda de otra más que continuar ¿Podría cooperar por favor?

Ella le miro con fijeza mientras sus ojos grises relampagueaban indignados ante las palabras del de cabellos grises.

-No sigo órdenes niño bonito, mucho menos las tuyas – dijo con calma – no quiero hacer esto y es mi decisión –la frialdad era cruel– si te incomoda simplemente dile a Ryu que te asigne otra compañera, no me hago problemas con tonterías como esta

Fubuki se sorprendió de las frías palabras de ella. Parecía como si sus propias técnicas no le importaran para nada, ya que hablaba de ellas como si fueran simples cosas. En cambio para Fubuki cada técnica era especial, un logro que él había obtenido luego de un duro entrenamiento que había hecho para poder lograrlas. Y la más especial era sin duda su "Lobo legendario", la que marco su presente y la separación de su pasado. A él le importaba esta técnica, porque no solo demostraría su fuerza, sino la unión.

Porque para Shirou eso era una técnica combinada. El esfuerzo de dos personas junto a la unión de sus fuerzas. Cuando alguien realizaba una combinación junto a otra persona demostraba mucho. ¿Qué creaban a parte del fuerte tiro? El lazo de amistad, la unión del equipo y las ganas de ser mejores, venciendo los obstáculos que se pusieran en su camino para lograr aquel objetivo. La meta que juntos debían de realizar, y esa era la creación de su técnica especial.

-Mira – con voz calma – se que estas enojada con Fujiwara-kantoku pero no por eso te debes desquitar conmigo – la serenidad estaba con él – así que trabajemos en equipo para hacer esta técnica

-Creo que tu no entiendes – dijo ella con fastidio – detesto el trabajo en equipo ¿Para que sirve además?

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de él cuando escucho aquellas palabras tan directas y frías por parte de la pelinegra.

-Daidouji-san creo que usted… – fue cortado por la voz de ella

-A mi no me interesa lograr una tontería como esta, así que parémosla aquí – se encogió de hombros – no le veo sentido a practicar como idiotas en algo que no tendrá beneficios, solo deberíamos usar nuestras técnicas ya usadas de seguro una acertara

Ella le miro con calma, aunque sus ojos denotaran el verdadero enojo que estaba sintiendo al igual que él.

-Y es lo ultimo que diré, no quiero hacer esto y no me interesa, porque las técnicas combinadas son estúpidas y…– intento decir ella

-¡YA BASTA! – el grito resonó sorprendiéndola – ¡BASTA DE TODO ESTO!

Los ojos de color mercurio se abrieron como platos al escuchar el grito que el le había dado hace unos instantes. La sorpresa le había atrapado junto al desconcierto, no podía creerse quien había gritado. Miro con fijeza los orbes grises de aquel chico, estos solo brillaron enojados e indignados, hartos de ella. Los relámpagos que lanzaban sus ojos hacia ella le indicaban la enorme furia que existía. Él solo apretaba los puños, furioso por todo lo que había tenido que aguantarle. Sentía como había causado el enojo del chico más tranquilo de todos, y aunque nadie lo creyera Shirou Fubuki estaba enojado. Y estaba enojado con nada más y nada menos que Hikari Daidouji, la chica más terca y orgullosa que nadie nunca había conocido.

-¡Usted es una niña inmadura! – dijo con simpleza sorprendiéndola más – esta técnica es necesaria para todos pero… ¡Usted no lo entiende!

-¡No me hables así! ¡No soy una niña inmadura! – grito ella enojada – tú eres…– no pudo continuar

Fubuki había levantando la mano pidiéndole que por favor guardara silencio, ella solo callo de mala gana. El se acerco hasta que quedo a un metro de ella, viéndola con severidad, tal cual un maestro veía a su alumna malcriada.

-Entiendo que no le agrade trabajar conmigo – su tono era calmo– comprendo que "usted" – resalto la palabra – no desee nada de esto pero deje de pensar por un segundo en si misma como una mocosa malcriada y caprichosa, ¡Dese cuenta del daño que esta causando! Nos perjudica a todos con sus berrinches de niña pequeña

No sabia si estar indignada o reírse ante las palabras que él le estaba diciendo. Muchas veces la habían catalogado de caprichosa por no seguir las órdenes de nadie, por no obedecer a las personas que se suponía debía de seguir. Ella misma se había calificado como una mocosa rebelde que ponía en peligro a todos sin saberlo.

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de trabajar con usted, se me hace imposible hacerlo cuando su terquedad esta presente impidiéndonos avanzar – podía notar el enojo aun cuando el hablaba con calma y frialdad – usted es alguien difícil de tratar, si estoy aquí frente a usted dando cara e intentando lograr estos es solo por mis compañeros ¡Mírelos!

De mala gana obedeció la orden encontrándose con la imagen de todos entrenando, y aunque no se llevarían bien (japoneses y australianos) entrenaban duramente, matándose en cada pase y cada tiro. Había visto como al inicio ninguno había querido cooperar e incluso creyó que nunca lograrían hacer nada bueno. Pero había fallado en sus predicciones, con el paso de los segundos mejoraron e incluso los dúos que mas se detestaban, que no sabia si eran kazemaru y Reef ó Midorikawa y Quincy, lograron nivelar sus berrinches hasta lograr una buena coordinación.

-Se están esforzando – fue la respuesta de él – aunque no se toleran para nada, están haciéndolo por el equipo para poder vencer a Cursed – suspiro exhausto – quise hacer esta técnica por ellos, pero si usted no quiere hacer esto y no muestra el interés necesario entonces yo soy el que se va

Sus ojos destellaban sorpresa en cuanto lo miro, él solo sostuvo su mirada mostrándole la decepción y la rabia que estaba sintiendo, por culpa de ella.

-Andamos mal de tiempo, el partido es en un día y no tenemos avances ¿Para que seguir con esto? Dejémoslo hasta aquí – la pena brillaron en sus ojos – todos queremos solucionar el daño que The Hell ha hecho, y donde "usted" – elevo la voz un poco – esta implicada, al menos debería de intentar mostrar la madurez necesaria para solucionar todo esto

Había dado en el clavo. Sintió la culpa venir con una fuerza tan grande que le golpeo el vientre. Ella había causado mucho daño con su anterior personalidad o su otra mitad, su "Naamah". Juntas causaron destrozos. Maldades. Que aunque quisiera borrar ahora ya no tendría la oportunidad por el simple hecho de que era imposible. Miro avergonzada a aquel chico, pero guardo silencio y desvió la vista, no queriendo que él le viera. El silencio les hizo compañía mientras el solo callaba. No quería seguir hablando con él, ahora solo quería alejarse de Fubuki.

El peligris solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Había pensado que al menos sus palabras le harían pensar, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Los ojos de color mercurio se apartaron de él, mirando en dirección a un punto indefinido y respondiéndole. Se alejo de ella mientras se decía que tal vez fue algo duro pero ya no podía seguir callándose sus pensamientos. Quiso que ella entendiera sus razones pero finalmente la decisión era de ella, y solo Hikari decidiría que camino seguir.

"_Pensé que al menos comprendería esto"_** Pensó en su mente preocupado **"_Pero me equivoque"_

-Con esa actitud que tiene solo hará que todo le vaya mal – termino de decir – piénselo, y si decide colaborar para realizar la técnica, búsqueme

Sin ninguna palabra más, el joven peligris se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para comenzar a alejarse del campo. Dejándola sumida en sus enredados pensamientos, que no sabían como terminar al final. Se sentía herida por una parte pero por otra admiraba a ese chico. Para disgusto propio de ella, él tenía razón pero ella no podía hacer esto. No podía trabajar en equipo aunque lo quisiera. Porque solo había un problema, y si no lo superaba no podría lograr nada.

-No necesito tu ayuda Fubuki – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – ni a ti ni a nadie

Sin decir nada más solo se enderezo y con su paso seguro se alejo del lugar. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería mantener su mente alejada de los problemas y relajarla para el partido que jugaría. Esquivo a Ryu, y salió del lugar bajo la vista de todos. Y aunque lo negara estaba enojada y solo había un modo de desahogarse. Bailar. Debía de bailar algo ahora mismo y alejarse de toda esta gente que solo le ponía de nervios. Incluso debía de alejarse de su hermano, que el dejara de presionarla, porque últimamente ya no soportaba a nadie. Ni a ella misma.

* * *

Se enderezo arreglando su uniforme cuando se vio en el espejo de aquel hotel francés. Una sonrisa sin humor, sin sentimientos que solo estaba ahí como parte de aquel disfraz que estaba usando. Su larga cabellera quedaba perfecta con los colores negro y blanco que detallaban el uniforme del equipo. Dándose vuelta salió del baño observando como afuera le esperaba Araxiel sentada en la cama. Miraba hacia un lugar indefinido de la habitación, sin poder despegar su vista, no sabia si llamarla o solo observarla por lo que decidió solo quedarse en silencio.

No se llevaba bien con su sub-capitana, nunca se habían tratado. Fue una de las últimas en llegar, extrañamente cuando Naamah había sido seleccionada para alejarse de todos por un tiempo, según los científicos para poder revisarla y concluir el mejoramiento de una técnica nueva. La cual nunca había podido llegar a ver, una lastima en verdad pero le daba igual al fin y al cabo. Ahora tenía en su mente el partido que realizarían dentro de unos momentos, para ser más exactos dentro de dos horas.

-¿Estas lista? – fue lo único que dijo – el equipo nos espera afuera

-Lo estoy, ¿Y tú? No vaya a ser que te arrepientas antes de que lleguemos – comento la joven – ¿Ó ya te dio miedo? – burla se denoto en su voz – Dime Araxiel

Los ojos de ella le fulminaron con la mirada haciéndola sonreír con arrogancia, divertida de molestar a la joven.

-Solo déjame en paz "princesa cisne" – dijo molesta la peliplata – concéntrate en el partido de hoy

-Siempre estoy concentrada – se quejo la rubia – jamás me pongo en distracción cuando estoy en el campo y lo sabes

Araxiel no contesto. Solamente se levanto, y se fue rumbo a la puerta lista para comenzar la derrota de los de Rose Griphon. La rubia rodo los ojos siguiéndola, sabia muy bien que ese día todo dependía de la fuerza y mejora de sus cuerpos. No perderían eso lo sabia, pero tampoco le hacia mucha gracia ganar sabiendo lo que ocurriría luego. Podía seguir aparentando que no le importaba nada, pero entonces seguiría mintiéndose a si misma como había estado mintiendo Naamah.

"_Hikari_" **recordó el nombre de ella con enojo **_"El ángel caído, la señorita perfección que no comete errores_" **su mente estaba enojada contra la ojiplata recordándose con enojo como había sido ella todo este tiempo. Había creído que eran amigas pero había errado **"_Gracias por enseñarme que es la oscuridad y el odio_"

No por nada había estado entrenando estos cuatro días. No había parado, había continuado hasta al final quedar tan agotada que ni su mismo cuerpo podía levantar. Pero eso jamás lo diría, ni ahora ni nunca. Porque no demostraría su debilidad ante nadie, para que nunca la consideraran menos. Ella era alguien fuerte, alguien que no se dejaría caer, y mucho menos humillar.

-Trasmitirán el partido por televisión mundial – dijo ella – así que no te pongas nerviosa Araxiel, solo sonríe

-Muy graciosa, veo que tu humor no ha cambiado – dijo a lo que la rubia frunció el ceño – tonta

Eisheth no pudo evitar mirar a Araxiel con fijeza sin entender la frase anterior, no se esperaba que dijera eso. Pero a la vez no entendía, ¿Conocía de antes a Araxiel? Por supuesto que no, sino la recodaría.

Miro a la peliplata quien solo sonrió más.

-El **"Stade de France**" – dijo Eisheth – sabes que muchos nos verán, incluso los del Raimon

La de cabellos color plata no dijo nada más. Sabia muy bien que todo el mundo vería este partido contra el Rose Griffon, quien recibió la carta de reto hace tan solo dos días. Ahora ellos se enfrentarían a la fuerza de un rango superior, y caerían como los patéticos insectos que eran. Por unos momentos sintió lastima, pero ese sentimiento se extinguió cuando recordó la realidad de las cosas. Esto no era un simple juego. Era una meta. Un plan. Un triunfo que debían de obtener para su supervivencia. Porque si eran derrotados, o fallaban en sus misiones. Serian expulsados de The Hell.

La lastima se extinguió dando paso al deseo de humillar. Esa era su misión, y debía de recordarla siempre. Debía de destrozar a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, verlo por los suelos pidiendo la piedad que no existía. Pensar que antes habría dado lo que sea por ayudar a la gente, pero ahora, todo era diferente. Ella ya no era la niña buena del cuento, la que se molestaba en ayudar a sus amigos.

Miro de soslayo a su capitana, esta como siempre miraba en un punto fijo sin emoción. De seguro planeando como vencer rápidamente a ese equipito de cuarta. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios con diversión, ella no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo que había pasado. ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Izumi se volvería Eisheth? Si Hiroto viera como vencerían en estos momentos a los jugadores franceses, de seguro se quedaría sin palabras cuando viera a su hermanita. Aunque… ¿Qué pensarían _ellos_ cuando la vieran? No lo sabría por ahora, solo lo averiguaría cuando los volviera a ver.

* * *

Otra vez lo mismo. Otra pesadilla se había hecho presente ese día, como ya era común en su rutina. Pero esta vez, fue algo diferente. El lugar había cambiado, al igual que había cambiado el inicio del sueño. Ahora ella aparecía en las calles de **Santiago (1). **Con algunas compras que había hecho por pedido para un proyecto de su escuela, cuando de repente la vio. Como siempre hermosa, pero a la vez peligrosa en muchos aspectos. Con una sonrisa fría que le brindaba se acerco hasta ella, quedando a solo un metro de Naomi. Retándola con la mirada, indicándole que estaba acorralada.

Los ojos escarlatas brillaban por unos segundos llenos de peligro, maldad y crueldad. La asustaba. Aquella chica le asustaba aunque no lo quisiera admitir, y había planeado huir cuando de repente escucho aquello. Una suave entonación, melodiosa y delicada que le había hecho detenerse a la fuerza. Sabía que era ella. Le estaba cantando. La estaba seduciendo para que cayera en el juego. Aunque Naomi quería huir no podía. Es más cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad ya era muy tarde.

La pelinegra avanzaba mientras la castaña le seguía sin poder detenerse, siguiendo a su depredadora como una presa tonta y engatusada. Le recordaba a aquel cuento que había leído cuando niña, **"El flautista de Hamelin" (2). **Solo que en vez de ser una rata, era ella. Atrapada por la voz de la ojiescarlata, la seguía como fiel perro hasta que llegaban a la entrada del infierno. Donde luego conocería a los científicos que le desgraciarían su existencia.

"_¿Por qué demonios sueño eso?_" **gruño en protesta enojada. No era normal y lo sabia, había buscado el significado a todo aquello pero no encontró nada. Solo hablaban en las paginas webs de significados, pero ninguno encajaba con "su" sueño. Mucha ayuda en verdad había obtenido. **

-Gracias internet – el sarcasmo se hizo notar

Aunque había encontrado una pagina sobre sueños recurrentes. Los que nunca parecían tener fin, como el de ella. Naomi no tenía mucha paciencia, pero solo por esta vez la había obtenido para poder hallar el significado de todo. Según la pagina y la escritora; "_En los sueños recurrentes, el mensaje puede ser tan importante o poderoso que no quiere que lo ignoremos… el sueño trata desesperadamente de contarnos algo_", pero ¿Qué? Su sueño no era algo tan explicito. Solo le mostraba como seguía a Naamah hasta The Hell. Pero luego de eso ella volvía a recitar aquellas palabras que le habían dejado muchas veces sorprendida e intrigada, "_Caíste en el infierno, ya no tienes salida Naomi_".

-Naomi-chan – llamo una voz que le hizo volver a la realidad. Dándose vuelta se encontró con los ojos verdes de Quincy, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió – ¿Estas ocupada?

Rio divertida antes que negara mientras recibía por parte de Aki una botella de agua, le agradeció y al peliverde sonrió.

-No, creo que es obvio cuando acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento ¿No? – el tono de burla le hizo sonreír más – ¿Por qué la pregunta? – tenia curiosidad por saber, ya que siendo sincera Quincy era un chico bastante atractivo y parecía interesado en ella

-Quería saber si estarías ocupada… ¿Luego del partido? – susurro él – ¿Quieres ir al acuario conmigo?

Aquellas palabras le habían dejado muda. No sabía si abrir la boca de sorpresa o decir que tenía la mejor suerte de todas. Noto el bonito rubor que adornaba las mejillas del rubio, este solo esperaba con temor su respuesta; y ella ni siquiera sabia que decir. La verdad no se esperaba esto, si había notado las indirectas que Quincy le mandaba, los halagos o lo susurros que significaban piropos, "_Eres una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto antes"_. Con solo recordar aquellas palabras su corazón se aceleraba.

Pero había otra cosa. Sin poder evitarlo miro por lo bajo a Midorikawa, quien solo estaba hablando con Hiroto y Endo. Se mordió el labio inferior con nervios, no sabía si aceptar o solo alejarse. Tenía miedo de equivocarse en aquella decisión y terminar en algo malo, porque Quincy era un buen amigo ahora. Pero… Hikari había dicho algo, momentos antes que el rubio se presentara, "_Vamos Naomi ¿Cada cuanto encuentras a un chico sexy que se interese en ti?_", sus palabras eran ciertas. Además irían como amigos y nada más, no era una "cita" de novios o algo por estilo.

-Claro Quincy ¿Te parece a las seis? – dijo ella sonriendo – el partido es a las doce según se así que a esa hora estaremos libres

El sonrió antes de asentir.

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás Naomi – dijo él a lo que ella rio – nos divertiremos

-Eso espero – fue lo único que logro decir

La verdad no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero al menos quería relajarse y dejar de lado aquellas pesadillas que le amargaban la existencia. No quería seguir soñando pero sabía que al final siempre volvería a ver lo mismo de siempre, y eso era aquel lugar oscuro con los científicos, y la inexplicable aparición de Naamah. Por ahora seria mejor dejar todo eso de lado, debía relajarse. Y concentrarse en apoyar al equipo.

Se despidió de Quincy, este le sonrió alejándose mientras ella se marchaba al hotel. Necesitaba una buena ducha, luego comer algo porque con las prácticas de hoy estaba en verdad bastante cansada y no daba para más. Sintió un escalofrió por la espalda entonces, frunciendo el ceño volteo la vista cuando se encontró con los ojos color carbón de Midorikawa.

Y en aquellos ojos solo había una cosa. Decepción.

"_¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?_" **Pensó ella sorprendida mientras le miraba fijamente. No entendía la razón para que el estuviera molesto o si quiera algo enojado. Por lo que intuyo que era por Quincy. **"_Solo es una salida de amigos Midorikawa-baka_" **Dijo en su mente enojada, si él lo veía como algo más era su problema. Además ¿Qué le importaba a él? Solo eran amigos. Nada más. **"_No somos nada más_" **La tristeza le invadió ante aquello. Solo eran mejores amigos. Ahora y siempre.**

-Midorikawa-baka – susurro dándose vuelta

Con aquellos pensamientos se dirigió rumbo al hotel. En verdad necesitaba aquel baño, uno que la relajara y se llevara de paso todos sus pensamientos. Entre ellos el que le decía que tal vez había hecho mal las cosas en estos momentos. Y uno que le decía que la salida con Quincy… hubiera deseado que se la pidiera el peliverde.

* * *

Ya habían pasado al menos una hora desde que todos habían llegado al hotel. Luego de las relajantes duchas y el almuerzo habían decidido quedarse en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que leían o veían algunos programas por la televisión. Aunque nada fuera de lo normal, el aburrimiento comenzaba a embargarlos junto a la pereza. Todo gracias al duro trabajo de ese día. Luego de los pases sucesivos que habían hecho, Ryu les hizo repetirlos con cronometro en mano. ¿Demasiado? No, hasta que al entrenador se le ocurrió otra ideíta grandiosa de quien sabe donde.

Los agrupo de tres y cuatro, dándole a cada equipo un balón y que iniciaron los pasee entre ellos. Después vino el que más gusto "El boliche", llamado así porque consistía en derribar unos conos. Sencillo, aunque los puso a diez metros de ellos, y debían de derribarlos mientras daba un pase largo. Fuera imposible o no, muchos habían fallado en este ejercicio. Por lo que entrenaron más este hasta el grado de luego caer muertos.

Y en aquellos precisos momentos se encontraba Takeshi tirado en la cama, cambiando de canal con rapidez; mientras, en la otra cama estaba Sakuma leyendo una revista. Concentrados en lo que hacían no deseaban interrumpirse mucho menos luego de los dolores de cuerpo que estaban teniendo en aquellos precisos instantes. Un masaje no estaría mal, pero no tendrían nada de eso en aquellos momentos.

-¿No hay nada en la televisión? – pregunto una voz desde el baño

Takeshi levanto la cabeza para ver salir a genda del baño.

El pelicafe tenia sus largos mechones totalmente empapados, muestra de la ducha que se había metido momentos atrás. Una toalla estaba en su cuello, mientras otra estaba en su cintura cubriéndolo y dejando al descubierto a la vez su pecho desnudo. Atractivo en todo sentido, por lo que él era uno de los chicos más cotizados entre las jóvenes de la Teikoku. Muchas de sus fans le pedían siempre una salida, pero el ojiazul las rechazaba de una manera amable diciéndoles que no podía corresponder. Un tonto, según lo calificaba Takeshi.

-No hay nada hombre – se quejo el pelimorado desde la cama – solo noticias y más noticias entre ellas nuestro partido de pasado mañana

Los ojos de los otros dos jóvenes se abrieron como platos antes de que se lanzaran por el control y cambiaran el canal bajo las quejas del pelimorado. El programa que quedo fue de un noticiero australiano muy visto actualmente, donde hablaba la misma rubia que los entrevisto. Ella informaba de todo acerca de ellos, incluso llego a mencionar que del "Team Inazuma" dependía el futuro del fútbol australiano.

-¡Somos famosos! – exclamo alegremente Keshi mientras sonreía a lo que los otros dos le fulminaron con la mirada – ¿Qué hice ahora?

-¿Eres tonto? – dijo Sakuma sorprendido – todo el mundo sabe de nosotros, y de The Hell

Las cejas del chico se arquearon sin entender cual era el problema de todo este lio. Era mejor que el mundo supiera la amenaza que estaba sucediendo.

-¿No es mejor así? – dijo – al menos ya saben del peligro…

-Y también sabrán de experimentaciones malignas ¿Qué pasaría si algún desquiciado quisiera seguir con los planes de estos científicos? – la voz de genda fue dura – ¿Lo haz pensado si quiera?

Takeshi guardo silencio cuando recordó aquel detalle. No se había esperado que aquello sucediera, mucho menos se lo había planteado siquiera. ¿Qué sucedería? Continuarían la experimentación, hasta el grado que podrían dañar a las personas en el transcurso de sus investigaciones. Podrían mentir, decir que no existen cambios a través de la ciencia. Pero luego vendría la pregunta: ¿Por qué aquellos niños disfrutaban haciendo el mal, destruyendo a todos? Con eso… estarían acorralados.

-Lo siento olvide ese detalle – dijo Keshi suspirando cuando se dio cuenta que había cambiado de canal – genial noticiero mundial

Todos rodaron los ojos aburridos ante ese canal, no es que no les interesara pero por ahora estaban cansados y tal vez deberían de dormir algo. De ese modo, luego estarían como nuevos y listos para entrenar mañana también.

Cuando de repente Sakuma noto algo que le hizo bajar la revista que había estado leyendo. Miro mejor la televisión cuando sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver lo que se anunciaba en aquel canal. Quito el control a Takeshi quien se quejo enojado, iba a reclamar otra vez pero el peliceleste alzo el volumen de la televisión.

-¡Esto es horrendo el equipo Rose Griffon esta perdiendo! – exclamo el conductor del canal – ahora tenemos una conexión desde Francia donde veremos la continuación de este partido – su voz bajo – contra el equipo Fallen Angel, miembro de The Hell

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por los otros dos chicos que solo se levantaron al igual que Sakuma cuando el partido se empezó a ver. El marcador señalaba un 10-0, a favor del equipo de The Hell.

-Mierda – dijo Keshi

Antes de que alguno de los otros dos lo notara había ido corriendo hasta la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

-¡TODOS VENGAN! – grito – ¡RÁPIDO!

De mal humor salieron todos de sus habitaciones, entre ellas Hitomiko y Robert que fulminaron con la mirada al joven que había gritado. Habían estado descansando hasta que cierto pelimorado había soltado un grito tan estruendoso que los hizo levantar. Si no fuera porque Kidou respetaba al mocoso, hace rato lo habría matado de la peor manera posible y si fuera mejor de una manera dolorosa.

-¿Qué sucedió Takeshi-san? – pregunto amablemente Haruna – ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¡Claro que pasa! ¡Ese equipito francés que tiene nombre de flor y que jugo en el FFI…! – no sabia como continuar – ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Narciso… o era Lirio Griffin?

-¡Rose Griffon! – grito enojado Kidou – ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

El frunció el ceño y suspiro rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-Están tendiendo un partido contra el equipo Fallen Angel – dijo Keshi sorprendiéndolos – lo están pasando en vivo y los franceses están perdiendo por 10

No fue necesaria una palabra más. De inmediato todos entraron a la habitación con un Genda usando unos pantalones y camiseta, junto a un Sakuma con el rostro horrorizado mirando la pantalla. La vista del grupo se dirigió a la televisión donde el marcador ya iba un 12-0. En segundos ya se habían anotado dos goles más. ¿Cómo podía ser posible esto? El horror se dibujaba en el rostro de todos.

Hiroto observo como su hermana se movía con gracia entre los jugadores franceses, llevando el balón y de paso mostrando la elegancia. Su rapidez era increíble, aun más cuando esquivaba y jugaba con el balón, ni siquiera dándole oportunidad a los otros de si quiera robarle. Se detuvo cerca de la portería cuando sonrió mandando escalofríos a los televidentes.

**El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y a la vez llenándose de estrellas, acto seguido la rubia elevo la pierna derecha hacia adelante antes de pisar el balón con fuerza. Este se divide en dos, uno azul y otro rojo, que salen volando al cielo. la ojirosa salto impulsándose hasta quedar frente a los balones, dio una vuelta quedando boca abajo. El público aun no se creía lo que iba a pasar, mientras que Hiroto ya lo sabía. La sonrisa de Eisheth era cruel cuando hablo al fin **– ¡DISPARO COMANDO ESTELAR! – **grito cuando sus dos pies golpearon los balones con fuerza, estos se volvieron a juntar formando una potente estrella fugaz que se dirigió rumbo a la portería.**

El portero nunca tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de siquiera detener el poderoso ataque, terminando caído al suelo, y con el gol treceavo marcado. La gente grito horrorizada mientras algunos de los del fallen aplaudían la técnica con burla.

_-¡No puede ser! ¡El treceavo gol marcado y van recién a treinta minutos del primer tiempo!_ _– anuncio el reportero –_ _el Rose Griffon no ha podido anotar hasta ahora ni un tiro ¿Qué esta sucediendo?_

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al escuchar aquella palabras mientras sus mentes entendían cual era la potencia de aquel equipo de rango superior.

-Es imposible – susurro Kidou calculando todo

-Baja la voz Kidou – dijo goenji viendo la televisión – esto sigue

_-¡Al fin! ¡El mediocampista Laurent Perec lleva el balón listo para anotar! – grito el hombre – tal vez no es el fin aún_

Observaron como el rubio llevaba el balón rápidamente. Aunque Kidou se dio cuenta de algo que nadie noto. ¿Por qué los defensas no iban por él? Era muy extraño cuando vio la realidad de las cosas. No protegían su camino porque defenderían directamente la portería. Una táctica lista y que daría al oponente la idea de que bajaron la guardia cuando la realidad era otra. Calculo quienes de todos serian los que lo bloquearan cuando las hayo. Era una peliplateada de ojos violeta, mientras la otra era nada más y nada menos que la chica que vieron hace un tiempo, que correspondía al nombre de Dabriel.

-Anotara – dijo con seguridad Midorikawa

-No – contesto simplemente Kidou mirando fijamente la pantalla – la tiene ganada fallen

-¿De que hablas? – se quejo Nice frunciendo el ceño – bajaron la defensa

-Error – dijo Hayato suspirando con seriedad – fallen es conocido por especializarse en su alta defensa, jamás dejan anotar a su oponente – sus ojos estaban fijos y serios, estudiando cada movimiento – jamás

En la pantalla se vio como el de cabellos rubios quedo frente a la portería. Cuando estaba dispuesto a anotar dos figuras se posicionaron frente a la portería del fallen, siendo una peliplata y una pelinegra de cabello corto. Ambas sonrieron con superioridad en cuanto Julián estuvo a punto de realizar su tiro.

**De un momento a otro un aura naranja cubrió a la peliplata mientras a la otra joven le cubría un aura roja. Al momento ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, dieron una rápida voltereta cuando cayeron al suelo hincadas – **¡CAMPO SOLAR! – **gritaron cuando el campo se lleno de un resplandor cegador, asimilándose al del mismo sol que impidió ver a Laurent **

"_La técnica combinada de Araxiel" _**Pensó Hayato suspirando mientras veía la pantalla **"_Debí suponerlo_"

Los ojos de suzuno se abrieron al reconocer esa técnica. No podía ser la que el pensaba que era. No había oído mal el nombre, había escuchado campo solar. Pero solo había una persona que usaba esa defensa… no podía ser ella.

"_No puede ser ella" _**Susurro en su mente nervioso ante eso **_"No puede ser, ella esta en otro lugar y no con The Hell" _

_-¡Esto es imposible! Han defendido desde la portería, Perec no puede anotar _

-Lo planearon desde el comienzo – dijo Kidou mientras muchos apretaban los puños – en realidad nunca bajan la defensa

Laurent aun cegado lanzo un pase largo hacia atrás, donde su Julián Rosseau recibió para luego cambiar su dirección a la portería. Las dos chicas aún estaban frente a su portería, protegiéndola aunque sabían que no era necesario gracias a su estrategia. Y los de Rose habían hecho lo que Eisheth estuvo esperando al igual que todos los de fallen. Si creía que iba a anotar, estaba muy equivocado.

Julián corrió, había cambiado sus pensamientos y no quedaba más que anotar. No podían engañarle esta vez por lo que sabia el movimiento y en cualquier caso podía intentar tirar de manera rápida. Solo tendría una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. No cuando el marcador iba marcando la derrota de su equipo.

**Cuando de repente un joven de cabellera negra se lanzo al suelo arrastrándose mientras el rubio abría los ojos sorprendido ya que no lo había visto en ningún momento – **¡BARRIDA DEFENSIVA! – **grito el joven mientras quitaba con una extrema rapidez el balón levantando la tierra, y terminando con el balón entre sus piernas **

_-¡Otra defensa! Como podemos ver este equipo se especializa en su alta defensa que nadie espera_

El de cabellos negros se levanto antes de que chuteara el balón al cielo dejando a todos anonadados cuando de repente una joven salto. Tenía una larga melena negro con un par de ojos celeste oscurecidos por la astucia y diversión. Dio un giro en el aire antes de que cogiera entre sus piernas el balón y cayera al suelo de pie con elegancia.

-¿Quién es esa? – pregunto curioso Sakuma a lo que Naomi suspiro

-Se llama Ananel y es una delantera – dijo

Cuando el silbato sonó deteniendo el partido. Todos se sorprendieron ya que aun faltaba tiempo, por lo que no era correcto detener nada. Un hombre de larga melena color negra apareció mientras hablaba con el arbitro y Eisheth se acercaba antes de que asintiera al igual que el hombre.

_-Al parecer Eisheth, la joven delantera ha cambiado su posición a defensa – la sorpresa se notaba – de los tres delanteros y tres defensas ha cambiado ¿Por qué se llevara esta decisión?_

-Mejoraron la defensa – dijo Endo viendo todo

Era obvio, con todos los goles que han marcado ya tienen ganado el juego – dijo kazemaru serio – ahora solo les queda defender

La rubia entro al campo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ya sabia que tenia el partido ganado pero no se esperaba que fuera tan sencillo, y con simples juegos habían logrado avanzar tanto hasta el punto que ahora solo les quedaba defender. Aunque seria divertido anotarles más goles. Que todo el mundo supiera que Fallen Angel era el mejor equipo de todo este asqueroso infierno.

* * *

En cuanto llego a su cuarto aventó el bolso de color negro donde llevaba sus cosas, entre ellas sus zapatillas de ballet y su ahora traje nuevo que compro hace un rato. Parecía estúpido, lo sabia, ella había dejado esta danza hace años por propias razones que no deseaba a recordar ahora. Era su método de relajación, la única manera en donde podía conectar sus ideas y finalmente entender muchas cosas claramente. Pero jamás lo había necesitado, durante el tiempo que fue Naamah no bailo, salvo una vez que fue solo para recordar la sensación. Luego de eso, no lo volvió a hacer. No volvió a bailar.

"_Y no volví a bailar hasta que esos tontos llegaron_" **Pensó suspirando. Ella no esperaba volver a aquel pasatiempo que dejo por aquella razón que siempre le hacia sentirse nostálgica. **

-Aunque ese niño tiene razón – murmuro – yo soy la del problema

Lo había comprendido mientras bailaba sin descanso en aquel solitario callejón, alejada de todos. Su mente se había aclarado haciéndole recordar todo el daño que había causado, cada una de las lágrimas que hizo derramar a aquellas personas. Aun recordaba las demás porquerías que hizo bajo el control, incluso obligar a muchos a unirse. Podía ver como todavía eso pequeños e inocentes niños no había conocido el odio hasta que fueron llevados a ese infierno. Del cual jamás saldrían. El señor oscuro siempre creyó que de su reino nadie huiría… hasta que ella lo hizo.

Cuando había huido, solo pensó en alejarse. Buscar la manera de pedir ayuda y salvar a todos, pero ¿Le creerían? No. No lo harían porque ese hombre sabía fingir también que cualquiera pensaría que era la victima de todo. Pensarían creído que Hikari era una mentirosa o una loca, si es que se enteraban por boca de ella lo de los nanobots. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué podría hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue huir y tratar de crear un plan desde lejos para salvar a todos. Mas eso no sucedió.

Conoció a los mocosos del Raimon, quienes le ayudarían con su plan para salvar a los equipos. Y hasta ahora no habían fallado, habían liberado al Shadow, un equipo de rango superior y uno de los más difíciles de lograr. Por lo que ahora debía de devolver el favor, y de paso purgar sus culpas. Si debía de hacerlo, pero no la técnica combinada. Tal vez podría crear una técnica nueva para derrotar al Cursed. Que fuera individual, y de esa forma no molestaría más al peligris y de paso todos serian felices.

"_Eso servirá, al menos para todos_" **Pensó **

Se levanto de su cama y salió del cuarto dispuesta a hablar con Fubuki. Debía de decirle que no haría la técnica combinada. Que hallarían otra solución. Esa era su idea, hasta que oyó el ruido de la televisión cuando paso por uno de los cuartos.

Sorprendida abrió la puerta viendo como todos observaban la televisión con fijeza, sin desconcentrarse. Sin entender se fijo en la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando noto que se estaba dando un partido. Entre Rose Griffon y Fallen Angel.

-No puede ser – susurro sorprendida

El marcador anunciaba un 20-0, todo a favor del fallen. Se lo esperaba, aunque recién viera la televisión; nadie superaba a fallen. Era su antiguo equipo, donde ellos eran los reyes de la defensa. Los que primero se matarían antes que permitir que su oponente tuviera la oportunidad de anotar al menos un gol. Su culpa. Ella los había vuelto lo que eran. Por aquella estúpida frase que ella siempre decía, "_Primero muertos antes de que el oponente anote ¿Lo entienden? Somos los reyes de la defensa y si el rival nos gana en nuestro juego…somos escoria_". Esas palabras que siempre resonaban en su alma. Las que habían significado tanto para ella tiempo atrás.

Volvió su vista a la pantalla cuando vio como Azazel corriendo detrás de un francés, iba a robar el balón y se lo daría a Eisheth. Lo sabía. Lo presentía. Y no estaba equivocada en su teoría ya que la pelicafé estaba cerca y lista para hacer su robo.

**Azazel corría cuando se detuvo – **¡ESPEJISMO FRÍO! – **dijo cuando una fuerte ventisca envuelve a la joven, segundos pasan antes de que la ventisca desaparezca dejando en su lugar diez clones iguales a Azazel. Todas rodearon al francés quien era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Pierre, este solo miraba a todas con una mueca, sin darse cuenta que la verdadera estaba detrás y le robo el balón rápidamente. En aquel momento los clones desaparecieron **

_-Le roban el balón al capitán del Rose, Pierre Godin _– _el comentarista sonaba apagado – quedan solo minutos para el final y van un 20-0 a favor del equipo Fallen Angel_

La frustración estaba con sumiendo a Hikari, ella era culpable de esto. Vio como Azazel paso el balón a Eisheth y esta sonrió mientras se acercaba a la portería con el balón de su lado. Seguramente usaría alguna de sus técnicas conocidas, o al menos eso esperaba cuando de repente noto sus verdaderas intensiones al ver sus ojos. Otra de sus frases resonó en su mente, "_Siempre debemos de ser perfectos, hasta el grado de dar todo, incluso la vida por ganar y ser los mejores_". Eso solía decir, e incluso sabía que Izumi le había escuchado muchas veces.

Izumi era una perfeccionista, dando todo por lograr algo en especial si tenían que ver con sus técnicas. En este caso no era diferente, si se le metía algo en la cabeza lo lograba, y sabia que esta no seria la excepción. Este partido ya lo había ganado fallen, y conociendo a la rubia. En estos momentos haría una de sus mejores técnicas, seguramente la que había demostrado hace unos días.

Y no había fallado en su teoría.

**La rubia se puso de puntillas antes de que empezara a girar sobre su pierna derecha mientras millones de plumas negras la rodeaban. Dio cuatro vueltas como la vez anterior que demostró su técnica frente al Raimon antes de que se detuviera elevando su pierna derecha hacia adelante antes de que patee el balón hacia atrás. El balón se eleva hacia el cielo mientras las plumas negras que rodeaban a Izumi antes de que de su espalda nacieran dos enormes alas. Tomo un vuelo elegante hasta quedar frente al balón y luego girar, quedando boca abajo antes de que chuteara, mientras de sus alas surgía un cisne negro de ojos escarlatas que acompaña al balón – **¡EL CISNE NEGRO! – **grito mientras miles de trazos de plumas negras caían al suelo mientras el cisne se iba con el tiro hacia la portería. **

No lo pudo parar. Y aunque lo hubiera intentado mejor, el portero no habría logrado nada. Hikari se asombro por el fuerte tiro, estaba aún más fuerte que el anterior, y eso que se había dado hace tan solo cuatro días. En verdad la rubia había perfeccionado sus técnicas. Finalmente el veintiunavo gol había sido anotado, marcando el final de partido con el silbato del árbitro. El marcador apuntaba a un ganador, y lamentablemente la victoria era para The Hell.

_-Gana el Fallen Angel, señores y señoras – dijo tristemente – ha ganado con un 21-0 contra el rose Griffon _

Los franceses no salían de su horror mientras que los de fallen levantaron su mano saludando a las cámaras con burla. Los periodistas enfocaron a los de fallen quienes solo sonreían sin remordimiento alguno ante lo que habían hecho. Una de las mujeres se acerco con su micrófono ante Eisheth y le miro con enojo, controlándose soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué harán ahora? – pregunto la mujer – han ganado al Rose Griffon ¿Cuál es su decisión?

Eisheth sonrió, pero esta vez de una manera diferente. Esta sonrisa era de dulzura, comprensión y amabilidad. Los que la vieron no pudieron evitar soltar miradas de sorpresa, y sonrojos por parte de los jóvenes.

**Las mejillas de toramaru se sonrojaron mientras la veía, era muy hermosa en todo sentido. Delicada, y grácil, una princesa o doncella. **"_Es muy hermosa_" **Pensó sin poderlo evitar **_"¿Por qué se comporta así?"_

-Es muy sencillo señorita – dijo con amabilidad – como este equipo perdió pues…merece un castigo ¿No? – la sonrisa se ensancho – el fútbol esta prohibido aquí en Francia, de ahora en adelante

Los presentes se congelaron. Muchos hombres gritaron blasfemias en nombre del fallen, estaban enojados e indignados. La mujer solo estaba fría mientras regresaba a la realidad cuando la jovencita se alejo.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto

-Somos jugadores de The Hell y pronto el fútbol desaparecerá de este mundo – dijo con simpleza la rubia

Un humo negro apareció cubriendo a los jóvenes jugadores, quienes solo miraron con sonrisas a las cámaras. Sonrisas de inocencia, demostrando la otra cara que poseían. Aquellos jóvenes eran llamados los ángeles caídos, porque al igual que ellos mostraban solo su belleza para engañar y luego atacar por la espalda. Era su pasaporte al logro, porque ella también les enseño todo eso. Otra de sus frases, "_Mientan si es necesario, con tal de lograr sus objetivos todo se vale, incluso dañar a los que quisimos alguna vez"_, otro de sus grande errores.

En el momento en el que el fallen había ganado, se dio cuenta de la fuerza que habían alcanzado y eso sin duda se debía a la nueva capitana. Eisheth ya estaba dando grandes resultados sin duda, y eso se debía al fuerte entrenamiento que estaba realizando con sus jugadores. Su culpa. Todo esto sucedía solo por ella. Salió del cuarto en silencio mientras los demás seguían hablando de aquel partido.

Si este era su nuevo nivel. No le quedaba de otra. Debía de entrenar, mejorar su propio nivel para poder igualar el del mismo ex equipo que antes dirigió. Ella no podía dejarse caer justo cuando más la necesitaban, mucho menos cuando el equipo se había esforzado tanto el día de hoy. Así que debía de hacer esa técnica combinada, y de paso mejorar su "Cisne blanco" pata hacerlo más poderoso.

Ya no habría caprichos, jugaría con todo. Y eso incluiría las técnicas que creo en The Hell, las que perfecciono ahí. Y si fuera necesario usaría la técnica que "él" le obligo a aprender, o sino usaría lo que robo. ¿Lo que había robado? Sorprendida ante eso recordó lo que había hecho el día de su huida. Ahora tenía en sus manos algo más valioso de lo que cualquiera creería y si caía en manos equivocadas, provocaría el peligro para aquella persona.

-Eso ahora es mío – susurro cuando de repente salió Fubuki del cuarto junto a su hermano

El peligris miro sorprendido a Hikari, no se esperaba encontrársela ya que cuando llego no la vio venir. Además de que Atsuya le comento que ella se había marchado enojada del campo, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos y sin entender nada. El esperaba su respuesta, quería saber si finalmente los ayudaría o terminaría negándose rotundamente otra vez. si ocurría la ultima opción todo esto terminaría muy mal para el equipo.

"_Por favor que haya tomado la decisión correcta" _**Rogo en su mente el ojigris mientras se alejaba de su hermano para acercarse a ella. Los ojos grises entonces le miraron por un instante antes de que se cerraran**"_¿Qué me va a decir?"_

-Daidouji-san – susurro el algo nervioso – ¿Qué decisión….?

-Te veré a las diez – dijo simplemente ella antes de que se diera vuelta – trae a Endo y no les esperare mucho tiempo así que sean puntuales

Iba a decirle algo pero ella solo comenzó a caminar alejándose de él y dejándolo con las palabras en la boca otra vez. La cerro lentamente sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, sintió el leve golpe del puño de Atsuya por lo que le miro.

-¿Qué te dijo la chica mandona? – pregunto fastidiado el pelirosa – ¿Hará la técnica?

-Al parecer si – susurro

Sonrió más cuando vio como de repente los labios de Atsuya se abrían sorprendidos por sus propias palabras que ni el mismo creía aún. Hikari era una mujer difícil, imposible de tratar pero de alguna forma sabía que terminaría siendo su amiga. Alguien importante en su vida, y la persona que lo comprendería mejor que nadie. Se dio vuelta, siendo seguido por su hermano mientras esperaba que esa noche pudieran lograr la técnica combinada o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Estaba sola en un parque. No sabia porque había ido, cuando de repente lo recordó. Estaba en aquel lugar porque se había escapado de clases para no ver a sus compañeros de salón. Se avergonzó por lo que había hecho, esa no era su actitud, pero solo quería huir como un ratón asustado ¿Era cobarde? Tal vez lo era. Aun no sabía como darles cara a todos y decir que ella no era esa niña llorona que todos osaban llamar, era alguien fuerte que quería ser diferente. Pero siempre estaban ellos, diciéndole que las diferencias nunca eran buenas, más aun con ella. Siempre terminaban haciéndola llorar o lamentarse que nadie la comprendiera. Hace un año solo había querido jugar al fútbol, seguir aquel sueño. Pero las ilusiones pueden ser rotas fácilmente.

Eso era lo que aquel chico mayor que ella le dijo, "_Eres una niña, y las niñas no sirven para este deporte, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas?"_, luego todos los demás chicos que estaban a su lado se rieron de ella. Las carcajadas resonaban en su mente siempre, diciéndole que ella no era nada para esto. Hablo con sus amigas, diciéndole que amaba ese deporte y preguntando que podía hacer.

La respuesta de ellas había sido la molestia combinada con el horror cuando empezaron a susurrar cosas. Su mejor amiga le miro preocupada antes de que le dijera lo que más le dolió de todo, _"¡Nyo eres mujer! ¿Cómo se te ocurre amar un juego para hombre? Si sigues con esas tonterías mejor no te nos acerques, no queremos que se nos contagie tu rareza"_, eso fue lo ultimo que le dijeron antes que le dejaran de hablar.

Era por eso que había huido ese día de la escuela, para que la dejaran en paz. De las burlas, de no tener a nadie a quien recurrir. Cuando escucho de repente esa tonada. Un tarareo que le lleno los oídos de dulzura y calidez. Sin darse cuenta sus pies se movían por si solos, indicándole que descubriera esa miel de sonido. Y no paro. Siguió caminando, deseando saber quien era el que creaba aquel sonido tan hermoso. Hasta que lo hayo. Era una joven la que tarareaba. Los ojos escarlata le miraban con diversión y misterio, diciéndole que la siguiera aunque no recitaba palabra alguna.

La seducción le consumió. La siguió como un perro seguiría a su amo en busca de atención. Hasta llevarla a aquel enorme lugar, donde unos extraños hombres de trajes blancos le miraban maravillados. ¿Quiénes eran? La respuesta llego cuando volvió a mirar a esa ojiescarlata a la que nunca recordaba el rostro, solo sus ojos. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, "_Caíste en el infierno_", luego todo fue negro mientras los gritos resonaban y miles de llamas le envolvían.

El miedo llego al fin, junto a la razón. La habían atrapado. Ahora era una sierva de The Hell otra vez. Se dejo caer y grito pidiendo ayuda. Que alguien la salvara de este infierno, pero nadie nunca llego. Ellos se acercaban con sus jeringas, listos para comenzar la experimentación.

-¡No! – grito

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño. Se enderezo con la frente totalmente sudada y el cuerpo temblándole del miedo. Aún podía sentir como ellos estaban cerca, buscando dañarla y volverla lo que antes había sido. Volverla Aswang. Negó rotundamente antes de que se abrazara, protegiéndose a si misma. Susurrándose valor para seguir con todo esto. Lo lograría. Superaría ese miedo que tenia y todo saldría bien.

Pero su mente entonces recordó algo más de aquel sueño. Había visto a una joven. La que la engatusaba y terminaba llevándola a su prisión infernal. ¿Quién era? Nunca recordaba su rostro, y sabia que no era la primera vez que soñaba con esto. Lo había hecho al menos dos veces más cuando era Aswang. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué la llevaba a The Hell? las respuestas no serian contestadas hasta que la "pesadilla" no se aclarara más.

Cerrando los ojos se recostó otra vez en su cama.

Debía de descansar algo y luego pensar en todo eso que le abrumaba. Pero sabía que conocía a esa chica. De ahora y de antes. ¿Quién era? Quería saber aquella respuesta pronto. Pero con el tiempo lo sabría. Aunque esperaba que eso no tardara mucho, porque si descubría quien era esa joven… podría ayudar de alguna forma a los demás. Avisándoles que la clave de todo estaba en esa ojiescarlata que engatusaba y conseguía a las victimas de The Hell.

* * *

Eran las diez en punto. Los estaba esperando para iniciar el entrenamiento. No sabía si esto traería buenos resultados o al final no ocurrirían logros, pero al menos tenia fe en que todo mejoraría. Su madre siempre le había dicho que lo último que se perdía era la fe de que todo saldría bien, siempre esperar a que el todopoderoso tuviera misericordia y ayudara en lo que pudiera. Su madre era católica, por eso pensaba siempre en eso. Pero Hikari no se quedaba atrás, aunque no lo demostraba ella creía en un "Dios". En las segundas oportunidades, y la purgación de los pecados. Justamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Levanto la vista mirando las bellas estrellas brillar en el firmamento. Tan puras y preciosas, sin males alguno. Siempre le había gustado verlas, aunque la que las prefería era… su hermana. Aquella pequeña de brillantes ojos de color plata solía decir muchas cosas sobre ellas, entre ellas que algún día seria una estrella brillante. Tan luminosa, pura y chispeante. Aquellas palabras que siempre le oía decir, "_Hika-nee, algún día quiero que todos brillemos como esas hermosas estrellas_" tal vez se había referido a triunfar. Hikari nunca lo llego a saber.

Formo con sus ojos una constelación, una que siempre quiso ver pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. **La constelación del fénix** **(3)**. Uniendo las pequeñas estrellas brillantes localizo a la bella ave que emprendía vuelo. Parecerse a esa ave había sido uno de sus sueños como ser ese bello cisne blanco. Dos aves que siempre habían sido su visión. Y dos de sus constelaciones favoritas.

Por un lado la pureza del animal blanco, su belleza junto a la elegancia demás de la inocencia que desprendía. Ser aquella ave que siempre simbolizaba belleza. Había escuchado leyendas de cómo este animal traía siempre paz eterna, amor y significaba incluso la reencarnación. Cuando Hikari bailaba ballet, esta ave significo todo para ella. E incluso fue usada para su primera técnica en el campo. Era especial, recordándole a su pequeña Mitsuko.

Por el otro lado estaba el fénix. El ave que resurgía de sus cenizas, demostrando su belleza y victoria ante todos. La leyenda de aquella ave pura, que fue quemada por error en el paraíso, para después ser bendecida con ese precioso don. Ella quería ser así. Quería ser alguien que aunque cayera, resurgiera con fuerza de sus derrotas para luego triunfar como era debido. Como siempre soñó de pequeña. Pero ahora no sabia que hacer, estaba pérdida y sus sueños interrumpidos por la culpa. No tenía escapatoria.

Los pasos se escucharon a través del campo, llamándole la atención y obligándola a apartar la vista del cielo nocturno.

-Al fin llegan – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia los recién llegados – han pasado tres minutos de la hora acordada

Vio como Endo se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza, mientras Fubuki suspiraba para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Lo lamentamos es que Endo se demoro en venir ya que se quedo dormido por un rato – dijo el peligris sonriendo tenso

-Lo siento Hika-chan – dijo el portero rascándose la cabeza

Ella frunció el ceño ante aquel sobrenombre.

-¿Hika-chan? – pregunto – no te di permiso de que me dijeras así

El portero sonrió nervioso y asintió. Ella rodo los ojos. No le gustaba mucho tratarse con personas pero no haría daño aquel apodo. Al fin y al cabo solo era eso, un simple apodo. Mientras que nadie más le dijera así todo estaría bien.

-Bien entonces…– iba a decir Endo a lo que ella suspiro

-Esta bien dime Hika-chan, pero solo tú, no me gusta mucho que me den términos cariñosos – dijo con sequedad la pelinegra

-Arigatou – dijo con una sonrisa el pelimarrón – fubuki me dijo que quieres hacer la técnica combinada

Asintió mientras se levantaba del pasto y se sacudía un poco la ropa, dejando caer algo de polvo a su paso. Recogió el balón que estaba a su lado. Los ojos mercuriosos miraron con fijeza al peligris, quien solo sonrió. Debía de pedirle las disculpas y el otro favor, aunque le costara mucho.

-Lo siento fubuki, no fue mi intensión ser grosera contigo – dijo al fin sorprendiendo al ojigris – tu no eres el culpable de mi problema, pero en verdad quiero hacer esta técnica ¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro del peligris en cuanto ella termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras. No se había esperado para nada que ella le pidiera un favor, mucho menos que le pidiera disculpas. Quiso responder pero no pudo. ¿Ella hablaba enserio? No creía que la chica que era seria, fría y que no soportaba a los del equipo, ahora estuviera pidiéndole ayuda y disculpándose. ¿Seria verdad? No sabía que pensar, pero algo le decía que ella no mentía. Presentía que la verdadera Hikari era alguien amable y dulce, buena en verdad pero ocultaba eso por alguna razón que desconocía.

Miro fijamente aquellos ojos de color plata y entendió que estaba siendo sincera. En verdad estaba arrepentida. No podía decirle no. Después de todo Hikari era alguien que tenía corazón, aunque muchos del equipo lo dudaran, ella era buena. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del chico antes de que asintiera. Le ayudaría. Aunque le costara mucho, haría que esa chica entendiera que era el trabajo de equipo. Y de paso trataría de ayudarla a suavizar su temperamento, aunque esto último fuera demasiado difícil.

-Claro que te ayudare Hikari-san – dijo con una sonrisa fubuki a lo que ella aparto la vista – Querías que Endo viniera para que nos ayudara también ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió antes de que mirara a Endo.

-Quiero mejorar una de mis técnicas – dijo – necesito mejorarla y volverá más fuerte, es por eso que lo llame

El pelimarrón sonrió de lado. Asintió con gusto mientras levantaba el pulgar sonriente, haciéndola sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-Te ayudare ¿Cuál quieres mejorar?

-El cisne blanco – contesto ella – necesito mejorarla hasta el grado de hacerla un tiro más fuerte

-Entonces te ayudare Hika-chan – dijo Endo sonriente antes de que corriera hasta la portería – ¡Estoy listo!

La duda embargo al peligris al oír el nombre de esa técnica. ¿Por qué había elegido mejorar esa entre las otras? Le miro queriendo preguntarle cuando no lo pudo evitar.

-¿Por qué el cisne blanco y no otra? – pregunto

Los ojos de ella le miraron. Un brillo se alcanzo a ver antes de que cerrara los ojos, los volvió a abrir y sonrió. Esta vez era sincera, sin rastro de burla. Solo era una sonrisa de confianza, de cariño y amor.

-Porque esa técnica es la primera que cree y una de las que más me importan – contesto

No le dio oportunidad a responder porque ya se había ido en dirección a la portería mientras cargaba el balón de fútbol que trajo. Sonrió. Se había equivocado en eso también. A ella si le importaban sus técnicas, más de lo que cualquiera podría creer pero lo ocultaba. Los secretos rodeaban a esa joven, que no paraba de sacar otro misterio a su paso. ¿Qué debía de pensar ahora? No consideraba a aquella chica mala o algo por el estilo ya que no lo era. Solo aparentaba ser lo que no era. ¿Por qué? Sus razones debía de tener, y el no era nadie para criticarla o tacharla de mala.

Porque él también había tenido secretos. Entre ellos de su segunda personalidad que había creado en recuerdo de un hermano que nunca murió. Juzgar era algo que ninguno podía hacer, lo que ahora debía de hacer era entrenar. Lograr esa técnica combinada. Con la que sorprenderían al otro equipo. Y confiaba en que Hikari le ayudaría esta vez, porque la decisión había brillado en sus ojos. Además el no se quedaría atrás. No cuando al final, los dos colaborarían por el bien de todos.

Con una sonrisa corrió hasta alcanzar a la joven. Empezó a decirle la idea que tenia sobre la técnica mientras ella asentía pensándoselo. Seria una técnica de hielo y aire, por lo que debía de ser calculada con precisión y esfuerzos. Y con la ayuda de Endo, lograrían hacerla imposible de parar por Morfeo. Eso pensaban al menos ambos, con la seguridad y confianza naciendo en sus corazones. Y una amistad que desde ese día nacería.

* * *

Abrió su ventana cuando el sueño aun no le alcanzaba. Sus ojos no veían bien por la noche cuando alzo la vista hacia el cielo estrellado. Hermoso y brillante. La fresca brisa ingreso hasta chocar con su rostro, relajándola a pesar de todo el problema que había pasado ese día. Todo iba de mal en peor, nada estaba saliendo bien. Todo por culpa del maldito de Hades. Él solo le había traído desgracias y problemas. Ahora uno de sus compañeros de equipo desconfiaba de ella y le llamaba traidora en cada oportunidad que tenia.

Fudou había sido su pareja el día de hoy. Habían entrenado juntos y para mala suerte de ella, él no había estado nada feliz. Cuando le miraba, solo era para fulminarle con la mirada indicándole que aun estaba enojado. Molesto de todo el problema que había sucedido y culpándola. Junto a sus palabras respecto a Hades, "_¿Por qué mejor no te vas de una buena vez con tu novio, traidora?"_. Le dolía eso.

Le dolía que no confiara en ella. Porque Shion era inocente. Había sido engañada por el jugador del infierno. Suspirando bajo la vista al suelo de las calles cuando lo vio. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Bastardo – susurro enojada – tienes el descaro de venir encima de todo

Debajo. En las calles, estaba Hades apoyado en una pared. Sonreía con diversión mientras le miraba. Llevaba en su mano una flora blanca, o al menos eso parecía por culpa de la penumbra del momento. Gardenia. Era esa flor. La favorita de Shion. ¿Qué diablos quería con eso? ¿Disculparse? Con el daño causado no quería disculpas ni nada de él.

Enojada cerro la ventana mientras unas malditas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No quería volver a verlo, no quería ni siquiera saber nada de él. De ahora en adelante solo pensaría en seguir adelante y borrar de su mente la maldita porquería que le había hecho él. Y se lo demostraría en el partido de pasado mañana. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió hasta su cama antes de que se recostara en ella.

El sueño le empezó a atrapar antes de que recordara el beso que el infeliz ese le había dado hace poco. ¿Por qué le había correspondido? Ni ella misma lo sabia, pero ahora eso no importaba. Debía de estar pendiente del entrenamiento. Y mañana seria el último día para que obtuvieran las fuerzas que necesitaban para el partido contra Cursed. El partido que ganaría, pasara lo que pasara.

**_Kokoro ga shinu yo__  
__Jibun no tamerai ga_**

_(Todos los del Raimon juegan un partido cuando el cielo se va oscureciendo)_

**_Hikigane ni naru yo__  
__Tasukete kimi e to_**

_(Dhampir observa el cielo oscuro mientras su equipo esta atrás de el, miles de pétalos de rosa se llevan a su equipo dejándolo solo)_

**_Shinjite kimi kara__  
__Moreta koe ni yureru_**

_(Mara y Cordewa están sentadas en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado cuando un montón de pétalos de rosa se lleva la imagen)_

**_Kiseki wo inorou ka__  
__Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_**

_(Hikari camina solo cuando encuentra una rosa caída y con espinas, la recoge y se pincha mientras su sangre cae)_

**_Yami no oku de kurikaesu__  
__Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui_**

_(La oscuridad atrapa a todos mientras aparece Tsubasa y mira su teléfono antes de que lo deje caer a un chaco de agua mientras el móvil vibraba)_

**_Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER_**

_(Tres sombras aparecen antes de que caiga una gota de sangre al suelo, para luego mostrar a Bruxa, Striges y Aswang quienes solo miran la sangre)_

**_Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai__  
__Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita_**

_(Hades aparece con su equipo mientras observan al Raimon entrenar)_

**_Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete__  
__Dare ni mo tomerarenai_**

_(Lilith, Ahroun y Eisheth aparecen en un campo oscuro antes de que miles de pétalos se las lleven mientras la rubia deja caer una lágrima)_

**_Kore wa mirai soretomo yume?__  
__Kotae wa doko darou?_**

_(Hikari solo mira el cielo mientras este brilla en la oscuridad por sus estrellas cuando mira al Raimon quienes solo sonríen tranquilizándola)_

**_Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?__  
__Doushi you?_**

* * *

**Extra 20: Tregua **

**Reef: **te odio – mirando a kazemaru con llamas en los ojos – eres un afeminado

**Kazemaru: **el odio es mutuo cabeza de algas – fulminando con la mirada al peliverde –

**Reef:** pero– suspiro – necesitamos trabajar en equipo – estirando la mano – ¿Tregua?

**Kazemaru: **tregua – dijo estrechando la mano mientras sonreía – solo por ahora cabeza de algas

**Reef: **correcto afeminado – sonriendo – aun te odio

**Kazemaru: **ojala que un tiburón te coma – sonrisa –

**Reef: **en tus sueños – sonriendo – al igual que Tsubasa-chan te hará caso

**Kazemaru: **no se de que me hablas – voltea la mirada silbando mientras una gota aparece en la cabeza del peliverde –

– **Cerca de ahí – **

**Midorikawa: **solo por ahora será la tregua oxigenado – estrechando la mano de Quincy –

**Quincy: **mi cabello es natural – se quejo ofendido estrechando la mano – y mira quien habla tragón, si sigues comiendo y engordas… Naomi no te va a querer

**Midorikawa: **¡Cállate! Naomi siempre me va a querer, soy su favorito – con puchero –

**Quincy: **eso ya lo veremos – con ojos de reto –

– **con Gary y tsunami – **

**Gary:** ¿Eso es tregua? – con gota en la cabeza –

**Tsunami:** a su parecer si – con gota en la cabeza – el amor hace a todos idiotas, pero a ellos el doble

* * *

**Aclaración:**

_-Santiago (1):_ hace referencia a las calles de Santiago de Chile

_-El flautista de Hamelin (2):_ referencia al cuento del flautista que utilizaba la flauta para hipnotizar y que le siguieran

_-Constelación del fénix (3):_ es una constelación que se puede ver desde el hemisferio sur, mayormente en Australia

**Técnicas usadas en el capitulo:**

_-Disparo comando estelar:_ tiro. Técnica creado por Izumi cuando perteneció al instituto alien hace más de un año.

_-Campo solar: _defensa. Técnica creada por Araxiel antes de que se uniera a The Hell, la usa con otra persona en este caso con Dabriel

_-Barrida defensiva: _defensa. Técnica que usa Domon Asuka. El jugador que la usa en este capitulo es Amalek, hermano de Dabriel.

_-Espejismo frio:_ robo de balón. Técnica creada por Azazel durante su estancia en The Hell.

_-El cisne negro: _tiro. Técnica creada por Izumi/Eisheth en The Hell, es prohibida por lo que termina con graves daños luego de realizarla.

* * *

**El momento de las preguntas:**

**-¿La tregua ayudara a los equipos a llevarse mejor? ¿Hayato conseguirá lograr la estrategia adecuada? **

**-¿Fubuki hizo bien en regañar a Hikari? ¿Qué les pareció el partido de fallen? ¿Araxiel conocerá de antes a Eisheth? **

**-¿Las pesadillas de Naomi seguirán? ¿En verdad sus sueños significaran algo? ¿Nyo entenderá quien es esa joven?**

**-¿Hikari y Fubuki lograran la técnica? ¿Mejorara ella su cisne blanco? ¿Qué robo al señor oscuro antes de escapar?**

**-¿Shion se vengara de Hades? ¿Cómo reaccionara Midorikawa ante la "cita amistosa" de Naomi y Quincy?**

* * *

**Nikko: **¡Mi momento! – Con su pizarra – ¿Sabias que…?

**...Alguien será expulsado en el partido contra Cursed?**

**...Hikari jamás ha hecho una técnica combinada?**

**...El extra tregua es el más largo que se ha hecho?**

**...El partido de fallen no estaba planificado para hoy? Pero al final termino surgiendo**

**...La escena de Shion no iba a existir? Solo que Arlette recordó lo que prometió**

**...En el próximo capitulo se verán escenas de celos?**

**Nikko: **bien, eso es todo ahora adiós…. ¡COMENTEN!

**Arlette: **adiós, cuídense y espero les haya gustado, hasta luego… y espero pronto continuarlo xD por cierto esta es la info del Rising Moon, si alguien me quiere dar una manita con el opneing y ending:

**_-Rising Moon: _**Luna creciente en español o Luna Naciente, recibe el nombre porque los alias de su equipo tienen los nombres de especies de cambiantes (de un videojuego). "Rising" significa el nacimiento de los lados animales de los jóvenes y el "Moon" porque tienen inclinación por la luna. Sus jugadores se especializan en sus fuertes tiros y rápidos robos de balón, en especial su capitana Ahroun, y por su sub-capitana Galliard, especializada en defensa.

**Arlette: **Ahora si me voy, byeeeee y espero su ayuda por fa


End file.
